El Hilo Rojo
by NaveganteAtribulado
Summary: Dean Winchester es un cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales potencialmente peligrosas para el ser humano, acostumbrado a estar solo, vivir solo, cazar solo y a no llenar su cama con la misma chica dos noches seguidas. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si incluímos a una misteriosa rubia? ¿Y si a la ecuación le sumamos que forman el equipo perfecto?
1. Cómo desplumar a unos idiotas

**¡Hola! Sé que esta no es la clase de historias a las que os tengo acostumbrados. Y sé también que he pasado más de dos años sin postear nada. Os pido disculpas, para quien sea que me lea. Pero ahora os traigo algo diferente. Algo que realmente me hace mucha ilusión y que no solo está escrito por mi. Se trata de un rol. Un rol escrito entre mi mejor amiga y yo basado en un universo alternativo, una especie de crossover entre Sobrenatural y Crónicas Vampíricas.**

 **Sus protagonistas son Dean Winchester y un personaje original ambientado en la serie de Julie Plec: una vampira rubia que según avance la historia, seréis testigos de como trastoca y da un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la vida del cazador, Autumn. Sé que el capítulo es largo, y os explico por qué. Está dividido en secciones. Es decir, las diferentes escenas se detallan y retratan desde el punto de vista de uno y otro protagonista. No os aburro más y os dejo con el primer capítulo de este fanfic que SÍ prometo continuar.**

 **Podeis dejar una review contándome qué os parece. Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario constructivo. Muchas gracias :)**

 **El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión -** **AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_**

* * *

 **EL HILO ROJO**

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
 _Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
 _Her hair, her hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful..."_

 **1**

 **"Cómo desplumar a unos idiotas..."**

 **Dean** :

Dean viajaba solo en su Chevrolet Impala, dedicándose como él decía "a seguir el negocio familiar". Que, básicamente, consistía en cazar seres sobrenaturales e intentar que este mundo fuera algo más seguro para la gente que no conoce la existencia de "ciertos seres". La última caza se había basado en un fantasma vengativo que se dedicaba a manipular a mujeres que habían sido engañadas por sus parejas para conseguir así matar a su marido.

Echaba de menos a Sam, su hermano. Sobre todo porque él era el inteligente de los dos y el que se dedicaba a la investigación, mientras que Dean prefería más la acción en sí. El cara a cara con ese ser no había sido complicado del todo, solo hubo de conseguir el diario de esa joven y quemarlo con sal. No había podido salvar a la última familia que había sido acosada por este espíritu. Por lo que decidió que, a la vez que celebraba haber parado a ese espíritu, ahogaría las penas por no haber podido salvarlos a todos. Y así se encontraba, en un antro de mala muerte con una sonrisa en la cara de "todo va bien" cuando en realidad no era así. Con una bandeja de nachos y una buena hamburguesa acompañado de una cerveza bien fría.

 **Autumn** :

Cuando tienes toda la eternidad por delante no te dicen lo que implica "toda la eternidad". Y es que de primeras suena prometedor. Pero cuando llevas más de ochocientos años sobre la tierra, o incluso más, tantos que has perdido la cuenta, comienzas a ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que implica ese concepto. Y por ese entonces, Autumn pensaba que estaba desperdiciando su inmortalidad. Sí. Había viajado. Había visto muchas cosas, había sido testigo de varios hechos importantes pero actualmente... Se aburría. Soberanamente. Así que por dar algo más de alegría a su aburrida semana, dejémoslo ahí, decidió aparcar su coche en medio de un pueblo cualquiera y caminar hasta dar con algún lugar que llamase su atención. Y al final, ocurrió... Un antro de mala muerte, a juzgar por lo que se veía desde fuera, donde ponían música rock y se oían más las jarras rotas que el propio volumen de la música, apareció ante sus ojos. Seguro que entrar allí seria un experimento más que interesante. Así que caminó hasta la puerta y entró con pasos firmes y seguros hasta acomodarse en la barra pidiendo un botellín de cerveza.

 **Dean** :

Se encontraba ensimismado en esa maravillosa hamburguesa que tenía ante él cuando escuchó como una joven se sentaba a su lado y pedía una cerveza. Dirigió una mirada de reojo, con la boca llena tras haberle asestado un buen bocado a la hamburguesa, hacia ella y una vez hubo tragado, dio un trago a su cerveza sin perder de vista a la joven rubia Mientras que con una servilleta se limpió la comisura de sus labios así como también sus manos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para repeinarlo, como solía hacer, mirando al espejo que tenía enfrente, donde había algunas botellas y unas fotos de los jugadores locales. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró directamente con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Se frotó un momento las manos preparándose para comenzar su "cortejo"

-¿Cómo una señorita como tú está en un lugar como éste? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor, extendiendo las manos ligeramente tratando de abarcar el concepto de aquel establecimiento. Y, a su vez, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. De esas que llamaban la atención entre las féminas y en especial, o eso esperaba, de ella. Y se mantuvo a la espera de que, como en otras ocasiones, surtiese el efecto que deseaba.

 **Autumn** :

Tamborileaba sus dedos contra el vidrio de la botella una vez se la pusieron delante, deleitándose con el suave tintineo que causan sus uñas sobre la superficie.

Su mirada estaba fija en las fotos que había frente a ella, justo entre las botellas de alcohol y la caja registradora. Pasó su mirada entre las fotos hasta dar con el estandarte del equipo de fútbol local y alzó ligeramente las cejas antes de dar un trago a su botellín. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que el tipo sentado a su lado se había girado hacia ella y le estaba hablando. Así que dejó su botellín sobre el posa vasos que ella misma se había encargado de coger, de una pila que nadie más parecía usar en aquel lugar, y se ladeó ligeramente hacia él.

"Menuda frase para empezar a ligar", pensó.

Pero lo pasó por alto ya que el tío era guapo. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-No tenía ningún sitio mejor al que ir. Me gustan las emociones fuertes, ya ves...- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios e iluminando su mirada ligeramente- ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes por el ambiente?- preguntó haciendo un suave movimiento con su cabeza señalando a unos tipos jugando al billar que realmente estaban montando un gran escándalo.

 **Dean** :

Alzó las cejas ante la primera respuesta de ella sin borrar esa media sonrisa suya tan característica que le daba ese toque de tontorrón y chulo a la vez. Pensó brevemente una buena respuesta que darle, ya que si por algo se caracterizaba Dean Winchester era por esa confianza suya que le hacía pensar que cualquier mujer a la que le entrase acabaría entre sus brazos, o mejor dicho entre las sabanas del motel en el que se hospedase. Una confianza en si mismo que le caracterizaba bastante bien. Tras unos segundo de espera, los cuales dedicó a analizar bien a la joven que estaba a su lado, en dejar que sus ojos verdes se clavasen en los de ella y descendiesen hasta sus labios, esos labios carnosos que tan apetecibles le parecían al cazador... Para finalmente volver a ascender.

-Una chica de emociones. ¡Vaya! Eres de las mías -dijo algo socarrón con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y un guiño – En mi defensa diré… que la comida de aquí es bastante buena – señaló la bandeja que había frente a él con los restos de la hamburguesa y algunos nachos que habían sobrevivido- Dean Winchester... Es un placer... -dijo jovialmente extendiendo su mano hacia ella, que se presentó como "Autumn". Sin más. Ningún apellido.

Y, como si lo siguiente que fuese a decir fuese un secreto entre ambos, dijo.

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente divertido? – preguntó y se inclinó hacia ella observando a los jóvenes que no hacían otra cosa que vociferar y levantar dolor de cabeza al resto de personas que estaban con ellos.

Dio un último sorbo a su cerveza, acabando con el contenido del botellín y pidiendo una nueva.

-Rony, una de estas – le señalo levantando el botellín ya vacío en la mano.

El camarero que parecía que le conocía de otras veces, le trajo una y en una mezcla de diversión y preocupación mientras ponía la cerveza frente a él, dijo algo como:

-No quiero problemas –

A lo que Dean, mostrando una expresión en su rostro más segura de lo que en realidad estaba, respondió.

-No te preocupes , nada de problemas –

Dando unas pequeñas palmadas sobre la barra del bar y con gran entusiasmo, volvió a dirigirse a Autumn.

-Observa cómo desplumar a unos idiotas –

Y con las mismas, se levantó e inició ese ya recurrente truco suyo para conseguir algo de dinero rápido. Se acercó hasta el billar contoneándose como sólo una persona borracha lo haría y poniendo esa voz pastosa tan característica de la gente ebria, se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-¿Jugamos al billar o qué?

Los seis o siete chavales que estaban allí se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron con las burlas y las risas. Hasta que el que parecía que llevaba la voz cantante, habló primero –Amigo, creo que no estás en condiciones para jugar... Anda, deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate de aquí – dijo el que parecía el cabecilla con una voz de gallito que, a percepción de Dean, no pegaba realmente con él, y el resto de sus colegas comenzaron a reírse siguiéndole la broma y comentando la jugada.

Dean, sabiendo que terminaría por lograr lo que quería, volvió a dirigirse a ellos sin no antes, sacar un pequeño fajo de dólares y poniéndolo sobre el borde de la mesa de billar y sin cambiar su tono de voz, les pinchó.

-Venga, ¿tenéis miedo de que os deje sin blanca?-

¡BINGO! Una frase muy recurrida pero que podría con cualquier gallito, y que dio el resultado esperado. El juego comenzó, y se dejó ganar las dos primeras partidas pero en la tercera se jugó todo el dinero. Y el tipo aquel, con toda la seguridad de que volvería a ganar, volvió a picar en el truco de Dean.

Pero esa partida era la de Dean y, tal y cómo cabría esperar, se llevó todo el dinero.

 **Autumn:**

Ladeó una sonrisa divertida cuando le vio tambalearse como si de un borracho más se tratara mientras se acercaba a la mesa de billar. La vampira se giró totalmente en su taburete y sostuvo el botellín de cerveza en sus manos mientras observaba comenzar el espectáculo. Fue testigo de cómo Dean picaba a esos idiotas que caían directos en su juego. Por que sí, Autumn había vivido lo bastante y era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que estaba sobre actuando para timarlos. Un truco más que divertido. Y del que ella disfrutaba en primera fila. Esperó pacientemente por la primera partida en que Dean perdió. A posta, por supuesto. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, pero impaciente por ver como continuaría el juego al que estaba jugando el hombre, y no era precisamente al billar. En la segunda partida, Dean volvió a caer y Autumn contuvo una sonrisa antes de morderse el labio inferior. Acabó su botellín de cerveza y pidió otro, que le fue repuesto inmediatamente. Y fue entonces cuando llegó el momento estrella. Dean se jugaba todo su dinero. Ese enorme fajo de billetes atados con una goma que había dejado en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Los muy idiotas ya tan confiados picaron completamente y se jugaron una cantidad de dinero que no se jugarían si supieran lo que él estaba a punto de hacerles. Y como era de esperar... Dean ganó la partida en medio de sus narices. Y la vampira liberó una especia de risa en voz baja, risa que compartió con el tal Rony.

-Siempre está igual... Me dejará sin clientela- dijo Rony, el camarero, con una sonrisa divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza y, acto seguido, volvía a sus quehaceres.

Autumn dio un trago a su botellin y decidió que era su momento. Aprovechó la tensión entre todos ellos y se acercó con paso seguro hasta ellos.

-Muy bien jugado, guapo...- dijo posando una mano en el hombro de un afanoso Dean que, ahora hacia cuenta de sus ganancias. Dejó el botellín sobre la madera de la mesa y le hizo una seña a uno de esos tíos para que colocase correctamente las bolas en el centro de la mesa- ...pero creo que voy a enseñarte cómo se hace.

Cogió uno de los tacos y se colocó entre Dean y la mesa antes de inclinarse de una manera más que descarada, dejando que su trasero rozase la entrepierna del cazador y sin ponerle remedio. Colocó el taco en posición y de un toque certero a la bola blanca, y empleando su precisión vampírica, logró golpear esta haciendo que golpease las demás provocando que no solo una sino dos, tres y cuatro de las bolas lisas entrasen en sus respectivos agujeros.

-Ha sido fácil...- dijo pasándole el taco a Dean ante la mirada atónita de los otros idiotas. Le guiñó un ojo al guapo cazador de ojos verdes que, había dejado de contar su dinero y ahora la miraba algo boquiabierto. Tras su actuación, la rubia cogió su botellín para dar un trago a la cerveza, expectante.

 **Dean:**

Levantó levemente la mirada del fajo de dinero que tenia entre las manos, y el que estaba contando con una más que divertida sonrisa, cuando notó la mano de Autumn sobre su hombro, Su mirada penetró la contraria, ante la idea de poder jugar contra ella y ya de paso hacer alguno de sus trucos de flirteo. Por lo que, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmando así, le dijo:

-Adelante, cielo

En un principio pensaba dejarse ganar por ella con tal de mantenerla contenta y no perder esa oportunidad de oro de poder pasar una buena noche acompañado en el hostal. Lo que no se imaginaba nuestro amigo Dean era que esa mujer no era una mujer normal, ni mucho menos, y que su experiencia con el billar superaba con creces la suya, por muchas veces que hubiese jugado en su vida, y que no haría falta que se dejase ganar para que esa preciosa mujer se llevase de calle aquella partida.

Su expresión cambió por completo cuando el trasero de la joven rozó su entrepierna y, sorprendido por esa acción no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par y soltar un apenas audible "ups".

Una sonrisa picarona se apoderó de su rostro con ganas de divertirse más con el juego que ambos parecían haber iniciado que con el del billar.

Cuando Autumn terminó su jugada y le pasó el taco, él respondió:

-También lo suelo llamar suerte, cielo- cogió el taco y respondió al guiño de ella. Aprovechando su cercanía se inclinó sobre la mujer, quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro, y con la mano libre cogió la cerveza que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Se la acercó a los labios para darle un trago sin apartar su mirada de la contraria. Volvió a dejar la cerveza donde estaba y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

Colocó su mano libre en la cintura de ella cuando se dirigía a la mesa para poder jugar y, de manera premeditada, se acercó un poco a ella para susurrarle.

-Observa a un profesional, preciosa – Un tono socarrón, a conciencia para remarcar lo seguro que estaba de aquella partida. Dicho eso, se colocó en posición y cuando la corona del taco ya estaba también situada en el lugar perfecto para efectuar un golpe limpio, él levantó su mirada en busca de la de ella, para regalarle una sonrisa justo cuando golpeó la bola sin mirar haciendo que su jugada empatase con la de Autumn.

 **Autumn:**

Al parecer, el cazador no iba a echarse atrás y, en vez de aplaudirle y reírle la gracia como hubieran hecho muchos otros, prefirió entrar en el juego y competir con ella por ver quien era mejor sobre el tapete de la mesa de billar. Ladeó una sonrisa cuando la mano del cazador se posó sobre su cintura y le dejó paso para que pudiera acomodarse contra la mesa. Le observó colocarse en posición, una posición perfecta desde luego. No esperaba menos después de haber visto como había desplumado a esa pandilla de gilipollas que ahora observaban atónitos la extraña partida que comenzaba a disputarse entre ambos. Observó al cazador con curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza mirando la posición de la bola blanca a la que él iba a golpear como decía el reglamento del juego. La verdad era que, tras la tirada de la vampira, aquella era una tirada muy difícil ya que todas las bolas rayadas, siendo estas las que por norma le tocaban a él si Autumn había elegido las lisas, estaban dispersas. Así que ella se hallaba preguntándose si, efectivamente el cazador lograría llevar a cabo una hazaña parecida. Su atención se desvió hacia la de Dean que había ladeado la cabeza hacia ella, y justo en el mismo instante, golpeó la bola blanca, efectivamente, logrando que, cuatro de las bolas que a él le correspondían, se colasen en sus respectivos agujeros sobre el tapete.

Ahora se disputaban dos bolas cada uno, si ninguno colaba la bola negra, claro, dándole así el titulo de ganador al otro. Arrugó un momento la nariz y de una manera sutil se colocó frente a él, situada entre la mesa y el cuerpo del hombre, y por un momento se planteó cómo sería hacérselo con él sobre esa mesa de billar. Pero descartó esa idea, ya que le distraía del juego. Así que, cogió el taco de manos del cazador y girándose hacia la mesa situó la bola blanca evaluando sus opciones. Debía conseguir un zigzag perfecto para evadir la bola negra y poder colar al menos una de las dos. Así que, haciendo gala de su gran precisión vampírica, golpeó la bola blanca, que golpeó la bola número dos de color azul y a su vez, esta golpeó la bola número cuatro, de color verde que, cayó en uno de los agujeros. Una bola menos. La blanca, la negra, el dos y las dos bolas rayadas de Dean coronaban el tapete.

-Esto está muy reñido, señor Winchester- sonrió socarrona cediéndole la vara de madera y sin olvidar un ligero roce contra la mano del cazador. Un roce claramente a posta y deliberado.

 **Dean:**

La cercanía y el hecho de que esa joven estuviese entre su cuerpo y la mesa de billar le hacía plantearse ciertas ideas algo pervertidas, lo que provocó que su mirada se iluminase, y la tonalidad ya verdosa de los ojos del cazador tomase un verde algo más claro. Una sonrisa divertida a juego con esa mirada suya, se asomó en sus labios.  
Se apartó unos pasos para dejarle espacio y pudiese ejecutar su tirada sin inconveniente. Y así, de paso poder también echarle un buen repaso al cuerpo de ella, ver como se estiraba sobre la mesa y observar el largo de sus piernas, la firmeza de sus muslos... Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para sacar todas esas ideas de ella y poder centrase.

Parecía que era su noche y que la suerte le acompañaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Había conseguido terminar un trabajo con éxito apañándoselas sin su hermano, había gozado de una cena estupenda y el destino le ponía delante a una bella joven con quien poder compartir una partida a uno de sus juegos preferidos. Sin olvidarnos que antes de esa partida, había timado a una panda de estúpidos llevándose consigo su dinero. Vamos, que esa noche para él era redonda y si conseguía que ella terminase en su cama, sería ponerle la guinda al pastel.  
Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos y centrémonos en ese momento.

De nuevo era su turno y la duda de qué hacer en ese momento era acuciante:

Si dejarla ganar o intentar que esa tirada acabase con la partida.

Dean, con esa seguridad suya de conocer a las mujeres a la perfección y de entender lo que siempre deseaban (aunque no fuese así), le dedicó una media sonrisa y con un toque de diversión en su tono de voz, habló

-Sí, parece que esto está bastante reñido... -

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza cuando cogió el taco y notó los dedos de ella rozar las suyos. Su mirada pasó fugazmente de los ojos contrarios al taco y de nuevo a los de ella. Tragó saliva para así poder conseguir retomar de nuevo el habla, con la diferencia de que su tonalidad era algo más ronca que antes.

\- Debo reconocer que eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de igualarme jugando... Tienes todos mis respetos gane quien gane... - dicho lo cual rodeó la mesa en dirección a la bola blanca sin no antes, claro está, coger la cerveza y darle un buen trago. Rodó el taco entre sus manos cuando ya estaba en posición y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo crujir su cuello, sacudió los hombros y al fin se inclinó sobre la mesa. Como ya había planeado de antemano, metió una de las bolas que golpeó a la negra, que se internó en el agujero paralelo, haciendo así que la partida fuese para ella. Fingió que la jugada no había salido como esperaba, soltando una maldición en voz alta.

-Has ganado...

 **Autumn:**

Le concedió todo el espacio que necesitaba, apartándose unos pasos de la mesa, para así observar esta por completo y poder visualizar mejor la jugada que estuviese a punto de realizar. Cogió su botellín de cerveza y jugueteó con este entre sus dedos antes de darle un trago lento, concentrada en una actividad contemplativa con respecto a la mesa y al hombre. Le vio crujirse el cuello y sacudir los hombros como si de aquella acción dependiera su vida y necesitase por ello toda la concentración y tranquilidad del mundo. Y la vampira, una vez que volvió a dejar su botellín sobre una de esas mesas altas, esbozó una sonrisa divertida y rodó sus ojos ante el mero espectáculo que era el propio cazador. La verdad era que ella sabía quién era él. No había muchos "Winchester" y, ella había tenido tiempo para estudiarlos a los tres. Al fallecido John Winchester, al que conociera años atrás y al que había ayudado en más de un caso cuando sus hijos no eran más que unos niños, a Sam y al propio Dean. Jamás se olvidaría de John Winchester y del día en que parecieron firmar una tregua entre los dos...

Y, aunque se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con Dean, sabía que más tarde o más temprano, y en cuanto supiese quien era ella (o más bien qué), la mataría. O al menos lo intentaría. Observó la jugada de Dean y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo. Pues la vampira sabía con completa exactitud que se había dejado vencer. Había perdido completa y deliberadamente. ¿Con qué propósito? Estaba claro. Pero ella se hizo la sueca.

-Vaya... menos mal que no nos hemos apostado nada...-dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y extendía su mano de manera completamente deportiva.

-Bien jugado, aún así. Eres un rival excelente.- y se acercó casi a su oído para decir- Aunque te hayas dejado ganar...- y con las mismas, se separó de él enseñándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

 **Dean:**

Dean había perdido esa partida con el único propósito de ganar algo mas importante, o lo que el consideraba que tenía mayor valor: Una noche acompañado por esa joven que hacia apenas una hora había conocido en ese local y que, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en ella, había despertado su propósito de terminar aquella noche entre sus piernas. No era nada caballeroso, eso era algo que se sabía de el, si se le conocía bien. Amaba a las mujeres para un buen rato y hacia demasiado tiempo atrás, que descartó el hecho de tener una vida normal y poder compartirla con una pareja. Eso era algo que no era para él, pero una noche de pasión no se lo podría negar nadie. A Autumn no se le había pasado por alto que Dean se había dejado ganar, y que esa jugada estaba más que planeada. Y a él tampoco le importaba ya que siempre tenia un as escondido bajo la manga (como se suele decir) y haría lo que fuese necesario para encandilarle y conseguir lo que deseaba. En cierto modo, él se consideraba el "don Juan de una noche".

Tras esa maldición y ese gesto de fastidio dejó el taco sobre la mesa con un desprecio fingido. En cuanto ella se acerco a él, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y esas mínimas marcas que se dibujaban en el lateral del contorno de sus ojos aparecieron junto a esta.

-Menos mal... Si nos hubiésemos jugado algo, ahora seria yo el palurdo. Y no es mi intención perder mi fama de buen jugador...-

Respondió al ofrecimiento de su mano y con una pequeña inclinación de su cuerpo, como si de un caballero se tratase, estrechó la mano de la mujer con delicadeza. La cercanía de ella al decirle aquello tan cerca de su oído, provocó un reacción automática en su cuerpo y sin percatarse de ello, mordió su propio labio inferior y puso los ojos en blanco. Mas en cuanto vio cómo ella se separaba de él, reaccionó de inmediato para atrapar con una de sus manos la de ella y volver a pegarla a él. Mientras, con la otra bien colocada en el final de la espalda femenina la aprisionó contra su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza para estar más cerca de ella, descendiendo con su mirada desde la contraria hasta sus labios, pareciendo sus rasgos perfectos, una pequeña obra de arte. Sus labios carnosos parecían haber sido creados para ser besados. Y esa idea solo consiguió que sus ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos creciesen aún más. Por lo que cerró un momento los ojos y respiró hondo, volviendo en unos pocos segundos a abrirlos y dejar que sus pupilas se clavasen en las contrarias, correspondiendo a la encantadora sonrisa de ella.

Carraspeó un momento antes de hablar

-Quizás sea así... O simplemente es culpa tuya que me haya descentrado y la jugada no haya salido como yo quería... De todas formas, ¿tienes aguante bebiendo?- preguntó travieso -Porque en ese campo no hay quién me gane, preciosa.

 **Autumn:**

Se dejó atraer por él y en medio de ese tirón en su brazo y la manera en que fue aprisionada contra el cuerpo del cazador, posó sus manos contra el pecho de él alzando la mirada hacia esos ojos verdes que inmediatamente le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa socarrona de cuando sabe que va ganando en algún juego de azar, o una sonrisa seductora de esas que se lanzan cuando una quiere encandilar a algún memo... No. Qué va. Era una de esas sonrisas reales. Reales de verdad. Una que solo había sido vista por Jinx hacía mucho tiempo.

Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él. ¿Era raro aquello? Puede. Pero Autumn no se separó. Es más... Arqueó su espalda ligeramente, pegando su pecho contra el cuerpo de él.

-Oh...- dijo, alzando ligeramente sus cejas- Aunque es un halago maravilloso, he de admitir... Creo que no es eso lo que ha sucedido. Aunque si te hace más feliz pensar eso... - se encogió de hombros- Allá tú-

Tras eso volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas, esta vez, algo más controlada y no tan sincera, ya que había sido consciente de su desliz anterior... Pero cuando él propuso echar unos tragos, la mujer miró de soslayo la barra del bar y luego a él con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Eso sí que iba a ser entretenido.

-Pues... La verdad es que te sorprenderá descubrir cuánto aguante puedo llegar a tener...- dijo mientras asentía ligeramente- Acepto tu oferta...- aún manteniéndose todavía pegada al cuerpo de él.

Pero, para hacer aquello más interesante se separa lentamente del cazador y con un guiño pícaro, apartó las manos del pecho de él y terminó por girarse para caminar hacia la barra del bar, contoneándose sutil pero deliberadamente. Cuando llegó, pidió ya la primera ronda de chupitos de tequila, esperando por él.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó alzando las cejas cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Dean antes de dedicarle una sonrisilla y hacer un movimiento con la cabeza.

 **Dean:**

Se consideraba el rey de las provocaciones, pero esa joven era una autentica reina de la seducción. Un par de guiños y unas sonrisas suyas casi provocaban que se le cayese la baba. Por suerte, sabia muy bien como disimularlo. Respondió a su guiño con una sonrisa más que divertida...

No se conocían pero él ya daba por ganado ese nuevo juego que ambos habían iniciado. Esperó en la posición en la que se encontraba para observar con detenimiento los movimientos de Autumn: el vaivén de sus caderas, de su trasero y sus largas piernas; junto a la melena rubia que caía en una perfecta cascada sobre la espalda de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente a la par que su mano se alzaba para acariciar su barbilla y daba unos golpecitos con el dedo sobre esta. Estaba convencido de que la tenía en el bote y ¡menuda mujer se podría llevar con él aquella noche!

Con esa idea en la cabeza sonrió victorioso a la par que su brazo iniciaba un conocido movimiento de victoria. Cuando escuchó la voz femenina se irguió y, llevó esa misma mano a su pelo para despeinarlo de manera disimulada.

Le regaló una sonrisa inocente y con un asentimiento de cabeza respondió.

-Voy-

Dicho esto, comenzó a andar hasta donde estaba ella con la idea de demostrarle de qué pasta estaba hecho ese Winchester. Al llegar a la barra, tamborileó con las manos sobre el borde de la barra y se giró hacia ella recostándose sobre la superficie.

-Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas, preciosa... Espero no tener que llevarte en brazos hasta tu casa... Podría ser un psicópata en potencia...

Intentaba bromear, ser el chico simpático y gracioso, aunque no se le daba demasiado bien y por lo general metía más la pata que otra cosa. Su frase fue interrumpida por el camarero que, con una expresión divertida por el espectáculo que ambos habían dado, les servía un par de chupitos de tequila. Cuando fue a apartarse y a dejar la botella de licor en su correspondiente estante, Dean fue más hábil e, irguiéndose sobre la barra que separaba a ambos hombres, le arrebató de la mano la botella con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Ya la cuido yo, no te preocupes...-

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de unas palmaditas en el hombro del camarero. Dean dejó la botella entre medias de Autumn y él y dejó unos billetes para pagar la botella. Acto seguido, posando sus iris verdes en los contrarios, cogió el vaso de chupito y, elevándolo como si brindase por ellos, lo llevó a sus labios para dar buena cuenta del líquido que contenía el vaso.

No dio tiempo a más y ya servia otra ronda.

\- Autumn... ¿Qué me cuentas sobre ti? Aparte de que eres una gran jugadora al billar...

 **Autumn:**

Se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión divertida en el rostro al ver cómo Dean se hacía con la botella. Y se permitió esos segundos en los que él interactuaba con el camarero para observarle con tranquilidad. La verdad era que aquel era un tipo guapo y se veía que tenía encanto para tratar con las personas. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras él volvía a acomodarse sobre la barra. Y para cuando este llevó una de sus manos al vaso de chupito, ella hizo lo propio para comenzar aquella competición que él tenía más que perdida. Por que cuando se trataba de beber, la vampira tenía la batalla ganada de antemano. Así que, se bebió el chupito a la vez que él y lo dejó en la mesa para que rellenase ambos vasos.

-Hmmm... Sobre mí...- dijo, con un tono de voz algo pensativo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y mira hacia un punto perdido en el fondo de la barra mientras pensaba una respuesta.

-No hay mucho que contar, a decir verdad... No tengo familia... Murieron hace ya mucho tiempo. Y tampoco tengo un hogar... Por eso me dedico a viajar de acá para allá. Me gusta conocer mundo...- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Soy una chica muy simple. Me gusta beber, jugar al billar, divertirme...- le guiñó un ojo, y cuando ambos chupitos estuvieron de nuevo llenos se llevó el suyo a los labios y se lo bebió de un trago notando la sensación del líquido por su garganta, aunque siendo vampiro, la sensación del alcohol en su organismo era más que distinta a la de un humano corriente. Lo metabolizaba y eliminaba mucho más deprisa que cualquier mortal.

-¿Y de ti...?- alzó las cejas dejando el chupito sobre la mesa- ¿Qué puedes contarme?- preguntó interesada, más de lo que había estado por alguien desde que conociera a Jinx hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

 **Dean:**

La joven comenzó a contar algo de su historia, de los motivos que quizás les habían juntado en ese pequeño antro. Dos personas demasiado parecidas, más de lo que ambos hubiesen imaginado y a la vez eran, por así decirlo, enemigos. Pero que Autumn fuese un vampiro, uno de los seres que él cazaba, era un dato desconocido para Dean. Por lo que, durante el tiempo en el que Autumn estuvo hablando, él se mantuvo serio, apoyado sobre la barra con el antebrazo y el codo. Escuchando con atención y en algunos momentos claves, como cuando ella le guiñó el ojo, él respondía con una media sonrisa que era más un atisbo de sonrisa que una sonrisa en si. Y en el momento en el que ella bebía también él lo hacía, tampoco dejaba que sus vasos de chupito se mantuviesen vacíos más de un minuto. La historia que ella había contado le resultaba bastante conocida. Sí, a él le quedaba un hermano pero un hermano del que no sabía nada desde hacía tiempo, con quien ya no mantenía demasiado contacto y quizás por el momento estaba bien así, o simplemente se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Antes de responder y hacer una breve presentación de quién era, volvió a vaciar el chupito y a rellenarlo, le dio buena cuenta en el mismo momento. Se observo a si mismo en el espejo que ambos tenían en frente, al otro lado de la barra. Contempló al cazador que le devolvía la mirada, mientras pensaba en que podría contarle... ¿Quién eres para el mundo? ¿Un cazador sin méritos reconocidos?... Se respondió a si mismo primero: Un joven que seguía los pasos de un padre que falleció por él, por salvar su vida. Haciendo un pacto con el mismo demonio, al fin y al cabo era eso, un demonio. Un maldito demonio que fue el encargado de que su vida fuese la que era. Si no hubiese aparecido para verter su sangre sobre Sam o no hubiese matado a su madre... Ese fue el desencadenante de todo aquello, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya se habían encargado de vengarse de él.

Y aún así seguía en activo, pateando a seres que no deberían existir. Y, ¿por qué? Una pregunta que aparecía en su mente muy a menudo. Y su respuesta era siempre la misma; el mundo necesitaba a hombres como él para que éste fuese un lugar mejor. Por lo que ese era el motivo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar. Donde estaba conociendo a Autumn y entonces una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y se giró hacía ella.

-Me dedico al negocio familiar... Intento que todo lo que mi padre consiguió, antes de fallecer...- bebió un nuevo chupito (sirviendo en todo momento a Autumn cada vez que su vaso estaba vacío) - se mantenga... ¿Habías dicho que viajas? - cambió de golpe el tema de conversación ya que no podía contarle nada -... ahora tengo curiosidad por saber dónde has estado...

Unos chupitos más tarde y una conversación de la que Dean apenas ya era consciente, simplemente la realidad no concordaba con lo que él pensaba que pasaba, seguía pensando que se mantenía como el Don Juan que se consideraba, aunque en realidad ya apenas coordinaba y no se le entendía demasiado bien. E inclusive una de las veces se le cayó el liquido del chupito por encima. Cuando acabaron con la botella de tequila, Dean decidió que era el momento perfecto para invitar a Autumn a su hostal. Se levantó de la silla y tendió su mano a ella para indicarle si quería ir con él.

 **Autumn:**

La vampira no podía evitar mirarle con curiosidad a medida que él hablaba. Parecía un tío interesante. Y, desde el punto de vista de Autumn, lo envolvía un aura de auténtico misterio. Misterio por el que la vampira se sentía atraída como las moscas a la miel. Hubiera sentido curiosidad acerca de ese "negocio familiar" al que él se refería de no haber conocido a John años atrás... Pero inmediatamente él cambió el tema de conversación y volvió a interesarse por la rubia. La mujer no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza con curiosidad y preguntarse acerca de por qué quería cambiar de tema tan rápidamente. Pero siendo como era ella, ya lo descubriría más adelante... Le gustaba la gente misteriosa... Le dotaba de una curiosidad extrema, y no había nada que le gustase más a Autumn que una aventura. Ya fuera la de huir de cazadores, o simplemente desentrañar el enmarañado halo de misterio de un tío guapo en un bar.

-¿Por donde he viajado...?- respondió antes de dar un trago al chupito, uno de los últimos, y quedarse pensativa durante unos segundos- Me he recorrido todo el país, creo yo...- dijo, riendo con suavidad. Una risa musical, muy típica en ella- Y hace algunos años viajaba por Europa...- se encogió de hombros- No me gusta estar quieta en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo... No me siento atada a ningún lugar en especial...

Pero no se supo cómo, Dean fue capaz de cargarse ese aura de misterio y casi casi la atracción que Autumn había comenzado a desarrollar por él, ya que en un momento dado y a medida que la botella de tequila se iba vaciando la coordinación de Dean había comenzado a fallarle y hasta se había derramado un chupito de tequila por encima, lo que, de una manera rara a Autumn le hizo reír agachando la cabeza y tapándose el rostro con una mano, antes de mirarle divertida. Una vez que la botella se terminó, Dean se bajó del taburete y se tambaleó ligeramente a lo que la mujer se bajó rápidamente y aceptó la mano que le tendía aparte de echarle un brazo por la cintura y pasarse el brazo de él por los hombros.

-Anda, vamos caballero andante...- rió suavemente mientras se despedía del camarero con un asentimiento de cabeza- Espero que recuerdes donde duermes...- dijo ella mientras salían del bar. Pero al parecer lo recordaba, así que no había problema y no tendría que dejarle roncando en un banco. Puede que al fin y al cabo no estuviera tan borracho como pensaba, y quizás podría hacer más entretenida aquella noche después de todo. Caminaron un par de manzanas y al parecer el motel donde él se alojaba estaba justo allí, de hecho... él pareció alegrarse mucho de ver su coche. Un Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Un modelo antiguo por lo que la muchacha pudo apreciar. Un coche que ella ya conocía de sobra...

Entraron en la habitación y, la muchacha situó a Dean de espaldas contra la cama antes de dedicarle su sonrisa más seductora mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con cierta impaciencia. La misma que él parecía demostrar mientras se quitaba también la suya. La rubia se puso de puntillas acercándose a los labios de él pero sin llegar a rozarlos. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora, una de sus sonrisas más seductoras desde su punto de vista nada modesto, y lo empujó contra la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre esta.

-Bueno, señor Winchester...- dijo, mientras se agachaba para bajar la cremallera de una de sus botas- Prepárate para una noche de...

Pero cuando se irguió de nuevo... Dean Winchester roncaba sobre la cama... Autumn le miró estupefacta.

-¿En serio?- rodó los ojos con cierta frustración y volvió a subir la cremallera de la bota antes de agacharse a recoger su chaqueta. Se la echó al hombro y, gracias a su fuerza vampírica fue capaz de colocar a Dean en una postura algo más digna que en la que se había quedado. Incluso lo arropó.

-Hubiera sido genial, Winchester...- dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de sacudir la cabeza y atravesar la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Apagó la luz y salió de allí pensando que jamás volvería a ver a aquel hombre... Pero muy pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Ya que no sería la última vez que le viera.

 **[*Para los entendidos en billar... Sé que no se juega así, estrictamente hablando... pero había que aligerar la escena. De otra forma nos hubiera quedado una escena innecesariamente larga.]**


	2. Minino Minino

****¡Nuevo capítulo!****

 ** **(Sí, tan pronto. Como dije, esto es una trascripción de algo que ya lleva escrito desde Octubre)****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn y Dean se habían conocido en un bar cualquiera y tras una partida de billar y una botella de tequila, ambos protagonistas habían acudido a la habitación del hostal donde se alojaba Dean para pasar una noche entretenida...****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind **  
**Honey you oughta know **  
**Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line **  
**I wanna know what you're doin' after the show"_

 **2**

" **Minino... Minino..."**

 **Dean:**

El camino a la habitación donde Dean se hospedaba no era muy largo, apenas unas calles de donde se situaba el garito del que acababan de salir. Ya iba con la idea en mente de que aquella sería la mejor noche de esa joven que hacía unas horas había conocido, gracias a la seguridad innata que él poseía junto a la que el alcohol le aportaba. Parecía que tomar el aire fresco le estaba ayudando a poder despejarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente y justo cuando llegaron al aparcamiento donde su preciado coche, el Impala del 67, estaba aparcado, no evito ocultar el orgullo que sentía por ese antiguo vehículo que le llevaba a cada caso del que se encargaba, y su compañero de viaje. Al entrar por la puerta era más que obvio que el calentón que Dean tenía era palpable y la fogosidad junto al ansía le llevaron a quitarse la chaqueta y lanzar ésta a un lado. Con tal puntería que lo que consiguió fue tirarla sobre la mesa, donde unos botellines de cerveza ya vacíos adornaba ésta, haciendo que la chaqueta fuese como una bola de bolos provocando que los botellines cayesen al suelo con un fuerte estruendo del que él ni siquiera se percato.

En cuanto ella le empujó sobre la cama, no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido, en un primer instante con una sonrisa en el rostro y al cabo de un minuto la baba ya se le caía por la comisura del labio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con la boca seca y un agudo dolor de cabeza como recordatorio de la botella que ambos se habían bebido la noche anterior. Junto a ese regalo, la falsa idea de que había consumado la noche entre las piernas de Autumn. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ella e inclusive se levantó para mirar si ella estaba en la ducha. Ni rastro. Frunció el ceño y con un gesto de indiferencia pensó que no la volvería a ver, que sería una noche como otra cualquiera y que pasaría al olvido.

Pasó los siguientes días buscando un nuevo caso del que hacerse cargo, una nueva vida que salvar, un ser al que patearle el culo. Pasaba las horas en una cafetería cualquiera, entre periódicos donde buscar noticias fuera de lo normal. Y entonces, una de las noticias llamó su atención: varios asesinatos en circunstancias extrañas, en una pequeña ciudad del estado de Pennsylvania.

El patrón: el apellido de todas las víctimas; Lockwood.

-Vamos a probar suerte... -

Dicho eso, cerró el periódico y sin perder más tiempo se encamino a coger su coche para llegar al lugar. Tardó casi un día entero de camino hasta que al fin consiguió llegar al lugar. Lo primero de todo era encargarse de conseguir algo más de información. No le fue complicado averiguar cuantas personas en esa ciudad compartían ese apellido. Al parecer, la familia portadora de ese apellido había sido menguada hasta tal punto que solamente quedaba con vida una mujer llamada Mathilde. Aparcó en frente de la puerta del domicilio de esa mujer y, vestido con su traje negro, ese que se ponía para hacerse pasar por un agente federal, tocó a la puerta preparando ya su presentación como agente del FBI, tal y como era habitual. Esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió y en cuanto la mujer le pregunto quién era, él saco su falsa placa pidiéndole un momento para poder hablar.

La mujer le ofreció entrar a la casa y le llevó hasta el salón explicándole que tenía visita de una amiga. Lo que el cazador no esperaba era conocer a la mujer que esperaba sentada en el sillón...

-¿Autumn...? Pero...¿qué? - apenas fue capaz de articular una palabra más.

 **Autumn:**

Esa noche, Autumn se montó en su coche y desapareció de aquel pueblo. Ya no le quedaba nada más allí. Sacó un mapa de carreteras y fijó su siguiente objetivo. Se moría de hambre y pensó que en una gran ciudad tendría más suerte. La más cercana estaba a unas siete horas de viaje, así que condujo hasta allí. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Era un vampiro y como tal no necesitaba dormir. Al menos no tanto como un humano. Es decir, su capacidad de aguante era mucho mayor, por lo que poco después de las nueve de la mañana ya había hecho una reserva de una habitación en un hotel de la ciudad y se encaminaba al cuarto de baño de esta para darse un buen baño.

Esa misma noche se alimentó de un par de malnacidos que habían maltratado a dos chicas a la salida de un bar. La vampira los había visto de lejos. Sus miradas, sus intenciones nada cristianas... Incluso era capaz de escuchar como toda la sangre de esos cabrones fluía directa a sus respectivas entrepiernas. Era algo verdaderamente asqueroso. No llegó a matarles. Incluso se aseguró de curarles. Pero se cercioró también de que no volvieran a hacer daño a nadie más:

"Si volvéis a hacer daño a alguien más, vendré de nuevo y terminaré el trabajo, ¿capicci?"

No esperó siquiera a que respondiesen, desapareció de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Y así pasó las siguientes dos ciudad en ciudad. Viajando, lo que más le gustaba hacer. De bar en bar, en alguna que otra ocasión, pues si algo le gustaba era beberse un buen vaso de alcohol cuando tenía ocasión. Era una de las pocas cosas que ella creía que le quedaban de su conciencia humana. Aunque, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, le restaban muchos rasgos de su vida humana pues de lo contrario, nunca habría respondido la llamada de su amiga Mathilda cuando esta la llamó desde Pennsylvania pidiendo ayuda, y de manera desesperada por lo que la vampira pudo leer entre lineas. Ya tenía un nuevo destino y, aunque le quedaba un poco lejos, acudió lo más rápidamente que le fue posible tardando menos de treinta y seis horas en llegar. Todo un logro si contamos que un humano corriente habría recorrido ese camino en poco menos de tres días.

Aparcó delante de la casa de su amiga y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Una costumbre suya. Seguía siendo mujer a pesar de ser un vampiro y si por algo se caracterizaba la rubia era por su belleza y por ello era coqueta. Podía permitírselo.

Salió del coche y en menos de un par de minutos ya estaba sentada en la sala de estar de la antigua mansión Lockwood que Mathilda había reformado de puertas para adentro dotando a la hacienda de un aspecto majestuoso y moderno a partes iguales. La mujer con manos algo temblorosas y mirada aún más asustada si cabe le contaba que desde hacía un par de semanas todos sus familiares estaban muriendo en extrañas circunstancias y que se temía lo peor. Pues aquello no era nada normal. En absoluto. Tanto Autumn como su amiga sabían quien y qué era la otra. Pues si Autumn era un vampiro, su amiga era una bruja aunque tampoco es que ejerciera demasiado como tal. Se hallaban debatiendo qué hacer cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y la anfitriona se levantó a atender al demandante. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió,gracias al fino oído vampírico que poseía, Autumn distinguió una voz.

-Esa voz,...- dijo en un murmullo. No. No podía ser. Aun así, se mantuvo sentada en su sillón con su taza de café en las manos y solo alzó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre. Y efectivamente. Era él. Dean Winchester. Le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y dejó la taza en la mesa.

-Agente...- dijo, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano- Es un placer volver a verle.

-Pero... ¿Es que os conocéis?- preguntó la bruja.

-Es una larga historia... Pero el resumen es... que sí.

Autumn ladeó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Dean antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio, cruzando elegantemente sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos jeans de color oscuro.

-¿Qué te trae hasta las lejanas tierras de Pennsylvania?- preguntó la vampira antes de dar un trago a su café y alzar la vista a Dean mientras bebía.

 **Dean:**

Ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado encontrarse a Autumn en ese lugar y hablando con esa mujer como si fuesen amigas, o ese era el modo en que se hablaban. Unas viejas amigas que llevan años sin verse, tomando un café mientras se ponen al día con los acontecimientos de sus respectivas vidas durante el tiempo en el que no han mantenido contacto. Le costó unos segundos de más estrechar la mano que Autumn le había ofrecido y cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa.

-Un placer volver a verte... Autumn ...-

No le dio tiempo a responder a la pregunta de la anfitriona, cuando Autumn se encargó de hacer un breve resumen.

El cazador paseó la mirada por la estancia: el salón era amplio y a la vez sencillo, una mesa en el centro de este con un sofá a cada lado de ésta. Uno en frente del otro. El resto de la decoración estaba basado en unas estanterías con fotografías familiares, algunos artículos antiguos enmarcados en cuadros de cristal en las paredes y un libro sobre un atril. Un libro que llamó su atención...

Su vista estaba centrada en éste cuando la joven llamó su atención ofreciéndole asiento al lado de Autumn, con una sonrisa como si comprendiese lo que había pasado entre ambos. Dean se sentó donde la mujer le había indicado. Cuando le ofreció algo de beber, él educadamente reclinó la oferta.

-Vengo a encargarme de los asesinatos que están asolando estas tierras... ¿Y tú? - respondió sin dar detalles y se interesó más por el motivo por el cuál ella estaba allí. En cuanto Autumn respondió la bruja se dirigió hacía Dean, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente y ofreciéndole unas galletas recién hechas a las que, al final, él no pudo negarse y cogió, no una si no dos, con una sonrisa de entusiasmo que no le cabía en el rostro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, agente ?-

Parecía que la mujer estaba encantada de colaborar y en su tono de voz se notaba un miedo palpable.

-Por lo que me han informado mis compañeros, antes de mandarme a encargarme del caso, todas las victimas hasta ahora compartían el mismo apellido... Sois familia y la última que queda con vida es usted, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó el cazador con perspicacia- El caso es saber si sabe o intuye, quién podría estar detrás de estos hechos o si antes de morir sus familiares se pusieron en contacto con usted para informarle de hechos raros que pasasen en su casas, de algún suceso extraño...

Dean comenzó a hablar sin pararse y. en algunos momentos. incluso saltándose los modales y hablando con la boca llena. La chica antes de responder dirigió su mirada a Autumn y después a él de nuevo. En esta se podía leer claramente que estaba confusa y dudaba en responder lo que realmente sabia.

-Bueno... Como ya sabe... Las muertes fueron en circunstancias extrañas: Ni puertas ni ventanas fueron forzadas y no hay señales de que nadie hubiese entrado...- respondió ella, al final.

-Entonces... ¿Paso algo fuera de lo normal? - sin perder tiempo fue al grano soltando lo primero que vino a su mente.

Solo podía tratarse de una cosa: un fantasma. Dean se lo anotó mentalmente.

-No se preocupe. Puede contarme lo que sea... He visto demasiadas cosas- se mostraba más respetuoso de lo que era habitual en él... Para dar una buena imagen de sí mismo a la rubia sentada a su lado, Autumn.

La mujer volvió a guardar silencio mirando a Autumn como si le pidiese permiso para contar lo que realmente sabía. Por lo que Dean miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido y algo mosqueado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí ? Si no me decís alguna de las dos lo que pasa no podré ayudar.

 **Autumn:**

-Simplemente visitaba a una vieja amiga...- respondió la rubia a la pregunta del cazador. Sabía que en menos de un par de minutos tendría que poner sus cartas sobre la mesa pero aún así prefería mantener un rato más el misterio. A veces era así de infantil. Y se mantuvo al margen mientras Mathilda y Dean hablaban sobre qué le traía a él allí y su amiga respondía. En esos pocos segundos se dedicó a observar la estancia por encima de su taza de café de la que estaba bebiendo. Por ello no vio que Dean hablaba con la boca llena ni como un par de migas saltaban de su boca al hacerlo. Mejor. Por que de lo contrario la mueca de desagrado de Autumn habría sido más que evidente. Observó las estanterías y los armarios acristalados donde se dejaban ver fotos de familia, un refinado servicio de té de plata que, estaba segura no se había usado en años, ya que Mathilda no era alguien tan cursi, y que solo guardaba como recuerdo. Tal vez herencia familiar. Un atril donde se mostraba un libro de apariencia antigua... Y sobre la repisa de la chimenea un par de candelabros de aspecto moderno que a Autumn le parecieron un detalle muy cuco.

Devolvió la atención a la conversación cuando cayó el silencio y comprobó que Mathilda estaba callada. Dando gracias mentalmente a su cerebro vampírico que era capaz de recordar información aunque no hubiese prestado atención a la conversación la rubia sacudió la cabeza para luego hacer un gesto con la mano y asentir. -Adelante... Es de confianza... Y creo que es el único que puede ayudarte...

Mathilda asintió también como si no estuviese muy convencida de contarle todo aquello a un desconocido. Y estaba segura de que a esas alturas la mujer dudaba que Dean fuera un verdadero agente del FBI o cualquier entidad que se le hubiera ocurrido suplantar.

-Verás... Creo que se trata de mi padre...- la bruja carraspeó y se mordió el labio ligeramente- Es decir, sé que parece una locura, pero creo que está matándonos desde la tumba- volvió a dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva a la vampira y se sintió valiente para explicar aquello un poco más -Verá... Mi padre fue internado por su familia en un centro para enfermedades mentales. Es decir, un psiquiátrico. Pero este se incendió a finales de los noventa y... Mi padre murió allí...

Mientras tanto, Autumn le tendió el periódico de hace un par de semanas donde se decía que cuatro chavales habían entrado en el antiguo psiquiátrico y que uno de ellos había muerto. No se especificaba el por qué. Autumn señaló la foto del muchacho que había fallecido.

-Este es Michael, tenía diecisiete años... Era el sobrino de Mathilda. Fue el primero de la familia en morir...- explicó la vampira y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Pues si el joven Winchester se parecía la mitad de lo que ella pensaba a su padre, ya sabría de lo que se trataba todo aquello. "Fantasmas".

 **Dean:**

Escuchó con atención la historia que esa joven mujer que tenía frente a él, tenía por contar y sacó en claro dos cosas: uno, la amistad de ambas mujeres era bastante grande; y dos, que aquel era un caso de "fantasmas".  
No era la primera que se encargaba de un tema de ese calibre y sabía cómo debía proceder: Necesitaría tanto sal como hierro forjado. Por otro lado, no se trataba de conseguir quemar los huesos, ya que había muerto en un incendio. Entonces sólo quedaba una opción, encontrar un antiguo objeto que perteneciese a ese hombre y al que estuviese aún ligado. Pero antes de nada prefería investigar un poco y no había mejor lugar que el centro psiquiátrico donde estuvo ingresado.

Tras terminar de hablar y él ya tener en mente el qué hacer. Tenía una cuestión más que hablar con la mujer  
-¿Tienes algún objeto preciado que perteneciese a tu padre? - Preguntó pensando que si así era, el caso estaría resuelto en un momento.

-No tengo nada de él. Ni siquiera llegue a conocerle... - La mujer lo miró sin saber muy bien por qué le preguntaba algo así. Su mirada se perdía entre el cazador y Autumn.

Tras esa respuesta no quedaba nada más que hacer allí, por lo que ahora había que pasar a la acción. El cazador se levantó de su asiento sin no antes coger una de esas deliciosas galletas.  
-No te preocupes, por suerte para ti soy el hombre indicado para este tipo de casos. Confía en mí... Voy a echarle un vistazo a ese lugar a ver si encuentro algo... -le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, una de esas con las que conseguía convencer a cualquiera o... todo lo contrario...

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba justo frente a ésta se giró para despedirse de la joven y se encontró frente a frente con Autumn que parecía dispuesta a ir con él. Algo que de inmediato descartó. Él trabajaba solo y no pondría a nadie en peligro.  
-¿A dónde vas ricitos de oro?

 **Autumn:**

Cuando Dean consintió en ayudar a la bruja, Autumn miró a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un apretón a su pierna en señal de apoyo, como si dijera "¿Ves como encontraríamos ayuda?". Y la sonrisa que le dedicó Mathilda parecía contener cierto aire esperanzado. Parecía que Dean tenía un plan, por lo que pudo apreciar al verle levantarse con esa predisposición, no sin antes coger otra de esas galletas. Autumn no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y una suave sacudida de cabeza mientras Mathilda agradecía a Dean que la ayudase con aquello y que, en consecuencia salvara su vida con ello.

Pero Autumn no pensaba dejarle ir solo. Si iba a resolver aquel entuerto, Autumn quería verlo cumplido, y la única forma era acompañarle. Iba a ser un día entretenido, la vampira estaba segura de ello. Así que dedicándole un suave apretón en la mano a su amiga se levantó con presteza a seguir al cazador deteniéndose en la puerta, justo tras de él, teniendo que alzar la mirada para ver su coronilla, ya que el cazador era más alto que ella. Vaya, desde luego tenía el mismo porte que su padre. Por lo que había oído, Sam era más alto que su hermano pero Dean, el mayor de los dos tenía la presencia de su padre, incluida la anchura de sus hombros.

Para cuando el cazador se giró y reparó en ella, la rubia le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, pasando por alto el hecho de que acababa de llamarla como el personaje de un cuento para niños.

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya?- se encogió de hombros y se adelantó para abrir la puerta y salir por ella. Una vez que estuvo en el porche de la casa, se giró de manera coqueta hacia él para guiñarle un ojo.

-Voy contigo-

Y sin más, y contoneando sus caderas de forma innata y de forma natural, se encaminó a bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta el Impala. Ese coche que años antes había conducido John Winchester. Lo conocía bien. Una verdadera joya. desde el punto de vista de la rubia.

 **Dean:**

Esa sonrisa de ella y la forma de girarse hacia él junto con ese guiño coqueto fueron suficientes para que Dean se quedase un momento embobado mirándola y le costase más de lo normal en responder e ir hacía ella para quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Pues así lo consideraba él, era arriesgado que le acompañase. Estúpidamente arriesgado.

-Quieta ahí, "ricitos"... Nadie te ha dicho que quiera que me acompañes. ¿Acaso te crees que somos los "Caza fantasmas"? - se colocó al lado de ella y la atrapó por el brazo con un expresión seria por completo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo trabajo solo. Además, no estás preparada para algo así... - dicho eso, y pareciendo que había dejado claro que se encargaba él sólito se dispuso a entrar al coche por la puerta del conductor sin no antes soltarle una nueva pulla

-Mejor encárgate de que mañana tenga un buen desayuno esperándome. Me lo debes por esa gran noche que te regalé.

 **Autumn:**

Le miró extrañada cuando él la agarró del brazo, y en estas pasó su mirada de la mano del cazador agarrando su brazo al rostro de este, que la observaba con seriedad. -¿Y si dejas que sea yo la que decida si estoy preparada o no?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y apartando la mano de Dean de su propio brazo. Y Dean pasó por su lado para meterse en el coche haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia, que arrugó la nariz y, con cabezonería, fue hasta el coche, sin darse por vencida, y entonces se paró en seco al llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

-¿La mejor noche de mi vida?- no pudo evitar reírse con ganas- Sí, bueno... Lo hubiera sido, para ti... Pero te quedaste dormido, así que me fui a mi hotel... - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Dean:**

Estaba al lado de la puerta del conductor y a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó a Autumn y el sarcasmo en su que le hizo fruncir el ceño y levantar su mirada a ella sin entender muy bien qué decía. Al escuchar la verdad sobre aquella noche, que se había quedado dormido antes de hacer nada, apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el capó del coche e, inclinándose, comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿Qu... Qué... Yo...? ¿QUÉ? Ufff... - Se quedó un par de minutos así y le pidió con la mano a Autumn que guardase silencio.

Momento que le proporcionó a Autumn la oportunidad de meterse al coche junto con él. En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que él, Dean Winchester, no hubiese pasado la noche con ella y no tirado en la cama como cualquier tipejo. Lo único que consiguió animarle era la idea de que ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar podría conseguir limpiar su orgullo y recuperar su fama. Entró al coche poniendo la música a todo trapo, una de sus canciones de una época ya pasada, y sin decirle nada a Autumn, ni siquiera capaz de pedirle que se bajase del coche. Quizás se sentía como... ¿En deuda?

 **Autumn:**

Frunció el ceño al verle tan afectado con la situación y ladeó la cabeza cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro cuando con una mano le pidió silencio mientras se dedicaba a hiperventilar apoyado con la otra mano en el capó del coche y con la cabeza gacha. Casi como si acabasen de propinarle una patada en el estómago. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa divertida y sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar silenciosamente en el vehículo. Cerró la puerta del Impala y se aseguró con el cinturón de seguridad sin poder evitar una sonrisa irónica ya que, en caso de salir volando en un accidente, ella no correría peligro alguno.

Observó en silencio cómo Dean se metía en el coche, y lo arrancaba, encendiendo la radio a todo volumen y dejando escuchar el estribillo de una de esas pegadizas canciones de Foreigner. Las manos de la rubia tamborilean sobre sus propias piernas a ritmo de "Hot Blooded" y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a tararear la canción con suaves sonidos silbantes. Se acomodó en el asiento mientras el coche se movía y salía del camino que llevaba a la casa de Mathilda para incorporarse al asfalto de la calzada.

 **Dean:**

Dean quitó el freno de mano, sin apartar la mirada del camino frente a ellos, para empezar el trayecto al psiquiátrico. **  
**Comenzó a tararear la canción a la par que ésta sonaba. Al fin se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Autumn, dejando a un lado el asunto anterior y centrándose en ese momento. **  
**Observó cómo ella también seguía el ritmo y tamborileaba en sus piernas al igual que él, pero éste en el volante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por gustarle el mismo tipo de música y no pudo evitar pensar "Es la mujer de mi vida". Sacudió la cabeza para descartar ese pensamiento demasiado romántico pero con una extraña e ilícita promesa guardada en éste.

No tardaron demasiado en ver como un imponente edificio aparecía ante la vista de ambos. El cartel de Centro Mental colgaba peligrosamente, suelto en lo alto de una verja que distaba mucho de estar en perfectas condiciones. **  
**Se podía ver con claridad cómo ese lugar había sido dañado por un gran fuego. Cómo ciertas áreas del psiquiátrico estaban medio derruidas y cómo las paredes (hace años de un color blanco) estaban ahora teñidas del color azabache con tonalidad grisácea a causa del humo, más algún que otro pintarrajo de algún chaval.

Aparcó el coche a un lado de la calle, observando desde el interior del vehículo el paisaje que les daba la bienvenida. **  
**Un minuto más tarde salió del coche rodeando éste hasta el maletero. Lo abrió y sacó una escopeta junto a munición suficiente de sal. **  
**Cuando Autumn fue a echar mano a una de las escopetas que había entre decenas de diferentes armas, Dean alargó su mano para atrapar la de ella dejando que su mirada se perdiese en la de la mujer. **  
**Intentó convencerla de que no era una buena idea que fuese armada pero tras una pequeña riña de ambos, que no pudo ganar, no le quedó otra que aceptar de mal grado. **  
**\- Al menos déjame que te indique cómo funciona... - En un momento le indicó por dónde se cargaba el arma, el tipo de seguro, cómo se bajaba el cañón... Pero parecía que esa mujer sabía muy bien como arreglárselas y que no era la primera vez que empuñaba una. **  
**Por lo que con un humor algo agrio le pidió que al menos se quedase en todo momento junto a él y que no se alejase a más de medio metro. No deseaba que ella saliese herida.

 **Autumn:**

Le gustaban los viajes en coche, sobre todo si no era ella la que conducía. Y le gustaba subirse en un coche como aquel. Era una verdadera maravilla poder disfrutar del cuero de aquellos asientos, como también lo era el relajante sonido del motor ronroneando en la carretera. Y se disfrutaba aún más si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que disfrutaban de buena y selecta música, que recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia haciéndole tararear y golpetear sus manos en sus muslos a ritmo de los acordes correspondientes.

Poco después, a las afueras de la ciudad, llegaron a aquel enorme y antiguo psiquiátrico. Un lugar en el que desde luego no desearías pasar una noche entera y que Autumn en cualquier otra circunstancia habría evitado pisar pues daba la sensación de que almas en pena aun caminaban por allí.

Salió de coche a la par que Dean, solo que en vez de quedarse contemplando la fachada, la vampira subió la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta el cuello, y cuando él se puso en marcha, la chica lo hizo también bordeando el coche hasta llegar al maletero. Maletero que, al ser abierto reveló un doble fondo lleno de armas de todo tipo. Pistolas, escopetas, estacas, dagas, cuchillos, machetes... Como también "armas" para derrotar a otro tipo de criaturas no humanas o vampíricas: Agua bendita, sal, varas de hierro...

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al pasear la mirada sobre las pistolas y escopetas. Y una de sus manos hizo el amago de ir a coger una de ellas cuando Dean la detuvo y ella frunció el ceño, indignada. Al parecer él tenía en mente no darle ni un solo arma. Pero Autumn disentía. Y se vieron envueltos en una breve riña en la que Dean tuvo que aceptar que ella iba a ir armada. Al final, el cazador accedió e incluso estuvo enseñándola como cargarla, quitar el seguro y demás... Y cuando Dean quiso darle un arma pequeña ella arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué me das la pequeña?- preguntó dedicándole una suave sonrisa, a propósito. Y con una mirada pícara cogió una de las escopetas. Solo que esta vez fue ella misma la que cargó el arma, y una vez cargada la sostuvo apuntando hacia abajo como debía hacerse, sosteniéndola culata bajo su axila.

-Bien... ¿Vamos?- dijo, la muchacha haciendo una seña hacia el enorme edificio. Dean cerró el maletero mientras la rubia ya se aproximaba a la entrada del enorme pabellón, pero el cazador fue más rápido y antes de que ella abriera la puerta él la colocó a su espalda diciendo algo como que allí estaría más segura. La rubia rodó los ojos y decidió obedecer mientras Dean apartaba la cinta policial que aun adornaba la entrada desde la muerte del sobrino de Mathilda, y abría la puerta, que los recibió con un sonido chirriante y algo molesto. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y las paredes algo ennegrecidas por el fuego que lo había asolado. Y en los pasillos resonaba el eco de sus pasos. El ambiente estaba cargado y aun podía olerse el hollín ya que aquel edificio había permanecido cerrado mucho tiempo hasta que los chavales habían entrado a jugar allí. Anduvieron dejando atrás un par de salas vacías hasta que oyeron un ruido en la habitación cercana y Dean se puso rápidamente en alerta indicándole que, en silencio entraran en la sala. Así que Autumn le siguió obedeciendo sus mudas indicaciones que decían que abriese una de las taquillas desde donde había venido aquel ruido. Así que, mientras Dean se ponía en posición, la muchacha se dispuso a abrir la taquilla. Y cuando lo hizo...

 **Dean:**

En todo momento él se mantenía delante de Autumn, él era quien se encargaba de decidir que sala en la que entrar y en cual no. Dando mentalmente las gracias porque Autumn se mantuviese cerca de él y al menos le hiciese caso en esa ocasión.

A lo largo del pequeño recorrido que daban por el edificio vio los resto de algunas visitas nocturnas llevadas a cabo por grupos de jóvenes a ese lugar. Le parecía una estupidez por parte de ellos pero también podía entender que esos jóvenes no sabían lo que allí se podría esconder y que seguramente lo hacían para parecer unos machotes, o ganar alguna apuesta. Algo a lo que ni el propio Dean podría negarse. **  
**  
Revisaron un par de salas en las que no había nada que llamase realmente la atención, sólo mobiliario antiguo y hecho cenizas, junto a algún botellín o botes de spray tirados por el suelo.

Tampoco paso desapercibido para él que el ambiente estaba bastante cargado, algo que le llevó a sacar un pequeño artilugio del tamaño de un walkie-talkie, con una antena y unas pequeñas bombillas en la parte superior. Uno de esos aparatos que te indican si ha pasado por ahí algún espectro. **  
**Lo encendió y esperó. El artefacto comenzó a emitir un sonido oscilante dando alguna que otra lectura pero parecía que por esa zona no había realmente ninguna pista.

Estaba enfrascado analizando un antiguo mueble con aquel aparato cuando un ruido llamó la atención de ambos. **  
**Se giró en dirección de Autumn, guardó el aparato y le indicó a la vampiresa que no hiciese ruido y le siguiese.

Antes de nada comprobó su arma y fue con esta ya preparada para cualquier cosa que sucediese. **  
**Al parecer, el ruido provenía de una taquilla que estaba junto a una larga hilera de éstas. **  
**Le indicó con señas y en silencio a Autumn que la abriese mientras él era quien se encargaba de apuntar. **  
**Cuando Autumn de un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de la taquilla, un gato gris maulló y salió escopetado de allí, asustado. Pero el que más se asustó fue Dean que como una niña pequeña dio un pequeño brinco antes de soltar un escandaloso grito. Necesitó inclinarse apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas cogiendo aire y dejando que su corazón acelerado se calmase. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacía Autumn una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Eso ha sido aterrador... - Consiguió decir aún con la respiración agitada.

 **Autumn:**

Se esperaba cualquier cosa. Se esperaba un fantasma, una cabeza cortada... Cualquier cosa... Pero no un gato que saltó asustado desde la balda superior de la taquilla y huyó despavorido por la puerta por la que Dean y Autumn acababan de entrar. Y lo que menos se esperaba la rubia era que Dean gritase de aquella manera, como una niña asustada que acababa de ver una cucaracha. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y suspirar con ligera frustración. Miró a Dean entre contrariada y desconcertada cuando él sonrió y bromeó de aquella forma.

"Menudo idiota...", pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza y caminaba un par de pasos hasta el cazador. Se agachó y recuperó del suelo la escopeta que Dean había dejado caer. al asustarse de aquella forma. La alzó y la presionó contra el pecho de Dean. -Vamos, Misifú...- dijo en contrapartida por haberla llamado "Ricitos de Oro". Y en ese momento le pareció un buen mote. Sostuvo su escopeta bien asida y siempre apuntando hacia el suelo con el cañón de esta. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan fuerte para enfrentarse a todas las cosas a las que se había enfrentado y sin embargo ser tan crío para gritar de aquella forma cuando vio aparecer ese gato?

Y así, salió por la puerta, para retomar el camino por el pasillo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Autumn se giró hacia Dean.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a los archivos. Al sótano. Estos edificios solían guardar la información importante en los sótanos bajo llave, resguardado de posibles catástrofes o destrozos. Si tenemos suerte, el fuego podría no haber conseguido entrar...- dijo la rubia conforme atravesaba el pasillo para dar con la puerta que los llevaría a los sótanos. No tardó más de un par de minutos en dar con ella. Una puerta blindada de añejo color verde aunque ahora ya oxidada, combada, dañada por los efectos del fuego. Incluso llevaba candado, y Autumn estaba a punto de suspirar resignada, pero Dean esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y de la parte trasera de su cinturón sacó unas cizallas. Cizallas que empleó en cortar el acero del candado.

-¿Siempre llevas eso ahí o improvisas sobre la marcha?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa entre divertida y aliviada mientras Dean retiraba el candado de la puerta y la abría para dejar paso a la muchacha, que bajó las escaleras mientras enarbolaba una de las linternas de las que Dean se había encargado de proveerle. Y así, descendieron hasta un pasillo que les llevó directos a la sala de los archivos donde una docena de ficheros se agolpaban y cogían polvo con el paso del tiempo.

-Lockwood... Lockwood...- decía la rubia mientras repasaba todos los cajones, uno por uno. Escuchó aquel trasto de Dean emitiendo una suave de rápidos pitidos, y para cuando se giró para decirle a Dean que hiciera callar a aquel trasto... lo vio a su espalda. Un fantasma. Un espectro transparente de aspecto desastroso que amenazaba con hundir su mano en la espalda de Dean.

-¡DEAN! ¡AL SUELO!- gritó la joven, y para cuando Dean obedeció, la muchacha disparó contra el espectro. Rápidamente Autumn, que ya había localizado el fichero específico, se giró hacia los archivos y lo cogió apresuradamente.

 **Dean:**

Cogió la escopeta cuando Autumn se la posó contra el pecho tras recogerla del suelo, y mantuvo esa sonrisa estúpida suya en el rostro hasta que Autumn le llamo "Misifú". Lo que provocó que Dean saliese tras de ella apresurado y refunfuñando.

-¿Cómo que Misifú...? ¡Será posible! Así que Misifú... ¡EH! ¿No podrías haber elegido otro mote mejor...? Rubias... - eso último apenas fue un susurro y por suerte para él parecía que Autumn le ignoraba por completo.

Al llegar al pasillo, Dean siguió observando el lugar y cómo no, buscando al gato que le había hecho gritar como una cría y dejado en ridículo delante de esa imponente mujer. En todo momento disimuló lo que andaba haciendo y era apenas un susurro cuando se dedicaba a decir "minino, minino".

Cuando Autumn propuso la idea de bajar al sótano en busca de los archivos, Dean se encontraba maldiciendo al gato, por no saber dónde se había metido y tuvo que girarse para mirar a la vampiresa asintiendo con la cabeza como aprobación a su idea. -Parece que la fama no os hace justicia a las rubias... De vez en cuando tenéis alguna buena idea... - una pequeña pulla para no quedar mal y por que no se le hubiese ocurrido a él esa idea, siendo un hecho, que se suponía que Dean era el experto en estas situaciones, En todo momento se mantuvieron el uno al lado del otro cuando siguieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la vieja y maltratada puerta que les llevaba hasta su objetivo.

Al llegar a la sala donde un montón de ficheros les esperaba, como hubiese hecho con Sam, Dean se entretuvo mirando la nada y disimulando para que fuese Autumn la que encontrase la carpeta que necesitaban. Ya se sabía de sobra que de los Winchester él no era la cabeza pensante y en ese caso no sería menos. Estaba mirando una carpeta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que necesitaban cuando escuchó el peculiar pitido del detector de lecturas, apenas le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta en busca del motivo que provocaba que el aparato se despertase, cuando escuchó la advertencia de Autumn. Se tiró al suelo como pudo y observó cómo se desaparecía el espectro de un hombre tras el disparo de Autumn.

Se levantó sacudiendo sus raídos vaqueros y cogió la escopeta del suelo

-Bien hecho, preciosa. Salgamos de aquí antes de que nuestro amigo vuelva ... - cogió a Autumn de la mano tirando suavemente de ella hasta llegar a la salida.

Ya en el exterior fue capaz de respirar con tranquilidad y suspirar aliviado porque ambos hubiesen salido sanos y salvos. Fue hasta el coche y dejando en el maletero las armas de ambos, entró en en el coche junto a Autumn.

-Vamos a mi hostal, allí podremos ver esos papeles con tranquilidad,.. este sitio me pone de los nervios... - arrancó el coche y dando la vuelta se puso en dirección al hostal.


	3. Filigrana

****¡Hola! Tercer capítulo de este fanfic ambientado en nuestro rol.****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior, Dean y Autumn se habían internado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico abandonado donde estuvo encerrado el padre de Mathilde, y aparte de encontrarse con un espectro muy cabreado, recuperaron una carpeta con un informe de evaluación sobre el paciente.****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _Do you believe you're missing out_

 _And everything good is happening somewhere else?_ _  
_ _But with nobody in your bed_ _  
_ _The night's hard to get through"_

 **3**

 **Filigrana**

 **Autumn:**

Estrechó la carpeta contra su pecho y dejó que Dean agarrase su mano tirando de ella con una suavidad que la vampira no se esperaba en él sabiendo quien era su padre y por como lo había educado. Autumn se lo sabía bien. Y no mentiremos, disfrutó secretamente de aquel contacto tan fortuito. Corrió a través del pasillo, y por las escaleras que anteriormente habían descendido, para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Una vez que salieron al exterior y el aire puro los embargó, la muchacha miró a Dean que parecía aliviado de haber salido de aquel lugar de una vez por todas. A la vez que el cazador, ella rodeó el vehículo y dejó la escopeta en el maletero, adelantándose para entrar por la puerta del copiloto dejando que Dean cerrase el maletero y se subiese en el coche. Al parecer ya tenían un sitio en el que quedarse, por lo que ella ojeó por encima el informe, ya que intuía que Dean no era de los que leían demasiado y que sería ella la que debería informarse algo más.  
Por fin llegaron al motel, un lugar simplón y nada pintoresco situado a las afueras del pueblo, donde no había más que un par de coches aparcados en el parking y dado que Autumn no llevaba equipaje en aquel momento cogió la llave de la habitación que Dean le tendía y acudió a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Y lo que se encontró...

Dentro de la sala, que era de lo más sencillo, constando solo de una cama, un par de mesillas, una nevera, una televisión, una pequeña cómoda y un juego de una mesa y dos sillas, la joven pudo apreciar además un desorden de lo más inesperado. Por como mantenía su coche, Autumn había esperado que aquel tipo fuera alguien de lo más pulcro. Pero no. Había ropa encima de la cama, botellines de cerveza vacíos sobre la mesa, una caja de pizza... Y Autumn prefirió dejar de mirar. Apartó unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla en el respaldo de la silla para acto seguido sentarse sobre esta. Una vez que Dean entró en la habitación, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra alternando entre la carpeta que acababan de conseguir y lo que pudieron encontrar en Internet. Autumn tamborileaba con su pie sobre el suelo a medida que leía y repasaba una página y otra, no sin antes alzar la mirada para ver a un concentrado Dean Winchester ocupado en leer un artículo de Internet sobre el incendio del psiquiátrico. Al cabo de unas horas la muchacha se estiró en la silla y bostezó. Pero no de sueño. -Me muero de hambre- aseguró mientras ordenaba de nuevo los papeles que había estado ojeando, y cerraba la carpeta de color manila- ¿Tú no?

 **Dean:**

Durante el trayecto al motel donde Dean tenia pagada una habitación, el no abrió la boca. Estaba completamente metido en el caso, aunque en ciertos momentos su mente se dedicaba a recordar el momento en que fue salvado del espectro gracias a Autumn. Recordando como su pelo se movía por el retroceso del arma al disparar... Su mirada, que no reflejaba duda alguna, su postura al sujetar el arma... Se veía realmente sexy, o para él era así. Cuando esa idea pasó por su mente no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre dientes dibujarse en su rostro y dedicarle una mirada de reojo.

Y la vio a su lado, sentada con la carpeta entre sus manos, leyendo por encima el fichero que se habían llevado... Y esa sonrisa suya no hizo otra cosa que ampliarse. "Ya basta, Dean. Céntrate"

Necesitó recordarse, para volver a mirar a la carretera y dejar todas esas ensoñaciones con Autumn. Al llegar al motel no tardó nada en aparcar, ya que el parking estaba casi vació por lo que dejó el coche lo mas cerca de donde estaba su habitación.

Ya que parecía que Autumn se quedaría con él hasta que el caso fuese resuelto, le ofreció una de las llaves de la habitación para que ella también pudiese tener su libertad y entrar sin tener que estar pendiente de él en todo momento.

Vio la cara de sorpresa y cierto asco de Autumn cuando cruzaron la puerta de la habitación. No se había acordado de recoger todo eso y es que para ser sinceros entre que Dean no esperaba visita y que era un desastre con la organización y la limpieza, ese lugar daba bastante asco. Con una sonrisa entre divertida y de disculpa comenzó a recoger los botellines y la caja de pizza de la mesa para tirarlos a la basura y así poder trabajar sobre la mesa. Quitó su ropa de la cama metiendo toda en la bolsa de equipaje sin comprobar si estaba limpia o no.

Cogió una cerveza fría y se puso junto a Autumn a investigar sobre el caso.

Los documentos que habían encontrado no les facilitaba las cosas ni les daba ninguna pista de algún objeto que perteneciese al fantasma. Pero lo interesante era que ese hombre fue ingresado al parecer por alucinaciones, afirmar que poseía poderes y la manipulación de antigua magia. Si la información no se analizaba desde el punto racional del ser humano buscando darle una explicación a todo, podrían considerar que ese hombre muy probablemente sería un brujo y de ahí que se le ingresase por la familia con el objetivo de librarse de él.

Al menos algo era algo... o eso pensó Dean al tener esa información. Ya sabían algo más sobre el espectro, ahora tocaba conseguir algo con lo que pararle y evitar que la amiga de Autumn terminase igual que el resto de la familia. Estaba dándole vueltas a esa idea sin saber dónde podrían encontrar lo que necesitaban cuando la voz de Autumn le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quitó un lapicero que estaba masticando y la miró.

-Ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre... Venga, vamos . Invito yo - dicho eso dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y cuando Autumn ya estuvo también preparada, se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y espero a que ella saliese primero para cerrar tras de sí. De camino al coche cuando ambos tenían que cruzarse para uno ir a la zona del conductor y ella a la del copiloto, él aprovecho para un contacto con ella y colocar su mano al final de su espalda.

Fueron a una cafetería que estaba en el centro del pueblo. Básicamente, porque a Dean le llamo la atención el cartel de neón en la posada de ésta. Tras entrar y sentarse en una mesa vacía, la camarera no tardó en hacer su aparición para tomar nota de lo que cenarían . Y Dean como siempre eligió una gran hamburguesa junto a unas patatas, y una cerveza fría como acompañamiento. Lo de siempre.

Tras ser atendidos y después de compartir un par de frases ambos sobre el caso y qué hacer al día siguiente, la camarera apareció con los platos. Rápidamente Dean echó mano a su hamburguesa y comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiese comido en siglos. -Entonces... ¿Hoy dormirás en mi habitación...? - decía Dean con boca llena y la comisura del labio manchada de salsa.

 **Autumn:**

Se sintió hasta aliviada cuando Dean consintió en ir a cenar. No es que la comida humana la llenase demasiado pero al menos la saciaba un poco y calmaba esa sed que de vez en cuando atenazaba su garganta. Y para qué engañarnos, le gustaba poder fingir que era humana para poder darse el gusto de comer palomitas de vez en cuando, o un gran pedazo de pizza. El siglo XXI tenia cosas maravillosas y ojala hubiera existido todo aquello antes de que la rubia hubiera renacido tras su muerte humana...

En fin, el caso es que cogió su chaqueta rápidamente y tras dejar el informe bien asegurado en una de las láminas del techo, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo si acaso a alguien le daba curiosidad, salió por la puerta de la habitación dando directamente al aparcamiento. Le gustaban ese tipo de moteles de bajo presupuesto. No sabía exactamente el por qué, ya que tampoco es que lo pasase mal en las grandes suites de lujo en las que solía alojarse cuando se dejaba caer por Londres o París... Al llegar al coche y tener que rodear este para acudir hasta la puerta del copiloto, notó el roce de la mano de Dean en su espalda baja y todo su cuerpo reaccionó, llenándola de un calor y un ligero estremecimiento que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior por un instante. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Una sincera. Una que quizás buscaba ir más allá, pero que se esfumó en cuanto fue consciente de con quien estaba tratando: Dean, el hijo de John Winchester. Un cazador que le clavaría una estaca en el corazón en cuanto se enterase de quien y qué era ella. Pues había demasiados secretos entre los dos y que Autumn esperaba que no salieran a la luz...Pero no todo es para siempre, ni siquiera los secretos. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos...

La rubia dejó a Dean elegir el lugar donde cenarían, no por nada, si no por que ella no pondría pegas de un lugar u otro. De peores lugares había bebido o comido... Es lo que tiene ser vampiro durante la peste negra o en la época de grandes enfermedades que asolaron la sociedad mundial. Se conformó con pedir un plato de ensalada y un tazón de crema de calabaza. Ella era así. Aunque era un vampiro, prefería mantener una apariencia sana. Pero no nos engañemos, en cuanto vio la enorme hamburguesa que la camarera puso delante de las narices de Dean la rubia arrugó la nariz y estuvo a un paso de encargar una de esas para sí.

Hablaron del caso, pero no llegaron a sacar nada en claro, solo se comentaron lo que uno y otro habían encontrado: Que el tío fue encerrado por su familia, y que quizás por eso el espectro ahora estaba cargándoselos a todos... Que el incendio se había llevado a cabo veinte años atrás en circunstancias aun por esclarecer...

Iba a contestar a eso de que esa noche dormirían en la misma habitación, cuando la rubia vio como a Dean le resbalaba algo de salsa por la comisura del labio. Y lejos de parecerle algo asqueroso, la chica no pudo evitar sentirlo como algo adorable. Sí, a veces nuestra amiga era algo rara.

-¿Se te ha olvidado como comer...?- preguntó no obstante mientras cogía su propia servilleta y se inclinaba ligeramente para alcanzar a limpiar la comisura del labio del cazador de forma suave, alzando al final la mirada hacia él, encontrando sus ojos y esbozando una leve sonrisa. El resto de la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, y tras pagar decidieron volver al motel. Autumn descubrió que sus cosas ya estaban allí. Esbozó una sonrisa conforme. Mathilda debía de habérselas enviado. Por lo que se agachó y abrió su maleta de viaje para alcanzar su neceser y una camiseta ancha que era lo que normalmente usaba para dormir. Se introdujo en el baño y tras asearse y ponerse la camiseta, solo con la ropa interior inferior salió del baño, y con la ropa usada, doblada y metida dentro de otra pequeña bolsa de tela acudió a meterla de nuevo en la bolsa de viaje. Otra cosa no, pero era ordenada. Y quizás también lo hizo como lección moral hacia Dean, una ligera pulla silenciosa. Caminó descalza por la habitación y se paró delante de la cama.

-Elige. ¿Derecha o izquierda...?- dijo señalando la cama, dando a entender que no pensaba ocupar el sofá ni nada por el estilo.

 **Dean:**

Dean, al escuchar la pregunta de Autumn sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, frunció el ceño y como acto reflejo echó ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás, pero no tardó en entender que las intenciones de Autumn era limpiarle la comisura del labio. Esperó a que ella terminase, pero de forma inconsciente no pudo evitar soltar la hamburguesa para coger un puñado de servilletas para limpiarse el resto de la boca.

La cena transcurrió sin nada relevante y al acabar pidieron la cuenta, ni siquiera perdieron más tiempo en quedarse allí. Simplemente se levantaron y cogiendo el coche volvieron al motel donde pasarían la noche, juntos. Una idea que a Dean le resultaba bastante agradable, ya que pensaba que conseguiría demostrar lo que la anterior vez, en la que se vieron y se conocieron, no pudo: Lo bueno que se consideraba en la cama y cumplir con darle la mejor noche de su vida a la vampiresa.

Como sorpresa para Dean, resultó que las cosas de Autumn habían llegado al motel, lo que inmediatamente le llevó a pensar que podría observar algún conjuntito sexy. Por lo que, cuando ella salió del baño tras asearse, se llevó un buen chasco al ver que era una mujer que prefería la comodidad. Aunque eso de que fuese en ropa interior inferior le dio la oportunidad de mirarle el trasero y contemplar sus largas y definidas piernas. Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Autumn antes de responderla.

-Me es indiferente... Ponte donde quieras... - en parte, su contestación era verdad pero por otro lado tenía en mente no pasar la noche durmiendo, más bien, encargarse de tener una noche movidita.

Una última mirada y se dirigió al baño para así poder lavarse los dientes, mirarse al espejo y repeinarse pasando sus manos por el cabello comprobando que seguía siendo el mismo chico sexy que se consideraba.

-Con esta cara, ¿quien no va a caer ante ti? Venga Dean, sal ahí y demuéstrale a "ricitos" de qué pasta estás hecho.. - una sonrisa picarona a si mismo y volvió a salir. Se paró al pie de la cama y, mirando a Autumn comenzó a desnudarse.

-Mañana podríamos ir a las casas de las victimas hasta ahora a ver si podemos sacar algo en claro... por seguir alguna pista...

Un simple comentario más bien para lucir cuerpo mientras se quitaba las botas y los pantalones junto a la camiseta. Tras un momento, colocó los brazos en jarras para exhibirse y terminar por darse cuenta que, al parecer, para Autumn sus "encantos" pasaban desapercibidos.

Fue hasta la cama ocupando el lado que Autumn había dejado libre. Se tumbó un momento boca arriba mirando al techo.

"Venga Dean. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

Pensó antes de girarse hacía Autumn, deslizando su mano por la cintura de ella hasta el vientre con suavidad. Una delicada caricia que apenas era un roce mientras que con la otra apartaba el pelo de su cuello para poder tener acceso a éste, pasando la punta de su nariz por la piel de esa zona.

 **Autumn:**

Al darse cuenta de que Dean era indiferente con respecto a qué sitio de la cama usar, la rubia se colocó en el flanco izquierdo. Así tenía la puerta más cerca en caso de que algo ocurriera o si alguien entraba y los atacaba. Sí. Así era Autumn. Siempre quería tener todo cubierto, y una vía de escape por si acaso. Era increíblemente meticulosa. Tanto que no mucha gente que hubiera compartido tiempo con ella lo soportaba. Menuda era Autumn...  
Abrió las mantas de la cama y se metió entre ellas, antes de acomodar el almohadón para poder dormir más cómodamente. Y en esas se hallaba la rubia cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, descubrió que Dean se estaba desnudando delante de ella. No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada y alzar las cejas mientras observaba como caían los pantalones dejando al descubierto la ropa interior y lo que se adivinaba bajo ella. Ladeó la cabeza durante un breve segundo y cuando finalmente se quitó la camiseta y solo le cubría la ropa interior, la mujer recuperó la compostura acomodándose en la cama y optando por tumbarse haciendo ver que no estaba interesada. Y en verdad era mejor que dejase de mirar. No quería hacer ninguna cosa absurda de la que seguro se arrepentiría. Dean no era cualquier tío que había conocido vulgarmente en un bar... Bueno, sí. Lo era... Pero de la misma forma, era algo más. Autumn no era capaz de explicarlo, pero sabía que Dean era algo más, aunque fuese cazador... Había algo más en todo aquello. Y no quería acostarse con él para verse obligada a borrarle la memoria a la mañana siguiente. No. No quería hacer las cosas así con él.  
Carraspeó y se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Dean y apoyando el rostro sobre la palma de su mano izquierda mientras observaba la puerta en los segundos que había estado pensando. Y entonces, el roce de la mano de Dean paseándose sin escrúpulos por su piel la sacó de su ensimismamiento, ya que todo su cuerpo se estremeció e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos, para contener un suave jadeo al notar un roce mimoso en su cuello. Tuvo que emplearse a fondo para no emitir ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera el suave gemido que su garganta le pedía.  
-Dean...- dijo, cogiendo la mano que Dean había llevado hasta su abdomen, y apartándola de su cuerpo- Duérmete...-sentenció.  
Aun con esas, le costó un par de minutos conseguir que el cazador dejase el tema. Era lo mejor para ambos. Si él se enteraba de su condición sería fatal para ambos... Y no quería eso.

Pero una cosa es lo que piensas y lo que consideras más sensato, y otra muy distinta lo que tu corazón y tu cuerpo te reclaman. Por eso aquella noche para Autumn fue de lo más confusa. Pues desde el momento en que cerró los ojos y entró en fase REM sus sueños tenían que ver con una cosa. La curiosidad.  
Sí. Curiosidad.  
Curiosidad por saber como sería sentir el roce de la piel de Dean bajo sus labios o bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Como sería el roce de la piel del cazador contra la cara interna de sus muslos cuando le tuviera entre las piernas. Su cabeza imaginaba. Proyectaba escenas de lo que podría ser. El movimiento de los músculos de la espalda de Dean alzándose sobre ella, la tensión en sus brazos al sostener su cuerpo... ¿Cómo sería la expresión de su rostro cuando llegase al final...? ¿Cómo sería el nombre de la rubia pronunciado en un gemido a través de los labios de Dean Winchester?

Y entonces... Autumn despertó. De golpe. Abriendo los ojos en mitad de la habitación a oscuras. Y fue consciente de con qué acababa de soñar. Abrió los labios algo sorprendida por sus propias imaginaciones y se pasó una mano por el cabello apartándolo de su rostro. Y entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia Dean que dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa esbozada en las comisuras de sus labios y no pudo evitar sentir ternura. Era como un crío. Mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose de manera hercúlea para no buscar refugiarse en el calor de sus brazos. El calor que le faltaba a su propia piel desde hacía más de ochocientos años. En su lugar deslizó un par de dedos a modo de caricia por la mejilla del cazador, que frunció el ceño ligeramente y cambió de postura, pero sin llegar a despertarse.  
"¿Qué coño te pasa, Autumn?", pensó la rubia, inmediatamente después mientras sacudía la cabeza.  
"Tengo que salir de aquí", fue lo siguiente que pasó por su cabeza. Aire puro, despejarse. Comer algo. Dieta vampírica. Sí, eso le vendría bien.  
Así que se levantó, se puso los pantalones, las botas y cogiendo previamente la llave de la habitación y guardándola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón se levantó para salir de allí sin hacer ruido.  
Y una vez fuera, corrió.  
Corrió durante millas. Hasta dar con el pueblo más cercano a al menos veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Cuanto más lejos de Dean, mejor. Y lo siguiente fue buscar al primer incauto que vio. Y, aunque Autumn solía alimentarse de personas que hacían daño a otras, que mataban, que violaban o que maltrataban a sus hijos.. Pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno así a las horas que eran y mucho menos cuando tenía que volver al motel antes de que Dean se despertara y se preguntara donde estaba al no verla allí. Así que, usó la compulsión sobre un pobre hombre que salía a tirar la basura a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa. Incluso iba con la bata y las zapatillas de estar por casa.  
Pero Autumn fue atenta con él, se alimentó lo suficiente para que el tipo pudiera salir de allí andando y volviera a su vida, y le borró la memoria fácilmente, incluso le curó la herida causada por el mordisco.  
Tan cuidadosa era la rubia y tanta experiencia tenía, que se ocupó de no gotear y de no mancharse la camiseta ya que era la misma con la que se había ido a dormir.

Una hora después, habiendo comido como es debido, ya entraba de nuevo por la habitación del motel, con sumo cuidado y en un silencio sepulcral. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó donde los había dejado antes de irse a dormir, y sin mirar a Dean para no volver a hacer una gilipollez como había sido acariciarle la mejilla, decidió tratar de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de que Dean trajera un par de cafés para llevar, de la cafetería del motel se dedicó a las labores de aseo, por lo que se hizo un recogido en el pelo una vez se hubo vestido y acudió a lavarse los dientes al cuarto de baño. Dean estaba ahí. Cepillándose los dientes en silencio, también.  
Y la rubia decidió ponerse a trabajar mentalmente en el caso. A ver. Necesitaban saber de algún objeto que hubiera pertenecido al fallecido. Algo preciado para él. A lo que más apegado estuviese. O eso le había contado Dean, así que la muchacha se puso a pensar, haciendo trabajar a su mente a la velocidad de la luz.  
Si el tipo había sido encerrado por que, literalmente, practicaba magia seguramente tendría algún objeto mágico que fuera solo suyo. Y no podría habérselo llevado consigo al psiquiátrico ya que allí no dejaban meter objetos personales. Lo habría dejado a salvo...  
Y entonces se le ocurrió. Como una epifanía. Y pudo verlo. Allí sobre el atril. Esa encuadernación y esa letra "L" grabada con una filigrana de oro sobre la portada. Se giró hacia Dean con los ojos abiertos como platos, una vez que escupió la pasta de dientes. Golpeó suavemente el brazo de Dean para llamar su atención.  
-Dean... El objeto de Lockwood... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo...?- dijo ella con esa clase de expresión en el rostro de quien acaba de encontrar el mayor tesoro conocido por el hombre.

 **Dean:**

En cuanto Autumn apartó su mano, al cazador le quedó claro que ella no deseaba nada o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Pero ya conocemos a Dean y no pensaba irse a dormir sin al menos intentarlo un poco más y tentarla. Si no se intenta nunca se sabe y eso era algo que Dean tenía muy presente, no solo en ese tipo de casos, sino en su vida en general. Si él se rindiese a la primera de cambio cada vez que un simple problema se le presentaba por delante no sería él, ni hubiese llegado hasta donde había llegado. Por eso, dejó que le apartase la mano, pero volvió al ataque de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

-Autumn... sabes que lo deseas igual que yo... Si no fuese así, no me hubieses acompañado la noche que nos conocimos... - pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto y al final no le quedó más opción que girarse en la cama e intentar dormir.

-Parece que esta noche no habrá acción... - susurró hablando con su entrepierna. Trataba esa parte de su cuerpo como si fuese una persona en vez de lo que era. Pero así era él, dándole más importancia a lo que le colgaba entre las piernas que a otro tipo de cosas, como pueden ser los romances. Prefería los de una simple noche que el hecho de atarse a una persona; o quizás simplemente se convencía de algo así para no tener que replantearse el tipo de vida que llevaba. Para no verse tentado a ser una persona normal, y si él no continuaba por ese camino ¿Quién se encargaría de patear culos?

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y dejar la mente en blanco para conseguir conciliar el sueño. O al menos, eso era lo que planeaba hacer, pero quitar de su cabeza que una mujer como Autumn estaba en la misma cama que él, era algo bastante complicado y le costó caer en el mundo de los sueños más de lo que hubiese querido.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se levantó no perdió tiempo en darse una ducha rápida y vestirse con ropa "limpia". Antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió a Autumn para informarla de que iría a la cafetería del motel a por algo que desayunar y que estaría de vuelta en nada. Al llegar a la cafetería una muchacha,de aproximadamente veinticincos años, le daba los buenos días y le servía un par de cafés. Un par de trozos de tarta llamaron su atención, tenían una pinta deliciosa y, claro está, no pudo resistirse y los compró también. La chica, con una radiante sonrisa, le cobró y salió de la barra para darle el pedido, metiendo en el bolsillo de su pantalón una servilleta con su nombre y su número de teléfono. Dean, con una sonrisa esplendida y con el ánimo por las nubes salió de la cafetería con las bolsas de papel de los cafés y las tartas.

-¿Ves, machote? Sigues manteniendo ese don tuyo para las mujeres... - comentó en voz alta para sí mismo. Antes de entrar en la habitación se paró un momento y sacó el trozo de servilleta que la chica le había dado. Ni siquiera llegó a abrirlo y lo tiró en la primera papelera que encontró sin entender muy bien el motivo. Básicamente no le interesaba llamar a esa chica, hacía unas semanas no hubiese dudado de intentar algo con ella.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Entró a la habitación con los dos cafés y tras desayunar se metió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Más bien, ambos se metieron en el baño, a la vez, para lavarse los dientes. Autumn estaría repasando el caso en el que estaban trabajando pero la de Dean... Nada más lejos de la realidad. Más bien, en su mente estaba creando una lista muy clara y explícita de todas las posturas y lugares de esa habitación en los que le gustaría poder estar con la vampiresa. De ahí, que cuando ella llamó su atención y le preguntó si estaba pensando lo mismo que él, con el cepillo en un lado de la boca y con la pasta de dientes cayéndose por la comisura contraria, afirmó con la cabeza un momento y consiguió decir:

-Pero dilo tú antes... -

Y al escuchar lo del libro, escupió de golpe y se lavó rápidamente.

-Bien hecho, Autumn... - paró un momento al decir la frase porque si seguía le estaría dando a entender a ella que él no estaba pensando en eso y era algo que no le interesaba que ella supiese- Quiero decir, hemos llegado a la misma conclusión... y serias una gran cazadora... Venga, vamos.

Cogió su chaqueta y junto a ella, fue al Impala que les esperaba en el aparcamiento. Al llegar a la casa de Mathilde, y una vez en el porche, un fuerte grito les sobresaltó a ambos. Dean, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, pegó una patada a la puerta, echándola a bajo.

-Autumn, a por el libro... ¡Quémalo!

No dijo nada más. Se lanzó contra el fantasma que había cobrado forma corpórea y material al estar tan cerca del objeto al que su alma se aferraba, y ahora tenía a la chica aferrada por el cuello. Ella cayó a un lado cuando Dean se llevó consigo al espectro, mas cuando éste se impacto contra el suelo, el fantasma había desaparecido. Y cuando fue a levantarse. el fantasma volvió a aparecer delante de sus narices tirándolo al suelo y quedando ahora sobre Dean.

El cazador estaba en clara desventaja, y aunque intentaba zafarse de él, la fuerza que el fantasma tenía era superior. Con una de las manos le asfixiaba agarrando su cuello y con la otra intentaba atravesar su pecho para llegar al corazón. Aunque Dean, con una mano, intentaba quitar la de él de su cuello y con la otra pararle, no había forma. Los dedos del fantasma comenzaban a traspasar su piel y un grito salió de la garganta de Dean, mientras mentalmente rogaba porque Autumn quemase el libro cuanto antes. Y de pronto, pareció que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Cuando él ya veía su final, el fantasma desapareció.

-Ha faltado poco... - respiró aliviado y se estiró un momento en el suelo recuperando el aliento, pero se levantó al momento para comprobar que habían ganado de verdad.

 **Autumn:**

La rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño, por que no estaba verdaderamente segura de que ambos estuvieran pensando lo mismo. Y cuando pronunció aquellas palabras era más que obvio que la mente del cazador estaba en otro sitio. O en muchos a la vez. Autumn prefería ni imaginarlo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y tras limpiar el cepillo de dientes y asegurarse de que no le quedaban restos en la boca gracias a un buen lavado con agua fría, la vampira salió del baño y se colocó una chaqueta de corte americana a la vez que salía delante de Dean que ya le sostenía la puerta de salida con aire cansado como si llevase dos horas esperándola. Ella se rió entre dientes y le dijo algo como que era un exagerado. **  
**No tardaron más de diez o quince minutos en llegar a la casa y mientras conducían hasta allí, la rubia no podía dejar de preguntarse (ahora que todo parecía tan sencillo), cómo no habían sido capaces de darse cuenta antes de aquello. Vaya dos estaban hechos. Aunque, a veces la respuesta más obvia siempre es la que más desapercibida parece pasar. Pero de eso hablaban mientras conducían. Con frases como: **  
**-Todo bruja o brujo que se precie tiene un grimorio- **  
**A lo que Autumn respondió algo como: **  
**-Pero Mathilda no sabía que pertenecía a su padre, quiero decir, esa pieza es una más de la colección... Una reliquia familiar. Ella no se esperaba que ese fuera el objeto tan preciado de su padre. Si no, nos lo hubiera dicho... O al menos a mi.

Dean zanjó la conversación con un asentimiento de cabeza y un ligero mohín en sus labios mientras entraban en el pequeño camino que daba hasta la antigua casa familiar de los Lockwood. **  
**Aparcaron en mitad del césped donde también Mathilda tenía aparcado su Ford y, en cuanto salieron del coche y pisaron el porche enmaderado de la casa oyeron un grito estremecedor y un estruendo preocupante desde el interior del inmueble. **  
**-¡Mathilda!- Autumn llamó su amiga confiando en que esta le respondiera para así saber que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe, que no estaba herida... **  
**Pero lo que no se esperaba la rubia era que Dean asestara una brutal y fuerte patada a la puerta de madera blanca provocando que esta cayera al suelo con un enorme ruido sordo. Y en cuanto ambos entraron por la puerta, desarmados como estaban, Autumn alucinó con lo que sus propios ojos veían. **  
**El padre de Mathilda, o su espectro cada vez más corpóreo ahora que estaba cerca de su tan codiciado y preciado objeto, estaba atacando a la bruja que trataba de zafarse inútilmente del agarre. **  
**Pero la rubia no se detuvo con tonterías. Obedeció inmediatamente las órdenes de Dean y a la carrera, contenida para no demostrar sus habilidades vampíricas, corrió hasta el atril donde estaba el libro encuadernado en piel con su letra L grabada en oro. **  
**Estrechó el libro contra sí y corrió hacia el hueco donde había estado la puerta que acababan de tirar abajo. Echó una mirada hacia atrás una vez llegó allí solo para ver como el espectro se cernía ante Dean. **  
**"Mierda", pensó. **  
**Y ahora que salía de la vista corrió a la velocidad del rayo hasta el Impala de Dean. Tiró el libro a un lado y bordeó el vehículo para abrir el maletero, que se abrió delante de ella. La muchacha retiró el falso fondo y sacó una garrafa de cinco litros de gasolina. Quitó el tapón y anduvo hasta el libro para rociarlo a fondo, gastando por lo menos media garrafa. Para cerciorarse de que echaba a arder. Bien, estaba empapado. Ahora hacía falta fuego. **  
**Autumn se dedicó a repasar sus bolsillos en busca de cerillas. **  
**¿Fuego? **  
**No tenía cerillas. **  
**-¡Joder!- masculló y corrió a la puerta del copiloto para abrir la guantera y rebuscar entre los cientos de teléfonos móviles que allí había hasta llegar al fondo y dar con una cajetilla de cerillas que John siempre solía llevar para las emergencias, y parecía que Dean tenía la misma costumbre. **  
**Mientras se ocupaba de encender la cajetilla entera y de tirarla sobre el libro, Autumn esbozó una sonrisa pensando en lo mucho que se parecían Dean y su padre... **  
**Sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, comprobando que el espectro se había largado. Que Dean se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo de los vaqueros. Pero hubo algo que a Autumn le hizo arrugar la nariz y que hubiera parado su corazón de haber latido este. La camisa de Dean tenía una quemazón del tamaño de una mano a la altura de su corazón. Recorrió en tres zancadas la distancia que los separaba y se dedicó a examinar la zona. **  
**-Madre mía, Dean... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada mientras pasaba la mano por la zona de piel afectada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba acariciando y examinando la zona. Solo supo que al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos ojos verdes mirándola y una suave sonrisita en el rostro del cazador. **  
**-Cállate...- dijo ella algo azorada, antes de que él dijera nada más- Me he preocupado...- dijo, mostrando una sonrisita aliviada- Me alegra que sigas vivo... **  
**El resto del rato que pasaron con Mathilda lo usaron para explicarle el caso, detalles incluidos. Se despidieron, dejando a Mathilda con un jaleo del que ocuparse en el salón de su casa, y con dinero suficiente (por parte de Autumn) para poder hacerse cargo de los desperfectos, y se fueron directos al coche.

Cuando llegaron al motel, Autumn se pasó las manos por el cabello suspirando ligeramente todavía pensando en el caso y al mirar la quemadura de la camisa que Dean ahora se había quitado, pensó en lo cerca que había estado de traicionar la promesa que una vez le hiciera a John Winchester. **  
**Una vez el cazador, se cambió de camiseta le extendió una tarjeta con su nombre y número de teléfono, diciéndole algo como... **  
**-Por si alguna vez lo necesitas... **  
**La rubia aceptó la tarjeta y la examinó mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente- Esto está muy bien...- dijo, sacudiendo la tarjeta ligeramente en el aire- Pero no vas a librarte de mi... Me apunto tu número, pero no pienso largarme a ningún lado. Al menos, no sin tí. **  
**Se encogió de hombros. **  
**-¿En serio?- preguntó él alzando las cejas. **  
**-¿Qué? Eres divertido...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisilla divertida antes de guiñarle un ojo- En fin... Voy a tirar la basura...- dijo, señalando las cajas de pizza y botellines de cerveza que por allí había desde la noche anterior. Lo recogió todo en una bolsa y salió de la habitación rumbo a los enormes contenedores. **  
**Y mientras caminaba, sin querer, pilló un rastro de un olor que conocía. El de Dean. **  
**Ese olor le llevó hasta una papelera a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación. El olor provenía de una servilleta que, hubiera pasado desapercibida para ella de no ser por que, anotado con una pulcra caligrafía femenina podía leerse el número de teléfono de una tal Jenny. **  
**Autumn esbozó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar con su camino hacia los contenedores de basura. Aquella aventura prometía ser interesante... No se llegaba a imaginar cuanto, en realidad. Dean Winchester se convertiría en la mayor aventura de su vida.

 **Dean:**

Acababa de terminar de levantarse del suelo y estaba sacudiendo sus viejos y usados vaqueros cuando Autumn entraba por la puerta. Su mirada pasó de Mathilda para comprobar su estado, a Autumn y en ella se paró. Iba a reconocer en voz alta que la vampiresa había hecho un buen trabajo cuando ésta acortó la distancia que les separaba, con tres zancadas. Él, de forma inconsciente, dio un paso atrás al no entender el motivo de que fuese de esa forma hasta él y lo primero que pensó fue que se llevaría una colleja o algo, pero en vez de eso, la mano de ella con una delicadeza increíble tocaba un quemazón en su camisa del que el cazador no había sido consciente hasta ese mismo momento. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano de ella en su piel y más aún al ver la preocupación en su rostro, pero no reconocería que eso le había perturbado, en cierto modo. Por lo que lo único que sus labios dijeron, fue una estupidez. Una más.

-Cómo te gusta tocarme...

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la situación. Y él no se daría cuenta de algo así, pero era uno de esos pequeños momentos mágicos en que la conexión de ambos era más palpable que nunca. Hasta la amiga de Autumn se percato de eso y tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se viese la sonrisa que había surcado sus labios por el momento que allí se estaba desarrollando.

-Vale... Tranquila... No digo nada más... - alzó las manos en son de paz - Yo también me alegro de seguir con vida...

Al llegar al motel, Dean directamente fue a cambiarse de camisa y tiró la otra a la basura.

-Una pena... Me gustaba esa camisa... -se encogió de hombros- Bueno, gajes del trabajo...

Ahora que el caso estaba terminado no había ningún motivo por el que ambos permaneciesen juntos y compartiesen más tiempo. Sacó una tarjeta con su nombre y un número de teléfono (de los tantos que tenía) y se lo entregó a Autumn por si en algún momento volvía a necesitar su ayuda... Y, claro está, por si la rubia cambiaba de idea respecto a ellos y al final, deseaba tener una noche con él... y no, no se dedicarían precisamente a dormir. Tras una pequeña riña en la que Dean fue el que soberano perdedor, terminó por aceptar que Autumn le acompañase. Ahora tocaba recoger las cosas y coger el Impala para ir en busca de un nuevo caso. Cuando Autumn salió de la habitación y tuvo un momento a solas, no podía negarse a si mismo que le gustaba estar cerca de ella. No estar solo y que realmente se divertía con ella, como no se había divertido con otra persona en mucho tiempo. Estaba deseando saber que nuevas cosas vivirían juntos y a dónde les llevarían ese camino que juntos emprendían... Pero era algo a lo que tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.


	4. Fantasmas, niños y vudú

****¡Hola! Cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, en el que voy trabajando a destajo.****

 ** **Aún quedan muchas tramas e historias por trascribir pero espero que disfrutéis de cómo comenzó todo.****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn y Dean terminaban el caso de Mathilde y su padre fantasma, y la vampira decidía quedarse a pasar una temporada con Dean, a la espera de nuevos casos.****

 ** **Este es más bien un capítulo de transición y para sentar las bases del nuevo caso.****

 ** **Espero que os guste, a pesar de que es el más corto hasta ahora.****

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _Because all I know is we said hello **  
**And your eyes look like coming home **  
**All I know is a simple name and everything has changed **  
**All I know is you held the door **  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours **  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

 **4**

 **Fantasmas, niños y vudú**

 **Dean:**

Las semanas siguientes tras lo acontecido con la amiga de Autumn se basaron, como era habitual, en la vida de Dean: buscar nuevos casos, vigilar la radio de la policía y en buscar en periódicos. E incluso aprovechó ese tiempo para explicarle a Autumn cómo trabajaba él. Ya que iban a pasar tiempo juntos, lo mínimo era que ella supiese cómo actuaban los cazadores. Tras una semana en la que no encontraron ningún caso que se relacionase a lo que Dean, y ahora ambos, se dedicaban una serie de asesinatos en un periódico local, llamó la atención de ambos y se dirigieron al lugar, pero resultó ser un autentico chasco. Los asesinatos habían sido llevados a cabo por un psicópata y en cuanto ellos llegaron, la policía ya había dado con él e iría directo a la cárcel. Aunque para Dean hubiese ido al mismísimo infierno.

Entre ese supuesto caso y el siguiente pasaron varios días más en los que ambos iban afianzando las bases de la amistad que se estaba desarrollando entre ambos. Dejando a un lado el deseo irrefrenable que sentía Dean por poder pasar una noche, solamente una noche, entre las pierna de esa tan atractiva mujer. Una mujer que a cada día le sorprendía más... sus gustos, su forma de pensar e incluso la forma en cómo se cepillaba el pelo o cómo se quitaba una camiseta. Pequeños gestos o acciones comunes que para él eran dignos de ser vistos, grabados, memorizados. Y que no le pasaban desapercibidos. Algo que no llegaba a comprender demasiado bien. Ni tampoco llegaba a entender por qué una de las noches en la que durmieron juntos y tras tener una pesadilla, Autumn le despertó preocupada e intento hablar con él de lo que había soñado. Y él intentando no darle importancia al asunto, ya que prefería borrar de su mente cómo en el sueño volvían a aparecer las imágenes del día en que su padre falleció. Y cómo cuando ella, tras preguntarle varias veces, al final terminó por darse por vencida y haciéndole caso se dio la vuelta para dormir y Dean necesitó girarse hacía su lado, acurrucándose contra ella pasando su mano por la cintura de ella. Necesitando ese contacto que le relajaba y le ayudaba a volver a conciliar el sueño, dando mentalmente las gracias por que ella siguiese aguantándole. Que siguiese aguantando momentos en los que él se comportaba, sin intención de enfadarla, como un capullo:

Como el día en que él había perdido su cepillo de dientes y sin ningún tipo de pudor ni respeto uso el de Autumn. Ella le pilló justo en el momento en que se estaba lavando los dientes y tuvieron una pequeña riña que terminó con Dean comprándole un nuevo cepillo de dientes. U otros momentos, en los que Dean se encabezonaba en ver o un partido (o porno) en la televisión consiguiendo que, en algunas ocasiones, Autumn se largase durante unas horas. Todo esto durante el mes siguiente desde que decidieran seguir juntos.

Tras aquellos días de inactividad, pareció que volvían a la carga aunque con casos que para Dean no eran un verdadero reto, siempre recordando que en una vida como esa siempre corres un riesgo:

El primero los llevó hasta el fantasma resentido de una mujer que había muerto, décadas atrás, a manos de su marido maltratador. Despertó a causa del hallazgo de un viejo diario a manos de una mujer del pueblo. Un diario que contenía todas las vivencias de esa pobre mujer y que provocó que varias esposas de esa ciudad, que estaban en una situación parecida a la que ella había vivido, terminasen con la vida de sus respectivos maridos. En un primer momento les costó conseguir averiguar cómo parar al espectro, pues no había huesos y ya nadie de su familia seguía con vida. La mujer que había encontrado el diario, y de nombre Samanta, fue la que se encargó de ir hasta Autumn y Dean con el objeto muerta de miedo por las muertes que estaban sucediendo en su pueblo. Quemaron el diario y dieron descanso al fantasma y al resto del pueblo, lo que los llevaba a un trabajo terminado y un nuevo viaje que emprender.

Tras ese caso tuvieron unos días libres hasta el siguiente trabajo. Unos días de confesiones entre ambos o más bien de Dean, en los que le había explicado a Autumn lo que algunas noches le atormentaba: La culpabilidad por el hecho de que su padre se sacrificase para que él siguiese vivo y el haber fallado a la promesa que le hizo a su progenitor. Seguir cuidando de su hermano pequeño Sam, con el que ya no mantenía contacto a excepción de un mensaje en el contestador para avisar de que todo estaba bien. Incluso hablaron de sus viajes y del turismo que habían hecho. Era obvio que Dean conocía menos sitios que ella y que uno de sus deseos era poder ir algún día a la playa. Autumn le prometió que terminarían por ir a la playa, juntos. No solo hubo momentos de intimidad, también hubo pequeñas peleas y desacuerdos entre ambos, momentos de tensión lógicos entre dos personas que apenas se conocen y están aprendiendo a convivir juntos. Momentos que les llevaban a tomarse horas separados, cada uno por su lado pero que siempre acaban igual... Volvían a reunirse y pasar por alto lo que había pasado entre ambos.

El siguiente caso con el que se toparon dejó atrás la racha que llevaban con los fantasmas y, verdaderamente fue algo que Dean agradeció. Necesitaba algo diferente, algo más complicado, y sus oraciones fueron escuchadas:

En un pequeño pueblo, los niños menores de diez años caían enfermos sin ningún tipo de motivo, de la noche a la mañana. Los médicos no entendían el motivo, ni qué les pasaba. Terminaban en coma y a las veinticuatro horas, irremediablemente fallecían. Necesitaron hacerse pasar por agentes del CDC para conseguir la mayor información que pudieron. Haciendo uso de lo que los padres de los críos y el médico encargado del caso pudieron decirles e Internet llegaron a ver un patrón que se repetía cada ciertos años en un lugar distinto. Cuando vieron los informes de la primera vez que pasó algo así (casi sesenta años atrás), una de las fotos los dejó estupefactos. En la foto aparecía un grupo de médicos del hospital donde eran ingresados los niños. Y entre esos médicos, con la misma cara, el médico que estaba encargado de ese hospital en la actualidad, les devolvía la mirada. Tras saber contra qué monstruo se enfrentaban y saber cómo matarlo, se encargaron de él acabando con el caso y salvando la vida de todos los niños que estaban ingresados por culpa de aquel ser.

Cuando volvieron al motel donde se estaban quedando para recoger sus respectivas pertenencias y dejar ese pueblo atrás, Dean recibió una llamada de un hombre que le indicaba que un trastero a nombre (nombre falso) de su padre había sido forzado. Tras colgar, le indicó a Autumn su nuevo destino. Estaba bastante mosqueado, no tanto por el hecho de que forzasen un trastero que pertenecía a su padre, más bien porque desconocía que su padre tuviese un lugar para guardar quién sabe qué. Y lo que más le mosqueaba de todo el tema era que habiendo pasado ya tiempo desde el fallecimiento de su querido padre, todavía a día de hoy le seguía sorprendiendo y no sabía que más se podía esperar de él.

Apenas habló durante el trayecto y cuando ambos llegaron, Dean pudo ver en primera persona lo que el tipo que le había llamado le comentó por teléfono. La cerradura estaba destrozada y en el suelo un pequeño reguero de sangre y un par de huellas de zapatos, que le indicaba que habían entrado dos personas. Paró a Autumn para que no entrase, pues el lugar seguramente tendría más de una trampa como método de seguridad (algo muy típico de su padre). Tras desactivarlas, con la mano le indicó que entrase con él. Echaron un vistazo al trastero que estaba organizado por estanterías a ambos lados y una gran mesa al fondo de la sala. Las estanterías, como es normal en una cazador, contenían todo tipo de armas, tanto armas de fuego como armas blancas. Lo que si dejó a Dean ciertamente desconcertado, eran ciertos objetos que no entendía ni qué eran ni para qué servían y que prefirió no tocar por si acaso. Lo que más llamo su atención fueron dos cajas de metal, una junto a la otra, con distintos símbolos pintados. Símbolos que, reconoció, serían vudú por lo que serían algún objeto maldito o similar... Junto a estás dos cajas, a la derecha, quedaba la marca sobre el polvo de que allí hubo otra caja mas. Tres cajas y no dos. Sin saber qué podría contener esa caja y sin ninguna pista que seguir, a Dean no le quedaba más opción llamar a Bobby Singer para que les iluminase.

Parecía que él si sabía que podría contener pues, según dijo, fue él quien se encargó de poner en contacto a su padre con la persona que fabricó esas tres cajas para contener los objetos que en ellas había. Al parecer, el contenido de la caja desaparecida se trataba de una pequeña muñeca de tela maldita que servía para asesinar a cualquier persona que quisiese el portador de ésta, tan solo bastaba con pensar en la persona que uno quería borrar del mapa. Lo que era algo verdaderamente escalofriante.

Ahora les tocaba averiguar quien era el ladrón. Para ello necesitaron varios días, ya que no tenían ninguna pista por la que tirar. Tuvieron que esperar varios días hasta que unas extrañas muertes fueron comunicadas en el periódico. Los fallecidos pertenecían a la junta directiva de una de las grandes empresas de ese Estado. Lo cual era verdaderamente extraño y sospechoso. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que en circunstancias totalmente normales falleciera media junta directiva de una misma empresa? Partiendo de esa base, y tras horas de investigación, descubrieron que esa empresa tenía un rival en el sector, como suele ser común, una empresa de nombre Norbum.

Por lo que pudieron deducir de recortes y noticias en la web, la última estaba pasando una mala racha y el mercado que ambas compartían, estaba siendo dominado por la de Alquiz, a la que pertenecían los fallecidos. Con todo este asunto el que más dinero estaba perdiendo era el director general de Norbum y principal accionista, con más del 70% de las acciones debido a la extensa herencia familiar, y eso llevó a Autumn y Dean directamente a él. Él debía ser el ladrón.

La cuestión era cómo entrar en su casa sin ser vistos, ya que según habían investigado, la opulencia y los más sofisticados métodos de seguridad eran sus fetiches favoritos.. La única opción que tenían era esperar a una fiesta que se celebraría un par de días más tarde y para la que Autumn consiguió dos espléndidas invitaciones.

Cuando ella apareció en la habitación con las entradas en la mano, Dean se incorporo en la cama como movido por un resorte.

-Pero... ¿Cómo..? - preguntó con una mueca perpleja.

-Armas de mujer...

La rubia no dio más explicación.

Al oírla decir aquello a Dean se le revolvió de golpe el estómago.

-No me digas qué... - dejó la frase en el aire y cuando la rubia lo mandó a la mierda de forma educada respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida, soltó

-Oye, ¿qué tal las rodillas?

Una pregunta que era más bien una broma y que, como consecuencia, le hizo ganarse un pequeño puñetazo dejando de lado las bromas y que consiguió que se callase. Un par de días más tarde, ambos se encontraban preparándose para la fiesta, y como es normal en este tipo de fiestas de alta sociedad, debían ir bien vestidos.

Autumn entró al baño para arreglarse y Dean,por su parte, se puso un traje elegante de color azabache, y también se peinó. Se estaba colocando los gemelos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y él giró la cabeza en dirección al servicio. Al ver a Autumn salir con un largo vestido rojo con un corte en el lado derecho mostrando sus piernas junto a un recogido alto en sus tirabuzones rubios, el cazador enmudeció.

Se giró hacía ella con la boca semi-abierta

-¡Wow! Estás... - la miró de arriba a bajo, quedándose plasmado delante de ella sin encontrar una palabra que hiciese justicia a la belleza de esa mujer.

 **Autumn:**

Durante los días siguientes, semanas más bien, Autumn hubo de aprender a volver a convivir con alguien. Tanto ella como Dean hubieron de acostumbrarse a estar el uno con el otro. A compartir tiempo juntos. A cuidarse y guardarse las espaldas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Autumn no compartía tanto tiempo con alguien pero no obstante, la vampira se hizo fácilmente al cazador y sus costumbres. Se le hacía sencillo estar con él. Dejando de lado las obvias rencillas y tontas discusiones que se forman con el roce al convivir con otra persona. Ambos eran cabezotas. Eran obstinados. Y eran increíblemente orgullosos. Pero demostraban una y otra vez, que por más discusiones que tuvieran, siempre eran capaces de volver a hablar las cosas como personas civilizadas, aunque la mayoría de las veces se demostraba que Autumn tenía razón. Y Dean tenía que ceder. Por ejemplo, comprándole un nuevo cepillo de dientes cuando usó el de ella sin permiso. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que a Autumn le hacían sonreír suavemente y morderse el labio inferior para evitar que él la viera.

Pero lo que más hondo le llegó a la mujer, lo que más hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, eran los momentos en los que Dean dejaba de ser el bruto y tonto que aparentaba ser. Cuando dejaba caer su máscara y se convertía en un ser humano, en ese buen hombre que Autumn veía en él. Como esa noche en que ella, apenas dormía y se había ido a alimentarse como siempre solía hacer, de noche para que Dean no la viera, y al volver a ponerse la ropa de dormir le había sentido removerse en la cama haciendo ruidos de quien está pasando una horrible pesadilla. Ella se subió a la cama y lo zarandeó para despertarlo. Y la expresión asustada que vio en su rostro removió algo dentro de ella. Estaba solo. Desprotegido. Como sólo se podía estar en esos momentos en los que uno se halla entre el sueño y la vigilia. Estaba claro que algo lo perturbaba. Que algo le quitaba el sueño, que algo le hacía daño. Y ella no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Intentó hablar con él. Intentó que le contara qué le turbaba... Pero él se lo negó. La rubia bufó y se dio media vuelta en la cama para dormir. Y Dean pareció hacer lo propio, pero menos de un minuto después se giró hacia ella, pues la mujer notó el suave calor del cazador en su cuerpo, y la rodeó con un brazo, acurrucándose contra ella. Y la vampira no se movió, se mantuvo quieta, pretendiendo estar dormida. Pero movió una de sus manos y se dedicó a acariciar suavemente la piel del brazo de Dean hasta notar que la respiración del hombre se tornaba tranquila, relajada...

En cuanto a los casos, ella solo se dedicaba a hacer lo que él decía. Se dedicaba a aprender, observar cómo trabajaba, cómo se movía y como interactuaba. Si quería ayudarle, primero tenía que aprender. De modo que así pasó aquellas semanas en que les acontecieron un par de casos. Ayudaba y anotaba mentalmente cada procedimiento a seguir con cada nueva criatura que se encontraban y encontrarían. Así era ella, metódica, ordenada, y limpia. Sobre todo, limpia. Y estaba más que orgullosa de ello.

Le gustaba compartir confidencias con el cazador. Hablar. Charlar. Delante de dos botellines de cerveza sentados en la cama y ya con ropa para dormir en los ratos que tenían libres en el motel. O sentados en el capó del Impala cuando paraban a comer en alguna vía de servicio.

Adoraba escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decir. Aprendía de él, a cada palabra. Se reía con él. Era un tipo gracioso, eso tenía que admitírselo. Pero ella hablaba poco, y la mayoría de lo que hablaba eran cosas que tenía que maquillar ya que Dean no sabía nada de su condición ni de sus hábitos alimenticios.

Siempre recordaría aquel día en que los dos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del Impala, habiendo estado jugando una partida al póker en la que Autumn había perdido veinte pavos, quizás a propósito para que él no se sintiera tan culpable por que Autumn le hubiera ganado la promesa de que algún día le dejaría conducir el coche. Le había costado asumirlo, pero al final la victoria de Autumn había sido una sentencia. Dean ganaba veinte pavos con la segunda partida, y Autumn en su primera mano había logrado la promesa de que podría conducir el coche. Y tras eso habían vuelto a hablar de sus vidas, de los hechos importantes o insignificantes de los que se iban acordando según hablaban. Y la noche les sorprendió, pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta de ello, ya que estaban enfrascados en una de las conversaciones más importantes que habían tenido en mucho tiempo: El cazador se confesó con respecto a eso que lo atormentaba y le impedía conciliar el sueño con normalidad. Se sentía culpable por el hecho de que John se hubiese sacrificado por salvarle la vida a él. Y esa era una carga muy pesada, Autumn podía verlo en sus ojos y leerlo en su lenguaje corporal. Era una carga muy pesada para alguien como Dean que de por si parecía cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros...

También le atormentaba el hecho de que había prometido cuidar de su hermano, y ahora mismo sentía que fallaba a su promesa ya que era obvio que estaban separados, solo Dios sabía por cuántos kilómetros. Estaba claro que aquello también lo tenía muy apenado y algo agobiado.

Autumn no fue capaz de decir palabra. Solo bajó la mirada y observando las manos del cazador, una apoyada en el respaldo del coche y la otra reposando tranquilamente encima de los raídos pantalones vaqueros, decidió alargar una de las suyas y cubrir la del cazador con esta para darle un suave apretón cariñoso. Alzó la mirada después y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Y la vampira se prometió a si misma, no supo bien por qué, cuidar de él. Cuidar de él como una vez le prometió a John Winchester. Pero cuidaría de él de manera que Dean no sospechase que lo hacía.

Pero lo que Autumn no era capaz de discernir aún es que no solo cuidaría de Dean por aquella promesa que le hizo a John. No. Había algo más. Algo que crecía en el corazón de la rubia. Ese corazón que consideraba muerto.

Tras una pausa en la que ambos se miraron en silencio, Dean al final sonrió como si acabara de acordarse de un chiste y, siguiendo con las confidencias, dijo que jamás había pisado la playa y que se moría de ganas por ir a una. Que era un sueño que había tenido desde pequeño. Y Autumn no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

-Iremos. Juntos. Te lo prometo- asintió. Y lo haría realidad, costase lo que costase. Autumn era así. Cabezota. Hasta decir basta. Dean empezaba a conocer esa faceta suya.

Gracias al tercer caso del que se hicieron cargo juntos, contando con el de Mathilda, Autumn se dio cuenta de que Dean era verdaderamente bueno con los niños. Les caía bien, y él era cariñoso a la hora de hablar con ellos, de preguntar y de preocuparse por el estado de salud de cada uno de los pequeños. Era un caso que le afectaba. Pues a nadie le gusta ver como decenas de niños morían cada día sin que se supiese la causa aparente. Pero para Autumn había sido verdaderamente enternecedor ver como, tras resolver el caso, Dean se sentaba al lado de la camilla de un crío con el que había entablado amistad y le decía que se pondría bien y que su hermano pequeño no corría peligro.

Autumn observaba la acción desde el pasillo, observando lo perfecto y a la vez mágico de aquel momento, la ternura y paciencia que Dean tenía con el chaval... Y entonces la rubia sintió una punzada en su muerto corazón. Ella no tendría aquello. Nunca. Y entonces se dio cuenta... ¿Por qué al mirar a Dean pensaba en... niños?

"

Dios, Autumn... Te estás volviendo loca"

Así que prefirió salir de allí y acudir a algún lado donde pudiese conseguir un trago de sangre. Y las refrigeradoras del almacén del hospital fueron una buena idea.

Se bebió dos bolsas de A+ y para cuando Dean salió al encuentro de su coche, ella ya le estaba esperando apoyada en el capó del vehículo. No dijo nada, solo le sonrió y se encaminaron en busca de algo nuevo que hacer.

Pero no acababan de salir de un caso y ya tenían uno nuevo.

Según llegaron a la habitación de motel para recoger sus cosas, Dean recibió una llamada telefónica, y por la expresión de su rostro al colgar, era algo personal.

"

¿Sam?", se preguntó la rubia.

Dean no le decía nada. No dijo nada durante el trayecto, la rubia tuvo que atar cabos cuando por fin llegaron a su destino tras conducir durante varias horas hacia una ciudad en cuyo nombre Autumn ni se fijó ya que estaba más preocupada por saber qué preocupaba al cazador y qué sería aquello que había ocurrido.

El tema era escabroso cuanto menos, y ahora entendía que Dean no hubiera apenas hablado durante el camino. Mientras analizaba aquel pequeño almacén, Autumn se dio cuenta de que había un tarro con verbena en una de las estanterías. Reconocía aquel tarro. Ella misma se lo había dado a John para que lo usase con ella, ya que no se fiaba de...

Bueno, eran cosas del pasado. Era mejor no indagar en ello. El caso que se traían entre manos era importante.

Según la información que un tal Bobby había dado a Dean, en el interior de una de las cajas que habían robado, por que sí... Alguien había robado en aquel almacén privado de John, había una muñeca de vudú capaz de matar a cualquier persona solo con las vibraciones negativas de una persona. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿Quién lo había robado y para qué?

Esa pregunta tuvo pronta respuesta, y ellos ya trabajaban en ponerle solución. Iban a robarle la muñeca de vudú a un magnate de los negocios que estaba liquidando a la competencia.

Necesitaban colarse en la casa de este tipo, y para su suerte, iba a celebrarse una fiesta de alto copete en su mansión. Ellos solo tenían que conseguir entradas. Y eso... Eso corrió de parte de la rubia.

Salió por la puerta del motel en dirección a la torre empresarial de aquel tipo y haciendo gala de sus dotes vampíricas, es decir, compulsión; logró que el secretario personal de Michael Townsend, que así se llamaba el tipo en cuestión, le concediera dos invitaciones para la fiesta que se celebraría dos días más tarde. Y también, como regalo personal y para Dean, le sacó al tipo aquel dos de los grandes para comprar ropa adecuada para aquel evento.

Un par de horas más tarde, la mujer entraba por la puerta de la habitación con las invitaciones en una mano y cargando dos fundas de ropa, de una cara boutique del centro, en la otra.

Cuando Dean insinuó que seguramente ella había tenido que rebajarse a la altura de la entrepierna de algún baboso ella le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. Y le tendió su percha con la ropa dentro de la funda.

-Esto es para ti. No pienso dejar que vayas vestido como un ganadero a una fiesta así...- dijo echando un ojo a la ropa que el cazador solía ponerse, y que a ella no le disgustaba, pero le gustaba lanzarle esas pullas de vez en cuando.

Dos días más tarde, en el momento de la hora "D", como Dean lo había llamado para abreviar algo como "la hora Dean", la rubia se hallaba en el cuarto de baño de la habitación observándose en el espejo justo después de haberse maquillado y arreglado perfectamente. Pasó las manos por el delicado y bonito vestido rojo de palabra de honor, sujetándolo para que no se le resbalase ya que no alcanzaba a subirse la cremallera que le llegaba a la altura de la espalda baja. Suspiró, aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que eso de respirar para ella era secundario y solo tenia que fingir hacerlo delante de Dean y se decidió a salir por la puerta.

Una parte de ella se moría por ver la reacción de él.

Y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa tímida, y si la sangre corriera por sus venas se habría ruborizado al ver la expresión ensimismada en el rostro de Dean.

Y supuso que la misma expresión bailaba en su rostro cuando vio al cazador enfundado en aquel traje que le sentaba como un guante. Estaba increíblemente guapo.

-Cállate...- dijo ella suave y tímidamente mientras llegaba a su altura y se daba la vuelta- Súbeme la cremallera, por favor... Es que... Es que no llego... -dijo, de manera algo torpe.

Y vaya si lo hizo... El cazador ascendió la cremallera de la espalda de ella a la vez que se las apañaba para acariciar suavemente toda la columna vertebral de ella hasta finalizar el trayecto a la altura de los omóplatos.

La rubia se giró hacia él y, aunque no hacía falta, llevó sus manos a la corbata de él haciendo como que la adecentaba, solo para sentir el cuerpo de él contra sus manos.

Y el pareció sentir esa misma necesidad de no poder apartar las manos de ella... Ya que una de sus manos se deslizó para "apartar" uno de los mechones del cabello de ella a la par que se inclinaba hacia delante.

Cielo santo. ¿Quería besarla?

-Listo...- dijo ella, que había terminado de "adecentar" la corbata de él. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, la rubia deseó que su corazón latiese por primera vez solo para notar ese ligero sobresalto que proporciona aquel momento en el que sabes que has sentido un flechazo...

En el que sabes que quieres saber más, mucho más de esa persona que tienes frente a ti.

Tras mirarle varios segundos a los ojos, o tal vez llevaban horas allí de pie mirándose el uno a la otra, ella carraspeó y apartó las manos del pecho de Dean.

-Tenemos que irnos..- dijo, con un hilo de voz- Es... Es "la hora D"...

Y fingió que respiraba hondo. Y deseó poder hacerlo de verdad. Por necesidad.


	5. Prioridades bien claras

****¡Hola! Quinto capítulo.****

 ** **Anteriormente, habíamos dejado a Dean y Autumn con un nuevo caso entremanos: recuperar una muñeca de vudú de manos de un hombre que mataba a sus competidores en su mercado. ¿Encontrarán Dean y Autumn la muñeca sin que nadie los descubra? ¡Quédate a leer el capítulo!****

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _Why try? I know why  
This feeling inside me says it's time I was gone  
Clear head, new life ahead  
I want to be king now, not just one more pawn" _

**5**

 **Prioridades bien claras**

 **Dean:**

Cuando Autumn le pidió que le subiese la cremallera, Dean no puso ningún inconveniente. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella dejando una sutil caricia de sus pulgares en ellos mientras giraba a Autumn para poder hacer lo que le había pedido. Necesitó tragar saliva y su mirada recorrió la columna vertebral de ella hasta sus nalgas. Unas vistas preciosas que le llevaron a humedecerse los labios y morderse por un momento el inferior. Con el pulgar y el indice atrapó el pequeño tirador, y al ir subiendo su nudillo fue rozando la piel nívea de ella en una suave y casi imperceptible caricia.

Al girarla de nuevo y ella colocar su corbata, algo que los nos sabían que era innecesario, su mirada fue perdiéndose en cada una de las facciones de ella pensando en el día en que pudiese besar ese hermoso rostro por completo... En un acto completamente inconsciente, uno de esos que salen por pura necesidad, su mano fue a recoger uno de esos traviesos mechones terminando por quedarse en la mejilla de ella. Un momento en el que estuvo a punto de tomar sus labios entre los de él. Su mirada divagaba sumergiéndose en los ojos azules de la mujer, descendiendo luego hasta su boca hasta que el cazador fue arrancado de ese pequeño trance por las palabras de ella, sumergiéndolo en uno nuevo en el que la mirada de ella era como la vida misma. Sintiéndose envuelto, feliz e irremediablemente atrapado.

Al llegar a la dirección donde se celebraba la fiesta Dean aparcó fuera de las verjas de la mansión para tener la huida, si fuese necesario, cubierta. Y como cualquier hombre de modales refinados, bajó del coche y rodeo éste para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. Cuando la mujer salió del vehículo, cerró la puerta y le ofreció su brazo para ir hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- Vas a ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas de la fiesta... - le susurró, al inclinarse hacia ella, con una media sonrisa en el rostro antes de llegar.

Una vez frente a las grandes puertas de un pulcro color blanco entregaron sus invitaciones y el vigilante de la entrada les permitió acceder sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- Ya estamos aquí... Primero echaremos un vistazo de cómo es la mansión, ¿de acuerdo? - informó a la joven. Por una parte era cierto que ambos necesitaban saber por donde podrían pasar, cuanta seguridad había, qué posibles salidas tendrían... Pero por otro lado y de manera egoísta lo que su estómago quería no era otra cosa que poder tomarse un par de copas de Champagne del bueno y unos cuantos canapés.

La sala donde se celebraba la fiesta era de grandes dimensiones, semicircular y con una mesa pegada a una de las paredes laterales con todo tipo de comida (desde marisco y pescado hasta carne...) y en el lado contrario estaba el apartado de los postres: flanes, pudin, yogures caseros y hasta tartas de todo tipo y clases.

Dos grandes lámparas de araña con colgantes de cara pedrería en forma de miles de lágrimas se encargaban de iluminar la gran estancia colgadas de un alto techo de color blanco que hacía juego con los remates de tonalidad dorada que separaba el techo de las paredes, una especie de adorno. Al otro lado de la estancia, en el ala sur, había un pequeño escenario con unos músicos que ambientaban el lugar con baladas y composiciones clásicas. El resto de detalles de la estancia estaban perfectamente decorados para destacar la opulencia y poder adquisitivo de su dueño.

Aquel era un lugar en el que Dean no hubiera entrado nunca en su vida, de no haberse visto obligado. Un lugar donde lo único que le motivaba, a parte de conseguir el objeto que estaban buscando, era la comida. Algo de lo que no tenia queja alguna ya que varios camareros con bandejas se encargaban de tener bien atendidos, tanto de comida como de bebida, a los invitados.

Observaba la sala fingiendo que aquel era un lugar de su agrado, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante perdido. Miraba a la gente que les rodeaba y veía parejas bien vestidas, igual que ellos, o grandes figuras de la política y la economía del país. Todos bromeando entre ellos como si se llevasen a las mil maravillas cuando en realidad era todo mentira. Una sociedad que se basaba en palabras educadas y máscaras de bondad y sinceridad que en realidad ocultaban a las arpías que eran.

Aquella era una vida que distaba mucho de lo que él conocía (y prefería)

En mitad de aquella sala, el único pensamiento que lo hacía sentir bien era el hecho de que, al menos él era legal y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba e ir siempre de cara, un tipo que no tendría cabida en un lugar como aquel. **  
**No sabía si Autumn se sentiría de la misma forma en que se sentía él pero, antes que preguntarle, intentaba disimular esa sensación con una sonrisa e integrándose con una copa y cogiendo algún que otro canapé de las bandejas que iban y venían en manos de los camareros.

"La hora D" estaba iniciada y ahora había que encontrar la muñeca. De camino a la mansión habían intercambiado impresiones acerca del caso y, ambos coincidían: Un tipo como ese tendría una cámara secreta donde guardar sus más valiosos tesoros.

Si se tenía en cuenta que una muñeca como la que había robado era algo infinitamente valioso a la par que peligroso, no podría estar en otro lugar más que en esa cámara.

Pero para encontrarla necesitaban saber dos cosas: ¿Donde estaba? ¿y cuál era la clave? Pues si había una cámara de seguridad, debería haber una clave. Dos cuestiones importantes de las que la vampiresa se había propuesto a encargarse. **  
**Por lo que Dean imaginó que volvería a usar sus "armas de mujer" para obtener tal información.

-Ten cuidado... - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Autumn se fuese a conseguir lo que necesitaban para seguir con el plan. Le preocupaba que esas cualidades suyas le fallasen y terminase teniendo algún problema, aun a sabiendas que ella podía valerse por si misma como ya le había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

Mientras Autumn se encargaba de ese "asuntillo" él se dedicó a contar cuantos vigilantes había (contó más de diez), posibles modos de escape, e incluso conversó con un par de jóvenes mujeres con las que no tardó en hacer buenas migas. Tratándose de él no era algo realmente complicado pues era bien sabido que era un tipo encantador, guapo y con un infinito don de gentes cuando quería. Pero había algo que llamó mas su atención que aquellas mujeres, lo único que conseguía hacer salivar al cazador: tarta. La enorme hilera de tartas que se exhibían sobre la mesa del catering.

-¡Tarta! -exclamó como si no hubiera visto nada igual en diez años- Si me disculpáis, señoritas... - dijo, pasando entre las mujeres con las que estaba intercambiando un par de palabras, y casi corrió hasta el actual objeto de su deseo. Llegó a la mesa y se sirvió un plato con un pedazo de cada tarta que le llamó la atención. Aquello era el paraíso. Y así fue como Autumn lo encontró: con la boca llena con un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y nata. -Ya estás aquí... - una sonrisa tonta adornaba su rostro al ser pillado in fraganti de aquella forma tan ridícula y haciéndole quedar como un muerto de hambre

Pero al parecer, la rubita había hecho su trabajo. Le dio la clave y le dijo dónde exactamente se encontraba la cámara que andaban buscando. Dean dejó el plato en la mesa comiéndose a toda prisa lo que quedaba en este y mirando con cara de pesar el resto de tartas a las que no había podido hincar el diente.

-Quédate por aquí y centra la atención de los guardas en ti para que no anden rondando por los pasillos...- dijo.

Tras darle las instrucciones pertinentes y guiñarle un ojo a Autumn, salió en dirección oeste por una de las puertas que en ese momento no estaba siendo frecuentada por nadie. Un largo pasillo le esperaba tras esa puerta, y a cada lado de éste encontró más puertas, que no sabía a dónde daban y ni siquiera le importaba.

Al llegar al final del pasillo tuvo que girar a la derecha, comprobando antes que no había nadie a la vista, y dejando atrás un par de puertas más entró por la tercera, o eso era lo que decía Autumn que había visto en el plano.

Dio con unas escaleras de mármol que lo condujeron a una especie de sótano, y extendiéndose frente a él, se abría otro pasillo.

-Esto es interminable...-masculló entre dientes. **  
**El lugar tenía un aspecto moderno de no ser por los acabados en piedra, mas aún con todo, le pareció sumergirle en una de esas películas de James Bond con decorados horteras. Lo único que rompía el equilibro del lugar eran unos focos en lo alto del techo que iluminaban el lugar.

Parecía que esa zona era una réplica exacta de la planta baja, de no ser por que en ese nivel el pasillo terminaba en una única sala cerrada a cal y canto por una puerta de madera. Sacó una ganzúa y en un par de minutos la tenía abierta. La parte fácil ya estaba hecha pero el problema venía a continuación: Tenía la clave para abrir la puerta acorazada, pero tras esta, un intrincado sistema de alarma mediante láser, de lo cual le había informado Autumn, le cerraba el paso.

Al meter la clave correspondiente en el panel de control situado al lado de la puerta blindada, esta se abrió para él. O eso le gustaba creer a Dean, o más bien a su ego.

Una gran sala le dio la bienvenida.

Paredes y suelos blancos con grandes estanterías a ambos lados y frente a él. Había también una cámara frigorífica a un lado, con puertas acristaladas y viales con sangre y otros líquidos que Dean no pensaba detenerse a mirar.

Al ver el lugar pudo darse cuenta de que el dueño de esa mansión tenia una obsesión de coleccionista, solo con ver los diferentes cuadros y obras de arte que allí se escondían. Pero lo que interesaba al cazador era la muñeca de trapo, la cual vio en una de las repisas del fondo. **  
**Para llegar hasta ella tendría que cruzar la sala y primero saltar una alarma en el quicio de la puerta. Autumn le había avisado de ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Alzo la pierna para no hacer saltar la alarma y pasar por encima de ésta, ya que estaba a la altura de la tibia. **  
**Llegó hasta el inanimado e inexpresivo objeto y lo atrapó con una de sus manos esbozando una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ya te tengo, dichoso muñeco del infierno...- dijo mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Se dio la vuelta presto a salir de allí. Volvió hasta la puerta con aire decidido y triunfador, pero al pasar por encima de la alarma no se dio cuenta de que llevaba un cordón desatado, lo que provocó que una estruendosa especie de sirena sonase en todo el lugar.

-¡Mierda!... Malditos zapatos de niño pijo... - masculló entre dientes.

Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una cara más que conocida para él, la de Autumn, apareció en la puerta, frente a él.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí... - consiguió decir antes de ver como dos tipos armados aparecían al fondo del pasillo y los apuntaban con dos armas recién desenfundadas.

Dean, de forma inconsciente giró sobre sí mismo en el pasillo y cerró la puerta corredera que la vampiresa tenía detrás protegiendo a la mujer con su cuerpo, abrazándola, justo a tiempo de ver como saltaban unas astillas de la puerta tras el sonido de un disparo. Se quedó un momento mirándola a los ojos. **  
**-¿Estás bien, "Ricitos"?

 **Autumn:**

El camino hacia la mansión de aquel tipo se hizo eterno desde el punto de vista de la vampira. Y era curioso por que no había que conducir más de media hora hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde, en ese momento, se concentraba toda la gente adinerada del área. Al contrario que ella, Dean parecía tranquilo. Y era obvio, estaba en aquello desde hacía más tiempo que ella. Y eso era raro siendo la mujer la mayor de los dos ya que le superaba en más de siete siglos y medio... Pero al final, de una manera extraña, Dean logró transmitirle esa aparente calma, y para cuando el coche se detuvo delante de unas enormes puertas rejadas y de un lujo más que desproporcionado, ella estaba completamente tranquila. Iba a preguntar por qué se detenía allí fuera pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Necesitarían tener la huida cubierta, y si metían el coche en el recinto, lo más seguro es que no lograsen salir de allí.

Cuando Dean salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta, Autumn no pudo evitar sentirse como la protagonista de una de esas películas clásicas en las que la mujer es adulada por un hombre increíblemente guapo y adinerado. Al mirar por la ventanilla cuando él se detuvo delante antes de abrirla, ella sonrió y, cuando la puerta se abrió la mujer salió elegantemente del vehículo, aceptando el brazo que el cazador le tendía una vez que cerró la puerta, y ambos echaron a caminar hacia la enorme entrada al recinto. Recorrieron la enorme entrada al solar en menos de un par de minutos pero mientras entraron Dean dijo algo que a ella le hizo sonreír.

-¿Yo?- preguntó con esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro y, hubiera deseado que algo de sangre corriera por sus venas para poder ruborizarse como era debido.

-Gracias...- respondió girando el rostro hacia él y su sonrisa se amplió al mirarle, justo antes de que llegasen a la altura del vigilante de seguridad al que enseñaron las invitaciones a la fiesta y este les cedió el paso sin ningún problema.  
La verdad era que, caminando del brazo de Dean sentía mayor confianza en sí misma. En efecto, Dean tenía razón... Conforme entraron por la lujosa entrada a la enorme mansión más de un rostro se giró para mirarles. O tal vez solo a ella. Aunque estaba claro que el sector femenino no apartaba el ojo de Dean. Y la vampira sintió una punzada de... ¿celos? No podría decirlo con seguridad. Lo que sí podía decir era que en ese momento por su cabeza pasaba la idea de arrancarle los ojos a un par de esas niñas frígidas adineradas que no apartaban los ojos de él y que, por lo que la vampira pudo ver cuando ladeó la cabeza hacia ellas, no apartaron la mirada del trasero del cazador conforme ambos avanzaban hacia el salón principal. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la cabeza caminando con la espalda erguida amarrada del brazo de él.  
No sabía en qué estaría pensando Dean, pero la muchacha estaba barajando las salidas, el número de guardias vigilando la zona... Y el lugar en que más se acumulaban estos, que sin lugar a dudas sería el lugar donde estaba la entrada a la cámara acorazada de aquel tipo. Podía contar cuatro vigilantes en la puerta en una distancia de no más de cuatro metros entre cada uno de ellos.

Por otro lado, la comida y el champán no le importaban demasiado ya que para ella disfrutar de la comida de los seres humanos era secundario y en aquel momento era poco más que una distracción.  
Contempló las escaleras que iban al piso superior y ladeó la cabeza, sospechando que arriba estaría el despacho principal y las habitaciones y dormitorios, y que la planta baja era solo el lugar de recepciones. Así que la muchacha se planteó seriamente acceder al piso de arriba para encontrar la clave que necesitaban. Por que sin clave no había acceso a la cámara que necesitaban.

Era el momento, tenían que ponerse en marcha si querían salir de allí cuanto antes. Así que acordó con Dean que sería ella la que se inmiscuyese en la casa para buscar las claves y la exacta localización de la cámara, si estaba allí abajo, o si la cantidad de guardias que había por allí pululando era solo una distracción. Sea como fuere...

-Subiré al piso de arriba, tú quédate por aquí y no hagas nada absurdo...- sonrió y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se separaba de él. Y cuando él le deseó que tuviera cuidado la joven asintió- Siempre lo tengo...

Tras girarse elegantemente caminó a través de la sala para llegar hasta la entrada que daba a esa sala de recepciones y poder así acceder a las escaleras del piso superior. Cuando se percató de que nadie la veía corrió a velocidad vampírica para acceder hasta el piso superior. Y una vez allí arriba solo tuvo que buscar el despacho principal del tal Michael Townsend. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de puertas que había por allí, le llevaría una eternidad. Ahora solo necesitaba una pista. Una pequeña pista. Por minúscula que fuera. No pensaba pasarse la noche abriendo una puerta tras otra. Sería un incordio.  
Tuvo suerte. Por que cuando pasaba por el pasillo, una puerta a su derecha pareció abrirse, y por esta salió el mismísimo Townsend acompañado de un guardia de seguridad y Autumn tuvo que actuar rápido para esconderse. ¿Que dónde se escondió? Bueno, por típico, cutre y cómico que suene, se escondió detrás de un ficus. Si. Detrás de una de esas plantas de hojas largas de color verde. Y este era alto. Y ancho. Así que tuvo suerte de que nadie la viera y de que Townsend y su gorila pasaran de largo. Y, una vez que los escuchó bajar por las escaleras, la vampira procedió a entrar al despacho. Pero, al tratar de girar el pomo, se dio cuenta de que la maldita puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
-Mierda- masculló entre dientes.  
Pero había vivido lo suficiente como para ir preparada para esas situaciones y llevaba una ganzúa y un alambre en su bolso. Era una chica precavida, y había contado con que tendría que forzar alguna puerta. Y tenía bastantes siglos a sus espaldas como para saber como abrir esa puerta sin necesidad de una llave.  
Menos de treinta segundos después la puerta hizo clic y se abrió de manera dócil.  
-¡Há!- se rió ella suavemente y se regodeó mientras guardaba sus enseres de nuevo en el bolso y entraba en el despacho.

Y lo puso patas arriba pero de manera que nadie supiese que ella había estado allí. ¿Cómo? Dejando las cosas tal y como las encontraba según las registraba. Repasó carpetas, ficheros, cajas, cajones, agendas, PDA's, el ordenador, armarios... Nada. Nada en absoluto.  
Autumn se puso en pie y se acomodó contra la estantería tirando abajo una figurita de un busto algo feo.  
-Uh... Mierda...- dijo cuando la figurita cayó hacia atrás, pero sin embargó no terminó de caer. Estaba sujeta por un resorte. Y entonces... Un clic.  
Un nuevo clic.  
¿De donde venía ese clic? La rubia se giró buscando el lugar de donde había salido aquel sonido y observó como se abría un alargado pero estrecho cajón en el centro del escritorio. Y dentro de este una agenda de color negro. Una agenda en la que solo encontró unos planos de la casa y...  
-¡Las claves!- dijo mientras se guardaba el pequeño papel donde estaban anotadas las claves de alarmas, de las cajas fuertes y de la cámara acorazada. Repasó el plano un par de veces por encima y lo guardó rápidamente dejando todo donde lo encontró.  
-Vámonos de aquí...- se dijo a si misma mientras salía a la velocidad del rayo de aquel despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Y como una exhalación volvió a aparecer en el salón principal. En la planta baja.

No se sorprendió cuando vio que Dean estaba en la mesa de las tartas.  
-¿En serio...?- dijo, cuando llegó hasta él, que andaba glotoneando un par de pedazos de tarta- En fin... - se sacó las claves del escote y se las tendió. Especificándole también dónde estaba la cámara. Justamente, donde ella había supuesto.

Asintió ante las especificaciones de Dean, y se encargó de facilitarle una distracción mientras él se inmiscuía hacia la puerta que daba al sótano y... a la cámara de seguridad acorazada. ¿Cómo lo hizo? De la manera más ridícula que se le ocurrió. Fingió que se tropezaba cuando un camarero pasó por su lado, y a propósito le tiró todo por el suelo. Las copas y el champán desparramados por doquier.  
-Lo siento, lo siento...- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo, y dos de los cuatro guardias se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que otro de ellos intentaba ayudar al pobre camarero- Soy una torpe... Son estos malditos zapatos...  
Pidió disculpas al camarero una y otra vez y él aseguró que no sucedía nada. Los guardias rieron suavemente diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, incluso se preocuparon de si necesitaba algo para beber. Pero ella los despidió alegando que no, que todo estaba bien.  
Confiaba en que así fuera y que todo estuviera bien con Dean allí abajo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que a Autumn le pareció que pasaba una autentica eternidad por segunda vez aquella noche. Y entonces...  
Una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la mansión.  
La rubia cerró los ojos y compuso una mueca de fastidio.  
-Mierda. Mierda, Dean...- masculló pasándose las manos por el rostro.  
Y tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que los guardias acudiesen al sótano.  
Corrió a la velocidad del rayo y se plantó delante de una de las puertas que daban al pasillo que llevaba hasta la cámara acorazada.  
-Vámonos de aquí. ¡Ya!- dijo ella cuando encontró a Dean que, sin darle tiempo a decir más, la agarró por un brazo y giró con ella justo antes de cerrar una de las puertas correderas de madera de golpe y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y protegerla de los dos disparos que sonaron y que astillaron la madera de la puerta.  
Ella se mantuvo estrechada contra su cuerpo y ladeó una mirada hacia la puerta que Dean acababa de cerrar.  
-Sí... Sí...- asintió- Estoy bien... ¿Y tú...?- preguntó mientras le analizaba la chaqueta pasando las manos por esta para comprobar que todo estaba bien.- Vámonos...  
Y tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí de nuevo. Pero ¿dónde? Allí no había ventanas ni puertas. La única estaba vigilada y por ella estaban entrando todos los guardias de seguridad. Y entonces ella vio la rendija de seguridad del conducto de ventilación.

-Por ahí- dijo ella señalando un metro y medio por encima de su cabeza.  
Se agachó y se rasgó el vestido acortándolo a la altura de las rodillas  
\- Vamos... Álzame.- dijo.  
Y una vez estaba arriba, haciendo gala de su fuerza vampírica, pero sin emplearla del todo, arrancó la rendija y la tiró al suelo. Por suerte, la mansión era enorme y ambos podrían caber por ella. Uno tras de otro, claro.  
Ella se internó en el conducto de ventilación y lo apremió para que entrase también. Recorrieron una serie de pasillos y acabaron ascendiendo, orientándose hacia el ala norte de la casa, para poder correr después, una vez salieran, hacia la entrada principal de la casa.  
Para cuando salieron por la siguiente rendija de ventilación estaban en las cocinas donde al menos una veintena de personas iban y venían. Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo de calma ya que inmediatamente después de bajar de la rendija dos guardias de seguridad corrieron en pos de ellos, y ambos dos tuvieron que romper una de las enormes ventanas de la cocina para salir por esta y atravesar a la carrera el césped que llevaba hasta las enormes puertas rejadas que ahora estaban, obviamente cerradas para impedirles la huida.

Empezaron a correr a toda prisa, Autumn teniendo que contenerse muchísimo para no delatarse con su altísima velocidad. Y entonces sonaron dos disparos. Uno dio contra la piedra del muro que tenían a más de quince metros y el otro... Iba a impactar directo contra la espalda de Dean. Pero Autumn, que iba corriendo tras él, se puso en medio de la trayectoria del proyectil en un parpadeo y recibió el disparo por él.  
Dejó ir un jadeo de dolor, pero continuó corriendo.  
Dean se giró hacia ella al oírla pero como continuaba corriendo tampoco le dedicó mas atenciones mientras que corrían hacia el muro.  
Autumn llevó una mano a su espalda y se sacó la bala con una mueca de cabreo.  
Cuando llegaron al muro, Dean se ofreció para alzarla, y ella dio gracias a que fuera lo suficientemente de noche como para que él no se diera cuenta de la ligera mancha de sangre en su espalda. Pero sí se dio cuenta de agarrarle lo suficientemente bien el trasero cuando la ayudó a subir el muro.  
-Eso es mi culo- dijo ella mientras terminaba de sortear el muro y caía al suelo, de pie. Pocos segundos después, Dean caía al suelo también.  
-Vámonos... Ya...- dijo ella corriendo hacia el coche- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 **Dean:**

Ese momento en el que ambos se miraron tras los disparos parecía que el mundo se había parado, aunque en realidad no fuese así. Confirmó a Autumn que estaba perfectamente y con ella se puso a buscar una salida de ese lugar. Maldecía por lo bajo pues no sabía como podrían salir de allí y todo por culpa de ese maldito cordón desabrochado del cual se encargó volviendo a meterlo en el hueco entre el zapato y su pie. Ni siquiera lo ató, no había tiempo. Cuando Autumn le señaló la rendija de ventilación por la que podrían salir estuvo apunto de cogerla entre sus brazos y darle ese beso que tanto deseaba y que hasta ese momento seguía controlándose. Algo que descartó de forma inmediata cuando vio como la mujer rasgaba el vestido y dejaba a la vista esas largas y perfectas piernas. Al verlo, él respondió con un silbido tras morderse el labio inferior. No tuvo tiempo para más tonterías pues tenia que ayudar a la rubia a llegar hasta la rejilla.

El camino hasta la cocina tenía cierto encanto para él ya que tenía unas espectaculares vistas de las piernas y el trasero de Autumn que le hacían mirar ensimismado cada uno de los movimientos de las caderas femeninas mientras recorrían a gatas el conducto. Inclusive necesitó sacudir un momento la cabeza para dejar de fijarse en lo que no debía y centrarse en salir ambos vivos de allí.

Ya en la cocina no tenía otra opción más que salir por la ventana y campo a través hasta el coche. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ella corría con esos altísimos zapatos y también el hecho de que no hubiese tenido que cogerla en brazos para salir de allí. Pero el sonido de un par de disparos le sacaron de ese tonto pensamiento. La había perdido un momento de vista y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago de solo pensar que la hubiesen alcanzado. Pero al volver a verla a su lado, le sonrió aliviado. Al llegar al muro que daba al exterior, la alzó para que lo sobrepasase y, ya puestos, aprovechó para palparle el trasero.

-Lo sé... sólo me estaba asegurando de que no te cayeses... tranquila... - era obvió que mentía, pero no iba a admitir que lo había hecho adrede. No si quería evitar una regañina o algo así. Tras saltar el muro, unos cinco metros más adelante el coche les estaba esperando. Abrió con rapidez y se metió en el coche junto a ella, arrancó y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Ya en la carretera se giró para mirarla y se encontró que Autumn se había puesto una chaqueta. Como no sabía que había sido herida lo único que se le pasó por la mente fue que tendría frío y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, encendió la calefacción.

-¿Mejor? - preguntó para comprobar cómo estaba y tras saber que estaba bien, decidió poner en común el siguiente punto a seguir en el plan.- Recogemos todo y nos largamos ¿Entendido? - su tono de voz fue algo más duro de lo que pretendía, tal y como solía hablar con Sam para que le hiciese caso. Acordarse de su hermano pequeño y del hecho de que no estaba junto a él, por lo que estaba fallando a la promesa que le hizo a su padre, le obligó a respirar hondo y tragar saliva para intentar pasar el nudo que se había creado en su estomago. Miró a su derecha, hacia Autumn, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con una mezcla entre amarga y agradecida. Dos sentimientos que se superponían al no cumplir con su obligación como hermano mayor y al tener a una mujer tan impresionante como era ella a su lado

-Quiero salir de este sitio y no arriesgarnos a que den con nosotros ...- se explicó. Esta vez su voz sonó algo más calmada.

Al llegar al motel lo primero que ambos hicieron fue cambiarse de ropa. Como era habitual en ellos, Autumn se metió al baño y él se cambió en la habitación. Las prisas y la adrenalina, aún corriendo por las venas de su cuerpo, provocaron que al ir a quitarse el pantalón (sin primero deshacerse de los zapatos) el bajo de este se enganchase con el tacón del dichoso zapato, lo que le llevó a terminar de morros contra el suelo, con un fuerte ruido.

-E- Estoy bien... tranquila... - no dijo más y ya de mal humor terminó por tirar los zapatos a un lado y quitarse el pantalón de un tirón. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Autumn salió del baño con ropa limpia, Dean estaba terminando de meter las cosas en el macuto de viaje. Ella como era ordenada tenia casi todo preparado pero él tenia la mitad de su ropa por el suelo, silla, cama e incluso encima del televisor. Algo de lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que la vampiresa le acerco un calcetín que colgaba de éste...

Con todo cargado en el Impala y ambos en sus respectivos asientos, arrancó el coche para salir por fin de Seattle sin un rumbo fijo pues, como siempre pasaba, el nuevo caso que los ocupase les diría su próximo destino.

Una vez fuera de la ciudad y en un cariz algo más distendido, ambos iban bromeando sobre lo sucedido aquella noche: cómo ella había roto el vestido y de la cara de pánfilo que a Dean se le había quedado. Del momento en que saltaron el muro o cuando dejaron la ventana de la cocina hecha añicos... Pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos fue capaz de comentar esas miradas, esos momentos mágicos de conexión que pasaron, sólo eran capaces de sonreírse el uno al otro sin poder decir nada.

Siguieron bromeando hasta que el tono de llamada de uno de los teléfonos de él comenzó a sonar. Entre juegos y risas cuando el cazador fue a echar mano al aparato y llevárselo al oído sin querer se le calló entre las piernas. **  
**\- Mierda... Autumn, por favor... - le pidió a la vampiresa para que ella lo cogiese. Algo que seria ciertamente algo incomodo para ambos, pues tenia que apoyarse en el e inclinarse entre sus piernas. Se removió algo inquieto en el asiento y no pudo evitar soltar una de sus tonterías.

-¡Oh, sí, nena! ...Qué bien lo haces... - Obtuvo un codazo como consecuencia de su comentario y también tener que suplicar para que le devolviese el teléfono fueron el precio a pagar por esa estúpida broma.

Era una llamada importante. La persona que se había puesto en contacto con Dean era un chico llamado Tommy, un joven al que su hermano y él habían ayudado años atrás. El joven había sido victima de un Wendigo (un antiguo humano cuyo canibalismo le ha convertido en una criatura con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana) y junto a la hermana de él, Haley, le buscaron por Black Water Ridge. En los lugares en que estaba de acampada con unos compañeros cuando desapareció. Ese caso fue bien: Le encontraron y consiguieron sacarle con vida.

Ahora Tommy era monitor en un campamento de jóvenes con problemas de adaptación social y según le contaba en la llamada, habían tenido varias desapariciones. No estaba seguro de si podía ser el mismo caso, el mismo ser, pero le pidió que fuera a comprobarlo. Dean le tranquilizó y le confirmó que iba directamente para allá.

No habían salido de un caso y ya tenían otro nuevo. Y lo más importante, un nuevo destino: Reno. El Bosque Nacional de Stanislao.

El trayecto era bastante largo, cerca de doce horas. Por lo que tuvieron que hacer alguna que otra parada y poder al menos dormir unas horas. Decidieron parar a descansar Cerca del Condado de Klamath, disponiendo así de cuatro horas más que suficientes para poder descansar. Cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, Dean llamó la atención de Autumn y le tiro las llaves del Impala.

-Te toca conducir, preciosa. Me ganaste una mano al póker... Venga, sube antes de que me arrepienta... - con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó que fuese a la puerta del conductor y él se encaminó a la del copiloto. Entró en el vehículo y tras sentarse, miro con cierta preocupación a Autumn

\- Por favor, trata con cuidado a mi chiquitín...-

Cogieron la carretera Old U.S 395S/N Virginia St. y unas horas más tarde llegaban al destino.

 **Autumn:**

En cuanto entraron al coche, la vampira se estiró en su asiento para coger una chaqueta y así poder cubrir la herida de bala de su espalda. No quería que cuando llegasen al motel, el cazador viera la mancha de sangre seca. Sería todo un problema y muy complicado y difícil de explicar. **  
**Le recorrió un suave escalofrío por la espina dorsal, a causa de la herida y la leve pero obvia pérdida de sangre. Dean se percató de ello y encendió la calefacción para mantenerla caliente, de haber sido humana... **  
**-Gracias- agradeció ella con una sonrisa en los labios, una de esas sonrisas que desde hacía mucho tiempo no dedicaba a nadie y desde que lo había conocido sólo le dedicaba a él. ¿Por qué? Solo podía empezar a comprenderlo.

\- Mucho mejor- asintió un par de veces y se acomodó en su chaqueta. **  
**La situación estaba yendo demasiado bien, pero entonces Dean pareció cambiar de parecer y le habló con una dureza que no había empleado nunca. Ni siquiera el día en que le habían llamado para informarle de que habían robado en el pequeño almacén de su padre. Autumn se mordió el labio inferior lentamente dándole espacio para él mismo y para que pudiese darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. No iba a ser ella la que le recriminase nada. Eran adultos al fin y al cabo. Pareció surtir efecto ya que inmediatamente después, al cabo de un par de minutos, un Dean algo más calmado decidió que tenían que salir de allí echando leches. Para que no pudieran seguirles ni nada parecido. **  
**-De acuerdo. Me daré prisa- asintió varias veces y se impacientó pues estaba deseando llegar al motel, quitarse aquel ridículo vestido y tirarlo a la basura de una maldita vez antes de que Dean viera la mancha de sangre. No se extrañaría, ya que al fin y al cabo, el vestido estaba roto y era inservible.

Llegaron poco después a la habitación del motel y Autumn, como una exhalación recogió algo de ropa de su maleta y se metió al baño a toda prisa para quitarse ese estrecho y ridículo vestido. No le costó demasiado quitarse la cremallera trasera, a pesar de que Dean había tenido que ayudarla a subírsela. Se vistió con presteza y se deshizo el recogido del pelo antes de meter el vestido roto en una bolsa de plástico. En esas estaba cuando oyó cómo Dean caía al suelo y rodó los ojos al oírle decir que está bien.

-Será torpe...-masculló mientras recogía el resto de sus cosas del baño y salió a la habitación cuando Dean ya estaba casi vestido y ya recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente metiéndolas en una maleta. Cosa difícil por que su ropa estaba por todas partes. Inclusive encima de la televisión. **  
**-Dean, en serio... Tienes que ser más ordenado... para cuando surjan cosas como estas...- sacudió la cabeza ya que ella tenía su maleta terminada y cerrada encima de la cama y él... continuaba recogiendo ropa del suelo.

Diez minutos después ya estaban subidos en el coche y Dean ponía rumbo a cualquier parte ya que su única meta era salir corriendo de allí. Salir huyendo de Seattle, que finalmente esa era la ciudad en la que habían estado, y poner todo el camino que pudieran entre ellos y aquel lugar.

Aunque Dean le aconsejó dormir ella negó con la cabeza y en cambio prefirió iniciar una conversación, y qué mejor que bromear sobre lo que acababan de vivir: el momento de Autumn rasgando su vestido, el relato de como había conseguido las claves... **  
**-Bueno... Eso sin olvidarnos de tu impresionante momento a lo James Bond mientras me salvabas de aquellos tipos malos...- rió con él con diversión. Se lo pasaba bien con él y era genial que ambos dos pudieran reír con lo que acababan de vivir. Se sentía afortunada pues cualquier otra mujer que hubiera vivido algo parecido con él estaría flipando y en pleno ataque de histeria si tenemos en cuenta que habían huido a balazos de allí. Pero aunque era una mujer valiente en lo que a huir de tipos armados se trataba, no tuvo valor para iniciar una conversación acerca de lo que acababan de vivir con respecto a ellos dos. Esas miradas, esos momentos de silencio y los momentos en los que ella hubiese deseado que su corazón latiese para así poder haberlo sentido latir apresuradamente al estar junto a él. Nada de eso fue mencionado en aquel viaje en coche. Ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente valiente, y ambos tenían el mismo miedo, y la misma inseguridad. **  
**Y entonces, una hora después, a eso de las dos de la mañana mientras seguían riendo y bromeando, un teléfono sonó y cuando Dean fue a cogerlo resbaló entre sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Y entonces él le pidió que lo alcanzara ya que a él le resultaba imposible, lo que incluía meterse casi entre sus piernas. **  
**Así que se dispuso a ello, colocando a conciencia una de sus manos cerca de la entrepierna de él con toda la intención de ponerle en una situación incómoda. Pero lo que dijo él le hizo soltarle un codazo en el estómago. **  
**Así que como venganza contestó el teléfono de manera graciosa. **  
**-¿Sí? ¿Diga? -preguntaban por Dean- No, aquí no hay ningún Dean... **  
**Pero él le arrebató el móvil con un resoplido divertido y contestó. **  
**Por la cara de Dean... Tenían un caso. **  
**Y por lo que él le informó creían que podría tratarse de un Wendigo que, por lo que le explicó eran criaturas que solían vivir en bosques cerca de lugares húmedos. Que solían alimentarse de personas, ya que ellos mismos lo eran, dotándole así de poderes sobrenaturales tales como: una increíble fuerza y súper velocidad. **  
**Al parecer el muchacho que había llamado era una de las personas a las que Dean y Sam habían rescatado y que parecía tener problemas en su campamento.

Y Dean estableció aquel como su nuevo destino. Tenían que llegar a Reno, por lo que aun les quedaban unas doce horas de viaje contando con las que ya llevaban en carretera. Así que pasadas un par de horas más, Dean decidió que podían hacer una breve parada para descansar. Así que pararon en una de esas cafeterías de carretera, y mientras degustaban sus perritos calientes y sus refrescos con cafeína sentados contra el capó del coche, Dean pareció tener una epifanía y, cediéndole su refresco sacó su teléfono del pantalón para hablar con el tal Bobby sobre qué hacer con la muñeca de vudú que acababan de recuperar de la casa de Townsend.

Y las palabras de Bobby fueron tajantes. **  
**Por lo que media hora después estaban metidos en mitad de un bosque olisqueando el olor a tela quemada y contemplando las llamas en las que la muñeca se quemaba. Eso le dio una idea a Autumn. Pidió a Dean que esperara allí y acudió al coche para coger el vestido roto. Volvió con él y en silencio y sin decir nada más, empapó el vestido en gasolina y también le prendió fuego. **  
**Miró a Dean y se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa silenciosa. **  
**Al volver al coche, se sorprendió cuando él le lanzó las llaves. **  
**-¿Qué? ¿Me... me dejas conducir a mi...?- preguntó alucinada- ¡Genial!- exclamó mientras correteaba hacia el asiento del conductor y se sentaba para acariciar el volante. **  
**-Vamos, Misifú... Sube- rió suavemente y, en cuanto Dean se subió al coche y le pidió que lo tratase con cariño, ella sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior- Te juro que seré suave...


	6. Wendigo

****¡Sexto capítulo de este raro crossover!****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior, dejamos a Dean y a Autumn en dirección a Reno después de encontrar y quemar la muñeca vudú que Townsend había robado. Y es que Tommy, un superviviente de un antiguo caso de Dean y su hermano Sam, cree que el campamento del que se encarga a orillas del lago Tahoe puede estar siendo asolado por un wendigo, la criatura de la que lo salvaron los hermanos Winchester años atrás.****

* * *

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know"_

 **6**

 **Wendigo**

 **Autumn**

Pocos minutos después se incorporaban a la vieja carretera 395 del estado de Virginia y en menos de seis horas llegaron al campamento situado casi a orillas del lago Tahoe, siendo este un lugar verdaderamente impresionante sobre todo cuando casi ves amanecer y puedes ver las luces del alba reflejadas en el agua del lago. Era una experiencia realmente estremecedora que te hacía sentir verdaderamente pequeño y en comunión con el mundo entero. **  
**-Hmmm...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad reflejada en su rostro mientras se estiraba después del viaje, pues Dean había vuelto a tomar el relevo en la última fracción del camino, y miraba el pequeño embarcadero de madera.

-Creo que luego me daré un baño en el agua...- rió suavemente. **  
**Y cuando Dean le preguntó si había traído bañador ella sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que prefería bañarse desnuda. Justo en el mismo momento en que se daba la vuelta y le daba un golpecito en el hombro. Él pareció quedarse sin aliento al oírle decir aquello y se quedó estupefacto en el sitio. **  
**-Vamos, Dean... Tenemos un bicho del que ocuparnos, ¿recuerdas?- lo apremió ella de camino a la cabaña principal, la más grande, la que parecía ser el centro de todo aquello. Y allí dentro encontraron al tal Tommy. Un tipo que les informó de la situación. **  
**Por lo visto, desde que él había comenzado a ser monitor de aquel lugar, se habían sucedido una serie de desapariciones misteriosas. Sin pistas ningunas y sin noticias de los desaparecidos. Y Tommy estaba preocupado de que el ser que estaba amenazando el lago fuera el mismo que, según le había informado Dean, lo había atacado tiempo atrás. Aunque eso era imposible ya que el Wendigo que había atacado al chico ahora estaba muerto. Pero podía haber otros. Muchos otros. Nunca se sabían cuantos. **  
**El primer punto que Autumn decidió poner en marcha fue el de recoger información y mapas para localizar los lugares donde cada uno de los desaparecidos habían desaparecido, pero por lo visto había sido siempre en el mismo intervalo de tierra entre el bosque y el lago... Por lo que, según sospechó la rubia, debía de tener su escondite por allí cerca. Y no quedaba a demasiado tiempo andando.. Quizás unos cuarenta minutos entre los árboles y los caminos... Pero como siempre, quería esperar a saber qué quería hacer el cazador.

 **Dean:**

Ese lugar tenia una belleza y una magia propia. No era solo el hecho de que el cielo se reflejase en el agua de una forma melancólica y pacífica, casi irreal. Ni siquiera toda la naturaleza que les rodeaba, las copas de los arboles meciéndose unos contra otros por la suave brisa, ni siquiera el olor a campo y a hierba mojada... Era todo el conjunto.

Y para Dean había algo más importante que hacía que ese lugar fuese especial, sumar a Autumn a aquella ecuación perfecta. A aquel bucólico paisaje. Ver como su cabello ondulado se movía por la brisa, el brillo de su sonrisa, el de su mirada, la felicidad contagiosa que parecía destilar siempre, su elegante forma de moverse y tan desenvuelta al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que ella era lo que le hacía falta a ese lugar para ser simplemente perfecto. **  
**Todos esos pensamiento paseaban libremente por la mente del cazador, hasta que ella mencionó darse un baño y para rematar el asunto, desnuda. Pasó de vislumbrarla con cariño a quedarse estupefacto en el sitio, con la boca semi-abierta.

-¿Des...? - necesito tragar saliva para conseguir que su voz fuese escuchada y no quedase más que en un balbuceo- ¿Desnuda?- Cuando consigue salir del pequeño shock de la imagen de Autumn bañándose en el lago como Dios la trajo al mundo, y tras aspirar y espirar varias veces, salió corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarla.

Parecía que Tommy se alegraba bastante de volver a verle, más bien aliviado, algo más tranquilo e incluso quizás más seguro que cuando lo llamó por teléfono horas atrás. Dean estrechó la mano del chico cuando le vio e inmediatamente después, le presentó a Autumn. El chico estaba algo confuso por ver que le acompañaba una mujer y que Sam no estaba con él. Cuando preguntó por su hermano, respondió de forma breve y evasiva; y cambió de tema de forma casi inmediata. Le bastó decir que por cosas de hermanos habían decidido estar un tiempo separados. **  
**Tras ser informados de lo sucedido, Dean intentó tranquilizarle y dejarle claro que fuese lo que fuese se encargarían de ello y que no dejaría que más jóvenes corriesen peligro. Además de eso, le pidió que informase a los campistas de que no era seguro salir de sus cabañas al anochecer. Solo como medida de precaución para evitar más posibles desapariciones. **  
**Tommy había preparado una pequeña cabaña donde Autumn y Dean podrían quedarse a dormir los días que se quedasen allí hasta resolver el caso. **  
**De camino a la cabaña que les habían otorgado, pusieron en común ciertos puntos del plan de Autumn: Primero recoger toda la información necesaria, preparar planos y hacer una linea entre los diferentes puntos donde habían desaparecido para ver si así conseguían dar con la guarida del Wendigo, en caso de que realmente fuese eso.

En cuanto se acomodaron en la cabaña Dean le dijo a Autumn que iría a por algo de comida y que intentaría conseguir algo más de información. Por lo que ella debería encargarse de reunir mapas de la zona e investigar posibles lugares que podría usar el Wendigo como guarida.

Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a una de las cabañas mas grandes, donde habían instalado una agradable cafetería. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par dando la bienvenida a todos los clientes. La sala era amplia e iluminada y conformada por un pasillo en el centro de esta, creado por hileras de bancos para comer a ambos lados de éste. Al fondo había una barra, dividida en dos secciones: el bar y un autoservicio de buffet libre. Él caminó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al fondo de la estancia, observando los grupos de jóvenes que se reunían allí para comer y conversar mientras reponían fuerzas.

Al llegar a la barra pidió unos sándwiches y un par de cervezas para llevar. Tras pagar y darle la bolsa con lo que había pedido, decidió poner en marcha sus métodos de investigación. Se acercaba a diferentes grupos de chavales para ver qué sabían y qué le podrían contar. **  
**Esta vez se hizo pasar por un reportero que buscaba hacer una noticia sobre las desapariciones. No consiguió gran cosa, lo que le contaron era similar a lo que Tommy ya le había comentado... a excepción de una cosa: Al parecer entre los chavales del lugar corría la leyenda de que el encargado de las desapariciones no era otro que Jason, el de "viernes 13".

Basaban esta historia en las películas producidas hasta la fecha y en el argumento de que, al ser aquel un campamento a orillas de un lago, el malo de la historia no podría ser otro más que él. **  
**Dean, por su parte, no era de los que se creyese ese tipo de cosas por lo que tras "interrogar" a varios chicos decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí y volver con Autumn.

Al llegar, dejó la comida en la mesa con una expresión satisfecha.

-He comprado sándwiches... Como no tenía claro qué querías, he traído varios... Espero que te gusten...- dijo, sacando los diferentes bocadillos de una de las bolsas- Y... ¡cerveza!- dijo, con una sonrisa triunfal sacando un par de botellines de cerveza de la otra bolsa de plástico.

Cuando terminaron de comer, optó por comentarle que no había conseguido gran cosa al hablar con los chavales y que solo tenía una pista. Le instó a que siguiese recopilando mapas y demás bajo la promesa de que él seguiría por su cuenta la posible pista. Le pidió el ordenador y se tumbó con este en su regazo, se puso unos cascos y se puso la primera película de Viernes 13. Estaba claro que él era más de acción y tener que estar con mapas y leyendo recortes de periódico sobre las desapariciones no iba demasiado con él. Si podía delegar el trabajo de papeleo y los libros a otra persona, lo haría y en ese momento quien estaba para hacerlo era Autumn. Mientras no se enterase de su plan maestro, claro estaba...

 **Autumn:**

Llevaba casi dos horas ojeando recortes de periódicos, los boletines oficiales del campamento, incluso un par de informes policiales que el tal Tommy les había facilitado y que prefería no saber de dónde venían. No iba a hacer preguntas... Ya se había puesto al día con los nombres de las víctimas, su procedencia, último lugar y hora en que fueron vistos... Lo único que le faltaba por saber era algo más sobre la criatura y si realmente era un wendigo... Tal y como era Autumn, necesitaba saberlo todo, absolutamente todo. Así que tras repasar la victimología , solo tenía que repasar al atacante. Y para ello necesitaría el ordenador, ya que no tenían libros que les pudiesen ayudar con la investigación en aquel momento en que la biblioteca más cercana se hallaba a más de una hora en coche. No tenían tiempo para eso. Así que prefirió levantarse para pedirle el ordenador. **  
**Cuando le miró se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormido con el ordenador sobre sus piernas y los cascos todavía puestos. **  
**Le pareció incluso tierno hasta que... Vio con qué se había quedado K.O... **  
**-No me lo puedo creer...- masculló entre dientes y le arreó una suave colleja al cazador que se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Esta es tu manera de investigar? ¿Ver una película sobre un asesino en un lago? ¿"Viernes 13"?- preguntó incrédula y algo mosqueada.- ¿Así es como trabajas?- sacudió la cabeza y le arrebató el portátil, cerrando la ventana con la película para ponerse a buscar toda la información que pudiera reunir sobre el wendigo. **  
**Resultó que Dean tenía razón. **  
**En las antiguas leyendas amerindias, se hablaba de su procedencia. Y es que eran hombres que se habían visto obligados al canibalismo para sobrevivir en los duros inviernos de América del Norte. Y según wikipedia, vivían en zonas boscosas alejadas de la civilización pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder encontrar comida cada pocas semanas. Su mayor debilidad era el fuego... Solo que su nueva naturaleza le profería poderes sobrenaturales tales como velocidad sobre humana y una increíble fuerza. Y no supo por qué, pero sintió que esa vez el matar al bicho iba a correr de su cuenta... Aunque Dean ya había acabado con uno así, no quería exponerle. No a él... **  
**Sacudió la cabeza pensativamente y se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, solo se dedicaron a informarse, nada más. Incluso convenció a Dean para ir a la comisaría de policía que se había ocupado de los casos de desapariciones en la zona. Y para ello tuvo que actuar a su modo. **  
**Efectivamente y como no podía ser de otra forma, se hicieron pasar por agentes federales. **  
**Como aún no habían podido hacer una placa falsa para ella, dieron la excusa de que la rubia estaba en prácticas bajo una identificación en blanco. **  
**Lo que pudieron reunir fue nada más y nada menos que un enorme archivo repleto de nombres, caras, informes de las desapariciones y denuncias... Pero ninguna información valiosa. Lo que quería decir una sola cosa; la policía no se había enfrentado con la criatura y tampoco habían sido avisados de ningún avistamiento extraño, por lo que tendrían mayor libertad para trabajar. **  
**Al caer la noche, cogieron algo de cena en la cafetería, algo ligero en el caso de Autumn. Y tras cenar se fueron a la cama, para reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente, ya que Autumn propuso hacer una excursión por el bosque a ver qué encontraban. Y si no hallaban nada, al menos habrían respirado algo de aire fresco. **  
**Lo único que a Autumn le fastidió la noche fue la perspectiva de que había dos camas. Y obviamente dormirían separados. Por que cuando solo tenían una cama, no había más remedio que dormir juntos y Autumn se había acostumbrado al calor del cazador y a que de vez en cuando la rodease con uno de sus brazos, bien dormido, bien a conciencia.

Un par de horas más tarde se vio metida en la cama individual, y sin poder dormir. Nada más que mirando el techo y escuchando a los grillos que sonaban allí afuera. Así era imposible dormir. Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Dean metido en su cama y completamente dormido. Él no la echaba de menos al parecer. Era capaz de dormir como un tronco. ¿Cómo era posible? **  
**Así que, armándose de valor, decidió hacer algo que quizás no debía hacer ya que no existía ninguna relación entre ellos, a pesar de las miradas, de los momentos en silencio y de la tensión que era evidente cuando se miraban a los ojos y el mundo parecía desaparecer. **  
**Abrió las mantas y se bajó de la cama caminando lentamente hasta la cama de él. **  
**-Dean...- susurró- ¿Dean...? ¿Estás dormido?- él no respondió, seguía dormido boca abajo y con la cara prácticamente hundida en la almohada. **  
**Por un momento se planteó volver a su cama, pero al final... **  
**Empujó un poco al cazador para que le dejase hueco en la cama. Abrió las mantas y se metió con él estrechándose contra su cuerpo y dejando que su calor calmase su frío cuerpo. Era realmente placentero. **  
**Escondió el rostro contra el cuello de él y sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó un roce curioso en su rostro y al abrir los ojos vio que Dean estaba acariciando su nariz con una pluma de las que perdía el almohadón. Rió suavemente y arrugó la nariz terminando por frotársela con la palma de la mano. A lo que Dean se rió malvadamente, de manera traviesa. Y es que, según le dijo, esa era una pequeña venganza por haberle usurpado la mitad de su cama. **  
**-Eres tonto...- dijo ella con una sonrisita perezosa antes de que ambos decidieran que ya habían hecho el vago bastante tiempo y se dispusieran a salir a desayunar algo y vestirse con ropa adecuada para el paseo que tenían pensado hacer aquel día.

Así que, tras desayunar en condiciones y coger las provisiones suficientes para pasar el día en la montaña, Dean aconsejó que se pusieran en marcha hacia el interior del bosque que colindaba con los límites del campamento. Aunque Autumn estaba algo sedienta así que le pidió un momento, acordando que se reunirían en la cabaña en media hora, y que luego se irían. **  
**Y ya que a Autumn le sabía mal alimentarse allí, donde todo eran chavales con problemas sociales y de autoestima, decidió rastrear a alguien al otro lado del lago o en las zonas más próximas. Así que, usando su velocidad vampírica, en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba en la otra punta del lago Tahoe, acechando a un pescador que silbaba una canción de la Credence Clearwater Revival. **  
**En todo momento, Autumn fue compasiva y educada con él. Bebió apenas un litro de sangre y le curó la herida mediante el poder regenerativo de su propia sangre. Y tras aquello, le borró la memoria mediante su capacidad de compulsión.

"No me has visto. No recordarás nada de esto. Volverás a casa tras pescar una enorme cantidad de pescados y si alguna vez nos vemos de nuevo no me reconocerás ni recordarás lo que ha pasado ahora mismo".

Esas eran las palabras que, más o menos, siempre repetía con todas y cada una de las personas de las que se alimentaba. Y siempre usaba el mismo procedimiento. No arrancaba vidas humanas, ya que consideraba que esa elección no estaba en su mano y quería ser justa para con las personas de las que se alimentaba. Que comiese gracias a ellos no quería decir que no les pudiese permitir seguir con vida. **  
**Y ya que llevaba haciendo eso los últimos ochocientos años era capaz de llevar eso de la manera más limpia posible y sin mancharse en absoluto. **  
**Media hora después entraba por la puerta de la cabaña. Y, ante la pregunta de Dean de donde diablos había estado, ella hubo de mentir y le dijo que había estado mirando lugares en los que poder darse un baño tranquilo. Y esa idea le pareció interesante a juzgar por la cara de felicidad del cazador que, a saber qué estaba imaginándose. **  
**Así que, una vez alimentados ambos dos, se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque, alejándose de la cabaña donde estaba la recepción, de la cafetería y del pabellón "A", donde estaban las cabañas de los dormitorios. **  
**Todo lo que los rodeó a partir de los primeros diez minutos eran árboles más altos que rascacielos y un color verde frondoso que a Autumn le transmitía calma consigo misma. Cerraba los ojos mientras andaba a paso lento. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de un paseo por el bosque con esa calma y tranquilidad. Aunque no perdía de vista su objetivo... Sabía que debían hallar a la criatura o al menos una señal de él. Lo que era algo difícil dada la basta extensión de aquel bosque. **  
**Llevaban más de cuatro horas andando y no habían dado con señal alguna. No había rasguños en la corteza de los árboles. No había pisadas en el suelo, no había rastro de sangre... Aquello era frustrante de muchas maneras. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la vampira, cuando terminaron de comer sentados sobre unas rocas, fue oír agua discurrir por allí cerca. **  
**Agua. Se moría por un baño en el agua helada del lago. Así era ella. Lago que veía, lago en el que se metía. Por lo que, tras reanudar la marcha, dirigió sus pasos hasta donde sabía que se oía aquel sonido. **  
**-¡Un lago!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa cuando se vieron a orillas de la linde oeste del lago. Se giró hacia Dean mientras se quitaba la mochila y con un movimiento de cabeza señalando el agua le preguntó- ¿Qué? ¿Te apetece darte un bañito? **  
**Ella ni siquiera esperó que él accediera y simplemente comenzó a desnudarse. Pero antes que nada... **  
**-No mires...-le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se diera la vuelta a lo que él obedeció a regañadientes. Pero siendo Dean, cuando Autumn ya solo estaba en ropa interior, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la rubia le lanzó la chaqueta a la cara- ¡No mires!- rió. **  
**-Vale, vale...- dijo él girándose de nuevo- Qué puntería... **  
**Una vez ella estuvo desnuda del todo, correteó hasta el lago y se zambulló en este. **  
**Salió a la superficie arreglándose el cabello y girándose hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Te animas? **  
**Y él no dudó, se giró hacia ella y empezó a desnudarse sin más. Sin pudor ninguno. Y cuando fue a bajarse el pantalón con toda tranquilidad, Autumn se tapó los ojos con las manos riéndose haciendo gala de un pudor femenino que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que de haber sido él un vampiro ni siquiera hubiera demostrado ya que no tenía que aparentar ser una cría humana. Pues Autumn no aparentaba tener más de veintidós o veintitrés años... **  
**Una vez ambos dos estuvieron en el agua, Dean nadó hacia ella y trató de agarrarla, seguramente para hacerle una ahogadilla, pero Autumn fue más lista y huyó de él echándole agua a la cara, riendo divertida. Y él no fue menos y se la devolvió. **  
**-Eres un...-rió y se subió a su espalda tratando de hundirle a él también. Pero era duro de pelar y tenía un gran equilibrio, logrando zafarse de ella, que no había empleado la suficiente fuerza. La atrapó entre sus brazos estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, su pecho contra el del cazador y los brazos atrapados contra él. Y lo peor... Sus labios muy cerca de los de él. **  
**De nuevo uno de aquellos momentos de tensión en los que de haber tenido un corazón que latiese, este hubiera latido desbocado. **  
**-Bue-bueno... Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Autumn, rompiendo el momento, y la magia. E inmediatamente, Dean rompió suavemente aquel abrazo deslizando sus manos por la espalda de ella.

Horas después ya ponían camino de vuelta a casa, al campamento, sin haber encontrado rastro ninguno de la criatura y ella, al menos, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ya anochecía y ambos dos se encontraron con que en el campamento se celebraba una fiesta. Fiesta a la que estaban invitados pero que ellos prefirieron rechazar alegando que estaban algo cansados después del paseo que se habían dado aquel día. **  
**Así que cogieron algo de comida de la cafetería y volvieron a la habitación, para establecer un plan para el día siguiente...

 **Dean:**

Apenas llevaba veinte minutos de película y ya se había quedado dormido con el ordenador sobre su regazo. Su sueño no duró demasiado, pues Autumn se encargó de despertarlo con una colleja.  
Pegó un pequeño brinco por el susto que se llevó al sentir la mano de ella sobre su nuca y despertarse sin saber qué pasaba. Durante unos segundos se sintió descolocado, sin saber dónde se encontraba. Mirando a su alrededor para intentar orientarse. Miró a Autumn un momento y, segundos más tarde, a lo que le rodeaba encajando las piezas del rompecabezas. Terminó por volverse a echar sobre la almohada mirando al techo. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder a las quejas y/o reproches de la vampiresa, simplemente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Al final ladeó la cabeza hacía ella y le explicó el motivo por el que estaba viendo esa película. Bueno, no exactamente el por qué. Más bien, se excusó en que los chavales del campamento creían que era Jason y por eso se había puesto a ver la película.

Se levantó para mirar qué estaba haciendo Autumn con el ordenador. Al ver que se estaba informando sobre el ser con el que posiblemente se tendrían que enfrentar, Dean negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa al ver lo meticulosa que era su compañera en los casos. A pesar de que él ya le había hablado sobre cómo aparecen, funcionan y se matan los Wendigos.  
No le importaba que ella buscase por su cuenta y contrastase todas las fuentes que tenía a su disposición. En realidad le gustaba ver que su compañera era tan entregada con el trabajo. Quizás por eso se complementaban tan bien y se entendían como si llevasen toda una vida dedicada al tema de lo sobrenatural.

Por otro lado, era una oportunidad para meterse con ella y no la dejaría escapar. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, dando un pequeño apretón para llamar la atención de la muchacha y con un fingido tono sobreprotector y el que un padre usaría con su hija se dirigió a ella.  
\- Tranquila, pequeña... Yo te protejo del monstruo malo... Estando yo a tu lado – una breve pausa en la que guiña un ojo - …no tienes nada de lo que temer...  
Se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger la bolsa de los sándwiches que anteriormente había comprado y de los que aún quedaba alguno. Se llevó uno de ellos a la boca mientras se apoyaba contra el borde de la mesa al lado de la vampiresa. Al ver la cara de Autumn, y su mueca de "Me sacas de quicio", tuvo que contener una sonrisa de victoria por haber conseguido aquello que quería.

Pasaron las siguientes horas entre papeleos, informes, mapas, recortes de periódicos… Hablaron sobre el caso, sacando en claro, que aquellas desapariciones entraban dentro del patrón de comportamiento de un wendigo, en base a lo que ambos sabían. Incluso extendieron un mapa de toda la zona sobre la mesa don de marcaron a lápiz los diferentes puntos donde las víctimas habían sido vistas o dónde se creía que habían desaparecido. Cuando terminaron de marcar los cinco casos que hasta ahora había, miraron a conciencia el mapa en busca de algún patrón o alguna zona cercana dónde pudiese esconderse el Wendigo. Media hora más tarde, los dos estaban frustrados y con un humor de perros al no ver nada relevante. Volvieron a doblar el mapa, por el bien de éste.

Más de una vez Dean ya se había topado con casos en los que las cosas se complicaban y las pistas eran más bien escasas. Todos los casos a los que se había enfrentado y las experiencias vividas le habían hecho madurar, pero respecto a la paciencia… no había forma. Demasiado impaciente y con un cronómetro sonando en su cabeza que no dejaba de hacer tic-tac quemando el tiempo para la próxima víctima, notó cómo su mal humor empeoraba. Le pasaba cuando no sabía que hacer y un caso no avanzaba ni queriendo.

Autumn propuso ir a la comisaría para ver si les podían dar algo más de información. Una idea con la que Dean no estaba demasiado entusiasmado pero al no haber otro camino, no quedaba más opción que probar suerte. Tal y como Dean había supuesto, la visita tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Salieron de allí tal y como habían entrado a excepción de una carpeta repleta de información de las desapariciones pero nada que no supiesen ya, o eso fue lo que le comentó Autumn, que fue quien le echó un vistazo a todo cuando iban en el coche de vuelta al campamento.

No tardaron en meterse en la cama tras cenar. El día siguiente sería duro y ambos tenían que descansar.

A Dean tampoco le agradaba demasiado el hecho de que tuviesen que dormir en camas separadas, pero estaba cansado y lo que deseaba era estirarse sobre el colchón. También era cierto que se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de juntar ambas camas, pero no quería dejarle tan claro a la rubia que le gustaba dormir con ella. Pues aunque era algo cierto, Dean era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que ella lo supiese. La otra opción era que Autumn se pensase que él quería algo más que dormir, que aunque también era cierto, prefería que tampoco se supiese. Ya lo había propuesto de broma, y no tan de broma, y la respuesta había sido un no.

Tras quitarse la ropa, y ponerse una camiseta vieja con la que dormía, se metió en la cama. No tardo ni diez minutos en quedarse completamente dormido. Hasta tal punto que no fue consciente de en qué momento Autumn se metió en su cama. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó y la vio durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.  
Sonrió por la imagen que tenia frente a él, por el hecho de que ella necesitase el calor de él tanto como él la necesitaba a ella... Una verdad que no reconocería en voz alta. Su secreto.  
Tras unos minutos en los que su mirada repasaba cada línea y forma del rostro de ella, cómo el pelo caía delicadamente sobre su cuello y sus hombros, sus muecas causadas por el sueño en el que estuviese sumida, vio una pequeña pluma del almohadón enredada entre dos mechones del cabello de la vampiresa. Con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarla, atrapó a la intrusa y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Su mirada pasaba del rostro de "su bella durmiente" a la pequeña pluma que sostenía entre el pulgar y el índice. Y se le ocurrió despertarla de una forma tan original como molesta. Sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a deslizar la pluma por la piel de la nariz de ella a sabiendas de que le haría cosquillas. El cuerpo de ella no tardó en dar muestras del cosquilleo y su nariz comenzó a moverse como la de un ratoncillo y a arrugarse por la molestia. Dean, al ver la reacción de ella, ni siquiera contuvo una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna que hizo desaparecer cuando los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y se centraron en él.  
-Venga… Despierta dormilona… Que ya has dormido suficiente y encima me has usurpado la mitad de mi cama… - su tono era una mezcla de reproche fingido con un toque de diversión.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y compraron algo de comida para pasar el día fuera. Prepararon un par de mochilas con todo lo que podrían necesitar (comida, agua, algo de cuerda, una pistola de bengalas, un pequeño bote de gasolina, cerillas... entre otras cosas). Estaba cerrando la mochila cuando Autumn le pidió unos minutos para cierto "asunto" del que no le informó en un primer momento. Él no puso pega alguna y, tal y como habían hablado, él la esperó en la cabaña donde se alojaban.

Se sentó en la cama ojeando unas revistas para pasar el rato. Revistas a las que no prestó demasiada atención. Estaba más centrado en darle vuelta de a dónde había ido Autumn, qué estaba haciendo… Sin embargo, lo que más preocupaba al cazador era que le pasase algo mientras estaban separados. Que se internara en el bosque por un motivo desconocido y también fuese atacada. Y eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.  
Para alivio del cazador, Autumn cumplió con su palabra y estuvo de vuelta a la media hora, tal y como había dicho. Al verla aparecer por la puerta, su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo en un segundo comprobando su estado físico. Incapaz de ocultar su mal humor le preguntó dónde se había metido. La respuesta de ella le agradó sobre manera y su humor cambió de golpe, saliendo de la cabaña con una sonrisa de entusiasmo dibujada en su rostro.

Las horas antes de la hora de la comida, Dean de buen humor, después de las palabras de la rubia al salir de la cabaña, e impaciencia buscaba alguna pista. Como pudiese ser; sangre, huellas de arrastre, restos de comida, arañazos en la corteza de los arboles, ramas rotas, o algo que no cuadrase dentro de la imagen del paisaje… Cualquier cosa. Una pequeña pista que no le dejase con la sensación de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Como buen rastreador, analizaba el suelo, observaba las copas de los arboles, las ramas, las cortezas e inclusive las rocas de dimensiones grandes. Nada. Y eso le llevó a volver a entrar en un estado de irritación.

Sólo logró calmarse al llegar la hora de la comida. Con el estómago lleno y una conversación que le despejó del caso, su estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar por completo. Autumn conseguía ese efecto en él, tranquilidad y equilibro. Algo que, tratándose de Dean, ayudaba a que no hubiese tensiones entre los dos debido a que él era algo impaciente.

Dean se imaginó que la razón de que Autumn encontrara tan rápidamente el lago fue que ya lo había buscado esa mañana. Al fin y al cabo, él no sabía qué había hecho durante esa media hora ni tampoco el hecho de que tuviese un oído más fino que el de ningún ser humano. Cosas de ser un vampiro. Por lo que, obviamente, pensó que como había estado mirando dónde estaban los lagos ya que se quería dar un chapuzón, ahora hubiese dado con éste porque sabía que estaba allí. No le importaba tanto el cómo había encontrado el sitio, más bien, lo que podría ver a continuación.  
A una mujer, con un cuerpo espectacular, desnuda ante sus ojos. Al menos tenía esa esperanza… Qué ingenuo.

No perdió detalle de cómo Autumn se deshacía de la ropa. Mas no vio gran cosa puesto que la vampiresa le pidió, mejor dicho le exigió, que se diese la vuelta. En un primer momento obedeció pero Dean era demasiado travieso como para obedecer sin más. En cuanto consideró que tenía una oportunidad para echar un vistazo la aprovechó. Algo que no salió como pensaba y terminó con la chaqueta por encima de la cabeza. Dejando de lado el hecho de que su intento por verla quedó en eso, un intento, la situación cuando menos le resultaba divertida e incluso cómica.

Esperó a que ella le diese permiso para girarse, y al recibirlo no tardó ni un segundo en buscarla con la mirada, al encontrarla sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Estaba realmente hermosa con el pelo mojado y con esa expresión tan alegre en el rostro. Una de esas expresiones que uno no puede evitar que se le contagien. Y es que así era ella, pura alegría. Alegría que cada día transmitía al cazador.  
No necesitaba que ella le animara para que se metiese. Desde el momento en que el lago apareció ante ellos, tenía más que claro que se metería al agua tras ella. Y si tardó en acudir a su encuentro, era sólo porque le gustaba contemplar el paisaje que ante sí tenía.

Su ropa fue adornando el suelo tal cual iba quitándosela. Miró un momento a la muchacha antes de zambullirse en el agua y nadar en su dirección para poder molestarla y picarla. Al llegar a su posición fue rápido en lanzar su mano para intentar hacerla un ahogadilla, pero con lo que no Dean no contó fue que ella también sabía cómo zafarse. Iniciándose así un juego entre ambos: quien terminase primero bajo el agua, perdía. La pequeña pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre ambos era bastante igualada. Pero todo acabó cuando Dean, sin pretenderlo y como un acto reflejo, rodeó el cuerpo de Autumn con sus brazos.  
Dándoles así a los dos un momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. Ni siquiera lo pensó y ladeó su cabeza cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a besarla por primera vez. Pero fue interrumpido por el carraspeo y las palabras de ella que rompieron el momento mágico que estaban teniendo. Volvió a su anterior posición, asintió y terminó por soltarla.

Había pensado que era la ocasión perfecta para besarla, o eso le decía su cuerpo, e incluso tenía claro que ella deseaba lo mismo que él. Creía haber podido intuir en los ojos de ella el mismo deseo que él. Y ver que ella había cortado con las intenciones que tenía le hizo plantearse que se equivocaba. Que ella no sentía lo mismo… O que en ese momento no quería. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería, aunque prefería que fuese la segunda.

Intentó no dar demasiadas vueltas al tema durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que decidieron volver al campamento. No podía negar que se sentía rechazado. Un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado y menos cuando una mujer le interesaba de una forma diferente que no solo para una buena noche, y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Simplemente se podía decir que para Dean, esa mujer era diferente al resto.

Al llegar al campamento decidieron ir directamente a cenar. Estaban hambrientos y ninguno de los tenía demasiadas ganas de estar en una fiesta plagada de jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Aunque la cabaña estaba algo apartada de donde se celebraba la fiesta, podían oír la estridente música de fondo. Una hora después Dean ya no fue capaz de aguantar más con el estilo de música que se filtraba a través de la madera. Se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que estaba sentado, cogió unos de sus discos con música que a él le gustaba y lo introdujo en el reproductor de CDs. Música de grupos de rock de cuando él apenas era un niño pequeño, la música que su padre le había dado a conocer, con la que había creció y que a día de hoy seguía perteneciendo a su vida.  
Los primeros acordes de "Highway to Hell" comenzaron a sonar e inmediatamente en él se encendió una especie de pilotito.

" _Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme..."_

Comenzó a mover la cabeza a ritmo del sonido de la guitarra, mientras con su brazo derecho estirado señalaba a Autumn. Se acercó hasta ella para conseguir que también se levantara. Apenas unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban sobre las camas, descontrolados y poseídos por las canciones que una tras otras sonaban sin parar. Un tiempo en que ambos dejaron de lado cualquier tipo de preocupación, con la mente en blanco sólo se guiaban por la música. Como sumergidos en mundo aparte creado para ellos dos. Un mundo en el que podían ser ellos mismos, moviéndose como querían, acariciando el cuerpo del otro sin ninguna tensión sexual de por medio, ahora a ritmo de "Rocky Mountain Way"

" _Spent the last year Rocky Mountain Way_ _  
_ _Couldn't get much higher_ _  
_ _Out to pasture, think it's safe to say_ _  
_ _Time to open fire..."_

Pero como siempre ocurre con las recopilaciones de canciones que nos gustan y que llevamos tiempo sin escuchar, una canción que es para momentos íntimos termina por romper ese momento de buena energía y euforia en el que te ves envuelto.  
Al finalizar los últimos acordes de "Hot Blooded", los acordes de "Carry on my wayward", (una versión más tranquila, mas bien, una nana) inundaron la estancia. El buen sentimiento de Dean y la diversión se rompieron en mil pedazos y pasó de estar en lo más alto a lo más hondo en menos de un segundo. Sentía cómo se sumergía en aguas turbias, en recuerdos amargos… Recuerdos con su padre. No se trataba de que fuesen recuerdos tristes o no, si no el significado que para él llevaban impresos. Aunque Dean no terminase de reconocerlo todo lo que era su forma de pensar, su forma de cazar, de vestir, la música, e incluso el coche del que estaba completamente enamorado, era una herencia de él. De un padre que ya no estaba en ese mundo porque decidió sacrificarse para salvar la vida de su hijo. No sólo vino a su mente ese momento, también las últimas palabras que le dedicó; "Cuida de Sam".

Una promesa a la que falló el día en que su hermano y él tuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada, y desde el cual no habían vuelto a verse.

Terminó tirado en la cama, como su estado de ánimo, mirando al techo mientras en su cabeza se iban recopilando los recuerdos y las imágenes de sus últimos momentos con el hombre que le crió. Suspiró y se fue arrastrando por la cama hasta el borde, donde se sentó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Se olvidó de la presencia de Autumn hasta el momento en que sintió una mano sobre las suyas y otra en su muslo. Un gesto que fue suficiente para hacerle dejar caer sus brazos sobre su regazo y alzar un momento la cabeza hacía la mujer que tenía en frente. Podía ver la preocupación de ella en su rostro, y aunque deseaba hablarle, calmarla, las palabras no salían de su boca. Ni tampoco sabía qué decirle.  
Autumn le demostró que no necesitaba decir nada y, cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella, tiró suavemente de él a la vez que se ponía en pie para que él se levantase con ella. Obedeció a regañadientes, sin entender qué quería y por qué le hacía levantarse.  
Ambos en pie, el uno frente al otro, la mirada de uno sobre la de la otra... Las manos de Autumn ascendieron al pecho de él, y las de él descendieron hasta la cintura de ella. No necesitaron palabras, ni gestos. Sabían qué hacer en ese momento, su corazón se lo indicaba a ambos.

 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say _

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

Entre ellos comienza un movimiento lento y titubeante de sus pies al son de la música, meciéndose el cazador y la vampiresa en un baile. Como si de una balada se tratase. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el cuerpo de uno estaba contra el contrario en un abrazo. La cabeza de Autumn reposaba sobre el pecho de Dean y la del cazador se apoyaba sobre la de mujer. Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que la canción finalizó, devolviéndolos a ambos a la realidad.

Cuando decidieron irse a dormir para estar frescos al día siguiente, a Dean se le ocurreió que para que Autumn no fuese en mitad de la noche a su cama, era mejor proponérselo directamente

\- Sé que anoche me echaste de menos... Así que voy a ser un buen chico. Y sí quieres. Podemos compartir mi cama y dormir juntos…  
Autumn se quejó por la afirmación de él pero tampoco dijo que no. Por lo que ambos terminaron compartiendo la cama de Dean y durmiendo juntos.

En mitad de la noche Dean se despertó sobresaltado al notar que Autumn se revolvía en la cama como si tuviese una horrible pesadilla. Se giró hacía ella e intentó despertarla con cuidado para que no se sobresaltase demasiado. Pero cuando ella se echó hacía delante, incorporándose en la cama y comenzando a llorar de manera desconsolada, la sangre se heló en las venas del cazador. La abrazó inmediatamente, estrechándola contra su pecho. No sabía qué más podía hacer por lo que guardó silencio, tan solo acariciaba la espalda y el pelo de la muchacha mientras la mecía suavemente.  
Y en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a verla llorar de esa forma. Que haría lo que fuese necesario para que jamás desapareciera de los labios de la rubia esa sonrisa suya que a él tanto le gustaba. Y si ya de por si él intentaba que ese mundo fuese mejor para personas como Autumn, ahora esa promesa que se había hecho a si mismo tiempo atrás, cobraba más sentido aun.  
No sabía qué pesar acarreaba ni qué la había llevado a estar así. Algo que intentó averiguar cuando ella se calmó un poco y que no fue capaz de conseguir. Tras insistir un par de veces y ella negarse a decir nada, Dean decidió que era mejor dejarla tranquila y que se lo contaría cuándo se viese preparada para ello.

Ni siquiera pidió permiso para dormir abrazados. Sólo la pego a su cuerpo y se recostó boca arriba con la cabeza de la mujer sobre uno de sus pectorales y su pequeña mano en el otro. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la mano diestra terminó sobre la de ella cubriéndola y dejando un leve apretón tratando de transmitirle esa tranquilidad que en ese momento la vampiresa necesitaba y que él quería darle.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos comentó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dean tomó la decisión de hacer como si no hubiese pasado, darle el espacio que necesitase. Ella ya sabía que podía contar con él y que estaría para ella siempre que lo pidiera.  
Apenas habían terminado de prepararse para salir a desayunar y dar un paseo por el bosque cuando unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltó. Fue Autumn quien se encargó de abrir la puerta.

Era Tommy.  
La cara con la que el muchacho entró en la cabaña les dijo todo, no obstante necesitaban escuchar qué había pasado.  
Al parecer esa misma mañana unos jóvenes fueron en su busca para informarle de que una pareja había desaparecido. No habían dormido en sus respectivas cabañas y nadie los había visto desde la fiesta. Por lo que le contaron los chicos, resultaba que una chica y un chico se habían saltado la norma de no salir del campamento. Y Tommy al temer lo peor fue directamente a avisar a Autumn y a Dean.

Calmaron a Tommy y, equipados con las mochilas que habían usado el día anterior, salieron en busca de la pareja. Esta vez, el cazador cogió directamente la pistola de bengalas para estar preparados ante cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Se la colocó a la espalda, sujeta por el cinturón.

Comenzaron directamente desde dónde los chicos fueron vistos por última vez y desde ahí intentaron seguir las huellas, donde las había.

Podían diferenciarse claramente las huellas de dos pares de zapatos que eran fácilmente reconocibles hasta llegar a un punto a pocos metros de la linde del bosque.

En ese sitio las huellas se convertían en un autentico caos: una de las parejas de huellas desaparecían para dar paso a un reguero de gotas de sangre que podrían seguir fácilmente. Y las otras seguían una dirección diferente.

Decidieron que la mejor decisión era seguir el reguero de sangre. Si había alguien sangrando debían ayudarlo cuanto antes. Además, las huellas que los habían llevado hasta ahí parecían ser femeninas. Así pues, si podían encontrar a la chica, al menos habrían salvado a alguien de las garras de un ser horrible.  
Unos trescientos metros más adelante las huellas de zapato y las gotas de sangre se convirtieron de golpe en marcas de arrastre provocando que Dean se pusiera automáticamente en tensión.

-Autumn, quiero que estés todo el tiempo pegada a mí. Ten los ojos bien abiertos y todos los sentidos alerta...  
Siguieron las marcas en el suelo hasta una zona algo más abierta dónde se podía ver la entrada a una cueva. Dean le señaló a Autumn que no hiciese ruido y le señalizó que él iría delante.

Se giró hacia ella y le pasó una linterna para que pudiese ver en la oscuridad y en el momento en que iban a entrar a la cueva el sonido de unas ramas llamó la atención de ambos. Automáticamente, Dean fue hasta Autumn para tenerla controlada. Alzó la mirada sin perder de vista las copas de los árboles e intentando guiarse por el sonido para poder ver al Wendigo y tenerle a tiro.

Era incapaz de distinguir nada y, sin darse cuenta siguiendo el ruido fue alejándose un poco de Autumn, dejándola desprotegida o eso creía él. Cuando se dio cuenta y giró sobre sus propios pasos para ir de nuevo hacía ella, algo le golpeó lanzándole contra unas rocas, haciendo que se golpease fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándolo automáticamente fuera de juego.


	7. Sueños y pesadillas

****¡Hola! Séptimo capítulo ya listo para leer.****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn y Dean llegaron a un campamento en Reno, en el lago Tahoe para ayudar a Tommy. Tras reunir toda la información que pudieron, ambos decidieron hacer una expedición por el bosque. Aunque no encontraron pista alguna. ¿Será un wendigo? ¿Autumn y Dean encontrarán a la criatura?****

* * *

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _Loving can hurt **  
**Loving can hurt sometimes **  
**But it's the only thing that I know **  
**And when it gets hard **  
**You know it can get hard sometimes **  
**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"_

 **7**

 **Sueños y pesadillas**

 **Autumn:**

A la mujer nunca le había molestado la música, ni la fiesta, ni tampoco el jolgorio adolescente. Pero aquella vez, en que intentaba aclarar sus ideas y establecer un plan de ruta para el día siguiente, el jaleo que se oía desde el exterior y que se filtraba por las paredes de madera era hasta molesto y estaba poniendo a Autumn de los nervios. Y ya ni siquiera las pizzas que habían comprado para cenar le calmaban los ánimos. Y entonces, Dean pareció salvarle la vida. También movido por la misma frustración que se manifestaba en la rubia, él rebuscó en algunos Cd's que había grabado y recopilado y lo introdujo en el equipo de música. Y pareció que el buen rollo y la alegría volvía a aquella cabaña. En cuanto la música se encendió y la primera canción comenzó a sonar, Dean empezó a bailar de esa manera desinhibida que solo se hace en las fiestas y en los conciertos de rock. Solo le faltaba practicar air guitar. Y no se supo bien cómo, el propio Dean consiguió que Autumn bailara con él. Alocados, desinhibidos, riendo. Divirtiéndose. Hasta saltando encima de la cama. Dando vueltas y vueltas. Sin temor a mostrarse como eran ninguno de los dos. La risa de Dean la llenaba. Le gustaba esa risa alegre, de quien se divierte, de quien no piensa en nada más que en el presente. Y por un momento, Autumn quiso pasar el resto de su vida escuchando esa risa musical. Pero entonces, tras canciones animadas como lo eran "Highway to hell", "Hot Blooded" o "Rocky Mountain Way" los acordes de una versión lenta de una de esas canciones de Kansas, "Carry on my wayward son", comenzaron a sonar y pareció que Dean se apagaba. Esa canción pareció apagarle. Hasta tal punto que él se acabó yendo a la cama, a tumbarse. Y, aunque luego se sentó en el borde de esta, Autumn no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. No podía verle así. Estaba derrotado. Estaba totalmente destrozado y Autumn pareció entender por qué. No había que ser muy listo si se escuchaba la canción con un mínimo de atención.  
-Dean...- musitó algo apenada sintiendo un raro vacío en su estómago, y se acercó hasta él con la intención de volver a ponerle en pie. Los dos en silencio, sin decir palabras. No hacían falta. Ella cogió las manos de él entre las suyas y tiró de él para ponerle en pie. Esa canción le ponía triste. Era un hecho. Era hora de crear un nuevo recuerdo con esa canción. Así que, a pesar de que él no quería, ella lo consiguió. Consiguió que Dean volviera a ponerse en pie, y consiguió que se moviera. Pero no como antes. Ahora solo se mecían el uno contra el otro. La una abrazando al otro y viceversa. Y, dado que ella tenía la cabeza contra el pecho del cazador, el sonido que escuchaba más allá de los acordes de esa canción era el sonido de su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Ese latido que a ella le recordaba que había cosas buenas en el mundo. Pues aquel era el corazón de un hombre que luchaba contra todo. Contra viento y marea por el bien. Por proteger y defender el mundo de los malos. Por ayudar a las buenas personas. Ese era el hombre que le hacía sonreír y por el que, desde hacía varias semanas, deseaba tener un corazón que latiera. Era la sensación más rara que había sentido nunca y a la vez algo le decía que era una de sus únicas verdades. Y la más real.  
Pero esa canción se terminó y con ella, el momento entre los dos. Y Autumn casi esperaba que aquella canción hubiera sido eterna para poder mantenerse en aquel momento todos los días de su vida. Por que allí no había preocupaciones. No había nada que los separase.  
Pero a regañadientes consigo misma tuvo que hacerlo, y Dean apagó la música. Ya era hora de irse a dormir. Mañana tenían un día largo por delante. Y, en mitad del proceso de ponerse el pijama, Dean le sorprendió con esas palabras.  
Autumn se hizo la dura un par de segundos pero terminó accediendo y esbozando una sonrisa enorme en sus labios mientras se metían, ambos, en la cama. Y, aunque Autumn y Dean dormían cada uno contra la espalda del otro, la sensación de saber que él estaba justo a su lado era más que tranquilizadora.

 _Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Intranquila. Notando como su cuerpo se tensaba. Y entonces, no supo cómo, se encontró sentada en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Pero no era miedo. Era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. El instinto de la caza. El sabor de la sangre. Eso era. El sabor de la sangre había despertado su instinto. Y ahora necesitaba más. Se llevó las manos al rostro, a los labios y tocó algo. Sus colmillos. Y sus labios estaban húmedos. ¿Húmedos? Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y entonces lo vio. Sangre. Sangre en sus manos. En las sábanas, en la colcha. En su ropa. Sangre por todas partes. Pero... ¿de quien?  
-Mierda- _

_Dean podría descubrirla. Le dedicó una rápida mirada y entonces descubrió de quien era toda esa sangre. Dean estaba tumbado en la cama agonizando, desangrándose. Su garganta desgarrada y sangrando a borbotones. Tosía de manera débil y aún más sangre escapaba de su boca. Toda su camisa manchada en sangre. Lo había matado. Ella lo había matado.  
-¿Dean?- preguntó muerta de miedo tratando de parar la hemorragia con sus manos pero la sangre seguía brotando de manera imparable.- Dean... por favor, no me dejes... .- sollozó paseando sus manos por el rostro de él acariciando sus mejillas y manchando su piel de su propia sangre. _

_-Por favor... Dean...- Notaba el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas en los labios y como estas se derramaban por sus mejillas, mientras trataba de aferrar la vida al cuerpo del cazador. Y entonces, con un último espasmo los ojos del cazador mantuvieron se mantuvieron fijos en el techo, pero ya sin verlo.  
-No... No... No... ¡Dean!-_

Y eso fue lo que la despertó. A la vida real. Respirando agitadamente y sentándose de golpe en la cama, cubierta en un leve sudor. Una pesadilla. Había sido una pesadilla. Pudo descubrirlo cuando no vio sangre. Ni en sus manos, ni en su ropa, ni en las sábanas. Y tampoco en Dean. Él estaba vivo. Y la miraba preocupado. Preguntándole qué le había pasado. Estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Le miró con increíble preocupación plasmada en su rostro. No. No solo preocupación. Miedo. Era miedo lo que podía leerse claramente en su rostro y en cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos. Y entonces, hizo lo que necesitaba y su cuerpo le pedía para encontrar la paz. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Dean enterrando el rostro en su pecho, buscando hacerse pequeña. Buscando desaparecer. Buscando reconfortarse en los brazos del cazador. Y él le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Y ella no pudo evitar romper a llorar. O quizás llevaba haciéndolo desde que se despertó. No estaba segura. Solo sabía que necesitaba soltar todo aquello. Cuando se calmó, Dean quiso saber qué era eso que la turbaba, pero ella se negó. No podía contarle nada. No podía contarle sus pesadillas. Ni su miedo. Ni el dolor que había sentido al saber en sus sueños que era ella la que lo había matado y había abierto su garganta.

Se recostó en la cama con él. Pero esta vez acomodada contra su pecho. Acomodada contra su lado izquierdo y con la mano resposada en el lado contrario, es decir, el opuesto a dónde estaba latiendo el corazón de él. Y el conjunto de la escena era mejor aún si contamos con el hecho de que Dean la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, dejando suaves caricias en su espalda hasta que cayó dormido, y su mano derecha cubrió la de ella dejando un suave apretón contra esta.

A la mañana siguiente, el cazador no dijo nada en absoluto sobre la escena que la rubia había causado la noche anterior. Raro en él, que siempre tenía un comentario para picarla, o una frase entre dientes para molestarla. Y ella se lo agradeció. Como también agradeció que no hubiera insistido la noche anterior. Le gustaba que le diera su espacio. Y que solo tratara de calmar sus demonios estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le gustaba que la hiciera sentir humana, y que del mismo modo, la hiciera sentir buena. Pero no todo iban a ser sonrisas y gestos reconfortantes. No.  
Al poco rato de haberse despertado, Tommy llegó a la cabaña donde ellos se hospedaban. Y no traía buenas noticias. Para nada. Eran malas. Muy malas. Al parecer dos chavales habían desaparecido la noche anterior, durante la fiesta. Y Tommy estaba seguro de que había sido el wendigo.  
Trataron de calmarlo como pudieron y en menos de quince minutos, el cazador y la vampira ya se disponían a salir del campamento y encontrar a los muchachos. Comenzaron por el lugar donde los vieron por última vez, y una vez allí solo hubo que seguir huellas. Bueno, Dean las seguía. Él era el experto en rastreo. O eso le quería hacer ver Autumn, ya que la rubia era una mujer más que experimentada en rastrear sangre y encontrar personas. Había tenido más de ocho siglos para aprender. Quisiera o no. Pero había que reconocer que John había enseñado bien a su primogénito. Muy bien. Él era así. Había educado a sus hijos para que supieran defenderse en un mundo que seguramente se volvería contra ellos. Estuviera donde estuviera, Autumn estaba segura de que John era un padre orgulloso.

No tardaron mucho más en internarse en el bosque. Dean rastreando, y Autumn mirando todo a su alrededor. Absolutamente todo. Escuchando hasta el más mínimo sonido. Y en eso estaba centrada cuando Dean le ordenó que se situara tras él. La rubia obedeció inmediatamente y se colocó a las seis de Dean, justo a su espalda. Andaba distraída mirando a todos lados y no se percató de que Dean se alejaba de ella, lo suficiente como para al retroceder y distraerse ser golpeado por un bicho enorme. Y muy feo, desde el punto de vista de Autumn. Autumn comprobó horrorizada como Dean salía despedido varios metros en el aire e iba a parar contra una ropa, golpeándose violentamente en la cabeza. Sangre. Inmediatamente ese instinto se activó en el interior de Autumn. La sangre de Dean escapaba voluntariamente por una herida abierta en su cabeza. Y ahora Autumn tenía que luchar contra sí misma y contra un wendigo que le sacaba más de tres cabezas de alto. Pero el instinto de defensa cuando la criatura se lanzó contra ella fue superior a esa sed que atenazaba su garganta. Se lanzó a un lado, y el wendigo se golpeó contra un tronco, partiéndolo en dos. Lo que no hizo que frenara en su ataque. Se enfadó aún más. Y volvió a cargar contra ella, tirándola contra el suelo y abalanzándose sobre ella. Su fea cara y esos horribles dientes casi contra su propio rostro. Y en un arrebato de fuerza, Autumn le asestó una patada que lo lanzó contra el árbol partido en dos y que lo atravesó justo por el estómago. Dejándolo atrapado.  
-Te tengo, hijo de puta...- replicó ella y salió corriendo hacia la mochila, que se le había caído en el forcejeo, para coger el pequeño bidón de gasolina y echarlo sobre el cuerpo del bicho que se retorcía buscando salir de ahí y volver a cargar hacia ella. Y con las mismas, Autumn cogió su propia pistola de bengalas y disparó contra el wendigo que, inmediatamente empezó a arder. La criatura ardió, llenando el bosque de una serie de gemidos dolorosos y agónicos que congelaban hasta el alma. Pero la rubia no se entretuvo en observar al bicho. Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era...  
-¡Dean!- dijo mientras corría hasta él y se arrodillaba a su lado cubriendo la herida de su cabeza con unas cuantas gasas que acababa de sacar del botiquín de primeros auxilios de su mochila- Vamos, Dean...  
Un momento... ¿Respiraba? ¿Seguía vivo?  
Desde esa distancia no estaba segura de si estaba escuchando el latido de su corazón o solo se lo imaginaba. Así que acomodó la cabeza contra el pecho del cazador y pudo escuchar el "bum-bum". Ese sonido que le indicaba que seguía vivo.  
Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un par de golpecitos en la cara para tratar de despertarlo.  
-Dean... Por favor... Despierta... Tenemos que encontrar a los chicos...- y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, los ojos de Dean se abrieron suavemente, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta del dolor de cabeza que tenía.- Anda, vamos a encontrar a los chicos y en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña te curaré esa herida...

Gracias a las capacidades de rastreo de Dean, pudieron entrar en la madriguera del wendigo y encontrar a los críos. Eran solo una pareja de adolescentes, de no más de quince o dieciséis años, que estaban asustados y no sabían qué había pasado exactamente.  
Durante todo el camino de vuelta al campamento, Dean estuvo más callado y serio que de costumbre. Ni siquiera se preocupó de preguntar demasiado por el estado de los chicos y, en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña principal, fue Autumn la encargada de llevar a los jóvenes a la enfermería. Dean dijo algo como que tenían que recoger sus cosas y que la vería en la habitación.  
Sí. Estaba raro.  
Pero más raro estuvo en el viaje de salida del campamento tras los agradecimientos de Tommy y de los muchachos. Subidos en el Impala. Sin decir palabra y con la música a todo volumen. Solo que esta vez ninguno de los dos cantaba ni tarareaba ni tamborileaba con sus manos. Nada. Entre ellos reinaba el silencio y solo las canciones de Bob Seger llenaban ese vacío entre los dos. Ni siquiera se miraban. Ni siquiera un gesto... nada.  
Pasaron el resto del día en la carretera y solo pararon para dormir. En uno de esos ya conocidos moteles de carretera en los que podrían registrarse de forma anónima sin problema alguno.  
Cuando al fin ambos dos estuvieron dentro de la habitación y Dean estaba ya curado por las hábiles manos de Autumn de esa herida en la cabeza que no había sido más que un raspón, y el silencio seguía haciéndose presente en los dos, Autumn decidió hablar y decir algo. Estaba cansada. No podían seguir así. Ninguno de los dos.  
Así que se plantó delante de él.  
-Vale, Dean... Dime qué te pasa...- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
Y entonces empezó una breve discusión.  
Dean empezó a decir cosas tales como que "esta vez he sido yo, pero mañana podrías ser tú", "he perdido demasiada gente por el camino y no puedo perderte a ti también"... y tras eso fue el turno de Autumn de hablar.  
-Dean... Basta. No vas a perderme. No voy a alejarme de ti. Nunca me perderás. Y hemos demostrado que juntos somos fuertes. ¿No lo ves? No puedes seguir solo. No sin hacer alguna gilipollez de la que te arrepientas- negó con la cabeza e hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía tiempo con nadie. Se sentó en su regazo, apartándose el cabello de los hombros y echándolo a su espalda, a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Dean con uno de sus brazos y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con la yema del dedo pulgar. Tenía que convencerle de alguna forma. Y la forma de demostrarle que no iba a perderla era la mejor forma de apartar sus monstruos de donde quiera que estuviesen en su pequeña cabecita.  
-A ver...- dijo suavemente esbozando una sonrisa para él, esa que sabía que a él tanto le gustaba aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijese en voz alta- No sé como decir las palabras adecuadas... Contigo me vuelvo algo torpe...- dijo, ahora tornando esa sonrisa algo más nerviosa a la vez que agachaba la mirada unos segundos- No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, y sé que tú no vas a dejar que me suceda nada. Tú guardas mi espalda y yo guardo la tuya... Ese es el trato... Además, contigo me lo paso muy bien.. .Contigo yo... Me... Me siento completa. Y a salvo. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan bien con un abrazo.- dijo, haciendo alusión por primera vez a la noche anterior en que se había aferrado a él llorando- Nadie es capaz de calmarme cuando estoy llorando... Y seguro que yo también soy algo capaz de calmar tus demonios... ¿verdad?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisita dulce mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-Juntos somos fuertes, Dean Winchester... Y jamás me pondrás en peligro por que algo me dice que tú eres el único que puede protegerme...- finalizó con una suave caricia más en la mejilla de él- Anda, vamos a dormir... Seguramente, mañana lo verás todo de otra forma...- asintió antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla. Un beso suave pero cargado de los sentimientos que ella no se veía capaz de revelar. Ese sentimiento de saber que se quedaba con él por que había algo más. Algo más que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a revelar.

No supo bien cómo logró convencerle pero al cabo de un rato ambos estaban en la cama, durmiendo y preparándose mentalmente para encontrar un nuevo caso a la mañana siguiente.

Pero el caso que encontrarían, los mantendría alejados al uno del otro durante varias semanas ya que a la mañana siguiente mientras Dean estaba pagando la habitación y comprando un par de cervezas, Autumn recibió una llamada de teléfono mientras esperaba en el parking. Y no era una llamada agradable precisamente. Era Erik. Erik Silverfang, un viejo conocido de Londres... Más amigo de Jinx, la descendencia vampírica de Autumn, que de la propia Autumn. Le pedía ayuda. Por su voz parecía desesperado. Pero eso le importó un pimiento. Solo cuando dijo "Jinx", Autumn decidió reaccionar. Si algo le había pasado a Jinx, ella tenía que ayudarla fuera como fuera. Al fin y al cabo era su sire, su mejor amiga y aún era responsable de ella aunque hubieran pasado doscientos años desde que Autumn la adoptara como su pupila aparte de su descendencia. Seguía siendo responsable de ella.  
Por eso cuando Dean regresó sonriente con dos cervezas en las manos para celebrar que Autumn le había convencido con su discurso del día anterior, Autumn tuvo que estallar su burbuja.  
-Dean... ha ocurrido algo.. .Tengo que viajar... A Londres. Es por una vieja amiga. Un asunto personal...- mordió su labio inferior- He de ir sola...- dijo- Así que... ¿Podrías llevarme a un aeropuerto? Te prometo que volveré en cuanto todo esté solucionado y que te mantendré informado todos los días de donde estoy. Todos y cada uno de los días. Me mantendré con vida. ¿Harás tú lo mismo? Tengo miedo de dejarte solo...- dijo con preocupación mientras dejaba una suave caricia en la mejilla del cazador, sintiéndose más confiada desde la conversación de la noche anterior.- Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo...

 **Dean:**

Todos sabemos que en nuestro subconsciente se esconden tanto nuestros más íntimos deseos como nuestros miedos. Un mundo aparte que ni nosotros mismos, muchas veces, conocemos. Y ese fue el mundo en el que Dean cayó cuando perdió el conocimiento.  
Conocía sus miedos a la más absoluta perfección... Pero lo que deseaba, o lo que ansiaba por encima de todo, era algo completamente diferente. Nunca se había permitido pensar en ello porque consideraba que era un acto egoísta. No importaba lo que él quisiese. Nunca había funcionado de esa forma. Él siempre se había sacrificado por su familia y por completos desconocidos. Y en esa visión no había cabida para lo que él anhelase.  
En ese universo que no estaba manipulado por el raciocinio, se escondía una dimensión completamente diferente a lo que Dean conocía. Una vida completamente distinta a la que tenía.

 _Un hombre que no sabía lo que era la caza, el sufrimiento, ni la sangre, ni la perdida, o los monstruos a los que se enfrentaba cada día… Una vida basada en la ignorancia que a la gente "normal" les daba la oportunidad de ser felices. Dónde un vampiro o un hombre lobo, o los espíritus, las maldiciones… todo ese tipo de cosas a las que se enfrentaban, quedaban encerrados en los libros, películas o en las series de televisión... Simples leyendas que, por lo general, nadie se planteaba que existiesen.  
Un hombre que había crecido en una familia compuesta por una madre, un padre y un hermano pequeño. En la que no tuvo que ver cómo una noche en la que todos en su casa dormían, su madre agoizaba en el techo de la habitación de su hermano, Sam, cubierta en llamas y sangre. Un día que no existió jamás. El día en que esa familia fue rota y hecha pedazos. En que su padre se obsesionó con vengarse y arrastró a sus hijos a una supervivencia basada en sacrificios.  
Ese hombre no tiene ningún arma consigo, su único arma es esa sonrisa encantadora que le acompaña cada día. Su trabajo no se basa en matar o destruir. Todo lo opuesto, reconstruir viejos coches y darles vida. Tampoco debe proteger a su hermano, ni hacer promesas. Él sabe cuidarse solo, tiene un trabajo en un importate buffete de abogados y una estupenda y preciosa prometida, Jessica._

Su familia se reúne cada mes para ponerse al día. Hacen una cena en la que pueden hablar de forma distendida y tranquila. Y esa noche para él es importante. Tiene que presentar a una persona.  
Se encuentra poniendo la mesa con su madre, mientras su padre está en el baño lavándose las manos para poder cenar. El timbre de la puerta suena y es su madre quien se encarga de ir a dar la bienvenida a su hermano y Jessica mientras Dean mira de nuevo el reloj, ciertamente nervioso. Saluda a los dos recién llegados con un abrazo y una broma de las suyas. La relación entre ambos hermanos es buena, apenas se ven pero se entienden y siempre pueden contar el uno con el otro. Y solo con ver feliz a Sam, Dean también lo es.  
\- ¿Por fin la vas a presentar en sociedad? – le pregunta Sam dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro y orgulloso de su hermano.

\- Sí… creo que ella es la definitiva… Estoy seguro, hermano – Responde Dean con una cerveza en la mano – Espero que caiga bien…

\- Cariño, cualquier mujer que te haga feliz estará bien para nosotros. Seguro que es la idónea. Mírate. Estás resplandeciente cuando hablas de ella… Además, no solo quiero ir a la boda de Sam. También quiero ir a la… - El timbre de la puerta suena en ese momento cortando la conversación.

Su madre le recoloca la corbata y plancha con la palma de sus manos la camisa de Dean. Le quita la cerveza de la mano y le apremia a que sea él quien abra la puerta.

\- Tranquilo. Seguro que es una buena chica. Vamos, sé un hombre… - le dice su padre, que recién acaba de entrar en la cocina, y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda – Venga, hombre. Seguro ella está más nerviosa que tú –

Al final, tocando sus gemelos de manera algo nerviosa con las yemas de sus dedos, va con paso lento pero firme hasta la puerta. Tras abrirla se queda maravillado al ver la mujer que al otro lado espera. Está completamente hermosa, le deja sin palabras. Tiene que ser ella quien se acerque para darle un beso. Coge su mano y con un pequeño apretón consigue que Dean salga de ese trance.

-Vamos – Consigue decir tartamudeando.

Al llegar al quicio de la puerta se para junto con ella y se gira hacia su familia, que espera impaciente por conocerla, y por conocer el nombre de la mujer que arranca esa sonrisa en su hijo.

\- Os presento a… Autumn… Mi chica… -

Una voz que conocía muy bien comenzó a sonar como un eco, una voz en la lejanía. En un primer momento apenas se distiguía lo que decía, pero que poco a poco fue cobrando sentido y forma en su cabeza. _"¡Dean!... ¡Dean! … ¡los chicos…!"_  
Esa última frase inacabada es lo que le hizo salir al cazador de ese maravilloso sueño para volver al bosque en el que estaba su cuerpo inmóvil. Necesitó parpadear unos segundos para poder saber dónde se encontraba y poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado. Su cabeza retumbaba por el golpe que había recibido y sentía un dolor punzante que parecía atravesarle el cerebro.  
Consiguió ponerse en pie gracias a la ayuda de Autumn y sintió el olor a quemado impregnando el ambiente, cargándolo incluso estando en campo abierto, y el calor de las llamaradas rompiendo el frío del lugar… Miró hacía el lugar donde las llamas comienzan a desaparecer dando paso a una imagen un tanto perturbadora. El cuerpo deforme del ser pende de los últimos restos del tronco de un árbol maltratado al igual que el cadáver.

Y en ese momento fue completamente consciente de que había dejado desprotegida a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Quien debía haber hecho ese trabajo era él y se crearon ciertas cuestiones en su cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ella sola con ese ser? ¿Cómo se desarrolló la pelea? Y… ¿Por qué ella había salido ilesa y sin un rasguño?... Pero no eran esas preguntas que más le perturbaban. Las que le atormentaban y perturbaban hasta el punto de revolverle el estómago eran otras… ¿Y si hubiese terminado herida? ¿Si hubiese terminado…? Esa última era incapaz ni de planteársela. La rechazó directamente sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando no imaginarse el cuerpo de ella tendido en el suelo sin vida.  
Comenzó a considerar lo ocurrido como un pequeño aviso de lo que podría pasar la próxima vez. Que nunca podría garantizar la seguridad de Autumn. Que podía haber sucedido de otra forma y ahora él estaría quemando o enterrando el cuerpo de ella. Una idea que le acosaba.  
No. No podía permitirse que volviese a ocurrir algo similar. Por eso tomó una decisión. Le resultaba realmente duro plantearse tomar una determinación como esa, pero... ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba? Tendría que alejarla de él, del peligro que suponía compartir una vida con un cazador.

No tardó demasiado en dar muestras de que las cosas no iban como debían. Que tenía algo cruzaba su mente. Sólo buscaba el momento idóneo o, más bien, reunir el valor necesario para decirle que se acabó. Cada uno debía seguir un camino diferente. Siempre podría contar con él y una simple llamada sería suficiente para atravesar mar y tierra por ella. Por ir a dónde estuviese pero no podían continuar juntos. No se permitiría tentar a la suerte y que la sangre de ella tiñese sus manos.  
No, no se trataba solo de eso. Había algo más. Algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta, y era que esa mujer era demasiado importante para él como para que terminase igual que el resto de personas que había conocido. No podría continuar su vida si a ella le pasase algo. Su felicidad importaba más que tenerla cerca. Prefería dejarla irse y perder lo que tenían a perderla definitivamente, a arriesgarse a que el mundo perdiese una sonrisa como la suya, su alegría, su buen humor, su voz, su olor, su honradez,… Todo lo que ella aportaba y que para él no era poco.

En todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, y si hablaba era porque no le quedaba más opción. Y aunque sabía que no lograría estar siempre así era incapaz de saber en qué momento tenía que hablar con ella. O simplemente sin darse cuenta alargaba la situación para no enfrentarse a la discusión que se desarrollaría entre ambos.

Una vez llegaron al motel no le dio tiempo a ser él quien hablase primero. Autumn, cansada del comportamiento del cazador, terminó por preguntar qué pasaba. El momento había llegado y ahora le tocaba plantearle lo que tenía en mente.  
Pero sus palabras no llegaron a calar en ella, al contrario, Autumn fue quien consiguió que él cambiase de idea. En cierto modo, las palabras de la rubia tenía sentido. Juntos eran fuertes pero lo que más llegó a él no fue eso. Fue la frase de que ella se sentía a salvo junto a él, que la completaba. Eso fue lo que caló hondo en el hombre.

No se lo admitiría ni a ella ni a él mismo en voz alta, sin embargo, él sentía lo mismo. Ella le daba eso qué él necesitaba para mantenerse con cabeza, para no cometer ninguna locura. Conseguía que Dean no actuase por instinto y que pensase dos veces las cosas antes de actuar.

A la mañana siguiente, ese buen humor y optimismo con el que el cazador se despertó fueron rotos por la noticia que Autumn le comunicó. Tiró las cervezas, pues ya no había nada que celebrar.  
\- Me mantendré con vida, tranquila. Llevo una vida entera dedicada a estos asuntos, podré estar unos días sin ti. Además, así podré tener algo de tiempo y ver un partido tranquilamente. Hacer cosas de chicos… Venga, vayámonos. Te dejaré en el aeropuerto.

No le gustó demasiado la noticia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era un asunto que ella tendría que resolver por su cuenta y era algo que a él no le quedaba otra opción más que respetarla.  
Al llegar al aeropuerto y con el billete de avión ya en la mano de la vampiresa, Dean se despidió de ella.

\- Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me mandes tu localización… Yo intentaré acordarme de hacerlo… - aunque sus palabras sonaron algo irónicas e incluso con sorna, se prometió a si mismo no olvidarse de tenerla al tanto – Y si pasa algo… Lo que sea, Autumn, avísame. Cogeré el primer vuelo e iré – Le tenía miedo a los aviones pero por ella, lo haría.  
Se terminó de despedir estrechándola entre sus brazos y dejando un suave beso en el cabello de la muchacha.

Pensaba que no estarían separados más que unos días, tal vez una semana, a lo sumo. Qué equivocado estaba. Los días pasaban e incluso las semanas, y lo único que les mantenía comunicados sabiendo que el otro estaba bien era un simple mensaje. Un mensaje de texto en el móvil que, tal y como se habían prometido, contenía la localización geográfica del uno y la otra.

Esas semanas pasó más tiempo en la carretera de lo que costumbre en él. No tuvo demasiada acción y eso no era bueno para él. Menos acción significaba más tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza. Plantearse cosas y echarla de menos. Sí, la echaba de menos.

Durante el transcurso de esas semanas en las que trabajó solo, tan sólo tuvo dos asuntos de los que encargarse. Dos casos que pasaron sin pena y sin gloria. Y que para él eran apenas unos días en los que pudo estar entretenido. En los que la adrenalina podía tapar el vacío de la falta de Autumn. Un sentimiento que llevaba tiempo sin sentir y que una de las noches en las que conducía su preciado coche llegó a ser real hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta de cuán importante era esa mujer para él.  
Estaba escuchando música que ponían en una de esas cadenas de rock antiguo, y que tanto le gustaban a él, cuando el sonido de una vieja canción inundó el pequeño habitáculo. Los acordes de "Angel" de Aerosmith salían a través de los altavoces de su Chevrolet Impala. Conocía esa canción, y si hubiese sido otra etapa de su vida, hubiese cambiado de cadena sin pensárselo. Pero sin saber por qué, la dejó. Y ahora Steve Tyler comenzaba a cantar.

 _"I´m alone yeah I don´t know if i can face the night.  
I´m in tears and the cryin´ that I do is for you.  
I want your love let´s break the walls between us don´t make it tough i´ll put away my pride.  
Enough´s enough, i´ve suffered and i´ve seen the light …Bayay by…  
You´re my angel come and same me tonight. You´re my angel come and make it alright…."_

Dean, sin pretenderlo, fue su compañero esa noche y siguió con él la letra de la canción. En su mente se sucedían una tras otra las imágenes de cada momento que había vivido con la mujer que le robaba el aliento con una sonrisa, como si de una película se tratase: El día en que se vieron por primera vez, la forma en que se presentaron, la segunda vez que la vio en casa de Mathilde, la pequeña discusión por quién dormía en la cama, el día en que la dejó conducir, en el lago, saltando en la cama, la noche en que Autumn con un abrazo alejó sus temores… Tantos recuerdos con ella que lograron arrancarle una sonrisa, tantos momentos que volvería a revivir una y otra vez sin cansarse y sin dudar.

Un día que estaba tranquilamente tomándose un café, junto a un desayuno completo, su teléfono sonó. Miro la pantalla del móvil y se sorprendió al ver "Bobby" en el identificador de llamadas. Qué raro... Habían hablado la noche anterior para saber cómo estaba cada uno...  
Tras unos minutos de conversación Dean ponía rumbo con su coche a un pequeño pueblo de Virginia. Por lo que le había contado su amigo, al parecer un aquelarre de vampiros estaban provocando estragos en un pueblo. Alguien debía pararlos y Dean era el hombre idóneo para ese trabajo.

Estaba en Ohio y tenía más de siete horas por delante. Apenas se tomó un descanso para despejarse o estirar las piernas, por lo que al caer la tarde ya estaba en el pueblo que le había dicho su amigo y ya había reservado una habitación en un motel.  
Tras dejar las cosas en la habitación y darse una ducha, que le ayudase a recuperar las energías que había consumido en el viaje, se vistió y salió a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, como era habitual, para conseguir algo más de información.  
Al llegar la noche se encontraba en un pequeño bar de carretera a las afueras del pueblo con una cerveza en la mano y tratando de sacar información del camarero acerca de los nuevos habitantes que hubiese podido haber.  
Iba a dar la noche por terminada, pues el camarero no pudo decirle gran cosa, cuando al levantarse de la barra un billar al fondo de la sala llamó su atención. No por la mesa ni por el juego, si no porque jugando en uno de esos fue como intercambió las primeras palabras con Autumn. Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica se esbozase en sus labios al recordarla con el taco en las manos e inclinada sobre la mesa de billar tratando de ganar la partida.

" _Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies..."_

Un par de horas más tarde y con poca información con la que seguir alguna pista, salió del bar. Estaba colocándose el cuello de la chaqueta y escrutando el ambiente a su alrededor cuando un ruido a la vuelta de la esquina llamó su atención. Con curiosidad y como cazador que era se encaminó a la calle que bordeaba el bar. Allí solo habia unos cuantos contenedores y cajas de cartón para reciclar, en resumen, residuos del local. Cuando estaba a escasos cinco metros de éstos, un gato salió de uno de los cubos.  
-Malditos gatos… me odian…- dijo entre dientes antes de escuchar unos pasos a su espalda. Se giró viendo como dos tipos le cerraban la entrada al callejón.

\- No me suenan vuestras caras… ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva y dotando a sus palabras de un cierto tono entre burlón y hosco.

Uno de los tipos, el más alto, sacó una pistola y le apuntó con esta. Le indicó al otro que se acercase y que le registrase, mientras advertía a Dean que no hiciese ninguna tontería.  
Cuando el tipo más bajito se acercó a él demasiado seguro de sí mismo el cazador, con una habilidad innata de alguien que hace eso todos los días, le hizo una llave de defensa personal y lo colocó delante de sí mismo para cubrirse con ese tipo. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió el arma del que tenía prisionero con su brazo contrario en la garganta del desconocido.

\- No nos pongamos nerviosos… No os conozco pero, os diré una cosa, habéis ido a por el tipo equivocado…-

Disparó al tipo alto a los pies, sin darle, consiguiendo que éste dejase de apuntarle. Momento que aprovechó para lanzar al que tenía sujeto contra su amigo y así poder escapar.  
Lo que no pensó era la posibilidad de que esos dos tipos también fueran cazadores y que tuvieran una puntería tan buena como la suya. Justo cuando iba a girar la esquina un disparo le alcanzó en el costado. Se tropezó por el impacto de la bala contra su cuerpo pero consiguió mantenerse en pie gracias a la pared, la cual, usó como apoyo. Llegó hasta el aparcamiento y en vez de meterse en su coche y huir, al saber que le pisaban los talones decidió meterse debajo de este. No sin esbozar una mueca de dolor por el movimiento tan forzado.  
Desde ahí pudo comprobar cómo esos dos hombres, tras buscarle y darse por vencidos, se subían a un 4x4 rojo con una calavera negra en un lateral.  
En cuanto se fueron, cogió su Impala y volvió al motel. Al llegar miró su móvil para comprobar si como cada día Autumn le había enviado su localización. No había nada.

Algo malhumorado y preocupado a la vez que preocupado decidió poner en orden sus prioridades. Debía curar la herida en su costado y más tarde llamaría a Autumn. Esbozó una mueca de dolor mientras se quitaba la camisa, cosa que le resultaba imposible debido a los constantes pinchazos de dolor en su costado. Y entonces unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Cogió la pistola que tenía encima de la mesa y con ésta en mano abrió la puerta.


	8. Como una pareja normal

****¡Hola! Por aquí el octavo capítulo.****

 ** **Comprobaréis que es el más largo hasta la fecha, y que no ocurre nada a lo que denominar "impactante" pero es necesario, pues aquí se pueden empezar a leer conversaciones y las reacciones del uno con el otro.****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior habíamos dejado a Autumn recibiendo una llamada de teléfono desde Londres, y a Dean que, tras recibir un aviso de Bobby decide ir a Virginia, donde es rozado por una bala.****

* * *

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

" _And I'm thinking about how **  
**People fall in love in mysterious ways **  
**Maybe just the touch of a hand **  
**Well me I fall in love with you every single day **  
**And I just want to tell you I am..."_

 **8**

" **Como una pareja normal"**

 **Autumn:**

No era fácil para la rubia dejar a Dean. Por varios motivos. Demasiados.  
Estaba segura de que podría cuidarse solo. Llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara y sabía que era capaz de pasar unas semanas sin ella. Pero por otro lado, después de los momentos que habían pasado y de llevar juntos tanto tiempo, una parte de ella, de la que la propia Autumn no era consciente, deseaba que así fuera. Que la echase de menos. Y es que ella le iba a añorar. En demasía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a las horas en carretera, a las noches en moteles, uno en cada punta del país cada día. Se había acostumbrado al café por las mañanas y a cenar hamburguesa tres de cada siete días. Y también se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina que suponía salir por las noches a horas intempestivas para alimentarse y volver sin que Dean tuviera tiempo de notar su ausencia. Una mala costumbre.. Los vampiros normales no solían hacer eso. La propia Autumn lo sabía. Pero ella no era una vampira normal. O eso le gustaba creer a su ego.  
Por todo eso, decidió atesorar las últimas horas que tenía con Dean de camino al aeropuerto en Reno, ya que el Aeropuerto Internacional de Reno Tahoe, al suroeste de la ciudad, era el más cercano en esos momentos. Y aunque ella hubiera preferido alargar más el viaje en coche con el cazador, el tiempo corría en su contra ya que se trataba de Jinx y cada minuto contaba.

Una vez allí no tardaron demasiado en conseguir un billete para el próximo vuelo y en facturar la maleta de la rubia. Una vez conseguido todo eso, llegaba el momento más duro para ella. Ya que sabía que iba a echarle mucho de menos y que despertarse a la mañana siguiente y no verle iba a ser lo más raro que le hubiese pasado en mucho tiempo. Con la promesa de él de que se mantendría a salvo y de que ambos se enviarían diariamente la localización, se despidieron cariñosamente. Y es que, contra todo pronóstico, Dean fue el primero en dar muestras de cariño. Dejó un beso en su cabello justo después de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, feliz por que sabía lo que encontraría al volver. Dejó un beso en la mejilla del cazador acompañada de una caricia en la mejilla contraria y se despidió de camino hacia la puerta de embarque. No sin antes dirigirle otra mirada de soslayo.

Sin contar el hecho de que el viaje desde Reno hasta Londres era enormemente largo y contaba con un trasbordo en Nueva York, a la propia Autumn se le hizo eterno. Eterno como los más de ochocientos años que llevaba caminando por la tierra aparentando seguir viva. No dejaba de pensar en Dean, no dejaba de pensar en Jinx. Los dos daban vueltas por su cabeza. Él era una de sus mayores preocupaciones, ya que sabía que a veces sus métodos eran algo poco ortodoxos y quizás podría meterse en un lío. Y Jinx... Ese tema le producía malestar. No sabía qué había llevado a la chica a apagar su humanidad, pues según le había comentado Erik, Jinx como todo vampiro había apagado ese "interruptor" en su interior que la ataba a los sentimientos humanos y eso podía ser realmente malo.

Pero algo tenía claro la rubia... Si había sido por culpa de Silverfang le arrancaría la garganta de cuajo. Bueno, más bien de eso trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mataba a nadie... A excepción del wendigo del que se habían hecho cargo el día anterior...

Los días en Londres transcurrían lentos, no es que fuese cosa de la ciudad y de su cielo gris encapotado pues eso a Autumn le daba igual. Los días se le hacían pesados por que cada día tenía que luchar con Jinx y por tratar de tenerla de vuelta. Era un enorme esfuerzo físico. Tener que despertar algo en su interior por pequeño que fuera. Despertar algún sentimiento: ira y dolor solían ser las primeras opciones ya que son los dos sentimientos más volubles. Pero parecía que los primeros días Jinx se reía de ambos dos, tanto de Autumn como de Erik. Y eso tenía agotada a Autumn y sumida en su propia preocupación.

Pero no obstante día a día le enviaba un sms a Dean con sus coordenadas exactas o una foto de la calle o de algún monumento relacionado con la ciudad... Algo, cualquier cosa para que Dean supiera que ella estaba bien y a salvo. Y se quedaba mucho más tranquila cuando horas después, debido al cambio horario, el cazador le indicaba con un mensaje que seguía vivo y que si tenía fuerzas para mandar un sms, estaba bien. Lo preocupante sería si Dean no enviaba ese mensaje y ella no tenía posibilidad de volver en su ayuda.  
Y esa preocupación la consumía. Una parte de ella vivía pensando en el mensaje que él le mandaría al día siguiente. Se había obsesionado.

Y las noches... Las noches eran lo peor. Por que las pesadillas se sucedían y no había nadie que calmase sus demonios. No estaban los brazos de Dean para mecerla hasta que se dormía, como tampoco su voz arrullándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Echaba tanto de menos aquello. Le echaba de menos a él, según se dio cuenta días después de llegar cuando, bromeando con Erik se giró hacia "Dean" para ver si tenía algo que añadir. Pero obviamente él no estaba ahí.

Una noche, cuando Jinx ya había parecido volver en sí y ya descansaba en una habitación contigua a la de ella, Autumn tuvo una serie de sueños en flashback. Sueños raros. Sueños tan reales...  
 _Vislumbraba claramente los rostros de aquellos vampiros que compusieron en su día el clan en el que la propia Autumn y su buena amiga Summer se habían asentado en Virginia. En una de esas enormes mansiones señoriales donde nadie se atrevería a tocar nada por miedo a romperlo, o a desatar la furia de veinte vampiros. Pero no era un recuerdo. No. Los hechos se desarrollaban en la Virginia actual. Más concretamente en las afueras rurales de una de sus ciudades, Richmond. Allí donde Autumn hubo vivido siglos atrás. Pero ahora los comercios y los coches adornaban las calles asfaltadas. Y entre edificios y la noche más cerrada podía advertir como varios de esos vampiros, que tan bien conocía, acechaban a alguien que caminaba por un parking.  
El siguiente flashback que podía ver era un machete cortando la cabeza de uno de ellos con una rabia y una potencia dignas de admiración, ya que nadie en doscientos años había sido capaz de matar a ninguno de ellos. La sangre salpicó desagradablemente los cristales de un Chevrolet Impala de 1967, un coche que ella reconocería hasta solo tocándolo con sus manos. Y solo cuando Mattheus, el jefe de aquel clan, se lanzó a por el hombre que se defendía salvajemente pudo ver el rostro de este. Unos ojos verdes que la habían acompañado los últimos tres meses. Los brazos que la habían calmado del frío y las pesadillas durante días. Ahora los movimientos de Dean Winchester eran de quien sabe que no tiene salida pero se defienden contra viento y marea. Pero no fue suficiente y rápidamente Mattheus mordió en su yugular, desgarrando por completo su cuello._

-¡No! ¡DEAN!-

Autumn se despertó gritando en medio de la noche. Respirando agitadamente por acto reflejo aunque no le hiciera falta. Le llevó unos minutos hacerse a la idea de que estaba en Londres y de que todo eso había sido un sueño. Más que nada, por que cuando miró a su lado en la enorme cama, él no estaba allí para calmar su miedo.  
Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas mientras tapaba este con sus manos tratando de calmarse de alguna forma.  
-Es solo una pesadilla, Autumn... Solo eso...- se decía a si misma, durante varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, y dándose cuenta de que no podría dormir decidió sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana a ver como el sol se alzaba por encima de los tejados de la ciudad Londinense.

Pero su raro sueño no fue el único aviso de que tenía que volver a los Estados Unidos. No. Un par de días más tarde, igual que el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas de Eveneezer Scrouge en Cuento de Navidad, Autumn recibió la inesperada visita de una persona a la que hacía más de dos siglos y medio que no venia. No desde que ambas se fueron de Richmond y cada una empezó su camino en solitario.  
Summer. Esa muchacha a la que la propia Autumn había convertido para salvar su vida, igual que había hecho con Jinx. Y no tenía precisamente buenas noticias.  
Su antiguo clan, ese con el que habían vivido hacia casi tres siglos, y se habían trasladado el mismo año en que ellas se fueron... Había vuelto a la ciudad. Y tenían intención de asentarse allí.  
Y aquello, inmediatamente le hizo tener más miedo aún por el cazador, a pesar de que ya había recibido su pertinente mensaje de que seguía con vida en algún punto de los Estados Unidos, el cual no se había fijado. Pero que en ese preciso momento, al sacar el teléfono móvil y comprobarlo, hizo que la sangre se helase en sus muertas venas.  
"37°32′00″N / 77°28′00″O "  
Virginia. Estaba en Virginia. Richmond para ser más exactos. Y en ese momento quiso morirse en el sitio. Los vampiros y Dean estaban en la misma ciudad. Mierda. Mierda. Si los descubría iría de cabeza a por ellos y con seguridad lo matarían. Lo había visto enfrentarse a muchas cosas pero no a casi una veintena de vampiros de más de mil años de antigüedad.  
Con presteza recogió sus cosas de la casa de Erik y cogió el primer vuelo a Virginia. El primero que no tenía demasiadas escalas y que podría dejarla allí en menos de un día. Tan nerviosa estaba que, cuando volvió a pisar tierra Estadounidense no se acordó de enviarle un mensaje a Dean diciéndole que estaba allí y de que en unas horas estaría en Richmond.  
Pero por otro lado estaba muerta de hambre debido a las horas que había pasado en aquel avión, así que de nuevo haciendo gala de su elegancia y limpieza vampírica se encargó de alimentarse de una muchacha morena de aspecto saludable que no recordó nada una vez que la rubia se encargó de manipular su memoria y hacerle olvidar aquel percance para que la joven continuara con su vida.

El viaje en aquel taxi se le hizo más que eterno. Cada kilómetro la acercaba más a Dean y ella estaba cada vez más impaciente por verle y comprobar que él seguía vivo. Aunque ya lo sabía era casi de vital importancia para ella verle con vida.  
Al final, el taxi la dejó frente a la puerta del motel aquel de carretera a las afueras de Richmond. Arrastró su maleta hasta el motel y solo le hizo falta agudizar su sentido del oído y el olfato para saber en qué habitación se encontraba Dean.  
Pero lo que vio cuando él abrió la puerta le puso la piel de gallina, o se la habría puesto de haber tenido sangre corriendo por sus venas. La camiseta blanca de Dean estaba manchada de sangre en un costado. O más bien completamente impregnada.  
-¡Dios mio, Dean! ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?- preguntó con suma preocupación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando la maleta en cualquier parte que encontró.  
-¿Quien te ha...?- preguntó cuando observó que la herida provenía de un raspón de una bala que le había rozado.- Dios mío, Dean...  
Aunque él intentó decir algo como que estaba bien y que él se apañaba, ella lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño para limpiar toda esa sangre y curar su herida.  
-A ver...- dijo, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la camiseta, y una vez que se la quitó, la tiró al suelo del cuarto de baño.  
"Dios mío, cuanta sangre...", fue su pensamiento. Y en otro pensamiento más grave, comenzaba a plantearse hundir sus colmillos en la piel y la carne del cazador. Al fin y al cabo era sangre gratis. Pero acababa de comer. Y Dean estaba herido.  
Estaba herido y debía curarle. Ese pensamiento le hizo mantener la cabeza serena.

Lo sentó en el borde de la bañera y le pidió que apartara el brazo para poder encargarse de aquello. Con mimo, con suavidad, con cariño y con manos temblorosas debido a la pérdida de sangre de él que era como un buffet libre para vampiros, la chica fue limpiando la herida de él, e incluso le dio unos cuantos puntos que pudieran ayudar a cicatrizar la herida.  
Tras eso no tuvo más que vendar la herida y ayudarle a ponerse una camiseta limpia.  
Tras eso... Vinieron las preguntas.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quien te ha atacado?- estaba claro que no había sido ninguna especie de criatura sobrenatural, había sido una persona humana a juzgar por el calibre de la bala reflejada en la herida. Se le pasó por la cabeza decirle algo como: "dame sus nombres y les arrancaré la cabeza", pero era mejor guardar las apariencias.

Y poco después vino el momento de disculparse ya que Dean, parecía estar algo mosqueado por que ella no le hubiese indicado su última ubicación. Y como no podía decirle que había venido corriendo por que le habían informado de que su antiguo clan de vampiros estaba en la zona y temía que lo matasen, tuvo que decirle una mentira piadosa.  
-Quería darte una sorpresa... Pensé que te haría ilusión verme sin esperarlo...- dijo, de manera inocente- Pero por lo que veo, la próxima vez avisaré...

 **Dean:**

No esperaba a nadie, por lo que lo primero que pasó por su cabeza no fue que su visita inesperada fuese Autumn, ni mucho menos. Realmente pensaba que serían esos hombres que le habían dejado un recuerdo en su costado y que venían a acabar el trabajo. Suspiró de alivio a ver el rostro de la rubia y su sonrisa. una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la sangre que cubría su camisa. Podía ocuparse él mismo de limpiar la herida y en caso de necesitar puntos, se los daría él mismo. No sería la primera vez. Aunque Autumn y su cabezonería ganaron la breve batalla, siendo el cazador arrastrado hasta el baño.

Un leve quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios al quitarse la camisa y compuso una mueca de fastidio al subir el brazo. Mientras ella le curaba, él fue respondiendo las preguntas o, más bien, el interrogatorio al que le sometió la vampiresa.

-Llegué esta tarde al pueblo. Ya sabes como funciona esto... Primero hay que informarse. Por eso mismo, fui a un pequeño bar de carretera y cuando salía de este para volver al motel, dos tipos me atacaron... No sé qué intenciones tenían ni lo que querían de mi... Simplemente, me apuntaron con sus armas y cuando uno de ellos se adelantó para registrarme conseguí quitármelos de encima... Pero, como puedes observar, no fui demasiado rápido y me han dejado un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro encuentro... Lo único que sé de ellos es que tienen un 4x4 rojo con una calavera en el lateral...

Hizo una breve pausa que ella aprovechó para disculparse con él. El cazador negó con la cabeza y se levantó del borde de la bañera.

-Tranquila... Es sólo que estaba preocupado. Pensé que te había sucedido algo...

No admitiría el motivo de su preocupación. Ambos sabían que, aunque guardasen las apariencias, entre ellos había más que una simple amistad.

 **Autumn:**

-¿Dos tipos ? ¿Sin más? - Autumn frunció el ceño ligeramente algo preocupada por aquello que llevaba atenazándola desde hacía un par de días: Saber que había cerca de una veintena de vampiros pululando por allí. Pero disparar no era su método... No. Ellos desgarraban gargantas. Y cuanta menos sangre derramasen, mejor. Así cubrirían mejor su rastro. Los hombres que habían atacado a Dean no eran vampiros.

-¿No los reconociste? A lo mejor eran esos tipos del billar...- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de quitar hierro al asunto- Ya sabes.. .Esos imbéciles que estaban en el bar el día que nos conocimos...- sugirió antes de sacudir la cabeza provocando que las ondas de su cabello oscilasen de forma divertida.

Terminó de recoger las vendas, gasas y demás prendas manchadas de sangre para terminar metiéndolas en una bolsa de basura.

-Pero si me los cruzo pienso arrancarles la cabeza...- dijo con seriedad, para finalmente terminar sonriendo de la manera más inocente que pudo para disimular ese deje en su voz que indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

-Bueno...- se giró hacia él para observar su rostro y comprobar que no tenía una herida en la mejilla o algo así, cogiendo suavemente su rostro con una de sus manos dejándole una suave caricia con las yemas de sus dedos en su mejilla- Sea como sea, estás bien...- asintió al terminar de evaluar su estado- O lo estarás en unos días... Por que, créeme que no pienso dejar que salgas por ahí a patear culos con esa herida. Al menos en dos o tres días... Y no pienso discutir esto, Dean...- dijo, de manera tajante.

 **Dean:**

Esa simple caricia consiguió que el cazador se estremeciera levemente. Llevó su mano sobre la de ella devolviéndole una media sonrisa. Cuando ella mencionó aquel primer día en el bar, el día que se conocieron, una duda surgió en la mente de Dean. Una que, a decir verdad, llevaba tiempo rondando por su cabeza de manera intermitente. Una pregunta que no había sido respondida ya que no había sido capaz de pronunciarla en voz alta. Cogió a Autumn por la muñeca y tiró levemente de ella para hacerla sentarse sobre su regazo.

-No sé que querrían pero se me ocurre que quizás sean cazadores... Tienen una puntería muy buena...- bromeó, refiriéndose obviamente al hecho de que le habían dejado un recuerdo- El caso es, ¿qué quieren?- como si cambiase de idea frunció el ceño un momento e hizo un movimiento con la mano.- Ese es un tema del que nos podemos encargar cuando me haya recuperado. Ahora no tengo ganas de discutir contigo... - sostuvo un breve silencio durante unos segundos, un silencio que aprovechó para perderse en las facciones del rostro de ella. Su mirada se perdía en la forma en que el ceño de ella se fruncía o como tragaba saliva mirándole expectante- Oye... -comenzó sin saber bien cómo hacerlo- Acerca del día que no conocimos... Querría saber algo, Autumn -la acomodó algo mejor sobre su regazo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo- La noche en la que nos conocimos, sí querías algo conmigo... Si no, no me hubieses acompañado. Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué el día del lago no dejaste que te besase?

 **Autumn:**

A pesar de extrañarse por ese raro y cariñoso comportamiento en Dean, como era el hecho de que tirase de ella para que se sentase sobre el regazo de él, la rubia se acomodó allí y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de él dejando leves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su camiseta limpia, en la espalda de él. Se mantuvo en silencio escuchándole hablar, esbozando una sonrisa al recordar aquel día en que él la conoció.

-Bueno... - frunció el ceño- Digamos que aquel día no buscaba nada más contigo. Solo sexo y nada más... Pero... Te he conocido, Dean. he conocido a ese buen hombre que hay en ti. El loco, el cabezota, el testarudo, el valiente...- enumeró y terminó por morderse el labio inferior con suavidad para luego soltarlo con lentitud- Y no quiero perder a ese gran hombre con el que sé que puedo contar. Y tengo miedo de que todo pueda complicarse...- sacudió la cabeza y agachó la mirada apartando esta de él, con cierto azoramiento- Es... Es complicado. Es decir, no es solo esto lo que quiero de ti pero...-se pasó una mano por el rostro. Era mejor que se callase. No sabía como salir de ese atolladero sin confesar lo que era y terminar muerta con una estaca atravesando su corazón, o algo peor.

-Lo que me importa es que estoy aquí contigo y que tú sigues también aquí... Eso es lo que me importa, Dean. Más que todos los besos del mundo...- dijo suavemente, mientras con una mano algo temblorosa acariciaba suavemente el cabello de él, permitiéndose hacer aquello en un contexto que no tuviese que ver con pesadillas o con momentos dramáticos. Un gesto íntimo que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, delataba que algo más iba creciendo entre ambos.

 **Dean:**

Escuchó las palabras de ella y le gustó oír que la mujer pensase todo eso de él, tanto que no pudo contener una sonrisa que demostró todo lo que sentía.  
Desde que se había ido ella, el tiempo en que estuvieron separados fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que tenían estaba por encima de cualquier amistad. Pero sus últimas palabras le hicieron sentir más apagado. No quería una simple noche con ella, era algo más que eso pero tampoco se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Y si ella no quería que lo que tenían se rompiese por simples relaciones sexuales, él lo respetaría.  
Quizás se había permitido soñar con tener algo más que un polvo con una mujer. Algo que nunca se había planteado y parecía que ahora comenzaba a volver a la realidad. Pisando con los pies el suelo y entendiendo que él no tendría nada más que la caza y moteles de carretera en su vida, que no podía permitirse nada más. Solo eran dos amigos y el cazador comprendió que debía dejar de lado la idea de compartir algo más que un par de caricias con ella.  
Negándose a sí mismo llevar aquello más allá, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Siento haber pensado que... Da igual...

Pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella para que se levantase y así él poder ponerse en pie. Salió del baño frotándose la frente, sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Tengo hambre. Deberíamos pedir algo...

 **Autumn:**

Sabía que él había entendido algo que no era. Con él no le salían las palabras que quería. No era capaz de expresarse con coherencia, y por culpa de eso mismo, Dean se había sentido molesto. Se levantó y le dejó salir por la puerta sin escuchar siquiera lo que había dicho. Por un momento su cerebro se planteó decirle a Dean quién era ella. O más bien "qué". Pero descartó esa idea. Le dolería. Mucho. Y aun más le dolería a ella ver la cara de odio y decepción en el rostro de Dean. Puede que su corazón no latiese, pero se rompería igualmente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente aunque no le hacía falta, pero recordaba que hacía eso siendo humana, y que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Y, tras recoger y limpiar todo lo que habían esparcido por allí incluyendo las manchas de sangre, salió del baño.

Una vez en la habitación, dejó apartada la bolsa con los deshechos y, se acercó a él que estaba sentado en la cama buscando en la guía de restaurantes de la ciudad. Se subió a la cama, y situándose a la espalda de él, apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del cazador mirando por encima de este.

-Podríamos pedir comida china, ¿te apetece? Hace mucho que no la cato...- rió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza hacia él, esperando mantener una conversación con él que no les hiciese daño a ninguno de los dos.

-O podemos pedir una pizza... Lo que prefieras... ¿hmmm?

 **Dean:**

Estaba tan entretenido buscando en la guía de teléfonos un restaurante de pizza a domicilio que no se dio cuenta de que ella salía del baño. La miró de reojo cuando ella se apoyó en su hombro, y asintió.

-¿Chino? ¿Tú estás segura? Dicen que lo que ponen no es ternera si no gato... - bromeó para intentar eliminar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos hacía apenas unos minutos. Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la frase y ya estaba buscando un restaurante chino de buena calidad que aún permaneciese abierto. Cuando apareció uno que le pareció que estaba bien en cuanto a relación de calidad-precio se lo mostró a Autumn.

-¿Te parece bien?

En cuanto ella confirma que le parece adecuado el restaurante que ha elegido y aclararon lo que querían pedir, llamó por teléfono para hacer el pedido.

-¿Te parece que veamos una película esta noche? Ya me conoces, me gusta comer y ver la televisión mientras tanto - comentó una vez hubo colgado. Se sentó en la cama con el ordenador entre sus piernas para encenderlo .

-Si quieres puedes elegir una... Pero nada de esas mierdas románticas que veis las mujeres. Odio los dramones...

Cuando, al cabo de veinte minutos, llamaron a la puerta, el cazador se levantó para ir a coger la comida y pagar. Tras despachar al joven repartidor volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¡A comer!

 **Autumn:**

Frunció los labios un momento mientras pensaba qué película quería ver. A ella tampoco es que le apasionasen los dramones... Siempre tenía mejores cosas que ver en televisión, cuando podía verla, y cosas mejores que hacer. Una vez que Dean se levantó para abrir la puerta de la habitación y demás, la rubia se apropió del ordenador y empezó a navegar por la web buscando una película que pudiera gustarle a ambos.

-¿Qué te parece una película de zombies?- dijo, con un deje divertido mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos encima del teclado, observando las películas que le parecían más entretenidas para ver- O... Esta de Clint Eastwood tiene buena pinta...- ladeó la cabeza y le tendió el ordenador- Lo que prefieras...- sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba el ordenador sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas abriendo una de las bolsas y cogiendo la caja correspondiente, que portaba un delicioso arroz tres delicias.

-¿No crees que deberías ir al médico?- le preguntó ella una vez hubieron terminado de cenar y cuando la película se hubo acabado. Ahora ambos descansaban tumbados en la cama comiendo un helado que habían comprado en la cafetería del hotel.

-Por la herida, digo... No es que sea una experta haciendo arreglos médicos...- frunció los labios. Aunque la verdad es que sí que era buena con esas cosas. Llevaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas más de ochocientos años, por que no solo se había rodeado de vampiros, también había habido humanos en su vida.

 **Dean:**

Como era habitual en él no podía evitar comer carne siempre que podía, por eso pidió ternera picante y cerdo agridulce. Cuando dijo que tenía hambre no mintió. Al terminar de cenar se tomó una pastilla para el dolor, pues le seguía molestando la herida y los puntos le tiraban. No se lo había comentado a Autumn para que se no se preocupase y porque no quería romper esa fachada suya de "machote". Ambos vieron la película sin hablar, dejando atrás la conversación que habían tenido en el baño como si nunca hubiera existido

-No hace falta... No es la primera vez que me hieren, Autumn.- respondió cuando la joven manifestó su preocupación- Además, para no saber cómo coser o no haberlo hecho demasiadas veces, te ha quedado perfecta. Pareces una profesional.

No lo decía por cumplir, lo pensaba de verdad. Había tenido que curarse demasiadas heridas y nunca había visto un trabajo tan exquisito en alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con los servicios médicos.

Terminó de comer el helado y se recostó sobre la almohada mirando el techo, Estaba completamente relajado, y al fin se sentía completo pues ella había vuelto y ese vacío que había crecido en su interior las últimas semanas, ahora había desaparecido por completo.

 **Autumn:**

Se levantó para recoger la mesa y demás cosas que habían desparramado por la habitación: bolsas, tuppers, cubiertos, las tarrinas de los helados... En fin. Los metió en otra bolsa de basura, ajena total a la mirada de Dean que la contemplaba cuando iba y venía. Qué remedio. Era una chica limpia y organizada. No podía con el desorden. Y le parecía divertido que Dean y ella fuesen tan opuestos en ese aspecto.

Al final recogió todo y, tras meterse en el baño y cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo, correteó hasta la cama para tumbarse al lado de él sin que pasase desapercibida para la rubia una de esas muecas de molestia del cazador que él trataba de evitar. Era adorable que aguantase el dolor tratando de aparentar ser un tío duro.

-¿Vas a poder dormir bien?- preguntó ella algo preocupada mientras se acomodaba a su lado y fruncía los labios echando una ojeada al costado de él. Y entonces, como si tratase de infundirle algo más que simple apoyo o cariño, se abrazó a él con cuidado de no causarle molestias. Además, de manera egoísta, así evitaría tener pesadillas. Y puede que él también. Ni siquiera le preguntó. Simplemente se tumbó así con él.

 **Dean:**

Aprovechó que estaba herido para no tener que moverse y ayudarla limpiar. No llevaba nada bien tener que recoger y si podía evitarlo, lo haría. Pensaba que en algún momento Autumn terminaría por cansarse de esa actitud de él y de que apenas ayudase para tener una convivencia mejor. Pero eso seria algo a lo que ya se enfrentaría cuando llegase el momento. Se sorprendió ante el gesto de Autumn de abrazarlo para ir a dormir, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba tenerla así, contra su cuerpo y como acto inconsciente hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella. Su corazón, sin entender el por qué, se aceleró al sentir su calor, al poder inspirar su olor, al volver a tenerla contra su cuerpo... Quizás si no hubiesen tenido la conversación que en el baño se desarrolló, hubiese intentado algo más... Pero ella había dejado las casas bastante claras y él en cierto modo, se había rendido... O eso era lo que creía.

 **Autumn:**

Se quedó dormida en menos tiempo del que quiso darse cuenta. Pero esta vez, cayó en un sueño limpio, sin ninguna clase de temor, sin sangre. Sin escenas de Dean muriendo o siendo asesinado por ella misma. Era un verdadero bálsamo. Dean era su bálsamo. Era verdaderamente increíble lo que podría hacer solo un abrazo suyo a la hora de dormir.

Descansó tan profundamente que se sorprendió de que llegase el día y que los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana de la habitación acariciasen su rostro, que ahora realizaba un perezoso mohín de molestia. La molestia de quien está tan a gusto que no quiere pensar siquiera en mover un solo músculo. Escondió el rostro contra la almohada, o lo que ella creía que era la almohada, pues en verdad era el pecho de Dean, del que no se había separado en toda la noche. Ahora que abría sus ojos, sintió cierta vergüenza de haberse pasado toda la noche aferrada a él como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, por que... ¿Qué pensaría él cuando la viese aún abrazada a su cuerpo? Es más... No se había fijado pero... ¿Estaba él despierto ya? No quería comprobarlo. Quería pasarse toda la vida en esa cama, en ese abrazo. Finalmente, alzó la mirada y la cabeza hacia el rostro del cazador, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

 **Dean:**

No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido. Estaba cansado y la pastilla que se había tomado para el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sentir adormilado. Pasó la noche del tirón, sin despertarse ni una sola vez. Desde que ella se fue no había vuelto a dormir tan bien, pero era algo en lo que no cayó hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó antes de comprobar que Autumn seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Se quedó en la cama sin moverse para no despertarla. Cerró los ojos y analizó lo sucedido la noche anterior: ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Se jugaría todo su dinero a que eran cazadores. Aunque, si así era... ¿Qué querrían de él? Los cazadores no solían ser grandes amigos unos de otros, salvo algunas excepciones, pero tampoco actuaban de esa forma. Y en el último mes no había cabreado a nadie, al menos, que él supiese. Las piezas no terminaban de encajar, sabía que había algo que se le escapaba... Pero, ¿el qué?... Al sentir que Autumn se movía dejó de darle vueltas a ese asunto y simplemente llevó su mano al cabello de ella para enredar sus dedos entre sus mechones.

 **Autumn:**

Al verle despierto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa perezosa cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de esconder el rostro entre el hombro de Dean y la almohada

-Hmmm- profirió un sonido perezoso antes de desperezarse e incorporarse en la cama- Buenos días...- dijo tras emitir un suave bostezo- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la herida que adornaba su costado y que esperaba que se estuviese curando con normalidad- Quizás debería comprar antibióticos para que no se infecte...- dijo y ladeó la cabeza apartándose el cabello del rostro haciendo tiempo para terminar de despertarse.

La verdad era que ella también se preguntaba quiénes eran esos tipos que habían atacado a Dean. Era raro. No habían tenido problemas en las últimas semanas. No habían cabreado a nadie ni se habían cruzado en el camino de nadie que hubieran reconocido. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Y si tenían algo que ver de alguna forma con el clan de vampiros? Era una idea descabellada, sí. Pero podía ser. Todas las teorías eran posibles. Sí así era, estaba en la mano de Autumn resolver aquel entuerto. Ya se encargaría de ello cuando Dean estuviese mejor. Mientras él estuviese "convaleciente" no pensaba dejarle solo ni un solo segundo.

-¿Te parece que vaya a por algo de desayuno? O... Puedes acompañarme... Así te da un poco el aire...- dijo, bajándose de la cama y haciéndose un recogido rápido en el pelo provocando que al alzar los brazos, y estando de espaldas a Dean, la camiseta se le subiera y dejara a la vista la curva de sus glúteos bajo la ropa interior negra.

 **Dean:**

La idea de acompañarla y poder salir de esas cuatro paredes era más que tentadora pero no tanto como las vistas que le estaba ofreciendo la vampira. Le costó responder ya que estaba más entretenido en observar la curva de sus glúteos que en responder un simple "sí". Cuando ella terminó de hacerse aquel moño improvisado él, tras carraspear un momento para recomponerse, asintió.

-Sí, necesito salir y tomar el aire. Me vendrá bien como tú has dicho... Por cierto, bonitas bragas...

Comentó con una sonrisilla que daba a entender que le parecía más bonito su trasero que la ropa que lo mantenía oculto. Se incorporó de la cama demasiado rápido propinándole un suave pinchazo en la herida como consecuencia. O quizás fuese el karma por haberse deleitado mirando las vistas que hacía unos segundos Autumn le había proporcionado. Dejó ir un quejido y se llevó la mano al costado donde estaba la herida aún sin curar. A veces olvidaba que por muchos fantasmas, o criaturas de novelas que se encontrase o matase, él seguía siendo un hombre y que debía tener más cuidado del que tenía. Pero en esta ocasión habían sido dos humanos los que se encargaron de dejarle un recordatorio de su mortalidad.

Tras cambiarse y vestirse, ambos estaban preparados para cruzar la puerta e ir a desayunar a la cafetería que tenían a escasos cien metros de la habitación donde se encontraban. Al llegar allí, como era habitual, se sentaron y cada uno pidió un desayuno, y siendo normal en Dean, un desayuno completo sería lo que llenase su ruidoso estómago.

 **Autumn:**

Ese quejido no pasó desapercibido para la rubia. Le preocupaba, pero tampoco acudiría corriendo para ver qué le ocurría y deshacerse en mimos con él. No. Al fin y al cabo, él era un cazador y le gustaba aparentar que era un tío duro. Y Autumn no sería quien le destrozase las ilusiones. Así que se vistió rápida y cómodamente, y una vez que él también se hubo vestido ambos salieron de la habitación.

De camino hacia allí, el da anterior, había localizado los lugares de mayor necesidad: una tienda de ropa, tiendas de alimentación, una farmacia, todo lo que fuera necesario en un momento dado. Así que sabía donde encontrar los antibióticos antes de que el cazador se diera cuenta, en caso de que se negara por alguna estúpida razón. Y de paso, también buscaría algo de desayuno. Algo que no fuera sólido. Es decir, sangre. Por eso, tras tomarse el desayuno decidió sacar el tema.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si voy a buscarte esos antibióticos? Volveré más pronto de lo que tardas en parpadear- sonrió ampliamente- Te lo aseguro. Y luego... Seré toda tuya... -se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras y se mordió el labio inferior agachando un instante la mirada- Bueno, ya me entiendes...

 **Dean:**

Estaba terminando de comerse la última loncha de bacon cuando ella sacó el tema de los antibióticos. No era demasiado dado a los medicamentos pero con tal de que Autumn se quedase tranquila, aceptaría.

-Como veas... - Respondió sin demasiado ánimo. Lo que si le ánimo de golpe fue escuchar las palabras "seré tuya". Pero rápidamente ella se corrigió y esa sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios del cazador se esfumó tan pronto como apareció. Igualmente, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer un comentario jocoso de suyos.

-¿Mía? Si que has vuelto con ganas de marcha...

La sensación que tenía desde que ella había regresado de su viaje no desaparecía. Daba la sensación de que el muro que ambos tenían para evitar hacerse ilusiones o estropear lo que tenían iba desmoronándose poco a poco, seguramente, gracias a la distancia, la necesidad y el vacío que se había creado en su interior al no estar la otra persona. Aún así, las cosas no dejaban de ser complicadas entre ellos.

Terminó el café y llamó a la camarera pidiendo la cuenta que Dean pagó en efectivo. Se levantó y, cogiendo su chaqueta, volvió su mirada en busca de la de Autumn.

-Ve tú si quieres. Yo te esperaré en la habitación. Tengo ganas de darme una ducha...

Dicho eso, salieron los dos de la cafetería y en la puerta se despidieron.

Dean, como había dicho, se encaminó de vuelta a la habitación que compartían. Al llegar, cogió algo de ropa limpia y una toalla, y se internó en el baño.

 **Autumn:**

-Eres idiota...- le respondió ella a aquel comentario. Pero no con un tono de voz hiriente. No. Era un tono de voz bromista, divertido que finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice. Dejó que él pagara la cuenta, con la promesa de que ella misma pagaría la próxima, y cuando salieron de la cafetería, ella se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso rápido en su mejilla antes de echar a andar por la acera desapareciendo de la vista de Dean, no sin antes girarse para mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa. Sí, como esa típica escena de las películas.

Cuando Dean hubo desaparecido de la vista de Autumn, metiéndose en la habitación, la rubia corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia la farmacia más cercana donde tuvo que esperar una pesada cola, situándose por detrás de una señora mayor muy pesada que no se aclaraba con sus recetas. Para cuando fue el turno de Autumn, el farmacéutico le explicó a la rubia que no podía proporcionarle antibióticos sin receta. Por lo que, rápidamente y cerciorándose de que no había nadie más por allí, Autumn hubo de usar la compulsión para que aquel tipo le proporcionase los dichosos antibióticos. Añadió también el hecho de que jamás la recordaría cuando la volviera a ver. No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con gente inocente, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Al igual que había ido hasta la farmacia volvió a la habitación, con tan mala suerte que no se acordó de alimentarse como era debido. Y eso le causaría ciertos problemas en el futuro más cercano. Volvió a la habitación agitando la pequeña cajita con los antibióticos cuando entró por la puerta.

-Voilà! Tu salvación rubia está aquí...-canturreó mientras cerraba la puerta.

 **Dean:**

Apenas tardó unos cinco minutos en ducharse. No solía dedicar demasiado tiempo a malgastar agua a no ser que necesitase una ducha relajante. Pero ese no era el caso. Cuando salió de la bañera se encargó de cambiar el vendaje que Autumn le había puesto en la herida, volviendo a sorprenderse del buen manejo que tenía ella para suturar heridas. Se vistió con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa. Aunque sabía que no saldría de casa, no era razón para ir en calzoncillos todo el tiempo. No obstante, si por él fuese, ese sería el caso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba más cómodo que con unos pantalones. Al escuchar abrirse la puerta alzó la mirada hacía ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, salvación rubia...

Saludó con un deje bromista en su voz repitiendo las palabras de ella. Volvió a su labor, que no era otra que abrocharse el cinturón. Al terminar, se acercó hasta ella y cogió la bolsa que contenía los medicamentos para echarle un vistazo.

-Pensé que no te los darían ya que no tienes recetas...

Comentó mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con pastillas, que sacudió un momento y elevó en el aire.

-No me lo digas... Has usado tus armas de mujer ¿Verdad? - Preguntó alzando la mirada a ella- Mujeres... Siempre sabéis como actuar... - su voz era divertida, ni siquiera se planteaba cómo conseguía todas esas cosas. Ya había dejado por imposible enterarse de ello, y en cierto modo, lo agradecía. Era una forma de mantener el misterio. Fue a por un vaso de agua para tomarse una pastilla.

-Ya que no me dejas salir de aquí... ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

 **Autumn:**

Pasó por alto el hecho de que hubiese vuelto a insinuar qué armas de mujer había usado para conseguir esos antibióticos. A esas alturas, se dedicaba a ignorar esos comentarios tontos sin sentido que él dejaba escapar a veces.

-Bueno... Le he dicho que era algo muy urgente, una emergencia... Y se ha compadecido de mi...- sonrió sinceramente y dio un ligero saltito antes de corretear a su neceser para coger el cepillo del pelo ya que ni siquiera se había peinado antes de salir de la habitación aquella mañana.

-Bueno... No es que no quiera que salgas de la habitación, es solo que ayer te dispararon y no es bueno que te sometas a emociones fuertes al menos en un par de días...- comentaba desde el cuarto de baño, desenredándose su rubia melena.

-Pero... Podemos dar una vuelta por el bosque...- entonces se percató de que esos vampiros podrían estar rondando por ahí cerca- ¡No! ¡Por el bosque no!- dijo saliendo rápidamente del baño- Por el pueblo- sonrió- Podemos dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ¿qué te parece?

Dar una vuelta por el pueblo era una buena opción, al fin y al cabo conocía el modus operandi de ese clan, y no solían atacar a plena luz del día, al menos no ahora, en pleno siglo XXI

 **Dean:**

Miró algo confuso a la rubia al no aclararse esta acerca del lugar por donde quería salir. Quizás le preocupase cruzarse con los hombres que le habían disparado, o eso era lo que él creía. Un pensamiento muy lejos de la realidad.

-Como quieras, Autumn - apartó la cortina para mirar al exterior y vio que el cielo estaba encapotado- Pero deberíamos darnos prisa. Parece que va a llover, pequeña... - Comentó mirando el cielo.

Se giró hacía ella pensando donde podrían ir a dar una vuelta. A las malas y en caso de que comenzase a llover siempre podrían resguardarse en cualquier bar o cafetería. -Deja ya de peinarte. Estás perfecta... - El cazador se acercó hasta ella con la chaqueta de la vampiresa en la mano y se la pasó.

-Venga, vamos.

 **Autumn:**

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisilla en los labios mientras limpiaba el cepillo y lo guardaba en el neceser. Ante todo, orden y limpieza. Ese era su lema. Para todo. Bueno, casi todo. Pero ese era otro tema. Correteó hasta él y se puso la chaqueta que Dean le tendía.

-Creo que te vendrá bien hacer vida "normal" unas horas... Ya sabes, sin perseguir bichos y esas cosas...- dijo, sin saber muy bien si se había explicado bien. No es que criticase su forma de vida. Eso a ella le daba igual. Lo que quería decir es que le vendría bien tomarse una pequeña pausa. Aunque solo fueran un par de días.

-Cuando volvamos te revisaré la herida, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó con un tono de voz que no admitía un "no" por respuesta. Y tras eso, salieron de la habitación asegurándose de que llevaban las llaves para volver a entrar, o al menos ella sí lo hizo. Era cuidadosa con esas cosas. Se abrazó al brazo de Dean sin decir palabra y mirando al frente disfrutando del olor descontaminado de Richmond, olvidándose por un instante de los términos que le habían hecho volver allí con tanta celeridad.

 **Dean:**

Al salir a la calle, como era habitual en él, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Se sorprendió al notar como Autumn se agarraba a él pero, y tras bajar su mirada a ella durante un momento, continuó andando sin comentar nada. No le importaba aquel tipo de contacto, incluso le agradaba poder ir así por la calle... Como una pareja normal. ¿Cómo una pareja normal? " _Sácate esa absurda idea de la cabeza, Dean",_ pensó.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando como dos personas normales, hablando de forma distendida, sin ninguna preocupación, cuando el escaparate de una tienda llamó la atención de Dean y se encaminó hasta la puerta del establecimiento.

-Esto... Autumn, ¿te importa que entremos? En el último caso destrocé un par de pantalones además de la camiseta por lo que necesito algo de ropa nueva...

No era un hombre acostumbrado a ir de compras, solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario, y aquella era una de esas situaciones.

 **Autumn:**

Se le hacía verdaderamente raro, a pesar de su aparente humanidad, caminar así. Del brazo de alguien. Fuese Dean o fuese cualquier otro. A decir verdad, no recordaba la última vez que había paseado del brazo de nadie desde hacia más de doscientos años. En aquella época ese tipo de tratos y gestos eran típicos de una "dama de bien" por lo que, ella, en aquella época debía mantener las apariencias.

Pero ahora era diferente. Se había acostumbrado a él. A su calor. A su manera de moverse. Y se sentía cómoda en su compañía. Es más, necesitaba ese contacto, por idiota que sonase. Y entonces, de manera absurda, se permitió soñar con una realidad alternativa en la que ella no era un vampiro y él no era un cazador. Quizás ella sería una universitaria y él sería el hermano mayor de uno de sus compañeros de clase. El clásico hermano mayor malote del que todas las estudiantes están secretamente enamoradas... O quizás el trabajara en un taller mecánico y ella se pasara por este para hacer encargos absurdos envuelta solo en la timidez y en el no saber qué decirle cada vez que le viera... **  
**La idea de esa inocencia en ella le hizo sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. Hubiera sido una buena vida. Sin duda.

Pero Dean la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando pasaron frente a aquel escaparate. **  
**-¿Qué? Oh. ¡Si! ¡Claro! -asintió y entró felizmente en la tienda, separándose del brazo de él una vez entraron. cada uno se fue a mirar un estante diferente, pero a no más de un par de metros. Estaba escogiendo una camisa a cuadros de esas que él solía ponerse, cuando una de las dependientas se le acercó. **  
**-Creo que es muy del estilo de tu novio- le dijo, señalando la camisa que Dean llevaba. **  
**Autumn siguió la mirada de la mujer, buscando extrañada con la propia a qué se refería la mujer y cuando cayó en la cuenta, negó con la cabeza riendo algo nerviosa. **  
-** Oh... No.. Él no es mi... novio... Es... Él es solo... un amigo...- dijo dedicándole a Dean una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Por qué diablos se había puesto nerviosa?

 **Dean:**

Estaba entretenido mirando una estantería con diferentes baldas llenas de pantalones vaqueros de todos los colores, tipos y tamaños, algunos rasgados como si fuesen viejos, otros descoloridos, más ajustados y otros más anchos. Cogió un par, de una tonalidad de azul más oscuro que el otro. También miró las camisas y ya que no solía usar colores llamativos a no ser que fuese la camiseta que llevase debajo, cogió una negra y otra de color gris oscuro. Además de eso, cogió una camiseta de una banda antigua de rock y con una sonrisa fue a los probadores para mirar si lo que había elegido le quedaba bien. Tras unos minutos dentro del probador y comprobar que lo que tenía le servía, salió para ir a la zona de ropa interior. Ni siquiera miró en profundidad, directamente cogió unos calzoncillos negros.

 **Autumn:**

Al ver que Dean no hizo demasiado caso a su elección, dejó la camisa en su sitio dándole las gracias a la chica que se había acercado hasta ella para ayudarla, y se sentó en uno de esos mullidos bancos que había cerca de los probadores mientras esperaba a que él se probara la ropa que había elegido. Depende de según qué ocasiones esperar no le suponía ningún problema por lo que momentos como ese, para ella eran insignificantes. Llevaba ochocientos años y pico caminando por la tierra, podría esperar quince minutos más. Como aquel no era un caso de vida o muerte y no le corría prisa, sacó su móvil y escuchó sus mensajes. Quizás tenía nuevas noticias de Summer o Jinx... O en su defecto de Silverfang. No había nada salvo un mensaje de la primera, que le decía que estaba planteándose ir a Virginia para ayudarla a solucionar el problema con el clan de Mattheus. No pudo siquiera responder, pues Dean ya salía del probador y se dirigía a la sección de ropa interior. No quiso fijarse qué clase de ropa interior elegía. Pero como fueran slips, Dean Winchester se le caería del pedestal.

 **Dean:**

Tenía en la mano unos boxers negros cuando se le ocurrió pedirle consejo a la rubia o más bien para tantear sus gustos. La buscó con la mirada y se dirigió hasta ella. -Esto... Autumn... ¿Me puedes ayudar con una cosa? -pidió, esbozando una media sonrisilla algo repentinamente tímida mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano- Me gusta este tipo de ropa interior pero quizás sea demasiado típico... ¿Te apetece elegirme algo? - Preguntó para ver qué decía ella. En cierto modo, le parecía que era la clásica situación en la que un novio le pedía consejo a su chica más que del hecho de ser dos amigos. Descartó la idea de su cabeza convenciéndose a sí mismo de que que aquello era algo normal entre amigos.

 **Autumn:**

Se acercó a él al oír que la llamaba y se posicionó a su lado ocultando, como bien pudo, una sonrisilla divertida por el hecho de que le estuviese pidiendo consejo sobre ropa interior masculina.

-Bueno... No tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de... cosas...- carraspeó- No sé qué será más cómodo pero personalmente me gustan estos...- dijo, señalando el pack de tres boxer negros que Dean tenía en la mano- Los slip me parecen anti-estéticos... Y de los anchos mejor ni hablemos... -rió divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se quedó a su lado, mirándole inquisitiva, preguntándole con una mirada si se había decidido o quería seguir mirando. Por ella no tenía problema en seguir mirando... E incluso, si la dependienta no les quitara el ojo de encima (o más bien a Dean) le hubiera dicho algo salido de tono... ¿Qué demonios?

-Bueno... Siempre puedes hacerme un pase privado aquí mismo y comprobamos- dijo, con una sonrisa divertida y señalando con la cabeza a la dependiente que ahora tenía las mejillas encendidas como un tomate.

 **Dean:**

-¿Slips? ¿Sueltos? Autumn, por Dios... Yo solo uso bóxer. Me gusta tener mis partes bien sujetas pero no apretadas. Lo justo y necesario. Simplemente me refería era al color. Y ya que has elegido los negros...-dejó los que tenía en la mano y cogió otros del estante, un pack de tres, también negros pero con el borde de color. Sonrió al ver cómo la dependienta le miraba y sin poder evitarlo sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Volvió su mirada a Autumn, y con un tono de insinuación, dijo.

-Si quieres luego te lo hago en privado y ves como me quedan...

Entre el paseo y haber pasado aquel rato en la tienda de ropa, la mañana se les había pasado volando y la hora de comer se les echaba encima, por lo que al salir del establecimiento, preguntó.

-Deberíamos ir a comer ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

 **Autumn:**

Rió divertida por su propia confusión, que había resultado ser uno de los momentos más graciosos de aquel día. Y solo por ver un rato más la expresión azorada de la dependienta que había sido pillada en pleno fisgoneo, la rubia metió un par de dedos entre la hebilla del cinturón de Dean y el pantalón y tiró de él pegando las caderas de él a las propias.

-Quizás sea yo quien te haga ese pase...- y luego le sonrió divertida tirando suavemente de su camiseta- Anda... Vamos a pagar...

Una vez en la calle, y habiendo propuesto salir a comer, la rubia tuvo una revelación. -¿Te fías de mi?- preguntó con una de sus enormes e impacientes sonrisas ilusionadas. Y, como siempre que ella se ponía en ese plan, Dean no tuvo elección y se dejó arrastrar. Le condujo por una calle poco transitada y, cuando estuvieron cerca del local, ella se puso a la espalda de él y le tapó los ojos con las manos caminando con él que reía entre dientes, divertido por la efusividad de ella. Cuando pararon delante del local, le quitó las manos de los ojos para que pudiera vislumbrarlo. Una de esas pizzerías artesanales, donde la pizza sabe mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó colocándose delante de él con su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

 **Dean:**

Levantó las cejas cuando le preguntó si se fiaba de ella. La respuesta sin duda alguna, sería sí. Se fiaba al cien por cien de ella. Le había demostrado día tras día que podía fiarse de esa mujer, pero si le respondía "Sí" sin más, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Por eso prefirió negar con la cabeza y poner una mueca de susto. No consiguió que se echase atrás, pero eso ya lo sabía, y unos minutos más tarde estaba metiéndose en un callejón con las manos de Autumn a modo de venda en sus ojos. Una situación extraña, cuánto menos. O eso le parecía a él, que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tuviese detalles como ese con él.

Cuando la mujer le quitó las manos del rostro, y al fin pudo ver, sus ojos se iluminaron con la visión de uno de esos pequeños restaurantes dónde las pizzas son como las de la propia tierra de Italia.

Se giró hacía Autumn con una mueca de asombro y de felicidad.

-Wow... Pequeña. ¿Cómo sabías que este sitio estaba aquí? ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Como no me va a gustar? - preguntó a la vez que cogía a Autumn de la mano y la arrastraba hasta la entrada del restaurante.

Una vez dentro y ya sentados en una de las mesas, el cazador miraba entusiasmado la carta. Entusiasmado y con incertidumbre al no saber qué pizza pedir.

-¿Tú qué quieres?- Pregunto a Autumn para intentar conseguir decidirse él.

 **Autumn:**

Rió divertida cuando Dean tiró de su mano como si de un niño pequeño enfrente de una tienda de juguetes se tratase, y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pequeña pero acogedora pizzería que, aunque de aspecto humilde, era bastante agradable. Y la camarera lo era aun más. Una muchacha increíblemente agradable, con una de esas sonrisas que esboza la gente que te quiere y te conoce desde hace muchísimos años.

-Hmmm...- canturreaba suavemente la vampira leyendo la carta cuando Dean le pidió opinión- Creo que... ¿Esta? -preguntó señalando una de ellas a la camarera. Una de esas pizzas con bacon, ternera, cebolla caramelizada y a saber qué cosas más

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Compartimos una... o dos... ¿O una para cada uno... Me da igual...- preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia Dean que esperaba una respuesta, como si aquel fuese un hecho crucial.

 **Dean:**

Se encontraba indeciso entre tres pizzas y el hecho de que le propusiera pedir dos para compartir hizo que toda esa indecisión desapareciera.

-Perfecto... - Le señaló a la camarera ambos pedidos y ladeó la cabeza hacia Autumn- Si te parece bien... pedimos éstas dos y las compartimos ¿eh, pequeña?

En un principio había comenzado a llamarla "pequeña" para meterse con ella pero a esas alturas ya era una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a ella. La camarera con una gran sonrisa asintió y les informó de que no tardaría nada en volver con sus pedidos, incluyendo una cerveza para Dean y lo que Autumn había pedido para beber.

-Entonces... Luego me harás ese pase de modelos, ¿no? - no conseguía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y por ese motivo estaba deseando volver al motel. No obstante, algo le decía que su ilusión no se haría realidad y que no tendría lo que Autumn comentó en la tienda de ropa.

 **Autumn:**

Ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa y le devolvió las cartas a la camarera antes de pedir una copa de vino blanco. Y la muchacha prometió volver pronto con sus pedidos. Así que Autumn se inclinó en la mesa, mirando a Dean y tornando su sonrisa en una mueca divertida.

-Puede que algún día te haga ese pase, Dean Winchester...- dijo, antes de guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta. Le gustaba ese juego entre los dos. Un juego de adultos, que los dos sabían tomarse como adultos, aunque se frustrasen en más de una ocasión, como había sucedido en el lago Tahoe hacía ya un mes. Y entonces se sorprendió a si misma pensando en si de verdad algún día habría posibilidad de ese pase privado. Es decir, no pensaba hacerlo por que sí. Ese tipo de juegos eran típicos de... parejas. Y Dean y ella no lo eran. Pero una parte de su cerebro de vez en cuando se entretenía pensando en esa posibilidad. Era bueno soñar... Demasiado bueno.

 **Dean:**

-¿Algún día... ? -alzó las cejas mirándola con cierta decepción plasmada en sus ojos -Vale, ya lo pillo. Ni loca lo harías... No tientes, pequeñaja

Esa vez impregnó un toque de burla a la ultima palabra usándola ahora no de forma cariñosa si no para intentar molestarla. Iba a decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por la camarera y su bandeja junto a la cerveza de él y el vino de ella. Dejó la cerveza al lado de los cubiertos a Dean y a Autumn le sirvió una copa dejando la botella al lado. Volvió a irse con esa sonrisa que hacía que ambos se sintiesen en casa.

-Que conste que pensaba hacerte yo también uno... Pero tú te lo pierdes, guapa- le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba la fría cerveza a los labios para dar un sorbo de ésta. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció de nuevo la joven camarera para servir las dos pizzas cortadas en pequeñas porciones. Dean, siendo tan ansioso como siempre, cogió una de las porciones teniendo que volver a dejarla sobre el plato al quemarse los dedos.

-Me cagüen... - dijo sacudiendo la mano tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de quemazón en sus dedos.

 **Autumn:**

Una vez servida la bebida y la comida, la rubia procedió a dar un trago a su copa de vino blanco. Justo en el momento en que Dean soltó su trozo de pizza al quemarse. Ella se atragantó al reírse y hubo de limpiarse con la servilleta.

-Mira que eres ansioso...- sacudió la cabeza y sopló suavemente encima de las pizzas para enfriarlas un poco. Al menos hasta que dejase de salir aquel vapor.

-Si todavía está crepitando el queso...- señaló. Así que, mientras que la pizza se hacía algo más comestible, la rubia apoyó un codo en la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano- ¿Hace cuanto que no comías una pizza casera?- preguntó por curiosidad, y por charlar, simplemente, de lo que fuera, para conocerse mejor.

 **Dean:**

Tenía el dedo pulgar en la boca tratando que dejase de dolerle por haberse quemado cuando ella soltó aquella pregunta que le pilló completamente desprevenido, por lo que necesitó hacer memoria para poder responder con certeza. Dejó ambas manos en la mesa y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Creo que nunca... Siempre ha sido comer pizza en sitios de comida rápida o restaurantes de poca calidad... Por lo que... Ésta sería mi primera vez - una media sonrisa adornó su rostro al darse cuenta de que esa era una nueva experiencia para él y que la viviría con ella. Y ese hecho era algo que le hacía sentir realmente bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre conoces todos los restaurantes que están escondidos en callejones o acaso te has informado para sorprenderme?- Preguntó con cierto retintín para saber si había sido algo improvisado o ya tenía en mente darle esa sorpresa.

 **Autumn:**

-Bueno...- carraspeó, antes de responder, tras esbozar una leve sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar esa pregunta suya.-La verdad es que ayer cuando vine... El taxi se hizo un lío con las calles... Y por casualidad vislumbré este lugar...- dijo, alzando la mirada unos segundos hacia el techo como si tratase de retener ese segundo para siempre en el tiempo. Aquel instante de los dos para siempre suspendido en sus memorias. Aquel lugar inmortalizado en sólo una mirada. Al final descendió la mirada hasta volver a encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Dean. Esos ojos que tanto apaciguaban el océano en marejada que era su fuero interno- ...y no sé por qué, algo me dijo que este lugar te encantaría...- finalizó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Ese tipo de sonrisilla de quien sabe que ha dado en el clavo y puede anotarse un tanto perfectamente. Cogió un pedazo de pizza una vez que pareció enfriarse lo suficiente como para no abrasarse viva, o al menos aparentarlo, y tras masticar y tragar, se le ocurrió algo.

-Pues si te gusta esta pizza algún día tengo que llevarte a Italia. Te juro que te encantaría, Dean.

 **Dean:**

Cogió una porción de pizza y esta vez con más cuidado, considerándose afortunado al no quemarse. Estaba más entretenido en saborear la exquisita mezcla de sabores y el pan crujiente que de Autumn, por lo que hasta pasados un par de bocados más (con sus correspondientes ruidos de asentimiento y placer por el sabor) no fue capaz de responder a su propuesta. Se tomó un tiempo para soñar, unos instantes en los que se imaginaba a si mismo caminando por las calles de alguna ciudad como Roma, acompañando a esa despampanante mujer rubia. Era una buen sueño, un descanso de su vida, pero sabía que no se lo merecía. Al menos, eso era lo que él creía. Consideraba que no tenía tiempo para tomarse unas vacaciones. Toda su vida debía estar dedicada a la caza, a exterminar todos los monstruos con los que se cruzase, y los viajes estaban reservados para gente normal y corriente, algo que él no era. Igualmente se permitió sonreír.

-Algún día, Autumn... Algún día... - Era una pequeña mentira, una de esas que se llaman piadosas y que para hacer feliz a la otra persona se podían perdonar.

 **Autumn:**

Sabía que la respuesta de Dean no iba en serio. Sabía que no tenía intención de viajar con ella. No entendía bien el por qué, pero podía imaginárselo. Quizás no creyese merecerlo. Quizás temiese que el mundo se fuera al infierno al estar él fuera del país. Sea como fuere, la rubia tenía tiempo para trabajar en ese asunto. No tenía intención de llevárselo. Al menos no por ahora. Así que en lugar de iniciar una conversación absurda que no llegaría a ninguna parte, ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa convencida.

-De acuerdo- rió con suavidad terminando de nuevo en esa sonrisa de felicidad.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, e incluso tomaron postre y café, y salieron de la pizzería tras discutir durante unos segundos quien pagaría qué. Al final, ganó Autumn argumentando que Dean siempre pagaba y reservaba las habitaciones. Con todo eso, minutos después de pagar, los dos recorrían de nuevo la calle, Dean sujetando sus bolsas después de las compras de aquella mañana, sin rumbo fijo.

La rubia no sabía si él quería volver al motel o si quería caminar por el pueblo... -Oye... ¿Quieres volver al motel y te pruebas esas camisas?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia él y esbozando una sonrisa divertida- No te pido un pase de modelos, pero quiero comprobar si tienes buen gusto...- dijo, para picarle.

 **Dean:**

Pensó su respuesta durante unos segundos y la verdad era que tras una mañana entre bolsas de compra y conocer el pueblo, se podría decir que el cazador necesitaba descansar. No tanto por haber andado, si no también, por la medicación que estaba tomando y que le dejaba bastante cansado y apagado.  
\- Vamos al motel... Y así te hago un pequeño pase... - Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión por la idea.

No estaban demasiado lejos de donde se hospedaban y en unos quince minutos ya entraban por la puerta de la habitación. Dean dejó las bolsas con toda la compra sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Algo normal en él.  
\- ¿Preparada para ver en acción a un sex symbol como yo?- La idea de probarse la ropa delante de ella le resultaba bastante cómica. En otros tiempos no hubiese hecho nada de eso pero las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes, se sentía diferente junto a ella.

Cogió la primera camisa que encontró en la bolsa, la gris, y con un exagerado espectáculo para quitarse la que llevaba, se puso la nueva.  
\- ¿Qué tal? - Comentó colocándose el cuello.

Tras esa vino la negra, y esta vez con menos cuidado se comenzó a poner la primera manga y luego la siguiente con tal mala suerte, que al elevar el brazo uno de los puntos saltó  
\- Mierda... - soltó con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.


	9. Puntos de vista

****¡Hola! Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada. Me gustaría decir que por estudios o trabajo, pero por desgracia ese no es el caso. En fin...****

 ** **Aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. Si recordais, en el último capítulo Autumn y Dean se dedicaron a tener un dia de reposo pues Autumn, al volver de Londres, se había encontrado con un Dean herido a causa de un par de tipos a la salida de un bar.****

* * *

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

 _"Give me just a little more time,_  
 _Maybe we will_  
 _Find the words that will change our minds._  
 _Oh, give me just a little more time._

 _Give me just a little more time,_  
 _I don't want to_  
 _Leave the weight in this place behind._  
 _Oh, give me just a little more time._  
 _(Give me just a little more time)"_

 **9**

 **Puntos de vista**

 **Autumn:**

Autumn no era tonta. Sabía que Dean quería volver, intuía que estaría cansado. Pero como no quería decirle lo que tenía que hacer, por que era extremadamente cabezón, como su padre, había optado por la psicología inversa. Así parecería idea del propio Dean. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, ya que Autumn les había guiado a ambos por un atajo bastante efectivo. Así, solo tardaron poco más de quince minutos.

Mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta, Dean ya había tirado las bolsas donde le había parecido mejor. A lo que Autumn reaccionó poniendo los ojos en blanco dejándole a su aire.

Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo. Un espectáculo sumamente agradable y entretenido ya que el torso desnudo de Dean era una visión más que agradable. Autumn estaba mirando los abdominales del cazador cuando él, ajeno a la mirada de la vampira, ya se ponía la primera camisa.

-Hmmm... Te queda bien...- dijo mientras descruzaba las piernas dejando la cerveza en el suelo para acercarse a colocarle correctamente la tela sobre los hombros, acomodándola. Como también disfrutando, de manera algo egoísta, del tacto de la piel de Dean bajo la camisa.

-Sí, tienes buen gusto. Definitivamente.- dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada. Volvió a acomodarse mientras le dejaba continuar con su tarea, cuando de repente vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Dean y no le hizo falta preguntarle. El olor de un hilo de sangre derramándose por la piel del cazador llegó a sus fosas nasales, y la puso en absoluta tensión. Sangre. Notó todo su cuerpo tensarse y alzó la mirada al rostro de Dean para convencerse a sí misma de que debía ayudarlo. Que había algo más importante para élla que el simple hecho de beber sangre y saciar su sed.

Luchó unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, por recuperarse de ese instinto, de ese extraño ensimismamiento, y optó por aparentar ser una persona normal.

-¿Qué? ¿Los puntos?- preguntó levantándose inmediatamente y ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa para que no se manchara. La dejó a un lado y le movió con suavidad para que se sentase en una de las sillas.

-Mierda... Voy a por el botiquín. No te muevas... - le dijo, y salió corriendo hacia el baño para coger lo necesario. No tardó ni un minuto y ya estaba de vuelta, arrodillándose a su lado para comenzar a limpiar la herida.

-No pasa nada...- dijo, con suavidad.

 **Dean:**

Estaba divirtiéndose mirando la expresión de Autumn cuando un movimiento más brusco de lo normal había estropeado el momento. Un punto abierto hizo que de nuevo su humor se fuera por los suelos. No quería que la rubia estuviera cuidando de él a cada segundo, se suponía que debía ser al revés. Desde que ella había vuelto, era él quien debía estar siempre bajo el cuidado de ella y eso era algo que le molestaba. **  
**-Sí, sí que pasa... Malditos puntos. Joder – masculló, molesto, mientras Autumn se encargaba de volver a dar el punto que saltó. Apenas tardó un par minutos mientras limpiaba la sangre y volvía a cerrar la herida. **  
**Al terminar, él cogió las gasas que se habían manchado para ayudarla, y tiró y limpió lo que se había ensuciado. **  
**-Me parece que el pase privado se tendrá que suspender... - Comentó con una sonrisa fingida mientras se dirigía hasta la nevera para coger una cerveza. La abrió y tiró la chapa a la basura con más fuerza de la debida.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama cogiendo con la mano libre el mando de la televisión para mirar si echaban algo interesante. Nada. Tiró el mando a un lado y se quedó jugando con la cerveza entre sus dedos.

 **Autumn:**

Limpió la herida con una de las gasas, con todo el cuidado y el mimo que era capaz de reunir y con cuidado de no rozar ningún otro punto y también dejar la zona completamente desinfectada.

-No, no pasa nada, Dean... Estas cosas ocurren. No eres el primero al que le ocurre algo así, ni serás el último...- negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. No tardó más de un par de minutos en cerrar correctamente la herida, y alzar la mirada hacia él tras cortar el hilo. Pero pareció que él no estaba convencido con la explicación, y según Autumn terminó de arreglar la herida, él se levantó con cierto mosqueo.

-Bueno... Me las ingeniaré para conseguir otro...- Bromeó con una sonrisa mientras guardaba los instrumentos en el botiquín. Se puso en pie, y fue cuando pudo apreciar cómo él tiraba de mala leche la chapa de la botella a la papelera. Entendía que estuviera frustrado. Lo comprendía a la perfección. Ella misma se habría sentido así. Además de torpe, patosa y un desastre. Fue al baño a dejar el botiquín y para cuando volvió a la habitación, Dean jugueteaba con la botella entre sus dedos.

-Oye...- susurró- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras se agachaba a sus pies, frente a él y ponía sus manos sobre las masculinas. - Esto no es solo por la herida, ¿verdad? Vamos, dime qué pasa...

 **Dean:**

Dean Winchester no diría cómo se sentía, era demasiado cerrado para esas cosas y mucho más si había que sincerarse con Autumn. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que desde el Wendigo se había prometido a sí mismo que cuidaría de ella y que no volvería a ser al revés? Día tras día, era él quien estaba bajo la protección de ella, haciendo su trabajo, curando sus heridas y alejando sus miedos. No podía decir nada de aquello, no se lo permitiría.

-Nada... Estábamos a gusto y bueno... Lo de la herida... Da igual... - Respondió intentando parecer lo más seguro posible. Buscando esconder en lo más hondo de sí mismo esos pensamientos y la sensación que lo atenazaba. Nunca debían salir a la luz, y tampoco todas las inquietudes que sentía. No. Él no era uno de esos hombres que hablaban abiertamente de todo cuanto sentían.

 **Autumn:**

Arrugó la nariz entendiendo su sentimiento de culpa. Mentiría si dijese que ella misma hubiese preferido seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Que hubiese preferido ver el torso desnudo de Dean en otras circunstancias que no fueran mientras le cosía de nuevo la herida o en ese mismo momento, aún descamisado, sentado con aspecto enfurruñado sobre la cama. Acarició unos segundos una de las manos de Dean con las yemas de sus dedos, con infinita suavidad, y al final, tras morderse el labio suavemente unos momentos, dudando si hacerlo o no... Dio su siguiente paso. Se puso en pie, colocándose así entre las piernas del cazador, y lo abrazó, acomodando su mejilla sobre el cabello de él y el rostro masculino contra su cuerpo. No sabía si él lo necesitaba, pero a ella le hacía mucha falta. Y para que el momento no fuese tan sentimental y le espantase, a pesar de que sus brazos habían terminado por rodear la cintura de ella, la rubia se separó y se sentó sobre una de las piernas de él mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla derecha de él con la mano más cercana al cuerpo masculino, la diestra.

-Escucha... Te prometo que el siguiente pase de modelos que haya entre nosotros será el mío- dijo, con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de que él esbozase esa sonrisa tonta, embobada, que sólo le salía con tres cosas: tarta, cerveza y mujeres.

 **Dean:**

La miró confuso cuando ella se metió entre sus piernas para sumirse ambos en un abrazo. Ni siquiera se había planteado si necesitaba algo así, pero tenerla así para él era reconfortante y agradable. Terminó por rodear la cintura de ella con sus brazos al igual que ella rodeaba su cuerpo. Parecía que Autumn le conocía a la perfección pues siempre sabía decir las palabras adecuadas para sacarle una sonrisa, o para dejar a un lado sus temores. Le conocía tan bien que hasta a Dean le hizo estremecerse levemente y preguntarse si acaso es que él era demasiado transparente o si simplemente esos ojos azules eran capaces de ver a través de su piel para llegar a su corazón.

-De acuerdo... - susurró ante su propuesta con un asentimiento leve de cabeza y esa sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Tan habitual en él cuando se trataba de ver a la mujer en ropa interior, en un vestido de infarto, recién duchada... Eso era lo que causaba Autumn en él. Eso y... la cerveza y la tarta. Tres cosas que le daban la vida.

 **Autumn:**

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa en cuanto él estuvo de acuerdo y sonrió de esa forma que a ella enternecía tanto en momentos como aquel. Una sonrisa algo boba, de quien sabe que tiene debilidad por algo y no lo esconde. Rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza con suavidad, como si hablase consigo misma. Menudo era Dean Winchester...

-Vale...- finalizó ella, y cogió la cerveza que él tenía en su mano derecha para darle un largo trago y volver a dejarla en la mano del cazador.

-Escucha, Dean... No quiero que tomes esas pastillas si vas a seguir bebiendo... No es personal... es solo que puede matarte- frunció los labios- Y como te mueras, te remato...- dijo con una mueca de fingido enfado- No me harías eso... Sé que no te atreverás a dejarme sola...- dijo, como método para tratar de convencerle. Si él sentía que tenía que cuidar de ella, se esforzaría al máximo por ello. Por que era su trabajo. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 **Dean:**

No había caído en la cuenta de ese detalle cuando cogió la cerveza. Estaba tan cegado por sus pensamientos que no se acordó de que estaba tomando los antibióticos. Sumando a eso las palabras de Autumn, no hizo falta nada más para estar de acuerdo en que o una cosa o la otra, pero ambas no era buena idea.

-No me he dado cuenta... No me he acordado de la medicación. Tranquila, no te dejaré sola - en ese instante sus palabras no podían ser más sinceras.

Palabras que uno no piensa que saldrían directamente del corazón, sin fingir. Acompañadas de una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan natural y cómica como él mismo lo era. Dejó en el suelo la botella de cerveza y sus manos, ahora vacías, fueron una a la cintura de ella rodeando su cuerpo con el brazo, y la otra reposó en el muslo de ella.

-¿Ves? Fuera alcohol... No soy muy inteligente, pero tampoco idiota – bromeó.

 **Autumn:**

Asintió cuando él dejó la cerveza en el suelo, zanjando el tema, para luego rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el contacto físico tan íntimo como normal que era la mano de Dean posada en el muslo de ella. Un contacto físico que a ella nunca se le hacia incómodo. Así que retomó esa sutil caricia que estaba llevando a cabo en la mejilla del cazador, de forma distraía, para luego sujetar suavemente la nuca de él con esa misma mano y dejar un beso en la mejilla de él. Tras eso se acercó a su oído y casi susurró.

-Nunca dudé que fueras inteligente, Dean... - una frase simple. Muy simple. Pero que escondía muchas cosas. La confianza plena de la rubia en el cazador, la certeza de que Dean poseía un gran instinto común y el hecho de que pensaba que la inteligencia no eran solo libros y letras. De la experiencia se aprende. Y a Autumn le constaba que el cazador tenía experiencia de sobra, dependiendo de en qué temas. Volvió a dejar un suave beso en la mejilla del cazador y se puso en pie antes de pasarle la camiseta que se había quitado para iniciar aquel numerito.

-Por mucho que me guste la visión de tu torso denudo... Será mejor que te vistas... Me distraes- dijo, rematando esas palabras sacándole la lengua en una mueca traviesa.

 **Dean:**

Aunque le gustaba que la rubia dijera cosas como aquellas, él nunca se había considerado un hombre realmente inteligente. Pues para eso ya estaba su hermano, el cerebrito de la familia. Dean, por su parte, era el músculo y la acción. Y eso era lo que quería con ella, acción. Pura acción. Pero no le quedaba más opción que aguantar como lo había hecho los últimos tres meses. Cogió la camiseta dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad, una de esas que guardan muchas cosas. Una de esas sonrisas con un significado quizás más que aparente para la mujer. Se puso la prenda con cuidado para evitar repetir el numerito de hacía unos minutos.

-Así que... Te gusta ver mi torso... ¿Eh? - Comentó con ese deje de diversión ta característico en él, y aprovechando que Autumn estaba frente a él, cogió ambas manos de ella con las propias y tiró levemente para acercarla a él con la intención más que evidente de que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él

 **Autumn:**

Se vio tentada de ayudarle a ponerse la camiseta, pero consideró que sería mejor dejarle hacerlo sólo. Por su orgullo masculino y ese tipo de sentimientos que ella no quería herir en aquel momento. Cuando ya estuvo vestido pensó que su intención seria poner algo en la televisión o buscar algo sobre algún caso del que poder encargarse cuando acabase su convalecencia, pero en cambio, se sorprendió cuando el cazador agarró sus manos y tiró de ellas hacia sí. La rubia, que no era tonta, captó el mensaje y sus intenciones y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el cazador. Quedando tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir su aliento golpeteando en sus labios. Esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa y al final sus manos soltaron las del cazador para ir a buscar su nuca y acariciar su cabello con las puntas de sus dedos. Un contacto atrevido. Sí. Pero Autumn había tomado una determinación. ¿Y si... Le besaba? Un beso no mataría a nadie, ¿cierto? Podría intentarlo, a pesar de lo bien que olía el cazador (o más bien su sangre) sería capaz de contenerse. Ladeó la cabeza suavemente, tornando esa sonrisa algo más dulce.

-Qué atrevido...- bromeó.

 **Dean:**

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la cabeza al sentir losdedos de ella acariciando su pelo.

-Un poco... - Respondió sonriendo con cierta picardía y descaro por la cercanía de ambos. No sabía si ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que él. Su mente estaba centrada en ellos en aquel momento, en sus cuerpos, en sus manos rodeando el cuerpo de la mujer y en su diestra ascendiendo hasta la altura del cuello de ella. Acariciando su piel en un simple roce que daba la sensación de ser más una caricia, hasta encargarse de apartar un mechón rebelde que rozaba el rostro de Autumn.

La mirada del cazador paseó por el rostro de la mujer desde sus ojos hasta sus labios sopesando la posibilidad de poder besarla. Su primer beso.

Poco a poco, notando como su valor iba dándole fuerzas fue acercando su rostro al contrario y sus labios a los de ella para tomarlos por los suyos. Estaban tan cerca que ya casi podía saborearlos, cuando de pronto el sonido y la vibración de su móvil rompieron el momento.

 **Autumn:**

Y el momento estaba ahí. Era ese. No había vuelta de hoja, y a decir verdad la rubia se descubrió a sí misma impaciente por ello. No podía negárselo a si misma ni a nadie que le preguntara. Lo deseaba. Le deseaba. A él, a Dean Winchester. Era un hecho. Y si tenía que pasar, no sería ella quien le negara esa baza al destino. Se estrechó aún más contra él en un abrazo acercando más sus labios a los de él. Tan cerca que casi podía gemir de deseo, aunque no fuera a hacerlo. Y cuando sólo les quedaba un centímetro que recorrer... Dean sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Le llamaban. Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Pero no pensaba dejar que aquello le quitase su momento de gloria. Por lo que, de manera traviesa y totalmente premeditado, nada accidental, conforme Dean hablaba, ella acarició el labio superior de él con su propio labio inferior. Provocando en el cazador una sonrisa tonta, tratando de centrarse en la llamada, trabajo que Autumn le impedía. Ella rió entre dientes y se aproximó a dejar un camino de suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de él hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual comenzó a mordisquear.

 **Dean:**

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo sin reprimir una mueca de molestia porque aquel momento tan especial entre los dos se hubiese ido al garete. Al fin tenía a la mujer de sus deseos en el punto que quería y Bobby tenía que estropeárselo con esa maldita llamada. _¿Qué querrá?_ Se preguntó a si mismo.

-Dime - respondió con tono seco, algo de lo que Bobby se percató.

 _-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Te he pillado_ _mal?_ \- fueron sus primeras palabras.

En ese momento, Autumn se dedicaba a rozar su labio inferior con el superior de él, lo que provocó en Dean una sonrisa atontada, y por ende, perder el hilo de la conversación. Hecho que obligó a Bobby a repetir lo que andaba diciendo.

- _Preguntaba que... ¿Cómo vas con el caso de los vampiros?_ \- Dean dejó ir una risita tonta provocada por las atenciones de la vampira- _Hijo... Responde_ – lo apremió Bobby al otro lado de la línea.

-Voy... Voy... Ufff... Para... - Casi suplicaba Dean para que Autumn parase en su empeño de molestar.

- _¿Qué pare? ¿Pero que estás haciendo? No me digas qué... Dean, ¡por Dios! ¡Estás en un caso!... Esta juventud..._ \- Bobby casi le gritaba al otro lado de la línea, tal y como lo haría un padre.

-Es una chica que acabó de conocer...- respondió rápidamente- Venga, hablamos en otro momento. Ya te iré informando... - dijo Dean zanjando la conversación y colgando el terminal.

 **Autumn:**

Se hallaba mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean a la par que ahora una de sus manos delineaba su torso casi arañando su piel por encima de la camiseta, dedicándole suaves suspiros entrecortados.

Hasta que le oyó decir eso de "una chica que acabo de conocer". Momento que la rubia aprovechó para acertar un mordisco algo más fuerte y traicionero en la misma zona con la que jugueteaba un segundo antes. Cuando Dean colgó, ella le miró y se dedicó a darle una serie de pequeños puñetazos en el pecho.

-Con que una chica que acabas de conocer, ¿eh? - le dio uno más, ligeramente más fuerte pero claramente jugando- Idiota...- dijo entre dientes disfrutando de ese nuevo nivel de complicidad entre ambos.

 **Dean:**

¿Cómo que idiota? - Respondió todavía con el teléfono en la mano y una mueca de diversión en el rostro. Rápidamente y en un movimiento extremadamente preciso, tiró el teléfono a un lado y giró en la cama, dando la vuelta a las tornas. Atrapó a Autumn entre sus brazos haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama manteniéndola presa entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Sus manos, hábiles y rápidas, comenzaron a hacer cosquillas a la vampiresa sin tregua alguna. Una forma de vengarse por incordiar mientras el cazador hablaba, por esos dos mordiscos y por los puñetazos en el pecho.

-Con esto aprenderás a no molestar a los mayores mientras están hablando... -decía entre dientes con una sonrisa en sus labios por verla retorcerse riendo a carcajadas bajo su cuerpo. - Y esto... por esos ataques a mi persona sin motivo alguno... O casi ninguno... Da igual...

Pensaba tenerla así un buen rato, hasta que le suplicase que parase.

 **Autumn:**

Profirió un ruidito mimoso de advertencia un segundo antes de que él la atrapase entre sus brazos y los tirase a ambos sobre el colchón. Ella dejó ir una risa sorprendida hasta que dio con su espalda contra el mullido y cómodo edredón y dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Dean en su costado haciéndole cosquillas. -Ay. No. No...-decía entre risas mientras se retorcía bajo el tacto de los dedos del cazador haciendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

Se retorcía, pataleaba, intentaba zafarse... Pero todo era inútil. Su espalda de arqueó ligeramente por culpa de uno de esos espasmos y ella cerró los ojos mientras reía sin poderlo evitar.

-No... ¡Dean! ¡Dean! - decía mientras intentaba coger aire y ponerse sería. Pero no aguantaba demasiado e inmediatamente rompía a reír de nuevo. -Para, para... Por favoooor...- dijo, poniéndole cara de cachorrito- Ay...- dio un respingo más- Por fiiii..

 **Dean:**

Disfrutaba al ver como Autumn pataleaba, se retorcía, reía y le suplicaba que parase. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación y en ese mismo instante, él era quien mandaba. Un par de minutos después terminó por dejarla tranquila.

Tampoco se trataba de pasarse con ella y era más un juego que un castigo. Se dejó caer a un lado, tumbándose en el mullido colchón.

El juego ya había acabado y ahora debía pensar en la llamada de Bobby.

-Autumn, tenemos que volver al trabajo. Mientras nosotros estamos haciendo el tonto y divirtiéndonos, por ahí fuera puede estar muriendo gente. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a mirar pistas y saber dónde se esconden esos malditos _chupasangres_... Se acabó el descanso aunque yo no esté al cien por cien.

Estaba decidido y se tomaba esa llamada de Bobby como una llamada de atención. Debía prepararse para lo que tuviese que enfrentarse y para que ese pequeño pero precioso pueblo no tuviese que cargar con la sed de sangre de unos vampiros.

 **Autumn:**

Finalmente, Dean pareció darse por vencido y la dejó libre mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Autumn aún se reía y "trataba de recuperar el aliento" mientras se giraba perezosamente en la cama para mirarle con una sonrisilla en los labios, que murió y desapareció en cuanto él se puso serio. Así que ella asintió y tragó saliva de forma pesada y se incorporó en la cama.

-Vampiros... Hmmm...- asintió mientras subía las piernas a la cama, semidobladas y se pasaba una mano por el cabello para tratar de recolocarlo- Vale. Pues si mañana volvemos a la acción quiero que hoy descanses bien...- dijo refiriéndose a la herida.- Y nada de movimientos bruscos, que te conozco...- "amenazó" mientras bajaba de la cama y miraba por la ventana. Ya serían cerca de las siete y media de la tarde. Y aunque era pronto para dormir, Autumn sólo pensaba en que quería a Dean lo más descansado y despejado posible.

 **Dean:**

-No te preocupes, pequeña... - dijo él intentando quitarle algo de hierro al asunto pues parecía que ese caso le afectaba más de lo normal. Dean lo acarreó al hecho de que él ya había salido herido. Se levantó de la cama para ir hasta ella y rodeó la cintura de ella desde su espalda, dejando su mentón sobre el hombro de femenino.

-Mañana nos lo tomaremos con calma. Ante todo debemos saber quienes son esos dos tipos y dónde se esconden los vampiros. Iremos paso por paso... ¿De acuerdo? - Aún siendo él quien llevaba la voz cantante en los casos, le gustaba poder contar con la opinión de la rubia. Saber qué y cómo lo haría ella.

 **Autumn:**

Ladeó la cabeza suavemente cuando sintió la barbilla de Dean apoyarse sobre su hombro, y sus manos se colocaron sobre las masculinas cuando los brazos de él rodearon la estrecha cintura de la vampira. Cerró los ojos un momento, esbozando una suave sonrisa, sintiéndose segura allí al menos por unos instantes. Por que lo cierto era que temía enfrentarse a esos vampiros. Si ellos la reconocían, la fachada que mantenía con Dean caería por su propio peso y le perdería. Y ahora mismo no había cosa que más miedo le diese que eso mismo. Perder a Dean Winchester. Perder momentos como ese con él...

-Te tomo la palabra...- dijo con suavidad a la vez que abría los ojos y asentía- Paso por paso... - esta vez tomó las propias palabras de él y guardó silencio durante unos instantes mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban de forma distraída el dorso de las manos de él- Sólo quiero que estés a salvo...- dijo, sin pensar, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en lo que había más allá de la ventana.

 **Dean:**

Su piel se erizaba tras el paso de la yemas de los dedos de Autumn sobre esta, una caricia tan estimulante como reconfortante que le hacía sonreír como un tonto. Y así es como se sentía: un tonto que no entendía por qué trataba así a esa mujer, o por qué se estremecía ante el mínimo roce de ambas pieles, o el susurro de sus palabras... Un tonto que miraba a través de la ventana intentando averiguar a qué punto estaba dirigida la mirada de la vampiresa.

-Tranquila... No nos pasará nada... - Para él quien realmente importaba era ella. Tenía en cuenta su propia seguridad, claro. Pero no tenía nada que ver con cómo protegería la vida de Autumn. Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que ella sintiera la misma necesidad de protegerle a él que él sentía con ella. Sí, definitivamente era por eso por lo que funcionaba la "relación" que ambos tenían. Porque siempre se guardarían las espaldas.

-Iremos con cuidado. No tienes de que preocuparte - susurró entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

 **Autumn:**

Como si estuvieran mecanizados, los dedos de la rubia se entrelazaron con los de Dean, y ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla contra la del cazador.

-Sé que tú me protegerás... Por que eres así. No lo puedes evitar. Me protegerías aunque eso te costase la vida... Ya me lo has demostrado... Pero yo tengo miedo...- dijo, en un arrebato de sinceridad aprovechando esa falsa valentía que sentía- Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegerte, Dean.. - musitó suavemente y se mordió el labio inferior- No quiero perderte. No temo al sentimiento de culpa si murieras por un fallo mío. Sé que viviría con ello el resto de mi vida. Tengo miedo a vivir... Sin ti... - y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento había hablado de más. Demasiada sinceridad. De perdidos al río, pensó- A perderme esto el resto de mi existencia...

 **Dean:**

Escuchó con atención las palabras de la mujer sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía por la importancia y el significado de éstas. Entendiendo que lo mismo que él pensaba y sentía por ella era correspondido. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, meditando sus siguientes palabras. Quería que fuesen tan profundas como las de la mujer pero dudaba que llegase a ser así. Nunca había sido un hombre de esos, nunca había sido capaz de expresar con palabras lo que tenía dentro. Eso no era lo suyo. Él era más de mostrarlo día a día, de forma no consciente y sin egoísmo. Así se entregaba.

-No me vas a perder, Autumn. Estaré aquí siempre. Somos un equipo y cuidamos el uno del otro... No va a pasar nada, pequeña... - Su tono era sincero intentando con este calmar los temores de ella, alejarlos tan lejos que fueran invisibles.

-Siempre he sabido cuidar de mi mismo y ahora que tú estás a mi lado, todo es mucho más sencillo. Tú me das esa calma que necesito. Me das equilibrio.

 **Autumn:**

Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarle desde esa posición y no pudo evitar sonreír, como cada vez que le miraba, era automático. Sujetó la mejilla contraria de él, la que no colindaba con el rostro de la rubia, con la palma de su mano y dejó un beso en la mejilla de él para luego rozar esta con la punta de su nariz

-Tú también me equilibras...- admitió y asintió suavemente antes de separar el rostro de él- No me faltes nunca...- susurró dejando una suave caricia con las yemas de sus dedos para luego bajar esa mano y posarla sobre las manos de él, de nuevo. Se giró en sus brazos posando ahora sus manos sobre el pecho de él y alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Dean.

-Deberíamos...- susurró antes de perderse en la mirada de él durante unos instantes- ...pedir algo de cenar... Para poder acostarnos... Irnos a dormir pronto...

 **Dean:**

No comprendía muy bien ese miedo de la rubia a que pasase algo. Se habían enfrentado a varios casos juntos y ese no sería diferente o, al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

-No te voy a faltar... - susurró en su oído con una confianza mayor de la que sentía. Dos ideas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza. La primera, que ella le había echado de menos y de ahí su comportamiento, y la segunda, que ella sabía más del caso. Descartó la segunda, tanto por egoísmo y algo de ego, como por miedo a que ella le estuviese ocultando algo. No podía ser que, si Autumn sabía algo que él desconocía, no se lo hubiese contado ya. No, no podía ser. Miró un momento las manos de la vampiresa, posadas sobre su pecho para más tarde alzar la mirada hacia la contraria.

-Si quieres que nos vayamos pronto a dormir, que así sea... ¿Qué quieres que cenemos? Y no me elijas chino, por favor - dijo en tono de broma - Llamamos a un tailandés, ¿qué te parece la idea? Por cambiar la rutina..

 **Autumn:**

La ocurrencia de Dean le hizo reír. Le gustaba que pudieran tener ese tipo de confianza entre ambos. Le gustaba poder pasar de un momento tan intenso y con tanta carga emocional como el que acababan de tener, a un momento distendido en el que podían bromear sobre qué tipo de comida encargar. Dio un par de palmaditas suaves en su mejilla, de forma cariñosa y terminó por separarse de él.

-¿Llamas tú? Yo voy... a darme una ducha... Esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo y...- se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes... Higiene- dijo, para picarle. -Pide lo que te apetezca, cualquier cosa me vendrá bien-

Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que la vampira se había acomodado a la vida humana. Tan fácilmente que ahora mismo ni siquiera se acordaba de alimentarse como un vampiro. Y eso le traería problemas en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero ella de momento no cayó en la cuenta, así que no adelantemos acontecimientos...

Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente bañando su piel. Disfrutaba de esa reconfortante sensación. Lo disfrutaba desde que los humanos habían aprendido a canalizar el agua por las tuberías y a producir agua caliente de manera tan rápida. No sabía cómo había podido vivir casi ocho siglos sin agua caliente. Aquello era una maravilla. Finalmente, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y con su ropa usada entre sus brazos, dispuesta a meterla en la bolsa de la ropa sucia.

 **Dean:**

Ella intentaba picarle y él de forma automática levantó un brazo para oler su propio olor corporal y comprobar si verdaderamente olía tan mal. Esbozó un suave mohín en sus labios y, tras comprobar que realmente no era, le tocaba a él devolver la pulla.

-Ya decía yo que hoy olías diferente y que el ambiente estaba algo cargado...

Con una sonrisilla malévola entre dientes, miró como ella se iba hasta el baño y cerraba la puerta. Cogió la guía telefónica para buscar entre todos los teléfonos de los restaurantes de ese pueblo. Tardó unos minutos en decantarse por el sitio al que llamar y unos pocos más en decidir qué quería pedir, más bien porque no se entendían el propietario del restaurante y él. Ya con la comida pedida y el dinero de la cena sobre la mesa, preparado para cuando el repartidor viniese, encendió la televisión sentándose en la cama y esperando a que Autumn saliese del cuarto de baño.

Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta del baño, Dean observó como ella metía la ropa en la bolsa de la lavandería y él, para no ser menos y mostrar que iba cambiando sus malos hábitos, comenzó a revisar su ropa para al día siguiente y así lavar todo junto.

-No creo que tarde mucho en llegar... He pedido los platos con menos especias para que no nos siente mal. Ternera, puré... y ensalada, que sé que a ti te gusta

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar y unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta. Cogió el dinero y, antes de abrir miró por la mirilla.

Tras despachar al repartidor y guardar las vueltas en el bolsillo, posó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Venga, vamos a cenar...

 **Autumn:**

No comentó nada, pero internamente le alegró la influencia que el uno tenía en el otro cuando Dean comenzó a hacer acopio de ropa sucia para lavarla al día siguiente. Le gustaba ese tipo de extraña relación que se habían creado entre los dos. Y le gustaba lo rápido, pero a la vez tan natural, que esa extraña relación entre ambos había avanzado. Al igual que Autumn se había acostumbrado a aparentar ser una humana normal y corriente, se había acostumbrado también al hecho de compartir una vida con él. Una que no le disgustaba y a la que podría acostumbrarse sin problemas. Eso era lo más raro de todo. Lo rápido que se había desnaturalizado de su propia condición.

En cuanto Dean dejó las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa ella acudió a coger su habitual camisa larga que le hacía de pijama y una muda de ropa interior.

-No mires...- le dijo al cazador mientras, cerca de la cama, le daba la espalda y dejaba caer la toalla al suelo.

Una vez vestida de forma cómoda fue a hacer compañía a Dean a la mesa.

 **Dean:**

Durante esos breves dos minutos en los que Autumn tardó en ponerse su ropa de pijama, Dean se debatía entre darse la vuelta o no, si intentar echar un vistazo como hiciera aquel día en el lago Tahoe. Pero finalmente desistió y comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas mientras ella se vestía, con la idea de que si algún día veía ese cuerpo desnudo sería cuando la tuviese entre sus brazos, porque ella querría que así fuese y no por echar un vistazo. Sería el día en que no solo miraría el cuerpo de esa mujer, si no también en el que sus manos aprenderían cada lunar que adornase esa fina y tersa piel. Iba a sacar un par de cervezas para ambos, de la nevera, cuando se acordó de que él no debía beber alcohol. Por lo que solo sacó una y la dejó a Autumn en su lado de la mesa, mientras que para él preparaba una botella de agua y un vaso. La cena pasó de forma distendida, a través de una conversación de lo más normal.

 **Autumn:**

Apreciaba los detalles que Dean tenía con ella, tales como no darse la vuelta mientras ella se desvestía a solo un par de metros de él, darle intimidad aunque la tentación de mirar fuese enorme, o incluso el detalle de cuidar de su propio pellejo y no beber cerveza aquella noche... Y sobre todo, el hecho de que hubiese dejado la mesa preparada para que ella no tuviese que hacer nada. Le gustaba descubrir que Dean no era solo el tipo chulo que había "conocido" en aquel bar. Le gustaba saber, de hecho, que había mucho de él que no sabía, y que puede que ni él mismo supiera.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin nada que destacar, y sin ningún percance, tal y como debía esperarse de un motel de las afueras de Richmond. Y, para cuando terminaron, fue la propia Autumn la que se encargó de recoger la mesa, aconsejándole a Dean que se tomara lo que necesitase y fuesen a dormir pronto. Y así lo hicieron, pues menos de media hora después, Autumn ya se hallaba abriendo las mantas para poder meterse entre estas y disfrutar de un sueño reparador.

 **Dean:**

Cuando acabaron de cenar, obedeciendo la petición de la mujer, él fue a por su medicación y se la tomó sin decir palabra. Sabía que, si quería que ella estuviese tranquila, no le quedaba más opción. Por otro lado, no le suponía gran problema cumplir con algo tan sencillo como tomarse una pastilla para que ella estuviese tranquila y no se preocupase.

Miró un rato la televisión y, al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que Autumn se metía en la cama para poder dormir, Dean hizo lo propio. Se puso su camiseta de dormir y se quitó los vaqueros para entrar en la cama junto con ella.

A la mañana siguiente él se levantó antes que ella y, como una persona inquieta que era, decidió ir a por el desayuno. Media hora después un par de cafés y unos bollos esperaban a Autumn en la mesa mientra él se daba una ducha.

 **Autumn:**

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, cuando Dean se metió en la cama la rubia se las ingenió para acomodarse contra él rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y acomodando la cabeza contra el pecho de él escuchando el agradable latido de su corazón latiendo de forma acompasada contra su caja torácica. Era el mejor sonido del mundo para poder dormir. El sonido más maravilloso, desde la perspectiva de Autumn, que no tardó ni dos minutos en quedarse completamente dormida más que nada por que los brazos de él, como cada noche, rodearon su cuerpo con suavidad y de manera protectora.

A la mañana siguiente, dado que estaba de espaldas a la ventana, no le despertó la molesta luz del sol. No. Lo que le despertó fue el hecho de que los brazos de Dean no estaban a su alrededor. Y tampoco escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Bueno, los escuchaba. Pero estaban lejos, aunque no fuera de la habitación. Se incorporó en la cama frunciendo el ceño e internando sus dedos en su cabello sacudiéndolo mientras miraba a un lado y a otro. Y entonces descubrió el café aún humeante sobre la mesa, como también los bollos dentro de la bolsa. No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, casi infantil antes de levantarse de la cama de un salto y acudir hasta la mesa a olisquear el café recién hecho.

 **Dean:**

Aunque llevaba más de treinta minutos en pie, lo que realmente le despertó fue el agua de la ducha mojando su cuerpo, las gotas impactando contra su piel en una especie de masaje casi imperceptible.

Al salir de la ducha completamente despejado pasó una de las toallas a lo largo de su cuerpo húmedo para secarlo y terminó por usarla a modo de falda mientras que, con otra de un tamaño más reducido, se secaba el pelo. Así fue como salió del baño pensando que Autumn seguiría dormida por lo que se sorprendió al verla en pie.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido? Espero que el café te ayude a afrontar el día de trabajo que tenemos por delante... - comentaba mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama dando la espalda a la mujer. Cogió unos calzoncillos limpios y se los colocó por debajo de la toalla para no enseñar nada.

Ya con los bóxer puestos se quitó la toalla que usaba para tapar sus partes nobles y comenzó a vestirse como cada día.

 **Autumn:**

Cuando el cazador salió del baño, la rubia no pudo evitar girar el rostro para mirarle. Y lo que vio no le disgustó en absoluto. Es decir, ¿a quien iba a disgustarle la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo y húmedo de Dean Winchester?

-Oh... Perdona...- rió, llenándose de un pudor que no sentía, y se dio la vuelta para darle intimidad. Aunque personalmente se habría quedado mirándole un buen rato. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad mientras ocultaba una sonrisa y cogía su vaso de papel olisqueando su delicioso café con leche y nata.

-La verdad es que me va a venir de perlas- admitió con un asentimiento de cabeza justo antes de dar un largo trago a su vaso. Definitivamente el café era el mejor invento del ser humano.

-Hmmm... ¿Por donde planeas empezar? Es decir... ¿Qué sabemos de esos...- carraspeó- de esos vampiros..?

Se sentó a la mesa y se giró hacia él que ya había empezado a vestirse.

-Es decir... ¿Sabes por donde se mueven? -preguntó aparentando tremenda inocencia y desconocimiento, pero repitiéndose a si misma como un mantra: _"Por favor, que no sepa dónde está la mansión."_

 **Dean:**

Al terminar de ponerse la camiseta se acercó hasta la mesa para coger también su café y dar un sorbo de éste. Pensó en la información que hasta ese momento tenía pero no había nada útil que pudieran usar. Solo tenía los datos que su buen amigo Bobby le había proporcionado: Muertes y desapariciones, nada más. De ahí la teoría de que fuesen vampiros. Por extraño que parezca, todo ser sobrenatural tiene un patrón de comportamiento, una forma de identificarlos para saber a qué se enfrentaban. Y las desapariciones eran el tipo de patrón que caracterizaba a los vampiros.

-Para ser sincero contigo, Autumn. No tengo gran información que darte. Bobby me llamó avisándome de las raras desapariciones y me mandó directo hacia aquí... Entré en un bar a preguntar a los habituales y a los camareros, tal y como te conté, pero no conseguí gran cosa... Según me dijo el dueño de aquel antro solo había pasado por aquí algún que otro forastero. Y las cinco desapariciones en poco más de diez días. Lo único que puedo sacar de ahí es que no es un solo vampiro... Lo más normal es que sea un pequeño aquelarre.

 **Autumn:**

Por unos segundos suspiró aliviada y asintió. Vale. No conocía nada de la mansión. Eso era bueno. Pero tenía que llevárselo de Richmond antes de que descubriera nada más. Por el bien de ambos. Tal vez si pudiera disuadir a Mattheus de que se largaran... pero eso era imposible. Nadie haría cambiar de parecer a ese loco hijo de puta. Y mucho menos la amenaza de un cazador tras sus talones. Eso solo le daría más ganas de jugar. Así era Mattheus...

Y entonces sintió como su piel se erizaba al recordar aquel sueño, en Londres, en que Mattheus desgarraba la garganta de Dean como si de papel se tratase. No. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Bajo ningún concepto.

-Bueno... Quizás...- dijo, levantándose de la silla y acudiendo a su bolso a sacar un mapa del pueblo, que había comprado en el aeropuerto- Deberíamos establecer un perímetro de donde han ido apareciendo las víctimas... Los vampiros no cazan lejos de su lugar de residencia, no cuando parecen estar acomodados en un lugar del que no quieren irse...- dijo con convencimiento. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado de manera demasiado experta- Quiero decir... -titubeó a propósito- Creo... ¿No? Piénsalo... ¿Por qué irte a otro estado un día si y otro también cuando puedes tener la comida en casa... ? - dijo mientras sacaba un rotulador rojo- Necesitamos saber los lugares exactos donde han matado a todas y cada una de las personas... ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

 **Dean:**

La miró confuso por su forma de explicarse. Más bien parecía una experta en ese asunto, aún cuando nunca habían tratado con vampiros. Pero su argumentación era pura lógica por lo que no le dio demasiadas vueltas. Cogió el mapa entre sus manos mirando las diferentes localizaciones donde las víctimas habían sido vistas por última vez.

-No tengo un lugar en concreto... pero sí tengo el lugar donde las víctimas fueron vistas por ultima vez y sus géneros. Al parecer son siempre jóvenes de entre veinte y treinta años. La última vez que tres de ellos fueron vistos fue en la salida de un bar o cuando se despedían de algún amigo para volver a su casa. Iban solos y por callejones oscuros. Por lo que no podemos decir exactamente dónde fueron. No tendríamos una localización exacta y la policía no sabe más...

Dicho eso dejó el mapa sobre la mesa para marcar unos puntos.

-Sólo tenemos esos puntos y no nos sirve de gran ayuda- dijo, señalando el mapa con la mano- La otra opción y la que suelo usar o, mejor dicho, solía usar con Sam sería considerar que si hasta hace menos de un mes no había casos de desapariciones es que se acaban de mudar a este pueblo, no querrán llamar la atención más de lo debido... Y, por otro lado, si se acaban de mudar estarán en alguna casa que no esté ocupada...

 **Autumn:**

Maldijo entre dientes a Dean y su estúpida cabezonería.

-Me parece fantástica tu manera de actuar con Sam. Pero estoy segura de que si él estuviera aquí con nosotros en este momento estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Por que... Punto uno: -alzó un dedo- No sabemos cuantos vampiros son, Dean. Puedes enfrentarte a uno... Quizás a dos al mismo tiempo... pero si son muchos, acabarán contigo. Y eso no puedo permitirlo.. Punto dos -alzó un segundo dedo- Este pueblo tiene más de ochenta kilómetros cuadrados... ¿De verdad crees que puedes encontrar la casa así como así sin que ellos te encuentren antes...?- ladeó la cabeza cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro de forma impaciente esperando que por favor le hiciera un poco de caso.

-Confía en mi... Hagamos las cosas cuidadosamente. Vamos a comisaría, enseñamos una de esas placas tan chachis que tienes y pedimos los informes concretos de los lugares donde cada una de las víctimas fue encontrada. Si se nos resisten, yo les haré entrar en razón... Hazme caso. Por favor...-le dijo.

Al final pareció que el cazador entraba en razón y optaba por hacer las cosas a su modo, así que ambos se vistieron con esos elegantes trajes de americana y corbata y se guardaron las placas en el bolsillo interno de la americana. Una vez listos, se montaron en el coche y condujeron hasta la comisaría de policía donde Dean los presentó como los agentes _Dylan_ y _Mercury_ , lo que a Autumn le hizo dedicarle una mirada que decía _"¿En serio, Dean...?"_ y pidieron ver los informes de los "raros asesinatos y desapariciones" de los últimos días. No hizo falta usar la compulsión, los agentes no se resistieron a darles los correspondientes informes, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya caminaban de camino al coche para trazar un perímetro.

 **Dean:**

Autumn tenía razón. Por eso, Dean aceptó la idea de ir a comisaria para conseguir algo más de información. Si sabían exactamente donde se habían desarrollado las diferentes desapariciones tendrían un punto de partida. Con la información actual todo estaba en el aire, no sabían por dónde empezar y los puntos marcados en el mapa tenían demasiada distancia unos entre otros. Nada en claro.

Tras vestirse se pusieron en marcha con su precioso coche, desde el punto de vista de Dean, y pusieron rumbo a la comisaría. Una vez allí, no se le ocurrió otra forma de presentar a la mujer y a él mismo cuando sacaron sus placas. La verdad era que le hacía gracia presentarse de esa forma. Eran viejas costumbres que tenía con su hermano y que a día de hoy le seguían acompañando.

Una hora más tarde, con los informes en mano, necesitaron un par de horas más para leer todos los informes que en la comisaría les habían proporcionado. Nombres, fechas, última persona en verles, lugar de desaparición... Todo. Con todos esos datos las cosas eran más fáciles y sólo necesitaron volver a sacar el mapa, colocarlo sobre el salpicadero del vehículo e ir marcando uno a uno todos los puntos. Bingo. Tenían un perímetro, y con ello, una zona dónde posiblemente podrían conseguir encontrar el aquelarre.

-Ya tenemos por dónde empezar... Será un día largo si tenemos que ir de casa en casa pero no nos queda más opción y si tengo que quedarme de nuevo encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, me pegaré un tiro. Así que manos a la obra... - dicho eso, arrancó el vehículo tirando el mapa a la parte trasera de éste.

Pasaron el resto del día visitando tanto casas antiguas, como de nueva construcción. Algunas no hacía falta más que echar un vistazo desde fuera para comprobar que no era la que buscaban. Si había una familia viviendo en el lugar, era descartada de forma inmediata. En otras, en cambio, habían tenido que forzar la entrada para ver el lugar por dentro pero siempre con la misma suerte. Nada. Viviendas abandonadas cuyos únicos huéspedes eran ratas. Sólo hicieron un par de descansos a lo largo del día y no fueron para otra cosa que no fuese comer. En algún pequeño puesto, Dean compraba lo que vendiesen, perritos calientes, bocadillos... lo que fuese mientras se tratase de comida rápida y grasienta . Lo que a él le gustaba.

Al llegar la noche, aún les quedaban un par de casas más por investigar. Y algo le decía al cazador que se estaban acercando, y que de un momento a otro su cuerpo entraría en acción. Algo que necesitaba como agua de Mayo, no sólo para dejar salir esa adrenalina acumulada, si no para que Autumn se calmase y viese que ellos dos eran suficientes para acabar con ellos.

Para que la mujer se calmase, le contó un viejo caso que tuvo con Sam. Era algo similar. un aquelarre de vampiros el cual, entre ambos, consiguieron exterminar sin demasiados problemas. Quería que ella se sintiese segura, que supiese que él ya había tratado con este tipo de situaciones en otras ocasiones y sabía a la perfección cómo llevarlas a cabo.

No tuvieron que gastar demasiado tiempo en la penúltima casa. Se encontraba un poco apartada del resto de viviendas del pueblo pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con un panorama desolador: las paredes estaban medio derruidas y el tejado a punto de caerse. No era un lugar habitable. Ya solo les quedaba un punto del mapa.


	10. Las cartas sobre la mesa

****¡Hola!****

 ** **¡Capítulo diez!****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior Autumn y Dean acordaron visitar las casas antiguas de la zona para encontrar la casa donde se encuentran los vampiros que, según Bobby, son los causantes de la muerte de tantas personas en Richmond. Y... solo les quedaba una casa que registrar.****

* * *

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

 _"Nothing but a tear, that's all for breakfast_  
 _Watching you pretend you're unaffected_  
 _You're pulling our connections, expecting me to let you go_  
 _But I won't_

 _No, you don't need my protection_  
 _But I'm in love, can't blame me for checking_  
 _I look in your direction, hoping that the message goes"_

 **10**

 ** **Las cartas sobre la mesa****

 **Autumn:**

Autumn se desesperaba por momentos, desde el mismo instante en que comenzaron la travesía por el epicentro de los lugares donde habían encontrado a las víctimas que la policía les había proporcionado. Las horas que habían invertido en repasar la información y plasmarla en el mapa habían sido tranquilas para la vampira, pero en el momento en que se pusieron en marcha, Autumn se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Estaba tensa. Muy tensa. Por que cada casa que veían podía ser la última. Y no sabría qué hacer con Dean. ¿Cómo parar esos ochenta kilos de testosterona? Sería imposible. Y estaba preocupada. muy preocupada por que temía verle morir. No podría con eso. Iban de casa en casa, descartando una tras otra y acercándoles cada vez más al epicentro. Al verdadero epicentro. Y aunque a pesar de que Autumn no hacía más que repetir lo mismo: _Dean... No sabes cuantos son. Debes tener paciencia... No actúes por impulso, pueden matarte..._ A pesar de todo eso, Dean trataba de convencerla de que todo iría bien, pero no podría. Autumn les había visto en acción. Sabía lo que le harían como entrara ahí. Estaría muerto antes de traspasar el umbral. Por ello, Autumn no podía estar calmada. Y lo estuvo menos aún cuando Dean aparcó el Impala delante de la última casa. Estaban ahí. Autumn pudo olerles a distancia. Reconocía su olor. Lo reconocería por muchos siglos que pasasen. Esa era la casa. Aquel era el lugar y Dean estaba empeñado en entrar por voluntad propia en la boca del lobo y ofrecerse como carnaza. Por ello bordeó corriendo el Impala y puso sus manos en el pecho del cazador.

-Dean, por favor... Escúchame... Pueden hacerte picadillo. Deberíamos estudiarlos un poco más. No sabes quiénes son. No sabes cuantos son. No sabes sus habilidades... Pero Dean pareció distraerse con algo. Y antes de que la rubia pudiera saber qué, él la obligó a agacharse, con un grito de advertencia. Y entonces escuchó las balas golpear contra la carrocería del Impala. Vale. Aquello era bueno. Dentro de lo que cabe. Eso le daba unos minutos más de ventaja... Vio como Dean sacaba su arma y se levantaba unos centímetros para responder al fuego enemigo. Y entonces él cayó hacia atrás con un gruñido de dolor. El primer impulso de ella fue lanzarse sobre él para socorrerlo. Pero entonces lo olió. Sangre. Le habían alcanzado casi a la altura del hombro. Su chaqueta americana tenía una brecha ensangrentada abierta en su hombro. Y la sangre no dejaba de manar. Sangre. No recordaba la ultima vez que se alimentó. ¿Cuando fue? No podía pensar. El olor de la sangre de Dean entraba por sus fosas nasales y comenzaba a nublarle el juicio. Comenzaba a sentir ese instinto vampírico suyo abrirse paso por cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Sed. Se moría de sed. Le quemaba la garganta.

-Dean...- dijo, apartándose de él- Dean... Vete. Súbete en el coche y lárgate...- dijo, antes de apartarse de él todo cuanto pudo.- Por favor, vete... - Esa última vez sonó a autentica orden. No a una petición.

 **Dean:**

Las palabras de Autumn rompían el silencio de la noche y él, obcecado con demostrar que ese caso era uno más y que saldrían victoriosos como siempre, salió del vehículo. Antes de poder llegar al maletero se vio interceptado por la vampiresa quien seguía preocupada y no dejaba de intentar que no entrase. Dean por su parte no entendía por qué ella estaba tan nerviosa. Lo único que se le ocurría era la posibilidad de que, al no haberse enfrentado nunca contra vampiros, les temiese. Aunque le había explicado en más de una ocasión como funcionaban y cómo matarlos . El problema era que Autumn sabía mas de lo que Dean jamás hubiese imaginado y si eso no era suficiente, otro hecho más importante dejaba atrás a los demás, ella sabía tanto porque era uno. No uno como a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento, no. Era otro tipo de vampiro y tenían mayor fuerza, velocidad y se mataban de forma diferente. él tenía en mente entrar con machete en mano y dedicarse a ir uno por uno mientras Autumn prendía fuego a la casa. Ese era el plan que maquinaba y que quería comentarle a la mujer cuando ella intentaba que él desistiese de entrar allí.

Apenas le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando el ruido de un motor llegó a sus oídos. Un ruido que reconoció a la legua, pues lo escuchó hacía un par de días atrás. Un 4x4 apareció a la vista de Dean y en ese momento cogió a Autumn por el brazo a la par que gritaba que se echase al suelo, y la hizo agacharse con él justo a tiempo para no recibir un impacto de bala. Echando mano a la parte trasera de su cinturón sacó el arma que siempre le acompañaba y con el que había conseguido salir de más de una situación de peligro. Intentó asomarse para disparar y defenderse cuando una bala rozó su hombro haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Serán hijos de... - no llegó a completar la frase pues en ese momento Autumn le pedía que se fuese. Se encontraba confuso e indeciso sin entender qué sucedía pero su última frase fue contundente. No sólo fue la frase, algo más. Le pareció vislumbrar como la piel cercana a los ojos de Autumn se marcaba por un montón de venas de color negro. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza haciendo caso a su orden. Arrastrándose por el suelo entró al coche por la puerta del copiloto y, una vez en el asiento, pasó al del conductor. Los disparos ya no golpeaban el coche y él podía arrancar para salir de allí a toda velocidad. Miró el retrovisor en cuanto pudo pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Al llegar al motel, entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda con un portazo. Se quitó la chaqueta sin saber qué hacer, sin comprender lo que había sucedido... Se le escapaba algo. No era capaz de unir las piezas para ver lo que le rodeaba, para entender lo que ocurría. Confuso y sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado, se echó las manos a la cabeza frotándose la nuca y cogiendo el móvil para llamar a Autumn. Daba tono de llamada pero no le respondía y él se sentía desesperado. No sabía dónde ir a buscarla, por lo que consideró que sería mejor quedarse allí y esperarla. Su preocupación era tal que ni siquiera se acordó de la herida hasta unos minutos después. Se la limpió y pudo comprobar que era mucho menos de lo que parecía. Un simple raspón.

 **Autumn:**

El cazador pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Autumn y se arrastró por el suelo para llegar a la puerta del copiloto. Eso fue lo último que Autumn vio de él, pues se obligó a no mirar atrás. A no verle marchar. No podía verle marchar. Pero sí podría cubrir su huida. ¿Cómo? Exponiéndose como cebo. Se lo pondría en bandeja a aquellos cazadores. Mientras él estaba ocupado llegando a la puerta del copiloto la rubia se puso en pie para salir de allí, y una vez en pie, corrió calle abajo, a velocidad humana para que los cazadores cargasen contra ella.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades vampíricas esquivaba balas como podía, pero no pudo evitar que más de una impactase contra su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito de dolor. Y solo cuando escuchó el motor del Impala apretó el paso y salió de allí a velocidad vampírica. Y corrió. Corrió todo cuanto pudo. A la velocidad del rayo. A la velocidad que su naturaleza le confería. Corrió lejos de los ochenta kilómetros cuadrados de superficie de Richmond. Corrió durante casi media hora, cubriendo cerca de cincuenta kilómetros, hasta llegar a un pueblo llamado Williamsburg, o eso le pareció cuando atravesaba a la carrera la noche de Virginia. Y una vez allí, paró. Tuvo que parar porque la situación la superó por completo. Le dolían los impactos de bala, se moría de sed y sentía un enorme vacío. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que no podría volver a la vida normal que había llevado hasta ahora con Dean Winchester. Sería imposible. Dean era un chico listo. Era demasiado listo y la descubriría. Y entonces querría matarla. Y eso la destrozaba por dentro. Pero en ese momento, lo primero era lo primero. Quitarse las balas, y alimentarse. Alimentarse a la manera en que un vampiro lo hace.

 **Dean:**

Esa noche fue un verdadero infierno para él. No sabía donde estaba ella, o si le había sucedido algo. Llamaba y solo obtenía el tedioso sonido de la línea por respuesta. Caminaba en círculos por la habitación mirando cada dos por tres a la calle por si la veía aparecer. Nada. Las horas pasaban y su desesperación aumentaba.

-¡¿Dónde coño estás?!- gritó en una de las ocasiones que la llamo y el resultado fue igual, o no del todo. Pues el teléfono terminó contra una de las paredes y hecho añicos en el suelo. No sabía qué podía hacer por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería entretenerse. Miró la televisión, reposiciones de partidos de basket y de fútbol americano, películas e incluso porno... y ninguna de esas cosas conseguía apagar esa preocupación que sentía. Comenzó a asolarle un sentimiento de que algo se había roto y, en cierto modo, le daba igual mientras no fuese ella. Al final, sin poder más, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a mirar noticias.

Viejas noticias relacionadas con lo que estaba pasando en ese pueblo. Algo más de información sobre el caso. Algo que ella le había pedido y quizás así, si hacia lo que ella quería, apareciera cumpliendo lo que él deseaba. _Quid pro quo_. Respecto a los dos tipos, se juró que cuando los viese terminaría con sus desgraciadas y asquerosas vidas. Le daba igual si eran humanos... Al menos, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse ya que él no actuaba de esa forma. Las horas pasaban y el sol empezaba a iluminar la habitación mientras él continuaba inmerso en Internet, mirando viejos casos importantes que hubiesen sucedido en el pueblo. Lo único que encontraba eran viejos accidentes que habían sumido al pueblo en el luto y el pesar:

Alguna casa incendiada por accidente provocando la muerte de una familia entre las llamas, un camión que se llevó por delante el coche de un matrimonio. Otro caso de un hombre que se suicidó tras perder todo su dinero...

Las noticias iban apareciendo una tras otra pero ninguna le servía de ayuda. Ya que había destrozado el teléfono, decidió meter la recién salvada tarjeta SIM de este en otro terminal, solo por si acaso la rubia decidía ponerse en contacto con él. Varias horas más tarde, terminó quedándose dormido sobre el ordenador por el cansancio.

Una llamada de teléfono lo sacó precipitadamente de ese pesado pero turbio sueño en el que se encontraba. Cogió el móvil con toda la rapidez que podía, abrió la tapa pero al ver que no se trataba de Autumn, ni siquiera se preocupó de atenderlo. Simplemente, volvió a cerrar la tapa del teléfono para que se colgase y lo tiro sobre la mesa. Sabía que si ella no respondía a sus llamadas era porque no deseaba ser localizada, y por una vez en su vida, Dean respetó la decisión de la mujer.

Una hora más tarde y con algo en el estomago pensó en que si no encontraba nada en Internet quizás en la comisaría sí. Había estado el día anterior y se interesó por los casos actuales sin darse cuenta de que podría haber precedentes. Dentro de ese barato traje, volvió a la comisaría con la intención de que le dieran alguna pista. La más mínima, algo. Necesitaba algo para no volverse loco en esa desesperante espera. Al llegar a la comisaría le atendió John, el policía del día anterior y, como si el mundo le jugase una nueva mala pasada, el hombre le preguntó, sin intención de ofender, por su compañera. Tuvo que inventarse una excusa barata y su estómago se revolvió solo con la idea de que ella no estaba a su lado. Tampoco en esa ocasión encontró nada. Por lo que le contó John, hacía más de doscientos años un incendio en el archivo se encargó de no dejar huella de los casos antiguos y a día de hoy no quedaba nadie que recordase una situación similar a la que se estaba dando. Parecía que el destino se burlaba claramente de él, y su humor empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba. Hasta estar casi enloqueciendo o eso era lo que creía. Solo le quedaba una opción más, ir a la biblioteca. No era un devoto de esos lugares pero si no le quedaba más opción lo haría. Todo por mantenerse ocupado.

 **Autumn:**

Tenía tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar qué hacer... O eso se decía a si misma mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación del hotel que se había alquilado. Y no era un motel. No. Era un hotel de cuatro estrellas. El más caro que pudo encontrar en Williamsburg. Ese era su estilo. Aunque en ese momento en que se hallaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación trescientos nueve del hotel _Pointe Plaza_ se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos a Dean Winchester. Le echaba de menos. Tanto que hasta podía llegar a notar un vacío en su corazón inerte. Echaba de menos cenar hamburguesa grasienta o tener que recoger del suelo la ropa del cazador. Echaba de menos verle sentado en la mesa limpiando su arma. Hasta echaba de menos el sonido de la corredera deslizándose por el carril cuando él desarmaba su pistola. Ahora todo eso había desaparecido. Para siempre. Era un hecho. Estaba segura de ello.

A esas alturas, Dean habría descubierto quien era ella. O lo haría muy pronto. No sabía las horas que habían pasado desde que llegó a aquel pueblo. Pero el reloj de pared ya marcaba las doce del mediodía. Y ella estaba a punto de volverse loca. Loca de dolor, de miedo, de pánico. Si Dean era tan buen rastreador como Autumn sabía que era, el rastro le llevaría hasta la antigua mansión donde había vivido con Mattheus, Summer y el aquelarre. Y le bastaría solo con husmear un poco para descubrir todo lo que necesitaba sobre ella para atravesarle el corazón con una estaca en cuanto la viera. Y si conocía a Dean solo un poquito, que así era, lo haría. No dudaba de ello.

Pero contemos algo acerca de las horas que habían pasado entre la llegada de Autumn a Williamsburg y el momento en que había llegado a la habitación de aquel maravilloso hotel. Algo del estilo de la antigua Autumn. Había tenido que alimentarse de varias personas. Pues ni siquiera toda la cantidad de sangre de un ser humano era capaz de calmar la sed de un vampiro sediento de sangre como era Autumn en aquel momento. Y, como ella se había jurado hacía mucho tiempo no matar seres humanos, se vio obligada a alimentarse de varios humanos. Más concretamente seis personas que salían de bares, cerraban sus negocios o volvían a casa. Pero siempre con cuidado de no matarlos y viendo como, tras borrarles la memoria, volvían a casa por su propio pie, aunque algo confusos. Ahora, con la sed calmada, su única necesidad era encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse. No pasaron desapercibidas para ella las insistentes llamadas de teléfono de Dean. Ni durante la noche... Ni durante el día. Pero no se atrevía a contestar. Dejaba el teléfono sonar y sonar. Viendo el nombre de Dean en el identificador de llamadas.

 **Dean:**

Pasó las horas siguientes entre libros y más libros, recortes antiguos de periódico, viejas leyendas del pueblo, cartas antiguas... Todo lo que había encontrado sobre el pueblo estaba sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca donde se encontraba. Todo ese material esparcido, sin ningún tipo de orden. El cazador leía sin parar y cuando el cansancio parecía hacer estragos en él se levantaba para ir a la vieja maquina de café que estaba en uno de los pasillos, al otro lado de la sala. La biblioteca cerraba y él no encontraba nada, y todavía le quedaban varios libros por leer. Consiguió convencer a la bibliotecaria, una joven atractiva, con unas cuantas palabras bonitas, unos halagos y esa sonrisa suya que sabía que conseguiría conquistar a cualquier mujer ( a excepción de Autumn) para que se pudiese llevar algunos libros con él con la promesa de que la llamaría uno de esos días para tomar algo y que al día siguiente volvería a devolver lo que se llevase.

Ya en el motel, siguió con su labor de buscar algo que le llevase a algún lugar. Donde fuese. E incluso estuvo a punto de darse por vencido e ir directamente a donde vio a Autumn por última vez. Lo único que evitó que lo hiciese fue que sabía que, si lo hacía, ella se enfadaría con él. Tras media noche sumido entre los libros terminó por caer dormido en la cama con uno de ellos sobre el regazo.

Al día siguiente, su búsqueda dio los resultados que deseaba. Una vieja leyenda narraba una época, muchos siglos atrás, en la que la gente desaparecía sin volver a saberse nada de ellos. La leyenda se convirtió en una historia para atemorizar a los niños cuando estos se portaban mal. Se hablaba de una mansión a las afueras del pueblo, dentro del bosque, donde se decía que había unos monstruos sedientos de sangre, de piel clara, y fuerza sobrehumana que mataban a su placer diezmando la población y la única manera de refrenarlos durante un tiempo eran las ofrendas humanas que se les entregaba.

 **Autumn:**

A pesar de que el hotel era espléndido y el servicio de habitaciones era maravilloso, Autumn se consumía poco a poco. Se consumía minuto a minuto mientras pensaba qué hacer. Mientras reunía valor y hablaba consigo misma. Sí. Una mala costumbre. -Tengo que volver... Tengo que volver y explicarle a Dean que yo no soy quién él piensa que soy. Tengo que contarle qué clase de vampiro soy. Y lo más importante de todo... Que no mato personas. Que soy... buena...

Y ella misma se respondía.

 _-¿Lo eres? ¿Eres buena?_ \- esa voz sarcástica en su cabeza se reía de ella- Piénsalo _bien... Eres un vampiro. Eres una aberración de la naturaleza. Pero a la vez eres el ser más peligroso. Eres el mayor depredador que ha conocido el ser humano desde que el mundo es mundo. Y Dean lo sabe. Te matará._

-No... No si le hago entrar en razón. No me matará.

- _¿Acaso te estás escuchando? Dean es un cazador. Está acostumbrado a matar seres como tú. Y no dudará en matarte si tiene la oportunidad. Y tú quieres servírsela en bandeja..._

Mierda. Esa odiosa voz en su cabeza tenía razón.

- _Pero la pregunta es..._ \- proseguía esa parte envenenada de sí misma- _¿Por qué quieres hacerle ver que eres buena persona? ¿Qué esperas sacar de todo esto?_

Autumn seguía dando vueltas a la habitación jugueteando con el móvil en su mano mientras no dejaba de sonar. Esa era la pregunta. ¿Por qué necesitaba explicarse delante de Dean? ¿Por qué creía que le debía una explicación? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver la cara de Dean haciendo cualquier cosa? ¿Por qué necesitaba volver a ver la sonrisa de Dean justo en ese preciso momento...? Y ¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en él casi podía volver a sentir como latía su corazón de nuevo? Solo había una respuesta para eso. Una respuesta que Autumn no quería admitirse. Por que una parte de ella sabía que lo que ella sentía era honestamente recíproco. Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera admitido. En el fondo los dos sentían lo mismo aunque nadie lo reconociera. Y a eso era a lo que tenía miedo verdaderamente. A que Dean se viera obligado a matarla. A que se viera obligado a matarla y a que acarrease con ese sentimiento para siempre. No podía consentir aquello.

La noche fue dura. Muy dura. Tan dura que no pudo siquiera dormir y salió de la cama para darse una ducha y salir a alimentarse de nuevo. Y correr. Quizás volver a estirar las piernas con una carrera vampírica. Necesitaba desfogarse.

Eran más de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente cuando volvía a la habitación del hotel. Y desde hacía varias horas Dean ya no la llamaba por teléfono. Aun así, la rubia se pasó horas con el móvil en la mano pensando en llamarle... ¿Querría hablar con ella? ¿Lo habría descubierto ya?

 **Dean:**

Todas sus respuestas estaban en esa antigua mansión a menos de veinte kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Solo tenía que coger su coche e ir allí. Inspeccionarla y ver qué encontraba. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué seguía sujetando ese libro? ¿Por qué no podía moverse de su asiento? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿a qué tenía miedo?

Preguntas que una tras otra iban apareciendo en su mente y que no era capaz de responder. No porque no conociese la respuesta cada una de ellas si no porque no quería responderlas. Como se suele decir _"la ignorancia nos da la felicidad"_ y la situación de Autumn y Dean era el ejemplo más claro. Dean era feliz sin saber que Autumn era uno de esos seres a los que se dedicaba a buscar y exterminar. **  
**Era más sencillo negarse a ver la realidad, a no tener que afrontar eso que, en lo más profundo de su raciocinio, sabía. No querer unir las piezas era menos doloroso que saber lo que pasaba, saber por qué no le cogía el teléfono o por qué le dijo que se fuese... Tenía todas las pistas para saber la verdad y prefería no verlas, no unirlas hasta que la vida le diese esa bofetada que le obligaría a ver a Autumn como en realidad era.

Así estuvo varias horas hasta que anocheció y reunió el valor suficiente para coger el coche e ir hasta la mansión. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla y cuando se vio frente a esta con el coche parado y las luces apagadas, la observaba con miedo y con pesar. Intentando que su corazón dejase de latir.

Al final, sin más opción, decidió romper con una cizalla las cadenas de la verja. Esa casa daba escalofríos. Parecía sacada de una de esas películas antiguas. Daba la impresión de que, en alguna época lejana, la fachada de madera fue de un puro color blanco, el césped estuvo bien cuidado y la vieja puerta de madera no chirriaría al abrirse. Tampoco el mueble de la entrada estaría lleno de polvo, ni siquiera el espejo que se encontraba en un lado de la pared hubiese perdido su reflejo, tampoco los muebles de madera estarían cubiertos por telas blancas ocultando el valor de la madera y las finas lineas de los grabados de estos. Las sillas, todas situadas sobre una gran mesa en el salón, descansarían sobre sus cuatro patas y no sobre el asiento. Tampoco las grandes lámparas de araña estarían cubiertas de telarañas y polvo, ni los cuadros hubieran perdido el color. Tampoco se oiría el crujido de la madera a su paso conforme avanzaba por el salón y las estanterías de un despacho aledaño estarían cubiertas de libros y no vacías como la propia casa.

Sus dedos se llevaban consigo el polvo de un escritorio cuando un cuadro llamó su atención. Varias figuras le miraban con atención, vestidos de época, de una época lejana. Se acercó hasta este y su linterna iluminó lo que las pinceladas ofrecían. No reconocía a nadie o eso era lo que creía hasta que un dulce rostro le miraba, uno que conocía a la perfección, el de Autumn. Aunque, en la placa dorada en el marco no ponía Autumn. Esta rezaba el nombre de _"Evangeline. I .Rosemont"_

Aquello descuadró por completo toda su realidad e incluso sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía al descubrir que la persona con la que había compartido los últimos tres meses no era quien decía ser. Al ver que seguramente estaba persiguiendo a su antiguo aquelarre, al ver que había sido engañado. su rabia creció. Pero aún más cuando notó como una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla al ver su realidad. Necesitaba soltar toda la rabia que sentía y ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, simplemente cogió una silla y la rompió contra el cuadro que le mostraba quién , en realidad, era la mujer que... ¿qué? ¿quería?.

Sin poder aguantar un minuto más dentro de esa casa, y notando como su pecho le oprimía, salió a toda prisa hasta el coche. Condujo a toda velocidad hasta el motel y cuando llegó a la habitación se sentó en a cama con una estaca entre sus manos.

Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad y, poco a poco, cada pieza iba ocupando su lugar. Ahora sí era capaz de verlo todo. Ahora que estaba obligado a que esa venda que él mismo se había puesto para no ver, cayese era capaz de ver toda su realidad.

Y entonces tomó una decisión. Debía matarla. No había grises. O eres un vampiro o no lo eres. Aún así, a pesar de haber tomado la determinación de matarla cuando la volviese a ver no podía apartar ese sentimiento de preocupación por ella. No podía dejar de sentirse contradicho y en un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos que le invadían por completo, haciéndole pensar hasta que casi sentir que su cabeza echaba humo. Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

 **Autumn:**

Desistió. Decidió dejar de pensar en si debía llamarle por teléfono o no. Estaba claro que si quería hacer aquello debía ser en persona. Lo único que debía hacer era presentarse en el motel. En Richmond. Pero debía reunir el valor suficiente para eso. Y por ello se hallaba como un animal enjaulado. A pesar de haberse dedicado durante ochocientos años a enfrentarse a una cosa tras otra. Vampiros, brujas, hombres lobo, más vampiros... Y había sido valiente para salir con vida y exitosamente una y otra vez. Y ahora... Ahora no era capaz de enfrentarse a su destino y dejar que Dean hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Era ya por la tarde, ya casi atardecía. Es más... Autumn se hallaba mirando la puesta de sol mientras un cigarrillo se consumía entre sus labios. No es que se dedicase a fumar asiduamente. Pero en fin, el tabaco no iba a matarla a final de cuentas. Observaba el humo escaparse de sus labios y fundirse en los colores rojizos del atardecer, y mientras tanto pensaba en diferentes desenlaces para aquello que se traía entre manos. Cada cual más extraña y dolorosa que la anterior:

Una versión en la que Autumn llamaba por teléfono y no obtenía respuesta y al ir a la habitación del motel esta estaba vacía. Otra versión en la que Autumn iba hasta el motel solo para que Dean la encontrara por la espalda y le atravesara el corazón. Otra versión en la que debía enfrentarse a la mirada de Dean. Esa mirada de odio. Esa mirada de odio que le rompía el corazón con solo imaginarlo.

Cada versión le hacía más daño que la anterior, pero en resumen... Ella acabaría dolida, destrozada. Los dos lo harían. Los dos sufrirían. No quedaba más remedio... Al final, se decidió. Tiró la colilla a la calle y respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación y coger su teléfono móvil. Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa con algo que había conseguido gracias al servicio de habitaciones, consistente en unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas de piel de color negro, una camisa blanca de botones y una chaqueta de cuero, se decidió a salir de aquel hotel. Y aprovechando que la noche caía podría correr sin ser vista. Correr de vuelta a Richmond. Aunque fuera para verle una última vez.

De nuevo media hora hasta llegar frente a la puerta del motel, donde tragó saliva pesadamente antes de dar con sus nudillos en la puerta de la habitación. No le parecía justo entrar con su propia llave. Tras unos segundos que a la muchacha se le hicieron eternos, al final la puerta se abrió y la fría mirada de Dean Winchester la recibió. Una mirada que le hizo temblar. Pero de dolor. Casi pudo escuchar su corazón partirse en dos cuando vio ese odio, esa rabia y también dolor concentrados en solo una mirada que iba solo dedicada hacia ella. Jamás pensó que algún día Dean la miraría así. Y eso le hizo sentir que había descubierto el pastel, que ahora todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y que seguramente no le quedasen más de unos minutos de vida. Pero moriría viendo el rostro de Dean. Eso era lo único que quería en ese momento. No iba a defenderse. No. Ya no.


	11. El Big Bang

****¡Hola!****

 ** **Capítulo once.****

 ** **En el capítulo anterior Dean y Autumn se toparon con una visita inesperada cuando fueron a registrar una de las casas, y los dispararon. Al oler la sangre manando de la herida de Dean, Autumn tuvo que salir corriendo pues hacía tiempo que no comía en condiciones.****

 ** **Tras esto, ambos dos se dedicaron a analizar la situación. Dean se desesperaba sabiendo que ella no le cogía el teléfono y decidió investigar por su cuenta, descubriendo así quien era ella. Más bien qué.****

 ** **Autumn por su lado luchaba con la incertidumbre de saber qué hacer. Si volver con él y enfrentarse a la verdad y dejarse matar o no...****

* * *

 ** **He de decir que este capítulo es toda una escena de sexo. Espero que os guste...****

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **\- AutumnVBlonde y Dean_Winches_ -****

* * *

 _I don't want to lie  
I'm going to take what you're giving  
Because I know you're willing_

 _to take me all the way  
You got me right here, combustible  
And I can't wait to finally explode_

 _The big, big bang  
The reason I'm alive_

 **11**

" **El Big Bang"**

 **Dean:**

Sentía que estaba preparado para ese momento. Estaba preparado para acabar con esa farsa y hacer su trabajo. Había nacido para hacer de ese mundo un lugar mejor y Autumn era uno de esos seres a los que él mataba para conseguir su objetivo. Creía estar listo para dejar que esa estaca se hundiese en el pecho de ella como en el suyo se había instalado el dolor por conocer la verdad. Abrió la puerta con la estaca escondida a su espalda, dejó que ella entrase y su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de la vampira. Dio unos pasos atrás para que ella pudiese cerrar la puerta tras de si y sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado, como nunca antes había latido.

-Hola, Evangeline... - un simple saludo que le indicaba a la persona que tenía en frente que sabía todo, si no lo había hecho su mirada antes. Y, aún así, como siempre, ella consiguió sorprenderle. Siempre conseguía ese efecto en él.

Movió la mano a su espalda, sosteniendo con fuerza la estaca, dejando que ella la viera, que supiera a lo que se enfrentaba. Y entonces, su actitud lo dejó en shock. Y es que Dean pensaba que en cuanto escuchase su verdadero nombre de sus labios intentaría irse, quizás protegerse al ver la estaca en su mano, algo... pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella elevó ligeramente sus brazos abriéndolos a su vez, como diciendo _"Si es lo que quieres, mátame"_ y eso solo hizo que su rabia creciese aún más. Por no poder conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba para hacerlo, por tener un motivo más...

Necesitaba ese motivo de peso que le obligase a matarla. Y la mirada de la vampiresa le había vuelto a atrapar haciéndole caer en un vórtice de recuerdos. En un solo segundo, flashes de todos y cada uno de los momentos ocurridos entre ambos: noches juntos, comidas, cenas, su sonrisa, el lago, esa primera noche en que la conoció, el billar... Todas esas ocasiones en las que ella había podido matarle y no lo hizo, todas esas veces en las que cuidó de él, en las que sus manos se encargaron de curar sus heridas. Todos esos sentimientos que tenía acumulados necesitaban salir por algún sitio y no salieron de la forma que él esperaba.

Al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella, aprisionándola contra la puerta, clavó la estaca contra la madera, al lado de la cabeza de Autumn. Las manos de Dean atraparon el rostro de la mujer, su cuerpo la estrechó aún más contra la superficie a su espalda y los labios de él se fusionaron con los contrarios en un profundo y largo beso. Ese beso que ambos esperaban desde hacia tiempo y no se habían atrevido o no habían podido darse. Sus manos, deseosas, descendieron por el cuerpo de Autumn para llegar hasta sus nalgas y terminar en sus muslos cerrándose en éstos para luego, elevarla en el aire.

 **Autumn:**

Y por si la mirada de Dean no le había dicho lo suficiente con respecto a la verdad que él ya sabía acerca de ella, oír su verdadero nombre de los labios de él fue todo lo que necesitaba saber para que todo su mundo se hubiese visto descubierto del todo. Lo sabía todo. Hasta su nombre. No había secretos. Ahora Dean la veía como era de verdad y sabía qué obtendría mucho antes de ver el movimiento de la mano de Dean alzando una limpia estaca de madera. Una estaca que amenazaba con atravesar su corazón. Y ella no se defendió. No hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, de pie. Enfrentando la mirada del cazador y abriendo sus brazos como si se ofreciese voluntaria.

-Mátame...- dijo notando cómo al decir esa palabra un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus lacrimales. Notaba ese sabor amargo en la garganta. Quiso decir algo más, pero todo sobraba. La rubia colocó una mano en la estaca que apuntaba casi hacia su corazón y se mantuvo impasible soportando la mirada de él. Y él alzó la estaca dispuesto a asestar el golpe final. Sin poderlo evitar Autumn cerró los ojos, pues en su último momento, tuvo miedo a morir.

Pero la estaca no impactó contra su cuerpo. No. Dean clavó la estaca con fuerza, atravesando la puerta de madera del motel. Y antes de que Autumn pudiera decir o hacer nada se vio aprisionada por las manos y el cuerpo del cazador. Y todo sucedió muy rápido y a la vez más lento que nunca antes. Pudo ver el calor estallar en los ojos de Dean cuando le tuvo frente a frente. El deseo contenido cuando la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la puerta... Y no pudo ver más, pues cerró los ojos cuando sintió el feroz beso de los labios del cazador sobre los suyos. No consiguió evitar que un suave gemido de placer fuese a morir contra la boca de Dean. Las manos de Autumn se alzaron hacia él y rodearon su cuello justo en el momento en que las de él descendían por su cuerpo alzándola en el aire. La vampira rodeó las caderas de Dean con sus piernas y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de él tirando de este. Dios. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba deseando hacer eso? Casi se le hacían siglos. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él y sonrió suavemente contra sus boca.

 **Dean:**

En ese momento en que los labios de él devoraban los contrarios con un ansía que no había sentido nunca, el resto del mundo dejó de tener importancia. Dejaban de ser un vampiro y un cazador pasando a ser una mujer y un hombre que se deseaban desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Nada importaba más que los labios de ella y su cuerpo aprisionado entre la puerta y el de Dean. Se sentía realmente bien, vivo. Parecía que era la primera vez que sentía la vida, el dulce sabor del aire, la necesidad o el deseo más puro... Todo un remolino de sentimientos que morían en los labios contrarios. Sus manos ascendieron a las nalgas de ella para evitar que se cayese y sus labios comenzaron a buscar más piel, más que poder besar, que poder saborear, su olor... Y conocía el lugar idóneo, su cuello. Repasó esa zona con su boca, con pequeños besos y otros más pasionales que terminaban en mordiscos hasta volver a los labios de ella. Su cuerpo llevó el de la vampiresa hasta la mesa, apartando primero todo lo que en ésta había, barriéndolo con un brazo.

 **Autumn:**

Su espalda se arqueaba, como si esperase estrecharse aun más contra él, queriendo que la distancia entre los dos fuera mínima, que desapareciera, que no existiera más espacio que el del aire que Dean necesitaba para respirar. Ladeó suavemente la cabeza echándola hacia atrás y saboreando un suave gemido en su garganta mientras Dean besaba su cuello. De esta forma, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse a causa de las manos de Dean aferradas a su trasero y sus labios buscando besar cada pedazo libre de piel. Posó sus manos en el cuello de él acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares cuando de nuevo los labios de Dean acudieron al encuentro de los suyos. Cuando sintió a Dean moverse, se aferró con algo de fuerza a su espalda mientras él se movía. No pudo evitar una suave risa mientras daba suaves besos en el cuello del cazador, ya que él ahora se hallaba apartando todo con su brazo tirando todo al suelo por igual.

 **Dean:**

Su mirada se centró en la contraria y una de sus manos ascendió al rostro de ella, posándose sobre su mejilla y dejando una caricia en los labios de la mujer. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por estar, al fin, con ella.

-Autumn... - dijo con tono ronco en una especie de ronroneo. Volvió a acercar su rostro al contrario para tomar los labios de ella con los suyos, pero esta vez más despacio, con una calma casi desquiciante, por lo menos, para él. Los masajeó lentamente, dejando un leve tirón del inferior para terminar perdiendo esa aparente calma y volver a besarla con ferocidad. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de la mujer para tumbarla sobre la mesa mientras uno de sus brazos se colaba por su espalda y la atraía más a él.

 **Autumn:**

Se mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior al oír el tono en la voz de Dean al pronunciar su nombre. Un tono de voz ronco, excitado, contenido y que a Autumn le hizo esbozar un leve gruñido de impaciencia. Y como si le leyese el pensamiento, la misma Autumn respondió lentamente a aquel beso, acompasada en los labios de él, escuchando los latidos apresurados de su corazón. Sintiéndose increíblemente cómoda en aquel beso lento, en aquel suave mordisco que ahora sentía en su labio inferior. Y ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más. El beso volvió a tornarse efusivo, los dos increíblemente cómodos con aquello. A la par que el cuerpo de Dean se inclinaba hacia ella, Autumn se fue acomodando sobre la mesa, afianzando aun mejor las piernas contra el cuerpo de él, con su espalda arqueada contra él. Con impaciencia, las manos de ella comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del cazador, maldiciendo entre dientes la cantidad de botones que esta tenía.

-Dean...- musitó su nombre solo por permitirse el lujo de escuchar el nombre de él de sus labios en aquel contexto, a la par que sus caderas se arqueaban hacia las de él, buscando tentar a ambos.

 **Dean:**

Le gustaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella y sus manos deshaciéndose de su ropa superior, ambas acciones le daban a entender que ella sentía el mismo deseo que él. Sujetó a Autumn con cuidado dejando su mano en el cuello, apartando el pelo del otro lado para poder besar esa zona. Sus manos hábiles se encargaron de quitar la chaqueta de ella mientras volvía a dejar a la mujer erguida. Su boca fue descendiendo por el hueso de la clavícula hasta donde ambos huesos se unían bajo su garganta, su recorrido descendió en linea recta para ir desabotonando la camisa de ella poco a poco, mientras su lengua recorría cada nuevo centímetro de piel expuesto para él. Al llegar al vientre de ella , dejó un beso en su ombligo y la miró con intensidad desde esa posición.

 **Autumn:**

Le hizo la tarea más fácil cuando volvió a incorporarla, y le ayudó a deshacerse de la molesta chaqueta de cuero que cayó sobre una de las sillas, y puede que resbalase hasta el suelo. En ese momento daba igual. En el momento en que los labios del cazador comenzaron a delinear su clavícula, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ir un suave sonido de placer e impaciencia a partes iguales. Y mientras él comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de ella, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, hasta acodarse sobre la mesa para dejar que Dean tuviera total acceso.

Su piel se estremecía a cada contacto de las atenciones de él contra esta, y no solo eso, Autumn se estremecía entera debido a la carga emocional del momento. Jamás, en un millón de posibles desenlaces hubiera imaginado que su decisión de acudir al motel para ver a Dean acabaría de esa forma entre los dos. Cuando descubrió la mirada de Dean, sintió como si viera a través de ella. Como si pudiera ver quien era ella de verdad. Y no solo su naturaleza sobrenatural. No. La mujer que fue, la que quiso ser, y en la que se había convertido. Como si pudiera ver sus sueños y esperanzas. Se sentía desnuda ante él, y sin embargo no sentía vergüenza o miedo. Una vez desabotonada la camisa, la rubia se las apañó para quitársela moviendo los hombros y apartándola de un movimiento distraído, igual que había hecho con la chaqueta.

 **Dean:**

Las manos del cazador la tenían agarrada por la cintura y mientras su boca volvía a ascender por el torso desnudo de la mujer, también se encargaba de recorrer con su boca la zona de debajo de sus pechos. Sus manos la iban acercando más contra su propio cuerpo para que pudiese sentir la excitación que le provocaba. Se paró en la línea invisible que separaba sus pechos para besar estos por la zona que no cubría su sujetador negro.

Movió su cadera contra ella en pequeños círculos provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo hasta centrarse en una zona específica de su anatomía. Terminó por tomar la boca de ella con fervor en un beso pasional, sintiéndose realmente sediento, ardiente, muerto de ganas y de hambre de los labios de ella. Sus manos ascendieron hasta debajo de los pechos de la mujer de cabellos dorados para rodear su cuerpo y llegar a su espalda. Una vez allí, la elevó lentamente para poder tener acceso al enganche de su ropa intima, la cual desabrochó con una mano mientras que la otra acariciaba con el dorso de sus dedos la piel de su brazo hasta el hombro para hacer que la tira del sujetador cayese.

 **Autumn:**

Dean estaba excitado, como también lo estaba ella, eso era un hecho. Y cuando lo pudo apreciar, a pesar de la ropa que ambos llevaban, un gemido ronco comenzó a cobrar vida en sus labios. Era curioso pero todo aquel miedo que había sentido, todo ese miedo a hacerle daño si le besaba o se acostaba con él que había sentido semanas atrás ahora había casi desaparecido por completo, o al menos en su gran mayoría. Pues su instinto vampírico no le indicaba que lo matara. No le indicaba que hincara sus dientes en su carne. Es más, cada uno de sus sentidos fueran vampíricos o no, estaban centrados en el tacto del cazador, en el modo en que su piel se estremecía al paso de la lengua y las manos de él.

Sintió un recorrido casi electrizante en su piel cuando los dígitos de Dean fueron ascendiendo con maestría y seguridad hasta su espalda para deshacerse del sujetador. Y la verdad es que esa era la mejor idea que había podido tener. Cada vez sobraba más ropa y las ganas de sentir la piel de él sobre la suya eran superiores por momentos. Pero ella estaba en desventaja, ya estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba, y él solo llevaba unos botones desabrochados. La rubia esbozó una media sonrisa y, mientras se ocupaba de mantener distraídos los labios del cazador, se dedicó a terminar la tarea que había empezado instantes antes, hasta desabrochar la camisa por completo. Como sabía que estaba herido, no solo una si no dos veces, con sumo cuidado le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa de cuadros que resbaló hasta el suelo. Las manos de Autumn ascendieron por el abdomen de él por encima de la camiseta básica de color negro, y al final se decidieron también a encargarse de esa prenda con el mismo cuidado que había impreso con la prenda anterior.

 **Dean:**

Las manos de Autumn se encargaron de deshacerse de las prendas superiores de él y fue un alivio, más bien una absoluta liberación. Ese era el indicativo de que ella quería seguir y que esta vez, pasase lo que pasase, llegarían hasta el final. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel desnuda de la espalda de la mujer mientras su boca seguía fusionada con la de ella, en un beso sin fin, que a la vez que le quitaba el aliento también se lo daba. Sus manos iban por voluntad propia acariciando cada recoveco de la piel de la mujer hasta delinear su cuerpo, rozar sus senos sin llegar a tocarlos realmente, su manos paraban debajo de la línea de éstos o los rodeaban. No tenía miedo a tocarlos, su intención era que ella se desesperase por sentir sus manos sobre sus senos, sobre el resto del cuerpo. Su objetivo era enloquecerla de placer y deseo como estaba él . Una de sus manos fue a parar a los pantalones de ella, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera pero no continuó.

 **Autumn:**

No pasó desapercibido para la vampira que Dean la estaba tentando. Que rozaba sus pechos, que los delineaba, que sus dedos se paseaban alrededor de la piel de estos pero que no llegaba a tocarlos. Eso era crueldad. Quería jugar. Eso era bueno. Era más que bueno. Se acordó de que Dean tenía que respirar, por lo que separó sus labios de los de él unos segundos dándole tiempo a respirar, a poder tomar aliento. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y se entretuvo en besar el mentón de él, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para luego mordisquear este mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen de él, delineándolo con tranquilidad, sintiendo los límites de los músculos de él bajo las yemas de los dedos y ascendiendo con total tranquilidad hasta su pecho. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él, arqueándose contra su cuerpo, sintiendo ahora el pecho de él contra el suyo y su corazón latiendo contra este devolviéndole la vida a ella a cada latido. Y al igual que ascendieron fueron descendiendo por la espalda de él hasta su trasero, delineando el cinturón y rodeando las caderas de él hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón.

 **Dean:**

Sus manos se deslizaron por los muslos de ella, por encima de la tela, hasta las rodillas y volvieron de nuevo hasta la ingle donde sus manos se cerraron haciendo que el contacto fuese mayor a la par que movió la cadera contra ella provocándole un suave gemido. Sus labios besaban los de Autumn, un beso tras otro atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes. Las manos expertas del cazador comenzaron a bajar el pantalón de ella a la par que el cuerpo masculino se inclinaba para poder así, en su descenso, ir besando el torso desnudo de la fémina, hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, donde se entretuvo más de la cuenta, dejando pequeños mordiscos en el hueso de su cadera y hasta en los muslos, ahora desnudos, de ella (una vez se deshizo de las botas y los pantalones) Primero se ocupó de la cara exterior y después el interior hasta la ingle para pasar a la siguiente dejando un leve roce de su nariz en el sexo de ella.

 **Autumn:**

Finalmente, Dean se deshizo del molesto pantalón vaquero de ella dejándola ahora solo vestida con la ropa interior, esas pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro. Desde luego, había que reconocérselo, Dean sabía lo que se hacía. Solo al sentir como los labios de él se trasladaban por su piel y hasta sus caderas para finalmente rodar de una manera infernal hasta los muslos de la vampira, la rubia sintió que su piel ardía. Esos malditos labios la estaban volviendo loca. Gimió muy suavemente cuando besó la cara interna de estos y sin poder remediarlo siquiera, las piernas de ella se entreabrieron, pero ese gemido se entrecortó debido al roce de la nariz de él contra su sexo. De esa forma deliberada, de esa forma tan sutil que hasta parecía una provocación. Alzó un poco más sus piernas, alzando a la vez las caderas y ronroneando su nombre.

-Dean...- dijo con impaciencia. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más. Necesitaba sentirle por completo. Necesitaba que la tocase, como ambos necesitaban hacerlo.

 **Dean:**

Al escuchar su nombre alzó la mirada hacía el rostro de la vampiresa. Podía ver la impaciencia de ella, porque el también la sentía, aunque lo disimulase a la perfección. Se tomó aquel momento con calma, pues incluso tenía pensado tenerla por completo desnuda para él antes de tomarla. Sus dedos se enredaron en la cintura de sus braguitas para comenzar a descenderlas por sus largas piernas.

Observó como se deslizaban por aquella piel nívea y sin poder evitarlo sus labios hicieron el recorrido a la inversa por las piernas de la mujer mientras sus manos ascendían junto a sus labios para que la sensación fuese mayor y antes de llegar al vientre de ella se entretuvo en dejar un pequeño mordisco en su sexo junto a un beso con succión en su clítoris. Continuó hasta la boca de la mujer mientra él mismo se descalzaba, poniendo la puntera en el talón de la bota contraria para quitarse una bota y luego la otra.

 **Autumn:**

Sus piernas temblaron suavemente en el camino de ascenso de los labios de Dean por estas. Un temblor de excitación, de impaciencia, de placer... Y pudo notar, a medida que Dean ascendía hasta los muslos de ella como un calor sumamente agradable comenzaba a tomar forma en su bajo vientre. Un calor que la iba llenando poco a poco y amenazaba con quedarse allí.

Acomodó su espalda contra la madera de la mesa teniendo que aferrarse a los bordes de esta con sus manos cuando los labios de Dean llegaron a su sexo, pues con ese simple beso sus piernas volvieron a temblar y dio un leve respingo acompañado de un gemido entrecortado. Sus brazos, cuando le sintió ascender por el resto del cuerpo rodearon el de él acariciando su amplia espalda y marcándola con las yemas de los dedos.

-Dean...- musitó antes de encontrarse con sus labios de nuevo. Dios, qué bien sentaba musitar su nombre de aquella forma...

Mordió su labio inferior suavemente para luego acariciar el labio superior de él con su lengua, buscando tentarle, jugar con él, tal vez. Alzó sus caderas de nuevo hacia las suyas, destacando el hecho, de forma silenciosa, de que él aun llevaba los pantalones puestos.

 **Dean:**

Mordió su labio inferior continuando con el juego de ella, y captando el mudo mensaje del movimiento de su cadera. Con una sonrisa surcando sus labios llevó sus manos a su propio pantalón y lo desabrochó para dejar que descendiera por sus piernas.

-¿Mejor?... - susurró en su oído con voz ronca y excitada. Sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja mujer y comenzaron a besar su cuello sin quitarse el resto de ropa que llevaba. Estaba esperando, obviamente, a que fuera ella quien tomase la determinación de quitarle la ropa interior.

 **Autumn:**

Un escalofrío la recorrió de parte a parte al notar el tono de voz de él. ¿Que si estaba mejor...? Claro que lo estaba. Ahora casi podía notarle por completo contra su propia intimidad. Podía notar el calor creciente de él, y se volvía loca de deseo, impaciencia y ganas de ser suya. Todo a partes iguales. No le hizo falta leerle la mente ni nada por el estilo para averiguar qué era lo que quería. Era más que obvio si aun llevaba la ropa interior puesta.

Dejó ir un gruñido impaciente y sus manos se fueron directas a la goma de sus boxer comenzando a descenderlos por las caderas de él de forma impaciente, irguiéndose devorando sus labios para poder encargarse en condiciones de aquella angustiosa y frustrante prenda.

 **Dean:**

Sonrió contra los labios de ella al notar que había captado lo que él deseaba. Hasta en momentos como ese parecía que ambos sabían compenetrarse a la perfección. Era increíble. Al notar que sus bóxer caían por sus piernas los apartó con el pie. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de ella y ejercieron cierta presión para que su cuerpos se pegasen y que su miembro tocase el húmedo sexo de la vampiresa. Sus caderas se movían al compás de la pasión de ambos, dejando que su miembro recorriese esa zona tan sensible de ella en toda su dimensión. Dejó que su erección se parase en la entrada de ella, y frenó aquel beso para mirarla a los ojos, algo dubitativo..

-¿Autumn...? - era una simple pregunta inconexa que llevaba el significado impreso en ella. La estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir.

 **Autumn:**

Se estremeció a la vez que el miembro de él recorrió su propio sexo ya húmedo. Cerró los ojos inspirando entrecortadamente, aunque no necesitase hacerlo, aunque no necesitase aire para seguir con vida. Sin poderlo evitar fue echándose hacia atrás, casi acomodándose de nuevo sobre la mesa. Solo una mano y el brazo semiflexionado impedían que su espalda tocara la madera de nuevo. Su otra mano estaba acomodada en la nuca del cazador mientras su cuerpo ya se restregaba casi de manera felina contra el de él. Se vio obligada a abrir los ojos cuando la voz de Dean pareció interrogante.

-¿Hmmm?- preguntó de manera entrecortada a la par que le enfocaba con la mirada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de una encrucijada. Podría parar aquello y protegerle, o dejarle seguir con eso. Seguir ella misma con aquel juego y arriesgarse a hacerle daño. Al final decidió que lo mejor era dejar de hacerse preguntas absurdas y dejarse llevar. Humedeció sus labios antes de besarle con suavidad y asintió. Estaba preparada. O eso se decía a si misma. Que no le haría daño. Y si notaba que estaba a punto de hacérselo, sería capaz de parar. Estaba segura de aquello. Podría parar. Por él. Por protegerlo.

 **Dean:**

Su asentimiento era lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante. La miró a los ojos pues necesitaba ver su rostro en el momento en que entrase en ella. No se hizo esperar demasiado y con un par de movimientos más de cadera volvió a posicionarse en la entrada de la mujer. Esta vez su cadera se movió hacía ella, entrando poco a poco, sintiendo como su miembro de encargaba de llenarla y se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar ahí dentro. Notaba como su intimidad le rodeaba haciéndole soltar un gemido de placer que murió en los labios de ella. Se quedó unos segundos así, saboreando el momento y haciéndose a la idea de que por fin él era de ella y ella de él, volviéndose uno. Salió de ella para esta vez entrar con más rapidez y más fuerza intentando llegar hasta el fondo, buscando hacerla estremecerse como lo hacía él. Lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera en un perfecto circulo para iniciar un vaivén lento pero profundo.

 **Autumn:**

Respiró entrecortadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando volvió a notar como él se posicionaba contra su entrada. Apoyó su frente contra la de él manteniendo los ojos cerrados, como si así fuese a disfrutar más del momento. Pero justo en el momento en que él comenzaba a entrar dentro de ella, la vampira abrió sus ojos para mirar la expresión en el rostro de Dean, como quería que él viese la de ella. Esbozó un gemido entrecortado de sus labios arqueando su espalda contra él.

-Dean...- musitó su nombre de nuevo en la calma en que los dos aprovechaban para acomodarse el uno al sexo del otro. Cuando el salió, la rubia apartó la mano de la mesa para posarla en el cuello de él, su dedo pulgar en la mejilla masculina, y gimió algo más alto cuando volvió a profundizarse con algo más de fuerza. Y mientras él comenzaba aquel vaivén de sus caderas, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la vampira comenzaron a tener vida propia, y enterró sus labios en los de él gimiendo contra sus labios de manera entrecortada. Enterró su lengua en la boca del cazador, sin vergüenza alguna buscando ganar una clase de competición inexistente.

 **Dean:**

Se dejó llevar en ese beso apasionado que ella había iniciado, una lucha de ambas lenguas por dominarse la una a la otra, pero sin vencedor. Su cadera aumentaba el ritmo manteniendo un aparente control que dentro de él no existía. El deseo, la pasión, le invadían por completo. Sus labios pasaron al cuello de ella y más tarde a los senos de la mujer, un juego de su lengua alrededor de su areola terminando en un pequeño mordisco y de vuelta a los labios de ella. Su cuerpo fue inclinándose para tumbar a Autumn sobre la mesa y poder así, con una de sus manos, tener acceso a su sexo para estimularlo y que el placer de la mujer fuese mayor.

 **Autumn:**

Gimió estremeciéndose cuando los labios de Dean comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo e iban a dirigir sus atenciones asus pechos. Las manos de Autumn se enterraron en el cabello de él tironeando con suavidad y cuidado, dejándose llevar por la excitación y el calor que ya llenaba todo su cuerpo. Dean asestó un pequeño mordisco en uno de sus pechos que a ella le hizo dar un respingo y jadear abriendo los labios. Dejó que, poco a poco, él la tumbase sobre la mesa dejándose llevar por completo por él. Dejándose hacer. Diciéndole sin palabras que era toda suya. A la par que la mano de Dean rozaba su sexo, las piernas de ella se enredaron en torno a las caderas de él, para arquear las suyas propias en el momento en que Dean comenzó a acariciarla de manera que una serie de pequeños jadeos escapaban de su garganta.

-Dios mio...- gimió clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Dean a causa de los espasmos que reinaban por todo su cuerpo. Los labios de la vampira comenzaron a morder suavemente el cuello del cazador, pero de forma juguetona y cariñosa, probándose a sí misma, a ver hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar, y de momento comprobó que podía con ello. Era capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra la mano de Dean de forma lenta, como si pidiese aún más. Como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de él.

 **Dean:**

Los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos y deseaba más, muchos más. Quería verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, completamente llevaba por el placer como él se estaba dejando llevar. Por eso su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido y los movimientos de su cadera eran más secos, con mayor fuerza. Deseaba el mayor placer para ella. El propio lo conseguía solo estando dentro de ella, notando su calor, su humedad y los espasmos de sus paredes internas presionando su miembro. Sus labios se encargaron de besar el cuello de ella como respuesta a lo que la vampiresa hacía. Al llegar a su oído con voz ronca, excitada y provocativa, dijo

-Venga... déjate ir... - susurró para provocarla un poco para que se entregara más a él.

 **Autumn:**

Sus uñas, se clavaron en la espalda de Dean en el momento en que los movimientos de él en su sexo fueron más rápidos,como también los movimientos de sus caderas se tornaron más secos. Se estremeció contra y bajo él a medida que su cuerpo buscaba una forma de liberarse de esa cantidad de placer que comenzaba a sentir y que amenazaba con hacerla explotar. Y, a pesar de que estaba conteniéndose por alargar aquello un rato más, la voz de Dean y sus palabras no ayudaron demasiado a su auto control. Dejó que él siguiera moviéndose contra ella unos minutos más solo por sacarlos de quicio a ambos, solo por hacerles estremecer, por lograr que aquello fuera memorable. Pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar advirtiéndoles a los dos de que la rubia estaba al borde del orgasmo. Y ni siquiera pudo controlarlo. Ni siquiera pudo avisar, simplemente explotó, notando su cuerpo entero tensarse, desde las piernas y hasta el abdomen para luego sentir la mayor calma y placer que había sentido nunca. Todo ello acompañado de una serie de gemidos entrecortados que fueron cobrando mayor intensidad hasta que de este solo quedó una serie de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortados.

 **Dean:**

El cuerpo de la vampiresa le advertía que el momento que él esperaba estaba llegando, las uñas de ella en su piel, el temblor de sus piernas, los espasmos de sus paredes... Pequeñas pistas. Sus movimientos aumentaron con más fuerza y mayor velocidad para que su orgasmo fuese mayor, que el placer la invadiese, y cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, él no fue capaz de evitar acompasar alguno con los de ella. El placer era máximo y, aunque quisiese contenerse, necesitaba soltar esos jadeos y gemidos contra la piel de Autumn. Sus movimientos fueron descendiendo en ritmo cuando ella terminó de llegar al clímax. Le dejó un tiempo para recomponerse y ahora sus manos acunaban el rostro de ella para besarla con ternura mientras su cadera bailaba en un lento vaivén dentro de ella. Pero eso no acaba ahí, pues sujetando a Autumn por las nalgas, la levantó en volandas para quedarse unos minutos en esa posición, sin salir de ella, continuando dentro de ella.

 **Autumn:**

Las manos de la rubia sujetaron con mimo la barbilla del cazador mientras las manos de él acunaban su rostro, y se fundió en un beso lento, suave, cariñoso gimiendo suavemente al sentirle moverse aún de esa manera tan lenta, tan tierna. Le parecía increíble que hubiera tanta ternura en una sola persona. Y no es que dudase de que Dean podía ser capaz de ser una persona dulce en momentos como aquel, no. Pero le había visto matar fantasmas, recibir disparos y enfrentarse a criaturas de pesadilla, y nunca hubiera podido imaginar que sería testigo también de la cara más dulce de él. Con un jadeo, al notar que la levantaba, se abrazó a su cuello para no caer mientras él se erguía, y cuando lo hizo notó como se profundizaba aun más en su interior. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole en silencio a los ojos acariciando su labio inferior con la yema del dedo pulgar, y la otra mano paseó por el cabello de él hasta su nuca, para afianzarse allí. Finalmente volvió a besarle de esa manera lenta, suave con que él la había besado a ella segundos atrás. Disfrutando del sabor de los labios de él. De su textura. Disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse suya y de sentir que él era suyo en aquel momento.

 **Dean:**

Sus labios se fundían en los contrarios como su lengua en la boca de la mujer en busca de esa pareja de baile con la que danzaba en cada beso intenso. Sus brazos podían cargar con ella sin problema alguno y se encargaban de elevarla a la par que su cadera mantenía un ritmo constante para seguir aguantando y que el momento que ambos estaban viviendo no acabase, al menos no por el momento. Deseaba poder controlar su excitación todo el tiempo que le fuese posible. Tras unos minutos en esa posición sentía que sus dos heridas hacían mella en su aguante y tuvo que andar hasta la cama para dejarse caer con ella en brazos. Cambiando así las posiciones y que ella quedase encima.

 **Autumn:**

Era más que consciente de las dos heridas en el cuerpo de Dean, y sabía también que el cazador no aguantaría demasiado en aquella posición, por muy dulce y agradable que fuese aquella profundidad y esa lentitud con que Dean se internaba dentro de la vampira. Cuando comprobó que Dean se movía hacia la cama, la rubia dejó una serie de cortos besos en los labios de él, besos cariñosos, suaves, comprensivos, y tuvo que parar cuando Dean se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas, con ella encima de sus caderas. Ella posó sus manos en el pecho de él antes de erguirse, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y comenzó a moverse con suaves movimientos circulares de sus caderas, buscando desquiciarle. Buscando volverle loco. Las manos de Dean se colocaron en las caderas de ella, a lo que la vampira entrelazó sus dedos con los de él colocándolos por encima de su cabeza, y una vez así, con un punto de apoyo, sí pudo empezar a moverse con mayor soltura y algo más de rapidez.

 **Dean:**

El pausado movimiento de su cadera, junto a la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Sentía como su miembro rozaba las paredes de ella, como le aprisionaban, como su cuerpo se tensaba y necesitaba del mayor control para poder continuar. Un suspiro pesado exhalado de sus labios se lo dio a entender a la vampiresa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca semi-abierta para conseguir más oxigeno, pues sentía que le faltaba y que se estaba quemando bajo el cuerpo de la vampiresa. Tenso la pelvis para que los movimientos de ella fuesen más duros y que le sintiera más, ambos se sintiesen más. No tardó demasiado en perder ese dominio sobre si mismo y terminó por mover su cadera contra ella entre jadeos y gemidos de placer, placer que ella le provocaba.

 **Autumn:**

Continuó moviéndose sobre él, de esa manera algo más rápida, ruda, tal y como el cuerpo de Dean le estaba pidiendo. Rápidamente. Sin tregua. Buscando liberarle a él tal y como ella misma se había liberado minutos antes.

-Vamos, Dean...- gimió observando su rostro y notando una intensa oleada de placer que volvía a dejarse trepar por su cuerpo. Quería llevarle al límite. Quería observar su rostro cuando encontrase la liberación a su placer, y más aun, cuando terminase dentro de ella. Deslizó una de sus manos por el brazo de él que tenía sujeto y la fue trasladando por todo el torso de Dean hasta llegar a su propio sexo para acariciarse a la misma vez que mantenía esos movimientos sobre él, jadeando de manera incontrolable.

 **Dean:**

Esa mujer sabía muy bien como moverse y llevar a un hombre al cielo bajo sus caderas, como hacerle estremecer de placer e incluso volverle loco. Más aun cuando pudo ver como ella se tocaba, algo que le excitaba más si se podía, se movió contra ella sabiendo que si seguía con ese ritmo no conseguiría aguantar más.

-Autumn... - Balbuceó entre jadeos y gemidos para que supiese que él estaba llegando por culpa de ese ritmo que ella le imponía. La mano que le quedaba libre fue a la cintura de ella para poder así moverse mejor contra ella, mordió su labio buscando contenerse de alguna forma pero no lo conseguiría.

 **Autumn:**

-Vamos, Dean...- dijo ella como respuesta a su forma de llamarla entre dientes- Déjate ir...

Eso era lo que buscaba, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Y, ¡por dios! Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que estaba aguantando el cazador, si al igual que ella llevaba conteniéndose tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fuera a llevarle dos veces al cielo? Soltó la otra mano de Dean, dándole así libertad total y echó sus dos manos a su espalda colocándolas sobre los muslos de Dean y arqueando su espalda mientras se movía sin descanso para lograr hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella había sentido un momento atrás y que su propio cuerpo ahora amenazaba con volver a hacerle sentir. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de manera acompasada a los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre el del cazador.

 **Dean:**

Al notar libre la mano que había sido que aprisionada, y ahora liberada por la de ella, para abrazarla un momento uniendo sus labios con los contrariospara ahogar sus gemidos. Aprovechando que la tenía en esa posición giró con ella para estar él encima de ella y controlar la recta final. Continuó moviéndose contra ella, siendo él ahora quien con una mano sujetaba un de las deAutumn, y dejando la otra libre para que ella siguiese en su labor de tocarse. Unos movimientos más y notaba que sucuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Con unas fuertes embestidas terminó derramándose en el interior de la mujer, pronunciandosu nombre entre gemidos y mirando a los ojos de ella. Ni siquiera se movió cuando terminó, simplemente apoyó su frente en la contraria mientras sentía los espasmos de su miembro y los de ella, esas últimas palpitaciones que desaparecían a la par que su respiración se relajaba.

 **Autumn:**

Rió suavemente cuando Dean cambió las tornas y ella acabó con su espalda contra el edredón. Hubo de abrir sus piernaspara que él se acomodase mejor entre ellas y sobre su cuerpo. Mientras que una de sus manos continuaba acariciando supropio sexo, la otra mano se posaba en la espalda de Dean, disfrutando de los movimientos de los músculos de esta a lapar que el cazador se movía contra ella. Con ese ritmo que buscaba la liberación de los dos. El de él, por fin... Y llevarla a ella al orgasmo por segunda vez. Se notaba a merced de este, ya que las paredes de su interior leaprisionaron aun más dentro de ella, y sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de las caderas masculinas, hasta que al final él **t** erminó dentro de ella, por completo, derramándose. Derramando todo aquello que llevaba aquel rato conteniendo. Y no lehizo falta más que su propio nombre pronunciado en los labios de él, o más bien, gemido entrecortadamente, para tambiénella acabar yéndose con él, por segunda vez. Disfrutó de los últimos espasmos de los dos tras el clímax y posó una desus manos en el mentón de él cuando Dean apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Shhh...- susurró mientras él respirabaentrecortadamente. Limpió rápidamente su otra mano contra el edredón y acarició el cabello de él. Sostuvo el rostro de él mientras le acariciaba con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien...?- musitó suavemente rompiendo sin querer el silencio que se había aposentado en la habitación.

 **Dean:**

La miró un momento y afirmó ante su pregunta cerrando los ojos, se colocó contra ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer, intentando escuchar el corazón de ella. Pero no se oía nada. Ya lo sabía y aún así le costaba hacerse a la idea pero no importaba, no le importaba. Las cosas estaban bien así y él en un acto de ternura, llevado por el un cariñoque le invadió, rodeó el cuerpo de Autumn y suspiró de forma profunda. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando del contacto de ambos cuerpos y sintiendo como el suyo se reponía por el acto de hacía unos Segundos.

-Perdona... estoy algo bajo de fuelle... - una pequeña broma para mostrarle que seguía siendo él, y que aunque las cosas aunque habían cambiado ,ella seguíasiendo y significando lo mismo para él.


	12. Puntos de Partida

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo doce.**

 **Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo. Y lo siento. Pero soy una perezosa...**

 **Si recordamos, en el último capitulo Autumn decidía volver al motel y hacer frente a la situación con Dean. Y Dean, tras descubrir quien era ella, había decidido matarla en cuanto la viera... Pero la noche termina dando un giro inesperado para los dos... Y en vez de matarla, Dean y Autumn terminan sucumbiendo a lo que sienten el uno por el otro.**

→ **Antes de nada, dedico este capítulo a "mi Dean", la persona detrás del Dean que podéis leer en este fanfic. Y es que, como he dicho, todos estos capítulos están sacados de un rol en twitter: de una trama que lleva abierta desde Octubre de 2015. Y aún queda mucho por contar...**

→ **Y también quiero dedicárselo a una persona que recientemente ha entrado en mi vida, pero que hemos congeniado de una forma fascinante. Sí. Hablo de ti, Irene. Gracias por leerte toda esta locura en menos de un día. Eres flipante**

 ** **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!****

 ** **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.****

 ** **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión****

 ** **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -****

 _Spent the last year **  
**Rocky Mountain way **  
**Couldn't get much higher **  
**Out to pasture **  
**Think it's safe to say **  
**Time to open fire_

 **12**

 **Puntos de partida**

 **Autumn:**

Lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello con suavidad con una mano y su espalda con la otra, cuando él se acomodó contra su pecho. Le gustaba disfrutar de eso, aunque lo sentía a la vez extraño pero familiar. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Dean que aquello no le parecía diferente. Pero a la vez sí lo era, porque en lugar de escuchar la respiración de él al otro lado del colchón, la sentía rebotar contra su piel, contra su propio pecho haciéndole cosquillas. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y aun más le gustó que él la rodeara con sus brazos, en un gesto cariñoso que a ella le hizo sentir que todo iba bien, que aquello no había sido solo un polvo. Que las cosas entre los dos no habían muerto. Rió suavemente al escucharle, divertida por que, definitivamente ese era el Dean de siempre.

-Por Dios... No quiero imaginarme cómo eres cuando rindes a completo rendimiento...- dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior. Se mantuvo allí, acariciando su espalda con suavidad durante unos segundos más, y finalmente carraspeó.

-¿Quieres... -dijo, lamentando romper el silencio- quieres que hablemos de... todo esto...?

 **Dean:**

Sonrió por la respuesta de ella, aunque le provocó ciertas dudas. Ella era un vampiro y seguro que había estado con otrosvampiros cuyo aguante sería mayor que el de un humano, aunque se tratase de Dean Winchester. No dejarla satisfecha sería un insulto a su orgullo y no se lo permitiría. Todos esos pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando preguntó si quería hablar sobre el tema. ¿Quería hablar sobre ello? No lo sabía, pero no quedaba más opción. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo y cuánto más tiempo pasase sería peor. Se separó de ella para tumbarse sobre la cama a su lado, con la espalda sobre el edredón y sus manos bajo su cabeza, en la nuca.

-No tenemos otra opción... Tú eres un vampiro y yo me dedico a mataros...-comentó con cierto pesar porque recordó cómo se había enterado de la realidad de la rubia y lo que sintió. La rabia, el dolor, la frustración, el engaño, la falsedad... Todos esos sentimientos que le desbordaron.

-Me engañaste, Autumn... No me dijiste quien...- se corrigió- qué eres... Yo siempre fui sincero contigo...

No le estaba recriminando nada pero eso era lo que pensaba. Sabía que si ella no le había dicho nada era porque no sabría cómo se lo tomaría él .

 **Autumn:**

Compuso una mueca de fastidio cuando finalmente él se separo de ella, saliendo de su interior. Mierda. Se había acostumbrado a él. Movió las caderas para acostumbrarse al vacío y se giró en la cama, quedando de lado. Pero se notaba incómoda. Necesitaba limpiarse. Por lo que le hizo una señal con la mano pidiéndole tiempo muerto, y se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesilla para coger el paquete de toallitas húmedas. Además, aquel breve período de tiempo le dio ventaja para pensar qué decir. Volvió a acomodarse a su lado, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de él, acariciando su cabello con una mano y enredando sus piernas con las de él, haciendo suaves caricias con su pie en el gemelo masculino.

-Sí... Está claro que estamos en bandos opuestos... - asintió- Pero no soy lo que piensas, Dean... Y por favor... No pienses que te engañé, o que jugué contigo.- negó con la cabeza y al final, para hablar de eso prefirió sentarse en la cama.

-Por que no lo hice, Dean... Te lo aseguro. No esperaba llegar tan lejos... No esperaba...- y tuvo que callarse por que... ¿qué decir? Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Se había enamorado de él? ¿Eso era?- ...que me gustases tanto...- concluyó.

 **Dean:**

Esperó con calma a que ella se limpiase y respondiese a lo que él había dicho. Guardó silencio para que pudiese expresarse con libertad. Por una vez, él estaba siendo paciente y escuchaba sus palabras comprendiendo el significado de éstas.

-¿Acaso... puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando vi ese retrato tuyo...? ¿Las cosas que pasaron por mi mente...? Porque lo primero que pensé fue que estuviste jugando conmigo, comprobar cuanto tiempo tardaría el tonto de Dean en darse cuenta que con la mujer con la que comparte cama es un...- le costaba pronunciar esa palabra - un vampiro...

No podía negarse que sentía algo realmente fuerte por ella para estar ahora desnudo delante suya y no quemando su cuerpo. No solo por eso, si no para confiar en ella y creer en sus palabras. No obstante, no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que estaba traicionando todo en lo que había creído, las enseñanzas de su padre, su procedencia...

-Autumn necesitas sangre para vivir. Y no me digas que eres como esos de "Crepúsculo" que se alimentan de animales del bosque... De la madre de Bambi -se giró algo incomodo con la conversación, dando la espalda a la mujer- Haces daño a las personas... Quizás no las mates pero aún así, les haces daño... dudo que se te ofrezcan humanos como tu cena..Además, ni siquiera entiendo qué tipo de vampiro eres... te he visto comer, beber...

 **Autumn:**

Cuando vio cómo él le daba la espalda frunció el ceño y gateó en la cama hasta él, para apoyar su barbilla en su hombro.

-Dean... - susurró- Si te hubiera dicho lo que era desde el principio me hubieras matado sin miramientos... Lo sabes... - acariciaba su brazo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, y al final cogió su mano y tiró de esta de manera mimosa para sentarle en la cama. Y, como si fuese una niña pequeña que busca protección, se sentó sobre sus piernas. Y, tras eso, sujetó suavemente el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-Mírame... ¿Crees que soy mala? ¿Has tenido noticias de gente muerta o herida en los lugares que hemos visitado, aparte de lo pertinente a los casos que tratábamos...?- negó con su cabeza suavemente y acarició una de las mejillas de él con una mano mientras la otra se trasladaba a la nuca de él- No hago daño a nadie... No he matado a nadie desde hace... muchísimo tiempo, casi desde que nací como vampiro... No mato personas, Dean. Solo me alimento. Pero te aseguro que estas vuelven a sus hogares sanas y salvas y por su propio pie... -frunció los labios sin saber cómo continuar- ¿No te das cuenta de que mi único miedo era hacerte daño? ¿Sabes por qué no te besé siquiera una sola vez? Por que tenía muchísimo miedo de perder el control y...- sintió un escalofrío solo de imaginarlo, y no pudo decirlo.- Solo quería protegerte, Dean... Eres... -tragó saliva- Eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado desde que existo y no podía arriesgarme a perderte...- dijo, negando con la cabeza.

 **Dean:**

Las explicaciones de la mujer calaron hondo dentro del cazador pero aún así se sentía contrariado. Llevaba demasiadotiempo guiándose por un único patrón: si encontraba una criatura no humana debía matarlo. Era sencillo y limpio. Ahora podía ver más allá, no todos eran iguales. No todos eran malos ni monstruos. Algunos, como era el caso de la mujer que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, eran seres que no habían olvidado lo qué es ser una persona, alguien con sentimientos. No había una sola escala, blanco o negro. Para Dean ya no.. había más grises. Y ahora tenía que plantearse si deseaba que Autumn siguiese a su lado, si podía permitirse que uno de los seres a los que se dedicaba a cazar, le acompañase en sus cacerías, y para tomar esa decisión necesitaba más información. No solo necesitaba, también quería saber más.

-Yo crecí pensando que todos los seres sobrenaturales eran malos y había que matarlos, sin excepción alguna... Y ahora me encuentro en esta situación... En una realmente complicada. La mujer que... me gusta... es uno de esos seres que cazo. Tengo que romper mis propios principios, cambiar mi ideología... Y estoy dispuesto a ello.. - Alzó su mirada hacía ella- Estoy dispuesto a eso por ti... Pero no estoy dispuesto a volver a vivir lo de hace unas horas... Aún con todos esos malos sentimientos en mi interior, el que más me machacaba era el no saber nada de ti, que no me cogieras el teléfono... Dime que esto valdrá la pena, Autumn... Necesito que no vuelva a haber mentiras entre nosotros, que confíes en mi como yo lo hice contigo... que me cuentes todo sobre ti... ¿Por qué comes comida humana?¿Cuándo te convertiste?¿Cómo? Son tantas cosas... Siento que todo lo que sé sobre ti es mentira, una fachada y aun así puedo ver a la misma mujer...

 **Autumn:**

Apenas podía hacerse una idea de lo mal que había debido sentirse él durante esos dos días en que no había sabido nada deella. Y mucho menos lo utilizado y tonto que debía haberse sentido cuando descubrió el pastel. Si el caso hubiera sido al contrario, ella se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

-Perdóname... Perdona por no cogerte el teléfono, por mantenerte en la inopia estos dos días. No ha sido justo por mi parte, pero tampoco sabía qué más hacer... Tenía que aclarar mis ideas porque tenía miedo, Dean... -apretó sus labios un momento al recordar la sensación- Tenía mucho miedo de descubrir odio en tu mirada cuando me mirases... Tenía tanto miedo de perderte que me paralizaba...- suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro durante unos instantes. Al final, al cabo de unos segundos, colocó esa mano contra el pecho del cazador y prosiguió.

-Haremos que valga la pena, Dean. No voy a fallarte, te lo prometo... Sé que todo esto le da una patada a todo en lo que crees y... No sabes lo pequeña que me siento en este momento en que me dices que estás dispuesto a cambiar tu forma de pensar con respecto a esto...- sonrió de pura alegría por que, definitivamente no iba a perderle, y no pudo evitar dejar una serie de cortos besos en sus labios, disfrutando de la sensación de poder hacerlo con total libertad. Al finalizar acarició su nariz con la de él- Te juro que responderé todas tus preguntas, Dean. A todo...Pregunta lo que quieras. No más secretos... Ni uno solo... Prometido.

 **Dean:**

Las palabras de ella llegaron al corazón del cazador, sentía la sinceridad de ellas tanto en el tono de voz de lavampiresa como en la mirada. Y si eso no era una declaración de... ¿Qué? ¿Amor? A lo mejor no de un sentimiento tan grande, pero sí de que él era importante para ella, tanto o más, como ella lo era para él. Por eso guardó silencio, porque quería memorizar la unión de cada sílaba y el contraste de éstas, la entonación, su mirada, el olor del cuerpo de ella, el recuerdo de uno de los momentos más importantes para él, con mayor carga emotiva. Ella tenía medo de perderle, el mismo miedo que él sintió al no saber nada de ella, al descubrir que había sido engañado, a que la primera vez en que se mostraba tal y como era fuese un engaño...

Antes de plantear todas las cuestiones que turbaban su mente, todas esas preguntas para las que quería una respuesta, debía ordenarlas. Saber qué tenía mayor prioridad, cuales quería saber ya y cuales podían esperar. No podía bombardearla a preguntas sin más. Por una vez debía crear un orden, y por ese motivo, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos o unos minutos, no supo cuanto tiempo. Lo mejor sería comenzar con algo que era claro.

-Hiciste bien, Autumn. Pensándolo bien, tomaste la decisión correcta. Si me hubiese enterado antes de tiempo, si no me importases como me importas ahora... No hubiese dudado en terminar con tu vida... - carraspeo para pasar la dureza de esas palabras o para quitar el amargor de estas- Ya sé tu nombre... Pero no sé cuándo te convertiste, ni tampoco por qué no eres como los vampiros a los que me he enfrentado hasta ahora, por qué comes, por qué bebes,... vamos a ir por partes... - sonrió por la frase que no había continuado: "...como dijo Jack El Destripador"

 **Autumn:**

Se apartó el cabello del rostro y escondió uno de los mechones detrás de una de sus orejas. Tenía que sintetizar bien las respuestas. Ordenar toda una vida en forma de frases cortas. Resumir bastante bien. Lo justo para que Dean la entendiese lo mejor posible, sin dejarse nada en el tintero.

-A ver... Como sabes... Me llamo Evangeline Isabella Rosemont...- comenzó- Nací en el año 1206 en Francia, en el Ducado de Borgoña. Era hija de uno de los señores feudales de aquella época y era feliz...- asintió y agachó la mirada, al recordar por primera vez en voz alta en mucho tiempo sus origenes- Tenía todo lo que quería, ¿sabes? Era guapa, joven, rica, tenía una familia que me adoraba... Mi vida era perfecta. Pero me faltaba algo. Debía desposarme, y mis padres eligieron a un hombre maravilloso para mi. Era apuesto, era agradable, inteligente, había combatido en las cruzadas junto al rey... Aunque era algo mayor para mi, ya que me sacaba veinte años, me trataba muy bien.. Pero yo era joven y una loca...- se encogió de hombros- Eso no ha cambiado... Y supongo que me rebelé contra aquello. No quería casarme con alguien a quien no amaba. Yo y mis sueños románticos...-hizo una breve pausa- Entonces, en una de las fiestas de mi padre apareció Mattheus y quedé prendada de él... Era el sueño de toda niña bien criada. Joven (o eso pensaba yo), guapo, adinerado y con un gran patrimonio... Él no me hizo daño... Más bien salvó mi vida. Bueno. A su modo... Pues mi padre descubrió mi idilio con Mattheus y ordenó a sus hombres que me dieran una lección...- carraspeó y apartó la mirada, ya que aquello era doloroso y prefería ahorrarles a ambos los detalles macabros- Mattheus me encontró en las afueras de los terrenos de mi padre. Estaba al borde de la muerte y... Él me salvó la vida y me convirtió en... esto... En un vampiro...

Se atrevió a mirar a Dean a los ojos.

-No sé qué clase de vampiros has tratado tú pero nosotros solemos hacernos pasar por humanos muchas veces, de ahí que nuestro mecanismo de mimetización nos deje comer comida humana... Aunque no nos mantiene con vida, ni de lejos. Necesitamos sangre. Es un hecho. De lo contrario podemos perder la cabeza o morir... Como también morimos si salimos a la luz del sol... Pero para eso yo tengo este anillo...- dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha donde reposaba un anillo con una piedra pequeña de lapislázuli azul- Es mágico e intransferible...

 **Dean:**

Escuchó lo que Autumn tenía que decir y cuanto más avanzaba en su historia su rostro iba adquiriendo una mueca diferente. Parecía más una novela que una vida. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo habitación tenía más de ochocientos años y provenía de Francia. Se había criado como una niña rica y mimada, y él, cazador, sentía que no podían ser más diferentes. Una época distinta, familias diferentes, niñez, experiencias... Y aún así se entendían .

-Vale... demasiada información... - suspiró algo agobiado por todo le que le había contado la rubia- Necesito... Uff...

Dejó sus manos en la cintura de la mujer para que ella se levantase. Necesitaba moverse pues su cabeza estaba embotada, sin tener nada claro. Fue a por su ropa y se vistió para hacer algo normal y así relajarse. Con los pantalones ya puestos se volvió a dirigir a ella-

-¿1206? ¿En serio?... ¿Eres de Europa? Llevas más de ochocientos años por la tierra... - se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviéndolo y las dejó en su nuca, entrelazadas la una con la otra - Si que eres vieja...

 **Autumn:**

En cuanto notó que él quería que se levantase supo que algo no iba bien. Demasiada información. Le había avasallado condatos y eso había sido demasiado. Se había pasado, no podía contar tantas cosas seguidas... Ni siquiera aunque él se lo hubiera pedido. Y de repente se sintió ridícula, ahí sentada, completamente desnuda, siguiéndole con la mirada sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Se abrazó los brazos, cubriendo de alguna forma sus pechos.

-Dean, yo...- titubeó. Ni siquiera sabíacómo empezar. Ni si debía decirle nada. Finalmente, suspiró y se levantó de la cama para llegar hasta él, posando sus manos en su cintura, y tironeando muy suavemente de una de las trevillas del pantalón de él hacia sí.

-Vale... Demasiada información por hoy... -asintió y cuando le tuvo cerca posó sus manos en el abdomen de él para ascender hacia su pecho-Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos por qué hablar de esto ahora... - negó con la cabeza a lapar que rodeaba la cintura de él con sus brazos.

 **Dean:**

Se quedó con la camiseta en la mano sin atreverse a ponérsela cuando ella rompió la distancia de ellos. Su miradadescendió a los ojos contrarios y asintió levemente. Tenía razón era demasiada información por ese día, necesitaba asimilarla poco a poco. No es fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana, dejar todas tus creencias de lado de golpe. Dejar tusenseñanzas de lado, o todo lo que su padre le dijo...

Sacudió la cabeza en un acto casi imperceptible, no quería pensar ahora en eso, preguntarse si le estaba traicionando, si su padre le odiaría por estar con el enemigo por acostarse con él, porquererlo, o por abrazarlo como estaba haciendo. Sus brazos de forma inconsciente rodearon el cuerpo de la vampiresa,dejando caer antes la camiseta. Se sentía realmente bien así, con ella entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento... Me cuesta asimilar todo esto, es complicado. No sé si estoy actuando bien... - apoyó su mentón, con cuidado, sobre la cabeza de lavampiresa y cerro los ojos dejando ir un largo suspiro. Uno de esos con los que pretendes que todos tus pesares salgancon él y al volver a aspirar aire nuevo, sentirte libre o aliviado.

 **Autumn:**

Se estrechó contra su pecho, enterrando el rostro contra este, ya que era casi dos palmos más baja que él. No dijo, nada. Almenos no inmediatamente ya que entendía que él se sentía contrariado cuando ella había puesto toda su vida patas arribade un solo plumazo. Acarició suavemente su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, desde abajo hacia arriba, o todo lo arribaque la cómoda posición le dejaba. Se sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos... Eso no había cambiado. Los brazos de Dean sehabían convertido en el lugar más seguro que había conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, siglos...

-Escucha... - dijo,alzando la cabeza al final mientras también alzaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla de él.

-No tienes por qué asimilarlo todo ahora mismo... No tienes por qué... Y tampoco tienes que decidir qué hacer en este mismo momento...- negócon su cabeza.- Tómate tu tiempo... Todo el que necesites... Pero no me alejes, Dean... Por favor... ¿Harás eso por mi?-preguntó antes de morderse el labio suavemente.

 **Dean:**

Estaba realmente confuso pero las palabras de ella siempre eran una especie de bálsamo, le relajaban y le hacíansentir mejor. Él mismo se dio cuenta cuando la vio en su puerta y no pudo ejecutar la acción que llevaba horas revoloteando por su cabeza. Actuó a la inversa y terminóen la cama con ella. Eso era lo que le dictaba su corazón, no alejarla y seguir cerca de ella. Dejar de lado todas suspreocupacionespor el momento ya que no le acarrearian nada bueno.

-No quiero alejarte... Me gusta estar cerca de ti y es complicado **a** similar todo... - En ese momento su estómago rugió mostrándole que estaba muerto de hambre. Un hecho que aprovechó para así zanjar la conversación entre ambos. Hablarían más adelante pero cuando él estuviese más tranquilo y con la cabeza despejada, pues si seguía a ese ritmo, sentía que se volvería loco.

-Tengo hambre... ¿Quieres que pida algo decomer? ¿Comida china?

No es que fuera un amante de la comida china pero sabía que a ella si le gustaba bastante- Puedo pedir y tú mientras te das una ducha... Que como sigas pululando desnuda por aquí, terminaremos otra vez en la cama.

 **Autumn:**

Alza una ceja al oír la llamada natural del estómago de Dean. ¿Cuanto haría que había comido por última vez con todoaquel trajín? No quería planteárselo y sentirse mas culpable. Mordió su labio inferior al oírle y alzó las cejas a la vezque descendía la mirada para ver su cuerpo desnudo pegado al de Dean.

-¿Te distrae verme desnuda, Winchester...?- rió suavemente antes de sacudir la cabeza para acto seguido ponerse de puntillas y dejar un beso bajo el labio inferior deél.

-Me voy a duchar...- susurró contra sus labios y tal cual, se separó del cuerpo masculino para ir a alcanzar algo deropa limpia de la maleta que se había dejado allí. -Pideme arroz tres delicias y... pollo con almendras...- dijo, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

 **Dean:**

Se mordió el labio inferior por un lateral al escuchar las palabras de la vampiresa, y apartó su mirada del cuerpo femenino ¿Qué si le distraía? Más que eso... Esa mujer le volvía loco, le encantaba hasta límites insospechados.

-Para nada... - respondió sin demasiada confianza. Cuando ella se separó de él, aprovechó para darle un pequeño cachete en el trasero.

\- Arroz tres delicias y pollo... Entendido, Evangeline - comentó con cierta picardia sin apartar su mirada de la joven, repasando su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la mujer, Dean fue capaz de moverse para ir al ordenador y buscar dónde pedir algo de comer. Mientras esperaba a que el repartidor llegase, Dean hizo algo insólito en él, comenzó a recoger la habitación. Sobre todo, los papeles y carpetas que adornaban el suelo y que habían sido testigos de lo que pasó entre la vampiresa y el cazador minutos antes.

 **Autumn:**

Se fue al baño con la sensación del cachete de Dean en su trasero. Parecía que no, pero ese hombre tenía fuerza, y a pesar de ser ella un vampiro, le había pillado con la guardia baja. Se mordió el labio inferior tras cerrar la puerta y se miró en el espejo sin poder creerse todavía el giro tan espectacular y raro que había dado aquella noche. Hacía menos de dos horas había pensado que aquel sería su último día sobre la tierra, y sin embargo, había terminado entre las sábanas de una cama de motel con Dean Winchester entre sus piernas. Y bajo ellas. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitar que esa sonrisa que llevaba desde que se había separado de Dean hacía unos segundos, aflorase a sus labios. Y con la sensación de sentirse bien y libre se metió en la ducha. Aunque aún quedaban secretos entre ellos. Demasiados como para contarlos en una sola noche si no quería que al cazador le estallase la cabeza. Cuando salió del baño creyó que estaba soñando. Sinceramente. Dean se había dedicado a limpiar el estropicio que entre los dos habían causado. Incluso había recogido y doblado la ropa de ella y la había dejado sobre la cama.

-Vaya... Si no supiera qué hora es pensaría que ha pasado por aquí el servicio de habitaciones...- rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a él, a la vez que se secaba el pelo con una toalla e intentaba que la otra toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo no resbalase por este.

 **Dean:**

El comentario de Autumn consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y molestarle a partes iguales, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Muy graciosa... Sólo intentaba hacerte feliz... O que no me des el coñazo con que la habitación está hecha un desastre, doña perfecta - dijo con un tono burlón mientras extendía los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacía arriba, en un gesto entre indiferenciay "no le des importancia".

-Anda, vístete. El repartidor debe de estar a punto de.. - en ese preciso instantese escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta que dejaron a Dean con la frase a medias y con una expresión de "Si lo llego a decir antes..."

-Voy a encargarme y tú escóndete unpoco, ¿No? - comentó mientras iba hasta la puerta. Al abrir se acomodó contra el marco de ésta para evitar todo lo posible la visión de la habitación, o mejor dicho, de Autumn. Pagó al joven y tras coger las bolsas con la comida, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-A comer... - comentó sacando los platos con algo de prisa.

 **Autumn:**

Iba a responder algo al cazador, algo para picarle. Algo que le molestase un poquito. Solo por las ganas de jugar, pero antes de poder decir nada más o siquiera darle tiempo a vestirse con algo de ropa alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y la rubia rió entre dientes cuando Dean le dijo que se vistiese. Le resultaba adorable que quisiera que la visión de su cuerpo desnudo se reservara solo para él. Por que, hablando claramente.. .Tras ochocientos años sobre la tierra eso del pudor era cosa del pasado para la rubia. Mientras se escondía un poco de la visión que pudiera haber desde la puerta, y rebuscaba en su maleta buscando algo que ponerse no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, también físicamente Dean trataba de que nadie más que él pudiera verla así.

"Si cuando quiere tiene un punto tierno. Egoísta, sí... Pero tierno...", pensaba la rubia mientras seleccionaba una de sus camisetas para dormir, y un sencillo culotte de color blanco. Para cuando Dean cerró la puerta y dejó la comida sobre la mesa, la rubia ya se había acercado hasta esta, situándose casi a la espalda del cazador. En un gesto cariñoso posó sus manos en la cintura de él y pasó la punta de su nariz por la espalda masculina sin poder evitar sonreír por esa caricia tan tonta pero intima.

-Hmmm...- musitó mientras se separaba de él casi con pereza y tomaba asiento- Huele de maravilla. ¿No te encanta la comida china?- preguntó subiendo ambas piernas sobre la silla y cruzándolas para sentarse "como un indio". Sí, era de mala educación, pero qué más daba. Además, una parte de ella quería demostrarle a Dean que ya no era la niña mimada que le había contado que fue cuando era humana.

 **Dean:**

Al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cintura, una sonrisa surcó sus labios de forma instantánea. Pero notar esa caricia en su espalda consiguió que su cuerpo se estremeciese por un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Le pasó su comida y el cogió uno de esos tuppers (de plástico) con ternera. Observó como ella se sentaba, sin poder contenerse y darle un buen un repaso, centrándose en las largas piernas de la joven. Llevaba una vestimenta de lo más cotidiano y cómoda, y no era la primera vez que la veía así pero recordar que hacía unos minutos había estado entre esas piernas, le hizo reaccionas. O más bien, a una zona concreta de su anatomía. Su entrepierna palpitó sin poder evitarlo, algo que le obligó, para no cometer una locura, a apartar su mirada de ella y centrarse en la comida.

Se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, y ya que había la suficiente confianza y que Dean Winchester no era un hombre con unos modales demasiado exquisitos, se dejó caer sobre la silla para colocar sus pies en el otro extremo de la mesa acomodando su espalda contra el respaldo y echando la silla hacía atrás sosteniéndose sólo en las dos patas traseras. Se había comido medio tupper cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-Oye... Autumn, ¿tú sabes algo de los vampiros que hay en la ciudad...?- preguntó recordando la preocupación del día en que iban a por ellos -

 **Autumn:**

Casi pudo escuchar el flujo de la sangre de Dean corriendo hasta su entrepierna, así que ocultó una sonrisa mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y cogía uno de sus tuppers, el del pollo con almendras, y se acomodaba en su silla para comer. Tuvo que contenerse muchísimo, por que cosas como el pulso acelerado de Dean o la certeza de que su sangre se estaba acumulando en punto exacto de la anatomía masculina, eran dos cosas demasiado estimulantes para la vampira. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse si no quería que la comida terminase desparramada por el suelo.

Pero casi se atragantó al escuchar a Dean. No por que quisiera ocultarle nada sobre los vampiros, Mattheus o cualquiera de ellos, si no por que tras lo acontecido los últimos dos días se había olvidado de su pesadilla y de que seguramente Dean aún seguía en peligro. Dejó su tupper apresuradamente sobre la mesa y se tapó los labios con una mano.

-Mierda, Dean...- Ahora ambas manos acariciaban su rostro sin saber por donde empezar a contar qué.

-Sí. Los conozco... Los conozco y son brutales, Dean. Son increíblemente fuertes, rápidos, sigilosos, pueden partirte el cuello tan fácilmente como tú doblas una botella de plástico...-colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Dean, tras girarse hacia él, y le acarició suavemente- Dime que no irás tras ellos... Por favor... Puedo protegerte de un wendigo, pero no de todos ellos...- negó con la cabeza- He vivido con ellos y les he visto hacer cosas horribles. Por eso me fui y les abandoné hace tres siglos...

 **Dean:**

Dejó su tupper de comida sobre la mesa al ver la cara de ella. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para ver que era un tema que preocupaba a Autumn. Algo que no tardó en mostrar ella misma mediante sus palabras. Aunque la mujer dijese que eran muy fuertes, antiguos y demás cosas, Dean no podía dejar ese trabajo a medias, tenía que hacerse cargo de ese grupo de asesinos. No dudaba que ella levase razón pero tampoco pensaba que fuesen para tanto. Mucho más cuando dijo" protegerte". Llevaba años cazando sin tenerla a su lado y esa frase era una puñalada a su orgullo, tanto como hombre como cazador. Frunció el ceño y bajó las piernas de la mesa con cierto cabreo, se dirigió hasta la nevera para coger una cerveza y así calmarse en cierta medida. La abrió y tras darle un buen trago, ya volvió a retomar el contacto visual con la mujer.

-Es mi trabajo. No puedo permitir que sigan matando, Autumn... - su voz era dura y segura - A esto es a lo que me dedico y ya deberías saber que no soy un hombre que se asuste. No necesito tu protección, me puedo valer por mi mismo - sentenció con voz demasiada segura y algo de ego - Mañana iré a la casa donde están y me encargaré de matarlos. No sería la primera vez... - Terminó diciendo llevándose la cerveza a la los labios y con una sonrisa de superioridad, no con ella si no para con esos vampiros.

 **Autumn:**

Cuando Dean se levantó de la mesa con ese aire ofuscado, la rubia se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entrar en razón. Si se enfrentaba a ellos, lo matarían. Era un hecho, no una probabilidad. Y la sola idea de verle morir le revolvía el estómago.

-Dean, por favor...- musitó ella suavemente sin mirarle, sin saber qué decir para que la escuchara y cambiara de idea. Finalmente se levantó y acudió hasta él apartando con suavidad la cerveza de sus labios para que la mirase.

-Dean... Escúchame... -comenzó, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él con mimo- No se trata de lo buen cazador que seas... Se trata de que no te has enfrentado nunca a algo como ellos... No sabes la fuerza que tienen...- negó con la cabeza- Nadie humano puede enfrentarse a ellos y salir de allí a pie. ¿Acaso crees que eres el primero que lo intenta?- su voz se denotaba claramente afectada, ya que el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido en Londres era más que vívido en su cabeza en ese momento.

-Pueden matarte sin tocarte... Les bastará usar la compulsión y conseguirán que te rajes el cuello con tu propio machete...- dijo, notando un sabor amargo en su garganta y como sus lacrimales quemaban. Pero no iba a llorar, o al menos no quería. No. No quería hacer un drama de aquello.

 **Dean:**

Le resultaba demasiado extraño que hubiese unos vampiros tan fuertes, nunca había conocido a ninguno que pudiese contra él y eso le hacía sentir poderoso y confiado. Tanto, que pensó que ella estaba intentando protegerles. Una idea no muy lógica pero que a él le servía, antes de enfrentarse a la idea de tener que dejar de lado ese caso.

-Autumn, ¿no estarás protegiéndolos? No digo que sea realmente de forma voluntaria, más bien, por el tiempo que pasaste con ellos... - No había escuchado la palabra "compulsión"en su vida, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Compulsión? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó de forma interrogativa - Nunca lo he escuchado antes... Un vampiro no es capaz de manipular a un humano como si fuese su títere – dijo con cierto mal humor e incluso temor, al no saber a qué se enfrentaba – Autumn... Basta. Dime todo lo que sepas de ellos... -

 **Autumn:**

No se lo podía creer. En cuanto Dean le preguntó si estaba protegiendo a Mattheus y su clan, los labios de la rubia se abrieron en una mueca de estupefacción por que no se esperaría en mil años que le dijera algo parecido.

-¿De verdad... de verdad crees que los estoy protegiendo...?- parpadeó perpleja y se pasó las manos por el rostro unos segundos- No, Dean Winchester. No los estoy protegiendo. Estoy intentando salvar tu culo...- sacudió la cabeza y le miró sin saber cómo hacérselo entender. ¿Cómo explicarle la fuerza que tenía un vampiro de su clase? Suspiró profundamente y en un movimiento rápido, a velocidad vampírica, le arrebató de la mano la cerveza que se estaba tomando, y la zarandeó en el aire delante de su rostro. Rodeó el cuerpo de la botella de vidrio con una de sus manos y apretó. Un segundo después se hacia añicos, desparramándose todo por el suelo. Ella extendió la mano hacia él, quitándose unas cuantas esquirlas de vidrio que se le habían clavado en la piel. Su palma sangraba, pero en cuanto el vidrio fue retirado, las heridas empezaron a regenerarse hasta dejar la piel lisa e intacta. Esperaba no haberle asustado.

-¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

 **Dean:**

Estaba procesando la pregunta de ella y su respuesta hubiese terminado siendo un "no". Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar pues de un segundo a otro, la cerveza que tenía en una de sus manos pasó a ser propiedad de la vampiresa. Se preguntaba que estaba intentando demostrar, aunque lo de la gran velocidad le había quedado bastante claro, nunca se había enfrentado a vampiros con tanta rapidez y cuando vio como la cerveza se rompía en mil añicos delante de sus ojos, tampoco contra vampiros con tanta fuerza. Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa e incluso cierto temor. Tenía que acabar con ese grupo de vampiros pero con la demostración de Autumn, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Todas las respuestas las tenía la mujer y ella sólo tenía intención de hacerle cambiar de idea...

-Entiendo a qué te refieres... Nunca he visto a nadie de tu especie moverse y tener la fuerza que tu acabas de demostrarme... - carraspeó algo incomodo por la situación en la que se estaba viendo. Tanto como hombre como cazador. No era oponente para ese grupo de vampiros - Aunque me muestres ésto, debes de entenderme tú a mí. No puedo dejar que ellos sigan matando gente, y debo intentar pararles aunque mi vida sea destruida por el camino... Autumn, esto es a lo que me dedico... De la misma forma... Tendréis algún punto débil, ¿no? - En eso residía su esperanza. En que hubiese alguna forma de acabar con ellos.

No podía usar la luz del sol en su contra porque tendrían un anillo, como Autumn, para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Por mucho que él supiese pelear no conseguiría aguantar contra seres que se mueven a tal velocidad que ni es capaz de verlos. Cuánto menos, era uno de los casos más complicados a los que se tendría que enfrentar.

 **Autumn:**

Estaba claro que no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea. No podría hacerle entender la brutalidad de Mattheus y los suyos. Y, para cuando lo viera en primera persona, quizás fuera demasiado tarde. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y acudió a sentarse en el borde de la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos y suspirando con suavidad. -Hay algo a lo que no somos inmunes...- dijo, al final- Pero no tengo suficiente.. .Lo gasté casi todo en Londres...- dijo, alzando la cabeza.

-¿Conoces una planta llamada verbena?- preguntó- Esa planta nos hace daño... No es suficiente para matarnos pero sí para dejarnos fuera de juego- dijo. a sabiendas de que le estaba rebelando a Dean la manera de hacerle daño a ella misma.- Eso y... Una estaca de madera en el corazón. ¡Puf! Cadáver de vampiro- dijo, sin demasiado énfasis haciendo un atisbo de un movimiento como de arte de magia con las manos. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo y se levantó.

-Vale... Si vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos te entrenaré. Tienes que saber cómo reaccionar ante alguien con velocidad vampírica y reflejos incapaces de ser detectados por el ojo humano...

 **Dean:**

La información que la vampiresa le había dado al cazador era suficiente como para poder acabar con ellos. El problema estaba en otro asunto; la verbena era una planta. Sí. Pero él no sabía dónde podrían encontrarla por allí... Y no solo eso: No es que fuese una planta fácil de conseguir. Tendrían que investigar si en alguna tienda del pueblo podrían comprarla. El segundo radicaba en si una estaca en el corazón bastaría para acabar con esos vampiros, ¿cómo llegar hasta ellos sin antes terminar con el cuello partido o algo peor?

Por lo que la idea de Autumn sobre hacer entrenamiento para que sus reflejos aumentasen era clave en ese caso. No era una idea que le agradase del todo, no obstante, no le quedaba más opción. Era curioso como el maestro se convertía en aprendiz para poder evolucionar como cazador. No es que fuese un hombre machista pero como hombre que era, en cierta medida, su orgullo estaba siendo herido.

" _Todo sea por acabar con_ _esos malditos chupa-sangres",_ se dijo a si mismo para convencerse de que no tenía más opción.

-En cuanto a la verbena... Podemos informarnos acerca de si podemos conseguirla en alguna tienda de herbología... Que vivan las nuevas tecnologías - proclamó con una sonrisa no del todo sincera.

\- Será divertido ver como me enseñas... - otra frase que no era del todo sincera. Era demasiado orgulloso y cabezota, por lo que hacer de alumno no se le daba demasiado bien. No solamente eso, si tenemos en cuenta el carácter de ambos, sería algo duro.

 **Autumn:**

De acuerdo entonces...- dijo antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza- Primero, conseguir verbena. Segundo, entrenarte. Tercero... Ir a por ellos...- dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello y esbozando un suave suspiro- Y cuarto, tratar de que no te maten o me volveré loca...

Dijo eso último mirándole a los ojos en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente esbozó una leve sonrisa algo triste antes de levantarse de la cama y alargar la mano para acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla del cazador, como si algo pesimista dentro de ella le dijese que esa era una de sus últimas oportunidades para hacer aquello.

Retiró su mano y se alejó de él de camino hacia la mesa para tirar los tupper vacíos y guardar los que aún tenían comida. Se le había revuelto el estómago. Y además no le hacía falta comer aquello, por lo que unos minutos después la mesa estaba recogida. -Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que os vayamos a la cama... Mañana tenemos un día duro por delante...- dijo cogiendo la mano de él y tirando un poquito hacia la cama, hasta que finalmente lo pegó contra su propio cuerpo.

-¿Me abrazas?- preguntó alzando la mirada, y esta vez esbozando al final una sonrisa algo más amplia.

 **Dean:**

Algo en el interior del cazador se removió al escuchar sus últimas palabras: _"volverse loca"._ Oesa caricia que decía más que mil palabras. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el cosquilleo y la plenitud que le daba una simple caricia de esa mujer que ahora era su mundo.

-Y quinto... - sólo dijo eso y antes de que ella se alejase de él, aferró una de sus manos con la propia para tirar levemente de ella hacía él. Sus manos sujetaron el rostro de la mujer para que no tuviese escapatoria, y sus labios tomaron los contrarios en un beso lento y tan intenso que el cazador sentía que se deshacía en él. Al finalizar esa caricia de ambos labios, posó su frente en la contraria y cerró un momento sus ojos, como si se hiciese a la idea de que la volvía a tener a su lado y no era un sueño. Terminó de separarse para que ambos recogiesen la mesa.

-Sí, deberíamos ir a dormir... Tengo algo de sueño... - un bostezo cortó su frase y se estiró. Cogió su ropa de dormir para meterse en la cama y la miró sorprendido por esa pregunta pues no había pensado en otra forma de dormir que no fuera aquella.

-Claro...

 **Autumn:**

Esbozó una sonrisa y dio un ligero saltito en el sitio, alegre de nuevo como era ella. Y es que Autumn prefería que los enfados y preocupaciones no se exteriorizasen en su rostro por demasiado tiempo. En aquel momento quería disfrutar de esa cercanía tan estrecha, o más aún si cabe, de la que disponía con Dean. Dejó un rápido beso en los labios del cazador para dejar que se vistiera o desvistiera, en su caso.

Mientras él hacía lo propio, la rubia se introdujo dentro de las mantas. a tiempo para poder disfrutar del espectáculo que le brindaba la espalda desnuda de Dean, como también su torso. Cielos, ningún hombre la había tenido tan ensimismada. Nunca. Y mucho menos alguien mortal.

Pero Dean... él era otra historia. Se había convertido en algo infinitamente importante para ella. En alguien a quien necesitaba a su lado. Su calor, su mirada, su voz, sus ideas de loco y sus idas de olla. Cuando él se tumbó en la cama a su lado, no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en acomodarse contra su pecho, apoyando la mejilla contra este y rodeando su torso con uno de sus brazos. A su vez, y disfrutando de la nueva confianza, entrelazó perezosamente sus piernas con las de él.

-Echaba tanto de menos tu calor...- susurró esbozando una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios antes de comenzar a dejarse caer en un sueño reparador.


	13. Verbena

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo trece**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Dean y Autumn se ponían al día acerca de quien era ella y porqué le había ocultado información al cazador. Y también comenzaron a sopesar cómo enfrentarse a Mattheus y sus seguidores…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

" _The dark of the alley_ _  
_ _The breaking of day_ _  
_ _The head while I'm driving_ _  
_ _I'm driving"_

 **13**

 **Verbena**

 **Dean:**

Sonrió con ternura y correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad. Antes de quedarse dormido dejó un último beso en el cabello de la vampiresa, cerró los ojos y suspiró por esa nueva "relación" que había comenzado entre ambos. Una relación de mayor complicidad, sin limitaciones y sin más mentiras. El mundo de los sueños le fue sometiendo hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó antes que la vampiresa y con una energía que rebosaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo, se levantó para ir a comprar el desayuno. Antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación echó una mirada a la mujer que, dormida plácidamente en su cama, en la cama de ambos. Unos diez minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta con una bolsa de papel con un par de bollos y un par de cafés. Sabía que eso no la alimentaria de verdad, sin embargo, era una costumbre que ya tenía adquirida desde hacía tres meses atrás. Dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa y se metió al baño, sin hacer ruido, para darse un baño y estar listo cuando ella se despertase. Abrió el grifo de la bañera para que la caricia de las gotas de agua sobre su piel le relajasen un poco.

 **Autumn:**

Ni una sola pesadilla en toda la noche. Ni una sola, pues se mantenía bien estrechada entre los brazos del cazador. Y como ya había comprobado desde hacía tiempo, Dean era su mejor medicina. No había nada como dormir entre sus brazos para saber que nada malo podría acecharla. Tan profundamente durmió, que no se percató del hecho de que Dean se levantaba antes que ella. No se dio cuenta de que abandonaba la cama y ella se quedaba allí, plácidamente dormida, tumbada entre las mantas y sábanas, Dormida boca abajo y con un brazo bajo la almohada. Tampoco escuchó cómo él salía y entraba de la habitación o cuando se metió al baño. Lo único que la despertó fue el hecho de que Dean abriera el grifo de la ducha. O tal vez lo fueran los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las ventanas de la habitación del motel. Lo que sí supo es que, conforme despertaba comenzaba a olisquear un delicioso olor a café. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar que él había traído el desayuno, como hacían cada día. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **Dean:**

Tras unos minutos bajo el agua, salió de la ducha y se puso ropa interior limpia, y secándose el pelo salió a la habitación. Su mirada buscó de inmediato a la mujer con la que compartía cama.

-Buenos días, dormilona...- dijo con una sonrisa divertida al comprobar que la vampiresa estaba ya despierta- Menos mal que tenemos un día ajetreado... - comentaba con tono pillín para picarla.

Dejó colgada la toalla para ir hasta la mesa y coger uno de los cafés y tomar un buen trago. Esbozó una mueca de satisfacción por el sabor del líquido y lo volvió a posar sobre la mesa.

-Voy a mirar dónde podemos comprar esa planta... - comentaba mientras encendía el ordenador. Dedicó el tiempo que el ordenador tardaba en dar señales de vida a vestirse para estar preparado cuánto antes. Estaba lleno de energía y de buen humor, era fácil notarlo al verle con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios constantemente y canturreando una de esas canciones de rock que tanto le gustaban.

 **Autumn:**

Le gustaba aquel Dean optimista, aquel Dean contento que tarareaba canciones de The Credence Clearwater Revival mientras tecleaba en su ordenador. Y por eso la rubia se quedó unos minutos observándole mientras se vestía y demás. Estaba disfrutando de aquel Dean que parecía una persona totalmente nueva. Al final se decidió a levantarse de la cama, y se acercó hasta él, sentado a la mesa, para desde su espalda rodear su cuello con los brazos y dejar un suave beso en el hueco tras la oreja de él antes de mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja de forma traviesa.

-Vaya, vaya, Señor Winchester... Hoy se ha levantado de demasiado buen humor... ¿Es cosa mía o es el sexo lo que causa que se encuentre tan pletórico? - dijo con una sonrisilla burlona.

 **Dean:**

Buscaba sin cesar las direcciones de las posibles tiendas que hubiese en ese pueblo. Sus dedos viajaban de una tecla a otra, con algún descanso para tomar un sorbo de café, y volver de nuevo sobre el teclado. Estaban tan enfrascado en esa búsqueda que no notó cuando Autumn se acercó hasta él, hasta que sintió las manos de ella rodeando su cuerpo haciéndole sonreír. Sus dedos pararon de golpe al notar ese beso y el mordisco sobre su lóbulo, provocándole un pequeño y delicioso escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal. Arqueó levemente la espalda por ese escalofrió, negando levemente con la cabeza por la pregunta de ella. Le resulta divertido y estimulante tener ese trato y esos pequeños juegos que ambos mantenían constantemente. Ladea un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla de reojo y regalarle una sonrisa pícara.

-El sexo siempre consigue animarme... y más si es con una mujer como tú...

 **Autumn:**

Sonrió ampliamente al escucharle hablar y dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de apañárselas para sentarse sobre las piernas de Dean rodeando el cuello del cazador con uno de sus brazos y girando la cabeza hacia el ordenador.

\- ¿Hemos encontrado algo? - frunció los labios ojeando la página web, una de esas páginas donde venían las direcciones y teléfonos de diferentes herbolarios y tiendas de plantas y floristerías de la zona- Esto puede llevarnos todo el día, y puede que tengamos que saquear media ciudad...- hizo un mohín con los labios arrugando su nariz. - Así que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha...- se levantó del regazo de Dean y cogió su café aún templado para darle un largo trago.

-Dios... Esto está de muerte...- dijo con total y absoluta sensación de paz interior- Me voy a la ducha... Y en cuanto me vista, vamos a patearnos todo Richmond. ¿De acuerdo?

 **Dean:**

La vampiresa llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Tendrían que andar de tienda en tienda sin parar y, seguramente, les llevaría todo el día. No quedaba más opción. Ese era uno de los problemas de ese trabajo, no todo era acción, y tocaba dedicarse a recorrerse un pueblo o una ciudad para conseguir una simple pista, un material, o lo que fuera...

-De acuerdo. Me apunto las direcciones de las tiendas y nos ponemos... A no ser, que primero quieras que te haga compañía en la ducha... - Sabía que no funcionaría, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Mientras ella estaba en el baño y se vestía, Dean ultimaba lo necesario antes de salir. Las direcciones y números de teléfono de los herbolarios, si no conseguían nada en éstos, también tenía como opción las parafarmacias y anticuarios. Todo fuera por conseguir la verbena necesaria. Con la nota en el bolsillo de su vaquero y ya vestido, esperaba con su café en las manos tomando las últimas gotas que en éste quedaban.

 **Autumn:**

Ante la sugerencia de Dean de acompañarla a la ducha, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa divertida y coqueta, declinando la oferta, ya que eso les entretendría demasiado.

-Puede que esta noche...- le dedicó un guiño y desapareció en el baño antes de cerrar la puerta. Pocos minutos después ya salía envuelta en una de las toallas y se paseaba rápidamente por la habitación para coger algo de ropa que poder ponerse. Unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de manga corta, sus habituales botas y una chaqueta algo más abrigada ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de frío.

-Lista- le dijo al cazador mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta- Si podemos conseguir esencia de verbena será mejor que mejor- le sugirió- ¿Vamos allá?

Se había acercado hasta el pomo de la puerta y su mano ya rodeaba este.

 **Dean:**

Él como un hombre que finge ser un caballero, esperó a que la vampiresa abriese la puerta, sujetándola después y pasando tras ella. En la calle, sin proponérselo, volvió a ser el cazador de siempre, reduciendo al mínimo el contacto con ella, completamente centrado en la labor que tenían entre manos. En cuanto ambos estuvieron posicionados en sus respectivos asientos, ella en el del copiloto y él en el del conductor, hizo girar la llave del contacto para que su preciado coche arrancara. Su mirada fue a parar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, con complicidad y un cariño en sus ojos que ni el mismo sabía que mostraba.

-Vamos a ir por orden... A unas diez manzanas de aquí tenemos la primera tienda. Por lo que he podido ver de ella, no es demasiado grande, pero por probar no perdernos nada...

Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que encontrarían la verbena lo antes posible. Estar todo el día de tienda en tienda no era algo que le entusiasmase, Dean prefería terminar con eso cuanto antes, y patear el culo a esos chupasangres. Como todo en esta vida, hay que ir paso por paso, y no le quedaba más elección que hacer bien las cosas. Dedicaron toda la mañana a visitar todas las tiendas de la ciudad, con tan mala suerte, que ninguna de ellas tenía lo que necesitaban.

Con un humor de perros y un hambre que hacía rugir su estómago como si de un león se tratase, Dean entraba a la parafarmacia, que era la última opción que les quedaban. El resultado fue el mismo, a excepción de una cosa: les informaron que a unos cien kilómetros de dónde se encontraban, en el pueblo de al lado, había un viejo almacén que se encargaba de suministrar a tanto ganaderos, como jardineros, herbolarios... Allí podrían encontrar lo que buscaban.

 **Autumn:**

Dean no era el único que prefería separar trabajo y placer. Además, su cerebro lo hizo de forma automática. Pues fue, dedicarle una sonrisa a Dean mientras pasaba por su lado, e inmediatamente después, cuando estuvieron a pie de calle, centrarse solamente en el coche y en buscar todas las tiendas posibles donde poder encontrar verbena. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba y a cada farmacia, herbolario y anticuario por el que pasaban la rubia iba perdiendo más las esperanzas de poder encontrar la dichosa planta.

Dean, por su parte, parecía de muy mal humor. Y Autumn casi podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pues, conforme habían pasado las horas casi podía escuchar rugir su estómago por encima del sonido del ronroneo del motor. Por suerte para los dos, cuando Dean volvió al coche después de preguntar en la última parafarmacia de Richmond, le informó de que a unos cien kilómetros de allí había un almacén que se dedicaba a la recolección en masa de la planta. Y lo mejor era que también embotellaban la esencia de verbena. No supo por qué, pero Autumn se imaginó que esa gente sabía más de lo que decían y que si recogían y producían tantas cantidades de verbena era solo por una sola razón: Vampiros.

-Pues... ¿Vamos allá? - preguntó Autumn acomodándose en el asiento y abriendo el mapa de carreteras tratando de ubicar el sitio deslizando el dedo por encima del papel.

 **Dean:**

Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Autumn, inclinando su cuerpo hacía ella y el mapa que sostenía. Tras mirar la carretera que pasaba por la ciudad, vio una que iba hasta su destino y se lo indicó a la vampiresa con el dedo.

-Ahí, rubia...

Dicho eso, se volvió a su posición y giró la llave haciendo que el motor ronronease, freno de mano abajo y ya pisaba el acelerador con la primera marcha puesta en dirección a la fábrica. Llevaban unos diez minutos de trayecto y poco les quedaba para salir de la ciudad para tomar la carretera que necesitaban.

Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, hasta que ladeó la cabeza en dirección de Autumn, pero, mirando más allá de ella, a un cartel con grandes letras "CAFETERÍA" Dio un volantazo hacía la salida que daba a esa cafetería y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

-No puedo más. Tengo hambre... Necesito una gran hamburguesa con bacon, su cebolla crujiente, el aceite chorreando...

Casi parecía que se le caía la baba. Aparcó y miró a la mujer como disculpándose.

-Yo no sé tú... Pero estoy que muerdo... - Sonrió con entusiasmo y con una promesa escondida tras esas palabras.

-Venga, vamos. Comemos algo y luego, a por la verbena...

Tamborileó, un momento, la parte superior del volante con sus dedos y tras llegar al parking, puso el freno de mano. Tras salir del coche, con paso ligero y firme, llegó hasta la puerta, él primero, para abrir la puerta a su compañera de cama y trabajo. Al pasar, le dio un pequeño cachete en el culo y se encaminó a la primera mesa vacía y, casi con sus nombres escritos.

 **Autumn:**

Arrugó la nariz ligeramente cuando Dean tuvo que indicarle la carretera que ella misma estaba buscando. Volvió a doblar el mapa y lo dejó sobre el salpicadero. Ya no hacía ninguna falta, si Dean sabía dónde iban, ella poco mas tenía que hacer, así que solo tenía que disfrutar de la hora en coche que les quedaba hasta llegar al tan deseado granero aquel. Había cerrado sus ojos y disfrutaba de los tímidos rayos de sol que, de vez en cuando, golpeteaban su rostro. Eran tan cómodo...

Hasta que de repente Dean dio aquel volantazo que de haber sido ella humana le hubiese causado un dolor de cuello durante más de dos semanas ya que el cinturón la aprisionó contra el asiento.

-Ouh…- arrugó la nariz- La próxima vez, avisa antes de hacer algo así... Si llego a ser humana me hubieras arrancado un brazo...- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acomodaba, estirándose e incorporándose en el respaldo. Y entonces vio el motivo de aquel volantazo. La verdad es que ella también tenía hambre. Pero no precisamente de una hamburguesa como la que Dean describía en aquel momento... Ya se las apañaría para comer algo...

Una vez que el coche se detuvo y Dean salió de este. ella lo imitó y caminó en pos de él. Entró primero por la puerta ya que él le abría de forma caballerosa... solo para arrearle un azote en el trasero. La rubia dio un respingo y se giró para mirarle frunciendo los labios haciendo un puchero divertido.

-Oye...- dijo divertida y descendió el ritmo de sus pasos para colocarse a su lado y meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo del pantalón del cazador. Le asestó un suave pellizquito en el trasero con una sonrisa traviesa y se puso de puntillas para hablar a su oído y susurrar- Tengo una urgencia vampírica... Pero ve pidiéndome una hamburguesa de esas. Ahora mismo vuelvo...- separó el rostro de su oído y dio un beso rápido en sus labios- ¿vale?

Le guiñó un ojo, y con las mismas, se encaminó con decisión hacia la puerta donde ponía "SOLO EMPLEADOS".

 **Dean:**

¿Una urgencia vampírica? - preguntó alzando las cejas, al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "Vale, ve" y en cuánto vio por dónde se marchaba no pudo evitar, hacerle un pequeño siseo para llamarla.

-Pero... Aquí no... - Susurró.

Al ver que ella ni se paraba ni parecía escucharlo, le hizo preguntarse si no le había escuchado o había preferido hacer como que no le ha oído. Siendo como fuese, sacudió la cabeza un momento y se sentó a esperar que la camarera hiciera su aparición, sin quitarse de la cabeza que Autumn ahora estaría bebiéndose la sangre de alguno de esos jóvenes que estaban trabajando tan afanosamente.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar que las cosas serían así de ahora en adelante, que aquello lo había elegido él desde el mismo instante en que la estaca que llevaba el nombre de la mujer, terminó clavada en la puerta.

El carraspeo de una chica morena con delantal negro, llamó su atención para devolverle a la realidad. Con las cejas alzadas y una expresión de "¿Qué pasa?" miró a la joven que portaba una libreta y un bolígrafo entre sus finas manos.

-Disculpe, señor. Vengo a tomarle nota - Parpadeó un momento antes de responder y terminar de despejarse.

-Sí, claro. Esto... - Miró a la silla que tenía en frente - Dos hamburguesas completas y un par de cervezas - tras hacer el pedido a la muchacha, la chica asintió con una sonrisa y fue hasta la barra para dar la orden.

 **Autumn:**

Claro que le había oído. Podría oírle, aunque estuviera en la habitación del motel. Así de fino era su oído. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero le oía. Le oyó decirle "aquí no". Como también le escuchó minutos después encargar la comida para los dos. Pero eso fue, como digo, minutos después. Por lo pronto, la rubia tenía que saciar su sed si iba a enfrentarse a toda una nave llena de verbena. Y la única forma era la sangre, claro. Era lo que tenía ser un vampiro. Elegantemente se escurrió por uno de los pasillos y, cuando un muchacho la agarró del brazo preguntándole quien era y qué estaba haciendo allí supo que aquella era su oportunidad.

-Perdona... Buscaba el baño. Pero creo que me he equivocado...- dijo, Autumn con una sonrisa increíblemente encantadora- Pero tú puedes ayudarme, ¿verdad? Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella le colocó las manos en las mejillas y sus iris se tornaron oscuros como siempre que usaba la compulsión.

-No vas a hablar... No vas a gritar... No vas a proferir sonido alguno. Voy a beber de ti... Y cuando acabe y salga por esa puerta no recordarás nada de esto, y tampoco a mí... ¿entendido?

El chico, obediente ya que no le quedaba más remedio, asintió y Autumn procedió a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de aquel. Bebiendo, notando como el sabor metálico de la sangre impregnar su paladar. Tras poco más de un minuto, cesó su tarea y curó la herida del cuello del muchacho para acto seguido meterse un chicle de menta en la boca y dedicarle una sonrisa antes de deshacer el camino hacia la puerta.

Llegó hasta Dean y rodeó sus hombros en un breve abrazo inclinándose hacia su oído.

-Ya estoy aquí...- susurró y se incorporó para ocupar su sitio en la mesa- ¿Todo bien?

 **Dean:**

Mientras esperaba a la aparición o de Autumn o de la camarera, se entretuvo mirando el correo de su teléfono móvil. Esos días había estado bastante desconectado y no había mirado si tenía alguna noticia, o algún nuevo caso del que hacerse cargo. Tal vez, por ese motivo, se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ladeó la cabeza para ver quién era y sonrió un segundo al ver que la rubia estaba de vuelta. Acto seguido, el cazador se encontró revisando el local para saber de quién se había alimentado. Su mirada volvió a los de la vampiresa.

-Todo bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está... - Se inclinó sobre la mesa para romper la distancia que los separaban y hacerse oír mejor -... tu alimento? - Preguntó algo inquisitivo. Justo en ese instante, apareció la camarera con dos grandes platos y un par de cervezas, haciendo que Dean volviese a su posición y fingiese que todo estaba perfectamente dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

 **Autumn:**

Esperó hasta que la camarera hubo colocado delante de ellos sus correspondientes platos y bebidas, y esperó también a que se diera la vuelta y se fuera de nuevo hacia la barra. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de arriba abajo a Dean. Una mirada que a Autumn, a pesar de que Dean y ella no eran "nada" oficialmente, la incomodó bastante. Pero no hizo gesto alguno. Dedicó la mirada a su plato y alzó las cejas hacia él para responder a su pregunta.

-Oh... Él está bien... Es un chico muy agradable...- sonrió y se giró hacia la barra. Por suerte la cocina era abierta y el chico andaba por allí dentro, entre los fogones. - Mira... Es el chico del pendiente en la oreja. - le señaló con la cabeza- ¿Ves? Sano y salvo- dijo, con una sonrisa y se decidió a atacar su hamburguesa, que para algo se la había pedido.

-Escucha... Estoy pensando que tendrás que entrar tú al negocio de la verbena... Ya sabes... A mí me afecta y no sé qué efectos puede tener tanta cantidad de verbena reunida...- carraspeó- Si puedes asegurarte de comprar algún bote de "esencia de verbena" sería genial. Nos vendrá bien y casi mejor que la planta en sí, para impregnar las estacas... Yo preferiblemente lo compraría líquido...- asintió.

 **Dean:**

Se apuntaba mentalmente esa especie de lista de la compra un tanto peculiar para cualquier persona "normal", pero que para alguien como Dean ya era medianamente normal, aunque no hubiese comprado o usado esa planta en su vida. Una nueva herramienta era una ventaja más para el futuro. Un futuro inmediato.

\- ¿Esencia de verbena? - una pregunta que era más bien una afirmación - No te preocupes yo me encargo – comentó antes de darle un buen bocado a su hamburguesa y coger una de las patatas para llevársela a la boca.

-Y mañana entrenamiento... - dijo, todavía con la boca medio llena. Tras terminar de comer y pagar la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, con un último trago a su cerveza, se colocó la chaqueta y dejó el botellín sobre la mesa. Antes de salir por la puerta, la joven camarera pasó por al lado de ellos y él con una sonrisa junto a un asentimiento de cabeza, le confesó a la joven que había estado deliciosa la comida, y ella de forma coqueta le respondió un "gracias". Un detalle en el que tiempo atrás hubiese caído, pero que en ese momento pasaba desapercibido por completo, sin darse cuenta sus ojos sólo estaban pendientes de una mujer, Autumn. Sin ni siquiera planteárselo, no había mujer que captase su atención como en el pasado. Volvieron al vehículo y sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a tomar las curvas de esa carretera comarcal que les llevaba hasta su destino, la fábrica.

Una hora más tarde, en un pequeño descampado que hacía de parking, dejaba el coche y ponía el freno de mano.

-Ya estamos aquí... Para no correr riesgos, prefiero que te quedes aquí - sentenció a modo de orden y sin discusión posible. No estaba por la labor de que Autumn pasara un mal rato pudiendo encargarse él de adquirir la planta, en concreto, su esencia. Unos minutos más tarde, salía por las grandes puertas de la nave cargando con una gran caja llena de unos botes con el líquido. Sobre ésta descansaban unos guantes y unas mascarillas para evitar que Autumn pudiera ponerse en peligro al manipular la verbena.

 **Autumn:**

Ni siquiera se fijó en el intercambio de miradas entre Dean y la camarera ni en la sonrisa de esta al despedirse de ellos. No. la rubia tenía otras cosas en su cabeza. Pensamientos que daban vueltas y vueltas. ¿Cómo dejar que Dean se enfrentase a aquello a la vez que lo protegía sin que se diera cuenta? Era una labor de lo más difícil, y la vampira no sabía cómo encajar todo aquello. Necesitaba mantenerlo a salvo. Porque por muchas cosas que le había visto hacer y por muchos éxitos a sus espaldas que tuviera, Dean Winchester seguía siendo humano y una presa más que fácil para vampiros que podrían romperle el cuello de un solo movimiento. O en el caso de Mattheus, solo con una mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ya en el coche al pensar en aquello. No. No quería imaginarlo. No quería verle morir. No quería ver como en un momento todo lo que era Dean le era arrebatado para siempre. No podía ser testigo de aquello ni vivir con el dolor de no volver a escuchar su voz o ver esa sonrisa socarrona suya. Cuando él paró el coche, se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el viaje callada, así que se disculpó con el cazador alegando que buscaba un plan de ataque. Él pareció conforme y entró en la nave a comprar la verbena. Autumn salió del coche y respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos un momento. Necesitaba encontrar pronto la manera de ponerle solución a aquello. Dean no tardó demasiado en volver, ya que minutos después regresaba con una gran caja en sus brazos. Caja que, apresuradamente Autumn trató de ayudarle a cargar en el coche.

-Trae, deja que te ayude...- dijo colocando sus manos sobre las del cazador.

 **Dean:**

En cuánto ella se acercó y dijo esas palabras el orgullo de hombre salió a flote de golpe

-Quita... Puedo yo solito... - Soltó casi en un gruñido.

Se acercó hasta el maletero y al ver que no podría solo le dedicó una mirada de súplica.

\- ¿Te importaría...? -Preguntó respecto a que le abriese la puerta del maletero. Tras colocar la caja, volvieron al coche para regresar al motel pues ya era de noche y, entre otras cosas, les quedaba cerca de una hora y media de viaje, cenar y estar preparados para nada más empezar el día siguiente comenzar con los entrenamientos.

Mientras iban de camino al motel, el tema de conversación transcurrió acerca de cómo harían al día siguiente para preparar las armas y qué tipo de entrenamiento usaría Autumn con él. Al llegar, ya tenían la cena preparada, pues la compraron antes de llegar.

Al aparcar en el parking, Dean le entregó las bolsas de la comida para que fuese entrando, y así él poder hacer recuento de las estacas que tenían (unas cinco aproximadamente).

-Soy hay cinco estacas, ¿será suficiente? - preguntó tras entrar por la puerta de la habitación y coger su burrito, del cual, a los cinco minutos, solo quedaba el envoltorio.

-Mañana tenemos que tener todo listo y por la noche atacaremos. No voy a darles más tiempo... - Tampoco podían darles demasiado tiempo. Desde que Dean había llegado a la ciudad no había vuelto a haber ataques, pero las cosas cambiarían esa misma noche.

 **Autumn:**

Mientras que Dean ya había acabado con su burrito, Autumn jugueteaba con este en una de sus manos mientras masticaba y escuchaba al cazador. Y lo que escuchó le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras tragaba.

-Pues yo creo que es una mala idea... ¿De verdad vas a ir mañana por la noche cansado después del entrenamiento a enfrentarte a un aquelarre de vampiros que seguramente acabarán de haber terminado de comer minutos antes? Y, sobre todo, por la noche... - sacudió la cabeza y retiró un poco del papel del envoltorio conforme comía- No le veo sentido. Es un plan absurdo. Tú no les verás atacar, pero ellos a ti sí. Y morirás. Y tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano por completo.

Dio un trago a su cerveza y, dejando la botella semivacía en la mesa, continuó.

-Hazme caso Dean. Ellos no van a irse. Están cómodos aquí. Y ellos no necesitan dormir ni entrenar...- dejó su burrito al lado de la cerveza y se levantó para rodear el cuello de Dean con sus brazos- Pero tú sí... Tú necesitas acostumbrarte a la velocidad, a la fuerza... Y sobre todo necesitas tus fuerzas al máximo de sus posibilidades... -mordió su propio labio inferior- Creo que es mejor que mañana entrenemos y que pasado mañana les demos caza...

 **Dean:**

-Quizás lleves razón, pero estoy harto de esperar y darles tiempo para que otra persona inocente pague por sus necesidades alimenticias... Tú no matas a nadie, pero ellos sí, y no quiero tener sobre mi conciencia otra víctima más. Entiéndeme... - dijo el cazador acariciando el rostro de ella y apartando un mechón rebelde para colocarlo tras su oreja - Sé que no estaré al cien por ciento, pero no estoy aquí para dejar que el número de asesinatos aumente en mis narices - resopló como si se sintiese cansado, pero no físicamente, más bien, moralmente.

Estaba cansado de que por más monstruos que cazasen, en el otro lado del país, hubiese otra persona muerta y él no poder hacer nada. Si estaba allí, no lo permitiría. Siempre su orgullo por encima del raciocinio.

-Si vuelve a haber otro cadáver, no esperaré, ¿de acuerdo? E iré yo solo a por ellos si hace falta. No voy a esperar tú consentimiento y si muero, al menos, sabré que morí intentando salvar a la gente y haciendo lo mejor que sé: cazar. -Sentenció totalmente serio y cerrado hacia ese tema

 **Autumn:**

Al ver que no tenía forma de hacerle entrar en razón apartó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de él y en su rostro se formó una expresión apesadumbrada. Lo matarían. Era un hecho. Si no la escuchaba lo matarían. ¿Por qué diablos era tan someramente cabezón? A veces le sacaba de quicio esa manía suya de creer razón en todo. Quería decirle muchas cosas. Quería decirle que las cosas no eran así, que él no tenía que morir. Que solo tenía que escucharla. Pero no lo haría. A Dean Winchester se le había metido una idea entre ceja y ceja y no habría nadie que se lo sacase del coco.

-Actuar como un suicida no es la mejor de tus opciones, Dean...- dijo, tras unos segundos. Alzó la mirada hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

-El mundo te necesita. Y que te juegues el cuello de una manera tan absurda solo por un impulso y tu cabezonería no ayudará a nadie. Tal vez yo no sepa cómo se mata a un fantasma o a un wendigo... Ese es tu campo... Y yo me callé y aprendí de ti. Sin rechistar... Pero a ellos... -dijo, refiriéndose a Mattheus y su clan- A ellos los conozco mejor que bien, Dean... Y solo ir con la cabeza fría y descansado te ayudará, aunque sea de la manera más mínima... -suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Al final posó sus manos en las mejillas de él acariciándolas suavemente con las yemas de los dedos pulgares.

-Eres un cabezota, ¿lo sabías? Y como te pierda por culpa de esa cabezonería tuya, iré hasta el mismo infierno y te patearé el trasero... ¿Lo entiendes?

 **Dean:**

Era un cabezota, tal y como decía Autumn, y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era complicado hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero ella era ese punto de control y tranquilidad que a él muchas veces le faltaba, manteniéndole en equilibrio. Distinguiendo su parte de cazador con instintos de caza y el hombre que sentía y pensaba. Ese era el que ella sacaba, el que estimulaba para conseguir que dejase descansar su frente sobre la contraria, y su mirada fija en la de la mujer, perdiéndose en esta como si de un laberinto se tratase. Donde dejaba de ser un hombre impulsivo para ser uno sentimental que no deseaba que ella sufriese, o que se enfadase o apenase por una sola idea.

No, era un hombre enamorado y haría lo que fuera necesario por la persona que amaba. Incluso dejar su orgullo y cabezonería de lado para asentir.

-Mañana lo hablamos...

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó. Apenas un suave y rápido beso. Tan imperceptible y tan fugaz, que le supo a poco. A tan poco que necesitó volver a fundirse con los labios de la mujer, con lentitud esta vez, tomando primero el superior y luego el inferior con un mimo y cariño que no mostraba a menudo.

Un gesto en su rostro y una mirada, al parar el beso, le dieron a entender a la vampiresa cuán importante era.

-Vamos a dormir y mañana ya lo vemos...

Dicho eso, y con cierto pudor, por mostrarse tan sentimental, se levantó para comenzar a desnudarse sin mirarla, encerrado en su coraza de chico duro incapaz de querer otra cosa que no fuese la caza.

 **Autumn:**

Al notar el sentimiento y la dulzura con que Dean besaba sus labios, la vampira por un leve segundo sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, acompañando a la sensación de su cuerpo de que aquello que estaba sintiendo era demasiado grande. Tanto que no podía contenerlo, y aún no se hacía una idea de lo inmenso que era. Con uno de sus brazos rodeó el cuello de él y la contraria posada en su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos terminando por esbozar un suave suspiro anonadado cuando él terminó aquel beso. Porque sí. Fue él. Y en ese momento Autumn se descubrió queriendo más. Queriendo mucho más. Mucho más de aquello.

Abrió los ojos mientras se repasaba levemente el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua recordando su sabor. Al final, asintió ligeramente y separó los brazos de él. -Vale…- dijo, de repente sintiendo un ligero vacío. Uno muy raro. Y entonces lo identificó. _Mierda_. Decidió desechar esa idea porque no le haría ningún favor, mucho menos ahora, y procedió a ponerse algo adecuado para dormir. No tardó ni cinco minutos y ya se acurrucaba bajo las mantas esperándole. Y, como siempre hacía, cuando él también se metió en la cama se acurrucó contra él rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

-Hasta mañana, Dean…-

 **Dean:**

Al terminar de ponerse su pijama, que consistía en una vieja camiseta azul y en un bóxer, se metió en la cama con ella. Como era habitual, la cabeza de la rubia descansaba sobre su pecho y él comenzó a acariciar distraído el pelo de ella con cariño.

-Hasta mañana... - susurró algo nervioso y preocupado, más bien inquieto, y no sabía por qué. Tardó más de lo habitual en quedarse dormido. Mirando el techo y escuchando cualquier sonido, cualquier sirena que le indicase una nueva víctima. Al final, terminó dormido sin darse cuenta. Su sueño no duró demasiado y a las seis de la mañana, con la salida del sol, se despertó.

Se quedó en la cama aprovechando para pensar y mirar el rostro de la "bella durmiente" que tenía sobre él hasta que la vibración de su móvil le sobresaltó. Con cuidado, dejó que la vampiresa que descansase, y se levantó para coger el teléfono extrañamente preocupado de poder turbar su descanso.

Abrió la puerta y tal como estaba tras salir de la cama, se quedó en la puerta de la habitación, con esta entornada. La llamada era de Bobby, quería saber cómo iba la caza, ya que Dean no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él. Le explicó que esos vampiros no eran normales y que eran más peligrosos, a lo que Bobby en un primer instante estaba algo reticente ya que no había visto nada igual.

Al final aceptó la idea de la existencia de otro tipo de vampiros. Lo que Dean no le contó fue acerca de la existencia de Autumn. No porque se avergonzase de ella, sino para evitarse una señora bronca.

Se estaba despidiendo de su amigo cuando el sonido de un motor llamó su atención. Un pequeño Renault, de más de 30 años, entraba en el aparcamiento con ese ruido característico de coche viejo. No le hubiese importado de no ser porque cuando este aparcó pudo ver cómo la camarera del motel salía del vehículo y su mirada iba directa hacia Dean.

Él, con una sonrisa como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, la saludó con la mano e indicó que estaba hablando por teléfono. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo completamente ruborizada, al tiempo que Dean colgaba para meterse en la habitación y dejar de dar el espectáculo. Lo que más le preocupó en ese momento fue el grado de congelación de sus partes íntimas ya que hacía un frío de mil demonios.

Dejó que Autumn siguiese durmiendo y, muerto de frío, decidió que debería darse un baño caliente para entrar en calor. La otra opción era meterse en la cama, pero la despertaría. Por eso con una mirada a la muchacha y dejando el móvil encima de la mesilla, se internó en el cuarto de baño.

 **Autumn:**

A pesar de caracterizarse por tener el sueño muy ligero, esa mañana cuando Dean se levantó de la cama, la rubia apenas lo advirtió y siguió durmiendo. Según Dean abandonó la cama, ella se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y abrazó su almohada. Como vampiro no es que necesitase descansar demasiadas horas. Al menos no tantas como un ser humano vivo. Arrugó la nariz al escuchar el sonido del motor de un coche en el parking y frunció el ceño antes de esconder la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué hora sería? Alzó la cabeza para mirar su móvil y vio que marcaba las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Puesto que escuchó a Dean, al otro lado de la puerta entornada ni siquiera se molestó en buscarle en la cama. Volvió a girarse hacia el lado del que normalmente dormía el cazador y se quedó allí unos minutos descansando plácidamente y disfrutando secretamente del olor de él impregnado en las sábanas.

Una vez él entró de nuevo en la habitación y le escuchó ir directamente al cuarto de baño, la rubia abrió un ojo y esbozó una mueca de fastidio. Le hubiera apetecido que se metiera en la cama con ella otra vez... Aunque eso del baño le daba una idea. Esperó a que el sonido del grifo de la bañera, que indicaba que Dean estaba preparándose un baño, cesase. E inmediatamente después, a sabiendas de que él ya se habría metido en la bañera, la rubia entró en el cuarto de baño con una sonrisilla perezosa pero no por ello menos alegre de verle.

-Buenos días, madrugador...- dijo mientras se desabotonaba la larga camisa botón a botón- ¿Hay sitio para uno más? - dijo refiriéndose a la bañera.

 **Dean:**

Acaba de meterse en el agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se relajasen y entrasen en calor, cuando el chirriar de la de la puerta llamó su atención. Con una sonrisa dio los buenos días a la rubia.

-Claro que hay sitio... Ven...

Dicho eso, esperó a la vampiresa terminase de desvestirse, observando tranquilamente como ella se quitaba la camisa y las braguitas negras que llevaba. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su futura compañera de baño. Sintió entonces cómo el calor aumentaba de golpe en aquella habitación (o quizás fuera impresión suya) y su cuerpo se despertaba por completo.

Tenía más que claro que, fuesen cuales fuesen las intenciones que tuviese la joven, si ella entraba en la bañera con él, volvería a hacerla suya una vez más. Volvería a tomar el cuerpo de Autumn, como tanto había deseado esos últimos meses. Esas ganas que había estado controlando, ya no tenían que ser combatidas, y Dean pensaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Le dejó espacio en la bañera para que la joven pudiese entrar y acomodarse. Aunque tenían un largo día por delante, y debían entrenar, siendo las horas que eran, tendrían tiempo de sobra para poder tener un rato más que divertido y se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para que cuando ambos saliesen del baño, estuviesen completamente satisfechos.

 **Autumn:**

Contempló como el cazador le dejaba espacio en la bañera mientras ella desnudaba poco a poco su cuerpo hasta no tener ningún secreto físico para él. Negó con la cabeza diciéndole así que se estirase con tranquilidad, que ella tenía otros planes. Así pues, aprovechándose de la anchura de la bañera, se introdujo en esta acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Dean dejando que el agua caliente cubriese su cuerpo hasta las costillas. Posó sus manos delicadamente en el cuello del cazador y con sus pulgares acarició de manera delicada sus mejillas antes de estrecharse contra él y cubrir sus labios con los propios en un beso lento, un beso cálido. Un beso de "buenos días" en condiciones. De esos que a ambos siempre les han faltado a lo largo de sus días sobre la tierra. Un beso que quería decir muchas cosas a medida que los labios de la rubia acariciaban los de él, a medida que su lengua acariciaba la ajena de manera cariñosa. De esa manera que le gustaría decir muchas cosas las cuales aún no se atrevía a pronunciar. Y, para concluir y poder darle la oportunidad de respirar, acarició el labio superior de él con el propio. Sonrió y abrió sus ojos, los cuales se habían cerrado para disfrutar aún más de ese momento. Al acariciar su cuello notó el frío aun atenazado en su piel y lo acarició cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Estás helado...- musitó antes de descender una de sus manos al agua caliente y, usándola como recipiente, dejó caer ese suave chorro sobre uno de los hombros del cazador.

 **Dean:**

Se dejó llevar en ese beso que escondía mucho más de lo que en verdad se podía intuir. Un beso con un claro significado; que a Dean le seguía asustando. Y, aun así, lo correspondía con el mismo sentimiento y cariño. Acarició con su lengua la contraria, enredándose una en la otra, como sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia atrayendo el rostro de ella al suyo, como si desease que ese beso no finalizase nunca. Y en realidad era así, y se maldijo cuando tuvo que separarse para respirar. Maldiciendo ser solo un humano y no poder estar a la altura de ella. Pero tuvo que dejar esa idea de lado para poder disfrutar de la compañía femenina, y el chorro de agua que suavemente se deslizaba por su hombro. Notando como el contraste de frío y calor le hacía temblar suavemente contra el cuerpo de ella. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de ella, en busca de ese calor inexistente.

-Un poco... - susurró atrapando un momento el labio inferior de ella, juguetón- Caliéntame tú... - terminó de decir, retándola para que ella siguiese sacando la fiera que dentro arañaba las paredes de su cárcel en busca de la libertad que era su vampiresa. En busca de tomar el control sobre el cuerpo contrario.

 **Autumn:**

Sonrió contra los labios de él cuando atrapó su inferior de aquella manera juguetona como si buscase tentarla. Y es que el tacto cálido de los labios de Dean le devolvían la vida, aunque por un segundo fuera. Entrecerró los ojos, como respuesta al reto que le proponían las palabras del cazador. "Caliéntame tú" había dicho él. Y es que no había palabras que incitasen más a la rubia que aquellas.

Asintió ligeramente y comenzó a descender sus manos por el torso del cazador de manera lenta, deleitándose con la forma trabajada de sus músculos abdominales, los cuales repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza. Las manos de la rubia se perdieron bajo el agua y, mientras tanto sus labios comenzaron a dejar suaves besos por el mentón de él, ella culminó su recorrido por el cuerpo masculino encontrándose con el miembro del cazador, el cual comenzó a acariciar de manera experta, buscando despertarle por completo. Buscando hacer de esa mañana, una memorable.

 **Dean:**

Aunque muriese por tocar el cuerpo femenino, por recorrer cada centímetro de su piel y memorizar con la yema de sus dedos cada lunar o marca se controló para solo dejar sus brazos reposar sobre el borde de la bañera, recostando también su cabeza en éste permitiéndole a su rubia que tocase su cuerpo, que hiciese que su miembro despertase de su sueño y que lo avivase tanto a éste como a las llamas que crepitaban en su interior debido al deseo que sentía hacía ella. Gracias a esos movimientos tan expertos, y que parecía que comprendiesen a la perfección lo que le gustaba, o como si lo hubiese hecho mil veces, su miembro no tardó en comenzar a crecer en la mano de ella, al igual que sus jadeos cada vez más continuos.

 **Autumn:**

Mordió su labio inferior al ver la confianza que él le demostraba pues, su actitud relajada en la bañera, dejándole hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera, decía mucho más que cualquier palabra dicha antes entre ellos. Comenzó a estimular su sexo con su mano en una caricia que ascendía y descendía conforme los jadeos que escapaban por los labios del cazador aumentaban en ritmo e intensidad. Pero al igual que ella lo estaba tocando, ella también necesitaba las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo. Haciendo lo que fuera. Necesitaba su calor rozando su piel, quemándola y volviéndola loca. Aproximó sus labios contra los de Dean y antes de besarlos, susurró

-Dean, tócame...- en ese mismo instante la mano que no estaba ocupada acariciando su sexo trepó por la piel de él en busca de una de las manos de él entrelazando sus dedos con estos. Y en un gesto se llevó la mano de Dean a su propio cuerpo y dejó que reposase en su costado, en las costillas, su dedo pulgar colocado exactamente en la curva bajo uno de sus propios pechos. Y notaba que quería más. Que al igual que Dean parecía estar preparado, ella también lo estaba. Y necesitaba sentirle en su propia piel.

 **Dean:**

Esas dos palabras eran la chispa que le faltaba para perder ese aparente control y calma. Más aún cuando la mano de él fue guiada por la de la vampiresa hasta terminar bajo uno de sus pechos. Sin esperar a más insinuaciones, dejó que su mano se amoldase a la forma perfecta de sus pechos, y que con su pulgar acariciase la parte prominente de éste. Su boca tomó la de ella sin pudor, tornándose en una lucha sin tregua en la cual ambas lenguas se enzarzaron para dominar a la otra entre caricias y suaves enredos que hacían que el cazador enloqueciera de pura pasión y deseo. Tras parar ese beso que le hizo prender en un puro fuego, descendió su rostro para tomar la otra aureola para atraparla con sus dientes con cierta fuerza esperando que ella se quedara en esa línea desdibujada entre el placer y el dolor, y más allá. Que la llevase al mundo del placer

 **Autumn:**

Con la mano libre acarició el cabello de Dean, internando sus dedos en los cortos mechones de este mientras los labios ajenos se dedicaban al placer y disfrute de sus senos. Ella echó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás entreabriendo sus labios y dejando ir un suave quejido de placer. Y entonces, ya no pudo esperar más, lo necesitaba todo de él, otra vez.

-Dean... Espera... -musitó suavemente, porque lo que tenía en mente, implicaba un ligero cambio de planes. Así que se movió en la bañera, alzándose ligeramente y con su mano guio el miembro del cazador hasta lograr que se introdujese en su intimidad, poco a poco. Gimió entrecortadamente a medida que se profundizaba más.

-Por Dios...- musitó temblando suavemente.

 **Dean:**

En cuánto escuchó las palabras de ella cesó en su cometido para alzar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, con la confusión impresa en su rostro al no entender qué pasaba y, movido por un pequeño atisbo de preocupación por si había hecho algo que molestase a la vampiresa. Todas sus dudas y temores se esfumaron al sentir como la mano de ella descendía hasta atrapar su miembro, y lo llevaba hasta su cálida entrada. Sin decir nada dejó que ella hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, que decidiese qué hacer. Su mirada se clavó en la contraria cuando comenzó a entrar suavemente en su interior, abriéndose paso hasta su límite, y su boca se curvó en una perfecta "o" por la calidez y humedad que envolvían su miembro. Sus manos abrazaron el cuerpo de ella con delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, y teniendo un temor atroz a que se rompiese. Aunque no era ese miedo el que se escondía en su interior. No, se trataba del miedo a despertar de un sueño maravilloso, y tener que volver a una realidad en la que él no pudiese tocarla, ni besarla (como iba a hacer en ese momento), o simplemente poder acariciar su piel, como sus dedos lo hacían, deslizándose por la espina dorsal de ella.

 **Autumn:**

Tembló suavemente bajo el tacto de las manos de Dean, aun acostumbrándose a tenerle en su interior. Haciéndose a la idea de que no había más barreras entre ellos. de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sucumbir a la sed que atenazaba su garganta. Que lo que Dean despertaba en ella era más que el instinto cazador. No. Él era mucho más. Él era importante. Mataría por él. Moriría por él. Con tal de saber que él estaría a salvo. Y eso, para ella, era decir demasiado. Ella, que nunca antes en su vida se había enamorado. Nunca había entregado tanto su corazón. Y era eso lo que le asustaba: que él supiera que se lo entregaba. Que era suyo. Y que si latiese sería por él.

Por todo ello temblaba. Temblaba porque la situación la embargó demasiado. Se estrechó contra él a la par que las manos masculinas acariciaban su espalda, y las propias fueron a parar una al cuello de él, dejando que el dedo pulgar acariciase su mejilla con delicadeza, y la otra a su nuca acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos. Se entregó a aquel beso que le proporcionaban los labios del cazador y comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas hacia él en leves semicírculos queriendo hacerle gemir de esa manera ronca que él tenía, notando el cosquilleo del vaivén perezoso del agua en su espalda.

 **Dean:**

Paró el beso para mirarla intensamente, perdiéndose en el mar de sus iris, esos que le hacían sentirse como un hombre a la deriva dejándose arrastrar por la marea de sentimientos y sensaciones que ella le provocaban. Regalándole lo que sentía por ella con su mirada, y esa forma tan tierna que tenía de tocarla, de susurrar su nombre, con voz ronca y excitada.

-Autumn... -moviendo su cadera con suavidad, queriendo alargar ese momento en la eternidad, esa eternidad que ella tenía, pero él no y que ni siquiera se planteaba. Porque valía más ese tiempo en el que podían fundirse el uno en el otro para ser una única persona, que mil años sin ella. Dándose cuenta de ese hecho y, como un niño pequeño asustado de lo que no entiende y de lo que no puede controlar, se escondió en el cuerpo de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos y ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos. Comenzando a dejar unos suaves besos en la piel que tenía más cerca susurrando el nombre de ella con devoción, entregado a ese momento por completo, entregándose a ella.

 **Autumn:**

La mano que sostenía su mejilla se desplazó a su espalda, acariciándola de hito en hito. Comenzó a moverse contra él suavemente temblando contra su cuerpo. Le pareció verdaderamente adorable el hecho de que se escondiera contra su piel, como si la situación lo sobrepasara. Se movió al mismo compás lento de sus caderas liberando suaves gemidos. Deleitándose con aquel momento en que eran solo ellos dos y poco importaba lo demás, a sabiendas de que ese sería el único y tal vez último momento que tendrían los dos. Pues Autumn seguía sintiendo miedo de aquel enfrentamiento que se avecinaba, y en el que probablemente uno de los dos moriría, pues Mattheus y los suyos eran rivales a los que no podrían hacer frente y pasar impunemente.

-Dean...- llamó su atención para que alzara la mirada y así poder encargarse de sus labios. De besar su labio inferior, de morderlo de manera juguetona y de acariciar su lengua con la propia. Besó su labio superior después y acarició la nariz de él con la suya de manera suave, mimosa, terminando por esbozar una sonrisa que, realmente no sabía a qué se debía. A demasiadas cosas, tal vez.

 **Dean:**

Terminó por mirarla cuando escuchó su nombre en labios de la rubia y, con cierta pereza y algo de pudor, volvió a perderse en su mirada. Hasta que, gracias a los labios de ella sobre los propios, volvió a encontrarse. Sus manos delineaban la curva de su espalda como su lengua los labios de ella, tan sabrosos y deliciosos como el postre más dulce del mundo, mejor que cualquier tarta que hubiese probado. Sin dejar ni un milímetro de esos carnosos labios por mimar, terminó por meter su lengua en la contraria, en busca de una compañera que no tardó en darle alcance para danzar en caricias de lamidas y succiones.

 **Autumn:**

Se estrechaba entre los brazos de su cazador, inmersa su lengua en la del mayor de los hermanos Winchester. Ocupada en acariciarla. En saborear sus labios mientras se movía en ese lento compás que la desquiciaba por momentos y enviaba raras descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. A medida que él se profundizaba dentro de ella y la muchacha se movía contra él, el placer iba aumentando en intensidad. Gimió suavemente contra los labios de él teniendo que frenar aquel beso que brindaba a los labios del cazador.

-Por Dios, Dean...- musitaba justo antes de acariciar la nariz de él con la punta de la propia de manera cariñosa, entreabriendo sus labios y quedándose con el aliento de él para sí, como si fuera su recuerdo más preciado. Como si en aquel momento no hubiera nada más dulce para ella. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de él mientras ahora su expresión se tornaba en la de alguien entregado al placer carnal, centrándose en las oleadas de inmenso éxtasis que atenazaban su cuerpo. Una expresión, como si quisiera concentrarse en aquella sensación para siempre.

-Dean...- volvió a gemir entre dientes. Y en ese momento, el nombre de él, gemido entre sus propios labios, le pareció el sonido más bello de todos. Bueno... Solo uno lo superaba, y era el sonido de su nombre evocado por los labios de Dean Winchester

 **Dean:**

Le encantaba tenerla así. Amaba esos momentos en los que ambos podían entregarse el uno al otro para ser uno. Para poder llevarse por la lujuria y placer que habían estado controlando durante demasiado tiempo. Un tiempo que al cazador se le había hecho eterno, y que ahora, por fin, podía disfrutar para guardarlo en su memoria. Secretamente, aquellos eran los mejores momentos para él, no por la relación sexual en sí, sino por el significado que llegaba a tener. Porque en ese tipo de relaciones es cuando uno, con una simple mirada, le hace ver a su amante cuán importante es. Y eso hacía Dean en cada una de las miradas que le regalaba a Autumn. Dedicarle una mirada llena de sentimientos hacia ella y llena de deseo. El sentimiento que estaba por encima de todos era un "te quiero" que era incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta, incluso uno mostrado sin ni siquiera él saberlo. Negándose a pensar en el hecho de que había conseguido a la persona que sería su mitad, que hacía de él un hombre completo.

Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de ella hasta sus hombros y brazos, recorriéndolos con las yemas de sus dedos hasta terminar acunando el rostro de la vampiresa, para volver a mirarla y pronunciar su nombre con cariño y excitación. Su cuerpo incapaz de dejarse llevar solamente por el ritmo de ella, aumentó la marcha a la par que, al llegar casi hasta su final, terminó por hundirse con mayor fuerza, queriendo entrar por completo en ella.

 **Autumn:**

Gimió de manera algo aguda y entrecortada cuando Dean aumentó el ritmo con que se profundizaba en su interior. Su rostro, acunado por las manos de él, las cuales lograban que su mirada se mantuviese fija en la contraria, admirando la expresión de placer de su rostro. La expresión vencedora mientras que, a medida que ese vaivén aumentaba, Autumn acrecentaba la intensidad de sus gemidos comenzando a notar ciertos calambres en las piernas. Pero no por la postura en sí, más bien por el placer que se extendía desde su bajo vientre hasta cada punto de su cuerpo. Y, como si su propio cuerpo quisiera más y se sintiera hambriento de cada movimiento de Dean, también comenzó a moverse con el mismo ritmo algo más acelerado escuchando el ir y venir del agua golpeando contra sus cuerpos. Colocó sus manos en el cuello de él acariciando las mejillas con sus dedos pulgares a la vez que gemía de manera entrecortada e inevitable, pudiendo notar su final demasiado cerca.

 **Dean:**

El sonido del agua contra el cuerpo de ambos, y los gemidos de los dos casi al unísono, eran dos de las mejores melodías del mundo para el cazador. No sólo eso, el calor que le transmitía tanto el cuerpo de ella como el del momento, unido a la sensación de presión en su miembro gracias a los músculos de la vampiresa y la temperatura del agua hacían que el placer fuese cada vez mayor. Hasta el punto de sentir que, si seguía de esa forma, no aguantaría demasiado, y se maldecía a sí mismo por ese hecho. Por no poder estar una vida entera con ella, dentro de ella, tomándola para sí y formándose en un único ser. Las caricias de la vampiresa estimulaban todo su cuerpo, mejor dicho, cualquier caricia de ella conseguía que se estremeciese y que una corriente recorriese todo su cuerpo para sentir como sus músculos se tensaban suavemente en una deliciosa tortura que se centraba en su miembro. Gimió con más fuerza para intentar soltar esa tensión que tanto le gustaba. Como siempre, con su nombre.

 **Autumn:**

Al final, tras unos minutos más notó su cuerpo estremecerse. Su cuerpo entero pidiéndole a gritos que se liberase. No pudo contenerse siquiera cuando su cuerpo se tensó y tembló entre los brazos del cazador. Rodeó los hombros de él con sus brazos y acomodó la frente contra la hendidura entre el cuello y el hombro de él, en ese lugar cálido en que latía su pulso. Y allí gimió entrecortadamente el nombre de él que, de nuevo, le supo a la más hermosa música jamás compuesta nunca por las manos de un hombre. Y así, en ese gemido se dejó ir contra el cuerpo de él retorciéndose en una espiral de placer por la que caería una y otra vez.

 **Dean:**

Las contracciones y palpitaciones de las paredes de la mujer hacían que el calor recorriese todo su cuerpo, que se sintiese al borde del más puro y carnal placer, queriendo entregarse a ella y dejarse ir. Sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más y cuando el momento de la rubia llegaba, él entre balbuceos y gemidos consiguió decir.

\- Juntos...

Y no solo quería que se entregaran juntos al mismísimo placer, sino, que siempre estarían juntos. Cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse por el goce, él con unos cuantos embistes más, se dejó ir en el interior de ella, llenándola del fruto de su éxtasis y llenando también el ambiente con su nombre casi gritado.

 **Autumn:**

Y esa música que era para sus oídos, los gemidos de Dean, y su propio nombre pronunciado por esos labios suyos; volvió a sonar de nuevo. La llenaba por dentro igual que la llenaba el fruto de su excitación. La hacía sentir plena, viva por una vez en más de ochocientos años. Le hacía sentir que su vida merecía la pena si con eso lo mantenía a su lado unos minutos más. Se mantuvo estrecha contra el cuerpo del cazador, en silencio, mientras las convulsiones aun los estremecían y los jadeos de los dos llenaban aquel pequeño cuarto de baño. Al final, se vio con fuerzas de separarse del cuello de él y mirarlo a los ojos acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Aquel era el momento oportuno para susurrarle aquello que sentía desde hacía varias semanas, desde mucho antes de acostarse por primera vez. Era el momento oportuno para que sus labios pronunciasen ese "te quiero" que ambos deseaban decirse.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos durante largo rato y al final lo besó. Lo besó de una manera larga y lenta. Queriendo hacerle ver que, de tener un corazón que pudiese latir, seria solo suyo. De nadie más. Tradujo un sentimiento en un solo beso.


	14. Atrápame, si puedes

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo catorce**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Dean y Autumn se encargaron de comprar esencia de verbena recorriéndose todas las tiendas habidas y por haber. Y en otro orden de cosas, aprovechaban la mañana siguiente para conocerse más profundamente el uno al otro…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_ _  
_ _Oh baby can you hear me moan?_ _  
_ _You caught me under false pretenses_ _  
_ _How long before you let me go?_

 **14**

 **Atrápame, si puedes**

 **Dean:**

Por un momento, el cazador pudo ver algo más en la mirada de ella. Pensaba que podía ver en los ojos contrarios el mismo sentimiento que él tenía hacia ella. Algo que consiguió que el joven temblase suavemente por el alivio de no ser el único que se estaba entregando ciegamente a la otra persona, de ser correspondido y que, aunque, cada uno ocupase un lugar diferente en ese mundo de locos: Siendo ella la oscuridad que él tenía que combatir, por una vez, esos dos mundos se podían unir en uno y que gracias o al destino o a quién fuese, podían crear una combinación de luz y oscuridad.

El cazador estaba completamente seguro de que si estaban juntos era por una razón, que estaban destinados a ello. Que ellos tenían una misión de la que encargarse. Había algo más por encima de él que le había llevado a sentir lo que sentía por esa mujer, a dejar a un lado todas sus creencias y sus principios, a poder ver más allá y no pensar que todo es blanco o negro. También hay un gris y la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos lo era. Ella era la razón por la que él había madurado y crecido tanto como cazador como hombre. Como cazador porque había aprendido más sobre ese mundo, y como hombre porque había aprendido qué es el amor, los sacrificios que se deben hacer por éste y no arrepentirse de ellos. Más bien consideraba que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida había sido conocer a Autumn, la mujer que le tenía completamente loco.

Se entregó a ese beso en el que él también daba a entender lo importante que era ella para él y que no habría nadie más que ella. Sus brazos presionaron el cuerpo de la rubia para pegarla más a él y que la distancia que había entre ambos quedase reducida a la nada.

 **Autumn:**

Al finalizar aquel beso en el que a él le hacía falta respirar, la vampira se quedó allí, acariciando sus labios con suavidad con los propios. Aspirando el olor de él y sin poder evitar sonreír con suavidad por tener algo como aquello. Dejó un suave camino de besos en su rostro: en sus mejillas, en la punta de su nariz, en su barbilla, y uno suave en sus labios.

-Si así van a ser todos nuestros baños a partir de ahora, solo tengo una cosa que decir... ¿Dónde hay que firmar? - rio suavemente y acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos. Una frase algo idiota, y que trataba de alejar de su cabeza el impulso de decirle que lo quería. No podía ser tan torpe. No ahora...

-Será mejor...- titubeó- Que terminemos de asearnos y.… nos pongamos cuanto antes con el entrenamiento...- musitó, recordando de pronto que, había conseguido aquel día de ventaja. Que él había accedido a ser entrenado por ella. Así que, con gran pesar, decidió ponerse en pie y abrir el grifo de la ducha para terminar de asearse.

 **Dean:**

Tenía pensado quedarse algo más de tiempo con ella en la bañera, pero al comentar ella lo del entrenamiento, el cazador asintió con la cabeza

-Si será mejor que nos preparemos para el día que tenemos por delante... - Sin embargo, tras decir esas palabras él se quedó dónde estaba. Desde ahí podía observar como Autumn se duchaba y tener unas vistas increíbles del cuerpo que tenía delante. Se recostó mirando las curvas del cuerpo femenino hasta que ella terminó de asearse. Al salir la mujer de la bañera era el turno del cazador.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde estaba saliendo por la puerta del cuarto de baño con una toalla anudada a sus caderas y otra en la cabeza para secarse el corto pelo.

\- ¿Dónde podemos ir a entrenar? Necesitamos un sitio apartado y sin mirones que puedan descubrirte... ¿Tienes algo en mente? O… también podemos coger el coche e ir a una zona apartada del bosque... - Decía mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo y tiraba la toalla a un lado.

 **Autumn:**

Era consciente de que Dean había estado mirándola atentamente durante todo aquel tiempo. Que no había perdido detalle de su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por el agua. Y la verdad es que no le incomodaba lo más mínimo. Dejó que él disfrutase del espectáculo, allí acomodado en la bañera y, cuando terminó se envolvió en una toalla y tras guiñarle un ojo al cazador salió del cuarto de baño, dejando que su cuerpo se secara por sí solo mientras ella rebuscaba algo de ropa cómoda que ponerse para el día de entrenamiento que les esperaba.

Justo cuando Dean salía del baño, la muchacha andaba poniéndose la prenda inferior de su ropa interior.

-Pues... La verdad es que conozco un claro en el que nadie nos molestará, pero nos hará falta ir en coche. Yo puedo llegar corriendo en menos de unos minutos, pero tú...- frunció los labios haciendo un suave puchero gracioso. Se puso el sujetador y le guiñó un ojo.

Diez minutos después, la chica ya estaba completamente vestida y peinada y se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas de nuevo en la maleta, solo por el placer de tener todas sus cosas ordenadas.

 **Dean:**

-Pero yo tengo a mi chiquitín, preciosa... - Musitó ante las palabras de ella, preguntándose si algún día terminaría de acostumbrarse a las habilidades de ella. Se animó a si mismo pensando que sólo habían pasado unas horas y que, poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo, vería ese tipo de cosas como normales. Aunque una parte de él se perturbaba con ello porque no era demasiado agradable para ese hombre tener que ser ahora el que estuviese por debajo. Pero tampoco le terminaba de importar por el hecho de que con tal de tenerla a su lado aceptaría lo que fuese necesario. Ella le había demostrado que no era como el resto de vampiros y no podía culparla por lo que era. Se enamoró de ella por su forma de ser, por los momentos que pasaron y pasaban juntos, porque le complementaba y no porque fuese o no humana. Que fuese un vampiro era un añadido.  
\- Me visto y nos vamos... De camino cogemos un par de cafés y algo para desayunar ¿te parece bien? - Carraspeó un momento al darse cuenta de que ella necesitaba algo más que un par de bollos para sentirse saciada - O... ¿Necesitas alimentarte...? Ya sabes... Algo de sangre... - Dijo algo incómodo con aquellas palabras, aunque intentó disimular cambiando de tema

\- ¿Has visto mi camiseta negra?... La de manga larga... - describió mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa que, más bien era una montaña de prendas apiladas - Ya está... La encontré... – Dijo triunfalmente sacándola de dentro de un pantalón vaquero y alzándola en el aire como si fuese un trofeo.

Él se vistió como siempre, sus vaqueros azules oscuros raídos y la camiseta junto a su chaqueta de cuero heredada de su padre. Cogiendo las llaves, dijo

\- Venga, preciosa... Abrió la puerta para que pasase ella primero, pero antes tomó su mano para acercarla de un suave tirón y darle un beso seguido de un cachete en el trasero.

Como había dicho, en un pequeño puesto compró un par de cafés y algo de comer.  
Se dejó indicar por ella metiendo el coche por un pequeño sendero de tierra con hileras de árboles a ambos lados. Y maldiciendo porque el coche se llenaría de polvo y era algo que le superaba, pero tampoco lo comentó en voz alta.

 **Autumn:**

La verdad era que sí necesitaba alimentarse. Le haría falta para el entrenamiento y para el enfrentamiento que se les avecinaba. Así que, mientras Dean compraba café, ella se alimentó de un incauto en el baño de un bar. Un hombre que salió andando del local minutos después con cara de circunstancias y sin entender qué había ocurrido. Autumn miró a Dean recostado contra el Impala y sujetando los dos cafés. Le dedicó una sonrisa de "¿Ves? Todo va bien", cogió su café y se metió en el coche con tranquilidad.

Indicó a Dean de manera precisa por qué caminos había de meterse y, aunque no le hizo gracia manchar de polvo su precioso Impala, Autumn podía vérselo en el rostro, no hizo comentario alguno. Pocos minutos después, un claro enorme se extendía ante ellos. Dean paró el coche y ella bajó del vehículo.

-Aquí es... ¿Te parece lo bastante aislado? - dijo con una sonrisita mientras caminaba de espaldas, mirándole a él y extendiendo sus brazos- Es genial, ¿eh? - le hizo una señal con el dedo indicando que se acercase hasta el centro del claro y, cuando él se aproximó hasta ella, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es trabajar con la velocidad, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo, sin perder más tiempo. Y en un suspiro, la muchacha corrió y ya estaba a varios metros de él- ¡Prepárate! - le gritó.

Sabía que la primera vez no la vería venir, que la primera vez ella vencería, contaba con ello. Pero Dean era bueno y se acostumbraría. Y eso ocurrió. Corrió hasta el cazador rápidamente y se posicionó a su espalda agarrándole por el cuello con una mano y sujetando uno de sus brazos con la mano contraria.

\- ¡Bu! - dijo con una sonrisilla antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y soltarle- Vamos, otra vez... - Volvió a alejarse de nuevo a la misma distancia de antes, y volvió a correr hasta él con la misma velocidad vampírica, con la esperanza de que esta vez al menos pudiera agarrarla, aunque fuera de manera torpe. Eso sería un progreso.

 **Dean:**

Salió del coche dedicándole una última mirada a su preciado Impala cubierto de una capa de polvo que cambiaba su color a marrón. Una pequeña mueca de fastidio y siguió a la vampiresa hasta el claro. Miró un momento a su alrededor y con una mueca con sus labios, asintió

\- No está nada mal... Vamos a ponernos al lío. Clase uno, como patearle el culo a un vampiro... - bromeó mientras seguía las instrucciones de Autumn y se preparaba para la demostración de agilidad de ella.  
En su mente la idea de que ella exageraba cuando hablaba de esa "hipervelocidad" no dejaba de dar vueltas y su propia confianza basada en años de experiencia fue destrozada cuando ella comenzó a correr hacía él, y apenas fue capaz de instituir por dónde iba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su garganta estaba atrapada por el fuerte brazo de ella y él jadeaba por la impresión junto con el susto que se había llevado.  
\- Joder... Autumn... Quieres entrenarme o matarme de un infarto... - Musitó algo mosqueado por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada.

En la segunda ocasión volvió a pasar tanto de lo mismo y el cazador ya comenzaba a tomarse en serio las palabras de ella. No estaba preparado para esa clase de vampiros.

\- Otra vez... - Casi bramó en el cuarto intento fallido por atraparla.  
Poco a poco su ojo y esos años de experiencia comenzaban a dar sus frutos consiguiendo adaptar su visión, más o menos, a la velocidad de la vampiresa. Sus movimientos todavía eran torpes y lo único que era capaz de lograr era rozarla.

Tras varios intentos más, su cuerpo reaccionó bien. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de ella, pero terminó siendo él quien fuese derrotado por la fuerza de ella.

\- Este juego no me gusta... - Dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

 **Autumn:**

Que Dean era un cabezota lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Que no se rendía. Que seguía tratando de conseguir el más mínimo avance. La vampira había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había iniciado su carrera hacia él solo para tratar de que él la rozara. Las primeras veces no era capaz ni de intuirla. Minutos después, las yemas de sus dedos la rozaron. Y tras casi una decena de intentos, al final, el cazador la atrapó por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo, solo que fue la vampira quien cayó sobre él y atrapó sus muñecas con ambas manos. Rio suavemente, orgullosa porque al menos había sido capaz de atraparla, aunque el intento le salió más bien fallido. Pero era un gran avance. Uno muy grande. Se levantó y, mientras él se sacudía el pantalón mascullando aquella queja, la rubia se acercó a él y posó sus manos en las mejillas masculinas.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Dean...- asintió- Creo que eres el único humano que ha sido capaz de atraparme en ochocientos años. Eso es un avance muy grande- dijo esbozando una sonrisa optimista. - Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Dejó un corto beso en los labios de Dean, aunque se vio obligada por instinto a alargarlo un poco más. Le era imposible mantenerse alejada de él y menos cuando sus labios acariciaban los propios. Finalmente, decidió separarse de él porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en aquel momento y terminar haciéndole suyo en el asiento trasero del coche no era una opción.

-Otra vez...- dijo, separándose de él y volviendo a alejarse varios metros en un solo parpadeo. Una y otra vez repitieron el proceso, hasta que finalmente, Dean fue capaz de atraparla y derribarla en un empellón en que empleó toda su fuerza. Cayó sobre ella, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Pero Autumn, se dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre él, sentándose sobre sus piernas y esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Muy bien, Winchester- dijo- Ahora probaremos con estacas. De goma... No quiero que me mates en el entrenamiento. - rio suavemente separándose de él y levantándose.

 **Dean:**

Sabía que era un gran avance que haber conseguido atrapar a la vampiresa, aunque terminase debajo de ella después.

-Algo es algo... - Dijo con una suave sonrisa juguetona antes de mover un momento su cadera contra ella - Estacas de goma... - Susurró para sí mismo haciendo inventario de lo que tenía en el coche y lo que podrían usar.

Entonces, se levantó del suelo para ir hasta el maletero para ver si encontraba un cuchillo de plástico de cuando él era pequeño. Sus primeros entrenamientos con su padre fueron con ese cuchillo que seguía guardando como recuerdo de sus inicios y de los momentos que pasó con su progenitor entre caso y caso que su padre tenía por aquel entonces. Abrió el maletero y tras quitar varias armas (como eran un par de escopetas, cizallas, llaves, estacas de madera, varios revólveres, machetes) sacó de una esquina del maletero el cuchillo de plástico mostrándoselo a Autumn.

\- Creo que esto valdrá, ¿no crees? - dijo dándole vueltas entre los dedos y recordando viejos tiempos que le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa melancólica.

 **Autumn:**

A velocidad vampírica se acercó hasta el maletero donde Dean estaba trasteando y buscando algo que pudieran usar. Aguardó con paciencia y observando como él rebuscaba entre las armas. Al fin, cuando sacó aquel inofensivo cuchillo de goma ella esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Es una suerte que por una vez tu desdén por el orden nos sea útil- bromeó con una sonrisa divertida para picarle- Anda, vamos...- dijo ella, riendo suavemente y caminando hacia atrás para volver hacia el centro del claro. Una vez Dean cerró el maletero y se acercó a ella para continuar el entrenamiento ella se señaló en el pecho con una de sus manos.

-Tienes que clavarlo justo aquí- dijo- Cuando tengas a uno de ellos a tiro, no dudes por un segundo porque te aseguro que pueden arrancarte la cabeza con la sola fuerza de sus manos...

Tragó saliva porque la sola idea hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor.

-Vamos a probar algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si te hago daño, dilo…- dijo, ya que era diez veces más fuerte que él y por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño alguno- Vale. Cázame y trata de "clavarme" la estaca- sonrió y en un parpadeo estaba a veinte metros de él, preparada para iniciar la segunda fase del entrenamiento.

 **Dean:**

\- ¿Quieres que te atrape? - Preguntó con una sonrisilla traviesa que se evaporó cuando vio como ella se separaba de él para tomar distancia, y se preparaba para continuar con el entrenamiento. Las palabras de la vampiresa calaron tan hondo en él, que se preparó completamente centrado para la siguiente fase de ese entrenamiento. Comenzó a correr hacía ella para conseguir atraparla, aunque le resultaba bastante complicado llegar y ni siquiera a rozar su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaban y su frustración por la dificultad de la situación, le estaban poniendo de mal humor. Sin embargo, como era habitual en el cazador, cuánto más complicado era, más se esforzaba. No pararía hasta que ese cuchillo de plástico terminase en el pecho de ella.

Y así fue, tras una hora sin parar, el cazador en una de esas carreras, haciendo una pequeña finta terminó por atraparla y caer sobre ella con la punta del arma posada sobre la tela de la camiseta de ella. Justo sobre su corazón.

-Conseguido...

Repitieron la jugada un par de veces más hasta que Dean ya se manejaba lo suficientemente bien como para hacer frente al antiguo grupo de su vampiresa. Al terminar con el entrenamiento, Dean estaba exhausto. Respiraba de forma agitada, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el césped, mirando los últimos rayos de sol y cerrando los ojos para relajar sus músculos que estaban hechos polvo.

 **Autumn:**

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa amplia cuando Dean, después de un par de horas más con aquella segunda fase entre manos, fue capaz de derribarla en el suelo. Y no solo una vez. No. Había cogido el tranquillo. Y eso era realmente bueno. Al menos tenía una oportunidad en el enfrentamiento del día siguiente. Cuando Dean se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto y resollando, la mujer se sentó sobre sus caderas y se inclinó hacia él para cubrir sus labios con los propios. En señal de reconocimiento por su grandísimo esfuerzo a lo largo de todo aquel día. Y es que, se habían olvidado de comer y ya estaba casi atardeciendo.

-Te propongo un plan...- Susurró en su oído ya que ahora había dejado un camino travieso de besos por su mentón hasta llegar a esta- Vamos a pedir un par de pizzas, nos vamos a la habitación y te das un baño caliente para relajar los músculos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró, orgullosa del esfuerzo y de los progresos que él había hecho. La verdad era que se había empleado a fondo en aquello y se merecía un descanso. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie- Anda... Vámonos...

 **Dean:**

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la vampiresa dejándose hacer y disfrutando de cada roce de sus labios en su piel. Aunque hubiese deseado continuar con ella así, no le quedaba más opción que levantarse para irse de allí.

-Como quieras, preciosa... - Se levantó con una sonrisa de entusiasmo al imaginar una pizza humeante y crujiente que llevarse a la boca. Tras terminar de meter las cosas en el maletero, el cazador se colocó en el asiento del conductor tomando un momento el rostro de ella para dejar un beso en sus labios. Sin decir palabra ante su gesto, que fue más cariñoso de lo que pretendía, arrancó el coche.

-Mañana, al despertar, prepararemos las estacas y el resto de armas para atacar...- informó deseoso de poder terminar con ese trabajo cuanto antes.

Apenas media hora más tarde, ambos salían del coche para dirigirse al interior de un restaurante de comida rápida para pedir dos pizzas para llevar. Su mano, en la espalda de la vampiresa, la guiaba hasta la cola donde tenían que esperar a ser atendidos.

\- ¿Barbacoa? - Preguntó el cazador dirigiendo una mirada a uno de los grandes paneles con los nombres de las pizzas.

 **Autumn:**

Aprovechando que pararían por el camino a pedir las pizzas y que no las pedirían a domicilio, la vampira planeó una incursión en el reservado para empleados y así poder alimentarse en condiciones. El esfuerzo que los dos habían invertido en toda aquella tarde la había dejado famélica, hasta tal punto que, cuando Dean la besó dentro del coche, con esa suavidad pasmosa, la joven olió tanto la sangre de él que casi sentía que podía saborearla. Se había empleado a fondo desde por la mañana hasta el atardecer y eso se notaba.

Entró delante de Dean, esbozando una sonrisilla de medio lado sintiendo la mano de él en su espalda. Le gustaban ese tipo de contactos protectores que tenía con ella. Parecía como si de una forma u otra temiese que la arrebataran de su lado, o que ella fuese a desaparecer. Y era verdaderamente tierno. Porque eso dejaba traslucir ciertas inseguridades con las que tendrían que lidiar más adelante.

-Barbacoa- asintió- Y... ¿Qué te parece una de cuatro quesos? -dijo, girándose hacia él y colocando una mano en su pecho mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa abierta de él que, hacia un contraste perfecto con la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del reservado de empleados y sonrió- Ahora vengo, cariño... Voy al baño...- dijo, de forma significativa, antes de separarse de él y caminar hasta dicho reservado notando como la garganta comenzaba a molestarle debido a la sed.

 **Dean:**

Atrapó la mano de ella con una de las suyas para llevarla hasta sus labios dejando pequeños besos en cada uno de sus nudillos, antes de tener que soltarla para que fuese hasta "el baño". Sabía a la perfección lo qué necesitaba y él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese asentir y centrarse en otras cosas.

Tenía cuatro personas delante en la cola, por lo que aprovechó para sacar su teléfono móvil y poder comprobar si tenía algún mensaje de voz en el contestador. Cuando llegó su turno, miró un momento a su alrededor en buscar de la vampiresa y, acto seguido, pidió las dos pizzas que habían elegido, unas patatas y unas alitas. Tras pagar, se quedó a un lado esperando a que tuvieran el pedido preparado, mientras miraba la carta que tenía entre sus manos sin demasiado interés. Más bien, estaba dejando pasar el tiempo mientras ella volvía. No solía tardar demasiado, así que el cazador estaba casi seguro que estaría de vuelta en un par de minutos a lo máximo.

 **Autumn:**

De nuevo volvía a alimentarse, a hundir sus colmillos en la piel de alguien, Notaba la sangre caliente impregnando su boca. Y sintió como su sed se saciaba, cómo ese ardor se extinguía. Era realmente placentero. Llegado el momento exacto, dejó de beber. Aún no había llegado al límite de las fuerzas de la joven de la que se estaba alimentando. Pero prefería verla salir de ahí caminando que en una ambulancia. Limpió sus recuerdos mediante la compulsión y se largó de allí a sabiendas de que nadie la había visto. Mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos cogió una servilleta de papel de una estantería y se limpió los labios. Para cuando volvió al lado de Dean, que ahora esperaba la comida, estaba totalmente impecable y sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y dejó una caricia con su nariz en la mejilla de él dibujando una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos? - rio suavemente, justo para ser interrumpida por la voz de la muchacha de la barra que puso su pedido justo delante de ellos.

-Oh. Qué rápido- comentó la rubia

 **Dean:**

Cuando notó el brazo de ella rodeando su cintura y ese pequeño roce, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

-Un poco... - comentó sin más, con voz seca. Seguía sin llevar demasiado bien los hábitos alimenticios de ella y, en ciertas ocasiones, esos instintos que llevaba desarrollando durante años, junto al cazador que llevaba dentro, asomaban para recordarle que no estaba haciendo bien. Sin embargo, él acallaba esa voz por ella, para poder estar a gusto. Se recordaba que esa mujer no hacía nada malo, y que no dañaba a nadie. Aun así, la sensación de amargor se mantenía durante los primeros minutos en los que ella volvía tras alimentarse, haciendo que el cazador cogiese las cajas sobre la barra y se fuese con ellas hasta el coche, dejándolas en los asientos traseros de vehículo sin comentar nada.

Al llegar a la habitación de motel y con el estómago rugiendo pidiendo comida, el estado de animo de él cambiaba al de un Dean más animado y entusiasmado por poder hincarle el diente a la comida.

Tras acabar de cenar y tras, también, mantener una conversación sobre el plan del día siguiente, de qué armas prepararían primero y a qué hora irían a por los del antiguo aquelarre de la vampiresa, ambos se fueron directos a la cama para poder descansar y estar frescos para el día siguiente, el cual se aventuraba cargado de emociones y de mucho esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente, a diferencia de la anterior, quien se levantó primero fue Autumn. Dean se mantuvo en la cama hasta que, al final, los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana y dándole de pleno en el rostro le sacaron de un pesado sueño, aunque reparador. Los rayos de sol le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día que podría ser el final para ambos pero que, igualmente, afrontarían juntos para poder superar la barrera o el obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y conseguir el bien de la humanidad.

 **Autumn:**

Sabía que a Dean no le hacía ninguna gracia sus métodos alimenticios. Y que los soportaba por lo que sentía por ella. Así pues, una parte de la rubia le decía que aquello acabaría. Que Dean terminaría por atravesar su pecho con una estaca. Que ella no podría luchar contra más de veinte años de cacerías y lecciones sobre los peligros de la gente de su especie. En su fuero interno se consideraba tan poca cosa que pensaba que Dean se acabaría cansando de ella de alguna forma. Y, aunque sea difícil de creer, ese día en que Dean la apartara de su lado sería el día en que Autumn sabía que moriría. Era extraño. Sí. Pero era una certeza para ella. Por esa misma razón, ni siquiera hizo comentario al malhumor que acompañaba al cazador de camino en coche hasta el motel. Mal humor que pareció mejorar en cuanto se comió su parte de pizza y un par de pedazos de los de la rubia. Al menos, eso pensó Autumn cuando Dean, en la cama se giró hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechando el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y llevó las manos de ambos a su propio pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantó cuando ni siquiera había amanecido del todo. Pero es que necesitaba estar profusamente alimentada para lo que se proponían hacer aquel día. Así que recorrió el pueblo y encontró a un par de personas de la que poder beber. Un barrendero, y un vendedor de enciclopedias ambulante que parecía acabar de llegar al pueblo.

Regresó a la habitación acompañada de dos cafés y una bolsa de donut que seguro que harían las delicias del cazador. Tenían un día duro por delante. Y quizás aquel fuera el último de sus vidas. Por lo que quiso hacer las cosas bien. Al ver que Dean se despertaba, fue hasta la cama y con una sonrisa mimosa acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente.

-Buenos días, amor...- dijo, a sabiendas de que nunca antes le había llamado así. Pero quería darse el lujo de hacerlo, si aquella iba a ser la última vez que podía hacerlo- He traído desayuno...


	15. Al límite

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo quince**

 **En el capítulo anterior, el cazador y la vampira se sumergieron en un entrenamiento para el cazador. Para tratar de que se acomodara a la gran fuerza y velocidad de los vampiros a los que se enfrentarían al día siguiente**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_ _  
_ _And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_ _  
_ _No one can find the rewind button, girl_ _  
_ _So cradle your head in your hands_ _  
_ _And breathe, just breathe_ _  
_ _Oh, breathe, just breathe_

 **15**

 **Al límite**

 **Dean:**

Esbozó una suave sonrisa al poder escuchar la dulce voz de ella, y sentir esa caricia en su rostro que consiguió sacarle una tierna mirada. Se movió en la cama para poder abrazar a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

\- Buenos días, cariño... Pensaba tomarte a ti como desayuno, pero me conformaré con lo que has traído... – dijo. Acarició con su nariz la contraria en un gesto lleno de ternura y terminó por tomar sus labios en un largo e intento beso en el que se dejaba el alma y el sentimiento que profesaba por esa mujer.

Llevado por la incertidumbre de no saber si esa noche volverían de nuevo a esa pequeña habitación de motel, de no saber si volvería a poder llevarse consigo el olor de su pelo o de su piel, de no saber si podría volver a tocar esa piel de terciopelo, o tomar esos labios que eran su fuente... Al no tener claro nada de eso, se dejó llevar por la parte más humana de él para fusionarse en un abrazo y enterrar su rostro entre el cabello de ella, justo en el hueco de su cuello. Sus dedos largos y fuertes comenzaron a recorrer cada mechón de su cabellera rubia, enredándose en ésta para alcanzar la espalda de ella y surcar el camino que delineaba su columna vertebral con la yema de sus dedos en una caricia que decía más de lo que a simple vista podría averiguarse. Era la caricia de un hombre desesperado por poder vivir una vida junto a la mujer que había despertado una parte de él que hacía tiempo estaba dormida. La caricia del hombre que desea amar, del niño que quiere jugar y divertirse, el hombre que con una sonrisa de la mujer a la que quiere termina por contagiarse y que considera que no hay mejor melodía que las suaves carcajadas de su amada.

Al final, terminó por romper el contacto de ambos. Obligándose a levantarse, salió de la caliente cama y del abrazo de ella para poder afrontar ese día. Tras terminar su café y su desayuno, veía las cosas de otra forma.

Volvía a ser el cazador que había en su interior, completamente centrado en preparar pequeñas granadas de humo con esencia de verbena, untar las estacas en verbena al igual que la munición.

\- Bueno, ya está todo listo. Ahora, tenemos que ir hasta su escondite y patear unos cuantos culos... - dijo, mientras terminaba de cargar una de las escopetas en el maletero.

Cuando ambos estaban ya preparados, se metieron al vehículo para ir hasta el destino que debían afrontar y que podía ser su tumba.

-Vamos a repasar el plan, ¿Vale? - preguntó Dean mirando por un momento a su compañera antes de volver a mirar a la carretera - Yo entro por la puerta principal llamando la atención de los que haya, y tú aprovechas para lanzar las granadas - señaló la parte de atrás del vehículo donde tenían todo preparado - Cuando empiece la fiesta, tú entras por una de las ventanas para cogerlos por la retaguardia. Aprovecharemos el factor sorpresa, ¿te parece bien?

Aparcaron unos metros antes de la casa para no ser captados antes de tiempo. Dean llevaba una escopeta en la mano, en la espalda, un machete colgado de un arnés y en la pierna, una pernera donde llevaba una pistola y un pequeño cuchillo por si acaso. Básicamente, iba armado hasta los dientes.

Siguiendo con el plan establecido, Dean derribó la puerta de una patada mientras que, de las ventanas laterales, entraban unas granadas con verbena que explotaron consiguiendo que los vampiros comenzasen a ser cegados y a toser. Dean aprovechó la confusión para acercarse al primero que tenía más cerca para cortarle la cabeza y disparó al siguiente. Mientras Autumn se encargaba de tres más sin demasiadas complicaciones. Pero eso no era todo contra lo que se tenían que enfrentar, el ruido atraería al resto de vampiros que hubiese en la planta de arriba.

 **Autumn:**

Durante todo el viaje en coche hacia la casa en la que sabían que se encontraba Mattheus y su grupo, Autumn no pudo dejar de pensar en el buen humor con que Dean había despertado aquella mañana. No pudo dejar de pensar en que la había llamado "cariño" y en que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba de esa forma. Recreó una y otra vez las sensaciones de las caricias de Dean en su piel y como sus dedos habían acariciado desde su cabello hasta su espalda con esa ternura que seguro nadie hubiera esperado en un hombre como Dean. Nadie salvo ella. Parecía que Autumn, a pesar de ser un vampiro, se especializaba en ver lo bueno en los seres humanos.

Giró el rostro hacia él, que conducía con el ceño fruncido. No sonaba música en el coche. No esa vez, Nada de rock. Nada de Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Nada de Bob Seger... No aquella vez. Y, aun así, le pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo. Inspiró hondo cuando él aparcó a unos metros de distancia del camino que conducía a la casa y le miró asintiendo a cada paso del plan. Y allí estaba Autumn, ataviada con unos elegantes guantes de cuero, y una mascarilla para que las bombas de humo no le afectaran. Una mascarilla que cubría todo su rostro por igual.

Tiró las bombas por la ventana cerrando sus ojos, pues no obstante no podía olvidar que estaba a punto de matar a los suyos. Gente con la que había compartido parte de su vida. Albert, Robert, Seline, Gaspar, Talbot... Todos sus nombres y rostros pasaban por la cabeza de la vampira en cuanto empezó a oír gritos y golpes en el interior. Y, aunque seguro que Mattheus consideraría aquello una traición y juraría matarla, entró y comenzó a clavar estacas y puñales en el corazón a todo cuanto se le plantó delante.

El vapor de la verbena se había disipado ya, por lo que se deshizo de la máscara de gas. No habían terminado de matar a los cinco o seis vampiros que estaban en la sala cuando por la escalera aparecieron Garpar y Lily Anne. Que la miraron perplejos y Autumn pudo oír sus voces pronunciando su nombre, perplejos, al ver la estaca llena de sangre que Autumn tenía en la mano. Talbot, que aparecía detrás de Gaspar, no se lo pensó dos veces y cargó contra ella. Y aunque él era rápido, Autumn lo era más, y antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, ella ya lo había ensartado con una estaca de madera.

-Evan...geline... ¿qué...? - Su rostro se quedó mustio, sin vida alguna y no pudo terminar su frase. Estaba muerto. Autumn se giró hacia Dean y vio que se había ocupado de Lily Anne, que yacía a sus pies. Ahora el cazador se ocupaba de Gaspar.

Una vampira morena, a la que Autumn no conocía, se tiró contra ella e hizo que el cuerpo de la rubia se golpease contra una estantería provocando que estantes y adornos se rompieran por el golpe. La rubia jadeó por el impacto y le asestó una patada en el estómago a su atacante para quitársela de encima. Recuperado ya el aliento, Autumn se tiró contra ella y de un movimiento rápido le partió el cuello dejando inconsciente a la morena flacucha. Y una vez en el suelo, atravesó su corazón con la estaca. Y, justo en el preciso momento en que Dean se cargaba a otro tipo más, la puerta trasera se abrió dando paso a otro grupo de cinco o seis vampiros. Aquello no acabaría nunca. Y Autumn podía escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón de Dean. Y podía oler su sangre. Se había hecho algún rasguño. El primer rasguño.

 **Dean:**

Apenas habían terminado con los primeros vampiros que se habían encontrado, cuando varios más aparecieron por las escaleras. Dean dirigió una mirada a Autumn y otra a sus antiguos compañeros de aquelarre mientras se levantaba. Su mano derecha empuñaba una estaca, y la izquierda tapaba un pequeño rasguño en el brazo contrario. Sabía que la misión era complicada, y ya habían avanzado algo, pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era inigualable al que había hecho en otras misiones. Tenía que estar completamente centrado y con los cinco sentidos al cien por cien para estar a la altura. Una última mirada hacía la mujer que quería y ya estaba envuelto en un nuevo combate, uno algo más complicado que el anterior.

Consiguió evitar un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza, y pudo golpear con su pierna las de su atacante para hacerla caer. Al ir a clavar la estaca en el pecho de la joven que yacía en el suelo se vio lanzado contra una pared al recibir una patada en su pecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza y con un quejido en sus labios, volvió a ponerse en pie y esta vez, no fallo en su empeño de clavar el arma que tenía entre sus manos sobre el pecho de esa joven. Fue a mirar cómo iba Autumn cuando escuchó un golpe seco, pero apenas pudo ver algo con el rabillo del ojo cuando un nuevo enemigo se presentaba ante él para plantarle cara.

Otro nuevo vampiro con el que terminó tras recibir un par de puñetazos en su rostro. Aguantó cada uno de los golpes como pudo y cuando vio la oportunidad, desde el suelo y con rodilla en el piso, llevó su estaca al pecho del hombre que cayó a un lado, inerte. Unos segundos más de pausa, y nuevos miembros de ese aquelarre entraron como una exhalación en la estancia.

El cazador apenas podía respirar del esfuerzo y las energías ya gastadas. No obstante, ese hombre tenía una determinación mayor que cualquier otro mortal. Por lo que se enfrentó contra dos vampiros más que se cruzaron en su camino. Al que llegó primero fue capaz, gracias al entrenamiento del día anterior, de percibir por donde iría el puñetazo lanzado y esquivarlo echándose al suelo y tomando el machete. Aprovechando su posición cercenó una de las extremidades de su contrincante para poder ir a enfrentarse a por el segundo vampiro al que engañó haciéndole creer que atacaría con el machete y cuando fue a esquivarlo, clavó la pata rota de una mesa entre sus omóplatos y terminando en el corazón de ese hombre.

En ese momento, tuvo que volver a terminar con el primero de sus enemigos para lanzarle desde unos metros un trozo de madera que acertó en el objetivo. Miró a su compañera de lucha que estaba terminando con un y adornaba el suelo con un nuevo cadáver. En ese momento entraban tres vampiros más. Dean no sabía cómo estaba la vampiresa, pero por su parte, estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas. Y ahora debían enfrentarse, por lo que pudo observar, a los guardaespaldas de Mattheus y seguramente al propio jefe, el más peligroso. Resollando por el esfuerzo comentó al verles entrar.

-Os reproducís como las cucarachas... Debería limaros esos colmillos vuestros...

Autumn:

Autumn se hallaba dividida. Por un lado, trataba de mantener sus cinco sentidos fijos en la lucha, atentos a todo cuanto ocurriese a su alrededor. Pero era imposible. Mucho más cuando el olor de la sangre de Dean acariciaba sus fosas nasales. Era inconfundible ese olor de la sangre humana. Ese sabor metálico que hacía que la sed atenazase su garganta. Cerró los ojos tratando por todos los medios de centrarse en el combate, recordándose a sí misma que quería a aquel hombre. Que daría su inmortalidad por protegerle, por mantenerlo a salvo.

Acababa de atravesar el pecho de otra de sus buenas amigas cuando distinguió un sonido a su espalda. Se giró al tiempo para darse de frente con un vampiro desconocido para ella que parecía haber sido congelado en el tiempo en el momento en que iba a atravesarle el pecho con una estaca. Y entonces escuchó un sonido como de succión y aquel vampiro desconocido cayó al suelo. Y allí, tras él estaba Jeremiah. Un vampiro canadiense que había llegado al aquelarre medio siglo antes de que Autumn lo abandonase. Jeremiah había sido un gran apoyo para ella cuando Mattheus pareció volverse loco aquellos años. Y ahora lo seguía siendo, pues acababa de salvarle la vida.

\- ¡Jeremiah! - dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy yo, rubita. Ahora borra la sonrisa de la cara y acabemos con estos cabrones antes de que... -Y en ese preciso momento la luz que entraba por la puerta principal (abierta) fue eclipsada por tres sombras. Y, antes de girarse, Autumn ya sabía quiénes eran. Mattheus y sus dos guardias de confianza. Y sintió miedo de que uno de aquellos dos guardias fuera Ethan. No podría verle morir. No podría matarlo...

-Jeremiah- se giró apresuradamente hacia su amigo- Ayuda a Dean a enfrentarse a uno de esos gorilas... Él solo no podrá...- dijo negando con la cabeza y señalando a Dean con la cabeza- Por favor...

No hizo falta una palabra más. Jeremiah acudió en su ayuda y Autumn se enfrentó a uno de los guardias de Mattheus mientras que este permanecía de brazos cruzados observando la escena con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

La rubia recibió varios golpes mientras se enfrentaba a aquel tipo alto. Fue lanzada contra la repisa de la chimenea y cayó al suelo resollando. Tiempo que el otro aprovechó para lanzarse contra ella. Pero Autumn era más delgada y más rápida y lo atravesó con la pata de una de las sillas rotas. No perdió el tiempo y se giró hacia Mattheus solo para ver la dantesca escena.

Jeremiah estaba muerto. Derribado en el suelo, atravesado por una estaca. El otro guardaespaldas parecía haberse largado. Y ahora Mattheus había cogido a Dean por el cuello. Miró a Autumn a tiempo de lanzar a Dean contra una cristalera. Y el olor a sangre se hizo más evidente. "Dean...", pensó la rubia sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó Autumn antes de lanzarse contra su antiguo amante.

Dean:

Cuando iba a enfrentarse contra uno de los guardaespaldas, uno de los antiguos compañeros de aquelarre de Autumn, Jeremiah, fue a ayudarlo en su enfrentamiento. Aunque eran dos contra uno, y eso le proporcionaba un punto a su favor, y algo más de ventaja. Parecía que ese hombre o vampiro era mucho más fuerte que ellos dos juntos.

No tardó demasiado en demostrarlo cuando sin mayores esfuerzos correspondía y se defendía a cada uno de los ataques de los dos hombres. Mientras que uno se lanzaba directo a por el tipo ese, y el otro intentaba ir por un flanco para poder golpearlo, Dean era enviado al suelo de cara y el otro contra una estantería. Otra vez más, el cazador volvía a ponerse en pie con la mandíbula tensa y su mano cerrada sobre la estaca que ansiaba clavar en el pecho del otro. Un nuevo ataque de Jeremiah, una patada frontal seguida de un puñetazo, y Dean por la espalda para intentar aprovechar la espalda del enemigo. Una jugada que en otro tipo de situación hubiese salido bien, pero que en esas circunstancias no fue una gran idea. Pues el tipo, atrapó a Jeremiah con una mano a la par que se agachaba y Dean incapaz de poder parar su ataque en esa milésima de segundo, terminó por hundir su estaca en el pecho de su nuevo aliado.

\- Mierda… - Bramó.

Un segundo bastó para que un golpe en su mentón le tirase de espaldas y el enemigo saliese corriendo sin que el cazador pudiese hacer nada. La pelea entre su vampiresa y el otro hombre seguía cuando notó como una mano se cernía sobre su cuello y lo alzaba en el aire. Miró los ojos contrarios, oscuros como la propia noche, y supo quién era, Mattheus. El antiguo amante de Autumn le tenía completamente bajo su merced y el cazador no podía hacer nada. Sus manos fueron al brazo del enemigo para intentar zafarse, notando como su respiración era cada vez menor y como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones sin poder reponerlo. Por suerte para el cazador, Autumn acababa su pelea y era consciente de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba su amante, y Mattheus, como si el cazador fuese un simple insecto, lo lanzó contra una cristalera.

Dean se golpeó de espaldas contra esta y el impacto le hizo quedarse por un tiempo algo confuso y mareado. Sacudiendo la cabeza y con un dolor punzante en su pierna fue a levantarse sin comprobar qué provocaba ese dolor, pues suponía que sería algún cristal. Algo que en ese mismo momento no le importaba, ya que lo que primaba en ese instante era ayudar a su vampiresa.

Por eso, sin mirar, se levantó para volver a caer al suelo entre un jadeo de dolor y un suave alarido que le provocó que sus manos y mirada fuesen directas a la zona afectada. Un cristal de dimensiones considerables estaba hundido en la carne del cazador y la sangre que brotaba de su herida era abundante. Sabía que estaba herido, pero no creía que fuese de tal importancia hasta que lo había visto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para maldecir mentalmente. Con manos firmes se quitó el cinturón para colocarlo por encima de la herida sin quitar el cristal. Y otra vez, volvió a intentar levantarse sin mucho éxito.

 **Autumn:**

A pesar de que Autumn era rápida y se había lanzado contra Mattheus con una fuerza sobrehumana y toda la rabia que fue capaz de reunir, el vampiro golpeó el estómago de la mujer haciendo que esta se doblase por la cintura y cayese de bruces contra el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento que se le había escapado de los pulmones. Pero no le dio tiempo siquiera a tratar de incorporarse cuando Mattheus la agarró del cuello y la alzó de tal forma que las punteras de las botas de la rubia apenas rozaban el suelo. Y Mattheus apretaba con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento y de un solo movimiento. Autumn puso sus manos en la muñeca de él tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías? - le preguntó él apretando los dientes y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Dean. y los cadáveres en el suelo. Finalmente la dejó posar los pies en el suelo, pero no soltó el agarre en su cuello. - ¿Querías vernos muertos a todos, Evangeline? ¿Me querías muerto?

Autumn se esforzaba por tratar de soltar la mano de él.

-Mattheus, por favor...

\- Por favor, ¿qué? Has sido tú la que has entrado a matar en mi casa. ¿Yo no tengo derecho a mi victoria? ¿No tengo derecho a matar a la persona que acaba de matar a toda mi familia? Aunque no lo hayas hecho sola...- dijo volviendo a lanzar una mirada a Dean que agarraba su pierna herida, encima del torniquete que se había hecho con su cinturón. - Sería tan fácil, Evangeline... Arrancarle la garganta, me refiero...- dijo con un tono de voz peligroso y que Autumn conocía demasiado bien- Dime que no lo deseas en este momento. Puedes oler su sangre... Es tan dulce... Dime que la boca no se te hace agua.

Autumn le propinó una patada en el estómago que hizo que el vampiro la soltara por un instante. La rubia echó a correr hacia Dean, pero Mattheus, a velocidad vampírica la interceptó y le soltó un bofetón que la tiró al suelo.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? - señaló la sangre de Dean esparcida sobre el suelo y se acercó hasta esta para mojar sus dedos en el charco. Tras eso, se acercó paseando hasta Autumn mientras se lamía los dedos suavemente- Nos has traicionado por un humano. Por un estúpido humano que se desangra en el suelo...

-Mattheus, por favor...- casi sollozaba la rubia ante la idea de que Mattheus pudiera hacerle cualquier cosa a Dean- Déjame... Ayudarle... Por favor...

\- ¿Has dejado tú que ayude a los míos? No. Los has matado sin pestañear. A todos... Yo te daré la misma cortesía. - propinó una patada a Autumn en el abdomen y se giró hacia Dean agachándose a coger una de las propias estacas del cazador, del suelo, acercándose a él.

\- ¡Mattheus! ¡No! - gritó ella, levantándose y corriendo hacia él agarrándole por la camisa tratando de detenerlo. Pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que ocurrió justo después... Mattheus se giró hacia ella enarbolando la estaca en su mano. Agarró a la rubia por la nuca y con la otra hundió la estaca en el pecho de ella, que pudo sentir como, con la violencia del impacto y fuerza del vampiro, su esternón se partía. Quiso gritar de dolor, pero solo salió un gemido ahogado de puro dolor y pánico notando su pecho atravesado por aquella estaca. Pero Mattheus había sido concienzudo para no darle en el corazón. Le había herido lo bastante como para dejarle un aviso de lo que pasaría si volvía a desafiarle. Soltó el agarre en su nuca y Autumn cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, de rodillas llevando sus manos a la estaca. Le pareció oír a Dean gritando, pero realmente solo escuchaba sus exhalaciones de puro dolor.

-Ya nos veremos, Evangeline... - dijo Mattheus con total indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Ella se derrumbó contra el suelo por completo mirando a Dean con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lágrimas que no era capaz de contener. Extendió una mano hacia él, pero si se movía demasiado notaba astillas clavándose en su corazón, y eso era una auténtica tortura.

-De-Dean...- sus dedos temblaban igual que su voz era solo un leve hilo que no supo si él había escuchado. Ya no le importaba salir de allí. Solo le importaba que él siguiera vivo. Al precio que fuera.

 **Dean:**

Al cazador se le congeló la sangre en las venas al ver el espectáculo. Cómo la vampiresa y mujer que quería (aunque no lo reconociese) estaba bajo el yugo de ese desgraciado. No podía hacer nada, más que ver la escena incrédulo y lleno de rabia e impotencia. Sus manos se aferraban a su pierna cuando intentó levantarse para ir a socorrer a la mujer, y poder liberarla del agarre de Mattheus, pero cuando quería levantarse, volvía a caer y con menos fuerzas.

\- Hijo de puta, suéltala - bramaba llenó de rabia y con los dientes apretados. - Que la sueltes, joder... - no paraba de decir con la mirada inyectada en fuego como si pudiese matarlo de esa forma, ya que no podía de ninguna otra. Al fin y para esperanza del cazador, la mujer consiguió liberarse del agarre con una patada. Sin embargo, antes de que la vampiresa llegase hasta Dean, Mattheus se interpuso en su camino para volver a tirar a Autumn al suelo. Dean estaba completamente desesperado sin saber qué hacer, por más que intentaba levantarse, le era imposible. Sonrió con sarcasmo al ver como el vampiro se acercaba hasta el charco de sangre del cuerpo del cazador.

\- Venga, cabrón. Ven a por mí. ¿Quieres más sangre? Ven a buscarlo - decía en modo de sorna y burla buscando que la atención del hombre se centrase en él y no en Autumn.

Él nació para morir en un enfrentamiento como ese, y de eso estaba completamente seguro. No le importaba que acabase con su vida mientras no la tocase a ella. Su vida a cambio de la de la rubia era un precio muy bajo con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Eso era lo que más le interesaba. Por ese motivo, miró a los ojos al hombre que pondría fin a sus días con una sonrisa, afrontando su destino y orgulloso de la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento.

\- Autumn, ¡NO! - gritó al ver como ella se abalanzaba contra Mattheus para evitar que le hiciese daño. Un miedo y un dolor que hacía meses que no sentía (desde que murió su padre) inundaron a Dean al ver como una estaca se hundía en el pecho de la mujer a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del cazador, al ver cómo cada uno de los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos pasaban a toda prisa por su mente como una estrella fugaz.

Notando como por todo lo que había luchado se iba poco a poco. Si ella se iba, todo su mundo acabaría con esa mujer. Solo consiguió respirar y recuperar algo de aliento cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella para poder comprobar que no había dado en su corazón. Pero la expresión de dolor de la mujer rompía un poco su corazón a cada astilla que rozaba el de ella.

\- Voy... - dijo arrastrándose hasta ella como podía, con su brazo extendido en busca de la mano de ella - Tranquila... - decía mientras acariciaba por un instante el rostro de la mujer, y tomaba su cuerpo para colocarla con sumo cuidado sobre el regazo propio. - Vale, te voy a quitar esto... Aguanta un poco... - decía con voz rota pero suave.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la estaca para sacarla de un tirón. La tiró a un lado y miró con cierta alegría a Autumn por estar ambos vivos, pero algo iba mal, y la rubia sabía lo que era… Tenía que quitarle unas astillas que se estaban clavando en su corazón.

\- Joder... - miró por un segundo hacía el cielo como si pidiese un poco de ayuda. La ayuda necesaria para poder hacer eso sin matarla. - Bueno... Voy a quitarte las astillas y te sacaré de aquí... y después te echaré el mayor de los polvos... - dijo con voz ronca casi quebrada.

El miedo que sentía por no hacerlo era mayor que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido nunca. Su mano temblaba cuando fue a acercarse a la hendidura de la herida, pero Autumn, con la suya rodeó la de Dean. Un gesto que le transmitió al cazador toda la fuerza y seguridad necesarias para atrapar con rapidez dos astillas que rozaban el corazón inerte de la mujer que tenía sobre él.

 **Autumn:**

No pudo evitar un jadeo de dolor mientras Dean la acomodaba sobre su regazo. Alzó la mirada hacia él, admirada por su increíble fortaleza. En un momento como aquel era doscientas veces más fuerte de lo que ella era. Ella, que se moría de miedo solo por el hecho de verse al borde de la muerte. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. No quería morir. No quería morir en los brazos de Dean. No quería que él tuviera que cargar con aquello en su conciencia. Suspiró suavemente aferrándose con una mano a la camisa de Dean ante la perspectiva del dolor que llevaba sentir la estaca salir de su pecho. Asintió lentamente con una expresión asustada en su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeó de dolor al notar como él arrancaba la estaca.

Pensaba que aquello sería liberador y que notaría su cuerpo regenerarse inmediatamente. Pero no fue así. No lo era. Su cuerpo no se regeneraba. Algo no iba nada bien. Seguía doliendo.

-Dean... Creo... No puedo pedirte esto, pero... Creo que hay astillas clavadas en.… mi corazón y...- comenzó a respirar agitadamente en ese momento. No lo necesitaba, verdaderamente. Pero su parte humana, se lo estaba pidiendo. Esa parte humana que se aferraba a la vida desesperadamente. Esa que quería quedarse al lado de Dean el resto de los días que le quedaran sobre la tierra.

No pudo evitar reírse suavemente, tosiendo sin poderlo evitar debido a que las astillas le hacían sentir que su vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos, con la broma del cazador. Menudo idiota. ¿Cómo podía bromear en un momento como aquel?

Notaba el nerviosismo de Dean, oía su corazón latir a doscientas mil pulsaciones por segundo solo con la idea de tener que meter su mano dentro del pecho abierto de ella. Por ello llevó una mano a la de él, y la acarició con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, Dean...- asintió-Confío en ti... Y pareció que esas fueron las palabras que él necesitaba, pues rápidamente y sin miedo sumergió su mano en el pecho de ella y arrancó con rapidez ambas astillas. Lo que provocó un gemido de dolor de la rubia. Pero fue meramente puntual. Pues en cuanto Dean apartó su mano, el esternón de ella comenzó a regenerarse a la vez que su piel. Y ella inhaló aire profundamente como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba en su vida. Alzó la vista al cazador y le dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas.

-Acabas de salvarme la vida...- dijo mientras se incorporaba y le miraba como si le viera por primera vez, de nuevo en aquel bar perdido en solo Dios sabe dónde. Como si de nuevo él se hubiese acercado a ella solo para conocerla. Acarició su mejilla con la mano y se vio tentada de comérselo a besos. Pero entonces, su mirada descendió y se centró en la herida de la pierna de Dean. En el torniquete hecho con aquel cinturón y el cristal atravesando su carne.

-Dios mío, Dean... Tenemos que sacarte de aquí... Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital...- dijo, asustada poniéndose en pie y ayudándolo a levantarse de manera algo precaria. -Vamos...- dijo, con voz temblorosa-

Dean:

Dean se levantó del suelo gracias a la ayuda de Autumn, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer e impulsándose con la pierna buena. - Nada de hospitales... - dijo una vez en pie. No le gustaban los hospitales y aunque sabía que la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era considerable, la cabezonería del cazador lo era aún más - Vamos al motel y allí tú te puedes encargar de quitar el cristal y coser la herida... Confío en ti, nena - dijo de camino al vehículo.

Sus pasos eran torpes y a cada uno que daba se sentía como mil alfileres se clavaban en la herida, eso sumado a la sensación de que su energía disminuía poco a poco.

Bajaron las viejas escaleras del porche y unos metros más adelante estaba el Impala esperándoles.

-Dame un segundo, pequeña... - pidió el cazador ya que notaba que no sería capaz de dar ni un paso más. Necesitaba descansar un momento para recuperar un poco de aliento y, quizás, la fuerza necesaria para atravesar los metros que tenían por delante hasta su salvación. Aun minuto después, y echando la mirada al nublado cielo de esa tarde, Dean volvió a comenzar a andar llevado por Autumn. A un par de metros del vehículo, Dean y sus locas ideas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia - Conduzco yo... - comentó con seguridad como si realmente creyese que podría llevar el coche de vuelta al aparcamiento del motel donde se hospedaban. Una forma para el cazador de demostrar que no estaba tan mal y que tampoco se estaba desangrando poco a poco. Por suerte, Autumn siempre era la encargada de conseguir que las estúpidas ideas de Dean, solo quedasen en eso, en ideas.

Durante el trayecto, el cazador perdía su mirada en la lejanía a través del vidrio de la ventanilla del copiloto. Perdía también la conciencia por momentos, apenas segundos en los que sus parpados caían y su mente volaba a otro lugar. Una pequeña cala de grandes piedras que daban a una playa virgen de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. Dónde el cazador necesitaba colocar su mano sobre los ojos para poder ver, ya que el sol nublaba su vista, y poder así, observar a una mujer de figura perfecta tapada por un vestido blanco junto a una cascada ondulada de rizos dorados que tanto conocía. El paisaje cambiaba constantemente para el cazador entre los colores anaranjados de aquella tarde, a un sol resplandeciente, sin saber muy bien donde prefería quedarse. Luchando por mantenerse consciente, y quedarse en la oscuridad de su viejo impala e intentando centrarse en la voz de Autumn, la cual creía escuchar, de vez en cuando, diciendo su nombre y palabras como "Aguanta".

Notó como su cuerpo se iba hacia delante cuando los frenos del Impala chirriaron y ante él aparecía el aparcamiento del motel. El cazador ya no era realmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera de cómo Autumn le ayudaba a salir del vehículo y lo metía en la habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso y notaba como las cosas daban tumbos al igual que su cabeza se mecía al caminar hasta que él terminó sobre algo blando que, aventuró, era el colchón. Algo que le hizo sonreír

\- Lo conseguimos... - dijo lleno de felicidad, aunque en su fuero interno comprendía que él no pasaría de ahí y que su fin estaba cerca - Lo conseguiste...

 **Autumn:**

Apenas supo cómo fue capaz de convencerle de que le diera las llaves del coche. Incluso perdiendo la conciencia era cabezota hasta decir "basta". Logró meterlo en el asiento del copiloto y condujo a toda velocidad hacia el motel. Esperando que, por favor, no se le fuera en un momento como aquel. Pero el cazador parecía desfallecer por completo acomodando la cabeza contra la ventana del copiloto. Autumn lo miraba cada pocos segundos. Colocó su mano en la barbilla de Dean girando su rostro.

-Vamos, Dean...- musitaba ella intentando que él abriera sus párpados- Aguanta... Por favor. Hazlo por mi...- decía aquellas y otras palabras parecidas esperando que el cazador escuchara su voz.

Frenó el coche en el aparcamiento y tuvo que sujetar el cuerpo del cazador para que no se golpease contra el salpicadero. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad antes de salir del coche a velocidad vampírica.

-Vamos amor...- musitó mientras de nuevo se pasaba el brazo de Dean por los hombros y cargaba con él hasta el interior de la habitación, donde lo acomodó sobre la cama cubriendo su frente con una toalla empapada en agua ya que comenzaba a tener fiebre.

Miró su pierna, malherida y de la que sobresalía aquel pedazo de cristal. No le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Y aunque se la cosiera... No estaba segura de que pudiera salvar su pierna a tiempo. Solo le quedaba una opción.

-Dean... - dijo acercándose a él sujetando su rostro con las manos-Mírame... Solo hay una forma de curarte... Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo, aguardando unos segundos. Y cuando le pareció que él asentía, ella lo hizo también.

-Vale...- de un rápido movimiento soltó el cinturón que le hacía de torniquete y arrancó el cristal. Inmediatamente después se mordió la muñeca hasta lograr hacer salir un ligero chorro de sangre que resbalaba por su piel. Se lo acercó a Dean a los labios sujetando su nuca con la otra mano.

-Vamos, bebe... Vamos, tesoro...- dijo, a sabiendas de que. al día siguiente, cuando él se recuperara le caería una soberana bronca.

Dean:

Cada segundo que pasaba era un nuevo paso hacia el fin del tiempo del cazador, el fin de sus días, su momento parecía haber llegado. En cambio, en vez de sentirse mal o triste, se sentía pleno y lleno. Si moría no conocía otra manera de poder afrontar su muerte que junto a la persona que quería. Aunque eso supusiese que sería una carga para Autumn, y sin saber cuán importante era él para la rubia. El cazador lo veía bien pues tenía la idea de que sería fácil de superar para ella. Las palabras que Autumn dijo antes de darle su sangre apenas fueron sin sentido, se encontraba en una especie de limbo entre el mundo real y el de la inconsciencia. Lo único que consiguió comprender el hombre fueron las palabras "Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Y eso era suficiente para un hombre que, por mucho orgullo o cabezonería que tuviera, pondría la mano en el fuego por esa vampiresa que había cambiado su día a día para darle sentido a todo. Sólo por ese motivo, el mayor de los Winchester movió suavemente la cabeza en una especie de afirmación para embarcarse en lo que Autumn considerase.

Lo que no sabía era que tendría que beber sangre de esa mujer, y en un primer momento el sabor salado de ella casi le hizo vomitar al saber que se trataba de sangre. Pero en un breve momento de sentido, su mirada verdosa se perdió en los ojos contrarios a la par que una de sus manos fue a parar a la muñeca de la mujer para aprisionarla contra su boca, bebiendo de ese líquido.

Comprendió que necesitaba un milagro para poder salir de esa situación, y ella era su milagro, ella y su sangre. Sangre que bebió como si de una cerveza se tratase, llenando su boca y notando como el espeso líquido se deslizaba por su garganta. Sintiendo que ese era una de las experiencias más íntimas que ambos podrían vivir, y en cierto modo, dejaba de lado todo sus principios y creencias para poder entregarse a la súplica de los ojos contrarios. Unos ojos que pedían a gritos "VIVE".

Dean no lo sabía en ese instante, pero daría su vida por Autumn, no porque fuese su trabajo o porque esa mujer supusiese una parte muy importante en su vida. Haría cualquier cosa por la persona que conseguía hacerle sentir la persona más importante, que con una mirada le robaba el aliento, que un simple beso conseguía que todo su cuerpo se revolucionase y que todo dejase de importar. Todo dejaba de importar sino podía estar junto a ella, sino podía ver una sonrisa más, sino podía evitar que las lágrimas de los ojos de ella dejasen de brotar. Si él tenía que vivir lo haría, pues lo haría todo por ella.

 **Autumn**

Y al parecer, él ni siquiera se lo pensó. Sin más comenzó a beber del líquido escarlata que fluía de las venas de la vampira. Notó su gesto de disgusto inicial. Y sabía que, al día siguiente, cuando fuera consciente de lo sucedido, se disgustaría consigo mismo. Pero lo que importaba era que ahora comenzaba a beber con énfasis, incluso sujetaba su muñeca, como si supiera que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabiendo que esa era su única manera de seguir con vida.

-Tranquilo...- decía ella dirigiendo su mirada a la herida en la pierna del cazador, que parecía estar ya cerrada por completo. Notó un ligero mareo y apartó la muñeca de los labios del hombre, para acto seguido acomodar su cabeza contra la almohada. Y, mientras Dean caía en un sueño que bien podría ser reparador y bien podría ser su último sueño como humano, en caso de que ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Autumn se mantuvo sentada a su lado acariciando su frente y aliviando la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo febril con aquel paño de agua fría en su frente.

Las horas pasaban lentas. Lentas mientras ella contemplaba el rostro de Dean, su Dean. Ese hombre que acababa de hacerle comprender que era una parte más que fundamental de su vida. Y que, si lo perdía a él, lo perdía todo. Tuvo muchas horas por delante para repasar su historia con él los últimos meses. Todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado al lado del cazador.

Las risas que le había arrancado. Su sonrisa de triunfador mientras la observaba con su cerveza en la mano delante de aquella mesa de billar. La cara de estupefacción de él cuando se la encontró en aquel que se convertiría su primer caso... El grito que lanzó cuando aquel gato lo asustó, y al recordar aquello una sonrisa acudió a sus labios. El wendigo, el lago, la expresión de Dean cuando la vio con aquel vestido rojo antes de la fiesta, su manera de protegerla de los disparos cuando los guardias de seguridad de aquel tipo los descubrieron robando aquella fea muñeca...

Prefirió cerrar los ojos con fuerza antes de que cualquiera de esos recuerdos le hiciera estremecer por entero y le hiciera romper a llorar.

-Dean... Escúchame... Tienes que salir adelante...- dijo acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares- ¿Vale? No vas a dejarme sola...- negó con la cabeza. No es que dudase de que su sangre no lo curase, pero la verdad era que había llegado en un momento límite para el cuerpo de su cazador y nunca había hecho algo parecido. Finalmente, cayó completamente dormida contra el cuerpo del cazador, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de él y con el rostro escondido contra su bíceps, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón que parecía latir sin problema alguno. Por esa misma razón no despertó, pues estaba arrullada por el sonido de la vida de Dean que se aferraba a su cuerpo.


	16. Road to Virginia Beach

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 **En el capítulo anterior, la rubia y el cazador se enfrentaron a Mattheus y su aquelarre. Y casi no salen con vida. Dean casi herido de muerte solo dejó una opción a Autumn, la de darle su propia sangre para curar su herida ya que la sangre de estos vampiros cura cualquier herida de un ser humano.**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _I see a bad moon a-rising_ _  
_ _I see trouble on the way_ _  
_ _I see earthquakes and lightnin'_ _  
_ _I see bad times today_

 **16**

 **Road to Virginia Beach**

 **Dean:**

Lo último que vio el cazador antes de sumirse en aquel profundo sueño fueron los ojos de la mujer que quería. La mujer que acaba de dar su sangre para salvarle que, incluso tras todas las heridas y esfuerzos, más matar a todo su aquelarre seguía ahí, sujetando su cabeza con mimo tratando de mantenerlo con vida. Alguien que, en unos meses, actuaba como solo lo harían los de su propia familia: la familia que Dean había perdido para poder renacer en ella y darle una nueva oportunidad de creer en el amor, y en no estar solo. En que se merecía algo más que la caza, y que no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y que una fuerza superior o un Dios que nunca había dado señales de vida, le había traído a "su ricitos de oro" para que cada segundo fuese memorable si lo pasaba junto a ella. Momentos tanto buenos como malos, graciosos como completamente estúpidos, llenos de romanticismo como de pasión, momentos de dolor y alegría, e incluso algunos llenos de calma.

 _Una_ _calma en la que había caído al llegar al mundo de los sueños, en la cual volvía a la playa de antes. Sentado sobre la fina_ _arena con Autumn entre sus piernas apoyada contra su pecho, y cubierta a modo de chaqueta por sus brazos. Sus manos_ _reposando sobre el vientre de ella cubiertas por las ajenas. No había palabras, no necesitaban decirse nada,_ _solo miraban al horizonte y cómo el agua mojaba los pies de ambos. Notaba el suave cosquilleo de los mechones de pelo de_ _ella, que hondeaban al viento, acariciando su rostro. Sus fosas nasales se deleitaban con el olor dulce y suave de la mujer entremezclado con el del mar, regalándole una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Ella ladeaba la cabeza para poder dedicarle una_ _suave sonrisa tan cálida y luminosa como siempre, y a la que él correspondía, y su mirada volvía a perderse en el_ _infinito mientras su boca se acercaba a su oído para susurrar dos palabras._

Se sobresaltó al despertarse de ese sueño y encontrarse en la habitación del motel, su mirada fue directamente al rostro de Autumn y una sonrisa murió en sus labios al recordar todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Tras comprobar que estaba completamente curado y entender cómo podía estar recuperado, suspiró y volvió a recostarse contra la almohada para sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, mientras sus manos se perdían en el cabello de la rubia dejando pequeñas caricias.

 **Autumn**

Las caricias de las manos de Dean en su cabello fueron lo que le hicieron deshacerse del agarre de los brazos de Morfeo. Frunció las cejas por unos instantes dándose unos momentos para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz solar y a estar despierta de nuevo. Profirió un suave sonido anunciando que había despertado. Sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al cazador y que, seguramente, se cabrearía con ella. Pero debía hacerle entender que no había tenido otra opción. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al cazador, y por la expresión de su rostro no sabía si estaba conforme con la decisión que la vampira había tomado.

-Hola... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el colchón para erguirse y poder ver mejor la herida de la pierna que casi le causa la muerte. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Ya que ella había tomado una decisión importante por el cazador. Una de vida o muerte. Y la había tomado por él.

-Dean... Antes de que digas nada...- dijo, ascendiendo la mirada hasta los ojos del cazador- No podía hacer otra cosa... No querías ir a un hospital... Y no podía esperar más... Yo… No sabía qué más hacer...- dijo, con voz temblorosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior- No podía dejarte morir o.… algo peor...- tragó saliva de forma pesada.

 **Dean:**

El cazador miró a la mujer que tenía sobre él con seriedad, pero en su mirada no se podía observar ni enfado, disgusto o decepción. Entendía la decisión que ella había tomado, y le debía la vida. No podía reprocharle nada, aunque la idea de que hacía unas horas había bebido sangre le revolvía el estómago. No debía reñirla por hacer lo único que podía, de haber estado en su situación él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lo único que le asustó fue la posibilidad de poder convertirse en un vampiro, pues en lo referente a los vampiros con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, al beber su sangre ya eras uno más de ellos.

-No pasa nada... - dijo alzando la mano - Quiero saber algo… No me convertiré en vampiro, ¿verdad? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación - Que no te siente mal, pero no quiero ser uno de los vuestros... - se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentado en el mismo lugar - Dime, Autumn. Al beber tu sangre, ¿me convertiré? Porque si es así... - meditó un momento sus palabras, pero estaba seguro de su decisión en caso de que sucediese algo así - Se acabó. ¿Lo entiendes? - Arqueó sus cajas para dar más énfasis a aquella pregunta.

 **Autumn**

Se acomodó sentada sobre la cama cuando el cazador se incorporó y sopesó su rostro con una mirada de preocupación en sus facciones. El comentario, algo despectivo, sobre su condición le hizo tragar saliva de forma algo apenada y apartó la mirada un momento. En fin, ser vampiro no era algo que ella hubiera decidido. Pero era quien era... Y no le veía nada de malo. Pero, por otro lado, él era un cazador. Y bastante era para él el hecho de compartir cama con uno de "esos seres" a los que él vivía por y para matar. Finalmente le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Despejando así las dudas de Dean acerca de su porvenir.

-No... No a menos que mueras en las próximas horas. La sangre se eliminará de tu organismo... Y volverás a ser el de siempre... - dijo- No te convertirás en.… algo como yo...- dijo de manera algo avergonzada. - Dean... Sé que no querías esto… Que ni en un millón de años hubieras aceptado beber mi sangre si de ti hubiera dependido. Pero estaba desesperada. Yo... No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No podía dejarte morir y... No iba a dejar que perdieras la pierna, en el mejor de los casos...- posó sus manos algo temblorosas en las mejillas de él acariciando estas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares- Tú solo mantente a salvo más o menos doce horas y no te convertirás en nada- dijo.

Y, antes de decir nada más, se movió en la cama para sentarse sobre las piernas del cazador y abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-Dios... Pasé tanto miedo al pensar que ayer iba a perderte. Jamás había estado tan asustada...- dijo contra su piel destacando de manera indirecta el hecho de que Dean se había convertido en una de las piezas más importantes de su vida, la única persona por cuya seguridad temía. Incluso por encima de sí misma. Alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Dean acariciando el cabello en su nuca mientras miraba el cabecero de la cama sin demasiado interés.

-Sabes que Mattheus volverá, ¿verdad? Vendrá a acabar lo que empezó...- dijo notando un leve estremecimiento que la recorrió de parte a parte.

 **Dean:**

comprendió con las palabras de la mujer que no lo había hecho sin pensarlo, que ella no quería eso para Dean, e incluso podía ver que temía la reacción de él. Su mirada y manos temblorosas le hicieron sentir un nudo en el estómago que se retorcía al darse cuenta de que esa mujer le tenía tanta estima.  
Abrazó el cuerpo de ella cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, una de sus manos terminaba en su cintura al recorrer su cuerpo con el brazo, mientras la otra terminó sobre la de ella para que darle la confianza de que las cosas estaban bien. Que él estaba sano y salvo gracias a la sangre que le había dado.  
No le hacía demasiada gracia el proceso, pero le debía mucho y por su parte no tenía nada que reprochar.  
\- Bueno, entonces tendré que mantenerme vivo... - Confirmó con una suave sonrisa - Respecto a lo de Mattheus, me imagino que volverá a buscar venganza... Pero estaremos preparados. Ese hijo de puta recibirá su merecido... - Sentenció apretando la mandíbula y tragando saliva.  
Sus manos tomaron el rostro de ella para que ambas miradas se cruzasen

-No debes preocuparte por lo de la sangre. Está bien, Autumn. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en tu lugar, ca... Nena.  
Aún después de todo lo que ambos han vivido y tras todas esas muestras de cariño, para el cazador todavía era difícil mostrarse como un hombre enamorado. Conocía solo una parte de todo lo que sentía por ella, negándose a sí mismo cuán importante era esa mujer para él y el sitio que ocupaba en su corazón. Pero él no era de palabras, sino de actos. Un hombre que escondía un "te quiero" en una cena o en el hecho de llevarle el desayuno cada mañana, o en alabar el cuerpo de ella deshaciéndose en atenciones, o en dejar a un lado todas las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra para ser exclusivo de ella.

Le regalaba una fidelidad que ella no había pedido para mostrar que no había nadie que ocupase el lugar de ella. Que era única. Su Autumn, su Evangeline. Una vampiresa con el corazón de un cazador. Extraño, pero tan cierto como que ese hombre daría su vida por ella.

 **Autumn**

Se separó de él y dejó que su rostro descansara en las manos del cazador que parecía reclamarla de aquella manera. Alzó su mirada azulada hacia los ojos verdes de Dean perdiéndose en estos y dejando que por un momento el perdón que se veía en sus palabras la llenase por completo desde la raíz del cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Dean, esas que sostenían su rostro y asintió suavemente sin apartar la mirada. No había pasado desapercibido para ella el hecho de que había estado a punto de llamarla "cariño". Lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, que se transmitió a sus ojos azules. -Por cierto...- dijo apartando sus manos de las de Dean y acomodándolas en el pecho del cazador- Estuviste muy bien ayer, ¿sabes? - dijo, antes de morderse el labio inferior con suavidad- En fin, sigues vivo. Ese es un gran logro para un mortal que se ha enfrentado a medio aquelarre...- inspiró hondo y acarició las mejillas de él- Nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo semejante. Mortal, quiero decir...

Humedeció sus labios sin saber bien qué más decir.

-En fin... No dudo de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero mis esperanzas en que ninguno de los dos saliera vivo de ahí eran nulas...- dijo, esbozando una suave sonrisa y luego sacudiendo su cabeza. Miró la ropa de ambos, ensangrentada y rota por según qué sitios.

\- Creo que deberíamos ducharnos...- rio descendiendo su mirada hacia el borrón carmesí que rodeaba el enorme roto que se había generado en su camisa cuando Mattheus la había atravesado con aquella estaca- Y ponernos algo de ropa decente...

 **Dean:**

-Nena, soy Dean Winchester. Claro que íbamos a salir vivos de allí... Por favor… Mira que dudar de eso. - Hizo una suave mueca con los labios y sonrío con más confianza de la que en verdad sentía. Las dudas de que ambos saliesen vivos de esa misión era infinitas antes de que se encarasen contra el aquelarre de Mattheus. Pero Dean siempre tenía fe, no una fe en Dios o algo de arriba ya que nadie le había ayudado. Su fe se basaba en él mismo y en las personas que tenía a su alrededor, en el poder humano y la fuerza de voluntad para poder superar cualquier reto que se le plantase delante.  
\- Tienes toda la razón... Deberíamos ducharnos y ponernos algo más decente, y de paso ir a comer algo... Estoy muerto de hambre - puso énfasis en su última frase ya que se moría por un burrito chorreante de grasas y calorías, y una porción de tarta.  
\- Ve tu primero... Mientras que yo voy a preparar mi mochila... - rompió la distancia entre ambos rostros para dejar un beso en sus labios y un cachete en su trasero para apremiarla a que fuese a darse una ducha.

Una hora más tarde, ambos preparados y dispuestos a volver al Impala para tomar su nuevo destino, salían de la habitación de motel para abandonar ese pueblo. Dean salió tras ella echando un último vistazo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él para encaminarse de la mano al coche.

Buscaron una cafetería donde poder pedir algo de comida para llevar y un par de botellines de cerveza. Aprovecharon para aparcar en un pequeño sendero de arena a las afueras del pueblo para poder comer tranquilamente, y sin nadie que les molestase, para poder tener un momento de calma sentados sobre el capó del coche con una cerveza en la mano.

 **Autumn:**

A regañadientes, ya que no le apetecía ducharse sola, se movió sobre la cama para bajar de esta. Y de paso, y deliberadamente, restregándose si podía contra el cuerpo de Dean. Solo por hacer la gracia. Bajó de la cama y dio un respingo cuando sintió el cachete del cazador.

Se giró hacia él mientras iba hacia el baño y le dedicó una mirada de: "me vengaré". La verdad fue que aquella ducha le vino de perlas. Había mucho que necesitaba quitarse de encima. Y a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras el agua se llevaba algo más de la sangre que el día anterior se había adherido a su piel, se sentía algo mejor. Por unos segundos Mattheus no importaba. Como tampoco importaba el hecho de que ella acababa de matar a los que seguramente eran algunos de los pocos amigos que le quedaban con el paso de los años. Prefirió no pensar en ello, pues la destrozaría.

Salir del baño y ver que Dean había recogido toda su ropa y que la habitación aparentaba ser un lugar decente, fue la sorpresa que la rubia se llevó aquella mañana…

-Vaya. Parece que te has empleado a fondo, ¿eh?

La rubia, por su cuenta, no tardo más de diez minutos en vestirse con ropa limpia, dejar sus maletas decentemente colocadas al lado de la puerta y en embolsar la ropa cubierta de sangre dado que ya era irrecuperable. Hora y pico después y tras haber cargado el equipaje en el coche y devuelto la llave a la recepción, ambos dos se hallaban sentados sobre el capó de aquel Chevrolet Impala disfrutando de su comida.

Autumn había preferido una ensalada y un perrito caliente. Y Dean... Bueno, él era otro caso...

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres un poco de ensalada? - preguntaba la vampira acercándole el tenedor donde había un pedazo de lechuga haciéndole compañía a medio tomate cherry. Al ver la expresión de la cara de Dean que decía "No" por todos sus poros, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

-No sé si hemos cometido un error matando a casi todo el clan de Mattheus...- dijo, al cabo de un rato. Y al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de Dean, ella se explicó- No, no es eso. Me refiero a que yo conocía cada movimiento que harían sus esbirros. Todos y cada uno de los movimientos... Viví con ellos muchísimo tiempo y sabía exactamente cómo atacarían... Pero si se hace con un nuevo aquelarre... Perdemos esa ventaja...

 **Dean:**

Su gesto de relax y paz, cambió de golpe con las explicaciones de ella. Tanto que se le quitó el hambre del todo y dejó a un lado su comida para mirar a Autumn.

Escrutaba el rostro de ella, buscando si decía la verdad, si ella estaba bien o si se sentía culpable por lo del día anterior. Para él no significaban nada, pero para ella era otra cosa. Podía, más o menos, entender parte de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, él prefería la muerte antes de ser uno de los de su especie. Aunque fuese un pensamiento algo cruel, ya que estaba con ella. Simplemente él era así y nada ni nadie podía cambiar su forma de pensar.

-Bueno, el fallo no fue acabar con tu antigua familia - puso énfasis en sus dos últimas palabras para que ella comprendiese que él era su familia ahora- La cagamos al no acabar con Mattheus. No pensé que sería tan fuerte, ese cabrón es mucho más bestia que cualquier vampiro corriente. Maldito chupasangres...

Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y acto seguido, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, una mueca de "ya me entiendes".

-Bueno, lo de chupasangres... Ya sabes que no va de forma despectiva... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir -esbozó una suave mueca con sus labios.

-Ya veremos qué pasará... Por ahora no tenemos nada más qué hacer que seguir adelante. No te preocupes por eso ahora...

Él estaba dándole vueltas, pero no quería que ella estuviese preocupada. Quería darle la seguridad y confianza suficiente para que no lo pasara mal. No si él podía evitarlo.

-Ya nos encargaremos... - Ladeó su cabeza mirándola con intensidad- ¿Estás bien?

 **Autumn**

Miró los ojos verdes de Dean conforme él hablaba. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de ser una "chupasangres" y que aun así Dean quisiera acostarse con ella. Sí. Era la simbiosis más rara que nunca se hubiera visto sobre la tierra. La pareja más diferente que jamás se pudiera pensar. Y allí estaban los dos. Después de que el uno y la otra se hubiesen salvado la vida mutuamente.

-Sí... Estoy bien... Es solo que... Eran mis amigos, ¿sabes? - descendió la mirada y jugueteó con un tomate cherry con su tenedor dentro de aquel tupper de plástico de comida para llevar. Su mirada distraída, mirando la ensalada, pero sin verla. Pues sus pensamientos se habían perdido en recuerdos de más de doscientos años de antigüedad. La manera que tenía Talbot de protegerla siempre, la risa de Lily Anne, la siempre lealtad de Jeremiah, Gaspar y sus historias sobre su abuelita fallecida hacía más de cien años...

Los había echado de menos durante todo aquel tiempo. Siempre conservando la creencia de que volvería a encontrarse con ellos... Y ahora, sin embargo, jamás lo volvería a hacer. Pues eran peones de Mattheus... Y la hubieran matado. A ella y a Dean de haber tenido oportunidad. Al final sacudió su cabeza frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

-Lo superaré... Eran o ellos o nosotros... Y ni en un millón de años me cambiaría por ellos. Ni a ti...- negó con su cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia los orbes verdosos de Dean. Y entonces fue consciente de que sus palabras no eran en balde. Dean le importaba más que cualquiera de los vampiros a los que había matado a pesar de haber compartido más de dos siglos de su vida con ellos. Él era más importante. Y si ella caía, él debería seguir adelante.

-Espero que Mattheus les dé un buen entierro...- carraspeó y volvió a dedicarse a su comida.

 **Dean:**

Observó el rostro de ella y cómo se perdía por unos segundos en sus pensamientos, muy seguramente, en sus recuerdos. En cierto modo, Dean entendía que para ella había supuesto un golpe muy duro todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Incluso, en algún recoveco de su cabeza, se culpaba porque ella estuviese apenada. Pero aquel era su trabajo y no podía permitir que otras vidas fuesen arrancadas por seres que no se controlaban, porque no quisiesen o porque no podían.

Él había comprobado de primera mano que los vampiros no necesitaban matar para sobrevivir, ya que la mujer que tenía delante de él se lo había demostrado. Ahora que tenía a Autumn a su lado, y la conocía, más bien, tenía conocimiento de su secreto y naturaleza, sabía que no todos los seres "no – humanos" eran monstruos ni tenían que ser malos, ni exterminados.

\- Lo siento, Autumn... - Dijo, y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella para transmitirle algo de confort- Entiendo que aquella fuese tu familia y sé que esto no es nada fácil... No voy a decir que puedo comprender por lo que estás pasando... Pero sí te diré que estoy aquí y que sabes que no podían seguir matando a personas. Han matado a gente inocente y no podían seguir campando a sus anchas sin que nadie les parase los pies...

Sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada con cierto sentimiento de pesar.

-Si hubiese podido, yo mismo me hubiese encargado y su sangre no mancharía tus manos... Te agradezco que quisieses acompañarme...

Se sentía impotente por no ser más que un hombre y no haber sido capaz de hacer su trabajo él solo. Al fin y al cabo, él había nacido para eso, pero ella no. Autumn se metió en ese mundo y en la caza por él. Algo que agradecía.

-Lo siento, de verás.

 **Autumn:**

La rubia le miró y frunció ligeramente los labios. Aunque entendía la intención de Dean al decir aquello, que le hubiera gustado poder ahorrarle a la mujer aquel mal trago que había supuesto tener que matar a casi todo su antiguo aquelarre, ella negó con su cabeza y, dejando a un lado la ensalada, posó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de él.

-No... No me arrepiento de ello... Lo hecho, hecho está... Y sé que debía estar allí contigo, porque de otra forma tú no habrías salido con vida de allí... Y eso es lo único que me importa...- hizo una pequeña pausa dejando que sus palabras calasen. - Pero me gustaría tomarme un momento para recordarles, eso es todo... Aunque a partir de mañana ya no vuelva a hablar de ello... Pero creo que por hoy se lo merecen...

Descendió la mano que sostenía en la mejilla de él y con las dos suyas encontró una de las de Dean para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos y los propios.

-No eran malas personas, ¿sabes...? - dijo negando con su cabeza- Es solo que se pusieron del bando equivocado...

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes puede que Dean se hubiera llevado bien con ellos...

-Talbot te hubiera caído bien...- sonrió suavemente- Era canadiense y nunca decía que no a una buena pelea...- su cabeza se ladeó conforme iba recordando cosas- Gaspar, aunque no era ese su nombre auténtico, era de una colonia francesa en África y siempre nos contaba historias sobre su vieja abuelita... Seline tenía una voz capaz de hacer que tu piel entera se estremeciera... Cielos... Cantaba como los ángeles... Albert y Robert eran gemelos... Y a menudo jugaban al despiste con nosotros...- terminó por alzar la cabeza- Perdona... no quería ponerme así...- dijo, alzando una mano para limpia una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla- Estoy bien...- dijo, más bien para sí misma que para Dean...

 **Dean:**

Escuchó en silencio todo lo que ella comenzó a contar sobre su antiguo y extinto aquelarre. No quería pararla o interrumpir era mejor que ella se desahogase. Aunque en muchas ocasiones, Dean se comportase como un niño o un hombre sin sentimientos y algo frío, en otras ocasiones, sabía cómo debía comportarse. Y, en ese instante, Autumn necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía por dentro. Hasta le gustaba poder ver cómo ella se soltaba y compartía con él lo que había vivido y sentía, era de agradecer que confiase en él de esa manera.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que en su familia ese tipo de cosas se callasen o se escondiesen bajo una fachada de "Todo va bien", como él mismo había hecho. Si tenía algo claro sobre las relaciones, aunque ni hubiesen hablado de que estaban sumidos en una, era que a la pareja había que apoyarla y escucharla. Ese era el momento de hacerlo, y Dean cumplía con ello. Negó con la cabeza al escuchar su disculpa

-Autumn, eso está bien. Eran tu familia y es normal que tengas que honrar su memoria hablando de ellos, e incluso que llores. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte y cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? - Preguntó mirándola a los ojos y terminando por alzar el rostro de ella con sus propias manos para que pudiese ver que iba completamente en serio, y que podía contar con él.

 **Autumn**

Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras de Dean. No pronunció palabra alguna pues quería guardar para siempre el recuerdo de las palabras del cazador diciendo que "estaría ahí" que "cuidaría" de ella. Eso era mucho más de lo que la rubia siquiera podía imaginar. Pues nunca había tenido nada igual. Es decir, sí... Cuando había vivido con Mattheus, este había guardado de que a Autumn nunca le faltase comida. O en el caso de Gaspar o Talbot, que siempre guardaban las espaldas de la rubia cuando salían a cazar. Pero no era lo mismo. Sabía que Dean cuidaría de ella a cualquier precio.

Era realmente impresionante aquel hombre. Tan leal, tan bueno, tan valiente... Eran esos los adjetivos que a Autumn se le pasaban por la cabeza cuando en aquel momento miraba los ojos verdes de Dean a la vez que asentía suavemente, dando a entender así que había comprendido las palabras de él. Y algo en el brillo de sus orbes le hizo ver a la vampira que esas palabras eran realmente en serio. Pues cuando Dean prometía algo, jamás fallaba a su promesa. No si podía evitarlo. Era tan parecido a John en ese aspecto...

La rubia posó sus manos sobre las que él tenía en su rostro y ladeó la cabeza acariciando la mano de él con su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

-Oye... ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un par de días de descanso...? Ya sabes... Has recibido dos disparos y casi te mata un aquelarre vampírico, y por poco te conviertes en uno...- bromeó claramente con esto último- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos unas muy pequeñas y merecidísimas vacaciones? Seguro que para cuando volvamos, el mundo aún sigue yéndose al infierno...- dijo, con una sonrisa divertida mientras le miraba con intensidad esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente.

 **Dean:**

Las palabras de la vampiresa le resultaban realmente tentadoras. Unas vacaciones, por pequeñas que fueran, era algo que llevaba tiempo sin tener y ella tenía razón. Sin embargo, el cazador tenía sus dudas. El miedo a que, si se tomaba dos días, pudiese morir más gente inocente siempre estaba con él, y en esa ocasión no sería diferente. La mirada tan intensa de ella conseguía que se plantease de verdad su ocurrencia.

-No sé... El mundo se seguirá yendo a la mierda siempre... Pero si nosotros no nos encargamos de detenerlo, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Hmmm? - su voz era suave y tierna. No quería que ella se lo tomase a malas. Un minuto más mirando esos orbes claros que le arrebataban cualquier razonamiento lógico para dejarse arrastrar por ella. No solo porque ella se lo dijese… Había algo más, la simple realidad de que estaba preocupado por la mujer que tenía delante de él. Temía seguir viéndole mal y deseaba borrar cualquier mal que sintiese de la forma que fuese. Y si esas vacaciones ayudaban, ¿por qué no?

-Vale... Nos vamos de vacaciones... - dijo, miró un momento al cielo a modo de "Solo son dos días y me lo merezco"

-Pero solo un par de días, ¿vale? - alzó sus cejas a la espera de su respuesta, mientras sus pulgares dejaban unas caricias en las mejillas de ella y terminaba por descender las manos por el cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, y acariciar su cabello.

 **Autumn**

Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta de Dean. La verdad era que la idea de sacar a Dean de ese ambiente de constantes peligros le hacía ilusión. Es decir, no todo era trabajo. Y ella tampoco es que quisiera llevárselo durante semanas... Solo quería verle durante un par de días en otro marco que no fuera la caza, con un cuchillo en mano y cubierto de sangre.

Cuando él accedió, y sonriendo ampliamente, la mujer le miró y se estrechó contra el cuerpo de él.

-Vayamos a la playa... - susurró contra la camiseta de él, sin pensar demasiado en esa idea. Sabía, por una de las conversaciones que habían tenido meses atrás, que Dean nunca había visto el mar. Y habían prometido ir juntos alguna vez. Ya era "aquella vez".

-Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? - alzó la mirada hacia Dean, y haciendo referencia a aquella conversación que habían tenido cuando eran prácticamente dos desconocidos que comenzaban a entenderse.

-A cualquier playa. Solo serán dos días...- dijo, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de él: "Solo dos días"

-Te dará el sol, sentirás la brisa del mar... Créeme, pocas cosas tan geniales hay en el mundo como la sensación de la arena de la playa bajo la planta de tus pies...

Ascendió sus manos por el cuerpo de él y las posó en su pecho jugueteando con sus dedos contra los botones de la camisa de cuadros que él llevaba. Lo desabotonaba y abotonaba mientras miraba pacientemente los rasgos de Dean. Al final se separó de él, y pensando que debían ponerse en marcha comenzó a recoger todos los desperdicios de la comida de la cual acababan de disfrutar

-He pensado que estamos a solo un par de horas de Virginia Beach si vamos por la I-64... Es una playa normal y corriente... pero seguro que encontramos alguna cala en la que perdernos tú y yo... ¿qué te parece? - comentó cuando ya había acabado de recoger todo y lo reunía en una bolsa de plástico.

 **Dean**

\- ¿La playa? - Hizo una suave mueca con las comisuras de sus labios - Me parece una buena idea... –

Terminó por afirmar mientras colocaba tras su oreja un pequeño mechón de pelo rebelde de forma distraída y natural.

-No sé yo si me quedará bien un bañador, pero habrá que probarlo... - Alzó sus hombros de forma despreocupada, a la par que daba un paso atrás para echar una mano a Autumn a recoger todos los desperdicios de la comida. Cuando ya terminaron, con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a mirarla.

-Ya veo que tienes una playa en mente… Y si no me equivoco, hay un pequeño pueblo donde podemos comprar algo de comida esos días y cerveza - Alzó el dedo índice – Eso es importante: la birra.

Comentó con cierto toque divertido impreso en su tono de voz.

\- ¡Ah, y los bañadores! - Decía mientras se movía hasta la zona del conductor y abría la puerta para meterse al vehículo - Tú en un bañador... Eso puede ser muy sexy y estimulante...

Carraspeó un momento para sacarse la imagen de la mujer en ropa interior, y al sentir seca su boca tuvo que pasar la punta de su lengua por sus propios labios para humedecerlos.

\- ¿Lista, pequeña? - Preguntó antes de darle la vuelta a la llave y arrancar el coche con una sonrisa entusiasmada y una chispa en sus ojos.

\- ¡Allá vamos! - Terminó de decir arrancando el Impala y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

 **Autumn**

Le miró con una sonrisa enorme y casi le faltó aplaudir cuando él pareció tan entusiasmado con la idea de ir juntos a la playa. La verdad es que la idea le entusiasmaba. Sobre todo, el hecho de que podrían hacer aquello juntos. Era algo que Dean nunca había hecho y la verdad es que, en un sentimiento egoísta, la mujer se sentía única por que Dean fuera a cumplir aquello con ella. Se metió en el coche y dejó en la parte trasera la bolsa de plástico con los desperdicios, ya que, por allí, en aquel camino abandonado de la mano de Dios no había cubo de basura o contenedor alguno.

-Hmmm... La verdad es que la visión de tu torso desnudo se me hace más que interesante...- reconoció con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad- Además, te dará el sol...

Rio suavemente y se puso las gafas de sol antes de mirarle.

-Virginia Beach... ¡Allá vamos! - dijo con un aire feliz mientras encendía la radio y sonaba una de esas canciones de la Credence Clearwater Revival, "Bad Moon Rising".

-Dios... Adoro esta canción... Es una de mis dos canciones favoritas en el mundo- dijo ella- ¿Sabes que estuve en el concierto que dieron en 1970 en el Coliseum de Oakland en California? Dios... Qué bien me lo pasé...- sonrió al recordarlo,

 **Dean:**

Hizo una breve mueca con sus labios cuando escuchó que esa era su canción favorita. Una vez más, podía comprobar que esa mujer no tenía mal gusto para la música, e incluso se sorprendió cuando la curiosidad le picó para saber más de ella. Asintió con la cabeza ante esa información, y comenzó a cantar con ella el estribillo disfrutando de ese momento tan divertido como especial entre ambos. Cuando los últimos acordes de la canción terminaron de apagarse, Dean movió su mano para bajar el volumen de la radio y poder hablar con ella sin tener que alzar la voz.

\- Oye, he estado pensando que la mayoría de las veces hemos hablado sobre mí… pero en cambio tú tienes mucho más para contar… Me gustaría poder conocer más de ti… - dijo con una suave sonrisa algo tímida y vergonzosa por mostrarse tan poco cazador en esos momentos. Igualmente, se habían tomado un pequeño descanso, así que ahora podía tomarse dos días para conocer a esa mujer a fondo y no tener que estar hablando sobre casos y más casos.


	17. ¿Conoces la leyenda del Hilo Rojo?

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn se sentía culpable por haberle dado su sangre a Dean, y temía que él se enfadase con ella. Pero Dean supo entender sus razones.**

 **Decidieron tomarse unas "vacaciones" y ya en carretera, la muchacha habló a Dean sobre sus amigos y sobre Mattheus pues el cazador consideraba que siempre hablaban de él, y necesitaba saber cosas de ella…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_ _  
_ _I want to be with you_ _  
_ _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_ _  
_ _I want to be with you tonight_

 **17**

" **¿Conoces la leyenda del Hilo Rojo?"**

 **Autumn**

Al ver cómo él bajaba el volumen de la radio, la rubia se giró en el asiento, quedado sentada con ambas piernas sobre este, casi como un indio. Una postura nada recomendada para viajar en coche, pero siendo vampiro no iba a matarse, así que... Apoyó el codo sobre el reposacabezas y la cabeza contra su mano.

La verdad era que le interesaba aquella conversación. Es decir, no es que fuese una persona egocéntrica que necesitase hablar de sí misma. Pero entendía cómo se sentía él. Durante los últimos meses siempre habían hablado de Dean, porque Autumn quería saberlo todo de él. Era justo que ahora hablasen de ella para que también el cazador saciase su curiosidad.

-Vale... Dispara -dijo, cogiendo una bolsa de Cheetos que habían comprado y habían guardado para el viaje- Te contaré hasta mis más oscuros secretos...- rio suavemente mientras abría el paquete de plástico y cogía uno de los snacks para llevárselo a la boca- ¿Quieres saber lo más actual o lo acontecido hace ya tanto tiempo que me da pereza recordarlo? Porque en ese caso tendré que engrasar la máquina- dice, dándose un toquecito suave en la sien con un dedo.

 **Dean**

Miró su forma de sentarse y de manera inconsciente llevó su mano a los pies de Autumn para que los quitase del siento. No podía dejar de ser el hombre sobreprotector que era cuando de su coche se trataba, el cual era una herencia de su padre.

-Lo siento, pequeña... Pero ya sabes que a mi chiquitín hay que mimarlo...- dijo mientras acariciaba el volante con sumo mimo. - Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo eras antes de ser un vampiro... Y cómo terminaste por decidir ser lo que eres ahora...

Ya no le importaba que fuese un vampiro, o su supuesto enemigo. Esa curiosidad en él le hacía preguntarse qué la llevó a ser quien era ahora. También es cierto que el cazador tenía muy presente que, si ella no fuese un vampiro, ellos dos jamás se hubiesen conocido.

\- Sé que te tendrás que remontar muchos años atrás, pero... Quiero saber qué pasó... - Se encogió de hombros dedicándole una mirada y retomando su vista hacía la carretera – Si no te importa...

 **Autumn**

Profirió un sonido de queja y terminó por bajar las piernas del asiento mientras arrugaba la bolsa de Cheetos y la cerraba lo más herméticamente posible.

-Como quieras...- refunfuñó sacándole la lengua de forma burlona. Se chupó ligeramente el dedo pulgar mientras le escuchaba, alzando sus cejas ligeramente- Bueno... Creo que ya te conté esa historia...- dijo, tratando de hacer memoria- Pero si quieres te la cuento otra vez... Puede que te estés haciendo mayor...- rio entre dientes y se estiró en el asiento, inclinándose hacia él para dejar un beso, y dos, en su mejilla de forma cariñosa, seguido de una caricia con el dorso de los dedos de su mano izquierda antes de volver a acomodarse en el asiento.

-A ver... Te conté que era hija de un gran señor adinerado, ¿no? Una niña mimada, prácticamente, la hija modelo, consentida, que tenía el mundo a sus pies...- dijo sin poner demasiado interés en aquella parte de su vida, pues era algo demasiado antiguo para ella como para que le afectase en demasía. - Pero... había algo que mi padre no podía comprar para mi y que no podía conseguir que yo vendiera. Mi corazón... Él quiso casarme con un hombre... Un buen hombre. Amigo suyo... De unos cuarenta y pico años. Dueño de tantos territorios que en ese momento muy poca gente podría ubicarlos en un mapa. Era un hombre muy bueno y me trataba muy bien... Pero yo no le quería... Fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a Mattheus...- dijo, notando un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral de abajo arriba- Y ya le has visto. En esa época, aparte de arrebatadoramente guapo era encantador, inteligente, listo, brillante, culto...- apartó su mirada un momento frunciendo las cejas.

-El caso es que me enamoré de él, como ya te dije. A mi padre no le gustó descubrir que iba a fugarme con él y.… ordenó a sus hombres que me dieran una lección... Así que fue Mattheus quien me encontró perdida en ninguna parte, a punto de morir, tirada en el suelo... Ya te imaginas... No tuve opción. No pude elegir si quería esto o no... No sé cuántos días pasaron hasta que desperté. Y cuando lo hice, ya era un vampiro. Con una sed desgarradora...-humedeció sus labios y negó con la cabeza sin querer recordar aquello- Ya has visto el mordisco. Está un poco más abajo de la... ingle... -dijo, descendiendo su mano hasta el lugar exacto donde, bajo la ropa, estaba todavía esa extraña cicatriz que no se había borrado con el paso de los siglos a pesar de convertirse en un vampiro y curar el resto de sus heridas.

-Eso es todo... No me gusta demasiado hablar de esto...- negó con su cabeza- Pero si no me hubiera ocurrido esto jamás me hubiera encontrado contigo en aquel bar. Hubiera sido completamente imposible... Así que le debo a Mattheus haber encontrado eso que me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo...- dijo, antes de tragar saliva y dedicarle una mirada significativa. Él era lo que le hacía ser infinitamente feliz.

-Haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hombre más guapo, más valiente, más divertido, más loco y más fuerte de todos...- dijo, a medida que dejaba de nuevo una caricia suave en la mejilla de él con el dorso de sus dedos.

 **Dean**

Frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a hablar. Claro que conocía la historia, y se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse acordado. Su única excusa era que estaba demasiado cegado con el asunto del antiguo aquelarre de ella. Escuchó con la misma atención que la primera vez, e incluso estiró su brazo para acariciar la zona donde se encontraba la cicatriz, dejando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos antes de atrapar la mano de ella y acercársela a los labios para dejar un beso en cada nudillo.

-Lo siento por hacerte repetir la historia... Entonces, ¿desde que convertiste hasta hace unos años viviste con él? - Preguntó mirándola por un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera para tomar un desvío a un pueblo. Necesitaban comprar comida y algo de beber, más el bañador.

\- Vamos a hacer una pequeña parada... Odio ir de compras, pero no queda otra opción - Comentó mientras se inclinaba hacía el volante en busca de alguna tienda de ropa que apareciese ante ellos.

 **Autumn**

Asintió conforme con la idea de Dean de hacer una pequeña parada. Había algunas cosas que necesitaban, por lo que no pronunció queja alguna. Simplemente asintió acomodándose en el asiento y, volviendo al tema de conversación que los ocupaba, ella suspiró.

-Bueno... Viví mucho tiempo con él... Desde que me convirtió hasta, más o menos, principios del siglo XVIII... Bueno, con él y su aquelarre, ya los conociste... Aunque, no estaban todos allí el otro día. Supongo que, tras mi marcha, mató o echó a todos cuantos se le opusieron... - sacudió la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Mattheus es alguien cruel, tremendamente cruel. Un sádico... No quería creérmelo los primeros años, pero vi cosas que...- se estremeció inevitablemente- Por eso me fui. No te preocupes, jamás me puso la mano encima. Nunca. No me tocó. Estaba enamorado de mí y yo era su amante. Todo estaba bien mientras que le esperase cada noche en la cama...- apartó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. No le era demasiado agradable hablar de aquello. Era una parte de su vida que prefería olvidar. No era algo que le hiciera daño, pero no le gustaba recordarlo. Pertenecía a un pasado con el que ya no se identificaba.

-Tras eso, viajé. Viajé muchísimo. Francia, España, Reino Unido, recorrí Europa... y todo Estados Unidos...- suspiró con suavidad y le devolvió la mirada- Hasta el día en el que te encontré...- apoyó su cabeza en el reposacabezas y le miró con una expresión de completa adoración en su rostro

 **Dean**

Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar sus palabras, aunque ya sabía que ella y Mattheus estuvieron juntos hace años, no era una idea demasiado agradable para el cazador. Podía tener un pasado, pero con un cabrón como ese... Eso era lo que no le agradaba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Solo se paró en el aparcamiento de una gran tienda con supermercado para poder comprar lo que necesitan.

\- Ya hemos llegado... - Dijo con una frialdad de la que no era realmente consciente- Bueno, estuviste con él porque con él tenías una especie de familia, y seguro que era bueno en la cama... Al final te alejaste de él, y ahora... Ahora eres una especie de cazadora - puso el freno de mano y salió del coche cerrando la puerta, cogió su chaqueta y tras ponérsela, se dirigió hasta la entrada de la tienda donde poder conseguir un bañador para esos días. En ese momento, estaba más centrado en su búsqueda que en la información que Autumn le había dado. Era más simple así, mejor no darle vueltas a algo que hizo en el pasado y que la trajo hasta ese momento, para estar con él.

 **Autumn**

Vale. No le había hecho ninguna gracia. Era obvio. No tenía que haber empezado a hablar. No tenía que haberle contado nada... Hubiera sido mejor. Sabía que había cosas que a Dean no le gustaba escuchar, y, aun así, ella nunca se daba cuenta de que por muy bien que se llevaran, siempre habría fronteras entre ellos. Habría cosas de las que él no querría hablar. El vampirismo de la rubia era un tabú...

-Dean...- pero él ya había cerrado la puerta del coche y se encaminaba hacia la entrada del establecimiento. La rubia suspiró suavemente pasándose las manos por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza suavemente antes de salir del vehículo y correr hasta él. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Dean y tirando levemente de su brazo le hizo pararse.

-Ey... Oye...- dijo, tratando de llamar su atención y alzando la mirada hacia él.

\- Dean... -dijo- Lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que no te hace gracia nada de este tema. Perdona. No tendría que haber dicho nada. Soy una bocazas... -su mano contraria, posada en el pecho de él, ya por costumbre. Le gustaba sentir los latidos del corazón de él. Le recordaba que seguía vivo y que a ella aún le quedaba algo por lo que vivir.

-Perdóname...-repitió poniendo expresión de niña buena.

 **Dean**

Frunció el ceño por un instante al notar como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de la mujer, pero lo suavizó al segundo después soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones para relajarse y dejarse hacer por ella. La escuchó, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Alzó su mirada al cielo antes de volver a retomar el contacto visual con la mujer que tenía frente a él.

En verdad no terminaba de entender el motivo por el que él se sentía molesto. No solo se trataba del tema del vampirismo con el que todavía estaba tratando de lidiar, sino también con el hecho de que hubiese estado tanto tiempo con un monstruo como era Mattheus, eso era lo que realmente le molestaba. Cómo la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y que no haría daño a nadie se mantuvo cerca de una criatura como era el hombre con el que se habían enfrentado un día atrás. También digamos que había cierto toque de celos dentro de ese malhumor y pesar. No esa clase de celos como si se tratase de una especie de objeto y él tuviese que poseería, no. Eran celos de no poder ofrecerle a esa mujer esos seiscientos años que ese maldito canalla sí le había regalado. Comparando el tiempo que él le entregaría con el tiempo que ellos pasaron, sería como un suspiro.

-No pasa nada... Es tu pasado, y lo entiendo. Pero no comprendo cómo pasaste tiempo con un tipo como ese... Cómo dejaste que te tratase como una simple amante que usaba para que le calentase la cama... Y a él ...- agachó la cabeza con la mirada brillante de pura ira hacía ese vampiro y con la mandíbula tensa. Dejó que el aire escapase de sus pulmones para poder recobrar algo de calma.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Ahora estás conmigo, y bueno... - sacudió la cabeza notando que se estaba volviendo bastante ñoño - Venga, vamos. Sigue contándome más... No tengo inconveniente en que me cuentes sobre ti y tu vida, ¿vale? - alzó las cejas esperando un asentimiento por parte de ella, y dejando un beso en la cabeza de la mujer.

 **Autumn**

La verdad es que ni siquiera ella misma entendía por qué había aguantado a Mattheus tantos siglos... Pero claro, verlo desde la distancia que proporcionaba el tiempo que había pasado desde que dejara a ese sádico era realmente sencillo. Lo duro había sido vivir subyugada a Mattheus y sus sádicos métodos de mantener a la gente a su lado.

Jamás olvidaría la cara de Alice antes de morir, y lo mal que se sintió la rubia ya que había fallado a la promesa que le había hecho a Ethan: proteger a la joven.

Mattheus había hecho cosas horribles, y durante mucho tiempo, Autumn le había tenido verdadero miedo. Durante aquellos años, la rubia sabía que él no la dañaría mientras hiciese lo que él quisiera, o, en otras palabras, mientras pudiera usarla a su antojo.

-No quiero hablar más de Mattheus...- dijo, con voz algo apagada rodeando levemente la cintura de él cuando el cazador besó su frente- No es un tema agradable...

Dean consintió en no hablar más de aquello, así que entraron en el edificio y, rápidamente ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba demasiado entretenerse en aquello, compraron lo necesario: Algo de comida, cerveza, toallas de baño y un par de bañadores para ambos.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban en carretera mientras Dean jugaba a adivinar de qué color y de qué tipo era el bikini que Autumn había elegido. - ¿Es de esos con flecos? - preguntó Dean, que era demasiado insistente.

-No.…- Autumn negó con su cabeza y rio, diciendo algo como que jamás lo adivinaría. Más que nada porque Dean era de los que prefería pensar en lo que habría debajo de la prenda que en la propia prenda en sí. Media hora después, Autumn como un resorte dio un bote en su asiento, posando sus manos y mirando a través de la ventana del coche.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Mira! ¡La playa! Ya hemos llegado...- dijo con entusiasmo conforme ya se vislumbraba el paseo marítimo, al fondo del paisaje visible a través de la ventanilla del Impala.

 **Dean**

Dean estaba tan metido en sus ensoñaciones con el posible bikini que la joven se hubiese comprado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la playa empezaba a aparecer ante la vista de ambos. Sonrió contagiado por el entusiasmo de la joven y se le ocurrió hacer la típica broma.  
-Vaya, pensaba que tenía a una chica guapa en el asiento de al lado, y no a un caniche...

Casi ni había terminado la broma cuando el puño de la vampiresa terminó en su brazo, haciendo que Dean soltase una suave carcajada entremezclada con un quejido de dolor fingido.

El día no era el óptimo para estar en la playa, pero parecía que las nubes les darían una tregua y podrían pasar el resto de la tarde allí.  
Pasó de largo el paseo marítimo y la playa principal para buscar alguna pequeña cala que estuviese alejada de todo el mundo. Algo de intimidad para ambos era lo que el joven deseaba. Con un brillo en los ojos cargado de alegría y entusiasmo, terminó por aparcar al final de la playa, justo al lado de una zona empedrada por la que bajando darían a una pequeña costa con arena fina y limpia.  
\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí... - Dicho eso y terminando de poner el freno de mano, Dean tomó el rostro de la joven por el mentón para dejar un suave beso en sus labios - Esto es todo nuestro, preciosa. - Anunció el cazador antes de tomar un par de cervezas de la pequeña nevera portable del asiento trasero. La mejor bebida del mundo para brindar por sus vacaciones, al menos eso era lo que consideraba el cazador.  
Salió del vehículo para sentarse en el capó y casi obligar a Autumn a que se colocase entre sus piernas de espaldas a él, pudiendo así colocar su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y abrazarla.

 **Autumn**

-Idiota...- le dijo ella justo antes de propinarle un suave puñetazo por llamarla caniche. Pero la verdad era que la rubia estaba entusiasmada con la perspectiva de pasar aquellos días en la playa con Dean. Y, sobre todo, le entusiasmaba ver la alegría de él y la euforia latente en su rostro.

Bajó del coche mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba el rostro para disfrutar de la poca luz solar que se filtraba a través de las nubes que tenían pinta de empezar a despejar aquel cielo encapotado. Se giró hacia Dean, cuando este cerró la puerta del coche, tras haber cogido un par de cervezas. Cogió la suya y se dejó atraer por él, apoyándose contra el capó del coche justo entre las piernas del cazador. Abrió el botellín y dio un largo trago antes de girar ligeramente su rostro para mirar a Dean.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - peguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. - ¿Verdad que es genial?

Desde ahí podían escuchar claramente el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra la costa, y las gaviotas que iban y venían a lo largo del paseo marítimo y la playa.

-Vamos- dijo separándose de él y tirando de su mano- Hay que ponerse los bañadores y disfrutar- le guiñó un ojo y correteo hasta el interior del coche dónde, tras asegurarse de que nadie más la vería, procedió a ponerse el bikini. Se puso un pareo por encima y salió del coche cargando también con la nevera portátil.

-Vamos, ponte el tuyo... -dijo con impaciencia casi empujándole para que se metiera dentro del coche a buscar su bañador.

 **Dean**

-No está nada mal... - Comentó dejando un beso en la cabeza de ella - ¡Me gusta! - Exclamó con entusiasmo.  
Dejó que ella se moviese dentro del coche para cambiarse de ropa y mientras tanto, él disfrutaba del paisaje que tenía delante dando buena cuenta del botellín que tenía en su mano derecha. Las olas rompiendo en la orilla y la playa con aquella arena limpia, la espuma que dejaba el relente de las olas del mar y, más al fondo, la diferencia de tonalidades de la mar. Un auténtico y maravilloso espectáculo para los ojos del cazador. 

Ladeó la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse y vio a la joven con un pareo y su melena al aire. Si ese lugar ya era una maravilla de por sí, la rubia le proporcionaba un toque de belleza especial y único. Algo que no comentaría en voz alta y que se guardaría para él, o no del todo. Pues su mirada descendió y ascendió por el cuerpo de la mujer y se iluminó al igual que notó brotar una suave sonrisa de la que no fue ni consciente.  
\- Vale, vale... Ya voy, ansiosa…- dijo el cazador de manera desenfadada y jovial. Terminó de dar un último trago a su cerveza y con esa cara suya, le dio el botellín vacío a la rubia. Se metió al coche y apenas cinco minutos más tarde y un par de maldiciones por el "poco" espacio para maniobrar, salió enfundado en su bañador negro y azul. Se quitó también los zapatos y la camiseta y salió del coche respirando profundamente.  
\- Ya estoy, preciosa - cogió la nevera con una mano, y con la otra la mano de ella. La guio por las piedras para descender hasta la arena, siendo más cuidadoso de lo normal. Dejando a un lado por un momento que ella era un vampiro y que su habilidad y agilidad eran mayores que cualquiera de sus propias habilidades, pero igualmente se comportaba como un caballeroso novio preocupado por su chica y su seguridad.

 **Autumn**

Sostuvo el botellín de Dean en su mano mientras este se metía en el coche, y ella rio suavemente jugueteando con el recipiente vacío unos segundos, hasta que al final localizó un cubo de basura al que poder tirarlo. Aunque el cubo de reciclaje estaba a más de diez metros de ella, haciendo gala de su maravillosa precisión vampírica, lanzó y encestó. Lo que le provocó una amplia sonrisa triunfal antes de girarse hacia Dean, que ya salía del coche refunfuñando algo acerca de que ese sillón era más estrecho de lo que parecía. Dejó que el cogiese la nevera (y las toallas sobre esta) que ella cargaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano libre de él mientras se dirigían a las rocas que descendían hacia aquella pequeña playa de arena blanca.

Le gustaba que Dean cuidase de ella de aquella forma, a pesar de que ella fuese un vampiro y tuviese reflejos cincuenta veces más desarrollados que los de él, que la ayudase a bajar y que la sostuviese de la mano hasta que los pies de ambos pisaron la arena.

Se acercaron hasta la orilla y allí cerca, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se empapasen, extendieron las dos toallas en el suelo.

-Me muero de ganas por bañarme, ¿tú no? - dijo, de manera traviesa mientras, con movimientos lentos y sensuales se iba deshaciendo del pareo y lo dejaba caer sobre las toallas. Caminó de espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia el mar, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Dean antes de echar a correr en dirección al agua.

 **Dean**

Su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de la joven, en cada movimiento de su cintura y como se movía hasta el agua para zambullirse. Con toda la calma del mundo y con una sonrisa en los labios, fue hasta el agua dejando por unos segundos que este le hiciese cosquillas en la planta y los dedos de sus pies. Al final terminó por caminar hasta que el agua llegó a su cintura, y comenzó a nadar hasta Autumn, a quien atrapó entre sus brazos cuando llegó a su altura.  
\- No está nada mal, preciosa... Por cierto, bonito bikini... - Comentó guiñándole un ojo y dejando que sus manos sujetasen a la rubia por las caderas.  
Estaba a gusto en el agua, más de lo que esperaba. La sensación del agua contra sus cuerpos en cada uno de los movimientos de la marea, y el cosquilleo en la espalda, junto con la de poder tener a esa gran mujer a su lado (con su particular y característica sonrisa) era lo mejor del mundo. En un lugar así, él se planteaba sí podría dejar de lado el mundo de la caza por poder tener una vida normal y llena de días como esos en los que sus preocupaciones eran nulas, o más bien, tener que controlarse para no devorar a Autumn entre besos.

 **Autumn**

Se dejó atrapar entre los brazos del cazador riendo suavemente posando sus manos sobre estos sintiendo un suave estremecimiento a lo largo de su columna vertebral al sentir su voz tan cerca de ella, acariciando su piel. - ¿Te gusta? - preguntó mientras se giraba en los brazos de Dean y apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él acariciando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos de forma cariñosa- Es bonito, cómodo, y... ¿sabes lo mejor? Que es muy fácil de quitar...- dijo de manera traviesa, coqueta al acercarse a su oído y susurrar cerca de este.

Miró por encima del hombro de Dean y con una sonrisa lasciva antes de morderse el labio inferior observó la desierta playa. No había nadie. Ni un alma. No se oía a nadie. Estaban solos.

-Además... Estamos solos, Dean...- ronroneó de nuevo cerca del lóbulo de la oreja de él antes de mordisquearlo mientras una de sus manos descendía por el abdomen de él hasta llegar a la goma del bañador, bajo la que se internó su mano izquierda en busca de su sexo para tratar de estimularle.

 **Dean**

Miraba a la joven rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios y una chispa en su mirada, estaba cómodo y esa situación era de los más estimulante y excitante. Tenía todo lo que el cazador consideraba adecuado para mantener un encuentro subido de tono, y más si esa mujer se ponía traviesa y juguetona.

\- Es el mejor sitio del mundo, preciosa... - respondió justo antes de sentir como la mano de la mujer jugaba con el elástico de su bañador para internarse en busca de la zona más sensible e importante de la anatomía de Dean. En un primer momento se dejó hacer por la mano experta de la mujer que sabía muy bien cómo estimularle, pero los nervios se acrecentaban en su interior al darse cuenta de que no había reacción alguna en esa zona, a la cual llamaba "Mini-Dean" en secreto.

En un intento desesperado porque esa experiencia entre ambos no fracasase, el cazador se centró en atender el cuerpo de la mujer, dejando viajar sus manos por cada una de las delicadas curvas que formaban ese cuerpo de escándalo. Incluso su boca devoró con ansias los labios contrarios, su cuello y hombros. Casi un acto desesperado por conseguir que su cuerpo reaccionase como era debido, pero por más que el cazador insistía en su labor, los resultados no eran los esperados.

Por lo que con gran frustración y rabia consigo mismo, llevó su propia mano a la de Autumn para sacarla de su bañador.

-No puedo... - masculló sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada en los ojos contrarios- Lo siento... – susurró con una mueca de enfado y fastidio antes de comenzar a andar hasta la playa a toda prisa, casi como si huyese de ella y del lugar. Una actitud infantil ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le sucediesen ese tipo de cosas. Sin siquiera prestar atención a Autumn, y ensimismado preguntándose qué le pasaba, caminó hasta el Impala entre maldiciones.

Ya en el vehículo, cogió una cerveza en la que poder ahogar esa mala experiencia.

 **Autumn**

Dean no fue el único que comprobó que no había reacción alguna en su cuerpo a las atenciones que la mano de la rubia le estaba brindando. Ella no se ponía nerviosa, mordía, besaba y lamía, al igual que él, cada pedazo de la piel del cazador que se le ponía a tiro, tratando de estimularle a la vez que su mano acariciaba el miembro de él. Pero cuando Dean sacó la mano de ella de su propio bañador y dijo que "no podía", ella lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué diablos significaba que "no podía"?

-Dean...- susurró al ver cómo se separaba de ella y se alejaba caminando a zancadas por el agua, completamente ofuscado con sí mismo. La rubia suspiró suavemente y se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de recuperar la calma y llevar aquello con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Llegó a la arena y, al ver que Dean había subido directamente hacia el coche sin percatarse de coger las toallas ni la nevera, la rubia lo recogió y subió hasta el vehículo contra el que se apoyaba ahora el cazador bebiendo una cerveza y con el ceño fruncido.

-Dean...- dijo al llegar hasta él y dejar la nevera, las toallas y demás en el suelo, al lado de él.

-Oye... No pasa nada. De verdad- negó con su cabeza alzando las manos para posarlas sobre las mejillas de él- Además, hacerlo en el mar es un asco...- rio suavemente tratando de animarle un poco.

-Has sido sometido a mucho estrés, Dean... No te preocupes. Busquemos un caso para distraerte, algo sencillo...

 **Dean**

Escuchó cómo los pasos de la rubia se acercaban hasta donde él se encontraba, y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada hasta que no posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas captando así, sin que él se diese cuenta y de manera inconsciente, su atención.

Su mirada por un segundo se perdió en los orbes contrarios, algo que solía sucederle cuando la miraba, sintiendo que era absorbido por el mar de sus iris. Sin embargo, tras suspirar de forma pesada y volver a hinchar sus pulmones de aire limpio, volvió a desviar su mirada en un punto lejano y sin especificar.

Otro suspiro más y su cabeza gacha antes de responderle. Antes de saber qué decir para poder solucionar el estropicio de un par de minutos antes.

\- Es algo que no voy a poder comprobar... No entiendo qué me ha pasado... - alzó el rostro dejando que sus orbes se fijasen en el tono claro de los de ella, en la expresión de la joven. Para él era una situación desconocida e incómoda y no sabía cómo hacer frente a eso. Se sentía impotente consigo mismo, ofuscado y decepcionado por creer que no estaba dando la talla con la "relación" que llevaban ambos.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que él tomó la decisión de dejar a un lado el hecho de que Autumn fuese un vampiro, para guiarse por su corazón, para dejarse llevar en ese torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que esa gran mujer había despertado en él. Aunque tampoco tenía muy claro cómo podía haber sucedido aquello, cómo todo su cuerpo y mente necesitaban de su presencia para sentirse a gusto, como en casa y reconfortado.

Quizás era más fácil pensar que ella era una chica que le atraía y negarse hasta qué punto ocupaba un lugar en ese maltratado corazón. Incluso podía ser que ese hombre de mal carácter e infantil, basado en unos principios impuestos por un padre demasiado autoritario se negó desde pequeño a no poder compartir una vida con una mujer, o crear una familia.

Todo su mundo se había basado en John y Sam, y ahora tras casi dos años desde el fallecimiento del primero, y un año desde la discusión con el segundo, se encontraba con que su familia era esa mujer de melena rubia con una sonrisa siempre dibujada en su rostro. Por todo ese conjunto de razones, ese hombre se encontraba perdido sin saber qué decir o hacer, de saber cómo actuar en una situación así pues no entendía cómo funcionaban las relaciones de ese calibre.

Lo máximo que había tenido en toda su vida eran encuentros de una sola noche en los que se le pedía que diese lo mejor de sí en la cama, y siempre cumplía. Cumplía con creces, y esta ver con la mujer a la que quería de verdad no había sido capaz de darle lo más mínimo. De hacer lo mejor que se le daba con el género femenino, satisfacerlas sexualmente.

\- Lo siento. Estaba nervioso y ¡joder! Esto no... - Extendió ambos brazos refiriéndose a su virilidad- La he cagado y lo sé... - elevó su mirada clamando al cielo con un suspiro- No entiendo cómo coño puedes estar con un tipo como yo. Siempre encabezonado con hacer las cosas a mi manera, con arrastrarte a donde quiero ir, tener que aguantar mis malas formas... Y sí, tengo un culito de escándalo y, por lo general, soy bastante bueno en el sexo... Pero hasta en eso estoy fallando...

 **Autumn**

Escuchó en silencio lo que él decía. Palabra a palabra. En silencio y sin decir nada. Sabía que si le interrumpía no podría recuperar el hilo de la conversación. Y parecía que, en aquel momento, él estaba abierto a hablar de aquello. Y, cómo eso solía ser en raras ocasiones ya que el cazador no era de los que hablaban de sus sentimientos y pensamientos habitualmente, era mejor mantener silencio y escucharle y solo hablar cuando "fuese su turno".

-Dean...- dijo, cuando al fin él volvió a guardar silencio dentro de su ofuscación personal- No pasa nada porque no hayamos podido hacerlo en el mar. En serio. No me pareces menos hombre que ayer. Ni menos valiente, ni menos atractivo. Estas cosas pasan. A las mujeres también nos pasa...- humedeció sus labios pensando en cómo continuar mientras descendía sus manos al pecho del cazador y acariciaba un par de lunares con las yemas de sus dedos. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro mientras observaba el camino que hacían sus dedos sobre la piel de él y al final alzó la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Me culparías si me hubiera pasado a mí? -alzó sus cejas tratando de dotar a su rostro de una expresión convincente- Y no estoy contigo solo por el sexo, no te equivoques. Cuando fui tras de ti, al salir de la casa de Mathilde no fue para acostarme contigo. Y cuando acabamos el caso y me quedé contigo, no fue por el sexo. Estoy aquí, contigo, porque eres valiente, listo, divertido... Y cariñoso. Y lo das todo por tus seres queridos. Me lo has demostrado. Me salvaste la vida...

-Escucha...-dijo, tras hacer un breve silencio- Creo que necesitas relajarte...- sus manos ascendieron a los hombros de él, acariciando su piel cálida por el camino- Por eso estamos aquí... Así que, ¿qué te parece si buscamos una habitación en algún motel cerca de la playa? Yo corro con los gastos. Seguro que hay algo normalito desde donde podamos ver el mar, ya que estamos aquí...

 **Dean**

Las palabras que la vampiresa le dedicaba no tuvieron demasiado peso ni le calaron en un primer instante. Pero a lo largo de su discurso y esas caricias que fue dejando sobre su piel, sintió como se mitigaba esa sensación de desesperación y cabreo consigo mismo. Ella conseguía ese efecto en él, lograba amortiguar y calmar el mar de sus dudas y los torbellinos de sus emociones.

Ella era la paz y equilibrio que tanto necesitaba, y que en ese momento se daba cuenta que siempre había buscado. Ella era la parte del rompecabezas que conseguía que el funcionamiento del engranaje fuese perfecto, que él fuese un hombre completo. Llenando un vacío que siempre había estado ahí, y era oculto por la caza, por esas noches de locura descontrolada entre las piernas de otra mujer. Todo eso quedaba atrás para tornarse en algo más duradero con ella, para plantearse que una vida normal, junto a una persona como lo era Autumn, valía la pena.

\- De acuerdo... Lo siento por mi comportamiento y por haberme ido así... - dijo el joven cazador. Un hombre que era verdaderamente incapaz de culpar a esa mujer si hubiera sido ella la que no fuese capaz de mantener sexo. Lo cierto era, que él al principio de todo solo deseaba mantener una relación sexual y continuar con su vida como siempre hacía. Pero desde el encuentro con ese fantasma y al ver la valentía que la caracterizaba, se había preguntado cómo era ella en verdad, y por ese motivo que se ocultó a sí mismo, la dejó acompañarlo en sus cacerías.

\- Claro que no te culparía por algo así... Reconozco que al principio solo deseaba meterte en mi cama, y más tarde conseguiste crearme la suficiente curiosidad… Eso y que eres una cabezota, tanto como para dejar que me acompañases... Y no me arrepiento...

Sus manos terminaron por colocarse en la cintura de ella dejando caricias con su pulgar en el hueso de su cadera, y delineándolo con la yema de su dedo.

-Sea lo que sea... Espero que no vuelva a suceder. Será una estupidez para ti, pero para mí el sexo siempre ha tenido muchísimo peso y no ser capaz de cumplir contigo es algo que me jode...

-Bueno, dejemos el tema porque voy a volver a mosquearme, y como bien has dicho puede ser estrés... Y si a ti no te importa... – la verdad era que prefería no ahondar más en el tema sentimental, ya que no era un asunto sobre el que controlase demasiado. - Venga, vamos a por un sitio donde poder pasar la noche... -Dicho eso, cogió la mano de ella para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos estaban ya acomodados en una pequeña habitación cerca de la playa y con la cena esperando a que le metiesen bocado. Tras terminar de cenar y mirar un poco en el ordenador por si encontraban algún suceso que los incumbiese, y no encontrar nada, se metieron en la cama para descansar para el día siguiente.

Al llegar la mañana y tras desayunar ambos, volvieron a coger el coche para ir a visitar una nueva cala que Autumn se encargó de buscar en el ordenador. Tras comprar las provisiones suficientes para pasar allí el día, cogieron el coche y en una hora volvían a disfrutar del agua golpeando su cuerpo entre risas y bromas.

Como era habitual en Dean, se dedicó a intentar hacer ahogadillas a la rubia para terminar siempre perdiendo. Algo que le llevó a darse por vencido y pasar del chico juguetón e infantil, al hombre mimoso y cariñoso que solo Autumn era capaz de sacar en él.

Al oscurecer, recogieron todo y volvieron al coche para ir a buscar un sitio donde cenar. Dean, quien había terminado por rodar por la arena de la playa por hacerle cosquillas a la mujer, decidió que antes de ir a cenar fuesen al motel para ducharse y prepararse. Al llegar, el cazador obligó a Autumn a que esperase a que él se duchase con la excusa de que le picaba demasiado el cuerpo y que necesitaba lavarse. Para que sus palabras fuesen lo más creíbles posibles, comenzó a hacer el tonto rascándose de manera teatral contra las paredes y las esquinas. Lo que provocó que Autumn rodase los ojos esbozando esa sonrisa perfecta suya y le cediese el baño.

\- Gracias, eres un amor... - dijo Dean dejando un beso en sus labios y cogiendo una pequeña bolsa. Algo por lo que ella le preguntó, algo extrañada porque metiese una bolsa de supermercado al baño.

-Eh… ¿esto? Bueno. Es... Son cuchillas para depilarme... Ya sabes... cierta zona... Bueno, eso... - comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos y señalándose la zona de su entrepierna, con la voz algo nerviosa - Dame unos minutos... - le guiñó el ojo y sin decir más, entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él, y soltando un suspiro pesado cuando estuvo a solas.

Lo que Dean llevaba en aquella bolsa eran unas bolas de sales de baño, un gel especial para hacer burbujas y unas cuantas velas. En fin, todo lo necesario para prepararle un baño a Autumn y compensar de alguna manera el fracaso del día anterior. Al cabo de cinco minutos y tras tener todo preparado, salió del baño y obligó a Autumn a entrar para mostrarle la sorpresa. Ni siquiera quiso disfrutar del baño con ella por temor a que lo del día anterior se repitiese.

\- Es para ti... Bueno, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes... Yo voy a mirar unas cosas... - Salió del baño casi corriendo y algo nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pues era un hombre bastante patán para lo que asuntos del corazón y detalles se refería, pero para eso tenía internet. La herramienta perfecta para hombres con poca imaginación, y un cero en experiencias en relaciones sentimentales.

Ella eligió el lugar donde cenarían, un pequeño restaurante elegante y acogedor a partes iguales. Y solo por esa ocasión, Dean no tomó un menú de hamburguesa grasienta y llena de bacon, sino que se pidió un filete de carne con guarnición de patatas. Lo que le dio a Autumn la oportunidad para meterse con él por la sangre que desprendía el filete poco hecho. Tras la cena, para bajar un poco la comida y aprovechar algo más de tiempo hasta acostarse, pasearon por el pueblo hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriese. El día siguiente transcurrió como el anterior y a la tarde, tras pasar un par de horas en el mar, ambos estaban sentados en la parte trasera del Impala.

 **Autumn**

Se hacía raro tener algo de tiempo libre para hacer vida normal, y es que la rubia se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a las carreras, los fantasmas, los vampiros... En fin, todo aquello que implicaba la vida de un cazador, incluyendo dormir en moteles de una noche y cenar comida grasienta cada día. Por todo aquello, el hecho de poder tomar un baño de sales tranquilamente en la bañera, preparado por el propio cazador, era casi como si viviese un sueño. No se esperaba que él hiciera algo así por ella. Y sabía que aquello había supuesto un cambio muy raro para Dean. Por eso, la rubia agradecía aquellos gestos tan tiernos que de vez en cuando él tenía con ella. No dudaba de que... ¿Qué? ¿La quisiera? Era complicado de explicar. Pero la rubia sabía que sentía algo por ella. Lo mismo que crecía en su propio interior.

Aunque él era reticente al hecho de volver a pisar la playa, ambos disfrutaron de un casto paseo por la orilla del mar y de un baño completamente inocente. Así, al final de la tarde, ambos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del Impala disfrutando de una cerveza y de las historias que uno y otro habían vivido, o quizás simples impresiones personales de lo que habían vivido juntos.

-...Tal y como te lo cuento... – dijo ella entre risas- Menuda era aquella muchacha… Ya ni recuerdo su nombre... Y es que estuvo muy poco tiempo con nosotros. Pero sacaba de quicio a Mattheus...- rio divertida. - Pero era una chica muy inteligente y.… me contó algo que hizo cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas...

Observó la mirada curiosa de Dean y sacudió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Es una tontería, pero me contó la leyenda de "el hilo rojo". Según esta leyenda...- comentó mientras sus dedos arrancaban uno de los flecos de su, casualmente, pareo de color rojo- ...las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos... -decía mientras comenzaba a enrollar suavemente ese cordel rojo alrededor de la muñeca de él- Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia...- contaba con voz suave, casi misteriosa mientras daba otra vuelta al cordel alrededor de la muñeca masculina.

-No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo...- ató suavemente los dos extremos del cordel creando una lazada que no se soltaría fácilmente- El hilo se estirará hasta el infinito, pero nunca se romperá...

En todo momento su mirada había estado fija en el cordel que había atado en la muñeca de él. Así que, alzó su mirada con una expresión expectante. Quería saber qué opinaba él de todo aquello. Ella creía en aquello, pero no sabía si él pensaría lo mismo. -Sé que es una tontería, pero me gusta creer en este tipo de cosas... Te hacen pensar, ¿no crees?


	18. Salem

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn se sentía culpable por haberle dado su sangre a Dean, y temía que él se enfadase con ella. Pero Dean supo entender sus razones.**

 **En el capitulo anterior, Autumn y Dean se tomaron unas vacaciones de un par de dias. Nada destacable. Lo justo para que les diera tiempo a conocerse mejor el uno al otro y a que Dean sufriera un "pequeño problema intimo".**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

" _I, I can't get this memories out of my mind_ _  
_ _And some kind of madness_ _  
_ _Has started to evolve"_

 **18**

 **Salem**

 **Dean:**

Escuchó las palabras de la rubia con toda atención, dejando que pusiese ese cordón de hilo rojo alrededor de su muñeca. No era alguien que creyese en ese tipo de cosas, y no solía tener muy claro eso de las casualidades de la vida que juntan a las personas. Pero si ella creía en ello, no intentaría rebatírselo. Era mejor no decir nada al contrario y dejar que fuese la propia vida quien decidiese si ese tipo de cosas eran ciertas o no.

Una historia demasiado bonita, y que el cazador, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que fuese verdad, y que esa bella mujer que tenía frente a él, no se separase de su lado. Una promesa silenciosa con un gran peso, un peso más grande de lo que nunca había creído sentir. Y es que, si eso no era un sentimiento de amor, ¿Qué podría serlo?

\- Si tú lo crees, yo intentaré creerlo también... Me conoces y sabes que no soy muy dado a creer en estas cosas... Pero, ¿quién sabe? - dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos tocaban el hilo que tenía atado en su muñeca. - Ven... - dijo, y sin dar tiempo a que ella se moviese, Dean la tomó de las manos y la acercó hasta él para colocarla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron al rostro de ella, dejando una caricia con el dorso de sus dedos, mientras los de la otra mano se encargaban de apartar un mechón mojado de su rostro y de colocarlo tras su oreja. Terminó por acercar el rostro de ella hacía el propio para dejar un beso en sus labios, uno que no buscaba llegar más allá, sino uno tierno y con cariño.

La noche caía y ya era hora de irse a buscar un lugar donde cenar. Y en esa ocasión, Dean le propuso a la rubia ir a un pequeño restaurante en lo alto de una cala en la zona del paseo marítimo. Y por esa vez, decidió que sería bueno poder cenar algo de picoteo variado. Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron al motel donde poder ver una película e irse pronto a dormir para descansar para el día siguiente.

Sus pequeñas vacaciones habían acabado y ahora tocaba volver a la rutina de salvar el mundo y buscar un nuevo caso del que hacerse cargo. Aunque eso sería al día siguiente.

Autumn

No dijo nada conforme Dean habló. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de alegría, de tranquilidad porque él no se hubiese reído en su cara por creer en lo que ella creía. Le reconfortaba saber que él intentaría creer en lo mismo que ella. Un paso más en el camino y en el hecho de que ambos estaban juntos en aquello. Se dejó atraer por el hombre, moviéndose en el asiento trasero del coche para acabar sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Mirándole en absoluto silencio como si lo viese por primera vez, como si lo redescubriera, y sin cansarse de ello. Posó sus manos en el pecho de Dean, ascendiéndolas luego a los hombros masculinos a medida que sus labios fueron solicitados por los del cazador en un beso cariñoso, que lejos tenía como propósito el sofocar un calentón sexual.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, la rubia agradeció enormemente al cielo y al cosmos poder disfrutar de una cena ligera en un restaurante sobre el mar en lugar de uno de los acostumbrados locales de mala muerte donde comer una hamburguesa de casi medio kilo costaba solo tres dólares, haciéndote desconfiar de la calidad de dicha carne. Pero podía olvidar aquello durante las horas de calma que les quedaban y aparentar ser una pareja completamente normal. Una pareja que disfrutaba de una cena normal y que llegó a su fin cuando volvieron al motel, a asimilar la realidad que tendrían de nuevo frente a sus narices al día siguiente.

Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente, mientras Autumn repasaba las noticias locales encontró un raro caso en Salem.

Irónico, pues según contemplaba la columna de aquel periódico digital, varias mujeres habían aparecido muertas en bosques de la zona. Situadas en mitad de un círculo y un pentágono, amén de ciertos grabados escritos en cada uno de los vértices. La policía sospechaba que fuera algún ritual satánico, pues a cada una de las mujeres les faltaba un órgano ritual. Pero Autumn sabía a qué se enfrentaban. Lo había visto antes. Años atrás. Era hechicería. Magia negra. Nada tenía que ver con las brujas, si lo mirabas desde cierto prisma. Cuando una bruja realizaba crímenes tan violentos y robaba algo tan preciado a cada víctima solo podía significar una cosa. Y es que la hechicera o hechicero que estuviera realizando aquello solo podía estar haciéndolo por una cosa: Iba a lanzar un hechizo tan potente que podría resquebrajar los vestigios de la realidad. He ahí la ironía. Era curioso que se estuviera practicando hechicería de nuevo en Salem cuando allí se realizaron tantos juicios y quema de brujas contra mujeres en el siglo XVII... Aquella era una potente fuente de magia y poder concentrada a lo largo de los siglos.

\- ¡Dean! - llamó ella apresuradamente al cazador, que estaba terminando de cerrar su mochila- He encontrado algo. ¡Crímenes! ¡En Salem! Y creo que es algo gordo...- dijo la rubia antes de acercarle el ordenador y poner al día a Dean sobre sus impresiones acerca del caso y de la conclusión errónea de la policía. - Estamos a solo veinte minutos si vamos por la I-264...

 **Dean**

En cuánto ella le llamo, Dean se movió en su dirección y miró la noticia que Autumn había encontrado. Tras terminar de leerla, estaba casi seguro de que solo había dos opciones. La primera era que fuesen asesinatos por algún ritual satánico de fanáticos de las artes oscuras. Y la segunda opción, que fuese un caso que les pertenecía a ellos. Eso solo podrían averiguarlo cuando estuviesen allí, y tras investigar todos los datos.  
\- Perfecto... – dijo. Dejó un beso en la cabeza de ella y un apretón con su mano en el hombro de la mujer - Ya tenemos caso. A las muy malas será algún psicópata... Pero he viajado por menos... - Dicho eso, cogió su mochila y la de Autumn - Nos vamos. Ve apagando el ordenador y mira que no nos dejemos nada, voy a ir metiendo esto en el coche. Te espero abajo.

Tras dejar el equipaje en la parte trasera del coche esperó a Autumn dentro de este, en el asiento del conductor. En cuanto la rubia estuvo subida en el vehículo puso rumbo a Salem.

Como bien dijo Autumn, no tardaron en llegar y estar reservando una habitación en un pequeño motel de baja calidad. Como era normal, dejaron el equipaje en la habitación y tras vestirse con el habitual traje de corbata y americana fueron hasta la comisaría para ir a hablar con el encargado de resolver aquel caso.

 **Autumn**

Asintió rápidamente y, mientras el cazador se ocupaba de llevar las maletas al coche, la rubia hizo un repaso concienzudo por la habitación revisando que no se quedase nada allí. Guardó el ordenador en su funda y se la cargó al hombro antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y bajar a recepción a devolver la llave. Tras eso, salió al parking y en menos de dos minutos ya se acomodaba en su asiento. Pocos minutos después, Dean cogía el desvío hacia la I-264, carretera que los llevaría directos a Salem. Cogieron una habitación en el primer motel que vieron al que no se le caían a pedazos las letras del cartel y rápidamente acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación que les habían asignado. Se pusieron sus respectivos trajes de americana y pantalón de pinza, cogieron sus placas falsas del FBI y volvieron a subirse en el coche, con un solo destino: la comisaría de policía.

Una vez allí pidieron una copia de los informes policiales, de los informes del forense y fotografías de los escenarios, amén de dejar claro que visitarían el último escenario del crimen. No les pusieron impedimento ninguno. Al parecer, ser agente del FBI te abría todas las puertas del mundo. Pero como no iban a dejarles ir solos, el inspector encargado del caso dijo que él los acompañaría.

Para sorpresa de Autumn cuando el inspector, Summers, salió al parking para coger el coche y poder dirigirse al escenario del crimen, quedó prendado del Chevrolet Impala de Dean y pidió, por favor, ir hasta allí en el coche del cazador. Porque "pocas veces se veía un coche como aquel".

Así pues, volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Summers los guiaba por la carretera a través de un par de desvíos hasta llegar a un bosque algo apartado del núcleo de la ciudad. En cuanto la rubia bajó del coche en aquel lugar sintió un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Aquel lugar destilaba magia por todas partes. No hacía falta ser muy intuitivo para darse cuenta de ello. El inspector los llevó hasta la cinta policial que cubría un perímetro de cuatro metros alrededor de aquel pentáculo dibujado en el suelo. Autumn cruzó el límite policial y caminó lentamente hasta el dibujo en el suelo repasando este al llegar, acuclillándose frente al trazo en el suelo. La estrella de cinco puntas, el círculo dentro del cual se encontraba esta y los símbolos situados uno en cada vértice del pentagrama. Ladeó la cabeza. Definitivamente aquello no era satanismo. Era hechicería. Y, como ella misma había deducido antes de salir del motel en Virginia Beach, aquellos símbolos advertían de lo que estaba por llegar...

Autumn se irguió y se giró hacia Dean y Summers que hablaban de a saber qué al otro lado del círculo policial.

-Inspector Summers... Puede que esta pregunta le resulte algo extraña, pero... ¿Ha visto algún grabado similar a este últimamente? Quiero decir, en algún lugar diferente a los crímenes... - dijo, señalando el escenario. Summers se giró hacia ella y asintió mientras se acercaba hasta el cordón policial y se acomodaba americana.

-Pues lo más extraño es que si, agente- dijo él- Hay una casa en la frontera entre el bosque y la ciudad. Tiene este grabado en la puerta... Pero está deshabitada. Nadie ha vivido allí desde los años cuarenta o cincuenta...

Autumn salió del perímetro y se acercó a él.

-Y... ¿No han ido a echar un vistazo? - preguntó ella, perpleja.

\- Sí... Fuimos... Pero no había nada...

-Bueno- respondió ella situándose a la altura de Dean- Creo que no perdemos nada por ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no? - preguntó mirando al cazador.

Tras dejar al inspector en la comisaría, ya que tenía más trabajo que hacer y no quería perder el tiempo repasando un sitio el cual ya había registrado, Dean y Autumn ya habían llegado hasta la casa que Summers les había señalado en el mapa.

Efectivamente, grabado en la madera de la puerta de entrada a la casa estaba exactamente el mismo pentagrama con los mismos grabados en cada vértice. Ambos sacaron sus armas, como siembre hacían y procedieron a repasar la vivienda.

No hallaron nada en la planta de arriba y nada en la planta baja... Aquel lugar efectivamente parecía haber sido abandonado muchas décadas atrás, y estaba en completo desuso, además de un estado deplorable. Paredes cuyo papel pintado estaba mohoso o rasgado, paredes desconchadas y comidas por la humedad. El suelo de madera combado debido al agua que se filtraba a través de algunos agujeros en el tejado...

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Dean tropezó con un adoquín de madera que estaba algo levantado. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y Autumn se rio. Iba a decirle algo como "Torpe", pero fijó su atención en el pie de Dean y advirtió el tablón de madera algo levantado.

-Dean... ¿Summers dijo algo de que aquí hubiera un sótano? - le dirigió una mirada convincente y ambos dos se dispusieron a apartar los tablones de madera uno a uno hasta que dieron con una puerta de metal. Como siempre, Dean la puso a su espalda tratando de protegerla de todo el mal en el mundo y se dispuso a abrir la trampilla aquella, y a bajar por las correspondientes escaleras de madera que descendían justo a sus pies... Aquel sótano era un lugar oscuro, no se veía demasiado ya que hacía tiempo que el tendido eléctrico no pasaba por allí. Solo disponían de la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de unas pequeñas y altas ventanillas casi al nivel del techo.

Al alumbrar con sus linternas, advirtieron que la sala estaba rodeada de estanterías de metal ancladas al suelo y algunos electrodomésticos viejos. Pero allí, al fondo de la habitación había una rara caja que parecía ser de acero forjado, bien grueso, y cuya puerta estaba abierta.

 **Dean**

El caso que tenían entre manos desde un primer momento avecinaba que no sería sencillo. Y Dean no sabía hasta qué punto estaría en lo cierto hasta que entrase en esa caja. El procedimiento a seguir era el de siempre, él entraba primero para evitar que le pasase nada a Autumn. Aunque ella fuese un vampiro, y fuese mucho más hábil y fuerte que Dean, seguía siendo su "carga". Por ese motivo, él era quien iba primero y cuando divisaron la caja, la cual era del tamaño de un pequeño cuarto, dejó claro que entraría él y si no había problema alguno entraría ella.

\- Quieta aquí. Voy a ver que hay... - le indicó con la mano que se quedase detrás y, con el arma en una mano y la linterna en la otra, entró al habitáculo. Ante él había cientos de pequeños símbolos escritos con sangre por todas las paredes, a excepción la pared frente a él en la que había unas frases en un idioma desconocido. No comprendía ni los símbolos ni la frase, pero lo que sí conocía eran los hechizos de las brujas. Y sabía que eso era uno de ellos. Llevaba demasiados años dedicado a ese trabajo como para no poder identificar algo así.

-Puedes pasar. Aquí no hay más que escritos en... - paró de hablar cuando el sonido de los eslabones de la puerta chirrió y un golpe metálico le siguió. Se giró veloz para encontrarse encerrado en ese sitio.

\- ¿Qué coño…? - caminó con paso lento y mirada desconfiada hasta la puerta, sus manos aporrearon esta mientras llamaba a Autumn a gritos. Nada. No se escuchaba ni un sonido. Y de pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Terminó de empujarla para poder salir del lugar

\- ¿Se puede...? - no continuó la frase, ya que no tenía a quien hablarle. Se encontraba solo, y lo primero que se preguntó no fue otra cosa que... ¿Qué ha pasado? seguido de la interrogante ¿Dónde está Autumn?

Revisó la casa de arriba abajo en busca de la vampiresa que, en cinco segundos había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. La preocupación era evidente tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo, tenso. No solo se trataba de que no comprendiese qué había pasado allí, si no que la cuestión más importante en ese momento para Dean era saber dónde estaba Autumn, y más si ella estaba bien. Esos dos últimas cuestiones eran las que tenían a Dean de los nervios y, por extraño que pareciera, con el estómago revuelto.

Al ver que la rubia no estaba allí y tras comprobar que el teléfono de ella estaba fuera de línea, cosa que inquietó más al cazador, no le quedaba más opción que salir de allí y coger el coche para ir a buscarla.

Bajó las escaleras del porche echando la cabeza hacía atrás y dándole un último vistazo a la casa. Al volver la vista al frente tenía una nueva sorpresa, y para no ser menos, tampoco era de su agrado. ¿Dónde estaba su coche? Caminó hasta la acera donde juraría que había aparcado y mirando a cada lado de la avenida con expresión de estrés.

\- ¡¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI COCHE?!

Se echó hacía delante notando como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y su corazón se aceleraba de golpe. No comprendía nada, y se sentía tan perdido que se sentó en el suelo para poder calmarse. Respiró una, dos, tres veces para conseguir tranquilizarse.

\- Vale, tranquilo, Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación. Autumn habrá recibido una llamada y ha tenido que irse con Baby

Se decía a sí mismo para no perder la cabeza, buscando una razón lógica para todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se levantó del suelo y tras sacudirse los pantalones y las manos comenzó a andar con la idea de llegar al motel. Esperaba que allí estuviese ella con su coche bien aparcado y una buena explicación para todo aquello. Dos horas de caminata y con la respiración agitada por el paseo llegó al aparcamiento del motel.

Su coche no estaba, pero lo peor no era eso. Cuando fue a echar mano al bolsillo para coger la llave de la habitación no la encontró, y al bajar a recepción le indicaron que esa habitación estaba cogida por una parejita de jóvenes. Tras montar una escena por todo el agobio que llevaba encima, se fue de allí en busca de una biblioteca donde poder mirar por Internet. ¿El qué? Ni él mismo estaba seguro. Pero tenía que hacer algo o perdería la poca coherencia que le quedaba.

Otra caminata más y estaba sentado frente al ordenador. No tuvo suerte al buscar la localización del teléfono de Autumn, ya que estaba dado de baja. Su siguiente paso era buscar su coche mediante la matrícula y el número de bastidor, algo que consiguió que Dean diese un golpe en la mesa al ver que se encontraba en un desguace de Richmond.

\- ¿Qué hace allí mi coche? ¡Esto es de locos! - ofuscado y cabreado, continuó con la búsqueda. Y el único hilo que tenía del que poder tirar era buscar sucesos extraños en ese pueblo.

Una noticia de un asesinato en una casa abandonada fue lo que llamó la atención del cazador. Tanto por la fecha como por la foto del lugar. Lo reconocía a la perfección. Era donde Autumn y él se encargaron de cargarse a todo el aquelarre de Mattheus. Al bajar en la lectura de la noticia, vio su nombre en este. Tras frotarse la cara y los ojos al no creer lo que estaba leyendo, terminó de leer que su propio cuerpo había sido encontrado destripado y sin una gota de sangre.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando... - apagó el ordenador sin ser capaz de continuar con la búsqueda y necesitando una copa con urgencia.

-Autumn desaparecida, mi coche en un desguace. Sin identificación, sin ropa, y con estas pintas... Y sin hambre... ¡Y encima estoy muerto! - iba refunfuñando mientras caminaba hasta el primer garito que se encontró. Entró sin mirar ni siquiera la decoración, ni el nombre, solo tenía en mente meterse de un trago una copa de Whisky, y después ya vería qué haría.

Se sentó en un taburete libre y pidió su copa, la bebió de un solo trago y al ir a dejar el vaso vacío sobre la barra escuchó una risa que reconocería en cualquier parte, sin dudarlo. Autumn. Se giró en busca de esos cabellos ondulados y dorados que tanto deseaba ver, y allí estaba ella jugando una partida al billar con... ¿Con un tío?

Dejó la copa en la barra con un golpe seco.

-Esto sí que no... Ni de coña... - comentaba mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de billar colocándose la americana y limpiándose la comisura de los labios. Al llegar hasta el tipo moreno aquel que estaba llevando a cabo su jugada, se esperó a que golpease la bola blanca para cuando golpease a una lisa y fuese a entrar en el agujero él poner la mano y cogerla.

Como era normal, el hombre le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia y se dirigió hacía Dean. Este haciendo rodar la bola en su mano mirándola, alzó su mirada hacía el moreno que ya le estaba insultando.

-Mira, amigo. Hoy está siendo un día de mierda, y te aseguro que no querrás tocarme más los huevos de lo que ya me los han tocado. Así que... Lárgate.

Su voz parecía tranquila, incluso suave, como si le hablase a su mejor amigo. Pero su mirada... Su mirada estaba cargada de desesperación y rabia. El tipo, que parecía que no tenía demasiadas luces, pero sí las suficientes como para saber que no era momento para meterse con él, hizo caso y se marchó con sus amigos. Dean dejó la bola en la mesa haciendo que esta rodase hasta internarse en un hueco del tapiz, y se giró hasta Autumn, caminó hasta ella con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí? Estaría bien saber por qué se supone que yo estoy muerto, mi coche está un desguace y tú, mi chica, jugando al billar con un capullo cualquiera.

Al principio su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento y resultaba algo brusca, pero mientras avanzaba en sus palabras esta se tornaba más suave e incluso se sintió aliviado al verla.

Y sí, por primera vez se había referido a ella como su novia. Algo que en ese instante no tenía importancia comparado con el hecho de que ella estaba bien. Terminó por suspirar y abrazarla.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo...


	19. Los resultados del efecto mariposa

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn y Dean encontraban un nuevo caso en Salem e iban allí raudos a investigar. El asunto pintaba mal, parecía brujería, sacrificios. En el sótano de una casa cercana encontraron una rara caja fuerte en la Dean se introdujo y fue a parar a una realidad alternativa en la que todo era un desastre: él había muerto, su coche estaba en el desguace… Pero, ¿y Autumn?**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

" _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_ _  
_ _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya' "_

 **19**

 **Los resultados del efecto mariposa**

 **Autumn:**

Rodó los ojos mientras sostenía su arma en postura isósceles frente a ella dejando así paso al cazador. Él entró primero dentro de aquel extraño cubículo que, por lo que podía apreciar gracias a la luz de la linterna, era metálico. Casi como una caja fuerte en versión gigante. Observó a Dean mientras este observaba las paredes, dando un paso al frente con intención de entrar tras él. Salvo que no pudo entrar. La puerta se cerró sola. Como si alguien la hubiera empujado desde fuera. Salvo que no había nadie más allí, ¿verdad?

-¡DEAN!- golpeó la puerta con las manos y tirando del tirador con todas las fuerzas que su condición vampírica le brindaban, pero la puerta no cedió.

\- ¡DEAN!- volvió a gritar. No oía nada. nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Dean? - preguntó en voz algo más baja notando un deje tembloroso en esta. Mierda. No sabían qué diablos era aquello y se había quedado encerrado allí. Siguió golpeando la puerta con la palma de su mano, haciendo pausas por si él le devolvía el golpe. Nada. No oía nada...

¿Habéis oído hablar del "efecto mariposa"? Ya sabéis... Esa teoría que dice que cualquier pequeño cambio o acción que puede generar, en consecuencia, un cambio enorme en nuestro impacto en la sociedad…

Tal vez hayáis visto esa película en la que Ashton Kutcher posee lagunas mentales y es capaz de regresar al pasado una y otra vez tratando de salvar a Kelly...

Pues bien... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Dean Winchester nunca se hubiera cruzado en el camino de Autumn, Evangeline Rosemont?

Autumn era una mujer de comodidades. Estaba acostumbrada a los hoteles de cinco estrellas, a las suites de lujo y al servicio de habitaciones. Estaba acostumbrada a los coches caros y la ropa de diseño. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería cuando quería y a que el dinero no fuera problema para ella. Pero no por ello, dejaba de frecuentar esos bares en los que la cerveza corría a mares y en los que la música estaba tan alta que no te escuchabas pensar.

Le gustaba jugar al billar en ese tipo de locales en los que podía timar a paletos antes de alimentarse de ellos cuando se la llevaban al asiento trasero de su coche con intención de echar un polvo. Aunque lo que estos conseguían en contrapartida era un litro menos de sangre y una breve desorientación antes de que la rubia desapareciera de sus vidas.

Aquella tarde llevaba una buena racha. Una buenísima, a decir verdad. Había acudido a uno de esos susodichos bares y ahora jugueteaba con el taco haciéndolo rodar entre sus manos, observando a su contrincante por encima de este esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa juguetona, traviesa. Mordió su propio labio inferior y vio como una de las bolas que él lanzó, rodó por el tapete de la mesa y golpeó la madera.

-Mala suerte, cariño...- rio ella mientras él se acercaba hasta ella y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos acariciando su nariz con la de la rubia. Apestaba a cerveza. Qué asco.

-Eso es porque no me has dado mi beso de la suerte...- ronroneó él cerca de los labios de ella que, lejos de dejarse llevar por ese juego imbécil de él, se separó del tipo y con una rapidez y precisión vampírica enarboló su taco y le guiñó un ojo antes de pasar por su lado inclinándose descaradamente sobre la mesa de billar.

Observó la jugada sobre el tablero y calculó la jugada en menos de un segundo. Golpeó la bola con el taco y logró colar dos de las bolas que necesitaba. Esa partida era pan comido. Pensaba mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿Ves...? - dijo guiñándole un ojo al chaval mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas- Yo no he tenido "beso de la suerte" y te he hecho morder el polvo...

-Con que sí, ¿eh? - dijo él, picándose con aquella rivalidad. Dio un trago a su cerveza y cogió su taco- La partida aún no ha acabado. Igual la que acabas mordiendo algo esta noche eres tú... Y no precisamente el polvo...

"Menudo gilipollas", pensó la rubia por aquel absurdo comentario de ese idiota. Aun así, se rio con una de sus risas musicales y vio como él golpeaba la bola. Y hubiera entrado de no ser porque una mano interceptó la bola.

Autumn rio entre dientes viendo como su contrincante se dedicaba a buscar bronca con el tipo ese que acababa de joderle la partida. Y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de la rubia se centraron en el intruso, en su lustroso traje de americana y pantalón de pinza.

En el brillo de sus ojos verdes, que lograron acojonar al cabreado tipo al que le había fastidiado la tirada y que ahora se iba farfullando cosas con sus colegas.

Autumn iba a dar por terminado aquel día, hasta que el forastero se acercó a ella diciendo cosas sobre un coche, su muerte y que... ¿qué? ¿Que ella era su chica? ¿SU chica? ¿Ella? ¿Desde cuándo? Y entonces lo reconoció.

Pero hacía más de ¿qué? ¿Quince años que no sabía nada de él?

Lo último que llegó a oídos de Autumn acerca de los Winchester es que John, padre de dos muchachos, había fallecido hacía varios meses. Después de eso, no sabía nada más.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Se suponía que él no debía recordarla. Ella se esforzó por conseguir aquello, por salir de sus vidas para siempre. ¿De qué diablos iba eso? Y entonces él la abrazó. Autumn se quedó perpleja dejando sus brazos abiertos y sin saber ni siquiera qué decir. Hasta que posó sus manos en los hombros de él y lo separó de su cuerpo.

-Esto... Amigo... No te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿quién diablos eres? ¿De qué me conoces? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose verdaderamente descolocada por primera vez en siglos. Ella, que acostumbraba a tener el control de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

 **Dean:**

Al ver cómo le apartaba de ella y, aun a sabiendas de que algo no iba bien, se sintió rechazado como nunca antes. Una de las pocas personas que le quedaban en el mundo ni siquiera le reconocía en aquel momento y eso, para el humor del cazador fue un golpe devastador. Tanto, que agachó la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando recuperar un poco de su orgullo y sentimientos malheridos.

Debía conseguir que las cosas volviesen a su estado original y para ello necesitaba a esa joven, o quizás fue más dolorosa para él la sensación de pinchazo de celos al verla con otros tíos.

Tal vez fuese el cumulo de todas las cosas las que hicieron que necesitase salir de allí y llevarse con él a esa mujer que suponía una parte muy importante de su vida. Fue a hablar cuando escuchó una risa a su espalda y una mano sobre su hombro.

-Parece que la señorita no te conoce. Deja de hacer el idiota y lárgate ...- reconoció la voz. Era el mismo tipo de antes. Alzó el dedo índice y miró a Autumn.

-Dame un segundo - dicho eso, apartó la mano del tipo de su hombro y, según se giró le soltó tal puñetazo que el tipo cayó al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

\- ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no meterte en conversaciones de adultos? - espetó más tranquilo al poder descargar parte de su frustración y rabia sobre aquel imbécil. Seguro que no se merecía tal golpe, pero le había avisado de que no era el día para meterse con él, y se lo había buscado.

Se colocó la americana y volvió a girarse para encarar a Autumn. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura y hablarle al oído.

-Ahora, si no te importa, señorita Evangeline Isabella Rosemont, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un segundo? - mostró una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras y la miró a los ojos, disfrutando un poquito al ver su reacción por conocer su nombre real.

Cogió su mano y la guio fuera del bar hasta el callejón que había a la vuelta del bar, para así tener mayor intimidad.

-A ver... ¿Por dónde empiezo...? - comentaba más consigo mismo que con ella mientras se frotaba la barbilla y caminaba sobre sus mismos pasos en círculos. Chasqueó los dedos como si hubiese encontrado la divinidad y supiese qué decir.

-Soy Dean Winchester, y nos conocimos en un bar parecido a este... Y te viniste a mi habitación de motel... Lo qué pasó allí no es relevante... - Hizo un aspaviento con la mano como si fuese un caballero cuando en realidad prefería no decir que esa noche se quedó dormido - ¿Recuerdas eso?

Tras recibir una negativa sabía que no conseguiría nada más, pues aun diciéndole tanto fecha como lugar, ella no había ido a ningún bar aquel día.

Ahora solo le quedaba una opción, y era demostrar que la conocía. Para ello, usó todos los datos que consideraba importantes.

-A ver... Entonces, te diré lo que sé de ti. Eres un vampiro, Te convirtió un cabrón llamado Mattheus de quien te enamoraste cuando eras humana. A tu padre no le hizo gracia y te dio un escarmiento por ello. Tienes una cicatriz del mordisco en el interior de tu muslo...- se acercó a ella y rozó la zona donde lo tenía.

-Viviste con él unos cientos años como su amante. Una de vuestras residencias fue en Richmond...

Y, así, continuó dándole toda la información que consideraba relevante.

-¿Me crees? Dime que sí... Porque si no, no sé qué haré...

 **Autumn**

Al escuchar su nombre completo de labios de Dean, supo que algo raro estaba pasando. Nadie anterior a 1700 y pico sabía su verdadero nombre. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Eso le hizo ver que ya se conocían. O por lo menos él si parecía conocerla a ella, a juzgar por la forma en que la había abrazado.

Así que asintió y mientras atravesaban el bar, pasando justo por encima de aquel tipo que se masajeaba su sangrante nariz, cogió su chaqueta y siguió a Dean hasta el exterior del bar, y hasta el callejón adyacente a la vuelta de la esquina y se mantuvo en silencio observando su lenguaje corporal, la forma que tenía de pensar en voz alta, como si intentase buscar las palabras exactas para que ella entendiera la situación.

Ladeó su cabeza apoyando su espalda contra la fachada y rebuscó un cigarrillo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No fumaba asiduamente, solo cuando estaba nerviosa o no era capaz de llevar el control de la situación.

Y entonces él pareció encontrar la inspiración y comenzó a soltar una sarta de palabras que incluso a Autumn, con su capacidad vampírica para entender y comprender hechos y actos tras las palabras que la gente pronunciaba, le resultaron incomprensibles. Frunció el ceño mientras jugueteaba con un arrugado paquete de tabaco entre sus dedos y miraba curiosa el lenguaje corporal del hombre. Estaba nervioso. Parecía casi desesperado. Así que, trató de ponerse en su lugar.

Hasta que... en un gesto demasiado íntimo para ella, Dean rozó con sus dedos la cara interna del muslo de Autumn. Un gesto que le hizo jadear de manera entrecortada. Lo sabía todo. Que ella era un vampiro, conocía la existencia de Mattheus, sobre Richmond... Nadie sabía eso. Absolutamente nadie. Nadie salvo Mattheus y su aquelarre.

Y Dean no era parte de ese aquelarre. Aparte de que era humano, estaba segura de que su vida distaba mucho de ser la de la putita al servicio de un aquelarre vampírico. No, Dean Winchester no era de esos. No si John lo había educado como ella pensaba que lo había educado. Asintió suavemente y, se encendió un cigarro antes de frotarse la frente con las yemas de sus dedos frunciendo el ceño con suavidad.

-Nadie... Nadie sabe todo eso sobre mí...- alzó la mirada hacia Dean y sacudió la cabeza- A no ser que yo misma te lo hubiera contado, pero... No te recuerdo...- cerró sus ojos frunciendo las cejas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Alguien debe de haberme borrado la memoria o...- Aquello era totalmente incomprensible para la rubia.

-¿Cómo es posible? -suspiró antes de dar una calada al cigarro- Vale... Digamos por un segundo que te creo... Pero... ese día, el veintitrés de octubre, yo no entré en ningún bar... Yo... Tuve un enfrentamiento con un tipo. Uno extremadamente fuerte... No era un vampiro... El caso es que no entré en ese bar en el que dices que nos conocimos, ya que tuve que ir a alimentarme... Acabé muy malherida... -y entonces entendió que algo fallaba con todo aquello- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo...?

Y es que parecía que dos universos habían colisionado en mitad de aquel momento justo entre ellos dos.

 **Dean:**

Había conseguido que ella le creyese y eso era un paso, uno minúsculo, pero algo era algo. Una parte de esa desesperación se evaporó consiguiendo que el cazador sintiese menos carga, que notase algo de alivio. Su cuerpo tenso y sus hombros cargados se relajaron un poco, hasta que...

¿Qué hacía fumando? Nunca antes había visto a esa mujer con un cigarrillo en los labios. Su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca entre repulsión y desconocimiento. No le conocía, y el día en que debían conocerse ella no estuvo en el lugar dónde debía haber ocurrido. Eso le dio alguna pista de lo qué estaba pasando. Alguien había hecho que los sucesos que les tenían que haber reunido no pasasen cómo debían... ¿Alguien había reescrito el tiempo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién sería tan poderoso para algo así? y ¿Por qué?

Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza siendo una gran lista de interrogantes sin saber cómo resolverlos. La incertidumbre le estaba matando y ahora tendía que conseguir que esa mujer confiase, otra vez, en él. Necesitaba la ayuda de ella para poder resolver aquel entuerto que le traía de cabeza. Pero lo primero era lo primero...

Le quitó el cigarro de los dedos y lo tiró a un lado, y comenzó a hablar.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar... Pero para ello necesito tu ayuda. Para tratar de devolver las cosas a su rumbo original... - extendió el brazo y la señaló con la mano abierta - Pero esto también te afecta a ti... y ...

Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de cómo pensaba continuar la frase; _"No voy a dejarte por ahí suelta con estúpidos borrachos a_ _tu alrededor"._

Sería mejor no decir algo así, pues bastante que le creía y no eran plan de echarla hacía atrás.

-Estoy sin coche, casi sin dinero, y te necesito... Tu ayuda...

 **Autumn**

Arrugó los labios en una especie de puchero infantil cuando Dean le quitó el cigarro de los dedos y lo tiró al suelo. Fue a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello era mucho más serio que un simple cigarro, ahora echado a perder. Así que le devolvió la mirada manteniendo una expresión seria.

-Espera... ¿Has dicho devolver las cosas a su rumbo normal? Así que tú también crees que alguien ha manipulado todo esto...- comenzó casi como si cavilase sin rumbo exacto- Así que si los dos estamos en lo cierto en que esta no es tu realidad... ¿Dónde está el "tú" de mi realidad? Es decir... Algo me dice, por la forma en que me has abrazado en el bar, que hay una "yo" en.… donde sea que esté tu realidad...- ladeó la cabeza mirándole curiosa.

Sería interesante volver a saber de Dean. Del Dean de su "realidad". ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella podría hacer lo mismo que había hecho la Autumn que el Dean que tenía delante conocía.

\- Bueno... Lo que necesitamos saber antes de nada es ¿quién ha hecho esto y por qué? Pero ahora mismo no vamos a sacar nada en claro. Así que... Ya que no tienes coche, ni ropa, ni lugar donde quedarte, te propongo que vengas a mi hotel. Allí podrás ducharte, comprar algo de ropa y descansar, porque creo que has tenido un día muy muy largo... Mañana nos pondremos manos a la obra para descubrir quien ha sido el mentecato que te ha hecho esto... ¿Qué dices? - extendió una mano hacia él como alguien que cierra un trato importante.

\- ¿Te apuntas?

La verdad era que no lo había pensado, pero en su cerebro no había aparecido la opción de negarle ayuda. Es decir, era como si no tuviese otra elección, como si algo ya hubiese decidido por ella. O como si ella ya supiera que iba a acceder. Y, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que al mirarle a los ojos sentía que estaba conectada a ese hombre de alguna forma.

 _~ "Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo_ _nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer_ _a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo_ _se estirará hasta el infinito, pero nunca se romperá." ~_

 **Dean:**

La respuesta de Autumn confirmaba que esa mujer seguía siendo igual de perspicaz y había entendido la situación desde el primer instante. Un gran alivio para él, completamente desesperado por poder volver a recuperar a su "Autumn" y por hacerle pagar con creces a quien fuera que estuviese detrás de todo eso.

\- Eso he dicho... - extendió los brazos al hablar gesticulando con estos algo nervioso todavía - Bueno, mi "yo"... Siento decirte que murió en Richmond. Me imagino que al no conocernos tú y yo, me enfrenté sólo contra el aquelarre de Mattheus sin saber lo fuerte que era... Y él acabó con mi "yo" de tu realidad...

Se echó la mano a la nuca frotándose esta mientras continuaba respondiendo a las dudas de la rubia.

-Digamos que la Autumn de mi realidad y yo... Somos algo más que amigos...

Comentó con cierta timidez y una sonrisa algo picarona con la que darle a entender a esa mujer que sabía lo que podría estar pensando en ese momento. Ella no le conocía, pero él a ella sí. Algo que tenía una parte buena y una mala. La parte buena es que no se sorprendió cuando le ofreció su ayuda para poder devolver todo a su rumbo normal, y también, saber que desde el primer momento en que se vieron por primera vez se sintieron atraídos y, por consiguiente, cómo tratarla. La parte mala es que ahora tenía delante a la chica que quería y ni siquiera podía tocarla sin sentir que estaba fallando a la "verdadera" Autumn.

No podía abrazarla, ni cerrar ese trato con un beso, que era lo que realmente quería hacer, tampoco tendría las atenciones que su Autumn le brindaba...

Y prefería no pensar con cuantos tíos se habría acostado al no haberse conocido. Un auténtico lio, eso era lo que tenían entre manos, y Dean estaría completamente perdido si no fuese porque la rubia le ofrecía un lugar donde quedarse, e ir paso a paso como siempre. No era la Autumn que conocía, y por raro que sonase, seguía siéndolo, pues le volvía a dar ese equilibrio que siempre necesitaba.

-Me parece bien... -dijo tomando la mano de ella para cerrar esa especie de trato que ella había propuesto.

De camino al Hotel, Dean le explicó las sospechas que tenía sobre que aquello: Podía ser alguna especie de hechizo y, como consecuencia y daño colateral, él había acabado allí. Le contó el caso que se traían entre manos, cómo entró en esa "caja", se cerró la puerta y, al salir, ella ya no estaba allí.

Le contó todo lo que había hecho hasta encontrarse esa noche en aquel bar y el alivio que sentía por haberla encontrado. Pero se quedó sin habla al ver el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba ella al llegar frente a la puerta. Para empezar habría que decir que no era un Hotel a los que Dean estaba acostumbrado, ni mucho menos. Sabía que a Autumn, antes de estar con él, le gustaba el lujo y los sitios de clase. Por eso, ver todo aquello, le hizo valorar más a esa mujer. Ella había renunciado a todo aquello, a esas comodidades y placeres sólo para estar con él en moteles de mala muerte y cuya higiene dejaba mucho que desear.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quitó la chaqueta de la americana junto a los gemelos de la camisa para poder remangarse y estar más cómodo. Entonces, cuando estaba subiéndose la manga derecha, vio un cordón rojo que reconoció al momento. Era el que la mujer que tenía frente a él había colocado en su muñeca mientras le contaba la historia del "Hilo Rojo". Entonces sonrió sin llegar a creérselo y miró a Autumn.

-Maldita leyenda del Hilo Rojo... - dijo elevando la muñeca y mostrando el cordón a la mujer - Al final tenías razón...

 **Autumn**

Mientras conducía de camino a su hotel, ya los dos subidos en el elegante _Porche_ de la rubia, ella escuchaba con atención el relato del cazador. Sin perderse detalle. la verdad es que a pesar del cariz fantástico que tenía su relato, ella le creía. Porque era un vampiro y porque conocía de la existencia de brujas, hechizos y esa clase de cosas en las que no mucha gente pensaba a día de hoy. Pero eran cosa que estaban a la orden del día.

Llegaron a su hotel y ella le dio las llaves al aparcacoches girándose hacia Dean a tiempo de verle mirar alucinado la fachada del hotel. Rio suavemente porque conocía el porqué de esa expresión pasmada en su rostro. Sabía que John no solía ir a moteles demasiado bien amueblados o con demasiadas comodidades, e intuía que Dean era exactamente igual que su padre. No obstante, ella no hizo comentario alguno por si acaso al hombre le molestaban las comparaciones sobre ambas formas de vida. Avanzó hasta la entrada del hotel y en cuanto la traspasó se aferró al brazo de Dean como si fuera uno de sus habituales acompañantes nocturnos. Prefería que pensaran eso a que especularan con preguntas imbéciles. Cualquier mínima variación en su rutina quizás podría descubrirla. Y no había nada que le apeteciera menos que aquello.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de ella y ambos comenzaban a ponerse más cómodos, la rubia alzó la mirada hacia él viendo cómo se remangaba la camisa. Vale. había que reconocerlo. Ese gesto sí que había sido sexy. Ver como se quitaba los gemelos y la miraba alzando suavemente su mirada antes de hablarle.

-¿Razón? ¿Yo? ¿En...?- entrecerró los ojos al ver el cordel rojo anudado en la muñeca de él- ¿Yo... Ella... Ella te ha contado eso?- y entonces fue cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta al cien por cien de que la Autumn de esa realidad alternativa de la que ese Dean procedía verdaderamente confiaba en él. Se acercó hasta él tomando la muñeca masculina entre sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dedicaba a repasar el cordel con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Confía mucho en ti, ¿sabes?- alzó la mirada hacia él y asintió- si te ha contado la... "leyenda del hilo rojo". Es algo que me guardo para mí... Porque quiero creer en esas cosas, pero sé que no puedo contárselo a cualquiera. Nadie me creería...- negó con su cabeza y tragó saliva separándose de él.

-Bueno, creo.. .Que los dos necesitamos descansar, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se dedicaba a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros a la par que se bajaba de sus zapatos de tacón- Mañana nos pondremos a pensar cómo devolverte a tu realidad... Con "tu Autumn"...

Aún se le hacía raro hablar de dos realidades diferentes... Tendría que practicar aquello un poco más.

 **Dean**

Se quedó quiero en el sitio al ver como se acercaba hasta él y cogió su mano para ver el cordón, mientras su mirada pasaba de los dedos de ella a su rostro.

\- Lo sé... Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos... Ella, cuando me lo contó, me pidió que no me riese y si no fuese porque me dijo que no lo hiciese, seguramente lo hubiese hecho... Nunca he creído en estas cosas, pero parece que estaba equivocado...Aquí estamos tú y yo...

No deseaba ofender, eran la misma persona, pero su mirada era apenada y confusa por todo lo que había sucedido. Y él a quien quería era a la "otra" Autumn. Echaba de menos su mirada, esa forma de mirarle como si él fuese el centro del mundo. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus cafés por las mañanas, sus besos, esos abrazos que le consolaban, o sus palabras de apoyo que siempre le reconfortaban... Eran demasiadas cosas para enumerar y hacer una lista. Sin embargo, la tenía allí delante sin reconocerle lo más mínimo, sin ningún recuerdo y sin ningún sentimiento hacía él. Algo duro para el cazador, e incluso doloroso al sentir una punzada en su pecho al darse cuenta de que tenía a la mujer que deseaba frente a él, y no era ella. Un verdadero caos que le traía de cabeza, notando su estómago revuelto y su cabeza pesada. No podía pensar más en eso, tenía que solucionarlo y dejar de amargarse sin hacer nada.

\- Sí, será lo mejor... - dijo dejando caer su mano y mirando a la joven con cierta incertidumbre - No tengo ropa para dormir... Tendré que dormir en ropa interior, espero que no te moleste... - se sentía tan extraño al tener que pedir permiso para dormir en ropa interior, y más cuando tienes a la viva imagen de "tu pareja" delante.

Él la conocía a la perfección y, no obstante, era un desconocido para ella. Se quitó la ropa delante de ella como siempre hacía y notando algo mal al no ser su Autumn y, en cierto modo, como si estuviese fallando o siendo infiel.

"Menuda tontería" pensó dejando caer los pantalones y terminando de quitarse la camisa para quedar solo vestido con sus calzoncillos negros. Se metió de inmediato en la cama, echando un último vistazo al pijama de ella, y terminar por darse la vuelta tragando saliva pesadamente, realmente incómodo. Se quedó tumbado dando la espalda a la mujer para dejarle su espacio personal, y al cabo de diez minutos tumbarse boca a arriba. Se sentía vacío como si algo le faltase. Claro que le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, Autumn. Tras darle mil vueltas y necesitar de manera inevitable abrazarse a ella para conciliar el sueño, se giró abrazando a la mujer y, dejó un beso en su cabeza sin decir nada. Temía que le rechazase o le dijese "¿Qué coño te crees que haces?" Pero no hubo comentario de rechazo y pudo suspirar algo mejor, menos vacío, menos solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó con el olor de... ¿Café? Todavía algo dormido sonrío por el olor al desayuno, y buscó con el brazo a Autumn... Entonces recordó de golpe lo qué pasó el día anterior y esa sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a su ceño fruncido y una mueca de fastidio. Ladeó la cabeza abriendo los ojos en busca de esa cabellera rubia que tanto conocía y se encontró con un montón de ropa y bolsas sobre un pequeño sofá, y en la mesa una gran bandeja con un desayuno completo.

 **Autumn**

Negó con su cabeza cuando él... ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso para dormir en ropa interior? Vaya, sí que debía importarle ella, "su Autumn", si aun teniendo delante a una viva imagen de ella no era capaz de comportarse con naturalidad.

-Tranquilo. Siéntete como en casa.. .Sé que es duro...- sacudió su cabeza frunciendo el ceño con suavidad y dedicándose a ponerse su pijama. Un pijama de seda, un conjunto de camiseta de tirantes y pantalón de color negro. Suave y cómodo para dormir. Comodidad ante todo. Pues aunque la mujer tuviera dinero de sobra que poder gastarse en cualquier gilipollez ella seguía prefiriendo la comodidad antes que cualquier prenda de vestir o zapato incómodo.

Cuando el cazador se metió en la cama, la muchacha se hizo un recogido alto en el pelo y se metió entre las sábanas a su lado. Y la verdad es que el cambio de dormir sola a tener un humano tumbado en la misma cama que ella era extremadamente grande. En cuanto su cuerpo se internó entre las sábanas el calor de Dean lo estaba llenando todo en el interior de aquella cama. Pero no era uno de esos calores agobiantes que te hacen sudar. No. Era un calor reconfortante, un calor dulzón... Si a él le era imposible poder dormir, ella no iba a ser menos. Todo lo que Dean le había contado mantenía turbada a la rubia. Es decir. Una se planteaba si estaba sola en el mundo o en el universo, pero lo que nunca esperaría es que un tío apareciera de la nada y le soltara un rollo sobre universos paralelos. Y que te diera pruebas sobre ello. Y luego estaba el puto Hilo rojo. El que estaba atado a la muñeca de él y el hecho de que ella se lo había contado todo acerca de este. Mientras estaba sumergida en esos pensamientos, sintió el brazo de Dean rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí como si la necesitase para poder dormir. No. A ella no. A "su Autumn". Y la idea de que ella en otro universo lejano a aquel hubiese encontrado algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar, alguien por quien merecía la pena morir, alguien a quien abrazar por la noche cuando todo eran pesadillas... le hizo soltar un suave sollozo silencioso notando como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se acomodó en aquel abrazo de él. "Al menos una de las dos ha encontrado lo que tanto anhelaba...", pensó. Y se durmió pensando en que la otra Evangeline Rosemont era una mujer afortunada.

Se despertó temprano, tal y como siempre hacía. Arrugó el ceño un momento frotándose los ojos y con la presión del brazo inerte de un dormido Dean presionando sus costillas y estrechándola en un abrazo que no se había deshecho desde la noche anterior. Se incorporó en la cama y apartó cuidadosamente el brazo de él, para no despertarle. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse de la cama fue quedarse durante unos segundos observando al cazador dormido sobre las sábanas de raso.

Era realmente guapo. Joder si lo era.

Inspiró hondo y, tras lavarse la cara y adecentarse un poco el pelo, decidió llamar al servicio de habitaciones para encargar que compraran ropa de hombre (de la talla de la ropa que él se había quitado la noche anterior) suficiente para varios días (basándose en la ropa que sabía que John solía llevar, aunque algo más actualizado: chaquetas de cuero, pantalones vaqueros, botas de montaña, camisas de cuadro y camisetas de manga corta) y les trajeran un copioso desayuno. No tardaron más de veinte minutos en traerlo todo y dejar la habitación de manera silenciosa. para cuando el cazador se levantó de la cama, ella miraba por la ventana de la habitación con un café en las manos. Oyó ese cambio en su respiración y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días, Dean... Pensé que tendrías hambre después del trajín de ayer...- dijo, señalando el desayuno sobre la mesa- Y que no querrías ir por la vida vestido de traje... No es algo realmente cómodo... Hizo un suave silencio y se mordió el labio inferior. -Bueno... ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó alzando las cejas y mirándole de forma inocente.- ¿Me... Me he pasado...?

 **Dean**

Sonrió al ver la expresión de la rubia y por esa pregunta. Sí se había pasado un poco pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su Autumn que en cierta medida se lo esperaba.

\- No, bueno… Un poco… Pero no pasa nada…. Muchas gracias… No hacía falta…- respondió con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro, entre algo tímido y sorprendido por ver que no eran tan diferentes. Claro que no eran tan diferentes, eran la misma persona pero sin que se hubiesen conocido. Se estiró en la cama antes de salir de ella, y se acercó hasta una de las bolsas para sacar de esta unos pantalones vaqueros. No tenía problema por ir en ropa interior, y menos tratándose de la persona que tenía delante. Aunque tampoco lo consideraba una buena idea. Ella no le conocía, y no era su Autumn. Era mejor guardar un poco la compostura y comportarse de una manera menos intima, intentar guardar las apariencias, y además no querría que su Autumn se sintiese mal cuando solucionase todo eso y la volviese a ver. Porque tenía claro que solucionaría todo aquel embrollo y volvería a besar esos labios que tanto adoraba.

Tras ponerse los pantalones se sentó en una de las sillas libres para poder echarle mano a la gran cantidad de comida que tenía a su disposición.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Preguntó mientras se servía un café bien cargado y mantenía esa costumbre suya de preguntar siempre cómo había pasado la noche, aunque no fuese su Autumn. Iban a trabajar juntos y necesitaba que ella estuviese a gusto a su lado, y tratar de aliviar esa tensión que había en el ambiente.

Se podría decir que el cazador terminó con el estómago completamente lleno con todo lo que había pedido, como eran croissant, tostadas, tortitas, fruta, zumo de naranjas... Entre otras cosas. Al terminar de comer pensó que sería mejor darse un buen baño para poder terminar de despertarse.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría poder ducharme... - Dijo como si estuviese pidiendo permiso. Conociendo como conocía a Autumn, y viendo que no eran tan diferentes, ella no tendría inconveniente alguno. Pero era su habitación y lo mínimo que debía hacer era informar.

\- En cuanto salga nos ponemos a investigar a ver si podemos empezar por algún sitio... Sí te parece bien, claro- tras la respuesta afirmativa, se metió en el lujoso baño que era mucho más grande y limpio de los que él estaba acostumbrado. Estaba bien poder disfrutar de un sitio así de vez en cuando, y a la vez poder ver a lo que Autumn, su Autumn, había estado dispuesta a dejar de lado por él. Un pensamiento que le hizo estremecerse y echarla de menos como nunca antes. Cuánto valía esa mujer y solo comenzaba a rasgar la superficie...

Unos minutos más tarde aparecía en la habitación con la toalla anudada alrededor de la cintura como solía hacer. En cambio, esta vez fue hasta las bolsas para poder coger unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta lisa interior, una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos y ropa interior. Con todo preparado volvió al cuarto de baño en vez de cambiarse delante de ella.

Ya preparado salió del servicio y fue hasta la mesa para encender el ordenador.

\- A ver... Lo único por lo que se me ocurre que podemos empezar es por contarte lo que pasó antes de llegar a esta realidad, universo alternativo. "X"... - Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de seguir con su discurso - Autumn, la otra Autumn, ya me entiendes, y yo estábamos investigando un caso en el que había varios asesinatos y una especie de hechizo realizado a través de un gran símbolo... Como si fuesen sacrificios... El caso es que hablamos con el detective encargado de la investigación y nos informó de que había un símbolo igual en una casa abandonada. en ella encontramos un sótano supuestamente escondido y bajamos a este, y allí nos encontramos con algún tipo de caja fuerte, pero a lo grande... Como ese cuarto de baño -señaló con una mano el servicio en el que acababa de estar- Entré yo primero y vi varios símbolos y una frase en un lenguaje que no supe reconocer...- Cogió papel y bolígrafo para esperando que a "esa Autumn" sí le sonasen - Estos... ¿Los reconoces?

 **Autumn**

Su sonrisa, esa que bailaba algo tímida en sus labios, se amplió convirtiéndose en una sonrisa aliviada de que a él le pareciera bien aquel enorme despliegue de comida y ropa. La verdad era que sí que se había pasado. Había tanta ropa que, aunque llevase un conjunto por día durante todo un mes, no sería capaz de ponérselo todo. Había para todos los gustos. Un par de trajes como el que llevaba puesto el día que lo conoció, camisas, corbatas, pantalones vaqueros en todos los colores oscuros, cinturones, camisetas básicas y algunas de algún grupo de los ochenta... En fin... Muchísima ropa. Pero así era Autumn, y no solo la Autumn de esa realidad. Le gustaba el despliegue y cuidar de las personas que tenía alrededor. Sobre todo, cuando el dinero no era un problema para ella.

Lo vio ponerse hasta arriba de tortitas, croissants, fruta y zumo y ella solo pudo reír suavemente entre dientes. Madre mía... Definitivamente parecía que los viajes entre realidades o universos daba un hambre de mil demonios. Pobrecito. Y es que lo que la rubia no sospechaba era que el pobre Dean se había recorrido el pueblo a pie el día anterior, e incluso varios kilómetros de carretera hasta dar con la vampira.

-He dormido bien- asintió- Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, si te soy sincera...- tragó saliva y agachó la mirada dejando de lado el tema de que habían dormido abrazados. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, la mujer había dormido abrazando a alguien en lugar de echarlo de su cama. Aquello era lo más raro que, sin duda, le había pasado a la mujer. Cuando Dean abandonó el salón para ir a la ducha, y casi pidiéndole permiso para ello, la rubia asintió mientras abría el periódico local y leía una columna sensacionalista algo pretenciosa que hablaba sobre una nueva película dirigida por uno de esos directores de cine que parecen atormentados por toda la vida en general. Leyó la columna por encima y decidió que también ella iría a darse una ducha rápida en el segundo del baño de la habitación. Por fin, después de años de ocupar suites de lujo, le daba uso al segundo cuarto de baño. Aquel iba a ser un gran día.

Cuando Dean salió de la ducha ya vestido, ella también lo estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sillones con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas y una camisa sin mangas con un pañuelo fino anudado al cuello de esta, como si fuese una corbata. Carraspeó y se acercó al cazador, sentándose a su lado cuando este abrió el ordenador y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo último que recordaba antes de aparecer en ese universo que a él le era tan desconocido. Pero cuando Dean dibujó aquellos símbolos en la hoja de papel, Autumn sintió como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba y un estremecimiento recorría su columna vertebral.

-Sí...- asintió girando la hoja de papel hacia sí y mirando los dibujos sobre este. - Los conozco... Es... Se trata de los símbolos de una bruja a la que conocí...- entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente y lo miró a él- ...hace mucho tiempo, más de un siglo. ¿Cómo es siquiera eso posible? Tragó saliva de manera pesada.

\- ¿Por qué te haría ella algo así...? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad- Es decir... Era obvio que esperaba vuestra visita... Era todo un montaje... El dibujo en el suelo, bajo la víctima, las pruebas obvias como los dibujos en esa casa... Era obvio que quería que la policía os informara... Pero, ¿por qué? Frunció las cejas y sacudió la cabeza. -Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa. Al fin y al cabo viniste de allí ayer, ¿no?- dijo, acomodándose contra el respaldo de la silla- Creo que deberíamos ir y ver qué podemos sacar en claro. hay que investigarlo... Quizás allí encontremos alguna pista de donde se encuentra la bruja, y la manera de devolverte a casa...- pero su cabeza pareció pensar más despacio de lo que su lengua hablaba- Aunque bien pensado, viniste de allí precisamente...- chasqueó su lengua y se puso en pie abrazándose el cuerpo con un brazo y dándose golpecitos con el dedo de su mano contraria en la punta de su nariz mientras pensaba- Quizás deberíamos preguntar por las tiendas de esoterismo y demás... Quizás alguien la conozca y sepa dónde está... -propuso mientras fruncía ligeramente sus labios. Y luego miró a Dean sin saber cuál era la opción que más les convenía. - ¿Qué opinas?

 **Dean**

El cazador frunció el ceño al ser la respuesta positiva y más cuando la vampiresa comentaba que todo eso había sido un paripé para conseguir la atención de ambos y caer en la trampa. Dean Winchester cayendo en una trampa como si fuese un maldito principiante. Eso era un golpe a su orgullo tanto de hombre como de cazador. ¿Cómo ninguno de los dos había caído en ese detalle? ¿Tanto se habían relajado el cazador y la vampiresa por esas vacaciones?

Fuese como fuese, el caso es que ahora él estaba en una especie de realidad alternativa con una mujer que no le reconocía, y que era a la vez la Autumn que hubiese sido si ellos dos no se hubiesen conocido. Demasiadas cosas que procesar para un hombre que estaba demasiado absorto en conseguir devolver las cosas a la normalidad. Pero en ese momento, en el momento en que cada una de las piezas iban encajando en su perfecto molde, Dean Winchester se daba cuenta de que, si no fuese por ella, no seguiría vivo. Era así de simple. Y no solo eso, si no que esa mujer que vivía entre riquezas, en lo más hondo de su corazón, o tanto, pues el cazador se había dado cuenta de ello, prefería una vida compartida con una persona como él, antes que todo el dinero sobre la faz de la tierra. Algo que, a ese joven, por muy desesperado que estuviese por volver a su realidad, le daba la oportunidad de reconquistarla y de poder tener una vida normal como siempre había deseado. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Eso era algo que a ese hombre no le importaba, en ese mismo instante. Esa parte egoísta que todo tenemos estaba gritándole que dejase la caza, que dejase de buscar el modo de solucionar las cosas y que se dedicase a hacer feliz a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Ideas que manaban de lo más profundo de él, esos pensamientos que lo guardaba solo para los sueños cuando al fin descansaba y hacía realidad su sueño, durmiendo, o para poder fantasear en tener una vida normal.

¡Basta, Dean! ¡Céntrate de una maldita vez y deja de pensar en estupideces!

Ese pensamiento rompió con el flujo de los anteriores para poder pensar en cuál sería la opción más óptima para seguir investigando. Lo primero sería poder ver si en esa casa estaba la misma caja, y quizás por una vez la suerte le sonreía para poder volver de nuevo a su realidad.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería mirar en esa casa… Me imagino que, tal y como son las cosas, esta realidad es lo que hubiese sucedido si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido… - Contesto el joven frotándose la frente por tantas cosas que debía asimilar – Y como bien has dicho, parece que todo era una trampa… Y la Autumn de mi realidad y yo caímos de cabeza en ella… - confirmó con un aire de desesperación y frustración - … El caso es que dudo que todo este plan fuese directo hacía mí… Más bien o hacía ti o hacía ambos…. Es imposible que yo haya molestado a una bruja de hace más de un siglo. Pero el otro tema que me preocupa es… ¿Cómo una bruja de hace más de un siglo sigue sobre la tierra? – Negó suavemente con la cabeza algo confuso con todo lo que tenían. Nunca se había enfrentado a nada como aquello, y el cazador no entendía lo que sucedía. Por suerte, tenía a Autumn de su lado. No era su Autumn, pero le servía igual. Tenían la misma mente y las mismas habilidades.

-Venga, vayamos primero a la casa y después de eso, ya veremos…

Dicho eso, el cazador cogió una cazadora de cuero, que la rubia se había encargado de conseguirle, y ambos salieron por la puerta de la habitación para ponerse en camino a la casa.

Al llegar allí, lo primero que vio el cazador fue que solo quedabe una pila de escombros chamuscados como recuerdo de la casa abandonada que debería haber estado. Se bajó del vehículo para echar un rápido vistazo por si encontraba cualquier mínima pista. Por el color de la madera quemada y la humedad de esta, estaba más que claro que esa casa había sido quemada hacía poco tiempo, dejando de lado el tema de que esta había estado allí, en pie, veinticuatro horas antes…


	20. Tu billete de vuelta a casa

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Capítulo veinte**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Dean hallaba a la Autumn de esa rara realidad alternativa y conseguía que la mujer le creyera, y lo más importante, que le ayudara a volver a casa. Decidían ir hasta la casa de la que Dean había salido el día anterior pero, al llegar, la encontraban totalmente incinerada…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores.**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras, aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

" _Left a good job in the city_ _  
_ _Workin' for the man ev'ry night and day_ _  
_ _And I never lost one minute of sleepin'_ _  
_ _Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been"_

 **20**

 **Tu billete de vuelta a casa**

 **Autumn:**

Dio una palmada cuando él se levantó de su asiento y cogió la chaqueta. Ella se levantó dando un saltito y conforme salían hacia la puerta de la habitación cogió una de sus chaquetas que la esperaba colgada en uno de los percheros cerca de la puerta. Ya que Dean había salido de aquella casa, el día anterior, para aparecer en esa realidad que para él resultaba tan extraña, la rubia prácticamente se dejó llevar por sus indicaciones, dándose cuenta de la enorme distancia que el cazador había hecho a pie para llegar al bar donde se habían encontrado, o más bien donde la había asaltado por la espalda en un arrebato cariñoso.

-Vaya... Definitivamente esa casa está en el culo del mundo, ¿eh? - rio suavemente tratando de aliviar la tensión obvia de un momento como aquel en el que, si todo salía bien, Dean volvería a su realidad y todo volvería a la normalidad para los dos. Continuó conduciendo durante casi media hora más hasta que finalmente aparcaron delante de... lo que debería de haber sido la casa en cuestión.

-Joder...- masculló la rubia llevándose ambas manos al cabello cuando salió del coche y observó el panorama. Definitivamente allí había habido una casa. Pero parecía que alguien la había quemado hasta los cimientos la noche anterior, a juzgar por el color del humo que aún escapaba de entre los tablones de madera ennegrecidos. Se acercó a Dean y puso una mano en su hombro, empatizando completamente con él.

-Vale... Esto no quiere decir nada... Encontraremos el modo, te lo prometo- Dijo, buscando la mirada del cazador con la propia, que los ojos verdes de él reposaran en la mirada azulada femenina.

-Vamos a ver si aún se puede bajar al sótano y si la caja está ahí, ¿de acuerdo...? - propuso ella y dio una ligera palmadita cariñosa en el brazo del cazador antes de encaminarse a su coche y sacar un par de linternas del maletero, en caso de que les hicieran falta. Pero a pesar del optimismo de ella, no pudieron rebasar la línea de escombros, pues a la altura de donde deberían haber estado las escaleras principales, estas e incluso la planta superior habían caído y se podía ver un enorme agujero que desembocaba en el sótano que, como no podía ser de otra forma, había sido reducido a cenizas. Es más, aquel parecía haber sido el detonante de todo aquello. Allí estaba el epicentro de todo el desastre.

-Vaya faena...- comentó la rubia, mientras los dos estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche, que no estaban demasiado afectadas por los estragos del incendio- Pero... Yo no he visto rastro de esa caja que dices...- dijo, dándose cuenta de ese detalle- Creo que la han movido. ¿Cómo? No lo sé...- negó con su cabeza- Pero la han sacado de aquí...

Guardó unos segundos de silencio y giró el rostro hacia él con ese brillo de esperanza tan típico en Autumn.

-Creo que debemos ponernos a buscar por todas las malditas tiendas de esoterismo, tarot y brujería que halla en esta maldita ciudad. Y no sé tú... Pero no voy a descansar, ni a rendirme, hasta que no te devuelva con tu Autumn, con Autumn, ¿con ella...? - dijo algo confusa- Bueno, me has entendido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie situándose frente a él y extendiendo una mano hacia el cazador.

\- ¿Qué me dices? - propuso con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Antes de comenzar con su siguiente tarea decidieron parar a comer algo, ya que habían pasado toda la mañana entre cenizas y escombros, entrando en una pizzería en la que servían esas típicas pizzas caseras.

-Joder... Qué buena está... Me recuerda mucho a las pizzas que comía cuando estuve en Italia…- dijo tras tragar uno de los primeros bocados. - Aunque como esas pizzas no hay ninguna. Desde luego. Deberías ir a Italia- dijo. y entonces frunció el ceño extrañada, pues de alguna forma...- Me parece que ya he vivido esto...- dijo, mirando al cazador con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa- ¿No te ha dado una rara sensación de déjà vù?

No era para menos, pues esa misma conversación la habían mantenido Dean y Autumn en sus primeros meses juntos, cuando Autumn sorprendió a Dean con una pequeña pizzería escondida, tras volver de su retiro en Londres para ayudar a Jinx.

-Serán cosas mías...- comentó, todavía sintiéndose algo rara con ese sentimiento tan extraño. Había vivido demasiadas cosas, pero nunca nada parecido que pudiera darle aquella sensación de déjà vù...

El resto de la tarde resultó un fracaso. Tras reunir, gracias a una biblioteca y su impresora pública, todas las direcciones de todas las tiendas esotéricas de la ciudad, se pusieron manos a la obra a buscar tienda por tienda algo que pudiera serles de ayuda. Pero ni de coña. No dieron con pista alguna.

-No nos desanimemos...- decía la rubia mientras conducía de nuevo al hotel- Aún quedan muchas direcciones y mucho terreno por cubrir...

Mientras tanto, en la radio local, a través de los altavoces del coche la Credence Clearwater Revival tocaban "Bad Moon Rising" como colofón a un día de lo más complicado para los dos, vampira y cazador.

 _"I see the_ _bad moon arising._

 _I see trouble on the way._

 _I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

 _I see bad times today."_

 **Dean**

Estaba devastado al ver que su única esperanza de volver a la normalidad, se había quemado, literalmente. No había forma de que pudiese volver fácilmente, aunque claro, nunca había conseguido nada de forma sencilla. Eso era algo que a él no le pasaba. Él siempre tenía que luchar por todo lo que quería y, por lo general, siempre encontraba algún obstáculo que tener que saltar para continuar con su vida llena de caos.

Esa a la que Autumn brindaba algo de calma, con esos masajes, las canciones que cantaban al unísono cuando viajaban de un estado a otro, esas noches abrazados, las pequeñas vacaciones que se dieron, comer en algún sitio diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, el sexo, y demás momentos felices y relajados que la vampiresa le regalaba solo con su presencia.

Pero como bien había dicho la rubia, allí no había ninguna caja y eso le daba la oportunidad de poder encontrarla. En eso estaba la clave, en encontrar la caja que le había sacado de su realidad para meterle en esa realidad alternativa. Si se habían encargado de quitar la caja y quemar la casa para que no quedase ninguna pista era porque la clave estaba en la susodicha caja.

\- Vale... Todavía queda la opción de que esa bruja hubiese cambiado de lugar la caja y que la esté escondiendo en otro sitio. Si tiene el suficiente poder como para cambiar el tiempo, poder cambiar de sitio un objeto debe de ser como chasquear los dedos para ella... - Dijo antes de coger la mano de Autumn más animado por esa idea, y porque ella se mostraba completamente entregada su causa, a devolverle con "su Autumn".

Al ver que ella quería ir a comer a una pizzería casera, los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Dean de golpe. Ya había vivido algo parecido con su Autumn y estaba bien poder disfrutar de una comida tan exquisita como aquella, exquisita para un paladar como era el de Dean que le encantaba ese tipo de comida.

\- Ya... Bueno, ella y yo estuvimos en una pizzería parecida después de que ella regresase de ayudar a una amiga en Londres. Pasamos el día caminando por el pueblo y ella eligió el lugar. También sacó el tema de ir a Italia, pero yo con el trabajo que tengo... Dudo que algún día pueda conocer Europa... - Comentó Dean agachando la cabeza y centrándose en comer para no tocar más el tema.

Algo que le había recordado que, seguramente todos los casos que había llevado a cabo, no estarían solucionados y a saber cuántas personas habrían muerto. Se encargaría de informarse cuando estuviese de vuelta al hotel. Ahora no podía estar martirizándose por los casos que no había resuelto al no estar vivo su yo de esa realidad. Por mucho que él se dijese que no era culpa, esa sensación se quedó con él el resto del día. El hecho de que no encontraron nada, no ayudó a que su humor mejorarse. Más bien, se encontraba cansado y algo deprimido, pero tenía que levantar cabeza y al día siguiente continuaría con su misión de volver a la normalidad. Lo conseguiría fuese como fuese.

\- Lo sé... - es lo único que fue capaz de decir. Prefería centrarse en la canción que estaba sonando a tener que mostrar su parte sentimental, esa que solo mostraba de vez en cuando a su Autumn, y ella no era su Autumn. Volvía otra vez a cerrarse, aunque esa mujer no se lo mereciese, pero así era Dean.

Al llegar al Motel, se quitó la chaqueta y encendió el ordenador mientras la vampiresa pedía algo de comida para cenar y que se la subiesen a la habitación. El rubio tenía que comprobar lo que había pasado con los casos de los que se había encargado. Minutos después su humor no mejoraba. Todo lo que encontraba eran malas noticias, pues, aunque algunos casos él los había solucionado antes de morir en aquella realidad, hubo más muertes, como fue la de la amiga de Autumn, algo por lo que dio el pésame a la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a ponerse en marcha para poder encontrar a la bruja encargada de lo que había pasado. Sus ganas de machacarla iban en aumento a cada tienda que visitaban y no encontraban nada. Del mismo modo que el día anterior, pararon a comer en un pequeño restaurante de comida casera. Él, por raro que parezca, se pidió un filete con guarnición de patatas, y aprovechando que tenían tarta casera, se pidió una porción que al final fueron dos.

\- Debería empezar a traer a Autumn a este tipo de sitios. Seguro que prefiere comer aquí que no en una cafetería donde la mayoría de la comida sabe a fritanga... - comentaba el cazador mientras terminaba de comerse la segunda porción de tarta.

Tras comer volvieron en busca de las tiendas que les faltaban por visitar. Llevaban un par de ellas cuando llegaron a una de escaparates de cristal, y con un interior algo oscuro con paredes de color negro y rojo, y una mesa a un lado de la sala. Algunas estanterías con adornos diferentes, como eran inciensos, velas de diferentes colores, barajas del tarot, algunos libros de aprendizaje sobre el tarot... En eso estaba Dean, observando las diferentes estanterías que había, mientras Autumn hablaba con la chica del mostrador, una joven morena con ciertos rasgos latinos. Cuando iba a desistir de mirar todos esos objetos que le parecían entre escalofriantes, porque conocía el uso que le daban algunas personas, y aburridos, vio un símbolo como el de las paredes de la caja que le trajo a esa realidad tallada en la madera de un lateral de la estantería. Con gesto pensativo se asomó desde el lateral de esta y miró a la joven que había tras la recepción, y detrás de ella para poder ver que había una puerta medio camuflada.

\- Bueno, señorita. Tenemos que irnos, no me ha sentado demasiado bien la comida... - dijo con una sonrisa como si intentase disculparse por tener que irse de golpe, cuando lo que en verdad quería era salir de allí y mirar en el callejón de al lado para ver si había alguna puerta trasera por la que poder entrar e investigar.

Al salir a la calle y ver la expresión de Autumn, decidió que era hora de explicarle lo que había encontrado

\- Había un símbolo como los que te mostré en una de las estanterías... Vamos a mirar a ver si hay alguna puerta trasera... - dando esa breve explicación, Dean cogió de la mano a la vampiresa para tirar de ella y caminar hasta el final de la calle y meterse por una que atravesaba. Al llegar a la esquina, Dean fue el primero que se asomó y vio a un hombre trajeado que reconoció al instante. Era uno de los demonios que trabajaba para Azazel, el cabrón de ojos amarillos que destrozó a su familia. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse contra él y cargárselo.

\- Mira... Un demonio... - Le indicó a Autumn para que echase un vistazo al hombre que entraba por una puerta que seguramente daba a la trastienda.

 **Autumn**

Dejó a Dean trasteando en el ordenador y, mientras tanto ella se encargó de pedir algo de comer. Se moría de hambre. Y no realmente de hambre propiamente dicha. Era sed. La sed de sangre más fuerte que había sentido en días. Y es que eso era precisamente. Hacía días que no tomaba nada de sangre. Así que, cuando el joven del servicio subió con su carrito con la comida, Autumn se alimentó de él. Como siempre de manera limpia, curándole y borrando su memoria después.

-Gracias...- dijo la rubia despidiéndose del muchacho y cerrando la puerta tras él. Se limpió la comisura del labio y cogió una patata frita de una de las bandejas mientras se acercaba a Dean que ahora parecía derrotado. Y no era para menos. Pues según le decía, todos estaban muertos. Todas y cada una de las personas a las que él había ayudado en su realidad desde que Autumn y él se encontrasen en esa realidad estaban muertas. Desde Mathilde hasta todos los miembros de la dirección de una importante empresa, pasando por un montón de niños en un hospital. Joder. Eso era gordo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Dean y dio un suave apretón demostrándole que ella estaba con él y que no debía preocuparse. Allí estaban muertos, sí. Pero en la realidad de la que él provenía ninguno corría peligro alguno. Estaban a salvo.

El día siguiente transcurrió de la misma forma que el anterior: visitaron una tienda tras otra y pararon a comer en uno de esos restaurantes como en el que habían comido el día anterior. Una vez recuperadas las fuerzas, ambos dos se dispusieron a seguir con la labor. Labor a la que la mujer estaba entregada al cien por cien. Y, aunque estaba empezando a caerle bien el cazador, y se planteaba ciertas cosas (cómo el qué hacer si Dean no podía volver a su hogar) sabía que él debía regresar.

En aquel momento se hallaba hablando en español con la chica latina que estaba al otro lado del mostrador pidiéndole ver a la dueña, y esta no le supo responder a qué hora volvería. Solo repetía que se había ido y que le había dicho que cuidase de la tienda. Era inútil. No tenía nada que sonsacarle a aquella muchacha. Suspiró con resignación y casi iba a soltarle algo muy malsonante cuando el cazador tiró de ella y casi a rastras la sacó de la tienda. Con algo de malhumor ella iba a espetarle por qué la sacaba de allí, pero él comenzó a hablarle acerca de los símbolos que había visto, y el humor de la rubia mejoró. Vale. Así que aquella era la tienda. Aquello le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Así que se encaminó tras él, aferrada a su mano, en busca de la puerta trasera que él andaba buscando. Solo que, al girar la esquina, no solo se toparon con esa puerta. Un tipo entraba por esta. Un tipo alto, de traje... Un tipo al que ella reconoció al instante. Contuvo un ligero sonido de sorpresa. -Joder...- dijo cuando el hombre aquel entró por la puerta trasera- Le conozco... - dijo. - Vámonos de aquí... Volveremos por la noche... Al regresar al hotel llegó el momento de las explicaciones.

-Ese tipo, el que andaba en el callejón y entró por la puerta de atrás de la tienda... Lo conozco... Fue el tipo que me atacó el veintitrés de octubre en la puerta de aquel bar, el día que se supone que tú y yo nos debimos haber conocido o.… nos conocimos...- dijo- Pero... ¿por qué un demonio está trabajando con una bruja...?

Se giró hacia Dean y le miró con expresión confusa, o más bien pensativa.

-Creo que nos conocen... Por la cara que pusiste creo que conoces a ese tío, y yo también tuve un encontronazo con él. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿quién es la bruja...?

Varias preguntas que debían obtener respuestas. Y para ello, decidieron seguir lo acordado, regresar por la noche. Así pues, pasada la media noche decidieron regresar a la tienda para investigar el sótano y averiguar si la caja había sido trasladada hasta allí. Aparcaron el coche un par de manzanas más abajo, solo por precaución y decidieron callejear hasta dar con la fachada de la tienda. Solo que al llegar...

\- ¿Salón de estética de Madame Lacroix? ¿Qué coño es esto? - preguntó Autumn con obvio cabreo y enfado- La tienda estaba aquí... Sé que estaba aquí, al lado de la tienda de antigüedades...- dijo, señalando el cartel de la tienda de al lado- ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí...?

 **Dean**

Asintió cuando Autumn propuso que se fueran para poder ir más tranquilamente por la noche, así también podrían intentar entrar sin ser visto y no tener ningún tipo de problema con las autoridades locales, y el tema de que no sabían a qué se tendrían que enfrentar. Por lo que sabían, que Dean estuviese en esa especie de realidad ya no solo era cosa de una bruja, sino que también estaba metido por medio un demonio. No era habitual ver que ese tipo de acuerdos entre diferentes seres, pero nunca se sabía qué tipo de tratos podrían llegar a hacer cuando tenían un motivo en común.

Y no solo eso, Por lo que el cazador llegó a entender, Autumn había conocido a esa bruja tiempo atrás... Y ese demonio trabajó para el "Ojos amarillos". Podía ser que fuese una especie de venganza por haberse cargado al maldito demonio que había destrozado su vida. Quién sabe. El caso era que Dean se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto hasta el Hotel. Recopilando toda la información que tenían, para así darle algún sentido en su cabeza, y lo único que se le ocurría era que fuese pura venganza. No era muy habitual ese tipo de lealtad entre demonios, por lo general solían servir los más débiles a los más fuertes, o eso era lo que él había llegado a comprender durante todos los encontronazos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando la vampiresa se dirigió a él para explicarle de qué conocía a ese tipo. Con cierto aire derrotado y con un humor de perros, el cazador se dejó caer sobre el asiento más cercano.

\- Al parecer, por lo que yo creo, están trabajando juntos, y su único propósito es joderme la existencia y arrebatarme unas de las pocas cosas buenas que he tenido: conocerte... – comentó mientras se levantaba para acercarse al mueble bar que había en la habitación y servirse una buena copa de Whisky.

-Le conozco... - comenzó a explicar el cazador mientras cogía un vaso para servirle otra copa a la vampiresa - Esto tú no lo sabes porque el Dean de esta realidad no te llegó a conocer. El caso es... - Dudó un segundo en si contar la historia o no, o como poder resumirla lo suficiente como para ser entendido y no estar toda la noche comentándole toda su vida

\- En pocas palabras. Un demonio llamado Azazel se encargó de echarle su sangre a mi hermano en la boca cuando era pequeño. De paso mató a mi madre de una forma horrible y le preció fuego a nuestra casa. Esto llevó a mi padre a dedicarse a la caza, y por consiguiente mi hermano y yo también nos dedicamos a ello... - comentaba con un tono monótono de quien se sabe una historia de memoria o de quien está recitando un guion demasiado aburrido - Al final, mi hermano y yo terminamos con la vida de ese cabrón, que lo que quería era un grupito de gente con ciertos dones que les había dado gracias a esa maldita sangre suya... De ahí que yo conozca al del callejón, porque ese tipo, no conozco su verdadero nombre, era uno de los siervos de él... - Terminó de entregarle la copa a la vampiresa, y él se sentó en el borde la cama dando un sorbo a la propia.

\- Me imagino que lo quiere es venganza. Y la bruja es un medio para un fin - terminó por decir el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Al llegar la hora de ir hasta allí, Dean solo tenía en mente qué se encontrarían. Lo peor era que no tenía armas para poder enfrentarse a la bruja y al demonio, tan solo su pistola y la de repuesto que llevaba siempre al tobillo. La sensación de no tener ningún tipo de arma, más que unas ganzúas para abrir la puerta y dos pistolas que poco harían contra brujas y demonios, le hacía sentir como si estuviese desnudo y desprotegido. Siempre podía valerse de su propia fuerza, pero no sería suficiente, y de eso estaba seguro. Fuese como fuese, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando y si encontraba el modo de volver, mejor que mejor.

Lo que no se esperaba era que al llegar hasta la tienda lo que hubiese en su lugar fuese una maldita peluquería. No solo Autumn estaba segura de que allí estaba la tienda si no que el cazador pondría la mano en el fuego. La misma pregunta que la vampiresa hizo en voz alta, él se la estaba haciendo para sí mismo.

-Buena cuestión esa... No tengo ni idea, Autumn - Contesto el cazador con aire algo desquiciado por la sensación de haber vuelto al punto de partida. Ese caso estaba consiguiendo sacarle de sus casillas y que se sintiese un novato sin tener una idea de cómo continuar. Estaba completamente perdido, pues nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan gordo como aquello. No conocía a ninguna bruja que tuviese tal poder. Todos los casos que se había encontrado, era de personas que hacían un hechizo sin saber realmente lo que estaban haciendo, o las típicas bolsitas con las que matar a alguien. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose y volviendo a peinarse el pelo y negando suavemente con la cabeza

\- No sé qué podemos hacer... - confesó el joven con aires de derrota.

Al día siguiente, Dean se levantó con el mismo animo con que se fue a la cama el día anterior. Sin saber cuál sería su siguiente paso, ni qué hacer a continuación. Estaba pensando en llamar a Sam, o a Bobby... Avisar a alguien que le pudiese dar un soplo de aire con el que seguir hacia delante, o alguna pista o idea con la que continuar. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, y menos en un tema como aquel, que se suponía que era su especialidad.

Miró a Autumn, dormida todavía entre sus brazos y la idea de darse por vencido y quedarse junto a esa mujer le pareció tentadora. Al fin y al cabo, era la misma mujer a la que quería, solo que no se habían conocido hasta ese momento. Todo el mundo pensaba que él estaba muerto y podría tener la vida con la que siempre había soñado, y se sorprendió a si mismo al estar meditando esa posibilidad y darse cuenta de que una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de ella con sumo mimo y cariño. Pero todo lo que había pasado con "la verdadera Autumn" seguía ahí, y todas las personas que había salvado ahora estaban muertas, no podía hacer como si nada y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no sería justo para esas pobres almas, ni para su Autumn. Terminó por decidir que lo mejor era solucionar todo aquel problema y olvidarse de viejos sueños perdidos. Le dio un beso y se levantó de la cama para ducharse y pedir el desayuno. Estaba bien esa clase de vida en la que tenía todo lo que quisiese en su propia habitación, pero también echaba de menos el levantarse para ir a una buena cafetería, o lo que él consideraba una buena cafetería, y llevarle el desayuno recién hecho a su chica. Incluso las pequeñas discusiones por quien llevaría la ropa a la lavandería, o como poner las camisetas si al revés o al derecho, incluso cuando se enfadaba por ese desorden suyo constante. Echaba de menos esos pequeños detalles que terminan por marcar el modo de vivir. Y lo que más echaba de menos era su beso de "Buenos días" y el de "buenas noches". Ahora ya no tenía nada de eso, ni tampoco esa mirada de mujer enamorada que Autumn le dedicaba. Algo de lo que no había sido consciente hasta conocer a la Autumn de esa realidad. Lo peor, por encima de todo, era tener a esa mujer a su lado y no poderla ni tocar. Morirse de ganas por poder besarla, acariciar su piel, o jugar a hacerle cosquillas y no poder hacer nada de eso. Por dos motivos, uno porque se debía a su Autumn, y dos, porque dudaba que esa mujer quisiese eso con él. Malditos pensamientos y sus venidas e idas de olla.

Así pasó los dos siguientes días en los que no tenían por donde seguir, ninguna pista que les dijese que debían hacer, y el demonio no había vuelto a dar señales, había desaparecido por completo. Ese día, como habían hecho los anteriores, los dos se fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante familiar de fachada sencilla e interior acogedor.

 **Autumn**

Era desquiciante verse en aquel callejón sin salida. Tanto personalmente, por no poder dar respuestas a aquello, como por Dean. Al que Autumn veía desesperarse por momentos. Ninguno de los dos, por más que buscaron explicación a todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, daba con nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué en cosa de unas horas la tienda de esoterismo era una peluquería? No lo sabían. ¿Por qué aquel demonio que, al parecer, se la tenía jurada a ambos se aliaba con una bruja? Tampoco lo entendían del todo. ¿Quién era la bruja? No lo sabían. Pues, aunque la tienda estaba a nombre de una mujer que no era la muchacha que los había atendido aquel día, al buscar el nombre de la propietaria en las bases de datos, no habían dado con ningún rostro. Y es que, literalmente, esa tía no existía. Era desquiciante, como digo. Y Autumn no sabía qué decir a Dean para tratar de calmarle. Era un asqueroso callejón sin salida. Un callejón realmente toca narices que estaba minando los ánimos de ambos. Aunque Autumn sabía disimularlo demasiado bien, y cuando veía como Dean se echaba las manos a la cabeza o comenzaba a caminar como un animal enjaulado, se buscaba las mañas para liberarle del estrés. Como aquella tarde en que, sin decirle una sola palabra, cogió su mano y lo sentó en el borde de la cama para ella colocarse tras él y masajear sus hombros tratando de aliviar la tensión acumulada. U otras ocasiones en que le subía pedazos de tarta a la habitación o su cerveza favorita, un nuevo descubrimiento.

-No sé cómo, pero arreglaremos este entuerto...- asintió ella un día que ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del balcón de la suite disfrutando de una cerveza. Los pies de la rubia sobre el regazo de Dean y disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna. Se sentía cómoda con él. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la muñeca de él en la que aún llevaba celosamente anudado aquel pedazo de cordel rojo que se trajo de su realidad. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierta si ellos habían vuelto a encontrarse a pesar de pertenecer a realidades alternativas. Y se preguntó si la Autumn del universo paralelo de Dean se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, o si aún tenía que descubrirlo. Sea como fuere, era una mujer afortunada. Porque solo un hombre que ama desesperadamente lucharía de esa forma por volver a una realidad complicada para él solo por recuperar a una mujer. Y es que ella también había pensado en lo sencillo que sería para el cazador quedarse en aquella realidad paralela en que oficialmente estaba muerto y podía ser quien quisiera. Podría hacer todo cuanto le viniera en gana. Porque... ¿Por qué luchar contra el destino? Pero él lo estaba haciendo. Negándose a perder a una mujer. A un vampiro.

Al final, esa noche, después de pasarse horas inmersos en documentos y páginas web, ambos decidieron irse a cenar a algún lugar tranquilo en aquel pueblo. Dando con sus pies en un pequeño restaurante familiar. Autumn pidió un plato de macarrones con queso (después de alimentarse en el cuarto de empleados) y un enorme vaso de Coca Cola y miraba a Dean como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no recordase el qué...

-Así que... Conociste a Mattheus y sigues vivo...- comentó con suavidad- O Mattheus es muy diferente en esa realidad o.… tiene planeado algo horrible para los dos...- dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior brevemente- Cuando vuelvas con ella, Dean, ten mucho cuidado con ese hijo de puta. Es un psicópata... Y no te imaginas lo cruel que puede llegar a ser... Cuida de Autumn, de... ella... Y deja que ella cuide de ti...

Iba a añadir algo más, pero alguien pasó por al lado de su mesa y dejó un pequeño trozo de papel encima de la mesa. Autumn iba a ignorarlo pensando que era publicidad, pero...

\- ¡Joder! ¡Dean! ¡Mira! - dijo poniéndole casi delante de las narices el pequeño trozo de papel. Y es que no era un pedazo de papel cualquiera. Era la tarjeta de la tienda. Y efectivamente, la dirección aparecía escrita con pulcra letra de color magenta. No se habían equivocado de dirección. Habían ido al lugar correcto solo que... Y entonces, Autumn vislumbró unas palabras escritas con bolígrafo en el dorso de la tarjeta.

\- ¿Qué coño...? - dijo, de nuevo acercándose esta a los ojos- Joder... Esto... Es un hechizo...- dijo paseando su mirada por encima de las palabras escritas en latín.

 _"Et est dicendum, quod est somnium, dum facit quod non videtur"_

Y debajo de esta una palabra y una hora: "Mañana 00:00"

-Ahora vengo...- dijo alzando la cabeza y levantándose para salir apresuradamente del restaurante en pos de la muchacha que había dejado aquello en su mesa. No pudo verla. Pero sí captó su olor. Almizcle. Incienso. Madera de caoba. Era la misma chica que los había atendido aquella tarde en la tienda. Volvió al interior del local y se sentó delante de Dean.

-Era ella... Era la dependienta de la tienda... Creo que quiere decirnos algo... - dijo alzando la tarjeta a la altura de sus ojos sujetándola con dos dedos. Y entonces esbozó una enorme sonrisa esperanzada.

-Dean... Creo que es tu billete para volver a casa...

 **Dean**

Dean había pensado lo mismo que la rubia, que se trataba de algún tipo de publicidad y por ese motivo su atención seguía en la comida y no en esa pequeña tarjeta que tenía a su lado, y a la que Autumn se encargó de echar un vistazo. Estaba inmerso en su comida y en la degustación de ésta cuando le llamó la atención la forma tan entusiasta de llamarle. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la tarjeta delante de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza sin entender, y frunció su ceño al no comprender hasta que se percató del hecho de que esa tarjeta era la de la tienda, y no solo eso, sino que, al darle la vuelta al susodicho papel, se podían leer unas palabras en un idioma que el cazador conocía porque era el que se usaba para los hechizos, latín.

Fue a leer la frase cuando la mujer movió su mano para volver a acercarse el papel a los ojos y leer mejor, a lo que el cazador respondió con una suave queja como un pequeño gruñido por no dejarle leer lo que ponía. La rubia le confirmó sus sospechas justo en el momento en que él extendía su brazo para atrapar la tarjeta entre sus dedos, y ella se levantaba en dirección de la puerta. Dedujo que iría tras de la mujer para ver de quién se trataba, e intentar dar con ella antes de que se escabullese, cosa que no consiguió.

Al volver, confirmó que se trataba de la chica latina que les atendió en la tienda de Tarot que ahora se suponía que era un salón de belleza o una peluquería, algo que no le quedaba demasiado claro a ese hombre que sobre esos asuntos no tenía demasiado interés ni conocimientos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por la idea de poder devolver las cosas a su rumbo normal, y poder recuperar a la mujer que le robaba el aliento y cada latido de su herido corazón. Pero, por otro lado, estaba el innegable hecho de que eso significaba que tendría que despedirse de la Autumn que tenía a su lado. Para ser sinceros, le había cogido bastante cariño y ella representaba a su Autumn, a la mujer de los primeros meses de convivencia. Por ese motivo, se le hacía dura la idea de tener que dejarla atrás y saber que esa mujer no tendría a un Dean que estuviese con ella por las noches para liberarla de las pesadillas rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos a modo de abrigo, ni tampoco tendría su café de alguna cafetería, ni tampoco tendría un hombre que le regalase cada uno de sus pensamientos cargados de ternura y sentimiento que él sí le dedicaba a su chica. Le daba verdadera pena tener que abandonar a una mujer que era igual a la que él quería en secreto, algo de lo que fue consciente al no tener a esa gran mujer a su lado. Como se suele decir "No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos" y esa situación era la prueba que le daba sentido a esas palabras.

\- Espero que tengas razón... - comentó el cazador dándose cuenta del deje de pesar impreso en su tono de voz. Pero no hizo ningún comentario más, ya que no sabía si ella pensaría igual que él, y por contra estar cansada de tener que animarle constantemente y ser ese pilar sobre el que sostenerte cuando los tuyos propios se desvanecen como humo entre los dedos.

Pasaron el resto de la cena comentando cómo harían al día siguiente para ir hasta allí, y cómo prepararse para lo que pudiesen encontrar. Dean comentaba que tenía constancia de que existían una especie de saquitos con unas hierbas y un amuleto para poder evitar la magia, pero que no estaba seguro de sí servirían contra esa mujer. Si tenía el poder de cambiar el tiempo a su antojo un truco como aquel no tendría ningún efecto sobre ella, y no serviría de nada. Igualmente, y con las dudas de que sirviese de algo, al día siguiente se encargaron de visitar un par de tiendas de hechicería y herbología donde se hicieron con los ingredientes necesarios para intentar estar preparados para esa noche y que la magia de esa mujer no les afectase demasiado en caso de tener que vérselas con ellos.

Todas sus esperanzas de que esa hazaña saliese tal y como deseaban se basaban en que no se viesen las caras con esos dos individuos, y en encontrar la caja, meterse en ella y que Autumn volviese a su vida antes de que ellos dos se cruzasen. Llegaron a la tienda media hora antes de la indicada en la tarjeta, y observaron desde un callejón cercano si había señales de que alguien estuviese en esta.

A la hora indicada, medianoche, Dean fue el encargado de decir las palabras en voz alta para que el hechizo de ocultamiento se rompiese y volver a tener la tienda que recordaban delante de sus ojos. El cazador con una mirada de ilusión y esperanza se acercó hasta la puerta principal con una ganzúa en la mano y su corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado. Insertó uno de los extremos de la ganzúa en la cerradura, y parecía una labor sencilla el abrir una cerradura, pero su ceño se fruncía y su humor se oscurecía al no escuchar el característico "crack", señal de que la cerradura había sido abierta. Autumn que permanecía a su lado, le llamó.

\- Espera, preciosa, ya casi lo tengo... - Decía el cazador todo concienzudo y cabezón por hacerse con esa maldita cerradura que le estaba dejando en mal lugar. Autumn volvió a llamarle, y se acercó para agarrar el picaporte y girarlo con una sonrisa y decir que ya estaba abierto. Algo que le dejó en peor lugar, por no decir como un auténtico estúpido al no darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta desde que llegaron. El cazador, para intentar recoger algo de su orgullo pisoteado, respondió.

-Claro, ya la había abierto yo... –

Dejando ese instante algo ridículo de lado, ambos se internaron en la tienda con una pistola en mano y con los cinco sentidos al cien por cien por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. Caminaron hasta el mostrador y rodearon este para dar con una pequeña puerta que atravesaron y les dirigió por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una sala de dimensiones considerables. Al entrar, encendieron la luz para poder ver, o al menos Dean, la estancia al completo. Había una mesa de color caoba madera, y unas cuantas estanterías repletas de libros. Velas encendidas que le daban un toque tétrico al lugar junto al color de las paredes. Al final de la sala y como si se tratase del Santo Grial, se encontraba la enorme caja que le llevaría de vuelta a su realidad. El cazador llevó su mirada a la de Autumn, y una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios al señalarle con la cabeza esa caja.

\- Lo conseguimos... - Dijo el cazador antes de ver como Autumn salía despedida contra una de las grandes estanterías que decoraba una de las paredes que tenía tras ella.

El cazador miró como ella terminaba en el suelo y su voz llenó la estancia con un grito que llamaba a la rubia, pero no se acercó hasta ella solo con ver que le devolvía la mirada, él se giro con arma en mano y fue a disparar al responsable de que Autumn estuviese por los suelos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de dos individuos. Una mujer de vestido negro de época y sonrisa perversa, más sus ojos oscuros y un cabello rojizo fuego. Mientras que, a su lado, un hombre de cabello oscuro como sus propios ojos, daba un paso hacía el cazador y, con un movimiento de su mano hacía que el arma que tenía el Winchester saliese por los aires, impidiendo al hombre hacer otra cosa que mirar como el arma volaba hasta terminar en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Dean volvió su mirada a la del demonio, con una expresión que decía más que mil palabras, se lanzó contra él con su puño al frente, un movimiento que esquivó pero que le hizo ver como Autumn se movía para atacar a la bruja. El rubio giró sobre sus propios pies con una pierna extendida para poder responder con una patada en la zona de las rodillas e intentar hacer caer al tipo, y aunque sabía que sus opciones eran mínimas porque no tenía el revolver que mataba a los tipos como ese, no dejaría de intentarlo. Y más cuando volvió a esquivar su siguiente ataque, recibía un golpe en la zona del costado, haciendo que se retorciese de dolor. Resopló y como si de un animal llevado por la locura, el hombre se lanzó contra el demonio y le tiró al suelo con él, quedando el cazador sobre el tipo ese y su puño marcando a cada golpe el rostro de ese hombre. Sus golpes no cesaban, y la rabia que sentía en su interior por lo que le habían hecho, estaba siendo desfogada en cada uno de los golpes que Dean arremetía contra ese tipo, hasta que este quedó inconsciente bajo su cuerpo. La respiración agitada de Dean contrastaba con la calma del vampiro, propia de quien parece yacer muerto.


	21. Vuelve a casa

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veintiuno.**

 **En el capítulo anterior Dean y la Autumn de la realidad paralela conseguían, tras muchas idas y venidas, encontrar la dichosa caja en la que Dean había llegado a aquella realidad paralela. Pero se encontraron con la presencia de un demonio y de una bruja contra los que tuvieron que enfrentarse…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _And I need you now tonight_ _  
_ _And I need you more than ever_ _  
_ _And if you only hold me tight_ _  
_ _We'll be holding on forever_ _  
_ _And we'll only be making it right_ _  
_ _Because we'll never be wrong_

 **21**

 **Vuelve a casa**

 **Autumn**

En aquel asunto de protección contra brujas y contra magia, la rubia decidió dejar que Dean llevase la voz cantante. No es que Autumn no supiera hacer frente a la magia y a los efectos de esta, pero prefería dejar que fuera Dean quien dictase los pasos a seguir, pues era la cordura del cazador la que estaba en juego. Además, quería que los méritos por volver a su realidad fueran solamente suyos. Que nada le nublase el sabor de aquel éxito. Así pues, mientras él iba hablando durante la cena ella iba asintiendo y mirándole con convencimiento. Y sintiéndose aliviada de poder hacer algo bueno por alguien desde hacía tanto tiempo... Se sentía bien actuar para el bien de alguien y no para el propio. Cuando devolviese a Dean al lugar que pertenecía le gustaría poder hacer algo parecido a aquello... Tal vez, buscar la manera de ayudar a la gente a través del don que le había sido regalado ochocientos y pico años atrás. Durante todo aquel día siguiente, la rubia seguía a Dean de tienda en tienda, reuniendo los materiales protectores y amuletos que él le había dicho que puede que les ayudasen aquella noche en caso de encontrarse con la bruja y aquel feo demonio. Autumn fue la encargada de embolsar cada uno de los saquitos que él le pedía, ya que Dean estaba más preocupado e impaciente por el hecho de volver a casa y si aquello saldría bien. Antes de salir por la puerta del hotel aquella noche, Autumn le dedicó una sonrisa, al principio pequeña, pero que se fue ensanchando al verle delante con aquel brillo esperanzador en sus ojos. Saldría bien. Estaba segura. Llegaron pronto a la tienda, aparcando el coche en un callejón adyacente a la calle donde se encontraba el establecimiento y manteniéndose a la espera de cualquier movimiento extraño que les indicase que aquello era una trampa. Nunca podía uno estar seguro cuando jugaba contra brujas... Pero tras media hora de silenciosa vigilancia y justo a las doce exactas, Dean se situó frente a la tienda, recitando con convencimiento el hechizo que les había sido proporcionado. Y ante la vista de Autumn, la facha de la tienda se fue transformando hasta poder ver de nuevo el interior oscuro y los cristales adornados con símbolos rituales tan antiguos. Sin que ella pudiera decir nada, Dean ya se había arrodillado delante de la puerta para tratar de forzarla. A la rubia le costó varios intentos hacerle ver que ya estaba abierta, que aquella muchacha les había dejado todo preparado. Era tan mono cuando quería...

Entró por la puerta de la tienda y dejó que Dean, que era quien llevaba el arma, pasara delante de ella, caminando delante del mostrador e internándose tras este para dar con aquel pasillo que los condujo directos a la trastienda.

-Vaya... Es lo que se dice una mujer que barre de puertas para adentro...- bromeó la rubia tratando de aliviar la tensión al ver aquel percal. Joder. Más que una trastienda, aquello parecía una cripta ritual o cualquier cosa de esas que las brujas solían usar para sus trucos. Autumn había visto demasiadas. No solo Dean sonrió al ver la caja, ella lo hizo también, aliviada al comprobar que aquella caja realmente existía y que estaban a un minuto de devolver a Dean a su hogar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Dean latiendo alegre y chisporroteante en su pecho. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y fue a dar un paso hacia él para despedirse y decirle algo que recordara al regresar, pero antes de poder iniciar siquiera el movimiento sintió como una enorme fuerza la golpeaba y la lanzaba con violencia por los aires haciéndola estrellarse contra una estantería de aspecto algo antigua... De IKEA no era, desde luego, a juzgar por el sonido de la madera al crujir por el haber chocado con un cuerpo tan duro como era el de la vampira.

-Hmmmgg...- la rubia profirió un sonido de dolor al tratar de levantarse del suelo. Varios maderos resbalaron al suelo cuando la rubia trató de incorporarse, justo en el momento en que escuchaba la voz de Dean gritando su nombre. Quiso contestar, pero algo le impedía hablar pues le producía un dolor lacerante. Y es que, al chocar con la madera, un trozo de madera se había clavado en su costado.

-Mierda...- musitó ella tomando el trozo de madera con una mano y tirando de él dejando ir un jadeo de dolor que duró hasta que tiró aquel madero contra el suelo. Y entonces, sí... Pudo levantarse. Ahora sus sentidos puestos en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Dean peleaba contra el tipo de ojos negros, el demonio... Y una mujer de cabellos rojizos la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Joder.

\- ¿Megan...? - preguntó Autumn atónita, pues hacía lo menos doscientos años que no veía a esa mujer. No desde que abandonó el aquelarre de Mattheus.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos, Evangeline...? - preguntó la pelirroja con voz aterciopelada pero que no escondía el peligro y el veneno que inundaba su voz. Autumn fue a decir algo, pero Megan alzó su mano como si así agarrase algo. Y si lo agarró, no físicamente pero sí lanzó a Autumn contra la pared aprisionando su pecho y empujando así su cuerpo para inmovilizarla. Mientras tanto, avanzaba hacia ella. -Yo a ti sí... Y Mattheus también... Bueno, no el de esta realidad... Pero sí el de la mía... Al parecer tu amigo y tu... otro tú... le habéis causado un par de problemillas... No te preocupes... Le he prometido que me desharía de vosotros...

Mientras la bruja hablaba, Autumn buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón un saquito con unos polvos que serían suficientes para despistarla y que cesara aquel hechizo sobre ella. Abrió el saquito en su mano y, cuando la pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente a ella los sopló en dirección a su rostro. Inmediatamente el hechizo cesó y Autumn aprovechó para asestarle una patada en el estómago que derribó a su contrincante contra el suelo. Se puso en pie de manera rápida y cargó contra la vampira sacando una estaca de madera del cinturón que llevaba en un gesto asesino que Autumn esquivó agachándose y girando acrobáticamente sobre sí misma. Sin perder un segundo asestó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra el brazo de Megan que se partió con un crujido espeluznante, acompañado de un grito de dolor de la bruja. La estaca se resbaló y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo al tiempo que la rubia inmovilizaba a la pelirroja y posaba sus manos en el rostro de ella. Vio su cara de terror puro en el segundo antes de que Autumn, en un movimiento seco, rompiera su cuello. Soltó el cuerpo muerto de la pelirroja que cayó al suelo totalmente inerte. Autumn alzó la mirada a Dean y esbozó una sonrisa aliviada al verle vivo y de una pieza mientras se levantaba tras dejar KO a aquel demonio. La rubia vio la culata de la pistola de Dean bajo una de las mesas y cogió el arma antes de acercarse al cazador y devolverle su arma.

-Lo hemos conseguido...- dijo ella posando una mano en el pecho de él y ascendiéndola hacia la mejilla del cazador- Estamos aquí... A exactos treinta centímetros de la dichosa caja que tantos quebraderos de cabeza te ha dado...- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y trató de calmarse para hablar de manera seria.

\- Cuídate mucho, Dean... Y cuídala a ella, por favor... Y deja que ella te cuide a ti. No tienes que ser el superhéroe de todos...- deslizó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de él y en un movimiento atrevido y que le hizo pensar "de perdidos al río", posó su otra mano en el cuello de él antes de ponerse de puntillas frente a él. Acarició ligeramente su nariz y sin titubear besó los labios del cazador él antes de ponerse de puntillas frente a él. Acarició ligeramente su nariz y sin titubear besó los labios del cazador suavemente y se separó de él, notando que a la vez que le devolvía a su sitio una parte de su corazón se iba con él y ya no volvería. Volvió a acariciar la nariz del cazador y se separó de él. Abrió la puerta de la caja aquella y Dean entró.

-Échame un poco de menos...- bromeó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- Yo lo haré... -pero no finalizó aquella frase como quería pues sintió un dolor lacerante en su espalda que la atravesaba por completo. Y es que algo realmente le había atravesado. La punta de una estaca asomaba en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Miró el arma notando como le era imposible hablar, y luego miró a Dean. No. Querría ayudarla. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejarle volver a traspasar aquel umbral. Así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo con el último hálito de vida que le quedaba a su cuerpo cerró la puerta de la caja con fuerza antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo. Todavía resonaba en el ambiente el eco de la puerta al cerrarse con violencia y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras su cuerpo caía. Y para cuando su cabeza dio contra el suelo de aquella trastienda sus ojos miraban sin ver. La luz de sus ojos azules se había apagado. Y no volvería a iluminarse. Al menos en esa realidad...

 **Dean**

El cazador se levantó del suelo para comprobar como su compañera terminaba con la vida de la maldita bruja que había sido quien le había mandado a esa realidad. Una realidad en la que había aprendido más de lo que el mismo cazador era consciente, donde se había dado cuenta del valor que tenía esa mujer de mirada clara y chisposa, de cabellos rubios. Donde había aprendido que era un hombre enamorado con una única razón de ser: proteger y cuidar a la mujer que quería con cada hálito de su vida, y con cada latido de ese maltrecho corazón. Descubriendo que pasaría el resto de sus días junto a la única persona que le quedaba, y que en unos meses se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida. Esa mujer que se acercaba para devolverle su arma y que miró con un brillo esperanzado y algo melancólico, sabedor de que tendría que separarse de esa Autumn con la que había pasado esos últimos días. Y es que si no hubiera sido por ella no estaría allí en ese instante. Le debía demasiado como para poder expresarlo con palabras. - Sí...- es lo primero que fue capaz de decir, descendiendo su mirada a la mano que se posaba sobre su pecho que resonaba por los ecos del latir de su corazón, y después volvió a ascender al rostro de ella para poder perderse una vez en el mar de sus ojos, esos que le transmitían la mayor calma y paz. Algo que, sin saber, siempre había estado buscando y ahora lo tenía a su lado…

Tendría que dejar a esa mujer para volver con la que quería y deseaba, pero eso no quería decir que ese momento no fuese duro y que no desease poder darle a esa mujer todo lo que se merecía, que no era poco. Aunque sabía que eso no estaba en su mano ya que no era esa su realidad

-Prometo que lo haré... - confirmó el joven antes de inclinarse ligeramente y rodear la cintura de la joven con uno de sus brazos, mientras su otra mano se posaba en el rostro de la mujer para caer en los labios de ella que atraparon los propios en un exquisito beso que estremeció al cazador, y le erizó la piel. No le preocupaba que no fuese ella a quien debía darle sus besos, pues a fin de cuentas eran la misma persona. Al separarse de ella, una parte del cazador deseó no tener que hacer lo correcto, pero no le quedaba más opción que dejar sola a esa Autumn para poder cuidar de quien quería. Dio unos pasos adelante y se giró para mirar por última vez a esa versión.

\- Tranquila, no te olvida... - no terminó la frase pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor de la rubia, y al escuchar el sonido que profirió la estaca al atravesar la carne y hueso de ella. Y justo en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó por última vez con la de la rubia, Dean observó como la punta de una estaca atravesaba el pecho de la mujer en la zona de su corazón. La voz de Dean se quebró al gritar "No" y ver como la puerta se cerraba delante de él sin poder hacer nada. Las paredes de la caja se iluminaron mientras la luz de los ojos de la vampiresa perdía su brillo, y la más absoluta desesperación acudía al encuentro del cazador para sumirlo en la marea del dolor y el temor por la posibilidad de haber perdido a esa mujer para siempre. Su cuerpo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para intentar abrirla, mientras su corazón se destrozaba a cada segundo que pasaba, y la frustración le volvía loco. De pronto la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante sus ojos pudo ver a la persona más hermosa, una mujer que brillaba con luz propia. A paso dubitativo y mirando a su alrededor observó que era su Autumn, había vuelto a casa. Un suspiro salió de su pecho dejando que toda esa tensión desapareciese para sentir un poco de alivio. Caminó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y amor.

-Cariño... - fue lo único capaz de decir antes de estrecharla en un abrazo completamente necesario, buscando evitar que la volviesen a separar de él, mientras que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla - Pensé que te había perdido... - susurró el cazador con voz débil, y se separó de ella para poder mirar de nuevo ese rostro que alababa, para examinar que estuviese perfectamente. Paró a coger aire para intentar calmar a su corazón que latía con fuerza. Ella no entendería nada, pero él, incapaz de explicar nada por el momento, y necesitando los labios ajenos como una fuente de agua en pleno desierto, se inclinó y tomó sus labios con los propios en un pequeño masaje que parecía ser un beso tierno y cariñoso, pero que desembocó en la más absoluta pasión, terminando por internar su lengua en la boca ajena en busca de la contraria. Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de la fémina para volver a recordar cómo era cada una de sus curvas. Su cuerpo y deseo tomaron el control de la situación para pegar el de ella al propio, e ir empujándola hasta una estantería mientras devoraba sus labios sin tregua, como si no necesitase el oxígeno para poder respirar, como si ella fuese el único oxigeno que necesitase, y es que en ese instante era así.

 **Autumn**

-De vuelta a la realidad de Dean...-

-No lo sé, Bobby... Había varios grabados en las paredes... y de repente la puerta se cerró... No consigo abrirla y no le oigo... No sé qué le ha hecho esa caja, pero no soy capaz de oírle...- decía ella al teléfono escuchando la voz de Bobby al otro lado de la línea.

-No hagas nada, hasta que te llame...- decía el experimentado cazador- Voy a repasar unos cuantos libros y ahora te llamo...

-Vale...- asintió ella- No haré nada absurdo...

-En qué lío se habrá metido este muchacho... Ni un solo segundo de paz...- masculló Bobby antes de colgar el teléfono.

La rubia se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiró suavemente apoyando una mano sobre la puerta de aquella estructura tan antinatural en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Dean...? - preguntó de nuevo, preocupada, como si esperase una respuesta por parte de él. Pero no fue una respuesta lo que recibió. Al menos no de forma literal. La puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido y Autumn se apartó de la trayectoria de esta, mirando expectante al hombre al otro lado de aquel umbral.

\- ¿Dean...? - le preguntó mirándole a los ojos y respirando de manera entrecortada. Era raro. Era él y a la vez no era el mismo que hacía escasos minutos había traspasado aquel umbral. Empezando por el hecho de que no llevaba la misma ropa, pues el traje que se había puesto esa mañana parecía haber desaparecido y ahora le acompañaban unos pantalones vaqueros, su habitual camiseta básica y una camisa de cuadros de color rojo.

El siguiente hecho que a la rubia le hizo sospechar que algo había ocurrido fue la manera cariñosa con que las manos de Dean acunaron su rostro. Y, para terminar, los labios de él pronunciaron aquella palabra que hizo que el estómago de ella diera un vuelco. "Cariño". Así la había llamado.

-Dean... ¿qué...? - su pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues los brazos de Dean rodearon su cuerpo estrechándola contra sí. Y, como siempre, ambos mecanizados, los brazos de Autumn rodearon el cuerpo de Dean hundiendo sus dedos en el corto cabello de él. Acariciándole con mimo y suavidad. No sabía qué mosca le había picado, pero le encantaba.

\- Dean... No digas tonterías... Nunca vas a perderme... Separó su rostro del suyo y acarició con cariño las mejillas de él, delineando su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo pulgar. No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa y llevar ese mismo dedo pulgar por la mejilla de él para limpiar esa lágrima que ya casi se había secado- Shhhh...- susurró con suavidad. No sabía qué había ocurrido con él, pero la verdad era que jamás había visto llorar a Dean. Ni siquiera derramó una lágrima tras los disparos o cuando ella le curó las heridas causadas por estos. Y, que recordase, apenas lo había visto llorar de pequeño... Sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño ligeramente tratando de quitarse esas ideas y centrarse en ese momento. Le interesaba saber por qué Dean estaba tan... distinto... Pero no pudo siquiera preguntar pues los labios del cazador se cerraron sobre los suyos acariciándolos y mimándolos al principio.

La rubia se dejó llevar por aquellos besos y la manera en que las manos de Dean recorrían su cuerpo, y a medida que el de él se movía avanzando, ella retrocedía hasta topar con su espalda contra una estantería. Dejó ir un suave jadeo sonriendo con suavidad y posando sus manos en las mejillas de él antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre...? - susurró- Han pasado solo cinco minutos... Cielos... Voy a tener que perderte de vista más a menudo- rio suavemente y atrapó el labio inferior de él entre sus dientes para tirar luego de este con suavidad. Y en ese momento, ya no pudo parar. El cuerpo de Dean, su calor, sus manos repasando su cuerpo, el modo en que sus labios reclamaban los propios... Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de su cazador y comenzó a quitarle la camisa de cuadros haciéndola resbalar por sus brazos hasta quitársela y dejar que cayese en el suelo. Y como inflamada por el mismo calor de él, la rubia también se quitó su chaqueta americana, con la ayuda de Dean. Sus manos, inquietas se fueron directas al cinturón de los pantalones de él, y en un movimiento más que mecanizado y fluido, mientras sus labios se deshacían contra los masculinos, las manos de la mujer desabrochaban con agilidad el cinturón del pantalón, como también la bragueta y el botón de la prenda. Llevó una de sus manos a las de Dean con la intención de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él; pero en aquel ascenso por el brazo hasta la palma, tropezó con esa pulsera de hilo rojo que ella le había hecho antes de meterse de lleno en aquel raro caso. Miró un segundo la pulsera y la notó más avejentada que hacía unos minutos, ¿cómo era siquiera posible? Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y volvió a dedicarse por entero a los labios de Dean sabedora de que no había otro lugar en el mundo para ella que no fueran esos labios y esos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo. No había otro hogar para ella que las manos que hábilmente desabrochaban los botones de su camisa.

 **Dean**

Al sentir sus manos sobre sus propias mejillas y escuchar la pregunta, el cazador dejo que su mirada se perdiese en la contraria, y su voz se tornó ronca sin dejar de ser tierna.

-Solo necesito hacerte mía... - confesó el cazador en un susurro, sin llegar a responder nada más al sentir los dientes de la mujer apresando su labio inferior. Sus ojos brillaron con ese toque de lujuria antes de cerrarlos para entregarse a un beso que, si por él fuese, no tendría fin. Sus manos incapaces de mantenerse quietas recorrían la cintura de la mujer para así poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, o se perdían dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la dermis de la fémina. Solo rompiendo el contacto de su piel con la contraria cuando ayudó a la mujer a quitarle la camisa, y sus manos fueron a parar a las hombreras de la americana de ella y dejar que ésta resbalase por sus brazos hasta terminar en el suelo. Mientras Autumn se entretenía en desabrochar el pantalón de él junto al cinturón, su boca se alimentaba de besar y mimar la suave piel del cuello femenino. Al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su brazo, y al ver que se paraba para mirar la pulsera de hilo que mantenía en su muñeca, Dean llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella apartando su cabello, e intentando volver a llamar su atención con una mirada antes de volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso que le deshacía por dentro, hasta que con la necesidad de seguir saboreando ese cuerpo que tanto había necesitado y deseado, sus manos se enredaron en llevar a cabo la labor de desabotonar cada botón de la camisa de ella, pero con lentitud para poder observar la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Y besar y recorrer con su lengua cada uno de esos centímetros que enloquecían de pasión a un hombre muerto de deseo y amor. Cuando terminó la labor quedando parado sobre su vientre, junto a su ombligo, la miró desde esa posición un instante para deleitarse con el rostro de ella. Volvió a ascender parándose en la zona de sus costillas bajo sus senos para dejar algún que otro mordisquito juguetón y cariñoso que estimulase a la mujer, y le hiciese retorcerse. Tras un tiempo incontable en que el hombre se deshizo en atenciones, el cazador volvió a ascender y atrapar esos labios entre los suyos... Justo cuando escuchó el móvil de ella sonar y, sin dar opciones a la vampiresa, lo atrapó con una mano y miró quién le llamaba, se trataba de Bobby. Lo cogió, y mientras dejaba algún que otro beso en el cuello de ella, respondió.

\- Aquí el contestador de Autumn, ahora mismo está siendo devorada por Dean Winchester, llame en otro momento... - Dicho eso, colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la chaqueta de ella, volviendo a su labor de comerse a besos a la vampiresa

 **Autumn**

El cuerpo de ella se estremecía y temblaba con suavidad con la sensación de los labios de Dean descendiendo a besos por todo el cuerpo femenino. Era excitante. Cómo besaba su cuello, la zona de sus pechos encima del sujetador, el escote... Y verle descender hasta el vientre. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Dean, estaba hipnotizada por su manera de moverse, por ver como sus labios rodaban por la piel pálida de la mujer. Tragó saliva de manera pesada y observó como comenzaba a ascender de nuevo deteniéndose en las costillas y dedicándole una serie de mordisquitos allí que le hicieron gemir de manera entrecortada. Sus manos se vieron obligadas a agarrarse a la balda de la estantería de metal y a apretar esta con fuerza logrando combarla dejando las marcas de sus manos sobre esta. -Joder...- jadeó. No sabía qué diablos le había pasado a Dean en aquella caja, pero en aquel momento no iba a pararse demasiado a pensar en ello. Prefería disfrutar de la sensación y dejarse llevar. Vaya si se dejaría llevar... Cuando los labios de Dean volvieron a reclamar los propios casi pillándole por sorpresa, ella gimió y le rodeó con sus brazos posando sus manos en su cuello y acariciando las mejillas con los dedos pulgares y se entregó deliberadamente a aquel beso, a aquellos labios. Acariciando la lengua de él con la propia, antes de que un sonido llamase la atención de la rubia. El maldito teléfono. Pero no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la respuesta que Dean le espetó a Bobby, por que Autumn estaba segura de que era el cazador quien acababa de llamar. -Tomará represalias... -rio suavemente dejándose hacer y ladeando la cabeza mientras él besaba su cuello- Se va a enfadar...- pero no podía dejar de reír mientras el cazador mordisqueaba su oreja y ahora también él amenazaba con comenzar a quitar el pantalón de la mujer. Atrapó los labios de Dean y sin dejar de besarlos y lamer, de vez en cuando, el inferior se bajó de sus zapatos apartándolos con el pie. Acto seguido ella misma comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones y descenderlos por sus piernas quedándose solamente en ropa interior delante de Dean. -Este es... sin lugar a duda... -susurraba a medida que besaba los labios de él- el sitio... más raro donde lo he hecho...- esbozó una media sonrisa y llevó sus manos a la cintura del pantalón de él que, ya desabrochado, no tardará mucho en descender por el cuerpo de él. Notaba el calor de Dean, su aliento, escuchaba su corazón latir apresurado... Y ella se moría de ganas de sentirse suya de nuevo, más aún después del chasco de hacía unos días en el mar... Ladeó una sonrisa algo lasciva y descendió una mano por el abdomen de Dean, solo para comprobar si allí abajo todo iba como debería. Deslizó una mano contra su miembro, por encima de la ropa interior de él y comprobó cómo a su paso por aquella zona de la anatomía de él, esta comenzaba a reaccionar.

 **Dean**

Rio con ella al escuchar sus palabras que no estaban faltas de razón. Seguramente su impetuosa acción le llevaría a recibir alguna llamada cargada de insultos, pero en ese momento le daba exactamente igual. Solo le importaba una cosa en el mundo: ella. Y hacerla suya como no había podido hacerlo. Su único deseo era hacerla gemir como nunca y escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

\- Shhhh...Solo quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre... Eres mía... - Proclamó el hombre con voz algo ronca por la excitación de la situación, y dejando muy claras sus intenciones, que no desagradarían en lo más mínimo a la vampiresa. Dicho eso y completamente llevado por la pasión, el hombre continuó con su recorrido de besos y mordiscos que le llevó a parar en su oreja, mientras sus manos hábiles y expertas se encargaban de desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de los pantalones de la mujer. Ladeó su cabeza para quedar frente a frente y dedicarle una mirada ladina que daba a entender lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese momento y de su cuerpo, entonces sus labios fueron reclamados por los de la rubia para ser tomados en un agradable masaje en que el hombre se deleitaba con el dulce sabor y carnosidad de éstos, esos que necesitaba como fuente de agua en una tarde calurosa en pleno verano.

\- Me da igual el lugar, solo quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu piel y hundirme en ti una vez más hasta que no pueda más... - declaró el hombre que se deshacía de sus propios zapatos colocando la puntera en el talón de uno para quitárselo, y repetir la acción con el otro pie, y así, que su pantalón se deslizase por sus piernas para quedar en ropa interior para ella. La mano de ella y su tacto sobre su piel le hicieron retorcerse ligeramente al llegar a la parte más sensible de la anatomía masculina, y que ésta despertase de inmediato ante su roce, con pequeñas palpitaciones debido al riego de sangre por su apresurado y alocado corazón que latía no solo por la excitación, si no por poder tener sus manos por el cuerpo de ella al igual que su boca hambrienta. Su boca, comenzó a reclamar poder saborear más de ese majestuoso cuerpo que tenía semidesnudo para desfrute y degustación de él. Sus manos, que se posaron en la cintura de la vampiresa, ascendieron hasta el broche del sujetador para deshacer el enganche de éste y quitar la prenda de su cuerpo. Su boca habida de más carne por la que pasar, y estimular, descendió hasta sus pronunciados senos donde se centró en delinearlos con su lengua lentamente hasta llegar al centro de ellos, la zona más sensible donde poder dejar que sus dientes encarcelasen ese punto del placer con suavidad, tironeando con delicadeza con sus labios al final.

Su mirada no perdía detalle alguno de cada mueca o gesto que le dedicaba la vampiresa por sus atenciones, y es que no deseaba que eso parase y su cuerpo le pedía que continuase con su viaje que fue en un camino descendente hasta su bajo vientre, para terminar de rodillas ante ella. Sus manos se deslizaron con la yema de sus dedos por su espalda hasta el borde su ropa inferior para dejar caer esta al suelo y así poder tener ese hermoso cuerpo por completo desnudo. Una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona fue dibujándose en su rostro al tenerla así, solamente para él. Con sus manos encajadas a la perfección en sus nalgas, y su boca comenzando un recorrido, con destino de vuelta, comenzó a saborear sus piernas, primero por el exterior y más tarde por el interior para poder conseguir que poco a poco ella terminase por separarlas y volver de retorno a su ingle.

\- Me encantas... - Susurró el cazador con voz aterciopelada que escondía todas las perversiones que en ese momento rondaban por su mente sin ningún tipo de control ni límite. Se mordió su propio labio inferior antes de besar su pubis y descender a su zona más sensible, donde se detuvo sin llegar a tocarla hasta no llevarse consigo el dulce olor de su excitación, que le provocó aún más, si así era posible. Sin hacerse de rogar más, su lengua pasó por la dimensión de esa zona llevándose consigo el sabor de su excitación, hasta dejar una suave succión antes de iniciar un juego deliberado que la llevase al segundo círculo del infierno, el de la lujuria, con la única consecuencia de explotar en una ola de placer.

 **Autumn**

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordisco que Dean iba dejando por su piel provocaban leves jadeos excitados que escapaban inevitablemente de su garganta. Dejó que Dean le quitase el sujetador y se humedeció suavemente los labios retirando los brazos de los tirantes para dejar que la prenda resbalase por su cuerpo hasta reunirse con el resto de la ropa que descansaba sobre el suelo. Así mientras los labios de Dean paseaban por sus pechos delineándolos, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos a su paso, Autumn solo podía echar su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que sus labios se curvaran en una suave sonrisa de placer. El mismo que trepaba por su columna vertebral provocándole suaves estremecimientos. Cuando los labios de él tironearon de la cumbre de sus pechos ella no se molestó en contener un pequeño gemido.

-Dios... sigue...- musitó mientras él descendía por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas delante de ella. La visión más excitante que había tenido nunca delante de sus ojos. El suave tacto de la ropa interior resbalando por su cuerpo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios acompañada de una suave risa que se convirtió en un jadeo cuando Dean comenzó a repasar sus piernas a base de besos. Ella obedeció a su muda petición y abrió sus piernas solo para morir de placer cuando la lengua de Dean repasó su intimidad.

-Joder...- jadeó volviendo a agarrarse a la estantería y notando como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de puro deseo. Y ese calor comenzó a inflamarse mucho más a medida que los labios y la lengua de Dean repasaban su intimidad de aquella forma tan poco casta. Maldito fuera. La estaba volviendo completamente loca. Llegado un punto se vio obligada a alzar una pierna y colocarla encima del hombro de Dean dándole así completo y total acceso a esa zona tan privada de su cuerpo. Y él parecía emplearse a fondo, logrando que sus piernas temblaran y, de no ser porque las manos de él la estaban sosteniendo por las caderas, seguro hubiera resbalado.

-Dios... Dean...- musitó antes de gemir de forma entrecortada. No pudo decir nada más, pues de sus labios solo escapaban leves gemidos y respiraciones que eran la más pura explicación de los estragos que la boca del cazador estaba causando en su feminidad. - Si sigues así, creo que... -jadeó de nuevo al notar como una intensa oleada de placer se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y amenazaba por hacerla explotar.

Era suya, completamente suya. Nadie podría jamás quitarle aquello al cazador. La rubia jamás había sentido con nadie una infinita parte de lo que Dean le hacía sentir desde que lo había conocido en aquel bar. Lo que le había provocado con esa forma de llamarla, "cariño". Esa sola palabra casi le había hecho llorar de felicidad. Había conseguido que lo mirase no solo con el deseo irrefrenable que siempre sentía por él, sino también con infinita ternura. Pues la expresión de su rostro antes de abrazarla le hizo ver que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había sucedido dentro de esa caja, no había sido realmente agradable. Y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, cuando los labios y las manos de Dean torturaban deliciosamente su piel de aquella forma tan característica en él, pero se moría de ganas de ser suya de nuevo (y más desde lo acontecido en la playa), se moría de ganas de volver a sentir que eran uno solo, porque era en el preciso momento en que él entraba por primera vez en ella, cuando se miraban a los ojos, cuando sentía que eran imparables, invencibles. Si permanecían juntos no habría nadie que pudiese con ellos.

 **Dean**

No había nada mejor en ese mundo que estar sobre el frío suelo de ese sótano, entre las piernas de la vampiresa. Quizás suene algo cutre y tétrico, pero para un hombre como Dean que no necesitaba nada más que a esa mujer para sentirse completo y satisfecho, ese momento era el paraíso llevado a ese pequeño rincón en esa habitación que cumplía con lo suficiente como para poder hacer suya una vez más a esa mujer que tanto ansiaba y deseaba. No sería el escenario más romántico, ni el sitio más pulcro, pero era lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de la intimidad de ambos cuerpos. Y como guinda del pastel, tenía como banda sonora la melodía más maravillosa, la voz de Autumn entre jadeos y gemidos pidiéndole más. Su boca no paraba de dar atenciones a esa zona tan íntima y sensible del cuerpo de la fémina para conseguir que se deshiciese en placer y deseos por él. No paraba de recorrer su intimidad, y al escuchar las últimas palabras que la mujer pronunció el cazador se centró en ese punto fijo del placer donde sus labios presionaban mientras su lengua se deslizaba con experiencia y frenesí para lograr el objetivo y llegar a la meta de que ella saltase por el acantilado del placer, y llegar a su preciado y merecido orgasmo. No paró hasta que el cuerpo de ella se contrajo y sus gemidos llenaron la habitación para satisfacción del cazador, quien no perdía detalle alguno con sus ojos, cada una de sus muecas y la expresión de su rostro. Ese era su premio, y lo que quería, y ahí lo tenía, a la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo muerta de placer solo por sus atenciones, por ser el hombre entregado por completo a ella. Dejó un último beso en esa zona, y con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su lengua perfilando sus propios labios, ascendió sin no antes coger su propia camiseta, hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Amor, esto no ha acabado... - Anunció el cazador, pasando a devorar esta vez los labios de la vampiresa, mientras colocaba su camiseta encima de una lavadora que tenía a su derecha, al lado de la estantería contra la que tenía aprisionado el cuerpo de ella. Tras terminar y pasar sus besos al cuello de ella, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer para elevarla y sentarla cobre la susodicha lavadora que sería el lugar idóneo para tomar a esa mujer como suya, y hundirse en ella. Tras tenerla tal y como deseaba, su boca ascendió al oído femenino para hablar con voz traviesa y juguetona.

-Todavía tengo demasiada ropa... - Dijo para incitarla a que se encargase ella de su ropa interior. Algo de lo que se encargó rápido la mujer, y que Dean aprovechó para tomar la mano de ella con la propia y comenzar a masajear su zona más sensible, mientras su otra mano recorría con la yema de sus dedos la curva perfecta que hacía la espalda de la fémina al estar arqueada hacía él. Volvió a tomar la boca de la mujer para iniciar una danza entre ambas lenguas, necesitando la suya de la caricias y compañía de la contraria, y su mano apartó la de la mujer para entrelazar sus dedos mientras que con la otra ejercía cierta presión para acercarla un poco más al borde y que fuese el inicio de su miembro lo que acariciase la zona intima de ella, con un suave movimiento de su cadera hasta quedar cerca de su entrada.

En ese momento, paró de besar a la mujer para mirar esos preciosos y claros orbes que le devolvían la mirada y en los que le era imposible no perderse. Solo soltó su mano para acariciar su rostro, y apartar sus dorados cabellos dejando que su mano terminase sosteniendo la cabeza de ella, y sus dedos enredados en los suaves y delicados mechones de su ondulada cabellera. Su otro brazo la mantenía presa y pegada a su cuerpo, y con una mirada que decía más que cualquier boca, perdiéndose en la que ella le devolvía se movió lentamente hacia delante, casi con parsimonia y una dulzura que distaban mucho de lo que solía ser el cazador habitualmente, internándose en ella para fusionar ambos cuerpos en uno. La sensación que recorrió el cuerpo del cazador le hizo temblar ligeramente, y abrir su boca en busca del aire que se escapa de sus pulmones sin regreso soltando un jadeo de placer, de un placer que nunca había sentido hasta estar con ella, más la unión tanto física como mental con ella. Casi parecía interminable ese instante hasta que llegó al límite de ella donde se quedó quieto soltando un suave y casi inaudible gemido, y ladeó la cabeza para rozar con la punta de su nariz la contraria, acariciando con ésta también la mejilla de ella, y que sus labios de forma inevitable se rozasen en un momento que él consideraba perfecto. Entonces, creyendo que solo había una cosa que pudiese mejorar tal instante, dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-No puedo vivir sin ti... - Y terminó por besarla, tomando su labio inferior entre los propios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura que erizaron la piel de él y que le hizo temblar por el calibre de sus palabras, y por la sinceridad de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiese comenzando una suave y lenta danza con sus caderas.

 **Autumn**

Se dejaba ir por la boca de Dean, se dejaba envolver en esa oleada de placer y leves estremecimientos que acompañaban a cada movimiento de los labios y la lengua del cazador. No se resistía, acogía cada gemido que escapaba de su propia garganta como si fuera el último que podría esbozar. Le deleitaba las sensaciones que el cazador le provocaba. Era la mejor de las torturas que pudiera imaginar. Adoraba estar a su merced y adoraba lo que él era capaz de hacer con el cuerpo de ella. Y ahora se encontraba al borde de ese abismo que tanto adoraba. Y no se resistió. Su cuerpo tembló de manera inevitable y ella gimió el nombre del cazador una y otra vez. Como un mantra.

-Dean... Dean...- gimió de manera algo más incontrolada mientras notaba como esa burbuja de placer. Un gemido acelerado que trataba de avisar al cazador de que aquel era el final, avisarle de que había logrado lo que tanto deseaba, lo que tanto ansiaba. Su primer orgasmo. Orgasmo que la recorrió de parte a parte: desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Ella tembló sin poderlo evitar, y le costó mantener sus manos agarradas al estante del que se sujetaba. A medida que Dean se ponía en pie, ella se pasó las manos por el cabello y posando sus dos pies en el linóleo del suelo dejó ir un suave hálito de risa por no creerse la suerte que tenía. Era la mujer más afortunada. Tenía consigo a un hombre maravilloso, un hombre que era capaz de hacerla ir al cielo y al infierno solo con sus labios y su lengua. No todos los hombres con los que se había acostado habían sido capaces de provocar aquello en la mujer. No todos habían sido capaces de hacerla reír como él lo hacía. No todos habían logrado que ella cambiase de vida. Una vida que no le molestaba ni lo más mínimo compartir con él. No le dio tiempo siquiera a decir nada ingenioso cuando Dean ya tomaba sus labios como si buscara devorarlos. Así pues, mientras las manos de Dean se ocupaban de adecentar la superficie de aquella polvorienta lavadora sin dejar de besarla, los brazos de la rubia rodearon el cuello de su cazador, estrechándose contra él a medida que él la rodeaba con sus brazos para alzarla. Inevitablemente las piernas de la rubia lo rodearon, notando su excitación a través, incluso, de la ropa interior de él. Se sentó sobre la camiseta que Dean había dispuesto allí y dejó una serie de cortos besos sobre la boca masculina y bajo su oído a medida que el cazador hablaba de aquella forma en el propio oído de la mujer.

Al escucharle esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y terminó apretando sus labios luchando por tomarse aquello en serio.

-Vale...- asintió y mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior de él tirando suavemente de este a medida que sus dedos buscaban el elástico de la ropa interior de él. Deslizó la prenda por las caderas y las piernas de él hasta que cayó a sus pies. Y para cuando lo hizo vio que su mano era atrapada por la de él. Y los planes que tenía le gustaban demasiado. Así pues, se entretuvo a conciencia en masajear y estimular el sexo masculino. Con su otra mano sostenía el rostro de Dean por la mejilla y la barbilla mientras lo besaba de esa manera hambrienta que él tenía. Liberó el sexo de él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano del cazador apretando con suavidad cuando Dean se las ingenió para acercarla a él terminando por dejar ir un gemido entrecortado contra sus labios al notar como ambos sexos se rozaban de tal manera. Un roce realmente excitante y que le hacía temblar a cada mínimo movimiento de alguno de los dos. Respiró de manera algo entrecortada cuando Dean soltó su mano para acunar su rostro con suavidad y ella lo miró en silencio. En absoluto silencio. No le hacían falta palabras para entender la mirada de él y tampoco para que él entendiese la mirada de la mujer. En ese mismo segundo no había ninguna palabra que explicase lo que los dos estaban sintiendo. Ella colocó una mano en su cuello y con el pulgar acarició con mimo su mejilla mientras con la otra mano ella delineaba suavemente el labio inferior de él con las yemas de dos de sus dedos, admirando la perfección de estos, la perfección de aquel sencillo momento entre los dos. Aquel momento mágico que se creaba entre un hombre y una mujer en un momento tan íntimo como ese. Ella arqueó su espalda con suavidad a medida que, poco a poco, él se fue profundizando en su intimidad con lentitud. No pudo observar la expresión de Dean al entrar del todo, pues sus ojos se cerraron de manera inevitable. Pero lo que sí escuchó fue el gemido que escapó de los labios de Dean al entrar en su interior en su totalidad. Ella también gimió, pues era lo que deseaba hacer, con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces abrió sus ojos y le miró solo para entreabrir sus labios cuando fueron rozados por los masculinos. Y le escuchó decir aquello creyendo que se lo había imaginado.

"No puedo vivir sin ti". Cinco palabras que casi hicieron llorar a la mujer. Llorar de la más pura felicidad. Pero presionó sus labios para no cargarse un momento como aquel y cuando Dean la besó con ese amor impreso en ese movimiento de su boca ella respondió rodeando el cuello de él y estrechándose por completo contra su cuerpo, presionando sus piernas contra las caderas de él y acercándolo a ella. Le quería. Cielos. Le quería más que a su vida. Y se sentía... Viva. Al darse cuenta de aquello en un momento así. Pero era algo que era mejor que él no supiera. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. Huiría. Se alejaría de ella. Y por puro egoísmo no podía alejarlo de sí. Aun así, trató de decírselo en aquel beso, en mitad de aquel lugar nada romántico ni nada propicio para lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Y a medida que él comenzó aquel balanceo de sus caderas, ella lo acompañaba. besaba los labios del hombre, los mimaba, se deleitaba con su sabor. Se deleitaba con cada uno de los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, con cada una de sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón. Debido a un inevitable impulso provocado por el placer que la invadía, los músculos de su intimidad se contrajeron en un espasmo inevitable que atrapó un momento a Dean en su interior. Y sintió que necesitaba decirle algo de la misma intensidad de las palabras que él había pronunciado. Se separó de sus labios un segundo y, conforme se movía contra él acariciaba sus labios con los propios y su nariz con la punta de la suya.

-Eres todo cuanto quiero y necesito...- susurró mirándole a los ojos, asintiendo después y acariciando su cabello desde la sien- Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que... -y se quedó en silencio observando los ojos del cazador sin saber cómo diablos continuar aquella frase sin verle correr calle abajo después. Al final sacudió la cabeza y decidió volver a atrapar sus labios con los propios moviéndose en una especie de arrullo contra las caderas de él, un movimiento que la hacía estremecer entre los brazos masculinos.

 **Dean**

Un hombre como Dean que nunca se había propuesto comprometerse, o estar tan enamorado de alguien como para destrozarse y recomponerse en un minuto escaso, cuando sus ojos ven morir a la mujer que ama, y más tarde puede volver a contemplar su magnífica figura, puede llegar a temblar suavemente entre los brazos de esa fémina por el significado escondido que tiene esa acción tanto íntima como natural. Un acto que llevaba el sentimiento de amor impreso y a la vez escondido entre besos, y jadeos al sentirse unido a ella.  
Y es que cuando una persona se da cuenta de algo así, todo a su alrededor cambia de golpe. El mundo deja de girar y el tiempo se para en ese instante en que todo tu cuerpo de centra en guardar ese recuerdo tanto en tu mente como en tu corazón. Poder grabar en tu memoria qué se siente al tocar a esa mujer, en como las yemas de tus dedos recorrían el suave y perfecto contorno del cuerpo femenino, y como sus dedos estaban memorizando los lunares y marcas que su piel tenía. Poder guardarse como era su delicioso y dulce aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales, o como era la suavidad de sus dedos al entrelazarse con los mechones dorados de ella, al enredarse suavemente con estos cuando sus dedos se internaban en su cabello o cuando aparta un rebelde mechón y colocarlo tras su oreja, con el único propósito que acariciar la perfección de su rostro, su mejilla con cierta timidez que nunca antes había mostrado y con un cariño conmovedor que era más de lo que él pudiese imaginar, o creer que tenía en su interior. La manera en que se profundizaba en el interior de la mujer, con tanta lentitud que era hasta desquiciante, cómo su cuerpo se retorcía de puro placer al sentir la presión de sus músculos interiores, como era atrapado en esa cárcel de carne tan maravillosa que le hizo de gemir de auténtico placer. O la suave voz de ella al hablar, el significado de sus palabras que escondían más de lo que a simple vista uno puede llegar a interpretar, y que, en ese momento, hizo al cazador temblar de pánico. No porque temiese que le quisiese o que él fuese la base que la sostenía, pues era un sentimiento mutuo y correspondido. Es algo mucho más profundo y complejo que todo eso, y es que temía la idea de poder rozar la felicidad absoluta junto a ella y que se lo arrebatasen como siempre le había pasado. El temor de un hombre destrozado, a que lo único capaz de recomponer las piezas que lo formaban, le fuese arrebatado para hacerle volver a caer en esa espiral de soledad donde su única arma era esa fachada que durante años había creado para que nadie pudiese ver al verdadero hombre que se escondía tras ésta.  
Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, el escuchar las palabras que Autumn le había dedicado y sin poder decir nada que pudiese explicar lo que por su mente pasó, ella como siempre y acertando en sus decisiones, le besó. La mujer volvió a tomar sus labios a la par que hacía desaparecer esos miedos que atenazaron al joven cazador, para devolverle al momento y a esas cuatro paredes que eran testigos de un acto tan puro como perfecto.  
Dean, cegado por el sabor de sus labios, por la carnosidad de estos, y ese juego tan profesional que su lengua comenzaba con la propia, dejó morir un gemido en la boca de la joven cuando su cuerpo reclamó con más ansía el de ella, internándose con mayor ritmo y algo más de dureza, y sus manos, que creían conocer a la perfección la espalda de ella, tomaron un nuevo recorrido y viaje que se basaba en su torso desnudo, y en sus senos perfectos. Se entretenía en poder volver a comprobar la perfección con la que estaban formados, y que le daba a entender que estaban hechos para ser acariciados con sus manos que los aprisionaban para hacerlos quedar perfectamente cubiertos por sus manos. Su boca descendió por el mentón de ella y delineó su rostro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja donde un mordisquito lo atrapaba entre sus dientes antes de entretenerse a pasar a la piel de su cuello, donde su boca se encargaba de dejar sutiles marcas que desaparecían al cabo de unos segundos.

 **Autumn**

Tuvo que separar su boca de los suaves labios del cazador para gemir de manera entrecortada al sentir el nuevo ritmo impuesto por el hombre. Un ritmo que la electrizaba y que le hacía aferrarse al cuerpo de él con ambas manos llegando a hundir sus dedos en la espalda de él y arañando esta con las yemas de sus dígitos. Temblaba de manera entrecortada mientras sus piernas se aferraban a él aún más, estrechándole todo cuanto podía hacia ella. Pero sus manos no podían estarse quietas sobre la piel de él. Había demasiado que acariciar, demasiado que morder, que besar...

Alzó una de sus manos para llegar a introducir sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de su cazador a tiempo que un leve y susurrado "Dean" era musitado de manera algo febril de los labios de la rubia. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando las palmas de las manos de Dean se ocuparon de acariciar y cubrir los pechos de ella de tal manera que parecía que las manos del cazador habían sido hechas solo para ella, solo para uso y deleite de su propia piel. Llevó la mano que no estaba ocupada en el cabello de él, hasta cubrir una de las manos con las que él cubría uno de los pechos de la rubia. Fue a morder el labio inferior de él, pero los labios de Dean tenían otra idea en mente y se dedicaron a delinear el mentón de ella hasta ascender a su oído. Movimiento que a Autumn le hizo temblar a causa del cosquilleo que los labios de él iban provocando sobre su piel. Y ese cosquilleo fue acompañado de una sonrisa algo nerviosa a la par que ladeaba la cabeza.

Porque, como si presintiese cada uno de los «movimientos del hombre que la hacía sucumbir al mayor de los placeres, sabía que sus labios se desviarían hasta su cuello de manera traviesa. Efectivamente, sus labios comenzaron a iniciar un camino de descenso por su cuello marcándolo a base de mordiscos, y ella se mordió el labio evitando esbozar una sonrisa triunfal por conocerle tan bien. Se movía contra él con presteza felina, acompañando cada una de las acometidas de Dean con un movimiento acompasado de sus caderas hasta que, llegado un momento, se vio obligada a apoyar una de sus manos encima de la superficie de la lavadora mientras arqueaba ligeramente su espalda hacia atrás dejando a la boca de Dean total acceso a su torso. Pero las manos de Autumn también eran traviesas y la que estaba acomodada en los cabellos de Dean comenzó a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso, acariciando suavemente su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, delineando el tatuaje que él llevaba sobre el corazón. Repasando dulcemente aquella estrella de cinco puntas de color negro para luego volver a acercarse a él y besar aquel dibujo varias veces. Alzó la mirada y besó su nuez y su mentón mientras su mano continuaba aquel descenso por el torso de él.

Marcaba sus abdominales deleitándose en las formas del cuerpo de él, un cuerpo que la volvía loca y le hacía desear cada vez más. Se estaba volviendo loca, se sentía llena de un calor que había echado tanto de menos durante aquellos días, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el hecho de sentirle ahora tan cerca y tan dentro le llenaba de la sensación de que aquel hombre estaba hecho para ella y ella para él, y que quizás de un modo absurdo, por aquella misma razón, la mujer jamás había encontrado un hombre con el que quisiese pasar más de una noche en la cama... O más de unos pocos años de su eternidad. Y de nuevo, creyó que aquella leyenda del hilo rojo tenía razón. Vaya si la tenía...

 **Dean**

Las manos traviesas de la mujer sobre su abdomen y torso delineando sus abdominales, y estimulando la piel que sus dedos acariciaban haciéndole gemir de puro y exquisito placer para los deleites de esa mujer que tenía dispuesta y entregada a sus caprichos. Los cuales hacía realidad a cada segundo que pasaba en su interior, y con sus manos recorriendo su delicado y suave cuerpo que se estremecía a cada acometida que acompañaba con la de ella, como si ambos cuerpos estuviesen creados el uno para el otro, y poder iniciar ese tipo de danzas en cada uno de sus encuentros fortuitos en los que la pasión hacía de las suyas para llevarlos a la máxima locura y lujuria. Las manos de Dean se aferraron al cuerpo femenino para abrazarla en una cárcel de carne y hueso con la que poder levantar su cuerpo en el aire, y así cambiar a una nueva postura en la que cada una de sus acometidas eran más dura que la anterior, y en la que la profundidad era mayor. Provocando en ese hombre el mayor de los placeres, y su cuerpo tensándose ante la presión que ejercían sus paredes en su miembro, haciendo que su boca se curvase ante los gemidos y jadeos tanto como por el esfuerzo como por el momento vivido entre ambos. Terminó por volver a colocar a Autumn sobre la lavadora, pues su cuerpo necesitaba mayor precisión y fuerza en sus movimientos que cada vez tomaban mayor velocidad y ritmo. Su boca, que volvió a tomar los labios de la vampiresa entre los propios y masajearlos con suavidad y dulzura, terminó por separarse para poder hablarle un segundo.

\- Tócate... - pidió el joven cazador con una sonrisa picarona y tomando el labio inferior de la mujer entre sus dientes con un suave tirón que le hizo soltar una suave risa ante la expresión que adquirió el rostro de ella.

 **Autumn**

Cuando el cazador cerró sus brazos en torno a ella, la mujer rodeó el cuello de Dean con sus brazos para luego acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad. Gemía de manera dulce y entrecortada contra los labios de Dean mientras sus piernas se mantenían aferradas a las caderas del hombre provocando una deliciosa presión en su intimidad. Presión que Dean rompía a cada instante en que entraba dentro de ella. Mordió su labio inferior de Dean suavemente conteniendo un gemido que fue a morir, vibrando contra este. Todo su cuerpo tembló anunciándole en aquel espasmo, que nació en su bajo vientre y la recorrió de arriba abajo, que su final estaba muy cerca. Que pronto no podría contenerse más. Así que se centró en disfrutar al máximo de aquello. Segundo a segundo. Jadeó cuando Dean volvió a dejarla sobre la lavadora antes de que él reclamara su boca como quien reclama una tierra inexplorada como propia. Y los labios de ella se tornaron impacientes, sedientos, como si nunca tuviese suficiente del sabor de Dean Winchester. Y entonces, abrió los ojos algo curiosa, alzando sus cejas cuando escuchó aquella palabra, aquella orden, más bien. Mordisqueó suavemente el labio de él y se separó humedeciendo los suyos suavemente conforme una de sus manos fue deslizándose entre ambos cuerpos hasta encontrar su propia intimidad donde comenzó a acariciar con suavidad con las yemas de sus dedos, abriéndose paso poco a poco hasta aquel punto tan sensible de su anatomía. El roce que provocaban sus dedos en su clítoris fue aumentando de ritmo conforme también aumentaba el roce de las caderas de ambos y también los gemidos de ella, que se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás notando sus gemidos crecer en intensidad, y su cuerpo cada vez más al borde de ese abismo de placer al que Dean era capaz de arrastrarla como nadie.

 **Dean**

El cazador se encontraba entusiasmado al contemplar el rostro de ella por las oleadas de placer que él le regalaba con gusto, y más como hacía caso a su orden para ver como su mano iba recorriendo el suyo hasta llegar a su intimidad donde se centró. Algo que enloquecía a Dean, pues sus dedos hacían que vibrase más su intimidad para lograr que el placer que él sentía fuese mayor hasta el punto de que no solo ella estaba a punto de caer por ese delicioso abismo, si no que el cazador se encontraba también al borde sin poder contenerse demasiado tiempo. Aprovechando los pocos instantes que tenía antes de poder retorcerse entre los brazos de su amante, el cazador paso de sus labios suaves y carnosos a los pechos de ella, haciendo que la mujer se echase suavemente hacía atrás arqueando su espalda como si esperase llegar al cielo que el cazador le proporcionaba. Teniendo así a la mujer, el hombre descendió en un recorrido que marcó a base de besos y mordisquitos hasta la zona más sensible de sus protuberancias centrándose en la zona más sensible de estos, y recorrerlos con el inicio de su lengua saboreándolos y estimulándolos ante su recorrido. Cuando notó como los gemidos y jadeos de la mujer, y su cuerpo se retorcía estando a punto del colapso de ese placer que ambos sentían, Dean volvió a ascender hasta llegar a su cuello, y sus manos acunar el rostro de ella para observar con deleite como sus facciones se descomponían al llegar al límite y su mirada insistía en que le devolviese la mirada para poder expresar, en un silencio roto por los gemidos de ambos, lo mucho que ella le importaba, callando un "te quiero" que era incapaz de decir, pues nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Se sentía a la vez extasiado y tan vulnerable por ser arrastrado por esa marea de sentimientos que le envolvían y le hacían temblar delicadamente por el calibre de esos sentimientos que solo esa mujer había despertado en él.

 **Autumn**

Su cuerpo se vio tendido hacia atrás mientras Dean lo recorría con su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos respirando de manera agitada a medida que gracias al grácil toque de sus dedos y el ritmo de las caderas de él la propulsaban fugazmente al orgasmo. Gimió de manera suave y entrecortada hasta que ni siquiera sus dedos pudieron seguir el ritmo de sus gemidos y de los estremecimientos y contracciones en su propio sexo. Contracciones que aprisionaban al cazador y que a su vez la arrastraban aún más al placer en su máxima expresión. Cuando las manos de Dean se dirigieron a sus mejillas y acunaron de esa manera su rostro, la vampira abrió los ojos, y la mano con que se ocupaba de darse placer fue a parar a la espalda baja del cazador para poder mantenerse erguida y cerca de él. gemidos entrecortados, el uno contra el otro hasta que ella tembló una última vez, aferrándose con ambas manos al cuerpo de él, arañando su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y gimiendo el nombre de él como forma de mantenerse atada a la cordura. Y así, se dejó ir contra el cazador, explotando de manera irrefrenable mientras sus ojos no querían perder detalle de la expresión del rostro de él. Y estaba claro que aquel lúgubre sótano lleno de polvo no era el lugar idóneo para algo como aquello. Pero en ese preciso momento, Autumn no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. Allí, sobre aquella lavadora, entre os brazos de aquel hombre, aquel cazador cuyos ojos la miraban como si no hubiese nada más precioso en el mundo. Aquella mirada que le hacía sentir la mujer más importante de la tierra.

 **Dean**

Uno no sabe hasta qué punto alguien es importante hasta que siente que podría explotar y recomponerse en una milésima de segundo por la mirada de la persona que lo tiene atrapado. Así se encontraba el cazador, atrapado entre esos brazos que se amarraban a su espalda, y su intimidad por la mujer que le arrebataba cada uno de sus gemidos y jadeos con una maravillosa presión que le llevaba a lo más alto y a la vez al mismísimo infierno. Algo que no le importaba cuando podría escuchar sus gemidos entremezclados con su nombre aclamando su cuerpo, y él, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, se movió con más dureza y más fiereza hasta que su cuerpo no soportó más la tensión del momento y se dejó ir en el interior de ella, explotando en una serie de pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo ante tal placer que le descomponía como el nombre de ella dicho por el cazador entre jadeos sonoros que acalló al dejar un beso lento y tierno en los labios de ella. Podía ser el hombre más basto y duro en la faz de la tierra, y en ese instante en que su cuerpo y mente estaban siendo desechos en una sacudida de sentimientos y placer, era como un flan entre los brazos de ella. Sus brazos se movieron suavemente hasta rodear el cuerpo de su mujer entre los propios en una especie de cárcel de hueso y carne, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella y dejar pequeños besos, mientras sus caderas todavía se movían muy lentamente hasta terminar por quedarse quieto en su profundidad. No quería tener que separarse de ella, volver a perder esa calidez que tanto le hacía sentir en casa, y en verdad tampoco era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo seguía en tensión y su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada a causa del esfuerzo y de lo que sentía por ella.

\- Cariño... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el cazador cuando fue capaz de salir de ese refugio improvisado que era el hueco del cuello de la fémina para volver a mirar el rostro de ella tomando éste con sus manos y acunarlo con mimo y cariño, apartando sus mechones dorados con sus dedos para dejarlos reposar tras sus orejas y volver a dejar que sus pulgares delinearan con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de esas delicadas y perfectas mejillas.

 **Autumn**

Aguantó aferrada a su espalda, a su cuerpo mientras él continuaba moviéndose con ese ritmo algo más duro en aquel final. Pues ella era consciente de que, aunque ella había encontrado su liberación, el cazador seguía necesitando la propia. Y ella no se lo iba a negar en un momento como aquel. Por eso se aferraba a su cuerpo observando en silencio, solo roto por los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de ambos, el rostro del cazador. Sus muecas, la expresión de su rostro al sentir el calor de la intimidad de ella. Y sobre todo la tranquilidad, la liberación y el placer en su expresión cuando al final terminó dentro de ella. La vampira, cuando Dean acudió a buscar refugio en el hueco de su cuello, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos acariciando suavemente su cuello y su espalda suavemente perlada en sudor. Sudor que en ese momento le daba igual, a decir verdad. Una vez dejó de moverse, ella sintió que el cuerpo de él seguía tenso mientras su corazón latía de manera acelerada. De modo que lo acunó levemente, meciéndolo entre sus brazos con cariño. Cuando tuvo la mirada de Dean frente a la propia y las manos de él en sus mejillas, ella volvió a sentir aquel calor reconfortante en su abdomen al volver a escucharle llamarle "cariño". Una sola palabra. Una palabra que le hacía sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo todo por él aquel día. Las manos de ella acariciaron su pecho con suavidad y ella asintió llevando sus manos a las muñecas de él, acariciándolas con cariño.

-Estoy bien...- asintió- Claro que estoy bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios antes de buscar los de él- ¿Y tú? - preguntó llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él y alzando una de ellas a una de sus sienes para apartar una suave gota de sudor que caía por la piel del cazador.

\- Ha sido...- y al no encontrar palabras rio suavemente- Lo necesitaba...-musitó antes de volver a besarle una, dos, tres veces.

 **Dean**

Respondió ante la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba, y más cuando sus palabras afirmaban que estaba bien, que todo entre ellos estaba bien y que ella había disfrutado de aquel encuentro placentero. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento de debilidad en que se mostraba como el verdadero hombre que era, sin fachadas de por medio ni bromas sarcásticas, ni tampoco el cazador que solía ser casi a tiempo completo a excepción por esos momentos que le regalaba a esa mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Respondió a cada uno de sus cortos besos antes de responder a su pregunta.

\- Genial, y también lo necesitaba... - Afirmó el joven con una especie de sonrisa amarga por todo lo que había vivido esos días atrás y que volvieron a sacar al Dean de siempre, o casi. Dejó un último beso en los labios de ella antes de separarse para coger la ropa de ella del suelo y dársela. Él hizo lo propio y se vistió en apenas un par de minutos en los que su mirada rehuía la ajena, por tener que contarle todo lo sucedido sin saber cómo hacerlo y tener que dar una explicación a por qué llevaba esos vaqueros en vez del traje con el que le había visto entrar en esa caja. El cazador estaba dispuesto a darle las explicaciones debidas y a contarle todo respecto a ese mundo alternativo, o, mejor dicho, darle un sencillo resumen en donde no meterse en detalles de cómo se sintió, lo que la echo de menos, o como fue la relación con la otra Autumn... Ella se lo imaginaría y tampoco deseaba torturar a su chica con todo aquello. Además, primero quería encargarse de deshacerse de esa maldita caja de una vez por todas, y que todo eso quedase atrás. Con esa idea en mente, subió escaleras arriba junto a su reencontrada Autumn y salió de la casa para encontrarse de frente su preciado y maravilloso coche esperándole aparcado en la acera. Se giró hacía la vampiresa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y con el dedo índice la señaló.

-Tú quieta aquí, donde te pueda ver... - Dicho eso, bajó las escaleras del porche de dos en dos y corrió hasta su vehículo, al cual abrazó como a un viejo compañero de aventuras. Tras esa alegría por el reencuentro con su coche, Dean rodeó éste para llegar al maletero y encontrarse con que las llaves del coche estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón de donde nunca debieron haber salido ni desaparecido. Elevando éstas en el aire y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de "complicidad", las metió en la cerradura del susodicho maletero para abrirlo y del doble fondo sacar una garrafa de gasolina con la que roció toda la casa y le prendió fuego para cerciorarse de que esa endiablada caja había llegado a su último día.

Ya en el coche y de camino al Motel, el cazador tuvo que explicarle a Autumn lo que había sucedido y responder a las preguntas que la rubia tenía preparadas para él.

\- Cuando entré en esa caja... Encontré que había varias palabras escritas en un idioma que no reconocía y estas se iluminaron. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que al salir tú ya no estabas allí ni tampoco el coche, ni tampoco había reservado la habitación. Por la noche, pensé en qué mejor forma de meditar que con una buena copa en la mano, por lo que me dirigí a un bar donde te encontré... Pero no eras tú... En resumidas cuentas, era una especie de universo paralelo en el que tú y yo no llegábamos a conocernos. Mi otro yo moría, y tú te acostabas con cualquiera... Trabajamos juntos hasta que dimos con una bruja y un demonio que fueron los responsables de todo este entuerto, encontramos la caja y llegue de nuevo a mi realidad... Eso es todo... - Prefería no decir que la había visto morir, ni como fueron esos días en que se desesperaba al no encontrar pista alguna, o en sus dudas de volver a su realidad... Demasiadas cuestiones que temía que le sentasen mal a su Autumn, y perderla.

Al llegar al motel, Dean pidió recoger las cosas e irse de ese pueblo cuanto antes. No quería pasar ni un minuto más en esa zona y con eso en mente, metió todo en el coche y comenzó a conducir a uno de los pueblos más cercanos, a seis horas de camino. Ya se encargaría de dormir y comer... Lo primero era alejarse de allí y de toda esa mala experiencia.


	22. Juego de Roles

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veintiuno.**

 **En el capítulo anterior Dean volvía de la realidad alternativa en la que había visto morir a Autumn y, como era de esperar terminaba acostándose con Autumn, con la de su propia realidad**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _Hey, hey_ _  
_ _You, you_ _  
_ _I could be your girlfriend_ _  
_ _Hey, hey_ _  
_ _You, you_ _  
_ _I know that you like me_

 **22**

 **Juego de roles**

 **Autumn**

Cuando Dean se separó de ella y salió del cálido refugio que era aquel lugar entre las piernas de ella, la mujer frunció los labios y arqueó la espalda para estirarse y desentumecer los músculos. Mordió su propio labio inferior, divertida al ver como Dean se desesperaba por buscar su camiseta, esa que él mismo había puesto sobre la lavadora para que ella no se ensuciara. Bajó del electrodoméstico y cogió la camiseta mientras se acercaba desnuda hacia él.

\- Esto es tuyo, pero... no creo que quieras ponértelo...- frunció las cejas dotando así a su rostro de una expresión de diversión, pues la prenda estaba manchada, además de polvo, de sudor y otros fluidos corporales. De ambos. -Espero que no te importe que...- dijo dejando la frase a medias- Te compraré otra. Te lo prometo...- y procedió a limpiar sus piernas de los fluidos corporales que Dean había vertido dentro de ella.

Dejó la camiseta encima de una de las estanterías y procedió a vestirse con toda la rapidez que pudo. Y una vez vestida, desabotonó uno de los botones de la camisa de Dean, pues ya que no tenía camiseta interior, había tenido que abotonarse la superior para no ir con el pecho al aire.

-Anda, vámonos...- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del sótano. Sabía que algo le había pasado a Dean en aquella caja. Algo que no quería contarle. Y Autumn estaba asustada por lo que pudiera ser. ¿Tan horrible había sido? A juzgar por el recibimiento, había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla... Y eso le preocupaba... Era realmente extraño.

Salió a la luz del sol y se quedó alucinada cuando vio como Dean salía corriendo hacia su coche como si llevara cincuenta años sin verlo. ¿Que se quedara donde él pudiera verla? ¿Dónde quería que se fuera? ¿A las Bermudas? Sacudió la cabeza y bajó los escalones del porche acudiendo con él al maletero para ayudarle a sacar un bidón de gasolina con el que se ocuparon de prender fuego a aquella casa. hasta los cimientos. En el viaje de vuelta al motel, la mujer no quiso sacar el tema, aunque la verdad era que se moría por preguntar. Pero se sorprendió cuando Dean empezó a hablarle de lo que había ocurrido allí.

Así que... un universo alternativo...Vale. Eso tenía más sentido. Aunque la verdad es que lamentaba que Dean hubiera tenido que conocer a la Autumn que nunca lo había conocido. No quería ni imaginar por lo que había pasado su cazador.

-Y... ¿Matasteis a la bruja y el demonio? ¿Y ella, la otra Autumn, está bien? Y.…- frunció las cejas confusa- ¿Cómo se supone que moriste en esa realidad alternativa? - sacudió la cabeza- Lo siento, demasiadas preguntas... - frunció los labios- Pobrecito... Debiste pasarlo fatal... - dijo, dedicándole una mirada que de manera muda le decía que lamentaba que hubiese pasado por todo aquello.

No quería ni imaginarse que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. Se hubiera sentido desesperada... Y así es como sabía que se había sentido él. Desesperado al no verla allí al salir de la caja, al no ver su coche... Y desesperado al darse cuenta de que había encontrado a Autumn, pero no era Autumn verdaderamente... O al menos no la que él conocía...

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Si Dean había muerto en esa realidad alternativa, esa Autumn jamás sería feliz. Y es que estaba segura de que su única felicidad posible era él tras tantos siglos buscándola.

No puso queja alguna cuando el cazador quiso largarse de allí echando leches, aunque ella lo convenció para, por lo menos, esperar a que ambos se dieran una ducha. Una bien rápida. Se cambiaron de ropa, cargaron la ropa en el coche y pagaron el importe de la habitación.

-Necesitamos un caso. Uno sencillo que los dos podamos resolver juntos... -sonrió dedicándole una mirada cuando ya llevaban un rato conduciendo- Eso te quitará el mal sabor de boca... Pero... si necesitas hablar de ello sabes que estoy aquí, ¿a que sí? - preguntó y le dedicó una mirada significativa. No sabía qué era a lo que él tenía tanto miedo, pero quería que supiera que podían superarlo juntos. Que, si ella no se había largado de su lado a esas alturas, jamás se largaría. Por dios. Si hasta había ido a enfrentarse con una estaca que estaba destinada a su propio pecho y que era empuñada por el cazador. Nada le haría separarse de él. Y mucho menos algo que se lo había hecho pasar verdaderamente mal.

 **Dean**

Ya en carretera con el ronroneo del motor de su coche, el sonido de la radio en una cadena de rock clásico y a su lado la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ese maldito pueblo y ellos, Dean consiguió suspirar algo aliviado y notar que la tensión de sus músculos desaparecía lentamente. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que la rubia había dicho, y es que un caso era lo mejor para que su mente dejase de pensar en lo sucedido en la otra realidad, o como esa mujer murió ante sus propios ojos, pensamiento que le hizo tragar saliva, o lo bien que ella se había tomado todo aquello. El caso es que el cazador en cierto modo se sentía mal por no haber sido completamente sincero y su ceño se frunció aún más cuando ella le dijo que estaría ahí. Claro que estaría, siempre había estado a su lado cuando lo había necesitado, se habían salvado el uno al otro el pellejo en más de una ocasión, y llevaban casi un año conviviendo y ahí estaban, sentados en ese coche heredado por el padre de él, el testigo de todo lo que ambos habían vivido juntos.

Entonces, incapaz de aguantar más y necesitar ser completamente sincero con ella, dio un volantazo para salir de la carretera hasta un pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque, y puso el freno de mano de golpe.

\- No solo estaba muerto… -comenzó- mi otro yo -aclaró- Seguramente lo mató Mattheus. Si no que tu otro tú también murió para conseguir que yo volviese contigo... La vi morir delante de mí y no pude hacer nada, solo aporrear esa jodida puerta y cuando se volvió a abrir... Tú estabas allí... Y, dios... - dijo el joven mirando por un segundo el techo del vehículo con una expresión entre angustiada y aliviada - Autumn... Yo la besé... Es decir, me besó... Nos besamos... Lo siento... - Dijo el joven como un adolescente que no sabe cómo explicar una situación complicada a su pareja, o como si tratase de excusarse de los peores pecados, Ni siquiera había pensado por qué se lo estaba contando, pero ahí estaba, disculpándose como si le hubiese sido infiel y fuese la mayor carga del mundo. Menudo torbellino de emociones seguía teniendo.

 **Autumn**

Casi tuvo que aferrarse al asiento del coche al sentir aquel volantazo tan repentino. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar qué estaba pasando. Solo... se quedó en silencio mientras él empezaba a hablar. Y entonces entendió qué era eso que lo había estado atormentando. Vale que era horrible saber que él estaba muerto en una realidad alternativa, pero aún más horrible era haber tenido que ver como ella moría delante de sí y él no poder hacer nada.

-Dean...- susurró ella sin saber bien qué decirle. Respiró hondo y procedió a hablar- No quiero ni imaginarme lo horrible que han sido para ti esos... días que has pasado en esa maldita realidad alternativa. Si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera ido a parar a ese lugar me hubiera vuelto completamente loca y hubiera desesperado al no poder volver a verte. Eres más fuerte que yo... Porque te aseguro que realmente me hubiera vuelto loca sin ti...- negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada al darse cuenta de que acababa de confesar algo tan privado.

-Dean... No me importa que la besaras. No has hecho nada malo- negó con la cabeza- No sabías si volverías a verme y ella... Al fin y al cabo, yo sería ella de no haberte conocido... Alzó la cabeza y alargó una mano para acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. -No lo sientas. No hiciste nada malo... Porque volviste aquí. Conmigo. Y ella lo dio todo para que volvieras conmigo. Ella sabía...- no tenía una idea clara de cómo decir aquello. - Ella sabía que a pesar de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ti, tú no le pertenecías. O al menos no ese tú. Murió por ti. Yo... -al fin y al cabo, esa Autumn era también ella. - Yo morí por ti. Como lo haría de ser necesario si con ello supiera que estarías a salvo...

En un movimiento rápido se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró hacia él para abrazarle y luego besarle una, dos, tres veces en los labios. Un impulso. Quizás aquel momento fuera como una de esas escenas sensibleras de las películas, esa que hacen que el ritmo de las películas de acción decaiga... Pero necesitaba abrazarle y besarle después de lo que él le había contado. Porque no quería imaginar lo mal que lo había pasado y como lo estaría destrozando el hecho de haberla visto morir. Acarició sus mejillas suavemente y dejó otra leve y mimosa caricia con la punta de su nariz en la de él.

-Larguémonos de aquí...- dijo asintiendo suavemente frente a su rostro, antes de volver a su asiento y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad- No se nos ha perdido nada más en Salem...

 **Dean**

El joven cazador no esperaba que ella reaccionase de esa forma. Esperaba que ella le gritase o hiciese alguna cosa típica de las mujeres cuando les dices que has besado a otra, ese tipo de ideas que corren sin control por la cabeza de un hombre que no tiene demasiada experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos y espera lo peor. En cambio, se encontró con los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello y con una actitud más que comprensiva, algo que le hizo suspirar de puro alivio y que respondiese al abrazo de ella rodeando el cuerpo femenino con sus propios brazos.

\- Gracias por no enfadarte... - Dijo Dean con una suave sonrisa más bien falsa, pues haber contado lo sucedido le hizo sentirse mal por esa Autumn que conoció y que le ayudó para terminar bajo las fauces de la muerte. El corazón se le aceleró ante las palabras de ella, sintiéndose ínfimo por el significado que estas tenían, y que le dieron a entender que él era tan importante para ella, como ella para él. Eso estaba bien, pero el temor de fastidiar todo aquello estaba persiguiéndole. Nunca se había planteado mantener una relación y sin darse cuenta estaba de cabeza en una. Puntos simples que le daban las pistas para saber que eso que ambos tenían no era un simple rollo o dos amigos que se acuestan por placer y diversión, algo que no estaba mal y aunque Dean no le hubiese pedido salir como un adolescente a una chica en su primer baile de colegio, ahí estaban los dos en un sincero y cariñoso abrazo y confesando lo que sentían. Así de simple había sucedido, se había enamorado de ella a cada día que pasaron juntos y en cada momento que se regalaban el uno al otro, y se había sentido mal por besar a otra chica, sin tener en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a estar con nadie desde que se conocieron, si eso no era una relación que baje aquí Dios y que lo vea.

Terminó por volver a arrancar el coche y quitar el freno de mano para regresar a la carretera haciendo caso a las palabras de la joven que le acompañaba. Pasaron varias horas en el coche hasta que decidieron descansar en un motel de carretera cerca de Peabody. Allí pudieron reponer fuerzas y acercarse a ese pueblo donde poder investigar un caso del que hacerse cargo y no tener que pensar más en lo de aquella realidad alternativa. Pero como suele pasar en este tipo de asuntos, los días pasaban y no tenían nada que hacer, por ello mismo siguieron su camino por diferentes ciudades y pueblos terminando en Wakefield.

 **Autumn**

No se sorprendió cuando, al hacer noche en Peabody, el cazador cayó completamente rendido en la cama. Tras lo que le había contado, Autumn sabía que necesitaría un sueño reparador de varias horas. Así que, mientras Dean dormía aquella noche, la vampira salió a alimentarse como era debido. Como siempre fue y volvió en menos de media hora, asegurándose de que no mataba al hombre del que se había alimentado y que este, algo confuso y con los recuerdos modificados por ella, volvía a la carretera sin problema alguno. Volvió a la habitación del motel y tras quitarse la ropa se metió en la cama con su cazador, estrechándose contra su cuerpo como siempre le gustaba hacer. Reconfortándole de la sensación de desasosiego que debía de reinar dentro de él desde que había aparecido en aquel lugar alternativo. Ella no había tenido tiempo de echarle de menos, es decir, para ella solo habían pasado diez minutos en lo que él entró y salió de la caja. Pero al verle descansar con esa expresión tranquila en el rostro, como si llevase semanas sin dormir y al fin hubiese encontrado la paz, ella sonrió y al verse tentada de acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, lo hizo. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de él con cariño, lo que provocó que él produjera un suave sonido de comodidad. Ella sonrió arrugando su nariz y se acomodó del todo sobre el pecho de Dean para dormir.

Pero como siempre ocurre en algunos casos, cuanta más prisa tienes más tarde llega el autobús. O en el caso de Autumn y el cazador... Cuanta más necesidad tenían de dar con un caso, menos daban con uno. Aquella falta de actividad los llevó a retomar el camino por carretera unos días después, hasta ir a parar a Wakefield (en el estado de Massachusetts). Allí, Autumn compró unos cuantos periódicos y volvió al motel en el que llevaban varios días instalados desde que se habían puesto en marcha. Se sentó en la mesa con un café y le lanzó una lata de cerveza a Dean, que salía del baño. Comenzó a leer las noticias destacadas y dio con algo. En la Universidad de Suffolk, en Boston, el capitán del equipo de fútbol había sido hallado sin vida en las duchas. Lo más raro es que se había ahogado.

\- ¡Dean! - dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta él poniéndole el periódico delante- ¡Mira!

Cuando la vista de Dean se dirigió a un anuncio de chicas en la parte de abajo de la página haciendo uno de sus comentarios idiotas, ella le dio una suave colleja.

-Eso no, imbécil...- rio levemente sacudiendo su cabeza- La noticia...- dijo posando el dedo encima del titular- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que una persona se ahogue en las duchas del vestuario de una universidad? - preguntó, con la certeza de que habían dado con un caso. -Se me ha ocurrido una tapadera... Para los dos...- dijo, ladeando una sonrisilla traviesa- Además estamos a media hora de camino, ¿qué opinas? Llevamos dos semanas muertos de aburrimiento...

 **Dean**

Los días pasaban lentamente y aunque era como una especie de vacaciones para ambos, en ese preciso punto de su vida estaba claro que lo que necesitaba era acción, dejar todos sus pensamientos de lado para centrarse en algún caso que le hiciese ponerse las pilas y darlo todo, pero nada, no llegaba ni una sola noticia que pareciese que fuese problema de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando más desesperado parecía, al final apareció un caso del que hacerse cargo. Autumn, como solía hacer, salió a por unos cafés y unos bollos, y, cómo no, un poco de tarta. Fue al baño para darse una ducha mientras la joven le traía su desayuno y así despejarse. Justo salía del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y entonces apareció la joven por la puerta del motel y parecía que había algo que le había llamado la atención. Fue hasta Dean a paso grácil dejando el periódico a la altura de sus ojos, y lo que más llamó la atención del cazador no era la noticia en letras mayúsculas y en negrita, sino la foto de unas chicas semidesnudas de compañía, algo que le hizo sonreír y soltar una de sus bromas.

-Tranquila, cielo. Contigo me vale... Aunque ésta de...- pero Autumn le cortó haciendo que sacudiese la cabeza e hiciese un suave mohín con los labios.

\- Vale, parece interesante. Tenemos caso... - Dijo tras leer la noticia - ¿Y qué tienes en mente? - Entonces la mirada de Dean se iluminó al imaginar a qué se refería - Dime que vamos a hacer de profesor sexy y universitaria sexy... - Cuando Autumn asintió con una de esas sonrisitas suyas, el cazador hizo una pequeña mueca de triunfo y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Eres la mejor... - Terminó por decir dándole un cachete en su trasero e ir hasta la ropa para vestirse.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde y tras preparar las maletas, ambos salieron de la habitación ya desayunados y listos para su nuevo caso que sería, a juzgar por Dean, muy pero que muy interesante. Media hora más tarde, estaban aparcando el coche en el parking de un motel de la ciudad para reservar una habitación e instalarse.

 **Autumn**

-Prefiero lo de "profesor potentorro, pero emocionalmente inaccesible" y "alumna sexy que no puede evitar sentirse atraída por su sexy profesor de "Historia de los Sucesos Ocultos. Predicción y defensa"- dijo y alzó sus cejas con una sonrisilla de convencimiento- Y da la casualidad de que la universidad de Suffolk está invirtiendo en esa nueva carrera. Está muy en alza últimamente.

Rio por la ilusión impresa en el rostro de Dean y se puso de puntillas para besar suavemente los suaves labios de él antes de dar un respingo provocado por ese pequeño azote en su trasero. Mientras él iba a vestirse, la rubia comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas y meterlas en la pequeña maleta. Dio gracias a que era tan ordenada y lo tenía todo guardado de antemano. Así que, mientras él se vestía, procedió a meter la ropa de Dean en su respectiva maleta.

-De camino a Boston escribiré tu impresionante currículum porque... me huelo que pronto van a tener una vacante en su círculo docente...- dijo y le dirigió una mirada enigmática- Eso corre de mi cuenta...

Tal y como dijo, de camino a su nuevo destino, la rubia tecleaba rápidamente en el portátil un currículum que cubriera bien las espaldas de Dean y también su propio nuevo "informe escolar". Cuando él le dedicó una mirada al portátil y luego a ella como si no creyese que ella sabía falsificar ese tipo de documentos, Autumn le dedicó un guiño con uno de sus ojos.

-Tú no eres el único con identidades falsas, cariño...- rio levemente y cuando terminó ambos documentos, los metió en una memoria extraíble y se dedicó a investigar al profesorado: nombres, direcciones, curriculums, familiares... y tras eso, apagó el ordenador.

\- Ahora solo hay que imprimirlo cuando lleguemos...

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto llegaron al motel en que se alojarían, la rubia dejó a Dean a cargo de meter las maletas en la habitación y tras darle un rápido beso en los labios fue a encargarse de lo que necesitaban. Lo primero, imprimir su informe escolar y el curriculum de él... Y por último... Localizó a la profesora Northwhale y mediante compulsión la convenció de que iba a llamar inmediatamente a la Universidad anunciando que estaba enferma. Pero lo que en verdad haría sería coger el primer vuelo a Hawái para darse unas merecidas vacaciones con su familia. Volvería en dos semanas y no recordaría haber conocido a Autumn. Cumplido el trabajo, esperó un par de horas hasta que en la página web de la Universidad apareció el anuncio de que necesitaban un profesor sustituto. Envió el currículum de "Dean Marley", sabiendo que le haría ilusión aquel sobrenombre, desde una cafetería-cibercafé cercana al motel y volvió con Dean con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Puso un móvil en sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Señor, Dean Marley... Este es su nuevo teléfono en el que dentro de unos minutos recibirá una importante llamada de la universidad de Suffolk... A la que, por cierto, voy a inscribirme mañana por la mañana...- ladeó la cabeza a sabiendas de que había hecho un gran trabajo y le entregó también su "curriculum" para que se lo leyera al menos y no metiera la pata.

 **Dean**

Mientras Autumn se encargaba de imprimir lo necesario para poder entrar como falso profesor en esa universidad, el cazador se dedicó a dejar las maletas dentro de la habitación. Después de eso, cosa que no le llevó más de dos minutos, pues las dejó a un lado y se olvidó, se fue hasta el baño donde poder darse una buena ducha para quitarse el pesar de estar dentro de ese coche durante tanto tiempo. Amaba los viajes por carretera y el ronroneo de su preciado Impala, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra, y tampoco es que tuviese gran cosa que hacer.

Tras terminar de darse esa merecida ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación para ir a picotear algo. Además de pasarse por la comisaría donde recogió una copia del informe policial y la autopsia del chico que había fallecido. Una hora más tarde estaba de vuelta en el motel y ya se había cambiado para estar más cómodo con sus raídos vaqueros y una camiseta básica. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Autumn estaba de vuelta y le entregaba un teléfono nuevo. Algo que al cazador le hizo fruncir el ceño al ver lo avispada y autosuficiente que era la vampiresa, ya que no había necesitado su ayuda en ningún momento. Tras leerse el curriculum que la joven le había proporcionado, y que le hizo esbozar una mueca de sorpresa por todos los títulos en este escrito, y toda la información añadida al documento y que no dejaba lugar a dudas, recibió la esperada llamada. Estuvo como treinta minutos al teléfono hablando con el director de la Universidad, teniendo que responder a diversas preguntas que casi consiguieron sacarle de sus casillas, y él solo podía pensar en todo el papeleo que tendría que firmar al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, no hacía más que repetirse a si mismo que todo era por ver a Autumn con minifalda y actuando como una universitaria. Por eso, merecía la pena hacer todo aquello

\- Ya está... Trabajo conseguido. Empiezo mañana a las nueve de la mañana... - Dijo Dean, no muy convencido con tener que dar clase a saber a cuantos chavales. Mirándole la parte positiva, podría alegrarse las vistas con todas esas chicas. - Oye, y ¿qué te parece si empezamos con esos de los roles ya...? Por comenzar a meterme en mi papel... Ya sabes... - Comentó con cierta picardía y ese típico tono de voz suyo cuando intentaba engatusar a alguna joven.

 **Autumn**

Danzó por la habitación sacando sus cosas de aseo y demás mientras Dean atendía al teléfono. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes al verle frustrarse de aquella manera con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que Dean no era paciente, y le hacía gracia las cosas que era capaz de hacer por una buena tapadera y.… seguramente por cualquier obscenidad que estuviera pasando por su cabeza. Algo relacionado con ella y minifaldas exageradamente cortas. Cuando colgó el teléfono ella se dispuso a preparar los papeles que debería entregar al día siguiente. Tendría que comprar material escolar, al menos para hacer el paripé y hacer un par de fotocopias, pero aquello no suponía mayor desafío. Hizo un puchero al escucharle y rio suavemente negando con la cabeza.

-No... Mañana madrugo porque tengo que inscribirme en una universidad y ser una alumna aplicada...- dijo de forma traviesa y se dio la vuelta para coger la guía telefónica del pueblo buscando algún sitio en el que pedir algo de comida decente.

\- ¿Te apetece pizza? - preguntó alzando la mirada hacia él y luego mirando el reloj del móvil- No hemos comido nada en todo el día y nos vendrá bien... Y además yo también tengo que... Ya sabes...- dijo refiriéndose a su dieta vampírica- Y comprar bolígrafos o lo que sea que llevan las niñas hoy en día a la universidad. Y puede que un par de conjuntitos que te interesen... y que verás estos días...

Al rato encontró un local de esos que hacían buena pizza, no de las congeladas y precocinadas. No. Pizza casera. Algo más cara, pero mucho más buena, sin punto de comparación.

 **Dean**

El joven cazador hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando la vampiresa le dijo que "No" a su propuesta y comenzaba a danzar por la habitación comentando todo lo que tendría que hacer esa tarde. Tenía razón respecto a que debía comprar material y preparar la inscripción para el día siguiente, y tenía razón, no habían comido en todo el día. Algo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba hambriento.  
\- Vale... Pediré la comida... Pero que sepas... - Alzó el dedo con la mano que no tenía ocupada con el libro de direcciones y teléfonos -Que pensaba esforzarme más que nunca... Y ya sabes lo bueno que soy en la cama. Aunque podría hacer una excepción y mientras vienen a traernos las pizzas aprovechar el rato... - Comentó con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona tan típica suya. Ante la nueva negativa, no podía hacer más que al menos satisfacer su hambre.  
Tras unos cinco minutos buscando un sitio que pudiese complacer a ambos, pidió una pizza familiar y un par de complementos más, como no, cerveza y tarta de postre.  
Tras colgar, se acercó a Autumn por la espalda y apartó su pelo para dejar diversos besos por su cuello y sus hombros.

\- ¿Y qué conjuntitos piensas llevar? ¿Faldita de cuadros con una camisa escotada? - Preguntaba juguetón y tentando a la rubia a que entrase también en su juego.

 **Autumn**

Había que ver lo persistente que era aquel hombre... Aunque por mucho que le tentase la opción de perderse entre las sábanas con él, tuvo que negarse. Además, era divertido ver su cara de ligera frustración antes de volver a intentarlo. Lo que sacó una sonrisa en la vampira y una sacudida de su cabello que meció coquetamente sus tirabuzones rubios. Terminó de asentar sus cosas en la que sería su "casa" durante los próximos días mientras Dean encargaba algo bueno de comer y cuando comenzó a notar cómo besaba su cuello y sus hombros ella sonrió ante un estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda. Quería jugar. Vale...

-Pues... -dijo con un tono de voz travieso, coqueto, cogiendo una de las manos de Dean y posándola sobre su estrecha cintura, guiándola después hasta su vientre desde donde fue descendiendo por su cuerpo- Había pensado en una de esas camisas blancas... con sus botones entreabiertos dejando ver mi piel blanca...- descendió la mano de Dean hasta su propia pelvis, cerca de su propia ingle- Y una falda corta con calcetines altos...- sonrió y se giró entre los brazos de Dean para ponerse de puntillas acercándose su oído- A lo mejor se me olvida la ropa interior...- dijo solo para ver la expresión de su cara cuando se separó ligeramente de él.

 **Dean**

Se sorprendió cuando notó la mano de ella atrapando la propia y empezando un viaje por la figura femenina, algo que conseguía poner nervioso al cazador y creer que ella caería en su juego. Escuchaba las palabras de la mujer mientras sus dedos se deleitaban con la piel de ella, y como recorrían su cuerpo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al escuchar como iría vestida, y su garganta se secó de golpe. Esa idea le hizo estremecerse y más aún cuando giró para quedar delante de él, y con una mirada bobalicona se inclinó ligeramente para que hablase en su oído.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Sin ropa interior? – Preguntó algo distraído por la visión de poder aprovechar esa ventaja y tomarla en el cuarto de baño o en algún cuarto de la limpieza. Alzarla en el aire y poder tomarla con fuerza, el morbo de que fuesen pillados en pleno acto. Se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos - ¿Y serias una chica buena que querría subir nota haciendo un trabajito especial? - Preguntó con cierta travesura y metido completamente en su papel

 **Autumn**

Contuvo una sonrisa divertida por su última pregunta y solo de imaginarse la escena le dieron ganas de reír porque le parecía el argumento de una película porno de las malas.

-Bueno... A lo mejor soy de las chicas malas que merecen ser castigadas...- rio levemente y ladeó la cabeza alzando las cejas suavemente y se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad. -Pero ahora...- dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana a través de la cual vio como ya se acercaba el repartidor- ...abre la puerta...

Y un segundo después alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Ella se puso de puntillas dejando un rápido beso en los labios de él y se separó con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía perfectamente que le había dado a Dean material suficiente para la mayor parte de sus sueños húmedos aquellos días. El resto ya se lo daría él solo al verla pasearse por la universidad o en clase. Apartó los papeles de la mesa dejando espacio para la caja de pizza (y los complementos) que Dean introdujo en la habitación dejando una buena propina al repartidor.

 **Dean**

Esa manera suya de hablar y su aliento vibrando en su oído más toda la escena que en su mente se desarrollaba sin pudor ni control estaban enloqueciendo al cazador que estaba realmente tentado de tirar todo lo que hubiese en esa mesa, tomar a la rubia por sus nalgas y alzarla para colocarla sobre la mesa para tomarla con sumo deleite y pasión. En eso estaba su mente al escuchar las últimas palabras de ella que le hicieron fruncir el ceño sin comprender hasta que escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta, lo que le hizo soltar una maldición. Con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando y con las ganas que tenía de seguir con ese juego iniciado por él y seguido por ella, se veía obligado a tener que romper ese momento entre ambos. Aceptó el beso como una forma de consuelo por no poder seguir y se encaminó a la puerta dedicándole una mirada seca y algo cargada de odio infantil al repartidor, que el joven no comprendió, y que Dean intentó compensar con esa propina generosa que le dejó al tipo. Con la caja de la pizza y los complementos sobre ésta y unas cervezas fue hasta la mesa.

\- Solo voy a decir una cosa más... - Alzó su dedo para arecer más serio y autoritario - la próxima vez, me va a dar igual que venga el tipo de la moto o como si aparece el mismísimo Dios... Pero tú, cariño, terminarás sobre esta mesa... - Dicho eso y con cierto malestar en cierta zona, abrió la caja de la pizza para coger una porción y darle un buen bocado –

 **Autumn**

Frunció los labios dotando a su rostro de una expresión ruda fingida que se esfumó al cabo de un segundo.

\- Hmmm... Qué autoritario...- dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba la pizza- Ya empiezas a pensar como un profesor que pone las normas…- bromeó suavemente y tras coger una porción propia de pizza, se sentó en su correspondiente silla, como siempre, con ambas piernas dobladas como un indio sobre esta.

\- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he graduado? - preguntó sin más mientras cogía un pedazo de champiñón de su pizza y se lo llevaba a la boca- Nueve... - dijo y sacudió la cabeza con suavidad- Y los críos tienen razón, el instituto es un asco. Seas mortal o seas vampiro...- dijo, a sabiendas de que la mayoría de las veces ella había sido alguien popular allí donde había ido.

-En fin... ¿Estás preparado para volver al Instituto? Bueno, universidad, ya me entiendes...- sacudió suavemente la cabeza haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si dijera "ya me entiendes". - ¿Has tenido algún caso así? Ya sabes… -preguntó.

Y mientras tanto, daba un mordisco a su pizza. Definitivamente, la pizza casera era lo mejor que había inventado el ser humano.

 **Dean**

Por lo que había conocido de Autumn no imaginaba que se hubiese graduado nueve veces. Le resultaba extraño por el modo de vida que le había mostrado la otra Autumn y una oleada de ternura inundó al cazador por el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para estar a su lado. Algo que agradecía en su mente pero que no llegaba a decir y mucho menos a expresar, a excepción de un brillo en sus orbes verdosos que parecían aclararse.  
\- Vaya. No pensé que serías como los de... ¿Cómo se llaman? Los "Cullen"... - Dijo en una especie de broma que solo buscaba esconder el cariño y amor que le profesaba.  
\- En verdad entiendo a qué te refieres... A mí nunca me gustó... Lo único que me interesaba era poder coquetear con las chicas... - Dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros antes de darle un mordisco más a su porción.  
Ante la pregunta de ella tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar algún caso de ese estilo haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerrasen.

\- No, creo que no. La verdad es que me parece muy interesante eso de poder hacer de profesor... - Dijo con una media sonrisa que no dejaba nada al descubierto de sus ideas pervertidas y subidas de tono.

 **Autumn**

-No te burles... No es fácil tener esta cara y que la gente no haga preguntas... Por desgracia soy más bajita que algunas chicas de mi edad de este siglo... Así que aparentaba perfectamente los diecisiete años...- comentó cogiendo con el dedo un hilo de mozzarella que colgaba del pedazo de pizza, y volviéndolo a dejar sobre la superficie.

\- Además, ya hubieran querido esos Cullen ser la mitad de geniales de lo que soy yo...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ladeando una sonrisa.

Menos de quince minutos entre los dos, hambrientos, ya habían terminado con la pizza entera y todos sus complementos. Y ahora Autumn estaba poniéndose la chaqueta para salir a por algo de ropa que asemejase ser la de una estudiante de universidad, y también material escolar... Lo que fuera por dar el pego en la clase...

-Vuelvo en solo una hora y poco... ¿de acuerdo? - además no le quedaba más remedio pues en una hora y algo todos los establecimientos llegarían al final de su jornada diaria y como todo el mundo, a las nueve echaban el cierre a sus negocios hasta el día siguiente.

\- No me eches de menos...- le dijo la rubia sujetando su mentón y dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. Aunque lo primero era lo primero. Alimentarse como debía hacerse... Así pues, se internó en el casco comercial del pueblo y comenzó a saciar sus necesidades. Primero las más básicas, siempre con su estilo de limpieza y "hakuna matata" y poco después estaba en una tienda de ropa eligiendo ropa que después de aquel caso tendría que dar a la iglesia pues no se pasearía por los EE. UU. vestida de universitaria, a no ser que otro lo requiriese...

Y exactamente, hora y media después, y ya anocheciendo el cielo, Autumn entraba por la puerta de la habitación del motel

 **Dean**

Tras terminar de comer tocaba la hora de que Autumn fuese a hacer sus compras y alimentarse. Tras esos meses ya le resultaba habitual que ella tuviese que salir de vez en cuando a alimentarse de alguien. Aunque la idea no terminaba de agradarle, no tenía más opción que aceptarlo sí quería seguir cerca de ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que no mataba nunca y eso lo dejaba estar más tranquilo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aun siendo un vampiro gozaba de alma y un corazón. Quizás no latiese como el de un ser humano normal, pero sus sentimientos la seguían acompañando y eran reales.  
\- Tranquila, creo que podré apañármelas sin echarte de menos... - dijo socarrón correspondiendo a su beso y dejando un suave apretón en su trasero de modo juguetón.  
Le dedicó una última mirada y un leve movimiento de cabeza como despedida.

Sin nada interesante que hacer hasta que ella regresase, encendió el portátil para poder buscar información sobre la universidad. Cualquier indicio de algún fantasma vengativo, o sucesos extraños que hubiesen sucedido con anterioridad. Tras una hora, no encontró nada. Aparentemente ese sitio estaba limpio y él ya no tenía nada que hacer con el pc encendido. Tras apagarlo se dejó caer en la cama y puso la televisión en busca de alguna película que llamase lo suficiente su atención. Terminó por desistir y dejarlo en un canal cualquiera, antes de darse cuenta estaba tirado sobre el colchón completamente dormido.  
Llevaba meses sin tener una pesadilla y seguramente fuese por la compañía de la vampiresa.

El caso es que en su mente comenzó a dibujarse una escena muy poco alentadora. Podía ver a Autumn bajo las garras de Mattheus y un temor extremo se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que unas enredaderas le mantenían inmóvil observando como una estaca atravesaba el pecho de ella apagando la luz de sus orbes.

Gritó de impotencia y de dolor...

Y cuando abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor algo desconcertado y perturbado por el sueño hasta que vio a Autumn con unas bolsas en sus manos. Se frotó los ojos y le dedicó una especie de sonrisa.  
\- ¿Ya estás aquí?

 **Autumn**

No pasó desapercibido para la rubia el hecho de que había estado durmiendo y lo más importante, parecía algo agitado. Un mal sueño. Ella frunció los labios ligera y fugazmente antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa pues no quería que él pensara que se pasaba el día entero preocupada por él, aunque así fuera. Si quería hablarle de sus pesadillas había de ser él quien diera el paso. No quería sobreprotegerle porque entonces él se sentiría asfixiado y se alejaría. Le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber eso.

-Hola- saludó dejando las bolsas que acarreaba apoyadas contra la pared al lado de la puerta antes de quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla encima de la mesa- Sí. ¿Se te ha hecho corto? - preguntó acercándose a él y sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-Eso es que no me has echado de menos- dijo con una sonrisa inocente, divertida, tratando de ser graciosa. En su rostro podía leer que ese sueño aún lo perturbaba pues parecía algo taciturno. Así que al final, sin poder contenerse, y mientras con una mano jugueteaba con un doblez de la sábana, dijo.

\- ¿Un mal sueño? - su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente mientras su mirada permanecía fija en su rostro.

 **Dean**

Todavía se sentía algo perturbado por la pesadilla. Sabía que Mattheus seguía por ahí y aunque no había dado señales de vida o de ir a por ellos, por lo que le había contado Autumn sabía que algún día intentaría vengarse. No le daba miedo el hecho de que fuese a por él o morir, pero sí le aterrorizaba que Autumn no estuviese segura. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, y más si él no estaba a la altura para poder pararle los pies. Miró a la rubia cuando le hizo esas preguntas y con una sonrisa fingida respondió.

\- He estado investigando sobre la Universidad, pero no he hallado nada... Sí, te he echado un poco de menos... Sobre todo, miniDean - dijo con picardía para poder dejar a un lado lo del tema del sueño y no hablar de ello. No quería que ella se preocupase y sacar un asunto como aquel cuando estaban medianamente bien y tranquilos. Se levantó de la cama dejando un beso en la cabeza de ella y caminó hasta una repisa que sostenía una botella de Whisky para servirse un trago. Tras tomárselo de golpe y algo menos afectado se acercó hasta las bolsas.

\- ¿Puedo mirar lo que has comprado?

 **Autumn**

No quería hablar del sueño. Y eso lo respetaba, así que cuando él se levantó de la cama ella se dedicó a rehacer la cama, estirando las sábanas y el edredón. No es que no fuera capaz de esperar a que viniera el servicio de limpieza, pero la verdad era que pensaba dormir en esa cama al caer la noche y prefería dormir en una cama con sábanas estiradas que echas un nudo encima del colchón.

-Bueno...-Comentó mientras seguía con su tarea de hacer la cama- Es normal que no encuentres nada. Lo único que hay es lo que ha llamado nuestra atención. O puede que sí lo haya y la Universidad lo haya encubierto...- se encogió de hombros- Piénsalo... Que haya fantasmas en tu universidad o que haya muerto un profesor o un alumno, es una noticia impactante...- dijo terminando de colocar las almohadas- ...y mala publicidad. Muy pocos quieren ir a un lugar en que ha muerto alguien. Salvo nosotros... Que somos bichos raros...- rio suavemente y le vio dar ese largo trago al whisky. Echó un ojo a sus bolsas y se encogió de hombros.

\- Claro, pero no vas a encontrar demasiadas cosas que te emocionen...- rio mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para hacerse un recogido en el pelo.

\- La sección de "chicas facilonas" estaba agotada…- bromeó guiñándole un ojo a través del espejo.

 **Dean**

Volvió a servirse otra copa más para terminar de quitarse esa sensación amarga y por pura costumbre. Demasiado hecho a intentar olvidar sus problemas o disolverlos en alcohol. Si no era una copa, era una cerveza. Ese mismo modus operandi que hacía cada vez que algo rondaba por su cabeza y no era demasiado bueno.  
Sabía que ella se había percatado de que algo le preocupaba y aun así le dejaba su espacio e intimidad para contarlo sí quería. Una cualidad de la joven que adoraba y le encantaba. Sabía cuándo debía estar ahí o cuando dejarle un momento. No sabía muy bien sí es que eran los años de experiencia por sus relaciones o porque le conocía bastante bien. Tampoco tenía demasiado claro cuál de las dos opciones prefería quedarse. Casi que mejor era la segunda. Sí, mejor eso que no tener que lidiar con algún pequeño ataque de celos. Algo que solo le pasaba con ella.  
\- Mañana intentaré averiguar algo hablando con los profesores... Y tú haz lo mismo con tus nuevos compañeros del cole... Y a poder ser solo con las chicas... - Dijo en cierto tono guasón mientras se alejaba de las bolsas las cuales ya no le llamaban la atención. Sino había modelitos de colegiala su interés se evaporaba.  
\- Voy a pedir algo de cenar... ¿Te apetece chino? - Cuando Autumn dio su visto bueno a la cena, llamó por teléfono y pidió que le trajesen la cena a la habitación. Como era habitual, en cuanto tocó la puerta se adelantó para coger las bolsas y pagar el pedido.

 **Autumn**

-Hecho, jefe...- dijo con una sonrisilla mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación saliendo del baño y haciendo un gesto marcial con una mano en su frente, tal y como los soldados hacen ante un superior. Claro que con menos seriedad y con esa sonrisa suya bailando en sus labios- Seguro que todos los chavales tendrán mucho que especular... -dijo tras soltar un largo suspiro acercándose a sus recién adquiridas bolsas de diferentes establecimientos y sacando en orden cada cosa. Lo primero, organizar su bandolera, donde metió una agenda, unos cuantos folios, una tablet que se había comprado (y que además le vendría bien de cara a otros casos) y algún que otro bolígrafo por si acaso. Tras organizar la bandolera llegó el turno de la ropa, que fue sacando y doblando en orden y apilando cada prenda en su columna correspondiente: camisetas, faldas, algún que otro vaquero, ropa interior... Y un conjunto de una tienda de lencería que había comprado a propósito solo para uso y disfrute de Dean. Pero prefería no sacarlo de su respectiva bolsa individual, por el momento. No quería que lo viera y que la sorpresa se fuera al traste.

Sorprendentemente la cena no tardó demasiado en llegar, así que se dispusieron a comer y, a recoger una vez terminaron. Por si acaso Autumn miraba en su tablet en caso de que se hubiera producido algún hecho extraño en las últimas horas. Pero no había nada.

-En fin…- dijo apagando el cacharro- Creo que no podemos hacer más por hoy...- se encogió de hombros mientras Dean acababa de recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa (apenas un par de latas y un paquete de arroz) y lo tiraba en la bolsa que Autumn había dispuesto.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...- dijo antes de bostezar suavemente.

 **Dean**

Tras terminar de recoger todo y ver que ella quería acostarse a dormir, él asintió quitándose los pantalones y poniéndose una camiseta que usaba para dormir.

\- ¿Seguro que no te apetece un meneo antes de dormir? Ya sabes, para aliviar nervios el día antes de empezar las clases... - Comentó con la típica sonrisa suya encantadora para intentar conseguir lo que quisiese. Algo que no funcionó pues ella se negó. Con cierto ánimo bajo se metió en la cama y la abrazó como era costumbre.

\- Qué descanses - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar para relajarse. Estaba algo nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar al día siguiente y tener que dar clase delante de un montón de jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Por suerte, en sus sueños la imagen de hacerlo con Autumn vestida de colegiala sobre la mesa de un despacho ayudó a que a la mañana siguiente se despertase de buen humor, e incluso antes que ella.  
Sin hacer ruido y con cuidado salió de la cama para ir al baño y darse una señora ducha. Despejado y vestido, como era habitual en él, bajó a la cafetería que había cerca del motel donde compró unos cafés y algo de bollería para afrontar el día. Con las bolsas en su mano volvió a la habitación y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta ella y la despertó poco a poco con besos por su rostro y por su vientre.

-Venga, arriba bella durmiente…

 **Autumn**

Era cabezota, eso ya lo sabía. Pero sus insistentes propuestas de pasar la noche juntos haciendo otras actividades que nada tenían que ver con dormir hicieron a la mujer esbozar una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-No... Mañana tenemos un largo día. Además, yo no estoy nerviosa...- dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo. Pero, joder, la sola imagen del cazador quitándose los pantalones delante de ella, como también la camiseta para ponerse una para dormir, era demasiado tentadora. Aun así, se esforzó por contener sus impulsos, por mucho que le costara. Así que cuando se metió en la cama a su lado, la mujer se abrazó a él como siempre hacía. Disfrutando de la enorme calidez de su cuerpo y de los latidos del corazón de Dean que, como siempre le recordaban lo afortunada que era de tenerlo a su lado.

-Hasta mañana...- dijo antes de dar un largo bostezo y aferrarse a él con más fuerza.

Horas más tarde sus labios se curvaban en una mueca, una especie de sonrisa perezosa mientras luchaba con despertarse gracias a los mimos de Dean. Finalmente abrió sus ojos riendo suavemente y admirando ese rostro y esos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Esos ojos que le robaban el poco aliento que un vampiro pudiera tener.

-Ya voy...- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se pasaba las manos por el rostro tratando de despejarse. Una hora después, a las siete de la mañana, Autumn, vestida con una falda de tablas por encima de las rodillas y unos calcetines altos más una camiseta blanca básica y una chaqueta de punto de color negro, y Dean vestido de respetable profesor universitario, ambos dos estaban en el coche rumbo a la universidad.

-Déjame a un par de manzanas de distancia... No quiero que me vean salir del coche del profesor en mi primer día... Por muy bueno que esté... Y por muy sexy que sea...- dijo dedicándole una larga mirada porque estaba segura de que el cazador sería el sueño erótico de muchas de esas niñas de universidad- Solo... Intenta no distraerte demasiado con los muslos de las niñas que pasen a tu lado...- dijo cuando ya se visionaba al fondo la universidad y Dean paraba el coche para que ella pudiera salir.

-Te veo en clase...- susurró acercándose a él y dejando un largo beso en sus labios sujetando su mejilla suavemente con una de sus manos de manera suave. Dedicó una caricia a su nariz con la propia y tras suspirar largamente salió del vehículo y se cargó la bandolera al hombro. Cerró la puerta de aquella joya de 1967 y echó a andar hacia la universidad dispuesta a hacer bien su papel.

 **Dean**

Como Autumn pidió que le dejase en una calle cercana a la Universidad condujo hasta allí con ciertos nervios de tener que estar delante de toda esa juventud. Debería esforzarse en la labor de que su mirada no se perdiese demasiado entre las faldas de todas esas jóvenes.  
\- Tranquila... Soy todo un profesional... - Dijo con una suave sonrisa inocente y que buscaba dar la confianza de que así sería. Algo de lo que no estaba demasiado seguro.  
\- Nos vemos luego, preciosa - dijo tomando sus labios y dejándose besar gustosamente por ella.  
Cuando Autumn salió del coche, él le dedicó una larga mirada a la figura femenina, volvió a quitar el freno de mano para conducir hasta el parking de los profesores. Tras salir del vehículo fue hasta el despacho del director para presentarse en persona y que le diese su horario de clases. Cuando concluyó esa leve reunión tenía por delante una hora libre hasta su primera clase. Hora que aprovechó para aprenderse los pasillos de la universidad e ir hasta la sala de profesores donde intentar conseguir algo de información sobre el chico que había muerto en las duchas del gimnasio.  
Se presentó de forma amigable y simpática como solía hacer, y no tardó en recibir toda la atención de las mujeres de cierta edad que estaban poco felices en sus matrimonios. Algo que pensó que le serviría para conseguir información, pero en vez de eso lo único que logró fue un aluvión de preguntas personales; si tenía novia, cuántos años tenía, desde cuando llevaba en esa ciudad, y demás...

Al cabo de una hora estaba en su clase esperando a que los alumnos entrasen mientras él escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

 **Autumn**

Al llegar a la universidad, dio gracias de sus poderes de compulsión en un momento como aquel, porque, desde luego ni de coña le hubieran dejado comenzar las clases el mismo día que entregaba los papeles. No fue difícil convencer a la secretaria, así que menos de media hora más tarde estaba en una interesante clase de sociología en la cual el profesor solo exponía diapositivas en la pantalla esperando que sus alumnos copiaran todo. Claro que ninguno hacía caso de nada, pues todo eso que él exponía en la pizarra estaba en los propios libros de texto. Parecía que no se esforzaban demasiado por allí. Eso a Autumn le daba igual. Dedicó ese tiempo en clase a entablar relaciones con sus compañeros y sacar toda la información posible sobre el chico muerto. Aunque no le gustaba hacer esas cosas, encandiló a un muchacho algo nerd que estaba alucinando con ella y sus largas piernas enfundadas dentro de esa minifalda. Con cuatro palabras coquetas, Autumn ya lo tenía en su mano, sin necesidad de usar ningún tipo de compulsión ni poderes vampíricos. Y le contó todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho.

Al parecer, Roger Knight, el capitán del equipo de fútbol recientemente fallecido estaba saliendo con la chica más popular del campus: Britta Lowe. Pero corrían rumores de que Knight se acostaba con varias chicas más, aunque nadie había confirmado nada. Autumn asintió a esa información y la guardó en un hueco de su memoria justo cuando el timbre sonó. Una sonrisilla traviesa cruzó sus labios pues sabía que su siguiente clase era con Dean... Tras pasar por su taquilla, solo tardó cinco minutos en llegar a la clase.

Le dedicó una mirada coqueta a Dean y se colocó en primera fila cruzando sus largas piernas de manera lenta cerciorándose de que él la estaba mirando. La verdad es que resultaba aún más sexy con una tiza en las manos y delante de una pizarra. Ciertamente. En ese momento escuchó un estúpido suspiro de idiota enamorada proveniente de su izquierda. Dirigió una miraba fulminante al lugar del que provenía aquel suspiro idiota y descubrió a una pelirroja con aspecto de no haber llegado virgen al instituto que, literalmente, se comía a Dean con los ojos. Y entonces sintió ganas de matar por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

«Cálmate, Autumn... Sabías que esto iba a pasar... Era obvio...»

En ese momento en que sentía sus entrañas hervir de odio notó una goma golpeando su cabeza, provocando que ella se girase. Y entonces, otro de esos miembros del equipo de fútbol, a juzgar por su cazadora del equipo, le guiñó un ojo. Vaya. Iba a ser más fácil recopilar información de lo que ella siquiera había pensado...

 **Dean**

Tras terminar de escribir su nombre en la pizarra se giró hacía los pupitres que descendían a lo largo y ancho de la amplía sala. Por un momento su mirada pasó por alrededor de cada uno de esos pupitres preguntándose qué podría enseñarles, ... Pero esa tan simple como compleja pregunta dejó de tener importancia cuando sintió una suave sacudida por su cuerpo y su mirada fue a la izquierda para encontrar el motivo de dicha sensación, y como era obvio, provenía de la presencia de Autumn. De cómo sus cabellos ondulados y dorados se movían al compás que sus caderas guiadas por esas largas y perfectas piernas que se movían con travesura al cruzarse cuando ella tomó asiento. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta? Y es que sentada frente a él con esa pulcra y pura sonrisa no podía evitar perder el hilo de sus pensamientos para perderse en cada uno de sus gestos, en su mirada, en su forma encantadora de ladear la cabeza cuando se reía de alguna estupidez de él, o como sus manos recorrían su delicado y (por extraño que resulte) su cálido cuerpo. Tan perfecta. Casi como la misma naturaleza y con la misma fuerza devastadora que conseguía embaucar a un hombre incapaz de amar para llevarle al mismísimo paraíso rodeado de pasión, deseo y el ferviente amor de un hombre sin corazón. Un corazón robado por esa rubia que parecía también robarle su aliento y el del resto de jóvenes que estaban en esa estancia. Teniendo que tragar saliva para recuperar el habla y no hacer esperar más a esa marabunta de muchachos que esperaban por él.  
\- Soy el nuevo profesor que se encargará de daros esta clase durante algún tiempo... En la pizarra viene escrito mi nombre... - Dijo señalando ésta con la mano que sostenía la tiza. a la par que andaba hasta quedar apoyado contra el borde de la mesa y cruzar sus piernas.  
\- He considerado que para empezar esta clase y tomar algo de contacto, podíamos tratar el tema de las típicas historias que la gente cuenta para asustar. Intentar saber si tienen algo de verdad o simplemente fueron cuentos para asustar a los niños pequeños, o para contar en acampadas en medio del campo, o en mitad de una carretera desierta en plena noche como es la de la "chica de la curva" - Comenzó a hablar mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes que había en la estancia y dedicándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible a Autumn - Seguro que todos los aquí presentes conocéis esa historia. Una joven con vestido blanco que aparece en la carretera parando a conductores en mitad de la noche. En otras versiones de esta misma historia comentan que la joven hace autostop y lleva a sus víctimas a una casa ya abandonada y derruida donde dice que vive, incluso, la más macabra de las historias, cuenta que cierto día a cierta hora de la noche aparece de golpe en medio de una curva para causar un accidente... Como todos sabréis, hay miles de variaciones en esta leyenda... Pero todo se inicia con la muerte...

 **Autumn**

A medida que Dean hablaba, la rubia jugueteaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, llevándose este a los labios mientras miraba al cazador con especial interés. Se desenvolvía bien allí, delante de los chavales. Al menos sabía que tenía la total atención del 50% de la concurrencia, pues todas las féminas tenían la misma cara de lelas. Autumn rodó los ojos y se centró en Dean y en la clase, anotando en un folio palabras clave, para que su compañero de al lado no sospechara de ella, básicamente. Una de las chicas de la misma fila que Autumn levantó la mano y cuando Dean le dio el turno de palabra, dijo:

\- ¿Leyendas urbanas? ¿Como lo de los caimanes en las alcantarillas, por ejemplo? - preguntó a sabiendas de que su respuesta era correcta. Solo quería que Dean le hiciera caso durante dos segundos de su vida.

-Oh por dios...- masculló Autumn entre dientes rodando los ojos. No había sido tan buena idea coger aquellos roles si con ello tenía que aguantar a ese tipo de niñatas que buscaban la aprobación de Dean a cada palabra mientras que en su fuero interno soñaban con quitarse las bragas delante de él. Así que, la rubia, harta de preguntas absurdas levantó también su mano, y cuando le fue concedido el turno de palabra, fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Dean esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Y... ¿Cuánto de verdad cree que hay en esas leyendas urbanas, profesor Marley? - preguntó ladeando su cabeza de manera dulce- ¿Ha llegado a tener alguna comprobación física de alguna leyenda urbana? Sabía que la pregunta era comprometida, pero acababa de conseguirle la atención de toda la clase. A los chavales les encantaban esas cosas.

 **Dean**

Le pareció divertido como las jóvenes de esa clase buscaban su atención con preguntas un tanto absurdas. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y poder ver esas sonrisas, y algún que otro guiño, de esas hormonas con patas.  
Sin embargo, no se tomó a mal que Autumn levantase su mano. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su asiento y le dio su turno para hablar con un gesto de su cabeza.  
Cuando terminó su cuestión fue incapaz de contener una maldición ¡vaya con la preguntita! Y le dedicó una mirada que ella comprendería como "¡Te vas a enterar!"  
\- Muy buena pregunta la que acaba de hacer vuestra compañera... Digamos que tuve una vez una especie de contacto. De ahí que eligiese la historia de "La chica de la curva"... - Comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a toda la clase y dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja que había preguntado antes solo para molestar a Autumn.  
\- Sí... Una noche iba conduciendo por una carretera secundaria y poco iluminada... - Inició esa historia poniendo la típica voz de quien narra una película de terror y busca dar tanto miedo como intriga - El caso es que era una noche cerrada y una gran niebla apenas me dejaba ver... Y apenas podía ver bien la carretera... El caso es que entré en una curva cerrada y al pasar... Allí estaba ella... - Dijo extendiendo sus brazos y gesticulando para ganarse toda la atención -... Era una... lona blanca... - Respondió con una sonrisa y con tono bromista - Ahora en serio... No he tenido la suerte de encontrarme con ningún fantasma, ni ningún ser sobrenatural... Y ahora - dijo dando una palmada y alzando su dedo índice cuando sonaba la sirena que daba fin a la clase - Acabó la clase. Para mañana quiero que me traigáis escrito vuestra historia popular y de donde nació ésta... Hasta mañana, chicos - dijo dando por finalizada la clase.  
Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su mesa mientras los alumnos abandonaban la clase. Lo que no se esperaba es que la joven pelirroja se acercase a él diciendo que tenía una duda y quería hablar con él en privado.

 **Autumn**

Dejó ir una sonrisa al ver lo bien que se desenvolvió ante aquella pregunta. Era un genio. Un verdadero genio. Tenía a toda la clase en la palma de su mano. Era su talento natural. Se le daban bien las personas. Podía conseguir lo que quisiera de estas. Acababa de demostrar que sabía cómo tener a casi ochenta chavales pendientes de cada palabra que él pronunciaba. No pudo evitar ampliar aún más su sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza al escuchar esa tontería suya sobre la lona blanca. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente tratando de que no se viera esa expresión de idiota enamorada que se le ponía cada vez que Dean hacía una tontería de esas que tanto le hacían reír.

-Este tío es un genio...- dijo su compañero.

-Sí, la verdad es que se le da bien eso de hablar al público. - corroboró Autumn mirando a Dean de reojo.

-Y está tremendo...- dijo la chica que estaba al otro lado de Autumn. Una chica morena que se mordió el labio suavemente- Quiero decir que... ¡Vamos! ¡Mírale! Yo no le echaría de mi cama...

Autumn rodó los ojos y se calló un pensamiento para sí. "No, te echaría él a ti por no tener edad para beber..." Se estaba volviendo loca en aquella clase. Porque casi podía oír el aleteo coqueto de las pestañas de la pelirroja haciéndole ojitos a SU... a Dean, inspirada por esa sonrisa que él le había dedicado segundos antes. Cuando por fin sonó la alarma, Autumn respiró aliviada comenzando a recoger sus cosas de manera apresurada. Se moría de ganas de salir de allí... Casi todos los chavales habían salido ya, cuando Autumn se colocó su bandolera al hombro y se levantó de su asiento. Se moría de ganas de besarle... De llegar al coche, o al motel y besarle como no podía hacer en aquel lugar. Iba a acercarse a la mesa donde Dean estaba para decirle cualquier obscenidad al oído antes de salir de clase y dejarle con las ganas, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Dean se encontró con esa asquerosa pelirroja delante de él, y tenía sus manazas encima de él, acariciando su camisa, su pecho. Jugueteaba con él y le echaba una sonrisa zalamera. Y parecía que Dean ni siquiera se percataba de que Autumn estaba allí. Eso hizo que la rubia apretase sus dientes con frustración, con tanta fuerza que casi pudieron rompérsele. Y con paso altivo y cabreado salió de la clase dispuesta a buscar su taquilla. Cuando por fin la alcanzó y se disponía a introducir la clave que le habían dado en secretaría alguien la interceptó. Alguien no. El tipo de la cazadora del equipo de fútbol se apoyó en las taquillas y extendió su mano.

-Hola. Soy Mike. Mike Dowley... Me he dado cuenta de que eres la única chica que no ha sido invitada...- dijo de una forma que trataba de ser misteriosa. Autumn le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo. El clásico niño triunfador que se pensaba que, con una sonrisa encantadora y esa frase mala, Autumn caería en su encanto. Pero tenía que hacer un papel, y era muy buena actriz. Así que le devolvió la sonrisa y le siguió el juego.

\- ¿Invitada? ¿A dónde?

-A la fiesta del sábado en mi fraternidad... ¿Te apuntas?

Y aquella era su oportunidad de lujo, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

\- ¿Me invitas? ¡Claro! ¡Claro que iré! ¡Cuenta conmigo! - dijo ella con entusiasmo. Claramente fingido. En esa fiesta podría encontrar a todo el círculo cercano de la víctima, Roger Knight.

 **Dean**

La joven pelirroja que se había acercado al cazador iba con la intención clara de querer tener algo con él. A Dean simplemente le gustaba echar un vistazo, pero nunca haría nada con una cría de esa edad. Por ese mismo motivo, no se percató de que Autumn le estaba mirando y él estaba centrado en intentar que la chica dejase de ligar con él. Sentía sus manos sobre su pecho y no eran esas las que quería que le tocasen, por lo que, llegado a un punto, llevó las propias a las de la joven para apartarlas.  
\- Bueno, ¿y cuál es la duda que querías hablar? - Preguntó el cazador con inocencia y alejándose un poco para poder mantener una pose de profesor y alumna. No tenía ganas de que le acusasen de acoso escolar o algo peor. Y menos cuando no tenía ningún tipo de intención con esa chica.  
La joven le puso su carita encantadora pasando su lengua por sus propios labios. El cazador ni pudo evitar tragar saliva de forma pesada por lo atrevida que era esa muchacha.  
\- Es sobre el trabajo... Yo tuve una experiencia algo rara... Hace una semana... - Decía la joven con una sensual voz.  
Dean, que solo deseaba información para el caso, pensó que se trataría de algo relacionado con el joven que murió en las duchas del vestuario ahogado.  
\- ¿Sí? Puedes contarme de qué va... Soy un hombre con la mente abierta... - Respondió para que la joven le contase todo y que no tuviese pudor en decirle lo que hubiese visto.  
\- ¿Tienes una mente abierta? - Preguntó la joven con doble sentido y haciendo que Dean se percatase por dónde iban los tiros. Más todavía cuando comenzó a colocar el cuello de su camisa y a acercarse demasiado a él. Algo que ya le terminó de cansar y llevó sus manos a las de ellas para apartarla con suavidad.  
\- Siento si has creído que me refería a otra cosa... Solo estoy aquí para impartir clase... - Dijo con tono serio y dejando claro que no había intenciones por su parte de tener nada con ella.  
La joven pareció cabrearse y tras dedicarle una mirada de recelo se giró para irse fuera de la clase. Pero antes de salir se giró y le soltó

\- Terminará cayendo bajo mis encantos, como todos... - Y dicho eso salió de la clase.

Dean estaba que no se lo creía y pensaba decir algo para dejar claro que eso no pasaría, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Sólo le quedó dejarse caer en su asiento y pensando que ya no era tan divertido tener a las alumnas babeando por él.  
Cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Autumn.  
"Hola, preciosa. Tengo ahora una clase y después soy libre. ¿Quieres que te recoja donde esta mañana? O puedo esperarte desnudo en el motel y estrenar esa falda con la que estás tan sexy..."

Le dio a la tecla de enviar y esperó en su asiento a que los de la siguiente clase entrasen y se acomodasen para dar su siguiente hora.

 **Autumn**

Estaba fingiendo interés por aquel tío, el tal Mike, cuando vio a la pelirroja caminar algo mosqueada por el pasillo. Dejó de escuchar las chorradas que ese chaval le estaba contando para centrar su mirada en la tipa aquella que hasta hacía unos minutos tenía sus garras encima de Dean. La había mandado a paseo. O eso parecía. Así que sacudió su cabeza y volvió a centrarse en lo que su "nuevo amigo" le estaba contando.

-... además tiraremos fuegos artificiales y habrá alcohol- decía él mirándola con ojos golosos. Parecía que su plan fuera emborracharla y meterla en su cama. O eso se pensaba él. Menudo iluso.

-Escucha... Mike...- dijo cortándole y haciendo el esfuerzo de acordarse de su nombre- ¿Qué te parece si... -comenzó sacando un boli del bolsillo, apretando el botón y cogiendo la mano de él para escribir en su palma su número de teléfono- me llamas esta noche y me lo cuentas? Ahora tengo que irme a clase...- dijo.

El tal Mike pareció darse por satisfecho y le guiñó un ojo.

-Te llamaré, preciosa- dijo y le dio un toque en la nariz, a lo que ella tuvo que poner buena cara, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia ese contacto. Y en cuanto el muchacho se perdió por el pasillo, ella se olvidó de él y se giró hacia su taquilla. Dejó los apuntes de la clase anterior y miró el horario para saber a dónde diablos tenía que ir. Mientras andaba por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase recibió el mensaje de Dean y aunque esbozó una suave sonrisa, rodó los ojos y volvió a guardarlo.

-Qué idiota...- susurró aún con esa suave sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza con ligereza. Cuando por fin acabó la última clase de esa mañana, pudo responderle al mensaje- «Espérame en el motel. No quiero que ningún chaval me vea subir al coche con el profesor. Luego te veo.»

Así que eso fue lo que hizo, recogió sus cosas y caminó por la calle en dirección hacia un lugar algo deshabitado donde poder echar a correr a velocidad vampírica para llegar al motel. Tardaría menos que en un paseo en coche. Le costó trabajo, pues el tal Mike la alcanzó por el camino, conduciendo su espléndido deportivo de color negro.

-Eh, preciosa. ¿Te llevo a algún lado? -

-No... Gracias... Voy aquí cerca...- tenía que deshacerse de él cuanto antes, no le apetecía que la pillara en su paseo hasta el motel. No podría descubrirla nada más empezar la historia. No tendría gracia.

-Vale... Te veo mañana en la fiesta- dijo- A las nueve en mi fraternidad. Adiós preciosa- dijo con un tono que intentaba ser seductor, pero a Autumn le causó risa, aunque tuvo que contenerse mientras le despedía con la mano.

Finalmente llegó a un descampado en el que pudo echar a correr como solo ella sabía hacer en aquel pueblo, y en pocos minutos ya estaba delante de la puerta del motel. Puerta que abrió para entrar en la habitación que compartía con Dean. Ahora, solo le quedaba pensar en si realmente la estaría esperando desnudo.


	23. ¿Así acababa todo?

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 **En el capítulo anterior Dean y Autumn se largaban de Salem y encontraban un caso en Boston. Un fantasma vengativo, así que los dos se hacían pasar por profesor y alumna para conseguir resolver el caso…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _I was feeling insecure_ _  
_ _You might not love me anymore_ _  
_ _I was shivering inside_ _  
_ _I was shivering inside_

 **23**

" **¿Así acababa todo?"**

 **Dean**

Tras acabar las clases miró su teléfono móvil y una sonrisa tontorrona apareció en su rostro. Una que prefirió ocultar mordiéndose su propio labio inferior.  
Como no tenía que esperar a Autumn, caminó hasta el aparcamiento del profesorado y, despidiéndose de una profesora que se cruzó, entró al coche y paso rumbo al motel donde tenía pensado esperar a Autumn tal y como le había prometido. Quería poder volver a tomar a esa mujer que era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre. Y, para suerte del cazador, se mantenía a su lado.

El día siguiente lo pasó como el anterior. Con la poca suerte de que ese día no tenía clase con Autumn y hasta el lunes no tendría sus preciosas vistas que le hacían estremecerse con una sonrisa suya.

Siempre había querido ser el centro de atención de jóvenes con las hormonas por las nubes y con esos vestidos que dejaban ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas. El problema era que ahora él estaba en una especie de relación. Aunque no habían hablado de ser novios o pareja. Actuaban como tal y no tenía en mente perder a esa mujer por un simple rato de diversión. Y menos cuando ella le otorgaba esos encuentros como nadie. No solo eso. Es que estaba enamorado de ella y, aunque no fuese algo normal en él eso de tener pareja, o estar con una mujer, los acontecimientos sucedidos le habían llevado a estar compartiendo habitación con Autumn y sus casos con ella. Quién le diría hace un año que las cosas serían así. No se arrepentía. Solo echaba de menos a su hermano, pero algún día tendrían que arreglar las cosas. Mientras tanto, era mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas y amargarse por no poder hacer nada. No estaba en su mano.

Al salir de clase y con la esperanza de repetir lo del día anterior iba hacia su coche. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando su mirada vio esos cabellos dorados que tanto conocía... Y a su lado ese tipo rubiales que parecía querer algo con ella. No se hubiese preocupado sino fuese porque ella parecía estar coqueteando con él. Algo que le molestó sobremanera y todas sus ganas de estar con ella se evaporaron.  
Lo que Dean no había planeado es que la pelirroja del día anterior apareciese para darle la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe a Autumn  
Se estaba comportando como un crio, pero no lo veía. Estaba obcecado y cuando se ponía de esa forma no había formas con él.  
La joven, Alexis, se acercó diciéndole que tenía dudas sobre el trabajo que les había mandado. Y Dean, que no era tan ingenuo para intuir la verdad, llevó a la joven hasta una sala que estaba vacía.  
Ni siquiera hablaron del trabajo, solo se dedicó ella a intentar algo con él y decirle de quedar un día para tener una "clase particular" algo a lo que se negó. Al final la despachó de forma encantadora y se cercioró de que Autumn los había visto juntos.

 **Autumn**

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar dejar ir una risa traviesa a la par que entraba en la estancia y cerraba la puerta para que nadie pudiera ver nada de lo que allí pasaba.

-Estás como una cabra...- rio ella quitándose la chaqueta y la bandolera dejándolas en el suelo. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia la cama fue deshaciéndose de sus demás prendas de ropa restantes. Después de una larga estancia en esa universidad era hora de pasar el rato con Dean en condiciones. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada discutir acerca de la odiosa pelirroja ni del tío con el que ella misma había estado hablando. No tenía ninguna gana, y prefería pasar el rato entre las sábanas de Dean y con él entre sus piernas que discutiendo sobre gente que, al fin y al cabo, no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos. Tras pasar aquel entretenido rato con Dean decidió ponerse a hacer la redacción que él mismo les había puerto de deberes. Mordisqueando el boli giró el rostro hacia él y con diversión, preguntó.

-Oye... ¿Las historias sobre vampiros que matan y masacran a un pueblo cuentan para el trabajo? - bromeó- Porque de eso sé mucho...

El día siguiente se le hizo eterno, más que nada porque no tenía ninguna clase con Dean hasta el comienzo de la semana. Menudo Viernes más aburrido era aquel, pensaba con aire gruñón. Tenía que conformarse con buscarle con la mirada por los pasillos y dirigirle una sonrisita coqueta cuando se encontraban de improvisto. Pero no tenía más tiempo que poder pasar con él. No mientras el tal Mike se pasaba el rato detrás de ella tratando de parecer todo un Casanova. Pero algo de lo que dijo le llamó la atención. Comenzó a hablar de Roger Knight. El chico que había muerto en las duchas hacía unos días. Y la verdad era que ante esa oportunidad de oro no podía echarse atrás. Así que, a la salida de clase se quedó un rato con él, haciendo que creyera que coqueteaba con él para que contara todo lo que pensaba.

-...sí, bueno... Eso se pensaba él... Pero Britta, su novia, se estaba acostando con medio equipo- decía él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Contigo también?

Por la cara que puso, supo que así era, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-No, bombón... Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿De quién? - preguntó Autumn, que en ese preciso momento vislumbró a Dean y a.… esa odiosa arpía. No escuchó lo que Mike dijo siquiera. Mientras Dean caminaba con esa tipa por el pasillo, Autumn los siguió de manera sigilosa hasta que se metieron en una clase vacía. A través del cristal pudo ver lo suficiente. Esa tía volvía a manosearle, o al menos eso parecía. Eso le bastó. Fue suficiente para ella. Al salir del campus, Mike la interceptó y le propuso llevarla a casa. Así que Autumn se subió en el coche, aunque fue lo suficientemente lista para decirle que la dejara en otro lugar, y no en el motel. Para cuando Dean llegó, ella le hizo ver que no pasaba absolutamente nada. Aun así, antes de que él pudiera quitarse siquiera la chaqueta, la vampira cogió su cartera de su propia maleta y con una sonrisita, dijo:

-Me voy de compras... Mañana tengo una fiesta y quiero ir presentable...- le lanzó un beso soplado y salió por la puerta de la habitación sintiéndose realmente mal. A pesar de estar muerto, sentía como con el recuerdo de esa pelirroja, su corazón se resquebrajaba poco a poco. ¿Le estaba perdiendo? ¿Así era como acababa? ¿Así perdería a Dean?

 **Dean**

Se estaba comportando como un completo estúpido y por mucho que él no se diese cuenta, lo único que podría conseguir con todo aquello sería que Autumn le dejase por esa actitud que estaba llevando a cabo. Y es que mientras ella intentaba conseguir información sobre el caso, Dean se encontraba intentando picar a la vampiresa al creer que estaba tonteando con ese chico porque le interesaba. Algo que por un lado le hacía creer que no podía ser así. ¿Cómo se iba a interesar por él? Era imposible cuando no era más que un crío y él le podía dar algo más que ver un partido y un poco de sexo sin sentido. No, no podía ser que ella estuviese interesada en un tipo como ese. Y, sin embargo, seguía con esas dudas martilleando su cabeza. Seguía inseguro respecto a eso. Temía perderla y en vez de hablar con ella, algo que sería de una persona normal y adulta, se dedicaba a intentar darle celos. Al salir de la universidad decidió irse al motel donde poder estar con esa vampiresa que le volvía loco de celos y loco de cariño y deseo. Esa mujer le tenía completamente enamorado y de ahí que actuase como no debía, hasta incluso se le olvidaba el motivo por el que estaban en ese campus. Algo que no le había pasado nunca. Era muy extraño, sí, pero así eran las cosas. Al llegar al motel se encontró con que Autumn ya estaba allí.

\- Hola... - Dijo echándole una mirada a la joven y como se movía para coger su cartera y le informaba de que al día siguiente tendría una fiesta. Eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo de celos. No es que no quisiese que ella tuviese su libertad y que se integrase con los compañeros, pero ¿él qué haría entonces?

\- De acuerdo... Yo tengo también planes... - dijo con una mueca de disgusto cuando vio que ella le mandaba un beso y no se lo daba en los labios cuando se despidió. Al salir de la habitación la joven, Dean le dio una pata a la silla que tenía al lado mosqueado por toda la situación. Parecía que lo que ambos tenían se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, y él no sabía qué hacer. Se dejó caer en la cama, tras quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, se quedó unos minutos así hasta que recordó que tenía que corregir una pila de deberes que casi era más grande que él. Eso es exagerar, pero es que para el cazador así era. Sin nada más interesante que hacer, se sentó en la mesa para ponerse con esos trabajos que él mismo había puesto. Dos horas más tarde y harto de leer tonterías, se volvió a vestir para salir a tomar algo a un bar y poder olvidarse de toda la situación que Autumn y él estaban viviendo. A la mañana siguiente se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza por culpa de todo el alcohol malo que se metió la noche anterior para el cuerpo.

 **Autumn**

Qué comido nos tenía el coco el gran imperio de Hollywood... Una gran factoría de mentiras. Pues ahora que Autumn se hallaba tan triste y tan falta de motivación ni siquiera irse de compras le levantó el ánimo. Es más, verse dentro de aquel centro comercial, paseándose por una tienda tras otra, boutiques y más boutiques... sintió que se agobiaba. Sentía que, de necesitar aire para respirar, ahora mismo se estaría ahogando. Al final, harta de caminar de una tienda a otra, terminó por comprar el primer vestido de su talla y de su color favorito que encontró. Unos zapatos de tacón negro y estaba lista. ¿Qué se dedicó a hacer el resto de la tarde? Caminar. Solo caminó por aquel pueblo, caminó hasta que se cansó. Y cuando fue así, se sentó en la terraza de una heladería y se compró un helado grande de chocolate. Vale. Aquello si alivió un poco su malestar. Y cuando se puso en pie para volver al motel casi se sentía mejor. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, casi esperaba que Dean estuviera allí. Casi esperaba que pudieran hablar de todo aquello. Solucionarlo y volver a ser los de siempre. Pero él no estaba allí. La mesa estaba llena de redacciones de chavales, su maleta estaba al lado de su cama y sus cosas en el baño, pero él no estaba allí. Ni siquiera cenó a eso de las diez se fue a la cama, aunque fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, preocupada por saber dónde estaría él. ¿Se habría ido a cazar algo? ¿Solo? Bueno, no es que él no fuera capaz de valerse solo sin ella. Ella era solo un grano de arena en la historia de Dean Winchester, pero el hecho de pensar que estaba cazando sin ella también le hacía sentir mal porque... ¿Qué lugar ocupada la rubia en la vida del cazador entonces? Poco a poco cada vez se sentía más segura de que la relación de ambos había terminado. Y no había nada que le hiciese sentir más tristeza. Se quedó despierta hasta que, pasada la medianoche, Dean entró por la puerta. Borracho como una cuba a juzgar por la de golpes que estaba dando. Ella ni siquiera hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó en la cama esperando hasta que se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantó considerablemente pronto, se duchó y se fue a correr para tratar de despejar la mente. Al cabo de una hora volvió con café caliente y dos pedazos de tarta. Por suerte, Dean estaba despierto.

-Buenos días...- dijo con una sonrisa dejando el café sobre la mesa y también sendos pedazos de tarta- He traído tu desayuno favorito. Tarta de fresa...

 **Dean**

Se encontraba casi enfermo y con la sensación de un adolescente incapaz de controlar lo que bebía y con una gran resaca como recompensa a su estupidez. Para lo que había bebido no comprendía como podía sentirse así. Lo único bueno era que no solía durarle demasiado ese estado y al par de horas volvería a estar bien. Lo malo era que solía estar de bastante mal humor cuando le pasaba. Por lo que no correspondió a la sonrisa de Autumn, y en vez de ser agradecido por su detalle, le habló mal sin darse cuenta.  
\- Podrías bajar un poco el volumen... Me va a explotar la cabeza... Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. Puedes comerte las dos porciones, con el café será suficiente...

Intentando mantener la rutina de siempre se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta ella con la intención de darle un beso de buenos días. Sin embargo, al llegar hasta donde Autumn y recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, y las cosas como estaban entre ambos, solo dejó un beso en su cabeza y cogió el café.  
Con el café en mano se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y afeitarse. Mientras tanto se tomaría el café y dejaría que el mal humor desapareciese para evitar complicar más las cosas entre ambos.

Una media hora más tarde salió del cuarto de baño enfundado en sus calzoncillos negros y sus vaqueros ya desgastados. Todavía le quedaba mucho que corregir y la pila de trabajos le seguía esperando como si no tuviese fin. Cosa que le desanimaba bastante, pero tenía que ponerse con ello si quería seguir manteniendo su tapadera. Por eso y porque no sabía de qué hablar con Autumn. Se sentía casi como un extraño.

\- Odio ser profesor... Lo único bueno que tiene toda esta mierda es ver a las chicas en minifalda... Porque lo que es lo demás... Da asco... - Murmuró en una especie de broma mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio y comenzaba a leer lo que tenía delante.

 **Autumn**

Se quedó petrificada, completamente cohibida cuando escuchó la forma en que él le hablaba. Nunca la había tratado así. Nunca. Se sumió en un estado de perplejidad que no le permitió moverse. Ni siquiera llegó a tiempo para poder responder aquel beso que él dejó en su cabeza. No era consciente de aquello. En su cabeza solo se planteaba la forma de irse de allí. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Irse ahora y dejarle solo con el trabajo sin acabar? ¿Esperar a acabar el caso y desaparecer sin más? No se movió hasta que él entró en el cuarto de baño. Y entonces sí, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con la mirada fija en los pedazos de tarta que acababa de comprar. De pronto se le había pasado toda gana de comer nada. Solo sentía sed. De sangre. Era lo único que podía liberarla de aquel embotamiento mental que sentía. Se puso en pie y tiró los dos pedazos de tarta a la papelera, como también, su vaso de café. De pronto había perdido todo interés por aparentar ser humana.

Sabiendo que a Dean le quedaba al menos media hora en el baño, salió lentamente de la habitación y fue a buscar a alguien de quien alimentarse. Poco antes de que Dean saliera del cuarto de baño, ella ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación como si no hubiese ido a ningún lugar. Se cambió de ropa y echó su ropa de deporte en la bolsa de ropa sucia que siempre preparaba. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando salió del baño, no tenía ganas de hablar de nada. Pero sí miró la pila de papeles cuando él habló.

-Bueno, con suerte, esta semana habremos terminado...-dijo solamente. Pudiendo referirse al caso y a la relación de los dos, aunque como Dean no sabía en qué pensaba la rubia no captaría el matiz en sus palabras.

El resto del día fue incómodo para los dos. Apenas se dirigieron la palabra, apenas se miraron. Eran dos extraños que se conocían demasiado bien. Pero dos extraños, al fin y al cabo. A caer la tarde y a una hora de la fiesta en la fraternidad, Autumn empezó a arreglarse y prepararse para asistir. Cuando estuvo lista, enfundada en un vestido azul de manga corta y falda amplia, se acercó a Dean y dejó un beso en su sien.

-Volveré antes de medianoche. Luego te veo...- susurró antes de salir de la habitación. Aunque a esas alturas no tenía ninguna gana de nada, había un caso que resolver, y si tenía que rodearse de adolescentes, que así fuera. Llegó hasta la puerta de la fraternidad que, aunque estaba abierta no lo estaba para ella. No hasta que alguien que habitase allí le diese permiso para entrar. Cosas de vampiros... Tuvo suerte, el tal Mike se acercó a ella con un vaso lleno de alcohol.

\- ¡Autumn! ¡Bienvenida! Pasa, por favor... No te quedes en la puerta... Así pues, Autumn entró en la estancia y se dispuso a averiguar cuanto pudiera del caso.

 **Dean**

Dean no era consciente de hasta que punto estaba tocada la relación, ni de cómo se sentía ella. La única referencia que tenía era de aquellos tiempos cuando estaba con Sam. Siempre discutían y sabían arreglarlo. De ahí que creyese que aquello sería igual. Era una mala racha y volverían a lo de siempre. No, no podía acabar después de todo lo que ambos habían vivido juntos.  
Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Cerca de un año desde el día en que se cruzaron en ese bar y lo que parecía ser algo de una noche se convirtió en la parte más importante de su vida. Ella le daba esperanzas de que todos tienen a alguien esperando por ellos. Y creía que así era de verdad. Había encontrado en ella la mujer que siempre había deseado. Obviando el pequeño detalle de que era un vampiro.

Al llegar la hora en que Autumn se fue al baño a cambiarse y prepararse para la fiesta. Dean estaba sentado en la cama tras corregir toda esa pila de trabajos. Solo se dedicaba a hacer zapping para poder entretenerse de alguna forma, y de llenar el silencio que había en la habitación al no dirigirse la palabra ninguno de los dos.  
Al salir se quedó sin palabras al verla enfundada en ese vestido que definía sus curvas y la hacía verse como la mujer más hermosa de la tierra. En otro tipo de circunstancias se dedicaría a halagarla con piropos y proponerle alguna obscenidad. Sin embargo, se calló. Sobre todo, porque sabía que se vestía así para otro que no era él. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre por los celos. Estaban perdiendo a la única mujer que parecía desear algo más con él que una noche. Con una mujer que se había preocupado en conocerle y ver en él algo más que una cara bonita y un chico chistoso.  
\- Pásalo bien... - Dijo con cierto tono amargo cuando ella se marchó y dejó un beso en su cabeza. Sin poder contenerse sujetó un segundo a Autumn por la muñeca y la miró. Queriendo con esa mirada decirle todo lo que le importaba. Decirle que la quería y que deseaba que las cosas fuesen de otra forma. Pero ninguna de esas palabras salió de sus labios. Solo la soltó y dijo - Adiós

Pasó el resto de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando qué estaría haciendo. Si estaría entre los brazos de ese crio, y sí serían sus labios los que la besasen.  
Sin poder más, se vistió con una camisa roja y unos vaqueros oscuros. Cogió su chaqueta y fue en su Impala hasta la hermandad donde se preparaba la fiesta. Al llegar se coló en el lugar y se encontró una señora fiesta. Intentó hacerse pasar por uno más y cogió una cerveza mientras buscaba con la mirada a esa joven.  
Cuando al fin dio con ella y se encaminaba hasta ella se le puso delante la pelirroja de siempre, Alexis.  
\- El lunes hablamos... - Dijo él para intentar quitársela de encima. Pero no hubo forma. La joven le empujó hasta una habitación donde se encerró con él.  
\- Oye. No sé qué es lo que crees que va a pasar... Pero entre tú y yo no pasará nada... - Dijo con su tono serio buscando ser autoritario y que le dejase tranquilo.  
En vez de eso la joven le dedicó una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a su bragueta con claras intenciones. Eso ya era el colmo. Él la apartó y salió de allí hasta llegar donde se encontraba Autumn. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella justo cuando Mike se puso en medio. Dean tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle un buen puñetazo.

\- Voy a hablar con ella... Búscate a una joven lo suficientemente bebida para querer perder el tiempo contigo y hacerte el favor de que pierdas la virginidad... - Dijo con crueldad dándole un empujón.

Cuando estuvo a solas con Autumn se llevó la mano a su sien como cuando estaba enfadado y frustrado.  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a cambiarme por un payaso como ese? - Suspiró algo indignado y volvió a hablar - Creo que ya va siendo hora de dejarnos de estupideces... – Al oír la respuesta de Autumn, que solo estaba trabajando y no tenía intenciones con ese chico. Dean se sintió un auténtico estúpido.  
\- Yo también... Vale. No. Estaba intentando picarte... - Dijo como un niño pequeño reconociendo que estaba celoso.

 **Autumn**

Tras bailar un par de canciones, y con la excusa de ir a por algo más de beber, la rubia se infiltró en un grupo de chicas para hablar acerca de Roger. Había muchas versiones acerca de la muerte del joven, pero todas coincidían en lo raro que había sido ahogarse en la ducha. Y cuando Autumn preguntó acerca de otros chicos a los que también les hubieran sucedido cosas parecidas en esas duchas o en el campo de fútbol, una chica morena, de origen árabe le dio su siguiente pista.

-Bueno... No hablamos demasiado de ello, pero... En el instituto, hace un par de años, Roger, Mike y los chicos del equipo se metían mucho con un alumno nuevo. Acababa de llegar de Delaware e hizo las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol. Al entrenador le encantó, pero a ellos no... Parecían odiarlo. Siempre se metían con él... ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó a sus amigas.

-Michael, o Matthew...- dijo otra de ellas.

-Mihail...- repuso una chica con pecas- Su madre era rusa...

-Eso, Mihail... Empezó a salir con Britta Lowe. Y de pronto se convirtieron en la pareja del año hasta que Mihail desapareció tras una broma muy pesada que los chicos le gastaron en los baños... La policía aún no sabe nada de él...- dijo.

Y eso para Autumn era una pista más que evidente de quien era el causante de la muerte de Roger. Iba a preguntar algo más acerca del tal Mihail, pero Mike la cogió por banda rodeando su cintura con los brazos, algo que a la rubia no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Aunque no era malo del todo, podría preguntar a Mike acerca de Mihail. Quizás él sabía algo más, o mediante compulsión podría obligarle a confesar qué le hicieron al muchacho, Pero antes de poder siquiera replicar algo o comenzar con la segunda fase de esa investigación, Dean apareció por banda y echó de allí al chaval de forma que a Autumn le hizo alucinar. Porque, uno... ¿A qué venía ese ataque de celos? Y punto dos, ¿qué hacía en aquella fiesta? ¿Qué dirían los chavales al verle allí, hablando con ella de aquel tema? Así que la rubia se las ingenió para salir hasta el porche donde nadie pudiera verlos.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? - preguntó en voz algo más baja intentando que nadie pudiera oírlos- Estoy trabajando, Dean. ¿De verdad te pensabas que tenía algún interés en el tal Mike o en cualquier miembro del equipo? No soy ese tipo de chicas. Solo hay un hombre en el mundo que me interese. Y tiene mucho más que dieciocho años. lleva un Impala negro y le gusta el rock. ¿Te suena? - dijo alzando sus cejas- Así que... Mientras que yo estaba reuniendo información crucial para el caso... ¿Qué hacías tú con esa pelirroja? ¿Buscabas información en su escote...?

Cuando reconoció que había estado tratando de darle celos, Autumn casi quiso reírse.

-Eres idiota...- negó con su cabeza y, a sabiendas de que nadie los veía, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él para acto seguido plantarle un beso en los labios. Un beso que trataba de hacerle ver que lo que acababa de decirle era cierto.

\- Un completo idiota...- susurró al separarse de él. - Pero creo que te va a encantar lo que he conseguido sacar de los chavales... - y se dispuso a contarle lo que las chicas le habían comentado acerca de Mihail.

 **Dean**

Se sorprendió cuando le dijo aquello y todo parecía un maldito malentendido. Ambos habían malinterpretado las cosas, sobre todo Dean. Quien miraba a Autumn boquiabierto y no se esperó ser atraído hacía ella para besarle. Por suerte cerró los ojos de forma inconsciente y pudo saborear esos labios que le tenían loco.  
\- Lo sé... - Murmuró suspirando aliviado porque las cosas parecían estar arregladas entre ambos y todo solucionado.  
Prestó atención a las palabras de ella y la información que le daba. La cual era vital para el caso. Algo que daba a ver que él había estado perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer otra cosa que intentar poner celosa a Autumn con esa joven de cabellos rojos.

No le dio tiempo a hablar cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos de la gente y como el caos cundía de pronto.

\- Quédate aquí... - Le dijo a Autumn casi como una orden y alzando el dedo índice para ganar más autoridad.  
Salió corriendo en dirección a los gritos pasando por la sala principal de la hermandad hasta llegar a la piscina. La gente estaba como en shock sin comprender nada y entonces vio como un joven intentaba zafarse de "algo" que le intentaba hundir. No se lo pensó ni un segundo. Se lanzó al agua para intentar ayudar al joven que ya estaba en el fondo del agua. Llegó a él e intento meter oxígeno en sus pulmones mientras tiraba de su cuerpo para llevarlo a la superficie. Pero lo que estuviese tirando de ese joven era más fuerte que Dean y vio cómo, ante su rostro, la luz de los ojos de ese joven se apagaba. En ese instante fue cuando consiguió sacarle del agua a duras penas pues él también se quedaba sin aire y comenzaba a ahogarse. Un par de jóvenes le ayudaron a sacar el cuerpo y Dean se dejó caer al lado frustrado y cabreado entre jadeos por el agua que había tragado, buscando recuperar el aliento y la respiración.

 **Autumn**

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - se quejó ella cuando Dean, ante el jaleo que se escuchó de pronto le dijo que se quedase allí. Ni de coña. Ella no era de las que se quedaban en la retaguardia. Ni de broma. Así que corrió detrás de Dean apartando gente de su camino recorriendo toda la sala principal y saliendo a la piscina por la puerta trasera. La gente parecía en shock y nadie se dignaba a ayudar al muchacho que se ahogaba en la piscina y se esforzaba por respirar.

\- ¡Britta! - escuchó llamar a alguien a una muchacha situada a la derecha de Autumn y que miraba conmocionada la escena- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Britta! ¿Dónde vas? - claramente esas voces eran solo un murmullo ya que Autumn solo podía mirar, desde el borde de la piscina, el punto en que Dean se había zambullido en el agua. Y ahora le costaba volver a la superficie.

\- ¡Dean! - llamó ella, dándole completamente igual que nadie los reconociera o que se extrañara de que se tomase esas confianzas con el nuevo profesor. Se llevó ambas manos a los labios planteándose por un momento meterse ella también en el agua a ayudar a Dean.

-Se está ahogando...- dijo ella, compungida ante la imagen de ver a Dean peleando por su propia supervivencia contra lo que fuera que le impedía salir del agua. Y entonces él salió acercándose al bordillo. Así pues, la vampira y un par de chavales más acudieron a ayudar al cazador a salir de la piscina y a sacar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel muchacho. Mientras los dos chicos sacaban el ya cadáver, Autumn ayudaba a Dean a subir de nuevo al terreno llano. Cuando él se dejó caer, ella arrodillada a su lado posaba sus manos en su rostro viendo como él buscaba aliento para sus pulmones.

-Estás bien... Tranquilo... Ya ha pasado...- le dijo ella- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? - le preguntó en voz más baja, refiriéndose al hecho de que no había podido salir del agua. Ella misma había sido consciente de que allí había algo más. Ayudó al cazador a incorporarse y entonces se giró hacia el cadáver del chico. Uno de los jóvenes que había ayudado a Dean ya llamaba a una ambulancia, y otro a la policía.

-Joder...- susurró terminando por sentarse en el suelo y apoyando la frente un momento contra el hombro de Dean. Había estado a punto de perderle y casi lo último que habían hecho había sido discutir... Vaya día...

-Dean...- dijo, alzando su cabeza- Tenemos que encontrar a Mike y hacer que nos cuente que hizo con Mihail... Y largarnos de aquí antes de que venga la policía... -se puso en pie y extendió una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. No fue complicado encontrar a Mike, seguía dentro, bebiendo. Ni siquiera se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado fuera. Pero sí miró a Dean con diversión al verle empapado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, profe? ¿Tenías calor? - rio divertido mirándolos sin comprender.

-Cállate...- le espetó ella cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo a una habitación vacía. Dean cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez entraron todos, y sabedora de que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo se puso manos a la obra centrando su mirada en los ojos de Mike.

-Dime qué le hicisteis a Mihail...- dijo solamente. Y eso fue suficiente para que el chaval empezara a soltar todo como una cantata.

-Britta era la ex novia de Roger... Y a él no le gustó nada cuando empezó a salir con ese tío rarito. Mihail le regaló un collar a Britta y eso fue bastante para Roger. Un día le robó el móvil a Britta y citó a Mihail en el mismo embarcadero en que siempre se encontraban. Fuimos todos con él... Todo el equipo... Roger lo empujó desde el muelle y lo tiró al agua. Pensábamos que Mihail volvería a subir, pero... no lo hizo. No sabía nadar y se ahogó. Lo último que oímos fue que nos pedía ayuda para subir...

Autumn lo miró horrorizada, y luego a Dean.

-Dean... ¡El collar...! ¡Britta estaba en la piscina! Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que el día que murió Roger, las animadoras tenían entrenamiento... - porque, como en toda película de adolescentes, la chica debía ser animadora...

\- Tenemos que encontrarla...

Se giró hacia Mike y volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, dijo:

-Te olvidarás de esto. Te olvidarás de esta conversación y de que nos has visto desde que me separé de ti en la fiesta hace un rato...- dijo, y se giró hacia Dean.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo...- dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

 **Dean**

Dean, tras reponerse, tuvo que salir a paso ligero para llegar a alcanzar a Autumn. Quien cogió por banda a Mike y usó la compulsión para poder sacarle la información que ambos necesitaban para poder solucionar ese caso.  
Dean, que nunca había visto esa cualidad y que su mente siempre se imaginaba a Autumn insinuándose logrando cualquier cosa (pues para él era una mujer irresistible), estaba en otra parte muy lejos de esa pequeña habitación. Todas esas veces en las que había imaginado a Autumn con un vestidito y un gran escote pasaban por su mente. Siempre creyendo que Autumn enseñaría sus "dotes" y en realidad parecía hacer algo raro con sus ojos y tener a cualquiera comiendo de su mano. Menuda mujer. Ahora ya conocía su secreto y, por tanto, el cazador se encontraba caminando alrededor de ellos dos con una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra la pasaba por su barbilla. Ya no estaba dándole vueltas a las situaciones diversas, como conseguir las entradas para la fiesta o lo de la profesora, sino que, por unos segundos, creyó que ella habría entrado en su mente y por eso estaba locamente engatusado (prefería pensar en esa palabra que en el hecho de estar enamorado) de esa joven de cabellos dorados. Solo fueron unos segundos de duda muy propios de un hombre que siempre había huido de las relaciones y que ahora se encontraba en una. Así era Dean en ciertas ocasiones. Prefería pensar que todo era un truco, a creer que él, Dean Winchester, estaba loco por alguien.

Solo quedó en eso, pues al poco ya estaba hablando para si mismo en voz alta.

\- Ya veo de qué trata todo esto... Este era tu gran secreto... Y yo creyendo que estarías con mini faldas y un gran escote delante de los hombres para conseguir lo que quisieras... Y seguro que así lo conseguiste conmigo, ¿Eh?... Menuda eres... Aunque no puedo negar que con una falda también caería ante... - Iba diciendo hasta que Autumn le dio un golpecito que le hizo volver a la realidad y centrarse en lo importante, el caso - Vale... Vale... Vayamos... - Terminó de decir caminando tras ella y sin terminar de salir de la habitación se giró para darle un golpe en movimiento al tal Mike.

-Y eso por ser un capullo... - Lo que calló para sí era que ese golpe también era por intentar ligar con su chica, porque, cómo no, le culpaba por su "crisis" con la rubia.

Caminó a paso ligero, casi corriendo, hasta llegar al coche y salió derrapando tras meter la primera marcha. Condujo con rapidez con una mano en la parte alta del volante y la otra en la palanca de cambio. Sin comentar que su ceño estaba fruncido como era de esperar.  
\- En serio... Estos críos nunca aprenderán... ¡Malditos celos! - Exclamó algo mosqueado y con cierta hipocresía por esos días en los que él también había estado celoso - muchas veces los humanos son peores que los monstruos... Casi prefiero un chupasangre antes que un mocoso de esos... - Comentó sin darse cuenta de que podría hacer sentir mal a Autumn - Perdón... Ya sabes... - Se excusó mirando a Autumn como disculpándose.

Paró a un lado de la carretera en la entrada de un pequeño camino por el que el coche no entraba. Salió corriendo entrando por el pequeño bosque que separaba el muelle de la carretera. Unos diez minutos más tarde, salían de toda esa enredadera de árboles, plantas y arbustos, ... Para dar con una especie de pequeña playa que daba a un lado y un muelle a trescientos metros delante.

 **Autumn**

La rubia lanzó al cazador una mirada que quería decir algo como "eres imbécil". ¿De verdad se pensaba que había usado la compulsión con él? ¿Qué ganaría siquiera con aquello? ¿Qué ganaría manteniendo obligado a su lado a una persona? ¿Qué ganaría obligando a una persona a que la quisiera? No sería real. Ese no era su estilo. Autumn no jugaba así sus cartas. Jamás hubiera obligado a Dean a que se enamorara de ella. No sería justo. Para ninguno de los dos. Pero realmente le había dolido que el cazador pensase eso de ella. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que había aún un abismo de distancia entre ambos y que de una forma u otra aquello no podría salir bien. No cuando había tantos metros que saltar o rodear. Pues, aunque los rodeasen, ese abismo siempre estaría ahí, esperando a ver cuál de los dos caía antes. Así pues, esa sensación de malestar atenazaba su pecho y le impedía siquiera tragar saliva con normalidad. Suspiró profundamente y se metió en el asiento copiloto del Impala, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Dean arrancaba el vehículo y casi al mismo tiempo este salía derrapando por la carretera.

-Tranquilo, Dean... No tienes que disculparte...- negó con su cabeza y miró por la ventanilla del coche- Entiendo lo que quieres decir...- no dijo más y se dedicó a pensar acerca de en dónde diablos desembocaría aquella absoluta locura adolescente. Con cierto desánimo comprobó que el coche no pasaba a través de ese estrecho camino, y que Dean no se jugaría la integridad de su precioso Impala. Así pues, antes de que frenara el vehículo, la rubia ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad. Y para cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del piloto, la rubia ya estaba a veinte metros del vehículo, caminando con decisión. Bien podría echar a correr y llegar antes que nadie hasta el embarcadero. Claro estaba. Pero Dean no le perdonaría que lo dejase atrás... Él era así.

Así que ambos corrieron a una velocidad normal hasta dar con el embarcadero del lago, enmarcada por una idílica playa rural de fina arena por la que los dos se apresuraron a correr hasta que escucharon el disparo. Sonido estridente que los hizo detenerse en seco y mirarse el uno al otro.

-Mierda- masculló Autumn, maldiciéndose por no haber usado su velocidad vampírica nada más salir del coche. Delante del embarcadero, Britta Lowe sujetaba una pistola delante del cuerpo de Mike. Autumn escuchó al chico toser y esputar sangre.

-Demasiado tarde...- susurró con pesimismo. Britta comenzó a andar por el muelle y por más que cualquiera de los dos trataron de llamarla a gritos parecía que estaba en trance. No reaccionaba. Parecía que... no era ella.

\- ¡Dean, detenla! ¡Coge el colgante! - dijo Autumn acudiendo a arrodillarse delante de Mike. -Hola...- susurró con una sonrisa suave acariciando su mejilla, tratando de calmarlo. A esas alturas sabía que ni siquiera la sangre de vampiro lo curaría. Exactamente... Era demasiado tarde para salvarlo. - Te vas a poner bien... -mintió descaradamente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Fue testigo de cómo la respiración de Mike se ralentizaba hasta desaparecer. Justo en el mismo momento en que escuchaba un zambullido en el agua. La rubia alzó la cabeza con rapidez tratando de vislumbrar a Dean. Pero no le veía. Ni a Britta. Habían caído al agua.

\- ¡Dean! - llamó asustada. Pero no obtenía respuesta- ¡¿Dean?!

Se levantó con rapidez del lado de Mike y echó a correr por el embarcadero. Se quitó los tacones, casi dispuesta a tirarse al agua, cuando vio a Dean salir a la superficie y hacerle un gesto de advertencia con la mano.

\- ¡NO! - le dijo el cazador- ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en el agua! ¡Lo que sea que hay aquí te arrastrará a ti también...! - decía mientras forcejeaba con alguien o.… algo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el fantasma estaba dentro de la muchacha o en el lago... A esas alturas, la rubia se sentía completamente inútil, no sabía qué hacer. No podía tirarse al agua a ayudarle y poco podía hacer desde allí arriba. Nada hasta que Dean le lanzó algo. Autumn lo atrapó entre sus manos y lo miró. El colgante. Tenían que quemarlo.

\- ¡Aguanta! - gritó echando a correr hacia el Impala, donde estaba la sal, la gasolina y las cerillas. No tardó más que un par de minutos en llegar al coche gracias a su velocidad vampírica. Abrió el maletero y cogió la gasolina y la sal. Un minuto después el collar ardía dentro de una pequeña chasca de ramas secas, y sal.

 **Dean**

En cuánto ambos estuvieron en el lugar sabía el cazador que la situación era más complicada de lo que esperaban. El joven Mike tendido en el suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho y la joven con la mirada desviada de quien está bajo la posesión de un espíritu. Por muy malas decisiones que ese joven hubiese tomado no merecía morir a una edad temprana. Le quedaban demasiadas experiencias y aunque él hubiese sido una de las personas que hizo que eso terminase así el cazador se sentía impotente y cabreado. Los humanos eran demasiado destructivos y ese era el resultado una vez más de las barbaridades que hacían.

El cazador alzó el brazo para indicarle a Autumn que fuese a su lado. Sabía que ella tenía medios mayores que los médicos. Sin embargo, con las últimas palabras que susurró Autumn, sabía que no habría salvación alguna para ese muchacho. Por ello mismo, corrió detrás de la joven universitaria, la tal Britta, para intentar detenerla y recuperar el medallón que ocasionó aquello.

Saltó al agua tras la muchacha, Britta, y nadó hasta donde se zambulló la chica intentando sacar su cuerpo a flote. Algo, de nuevo, los arrastraba a ambos hasta el fondo. Luchaba, no solo por la vida de la joven, sino por la propia. Todo se emborronada a su alrededor y una masa negra le cubría. Incapaz de poder respirar volvió a la superficie. Tras una bocanada de aire fresco volvió a sumergirse atrapando con torpeza el colgante. Lo arrancó del cuello de la joven consiguiendo que ambos volviesen a la superficie.

Llamó a la vampiresa a quien le lanzó el collar para que lo quemase. Él se encargó de sacar a la joven del agua llevando su cuerpo inconsciente hasta la orilla donde se dedicó a hacerle una reanimación.  
\- ¡Venga, Britta, quédate conmigo! - Decía masajeando su pecho con ambas manos realizando una RCP para lograr que su corazón latiese y sus pulmones expulsasen el agua tragada - ¡Joder, Britta! ¡Vamos! - continuaba intentando animar a esa joven inconsciente uniendo sus labios a los contrarios para llenar su pecho de aire.

Los minutos pasaban, apenas un par de ellos, o eso creía Dean, y su nerviosismo aumentaba por la urgencia de recuperar esa joven. Una vez más usando mayor fuerza en las acometidas de sus manos contra su pecho logró que la joven se inclinase escupiendo un largo trago de agua.  
-Tranquila, estás a salvo... - Decía el cazador meciendo a la joven cuando ella se aferró contra él. Sus manos acariciando la espalda de ella para consolar a la joven.

-Ya pasó... Tranquila...

A los pocos minutos el rubio se puso en pie con la joven. Las sirenas de la policía comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos y ellos tenían que salir de allí antes de que la policía comenzase a hacer cuestiones incómodas.  
-Britta, si vuelves a tener un problema, llámanos -Dicho eso el cazador salió en dirección al coche poco satisfecho por el resultado del caso.

 **Autumn**

Al ver quemarse el medallón, la rubia no se sintió tranquila. No sabía cómo estaba Dean. Le había dejado en el agua, donde una fuerza fantasmal tiraba de él queriendo arrastrarlo al mismo infierno. Era normal que ella se sintiera intranquila. Miraba impaciente hacia el camino esperando ver aparecer a Dean en cualquier momento. Pero él no aparecía. No le escuchaba venir, a pesar de su agudo oído vampírico no sabía localizar al cazador. Al escuchar las sirenas de la policía, la rubia echó a correr hacia el muelle a través de los arbustos y los árboles. No sabía bien qué encontraría. Puede que llegase al embarcadero y allí no hubiera nadie porque el fantasma había sido más rápido que ella. O ella demasiado lenta como para salvar la vida de Dean y de Britta. Ese sentimiento le volvía loca. Loca de dolor y de pena. No podía soportar la idea de no haber podido ayudarle. De que la muerte de Dean fuera su culpa. De perderlo para siempre. De no volver a verle nunca. De ni siquiera poder quemar su cadáver como era costumbre entre los cazadores. ¿Cómo volvería al coche si Dean había muerto? No sería capaz de conducirlo, ni siquiera de acercarse al vehículo si el cazador no estaba allí...

Tan inmersa estaba en esos funestos pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de la acelerada carrera de Dean acercándose hasta ella. Por eso el uno y el otro corrían hacia el contrario hasta que se chocaron totalmente de frente, cayendo al suelo. Autumn había caído encima del cazador y hasta que no alzó la cabeza no se dio cuenta de que era Dean contra quien había chocado.

\- ¿Qué diab- pero se cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había chocado con el cazador?

\- ¡Dean! -rio de alivio y se incorporó ayudándolo a levantarse después- ¿Estás bien? Dios... No escuchaba tu respiración y estaba muy nerviosa... -y no pudo contenerse más y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo del más puro alivio. Para, en cuanto separó su rostro del pecho de él, alzar su mirada y besarle con lentitud en los labios. Sabía que aquel no era momento para ese tipo de escenas, pero la verdad era que lo necesitaba después de pensar que habría muerto o algo peor. Al final decidió separarse de él y volver al mundo racional, ese en el que tenían que salir de allí a toda pastilla.

\- Britta... Ella... ¿Está viva? ¿Conseguiste...? - En cuanto Dean le confirmó que la chica estaba viva, ambos decidieron que era hora de largarse de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que la policía diera con el Impala y ellos tuvieran que responder un montón de incómodas preguntas.

-Volvamos al motel... Mañana arreglaré los papeles referentes a nuestros roles en la universidad... Ahora solo... Quiero dormir...- dijo acomodándose en el asiento del coche. La mañana siguiente fue ajetreada para la vampira. Muchas compulsiones que llevar a cabo y muchos registros que eliminar para poder desaparecer de allí de una vez y emprender su camino hacia... otra ciudad donde hubiera otro bicho o fantasma al que hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 **Dean**

Las semanas siguientes continuaron su viaje hacia el este. Como era normal cuando no tenían casos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el impala y algunas noches durmiendo en algún hostal para poder dormir en condiciones.  
Las cosas parecían calmadas. Esas dos últimas semanas ningún caso parecía pertenecer a ellos. Algo que conseguía poner nervioso a Dean. Un hombre necesitado de acción que terminaba por lanzarse a Autumn cada noche que no tenían ningún trabajo del que encargarse. Y es que su cuerpo le pedía acción y la única que podría conseguir sería gracias a los besos y caricias que Autumn le diese. A poder aprovechar al ciento por ciento el asiento trasero del impala o esas noches en las que dormían en el hostal.  
Aunque Dean seguía manteniendo su habitual apetito sexual, por no decir que había aumentado. Era más atento con Autumn. Incluso buscaba su contacto cuando conducía.  
Los primeros días esa actitud le extrañaba incluso al propio Dean, consiguiendo algún que otro momento tenso entre ambos por su cambio de humor. Pasaba de estar cariñoso como nunca a estar arisco. El joven cazador temía tanto los sentimientos que había desarrollado por la vampiresa que tenía cierto comportamiento bipolar que los llevaba a tener ciertos momentos incómodos en los que, al final, Dean compensaba con pequeños detalles como eran comida, una noche en un hostal de mayor presupuesto, o un peluche... Tonterías que le disculpasen sin decir nada.

Así era el cazador, muy valiente para enfrentar cada día a la muerte, pero incapaz de enfrentar el amor. Era demasiado para él saber que Autumn ocupaba un lugar tan importante en su vida que, cuando creyó que las cosas se acaban entre ellos en el caso anterior, lo hacía ver de la forma menos adecuada.

Igualmente, tras todos esos problemas que afrontaban día tras día, se mantuvieron juntos con paciencia y la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo caso.

Aquella noche pararon en un pequeño pueblo de Nebraska. Pensaban que sería una parada más en la que reponer fuerzas y seguir recorriendo el país hasta dar con algún ser al que mandar al infierno…  
Dean dejó la mochila sobre su lado de la cama sacando el diario de su padre el cual hacía tiempo que no se atrevía a tocar.  
\- Vete a dormir... Mañana conduciremos los dos y te quiero descansada... - dijo dejando un beso en sus labios y sentándose para darle vueltas a ese viejo diario -

 **Autumn**

La rubia no era tonta. Sabía que Dean estaba que se subía por las paredes. En aquel casi año que llevaban juntos compartiendo coche y carretera, la rubia había aprendido a conocerle bastante bien. Y sabía que no le gustaba la inactividad. Odiaba estar quieto sin nada que hacer. Y por mucho que le gustase conducir su precioso Impala, le molestaba conducir hacia ningún lado en específico. Esa era la razón de que amortizasen al máximo la cama de cada hostal o motel, o incluso a veces algún pequeño hotelito (que Autumn suponía que era por darle el capricho a ella), o incluso el asiento trasero del Impala. La verdad es que, en ese aspecto, la rubia no tenía queja alguna del cazador. Pero sabía que Dean estaba empleando en ella todas las fuerzas que no podía emplear durante el resto del día.

Esa fuerza, esa adrenalina debían salir por algún lado y lo hacían en la cama. En horas y horas de sexo interminable y endiabladamente excitante. Que terminaba en sudor, jadeos y en horas de sueño reparador. Y así vuelta a empezar. Y por mucho que a ella le gustase la visión de Dean entre sus piernas, sabía que esa rutina lo estaba matando. Por eso, mientras él conducía ella se empleaba a fondo en todos los periódicos locales que iban recogiendo en el camino. Buscando algo que pudiera serles de utilidad. Algo que sacase a Dean de ese tedio que le hacía cambiar de humor de un momento a otro. Ella no se lo tenía en cuenta. Lo entendía.

Y cuando él le respondía con una palabra cortante o con un silencio incómodo, ella solo le dejaba su espacio hasta que se le pasara la mala leche. Y luego siempre le traía un detalle. Su cena favorita, algún peluche, un colgante... Lo que fuera. Le gustaban ese tipo de detalles, pero le daba pena que Dean pensara que había algo que compensar. Parecía que era el marido infiel que tras acostarse con otra mujer siempre regala ramos de rosas a su esposa creyendo compensarse a sí mismo su error. Y Autumn sabía que él no era así. Ni de lejos. Él no era infiel. Solo estaba hastiado de aquel parón tan brusco en su trabajo. Así que así se lo hacía saber cada vez que él traía uno de esos souvenirs.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, Dean...- decía negando con la cabeza- Es un detalle muy bonito, tengo que admitirlo y me gusta que hagas este tipo de cosas por mi... Pero no estás obligado a ello...

Y él solo le decía que disfrutase del momento. Así hasta la siguiente mala contestación... Tras unas cuantas semanas de camino en coche por carreteras que parecían no terminar nunca, decidieron hacer noche en Nebraska ya que habían oído rumores de algo extraño asolando un pequeño pueblecito. A esas alturas del juego, Autumn sabía que Dean no se hacía ilusiones. Pero que, a pesar de ello, no perdía la esperanza de que aquello realmente fuera un caso. De momento habían encontrado dos víctimas sin corazón.

-Puede ser un hombre lobo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Autumn entusiasmada mientras entraban al motel. Dean solo se encogió de hombros y con voz algo cansada dijo:

-Eso o un simple psicópata aburrido. Con mi mala suerte me decanto por la segunda opción- y se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Autumn dejó su maleta cerca de la puerta, como siempre y se subió a la cama sentándose a la espalda de él dejando lentos y suaves besos en su cuello mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos para luego deslizar sus manos por el interior de su camiseta, acariciando su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

-No te enfurruñes... Y sé un poquito optimista. Seguro que mañana cuando preguntemos a la policía de ese pueblecito, nos dicen que no tienen explicación para esto...- musitó con los labios enterrados en el cuello de él. Cuando la mandó a la cama, ella se deshizo de su ropa, sin ganas ningunas de ponerse un pijama y se introdujo entre las sábanas.

-Vale... Pero no tardes demasiado... Tú también tienes que descansar...- dijo acomodándose en el colchón y mirando algo preocupada la espalda de Dean que ahora se había puesto a repasar el viejo diario de John, ese en que John lo apuntaba todo...

\- Hasta mañana... -musitó en un bostezo lento antes de cerrar sus ojos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que sobre ellos se avecinaba la peor racha de sus aventuras hasta el momento?


	24. Hombres Lobo, Vampiros e Híbridos

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 **En el capítulo anterior Dean y Autumn averiguaban quien era el fantasma vengativo y decidían irse de aquel pueblo en el que Dean y Autumn habían tenido que lidiar con sus propios celos y los del otro.**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _Whoa, thought it was a nightmare,_ _  
_ _Lo it's all so true,_ _  
_ _They told me ,'Don't go walkin' slow_ _  
_ _Devils on the loose._

 **24**

 **Hombres Lobo, Vampiros e Híbridos**

 **Dean**

Tras acostarse Autumn el cazador se levantó de la cama y cogió una cerveza de la nevera que portaban en el coche. Se sentó a la mesa echando un vistazo al diario de su padre. Hacía tiempo que no lo revisaba, pero no encontraba nada nuevo... Hasta que algo llamó su atención, un papel doblado en la doble capa de la portada trasera del cuaderno. La nota era de su padre. Era su letra y estaba firmada por él. Y había una foto, una foto de una mujer que conocía a la perfección, pues llevaba un año durmiendo con ella. 

" _Ocurrió en Virginia  
En Octubre, 1989_

 _Quién iba a decir que aquella mujer llevaría el mismo nombre que la época del año en que la conocí. Es diferente a todos cuantos he conocido antes que ella. Me ha demostrado ser alguien de valía. Los salvó. Los salvó y estoy en deuda con ella._

 _Había seguido lo que creía que era su rastro por cinco estados, pero a pesar de verme armado con todas las armas que conocía, y poseía, ninguna fue suficiente cuando vi que aquello que había jurado proteger se precipitaba al vacío mientras yo intentaba acabar con ella. Pero los salvó. Era fuerte, muy fuerte. Lo suficiente para lograr devolver el coche a la calzada, y desde ese día se hizo cargo de todo. Me sentía más tranquilo, más seguro sabiendo que ella cuidaba de ellos. Bobby no podía._

 _Pero semanas más tarde sucedió el desastre y ella se vio obligada a desaparecer de nuestras vidas. Verla marcharse fue difícil. Pero ella es meticulosa, se cercioró bien de desaparecer por completo de la memoria de los chicos, pues ellos nunca preguntaron por ella. Nunca.  
Pero yo sí la recuerdo."_

Tras terminar de leer sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Su mente trabajaba sin descanso y sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Los malos pensamientos se apoderaban del joven y su mente vagaba en imágenes subidas de tono de su padre y la mujer que dormía plácidamente a escasos dos metros de él. Sin soportarlo más salió de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cogió el Impala y condujo hasta un bar donde beber un par de copas. El alcohol, su viejo amigo con quien ahogar sus penas, no hacía el efecto deseado y terminó por volver a la habitación con la intención de aclarar las cosas. O, mejor dicho, acabar su "relación" con Autumn. Sentía que para ella era el sustituto de su padre y que ella sólo deseaba poder estar con alguien que se pareciese a él.  
Con esa idea condujo hasta la habitación y entró en ésta. Pero al verla no fue capaz de despertarla. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta el amanecer sin ser capaz de acabar su historia con ella. Algo que llevaría a que Dean explotase y de las peores formas.

 **Autumn**

Ajena a todo, Autumn dormía plácidamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Dean se había ido, ni de las formas en que se había ido. No sabía lo que él acababa de descubrir ni que John hubiese escrito nada sobre ella en su diario. Ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que Dean podría encontrar aquello algún día, como tampoco de los problemas y el dolor que eso les acarrearía a los dos. Se despertó cuando el sol se filtró a través de la ventana de la pequeña habitación. Frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta en la cama y queriendo enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Dean, como hacía cada mañana. La rutina. Esa que tan reconfortada le hacía sentir. Pero no notó su cálido cuerpo. No notó sus brazos rodeándola, ni sus dedos acariciando su espalda como cada mañana. Olisqueó en el aire y se dio cuenta de que Dean no había dormido allí. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había salido? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Su zona de la cama no estaba deshecha. Ni siquiera había dormido allí. Entonces, con esas evidencias abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó asustada en la cama mirando a su alrededor buscándolo con la mirada hasta que le vio sentado a la mesa, con ambos codos acomodados en la superficie. Ambos puños juntos contra la boca y leyendo todavía aquel diario. Cielo santo. ¿Se había pasado toda la noche en vela leyendo aquello?

\- ¿Dean...? - preguntó con cierta somnolencia restregándose los ojos con una mano. Bostezó y apartó las sábanas para salir de la cama y acercarse a él.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿Has pasado toda la noche...?

Pero se cortó en mitad de la pregunta, pues el olor a alcohol que despedía era como un bofetón para ella que, al ser un vampiro, tenía todos sus sentidos super-desarrollados. Supuso que había necesitado salir a beber para superar aquella calma que tan frustrado y cabreado lo tenía por momentos. Al parecer el sexo ya no era suficiente. Vale. Necesitaban un caso cuanto antes.

-Dean... Cariño... ¿Estás bien...? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó dejando una caricia con el dorso de sus dedos en su mejilla.

 **Dean**

Escuchó cómo ella se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba hasta él. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Estaba cabreado a más no poder. Incluso su voz le resultaba irritante. Casi podía notar como todo lo que sentía por ella desaparecía para dar paso a la ira. La había engañado y él no entendía como no había sido capaz de contárselo. Por qué escondió ese secreto. Le prometió que no se guardarían más secretos y de nuevo ella le escondía algo. Y más algo como aquello. Sus pensamientos iban en una espiral completamente diferente.  
No quería ser demasiado brusco, pero, como siempre, no consiguió controlar su lengua y cuando empezó a hablar no tuvo freno alguno.  
\- No vuelvas a tocarme... Me das asco... ¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que podría ser el sustituto de mi padre? - espetó lanzándole la nota de su padre al pecho - A qué crees que estás jugando... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que como no pudiste estar con mi padre me buscaste a mí para revivir viejos tiempos? No quiero volver a verte. Coge tus cosas y lárgate. ¡No vuelvas cruzarte en mi camino o te mataré...! - gritó Dean señalando la puerta.

 **Autumn**

Una parte de ella, un segundo antes de escucharle hablar, esperaba que solo hubiese pasado una mala noche y que se le pasaría con unas cuantas horas de sueño reconfortante, esas que no había querido recuperar por la noche. Pero cuando le escuchó hablar sintió que su muerto corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, que se quedaba sin fuerzas y que por una vez desde que se convirtiera en un vampiro, necesitaba aire para mantenerse cuerda. No comprendía porqué le decía todas aquellas cosas. No hasta que no leyó aquel trozo de papel que Dean le había tirado de esas malas formas. Y cuando lo leyó, frunció el ceño. Lo había malinterpretado todo. Nunca había querido estar con John Winchester. Nunca. Solo fueron amigos.

-Dean... por favor... No es lo que crees. Éramos amigos. Yo cuidaba de vosotros cuando tu padre se iba. De Sam y de ti...- dijo notando como un par de lágrimas luchaban por escapar- Por favor... No hagas esto... Por favor...

 **Dean**

Ni siquiera era capaz de poder mantenerse centrado en las palabras de Autumn o hacer caso a lo que decía. De ahí que solo frunciese el ceño y le mirase de malas formas. Llevó su mano a la cadera con cara de indignación y más tarde se cruzó de brazos, cerrado a cualquier tipo de entendimiento.

\- Autumn, Vete a engañar a otro. No es la primera vez que me mientes y no creo nada de lo que me dices... Sino te vas tú, me iré yo... No quiero estar con alguien que se acuesta con cualquiera y le hace creer lo que no es... Seguro que también engañaste a mi padre, por eso él nunca habló de ti... Se cansaría de una chupasangre... No sé qué coño he estado haciendo todo este tiempo...

 **Autumn**

-Dean... por favor... No hagas esto... No te mentí... No podía contártelo porque tu padre me pidió que os borrara la memoria para... protegeros...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos al rostro apartando las lágrimas- Dios... -musitó y volvió a mirarle- Dean... Yo... -pero no podía jugar la carta del "te quiero" en un momento como aquel. No cuando sabía que él la heriría aún más aprovechándose de aquello. Que podría decir cualquier cosa para protegerse a sí mismo. Y no podía culparle.

Contuvo un sollozo, aunque no demasiado bien. Rota como se sentía por haberlo perdido todo de un plumazo, sabía que por más que insistiera, Dean no entraría en razón.

-Vale...- asintió al cabo de unos segundos dándose la vuelta para coger su ropa. Se vistió en menos de dos minutos y, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cogió su maleta y salió por la puerta de la habitación sintiendo que le faltaba la mitad de su ser a cada paso que daba. Porque lo dejaba atrás.

 **Dean**

Estaba siendo demasiado injusto con ella al no permitirle explicarse. Solo le cegaba el miedo a ser traicionado y la sensación de haber sido engañado por segunda vez. Le dijo tiempo atrás que no le volviese a ocultarle nada, y tiempo después ella volvía a esconderle cosas. Él había sido sincero con ella y directo, más de lo que nunca había sido con nadie, y se lo pagaba de esa forma. Eso era lo que rondaba por la mente de Dean y no le permitía pensar en cambiar de actitud. Solo mostrarse con cara de pocos amigos y su habitual ceño fruncido. Sus brazos cruzados ante el pecho y las ganas de perder de vista a esa mujer completaban la estampa de Dean Winchester.

Eso solo era la superficie de sus sentimientos, pues se negaba a si mismo que estaba sintiendo como su corazón era desgarrado a cada paso que la rubia daba lejos de él. No obstante, se mantenía terco como una mula cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
Cuando ya estuvo solo pasó su mano por el rostro frotándose la frente y sintió una sensación de desasosiego que le inquietaba y torturaba por partes iguales. Acababa de perder a la única persona que le quedaba cerca. Un nombre más que añadir a la lista. "No importaba". Eso se decía para poder mantenerse en su posición

 **Autumn**

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación del motel se cerró detrás de ella, dio un respingo sobresaltada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios con conteniéndose por no darse la vuelta y aporrear la puerta hasta que él abriera. Aquello era lo único que ella quería hacer en ese momento. Pero no lo más racional... No podía forzar aquella situación. Se había terminado. Era mejor aceptarlo cuanto antes, así los dos podrían continuar su camino. Pero pensar en ello de esa forma no hacía que fuera menos doloroso para los dos. Y sobre todo para Autumn que caminaba con su maleta, sollozando silenciosamente sin saber a dónde diablos ir aquel día... Cuando al final se calmó encontró un motel a un par de kilómetros.

Reservó una habitación y se pasó todo el día sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas delante del pecho y con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, llorando como una idiota por todo cuanto había perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que doliera tanto haber perdido a alguien con quien apenas sí había compartido un año de su vida? Porque estaba enamorada de él, y la perspectiva de haberlo perdido por una mentira que solo buscaba protegerle quemaba más que el propio infierno.

Al final, al caer la tarde, Autumn salió a por algo de comer, más bien sangre. Estaba muerta de hambre, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que metió sangre en su organismo y haber perdido a Dean había sido un gasto de energía muy grande. Así que esa fue la razón de que Autumn caminara sin rumbo por la calle.

Un olor muy fuerte inundó sus fosas nasales. Pero no era sangre humana. Era... algo animal, algo salvaje. Un hombre lobo. Y estaba cerca. Muy cerca de ella. Tanto que el vello de la nuca de la mujer se erizó ante el peligro. Así que echó a correr. Echó a correr para ponerse a salvo. Porque si había algo peor para un vampiro que una estaca en el corazón, era la mordedura de un hombre lobo. Eso te proporcionaba setenta y dos horas de dura agonía, fiebre y al final, la muerte. Te daba el tiempo necesario para arrepentirte de todo cuanto habías hecho en toda tu vida.

Por eso Autumn corrió a través de la oscuridad de aquel parque, buscando civilización. Buscando ponerse a salvo. Pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Pues aquel ser captó su rastro y comenzó a correr detrás de ella a zancadas agigantadas. Por más rápido que corriera ella, usando su velocidad vampírica no lograba que perdiera su rastro. Así que trepó a un árbol y esperó allí a que aquel animal se largara. Fueron minutos agónicos para ella. Respiraba agitadamente por acto reflejo, aunque no le hiciera falta gracias a su constitución vampírica. Pero tenía miedo. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Tras varios minutos, la rubia dejó de escuchar los pasos de aquel ser. No captaba su rastro. Y entonces sonrió aliviada. Le había perdido la pista.

-Gracias a Dios...- susurró y bajó de un salto al suelo dispuesta a emprender su marcha hacia alguna parte. Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido. Escuchó aquel rugido salvaje antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta de dónde venía. Se dio la vuelta y algo la golpeó con fuerza derribándola contra el suelo. Jadeó, pataleó y golpeó a aquella bestia para que la soltara. Pero lejos de ello, aquel enorme animal hincó sus dientes en el costado de Autumn mientras esta se giraba tratando de escapar arrastrándose por el suelo para ponerse en pie. Desgarró su piel y su camiseta llenando todo de sangre en un solo segundo. Y fue mucho más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta antes de, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, asestar una patada en el hocico del hombre lobo. Aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para sacar una de las navajas con hoja de plata que Dean le había dicho que siempre llevara encima. Para cuando su agresor volvió a saltar sobre ella, la rubia clavó su navaja en el pecho del lobo que lanzó un alarido de dolor y se retiró de manera torpe de encima de ella, estaba herido de muerte, Autumn estaba segura. Así que, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía echó a correr posando sus manos en la herida de su costado, aunque ni de lejos era suficiente para salvar la herida. En absoluto.

En mitad del parque encontró la caseta del guarda, en la que se refugió, incapaz de poder llegar a su hotel, además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y la mandarían a un hospital, y allí tendría que dar muchas más... Si iba morir era mejor hacerlo sola... Pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. La herida no sanaba a pesar de que Autumn la cubrió con algunas vendas y gasas, seguía sangrando. Puede que aquella fuera la noche más larga de toda su vida. Y no quería pasarla sola. No sabía qué hacer. No podía pasarla sola. Quizás Dean supiera qué hacer. Aunque no quisiera verla después de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y la mujer caminaba con pasos algo anadeantes y torpes por la calle que la llevaba de nuevo al motel de donde se había ido esa mañana. Respiró hondo mientras atravesaba el parking, aunque el paseo no le había sentado nada bien. Estaba cada vez más cansada. Hasta que al final llegó hasta el Impala de Dean. Apoyó su mano, la que no sujetaba la venda del costado, sobre el capó inclinándose sin fuerzas ningunas. Alzando su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Dean. Tenía la luz encendida. Él estaba allí, y Autumn no tenía fuerzas para dar un solo paso más. Dejó ir un gemido de dolor y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta del coche dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Lo último que hizo antes de desmayarse fue volver a fijar su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del cazador.

-Lo siento...- musitó con un hilo de voz. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

 **Dean**

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. El dolor por perder a Autumn era inmenso. Parecía la mayor tortura. Como si el mismísimo diablo estuviese sobre él sin dejarle respirar, atormentando cada célula de su cuerpo y cada músculo. El infierno en la tierra era lo que estaba sufriendo ese hombre. No obstante, se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a no dejarse pisotear por sus sentimientos. Levantar cabeza y dedicarse a lo que siempre había sido su destino; la caza. Para ello había nacido y no para tener romances. Así de simple y dura era su realidad. Un hombre resignado a la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Uno más, y no sería el último.  
Se levantó de la cama y arrastró sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño de esa pequeña habitación pérdida en un pueblo de Nebraska. Maldito destino y humor sarcástico de la vida por ofrecerle la oportunidad de tener algo tan real como lo que había vivido con Autumn antes de quitárselo de aquella forma. Locas ideas que rondaban por su mente sin un orden ni lógica claras.

Ideas y sensaciones que el agua arrancaba de su cuerpo. Al salir del baño y vestirse tenía un humor nuevo. O, mejor dicho, no pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Su mente solo se limitaba a procesar el minuto a minuto, y en ese instante estaba muerto de hambre y tenía un posible caso entre manos. La posibilidad de que un hombre lobo rondase por ese pueblo. Y esa idea le trajo la imagen de Autumn siendo atacada por un hombre lobo. Una idea estúpida y pesimista que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza creyendo que era una estupidez y que esa mujer ya estaría demasiado lejos para que le sucediese algo. Y una nueva imagen surgió en los entroncados pensamientos. La joven en una bañera con una copa de vino entre sus dedos y un hombre atractivo al otro lado. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y decidió que era hora de no pensar más en Autumn. Y en eso se centró durante el resto del día.

Después de comer fue hasta la comisaría donde esperó a que le diesen los expedientes de los dos cadáveres que se habían encontrado. Estudió los informes y no había ningún vínculo entre ambas víctimas a excepción de que eran mujeres. Más tarde habló con el forense quien le indicó que les faltaba el corazón y tenían marcas de arañazos y mordiscos de un lobo demasiado grande.  
Dean no necesitaba saber más. Sabía a la perfección lo que eso quería decir; hombre lobo.  
El resto de la tarde se dedicó a hablar con las dos familias en busca de alguna pista que seguir. Necesitaba algo por dónde empezar. El tiempo se le acaba pues esa noche había luna llena y él no tenía nada que poder hacer.

Una vez hubo cenado dio una vuelta por la zona y recorrió el pueblo sin encontrar rastro del hombre lobo. Sincronizó la radio de la policía a expensas de cualquier noticia. Unas horas más tarde, y cuando estaba encestando una bola de papel de una hamburguesa olvidada en su estómago, escuchó que varios kilómetros al éste se había encontrado un gran rastro de sangre y el cuerpo de un hombre muerto por una herida de arma blanca de plata.

Dean no necesitaba saber más. Era un hombre lobo y algún cazador se había encargado de él. Igualmente quería asegurarse. Por ello mismo preparó la mochila con todas sus pertenencias para cuando hubiese comprobado todo irse de ese lugar y lejos de Autumn.  
Pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno espera. Y por ello Dean no esperaba que, al bajar las escaleras con las llaves del Impala en la mano derecha, hombro en el que cargaba la mochila de deporte, viese a Autumn tirada en el suelo apoyada contra el Impala.

Aminoró su paso a medida que llegaba hasta ella, creyendo que estaría esperándole como una colegiala. Algo que le molestó y le enterneció por partes iguales... Hasta que, unos pasos antes de llegar al cuerpo, vio que la joven estaba inconsciente en el suelo con una mano impregnada en sangre apoyada en su costado. Se dejó caer a su lado tirando la mochila.  
\- Autumn... - dijo con voz débil, interrogante, dubitativa antes de arrodillarse y tomar su rostro entre sus manos

\- Hey, ¡Venga, Autumn! - seguía llamando a la joven dirigiendo su mirada a la herida en su abdomen y a los alrededores para comprobar que nadie estuviese viéndolos. Algo que perjudicaría más la situación si era posible.  
Colocó su mano sobre la de ella para apartarla y mirar lo que escondían las gasas. Al ver el mordisco supo que era un asunto muy complicado. Y todo cobró sentido. Ella fue quien acabó con el hombre lobo sin no antes dejarle un regalo de muerte.  
\- Vale, vale... Está bien... Te sacaré de aquí, cariño... Solo tienes que aguantar por mi... Para echarme la bronca por lo cabezota que soy... - Decía con voz temblorosa y las manos llenas de sangre de la rubia.  
Colocó los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su propio cuello para poder alzar a la joven en volandas. Tras colocar a la rubia en la parte trasera del Impala, bien acomodada colocó la mochila en el maletero y entró al coche con el corazón acelerado y un leve temblor en sus manos. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón sin prestar atención de la sangre que manchaba su ropa y cuerpo. No sabía cómo salir de una situación como aquella en la que no conocía cura alguna...

O quizás, sí. Podría ser que Bobby Singer supiese algo, Ese viejo cascarrabias tenía que saber algo. No quedaba más opción. Marcó el teléfono de ese hombre que era como su padre y esperó a escuchar su tono ronco y fuerte.  
\- ¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿Qué necesitas ahora? - Preguntó de mala gana, pero con ese tono cariñoso y gruñón que un padre usaba con su hijo. Así era la relación entre ellos. Podía llamarle de cualquier forma, amenazarle e insultarle. Cualquier cosa, pero siempre podía contar con él. Siempre.  
\- Bobby, es Autumn... No está bien... Le ha mordido un hombre lobo... - dijo girando su cabeza y echando un vistazo a la parte trasera del vehículo.  
A esas alturas Bobby ya sabía que Autumn no era una mujer normal. Ni mucho menos. Aunque al principio tuvo sus reparos y estuvieron un tiempo sin hablar por una fuerte discusión. Tras conocer a la joven aceptó que Dean no desistiría de estar con ella y que era una buena influencia para el mayor de los Winchester.

\- ¡No puedes estar sin meter la pata ni un solo día! - refunfuñó con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz. - Trae a Autumn aquí... Conseguiremos algo. Como siempre, hijo... - dijo y colgó para ponerse en la labor de buscar una solución.

Tras finalizar la llamada tiró el móvil al asiento del copiloto y salió haciendo ruedas para incorporarse a la carretera. Tenía cinco horas por delante de trayecto. Nada le importaba con tal de sacar de allí a Autumn y llevarla hasta casa de Bobby. No podía dejar que muriese. Más tarde vería si las cosas entre ambos se podrían arreglar, pero por el momento, al ver que la podía perder de forma definitiva, su cabreo dejaba de tener importancia. Se sentía estúpido por haber dejado que se fuese. Por ser tan cabezota y no haberla dejado explicarse. Por no creer sus palabras… Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ella estaba herida de muerte por culpa de su cabezonería. Si hubiesen estado juntos nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Al llegar a casa de Bobby aparcó el coche junto a un coche que estaba destrozado y con la pintura de la carrocería comida por el tiempo que llevaba al aire libre. El viejo desguace le daba la bienvenida.  
Salió del Impala y sacó a Autumn del asiento trasero con el mayor cuidado del mundo.  
\- Tranquila cariño. Ya estamos aquí... - dijo llegando a la puerta y viendo la barba y la gorra desgastada de Bobby. El viejo amigo de su padre que le abría la puerta para que entrase.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó cuándo entró y hubo dejado a Autumn sobre un pequeño sofá pegado la pared de la derecha justo al entrar y donde se había tomado miles de cervezas con su viejo amigo entre libros y casos.  
\- No está bien... Comienza a tener fiebre... – sus palabras se cortaron de pronto cuando vio cómo su hermano, Sam Winchester, aparecía en escena con un botiquín. La expresión de su rostro era contradictoria. Entre sorprendido y agradecido. Aunque sabía que tendría una discusión con él. Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto en ese momento. No quería perder el tiempo.  
Sin embargo, Sam solo le saludó y le ayudó a colocar a Autumn de la forma más cómoda posible. También le ayudó a limpiar la herida en silencio mientras Bobby seguía buscando una solución.  
\- Gracias... - dijo Dean cuando colocaron una manta sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

 **Autumn**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí sentada. Recuperaba la consciencia por momentos solo para volver a desmayarse segundos después. Y por momentos no sabía discernir la verdad de su imaginación. Creyó escuchar a Dean llamándola. Creyó sentir sus manos en su rostro. Hubiera sido tan bonito que de verdad la hubiera encontrado a tiempo... Pero ya ni siquiera confiaba en ello. Dean estaría en la cama, viendo la tele con una cerveza en la cama o.… incluso puede que viendo porno. No confiaba tener tanta suerte como para que al final pudiera dar con ella a tiempo. Y entonces se obligó a abrir los ojos para desencantarse a sí misma y darse cuenta de que él no estaba allí. Pero cuando lo hizo sintió a Dean apartando su mano de la herida para comprobar su estado.

\- ¿Dean...? - preguntó con un débil hilo de voz, abriendo sus ojos de manera algo febril. Quiso decir que estaba bien. Pero ni ella misma ni su propio cuerpo se lo creían por lo que no logró alcanzar a decir palabra, aunque sí sonrió cuando le escuchó decir que tenía que aguantar para echarle la bronca por lo cabezota que era.

-Te dije que era... un hombre lobo...- dijo con un atisbo de tono burlón. - Yo tenía... razón...

Cuando él la alzó en brazos para meterla en el coche, Autumn enterró el rostro en su pecho pensando en lo bien que olía. En que aquel era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Que no había un solo sitio más donde quisiera morir que allí, en sus brazos. Que lo último que quería recordar antes de morir era sentir el calor del cuerpo de Dean Winchester rodeándola con sus brazos. Aunque quiso acariciarlo para darle las gracias por intentar salvarlo sus dedos no le obedecían. Dejó ir un suave quejido febril cuando Dean la acomodó en el asiento trasero. Ya no sentía su calor, ni su respiración, ni el latido de su corazón. Su mano seguía presionando su costado, aunque más bien era un punto de apoyo ya que no tenía fuerza alguna. Así pues, mientras Dean hacía aquella llamada, Autumn volvió a desmayarse de nuevo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: iba a llenar de sangre la tapicería del coche. A Dean no le gustaría nada eso...

Recuperaba la consciencia por momentos. A veces, cuando abría los ojos, veía pasar las luces de alguna farola de la carretera a toda pastilla por la ventanilla. Otras veces veía solo árboles. Y en una de las últimas ocasiones en que la rubia luchaba por mantenerse con vida, lo único que vio fue la luz del sol ya amanecido brillando en el cielo con todo su fulgor.

Lo llamaba en sueños, o quizás balbuceaba su nombre como un mantra. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura. "Dean... Dean…". Eso era todo lo que su cabeza podía repetir. Incluso tenía planeado un discurso que sabía que nunca podría darle:

" _Lo siento. Siento no habértelo contado antes. Tuve que borrarte la memoria. Era lo mejor para ti y para Sam. Solo queríamos protegeros. Pero te prometo, Dean, que eres el único Winchester al que he amado nunca. Solo tú... Siento no habértelo dicho antes"._

Un discurso que llegaba muy tarde y que ni siquiera estaba pronunciando en voz alta. Al fin, el traqueteo del coche cesó y ella volvió a notar como Dean la sacaba de nuevo del coche. Pero ya no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Solo musitaba cosas sin sentido. Las voces de Bobby, Dean y... ¿Sam? ¿Ese era Sam? ¿El pequeño Sam? Esas voces le llegaban lejanas, como a través de un cristal. Distorsionadas...

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado? - preguntó Sam a Dean mientras recogía las vendas impregnadas en sangre que había usado la rubia para taponar sus heridas aquella noche- ¿Ese bicho te hizo algo a ti? ¿Te lo cargaste? - Sam recogió todo y caminó con Dean hasta la cocina de Bobby y tiró allí todas las vendas, gasas y algodones usados- He limpiado la herida, Dean. Pero... Creo que esa no es una herida común... Si como dices, Autumn tiene sanación rápida, esta vez no es así... No está sanando... No es capaz de curarse... - hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo- Creo que se muere, Dean...

-Claro que se muere...- dijo Bobby caminando hacia ellos con un libro abierto en las manos y girándolo para que ellos pudieran leerlo- Una mordedura de hombre lobo es letal para un vampiro... -dijo con voz algo lúgubre mientras sacaba tres cervezas de la nevera- La chica se muere y.… no sé cómo salvarla, Dean...- dijo con cierto derrotismo y apartó la silla de la cocina con cierta mala leche para sentarse. Se quitó su gorra y se secó el sudor de la frente para, acto seguido volver a colocársela en la cabeza. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Dean, se puso en pie y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Eh... Chaval... No nos rendimos, ¿vale? Vamos a buscar como salvarle la vida... - dio una palmadita paternal en la mejilla de Dean y le hizo una seña a Sam con la cabeza- Vamos a buscar algo más, Sam... Y tú...- volvió a mirar a Dean. La verdad era que no iba a decirle qué hacer. Sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados delante del lecho de Autumn viendo cómo se moría. Dean no era de esos- Coge esa cerveza y ven con nosotros, anda...

 **Dean**

La situación no pintaba nada bien, pero estaban ellos tres para intentar conseguir un milagro y salvar a Autumn. No podía rendirse y no lo haría. No se le pasaba por la cabeza perder a esa mujer. Por ello mismo dio otro trago a su cerveza antes de levantarse y pasarse la mano por el cabello corto para terminar regresando al salón. Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Autumn observando como su piel estaba bañada en sudor. Sostuvo su mano con la propia y, sin importarle que le viesen los otros dos hombres, se agachó a su lado.  
\- Venga, Ricitos, tienes que aguantar... Saldrás de ésta. No puedes morirte sin llamarme idiota y cabezota... - decía a sabiendas que ella estaba de nuevo inconsciente y no le oía, o eso creía. Esa era su idea hasta que ella despertó y posó su mirada en la de él y todo su mundo dejó de girar para perderse en su mirada. Parecía que solo estaban ellos dos y que nada existía a su alrededor.  
La chispa de la vida parecía desaparecer de su mirada a cada segundo que pasaba y Dean perdía la propia con ella.  
\- Lo siento... Siento ser un capullo y no la persona que mereces... Después de todo no puedo perderte... Evangeline, no has aguantado a un testarudo como yo durante todos estos meses para acabar así... - decía apoyando su frente en la contraria, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos hombres. Ambos sorprendidos ante la visión de Dean Winchester tan rendido de esa forma con una mujer.  
\- Autumn... Te... Quiero... Y no voy a dejar que te pase nada... - continuó con la voz rota y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla que murió en los labios ajenos para ser limpiada por los labios del cazador al depositar un beso en los labios de la vampiresa.  
Quién diría que Dean Winchester se estaba declarando o que ese hombre se enamoraría. Era tan real como que Autumn se estaba muriendo. Sin embargo, el cazador giró su rostro apoyando su mejilla en la contraria para terminar por levantarse y volver a ser el hombre decidido de siempre.  
Soltó su mano para ir en busca de algo que pudiese detener un poco su declive. Le echó una mirada de advertencia a ambos hombres para que no comentasen nada y menos se burlasen de él.  
\- Bobby, ¿Tienes una aguja y un tubo? - Preguntó a sabiendas de que él sabría a que se refería. Tras señalarle un cajón de un armario de la cocina el cazador fue hasta allí y sacó ambos instrumentos más una bolsa de sangre vacía. Se sentó en la silla de la cocina y se colocó una goma por encima del codo, introdujo la aguja en su brazo con una mueca de dolor y esperó a que la bolsa estuviese medianamente llena. Cuando consideró que la vampiresa tendría bastante se acercó hasta ella a sabiendas que no le había visto sacar su propia sangre y esperando que ella no se negase a bebérsela. Alzó la bolsa que tenía en la mano, mostrándosela con una sonrisa triunfal.  
\- Mira lo que he conseguido... - dijo bajándose la manga para que no viese el pinchazo en la vena del brazo y se la acercó- Toma, bebe…

 **Autumn**

Cuando los chicos se fueron a la cocina, Autumn dejó de escuchar sus voces. Parecía que su oído vampírico se había vuelto humano. No sabía qué decían, pero aquello no pintaba nada bien. Ella podía saberlo a pesar de su lucha por mantenerse consciente. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que Mattheus ya no iría detrás de Dean. Si Autumn moría, Mattheus no tendría nada por lo que perseguir al cazador. Y ese pensamiento le alegró. Lo supiera o no, lo último que había hecho antes de morir, o muriendo, era salvar a Dean. Era poético.

Notó la mano de Dean sujetando la propia y escuchó su voz dándole ánimos. En un gesto algo dificultoso dio un leve apretón en la mano de su cazador y abrió los ojos no sin cierta dificultad. Necesitaba verle. Aunque fuera por última vez. Aunque fuera en esas circunstancias. Necesitaba ver sus ojos verdes de nuevo y llevarse ese recuerdo al infierno, al purgatorio, o donde narices se fueran los vampiros al morir. No. Lo necesitaba a él. Y allí estaba. Preocupado, temeroso, pero con ella.

Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras él hablaba, pendiente del movimiento de sus labios, haciendo suyas las palabras de Dean. Puede que no fuera justo irse de esa manera, pero la vida no era justa, y Autumn ya había vivido demasiado. Y entonces ocurrió lo que ni Bobby, ni Sam, ni siquiera la propia Autumn se esperaban.

"Te quiero" dijo él. Lo había dicho. No se lo había imaginado. Realmente lo había dicho. Entonces el sabor amargo de una mezcla de dolor y felicidad plena invadieron su garganta. Y ella solo podía llorar. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus propias mejillas mientras su labio inferior temblaba ante la impotencia de no tener fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera para decirle que lo quería. Que lo amaba quizás desde el momento en que sus ojos y los de la rubia se habían cruzado en aquel bar. Era una locura.

Sollozó suavemente antes de que Dean se inclinase sobre ella para dejar un beso en sus labios. Puede que tal vez el último. Con una dificultad hercúlea, cuando Dean posó su mejilla sobre la contraria, Autumn alzó una mano para acariciar el cabello del cazador. No quería confesarle que lo amaba aun muriéndose. No entre lágrimas. No como última confesión antes de morir. Pero necesitaba decírselo... Necesitaba...

Pero el momento pasó mientras ella pensaba y mientras hacía el esfuerzo de hablar. Dean se separó de ella soltando su mano. A cada paso que él daba, alejándose de ella, la mujer trataba de encontrarlo en el aire, volver a encontrar su mano y retenerlo contra sí. Pero era inútil. Y el precio a pagar por el esfuerzo fue un nuevo desvanecimiento. Hasta que el olor de la sangre la despertó. Abrió sus ojos y alzó la mirada hacia la sonrisa triunfal de Dean por tener aquella bolsa de sangre en sus manos. Cielos. Se moría de hambre.

El cazador tuvo que ayudarla a incorporarse y a acomodarse, colocando almohadones tras su espalda para que ella pudiera comer erguida. Era dificultoso, pero prefería estar sentada. En cuanto la sangre rozó sus labios, su hambre se hizo latente y comenzó a beber de aquel preciado líquido como si fuera lo último que hacía en la vida. Bueno, así era...

Pero a pesar de que Dean no quisiera que ella se enterara de que era su propia sangre, Autumn lo sabía. Había olido la sangre de Dean miles de veces, sabía que era suya. Pero no estaba dispuesta a quejarse. No cuando él lo estaba dando todo por ella. Pareció que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, al menos por un momento. Y quería aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Dean...? - preguntó con una mueca de dolor acomodándose en el sofá. Y cuando él se acercó a ella, la rubia sonrió- Eres idiota...- dijo con voz dolorida más con ese suave deje divertido en su voz.- Has tenido que esperar a verme morir para decirme lo que... sientes...- menudo discurso de mierda estaba dando- Pero supongo que yo soy más idiota aún... - alzó su mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar- Te quiero, Dean... -reconoció asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza antes de hacer una suave mueca de dolor- Te he querido desde... -cerró sus ojos con una mueca- Bueno, ya me entiendes... Y hay algo que tienes que saber...

En ese momento, Dean trató de que se callara, de hacerla volver a acostarse, apelando al hecho de que ya habría tiempo para hablar, pero ella se resistió.

-No. Dean... No... Tienes que saberlo... Por si... por si acaso...- dijo y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Dean. Sabía que aquello la dejaría sin fuerzas de nuevo, pero él tenía que saberlo. Cerró sus ojos y trasladó sus recuerdos a una visión que proyectó en los pensamientos de Dean. Cómo se había dedicado por entero a buscar rastro de Mattheus durante décadas. Cómo John Winchester había dado con ella. La visión de los dos chicos (Sam y Dean) en el coche mirándolos estupefactos, la pelea, el coche precipitándose al vacío, Autumn sujetando este para evitar la caída... La alianza entre John y Autumn, las aventuras que habían llevado a cabo los cuatro juntos y como Autumn empezó a quedarse a cargo de los muchachos cuando John se ausentaba por semanas. Las risas, los juegos de cartas, los macarrones con queso que hacía para ellos... Y cómo un poseído Dean trató de estrangular a Sam. La mirada de susto del pequeño cuando, esa tarde en el motel no era capaz de acercarse a su hermano y su conversación con John cuando Autumn decidió borrar la memoria de Sam y Dean y alejarse de sus vidas.

-Tenías que saberlo...

Dejó ir un suave suspiro de dolor apartando sus manos y se llevó los dedos a la sien.

-Tengo... tengo que acostarme... Estoy muy... mareada...- Dean hizo lo propio y la ayudó a volver a acomodarse en el sofá. - Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Dean... Solo queríamos protegeros... Te lo prometo... Entre... -la herida del costado comenzaba a escocerle y a impedirle hablar- auch... Entre John y yo nunca hubo nada... Eres el único Winchester al que he amado en toda mi vida...

 **Dean**

Estaba enterrado en la labor de encontrar un milagro que pudiera salvar a Autumn. Leía viejas leyendas, una tras otra. Leyendas sin sentido acerca de cómo aparecieron los hombres lobos y los vampiros. La enemistad entre ambos y lo peligroso que era una mordedura del primero hacía el segundo. Según se decía era un mecanismo de la naturaleza para equilibrar las balanzas. Siempre era así y ahora estaba pagando alguien que no se lo merecía. Ella no se merecía estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó la voz débil de la joven y dejó el libro sobre la mesa dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Bobby para ir hasta donde se encontraba la joven.  
\- Ya estoy aquí... - dijo como un idiota y acertando por completo la rubia al referirse a él de esa forma. Dejó caer un segundo la cabeza y volver a mirar a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa amarga en su rostro. Siempre era así. Prefería mostrar una sonrisa a mostrar como realmente se sentía. Nervioso, agobiado y algo malhumorado. Demasiados sentimientos entrelazados en los que sólo era capaz de reconocer esos tres.  
Cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos el cazador, como era de habitual en él, solo le dedicó una mirada intensa y acomodó su mano contra el rostro de ella, en su mejilla, tal y como había hecho la vampiresa con él. No hacía falta decirle gran cosa. Y es que él tampoco era de palabras. Hacía tiempo que ambos se querían, pero parecía ser un muro demasiado alto de escalar que hubieron de esperar hasta el momento menos oportuno y cuando solo les quedaba esa oportunidad.  
\- Venga, Autumn, tienes que descansar... Ya hablaremos... – decía, cuando ella le cortó y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas para mostrarle un torrente de imágenes que él no recordaba y tampoco reconocía. Pudo ser testigo de cómo su padre pactó con ella y salvó a su hermano y al mismísimo Dean Winchester de una muerte casi segura. De cómo veían películas juntos y todas esas imágenes hacían que sus recuerdos regresasen de nuevo a su memoria… Todos y cada uno de ellos.  
Echó una mirada fugaz a su hermano pequeño que se acomodaba contra la pared con un libro entre sus manos demasiado centrado como para darse cuenta de nada.  
\- Lo siento... - fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de incorporarse y notar el sabor amargo de la culpa en sus papilas al darse cuenta de que toda esa situación la había provocado él por no confiar en ella y por los celos ocasionados por sus miedos. ¡Qué estúpido! Y ahora lo estaba pagando la mujer a la que amaba. Tenía que solucionar aquello como pudiese. Tenía que...  
Y ahí quedaron sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Bobby y dirigió una última mirada a la mujer inconsciente en el pequeño sofá.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Bobby? - Preguntó acercándose con la mirada triste y paso ligero buscando esconder toda esa espiral de malas sensaciones.  
\- Mira esto, hijo... - dijo el hombre tendiéndole una especie de escrito en una vieja y desgastada página.  
Parecía una especie de página de un diario o quizás una carta. No estaba demasiado seguro, pero lo importante es que hablaba de un primer vampiro convertido por una bruja. Un vampiro que a su vez era un hombre lobo. De cómo ambas criaturas habían sabido mantenerse en un equilibrio en el mismo ser. No solo eso... Sino que hablaba de una especie de cura para el vampirismo y lo más importante de todo es que estaba firmado por Mattheus. El dichoso y odioso Mattheus.

Dean alzó su mirada hacía Bobby ciertamente emocionado y ambos hombres, Sam y Bobby, no tardaron en intentar darle a entender a Dean que no era seguro que fuese algo real, pero era lo único que tenían.  
\- Puede ser un timo... - se encogió de hombros - Por ahora es lo único que tenemos... - dijo Bobby.  
\- Algo es algo... Y nos hemos arriesgado por pistas menos fiables... - repuso Sam dando una palmada a Dean en el hombro y mirando a Autumn - Debes hablar con ella...

 **Autumn**

Por mucho que hace una semana le agradara dormir, aquello no era lo mismo. Pues en esos días, dormía abrazada a Dean con la seguridad de sus brazos bien afianzados a su alrededor. Escuchando el cómodo latido de su corazón, ese que tan feliz le hacía sentir. No solo feliz, si no también segura, completa... Pero aquello no era lo mismo. Los sueños que le invadían eran horribles. Y siempre se encontraba dando cuenta de todos y cada uno de sus errores.

De todos a lo largo de sus últimos ochocientos años de vida: las disputas con su padre, la paliza de muerte que los soldados le dieron, su renacimiento, la lucha por salvar a una moribunda Alice, el incendio del sótano... Todos y cada uno... Hasta llegar al momento en que discutió con Dean. Esconderle aquella verdad sobre su padre, sobre su pasado juntos, fue el mayor error que había cometido. No debió hacerlo. No debió perderlo... De una forma u otra, se lo merecía, era la ley del karma. Era el precio que debía pagar por guardar un secreto semejante. Debía perderlo a él, y con ello su propia vida.

Esas pesadillas la tenían sumida en una serie de sueños febriles. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y le hacía sufrir escalofríos a cada tanto. Por eso, cuando Dean la despertó, apenas sí sabía dónde estaba. No se había enterado en absoluto de nada de lo que Dean, Bobby y Sam habían hablado. Por eso estaba algo perdida. Dejó ir un leve quejido mientras sus ojos se abrían y enfocaba al cazador.

\- ¿Dean...? - preguntó con cierto deje somnoliento- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tranquila...- dijo él- Vamos a ponerte más cómoda, ¿vale? - dijo él apartando la manta que la tapaba y cogiéndola en brazos con el mayor cuidado del mundo. Aquello hizo pensar a Autumn que Dean se traía algo entre manos. Algo pasaba por su cabeza. No sabía porqué tenía esa sensación, pero la tenía. Si se fuese a curar pronto la habría dejado en el sofá... Pero trasladarla a una habitación propia... Eso significaba que solo quería que estuviera cómoda hasta que... llegase el final.

Así pues, mientras Dean la cargaba, ella rodeó su cuello con un brazo, recostando la cabeza en su pecho, demasiado cansada como para hacer preguntas. Dean la acomodó en un cómodo colchón, con sábanas blancas y hasta un cabecero. Dejó ir un suave suspiro mientras Dean terminaba de hacer que aquel fuera un lugar más confortable para ella, arropándola, acomodándole la almohada... Era enternecedor. Y en otro momento Autumn hubiera hecho una burla acerca del lado tierno de Dean Winchester. Pero en ese momento solo podía mirarle con el más sincero agradecimiento, por tratar de hacer que sus últimos momentos en aquel mundo fueran confortables. Pero algo en su cara no le cuadraba. Estaba pensativo.

-Dean... Dime qué es lo que pasa... Sé que algo ronda esa cabecita tuya de cazador... Vamos. Dímelo...- dijo posando su mano sobre la de él y dándole un suave apretón.

-Verás... Creo que he encontrado la solución... Una forma de curarte... De que vuelvas a estar sana...- dijo él.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó ella.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Mattheus- dijo él con cierta gravedad en sus palabras. Aquello... Aquello fue un golpe devastador para Autumn. No. No podía permitirle ir a ver a ese psicópata. Lo mataría.

-No... No pienso dejar que te vayas...- dijo ella algo alterada, asustada por la idea de perderlo aquel día. Solo ella debía morir. Y Dean le dedicó una mirada que decía algo como "No es que puedas impedírmelo...".

\- Dean, por favor... Te matará. No tienes opción ninguna. Aunque tenga esa cura en su caja fuerte, si te ve allí, te matará... El cazador la miró intensamente durante unos segundos y al final asintió.

-Vale... Me quedaré contigo... No me moveré... Te lo prometo...

-Vale...- asintió ella algo cansada girándose en la cama, hacia Dean sentado en la silla a su lado. Cogió su mano entre la suya y acomodó ambas al lado de su rostro. Y en menos de un par de minutos volvió a quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, no sentía la mano de Dean bajo la suya, así que movió su mano tratando de encontrarla en el colchón, y al no hacerlo, abrió sus ojos asustada.

\- ¡¿Dean?!- lo llamó tratando de incorporarse en la cama. Pero la herida era demasiado dolorosa y de un latigazo le impidió siquiera moverse. Profirió un quejido de dolor y volvió a llamarlo- ¿Dean...?

-Se ha ido...- dijo Bobby entrando por la puerta de la habitación- Pero ha dejado esto para ti... - dijo alzando una bolsa de sangre para que ella la viera- Hay una docena más. Te ha dejado bien provista.

\- ¿Se ha ido...? ¿A por... a por Mattheus? - preguntó notando la congoja atenazando su pecho. El silencio de Bobby mientras se sentaba a su lado y le abría la bolsa de sangre se lo dijo todo- Entonces ya no volverá...- sollozó ligeramente antes de notar un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- Lo matará...

 **Dean**

El cazador se mantuvo cerca de ella contando los segundos que transcurrían hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida. Había prometido no irse, no le quedaba mayor opción que tener que romper su promesa si quería que Autumn saliese de esa situación. Se sentía culpable por ello. Por ser un testarudo que no permitió que la rubia le mostrase lo que había sucedido. Era mejor alejarse que enfrentar sus sentimientos. Así era él. Algo que no cambiaría y con lo que tendría que vivir Autumn si lograba salir de ese atolladero. Al menos no se podría decir que el cazador no haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para salvarla. Por ello mismo, cuando Autumn volvió a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y la fiebre, soltó su mano y dejó un beso en su frente antes de levantarse y dedicarle una mirada cargada de amargura a su hermano que le esperaba en la puerta.  
\- Tranquilo, hermano, saldrá de ésta... - dijo el más joven de los dos dejando una palmada en su hombro a la par que ambos se colocaban las mochilas al hombro.  
\- Cuida de ella, Bobby - le suplicó el mayor de los hermanos a su figura paterna. Quien respondió con asentimiento de cabeza y les deseó suerte, además de pedirles que tuviesen cuidado. En su mirada, Dean, podía ver lo orgulloso que se sentía ese viejo cascarrabias y la ilusión de volver a ver a ambos hermanos juntos.

Tras salir de la casa ambos fueron hasta el Impala. Aunque, antes no se había fijado, había un buen deportivo aparcado a su lado. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que ese coche era de Sam y más conociéndole como le conocía.

Ambos sentados en el Impala de camino a la antigua mansión en la que vivió Autumn con Mattheus y el resto de su aquelarre, los hermanos no sabían por dónde comenzar a contarse todo lo que había pasado durante esos largos meses que casi suponía un año por pocos días.

\- Sam, lo siento... - Dijo el rubio intentando iniciar, no solo una conversación, si no retomar lo que tenía con su hermano pequeño.  
\- No fui un buen hermano al irme y decirte lo que te dije... Estaba cabreado por la muerte de papá y tú apenas hablabas conmigo... Intentaba cuidar de ti y no fue la forma adecuada... - Continuó el mayor hasta que fue parado por el pequeño en pleno discurso.  
\- No fue culpa tuya... Ambos fuimos unos capullos... No supimos cómo afrontar la pérdida de papá... - Respondió el joven con esa actitud tan comprensiva que valía por ambos.  
\- Sam, sabes que si no me disculpo ahora... No lo haré... - cortó Dean al pequeño desviando su mirada de la carretera para observar a su hermano. Ahora podía verle un hombre y no un niño que dependía de él como siempre había creído - Has crecido... - Terminó de decir - Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y un largo camino... - terminó diciendo el rubio echando una mirada a la hilera de árboles que pasaban sin descanso por al lado del Impala.

Era cierto que ambos tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Y así fue el resto del camino. Sam le explicó a Dean todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces; continuó con la caza por su cuenta y en ciertas ocasiones con otros cazadores. Aunque siempre terminaba yéndose por su lado. Se sentía cómodo cazando solo, también reconoció que echaba de menos cuando ambos estaban juntos. E incluso que se sentía culpable por no haber aprovechado el tiempo con su padre de otra forma en vez de estar siempre discutiendo.  
Algo a lo que Dean respondió con sus típicas bromas amargas y le tocó el turno de explicar qué hacía con un vampiro. Por una vez se sinceró. Contó todas sus dudas respecto a esa especie de relación. Las veces que lo habían dejado y todas las cacerías que habían llevado a cabo. También le puso al día con lo referente a quién era Autumn y su forma de alimentarse. No se dejó nada en el tintero, y por último le habló de Mattheus y cómo estuvo a punto de perder la vida pero que gracias a las habilidades de Autumn sobrevivió.

\- Creo que eso es todo... Sam, la quiero y sé que seguramente papá no aprobaría lo que tengo con ella... Pero es así... Y no soy capaz de mantenerme lejos de ella... - Confesó sintiendo la mano de su hermano en el hombro mientras apagaba el motor frente a la casa de Mattheus.  
\- Estoy seguro de que papá y yo estamos igual de orgullosos... Nunca se elige de quién se enamora uno... Y creo que ella es un buen partido para ti... No sé, hermano, pero pareces hasta maduro... - terminó de decir el benjamín saliendo a la par con Dean del Impala.

Ya fuera del coche, los dos fueron hasta el maletero en el que cogieron un par de pistolas con munición de madera que Sam se había encargado de fabricar. Frascos de verbena y un par de dagas. Era lo necesario para poder acabar con un vampiro, o con un vampiro normal. Ambos rezaban por no tener que cruzarse con él y que las cosas, por una vez, fuesen sencillas; encontrar la caja fuerte y conseguir la cura. Solo por esa vez...

Con la precaución que caracterizaba a los Winchester echaron un vistazo por el exterior de la mansión antes de abrir la puerta principal. Iban uno junto al otro para poder tener cubiertos todos los ángulos visibles y para sorpresa de Dean parecía que alguien volvía a habitar en la casa.  
\- Sam, hay alguien aquí... Mira... - Señaló el salón donde hacía meses hubo una batalla memorable de ser contada.  
\- Está todo en perfectas condiciones... - Señaló el mayor quien le había contado lo sucedido en esa casa a su hermano.

\- Busquemos la cura y larguémonos de aquí... - afirmó el pequeño justo cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó con los cuadros. Seguía igual que la última vez. Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó el pecho de Dean al ver a Autumn. A su preciada Autumn que estaba luchando cada minuto por mantenerse viva retratada en aquel cuadro.  
Su mente estaba en ello cuando pareció que una bombilla, como en los dibujos animados, se iluminaba haciéndole creer que no habría mejor sitio que esconder una caja fuerte que tras ese cuadro "familiar".  
\- Sam, échame una mano... - pidió el mayor de los hermanos para quitar el cuadro y, tras dejarlo con cuidado sobre el gran escritorio de madera, encontrarse con la puerta de una caja fuerte de casi las mismas dimensiones que el cuadro.

No tardaron en conseguir abrir la caja fuerte y tener ante ellos una especie de compartimento dividido por estantes. La curiosidad estaba matando a Dean, pero sabían que cuanto más tiempo pasasen allí, más posible era tener una visita poco agradable. Por ello mismo, Dean cogió un pequeño cofre tallado en madera y lo abrió para encontrar lo que sería un futuro junto a Autumn. No sé trataba de la cura al mordisco del hombre lobo, pero sí al vampirismo. La caja reposaba en sus manos cuando el resonar de unos pasos se comenzaban a escuchar y Sam le pedía rapidez. No lo pensó, guardó el frasco en su bolsillo interno y volvió a cerrar la caja fuerte para apuntar con su arma a la puerta que tenían frente a ellos y por donde esperaban la aparición de Mattheus.

 **Mattheus**

Después del paso de Autumn y aquel estúpido cazador metomentodo por su casa todo había quedado lleno de sangre, de destrozos y de completo caos. Su gente, su ejército había quedado reducido a poco más que la nada. Malditos fueran. Los dos. En cuanto pudiera ponerles la mano encima, los destriparía. A los dos. Primero a él. Lo destriparía y lo destrozaría miembro a miembro. Para que Autumn lo viera y sufriera la mitad de lo que él había sentido cuando ella se largó, y de paso llevándose al infierno todo lo que él había construido allí. Literalmente el sótano de aquella casa se convirtió en un infierno cuando ella quemó el lugar para que no volviera a "esclavizar", según ella, a ningún humano más. Y luego la mataría a ella. Lenta y cruelmente... Porque solo él tenía derecho a matar a esa mujer...

Desde que esos dos pasaran por allí, Mattheus había tenido que emplearse a fondo para esconder los cadáveres y limpiar aquello. No es que él se hubiera dedicado a fregar los suelos, pero se había asegurado de que hubiera gente que lo hiciera por él. Gente que no recordaría luego haberlo hecho... Y para que no volvieran a atreverse a pasar por allí, el vampiro había decidido convertir aquella vieja casa de nuevo en su bastión. Pero esta vez lo fortificaría.

Aquel día, sus chicos habían salido de caza, y él andaba disfrutando por un momento del aire puro y fresco. Aquellos bosques... Le recordaban demasiado a una época pasada. A personas a las que una vez quiso de verdad... Sus padres. Le recordaba a las carreras como lobo que él y su padre se echaban el uno al otro...

Esa era la razón de que Mattheus no estuviera en casa en un primer momento cuando Dean y Sam fueron hasta allí. Pero captó su olor. Lo reconocería a kilómetros. Pero esta vez no lo acompañaba la rubia. No reconocía la esencia dulce y suave de su ex amante. No. Este olor era humano, masculino. Olor a muerte. Otro asqueroso cazador. Eso le hizo dedicar un mohín de asco con su labio superior. Así que volvió hasta la casa dispuesto a quitarse de encima a esos dos asquerosos. Pero lo que olió en Dean, incluso antes de entrar por la puerta de la casa, no era ese carácter altivo que la última vez pareció mostrar... Esta vez olía desesperación. ¿Qué coño pasaba allí?

Paseó lentamente por el suelo enmaderado de la mansión dejando que el sonido de sus pasos los avisara de su presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica incluso antes de que ellos se giraran enarbolando sus burdas armas mundanas.

-Dean Winchester y su... -miró a Sam y se encogió de hombros como si le importase un pimiento su presencia- Me da igual quien seas... -volvió a mirar a Dean ladeando ligeramente su cabeza- ¿A qué debo el placer e tu presencia? ¿Vienes a matar a más amigos de tu novia? - preguntó sabiendo que había metido el dedo en la llaga y que matar a cada uno de los vampiros que había habido en aquella casa había sido un duro golpe para la rubia. Que lo había hecho por Dean y que de una forma u otra aquello sería imperdonable…

Pero entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Dean. Lejos de la máscara de tío duro, realmente Dean Winchester estaba desesperado. Podía oler la sangre de Autumn en su ropa incluso antes de verla impregnando la camisa del cazador. Y entonces la máscara satírica del rostro del vampiro cambió.

\- ¿Qué coño le has hecho? - preguntó con rabia notando como su mandíbula se tensaba. Quería matar a esa rubia entrometida. Sí. Ese era el punto. Quería matarla. Él. Y solo él. Nadie más que Mattheus Bourgeois podía matar a Evangeline Rosemont, Autumn. Avanzó a velocidad vampírica hasta Dean y lo sujetó por las solapas de la cazadora de cuero con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

Sam se abalanzó sobre Mattheus en un intento por defender a su hermano, pero el vampiro lo apartó de un empujón tirándolo contra el suelo, a unos cuatro metros de ellos. Y de nuevo, su mirada furiosa volvió a dirigirse a Dean.

 **Autumn**

-No lo creo...- dijo Bobby sacudiendo su cabeza tendiéndole la bolsa de sangre. Autumn se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trató de incorporarse lentamente para coger la bolsa de sangre y beber.

\- Dean Winchester y su hermano son los tíos más duros que conozco. Nadie tiene más pelotas que ellos. Creo que incluso son más duros que su padre...

Ante la mención a John, Autumn alzó la mirada mientras dejaba limpia aquella bolsa de sangre. Sabía que John había hablado con Bobby acerca de ella en aquella época. Bobby sabía de Autumn desde mucho antes de que Dean le hablara de ella.

-Dean es un luchador nato y se emplea a fondo si es por alguien que le importa...- dijo dedicándole una larga mirada significativa- Da la vida, si es preciso, por las personas que quiere. Por su familia... - dijo con cierta gravedad y Autumn frunció el ceño sin saber bien por donde quería ir a parar. -Te considera su familia, Autumn... Nosotros tenemos un dicho: la familia no termina con la sangre... Cuidamos unos de otros... Siempre lo hemos hecho- asintió- Pero hay algo que quiero que entiendas... Sam es SU familia... Llegado el momento lo elegirá a él...

Aquellas palabras fueron como una puñalada con una estaca en el corazón de Autumn que, trató de no dejar traslucir nada, pero en su estado no podía controlar demasiado sus emociones. Presionó sus labios notando como de nuevo una lágrima quería escapar de sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres...? Él... Él me ha dicho que me quiere... Lo ha admitido... Lo has oído... Después de un año...- dijo con su voz algo tomada por la pena y el dolor que sentía al imaginarse que Dean la abandonaría de forma definitiva. Que no volvería a luchar por ella, que no la elegiría. Era muy egoísta pensar así.

-Sí. Lo he oído. - asintió- Pero esos chicos se han criado juntos. Son hermanos de una forma que nadie sería capaz de entender... Dean y Sam han pasado por esto varias veces. Han pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero siempre se encuentran y se van. Juntos. Solos. No hay sitio en ese Chevrolet Impala para nadie más... Así que... por el bien de Dean... Te pido que, si él decide irse, no le busques. No le retengas. Si ha de elegirte, que sea por sí mismo. Si te elige todo estará bien... Pero si no lo hace, prométeme que desaparecerás de su vida.

Llegados a este punto de la conversación, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de la rubia que cerró sus párpados tratando de retenerlas. Pero al final asintió. No podía retener a Dean consigo. No podría hacerle eso. Dolería dejarse irse. Pero ella no era una persona egoísta dispuesta a retener a la gente a su lado a toda costa. Ella no era Mattheus. Amaba a Dean. Estaba enamorada de él desde que había apartado su cabello tras subirle la cremallera del vestido la noche de "la hora D". Ahora lo sabía. Pero si Dean decidía dejarla, ella no se interpondría entre la persona a la que amaba y su hermano.

-No lo haré...- dijo con un doloroso hilo de voz abriendo al final sus ojos azules- Si Dean escoge a Sam, lo dejaré marchar... Lo prometo...- musitó.

-Bien...- asintió Bobby dejando una cariñosa palmadita en la pierna de ella antes de levantarse de la silla- Ahora, será mejor que descanses... Volverán pronto... Ya lo verás... La rubia le tendió a Bobby la bolsa de sangre vacía y lo miró largamente a sus viejos ojos.

-Prométeme tú una cosa, Bobby... Si Dean elige a Sam, si se va... Prométeme que tú cuidarás de él por mí. Que velarás por él hasta tu último aliento igual que yo hago por él. Igual que lo hace él por mi... Por favor...- dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta. Y no esperaba menos, Singer asintió con la cabeza arrugando la bolsa vacía entre sus manos.

-Es como un hijo para mí. Jamás dejaría que nada le pudiera ocurrir...

 **Dean**

La rabia, desesperación e irá corrían por las venas del cazador como su propia sangre. Sentía su corazón latir con furia contenida. Un caballo galopando hacia la misma libertad. Demasiados sentimientos contenidos que apresaba al tragar saliva, al contener una lágrima rebelde que sería la prueba de cómo de destrozado estaba el cazador. De la desesperación que se escapa por cada uno de sus poros y de la que pudo ser testigo el vampiro que con rabia le preguntaba.  
Y una nueva punzada de culpabilidad le atacaba con más fuerza que la que el vampiro ponía en sujetarle.  
\- La... Ha... Mordido... Un... Hombre... Lobo... Yo la eché de mi lado y... Ella... Ella se muere... - Respondió sin ni siquiera hacer nada por defenderse.  
\- Necesito encontrar una cura para ella y creo que estoy frente a la persona que me la puede dar... Me encantaría matarte ahora mismo, pero te necesito para salvar a Autumn... - dijo conteniendo ese impulso de cazador que le obligaba a matar cualquier bicho sobrenatural, y con plena sinceridad. No le importaba el precio a pagar con tal de conseguir que Autumn saliese con vida.

 **Mattheus**

Al ver que el cazador no hacía amago por defenderse siquiera, de repente Mattheus perdió todo interés por destrozarlo. Bueno, quizás no por completo. Pero lo que sí lo hizo soltarle como si quemase fueron sus palabras.

\- ¿La echaste de tu lado? ¿La dejaste sola? - irónicamente Mattheus se indignaba ante aquellas palabras cuando él mismo había echado a la rubia de su vida tantos siglos atrás. Así era Mattheus. Incoherente en muchos aspectos. Y le enrabietaba saber que aquel cazador que se consideraba superior a él había cometido el mismo estúpido error que el vampiro hubo cometido tantos años atrás: apartar a Autumn de su lado.

Salvo que cuando Autumn se alejó de su vida siempre estuvo a salvo... Siempre... Y ahora ella... "Ella se muere..." había dicho Winchester.

\- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? - le espetó el vampiro- ¿Es que solo tienes serrín en esa cabeza tuya? - y entonces rodó sus ojos de forma irónica- Qué pregunta más absurda...

Le echó una mirada a Sam que ya se había vuelto a poner de pie tras el empujón que Mattheus le había propinado y que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, antes de mirar a su hermano de forma algo nerviosa.

-Te daré lo que quieres, Winchester... Pero solo te diré dos cosas... - dijo con toda parsimonia, como si el tiempo no jugase en contra de Autumn- La primera es que te mereces que ella muriera. Pero no va a morir por tu culpa. Ella no se lo merece... Y la segunda es... que me cobraré este favor cuando a mí me dé la gana... ¿Podrás vivir con ello? ¿Con mi sombra erizando los pelos de tu cogote día tras día preguntándote cuando volveré a aparecer en tu vida...? - preguntó ladeando una sonrisa macabra.

 **Dean**

Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños conteniendo la rabia que por su cuerpo corría como la sangre. Le hacía mantenerse en pie y no derrumbarse sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra. Que Autumn no aguantaría demasiado tiempo en esas circunstancias, y todo por su culpa. Una vez más la culpabilidad volvió a él.  
Se mantenía quieto con la mandíbula también en tensión, su ceño fruncido y su mirada atravesando la contraria. Evitando cualquier reproche o insulto hacía su persona. Algo que únicamente le molestaba por el hecho de ese tiempo preciado y tan valioso que se evaporaba a cada palabra que de los labios ajenos salían. Notando en su piel esa gota de frío que se perdía en el surco de su rostro al igual que los segundos de vida de Autumn. Cuánto se arrepentía de su decisión, de no escuchar las palabras de ella, de no acoger su cuerpo entre sus brazos y creer sus explicaciones... Cuántos momentos serían robados si no llegaba a tiempo. Si sus esperanzas fallecían con esa mujer. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Cómo seguir adelante? ¿Cómo afrontaría el día a día? ¿Cómo dormiría por las noches sin su dulce aroma, su presencia, y sabiendo que todo fue culpa suya? Preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente y a las que sabía que tenía respuesta; Sam le ayudaría. Y, sin embargo, se negaba a esa posibilidad. Rechazaba una vida sin esa mujer que le daba armonía, risas, buenos momentos, confesiones, intimidad... Y un sin fin de momentos que no era capaz de contar.

Nada de eso importaba si podía salvarla, si conseguía esa cura al precio que fuese necesario. No le importaba que ese hombre (Si se le podía denominar de esa manera) fuese su sombra los próximos años. Si fallecía a manos de él, o si le hacía la vida imposible. Ninguna posibilidad podía ser peor que perder a la única mujer que ocupaba su corazón.  
Por ello mismo, asintió y su voz sonó con rotundidad en un "Sí" que llenó la habitación. Un "Sí" que le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca y sentir un escalofrío que revolvió sus entrañas. Estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, y no tenía mayor relevancia con tal de que Autumn, su Autumn, volviese a sonreírle con esa luminosidad con la que lo hacía. Por volver a deslizar sus dedos por su cabello ondulado, perderse en el mar de su mirada, y en la suavidad de su piel, cobijarse en su interior y amar cada uno de los poros de su piel.

 **Mattheus**

La sonrisa macabra del milenario vampiro se enmarcó aún más gracias a la cruel mirada acerada que Mattheus dirigió al cazador. Estaba tan loco de amor por la rubia que acababa de firmar, sin saberlo, la sentencia de muerte de aquello por lo que tanto le estaba costando luchar... Pues Mattheus nunca dejaba nada al azar. Nunca. Era tan cruel que atacaría a Dean donde más pudiera dolerle. Y puede que eso le llevase mucho tiempo, pero siempre se cobraba el favor. Siempre se salía con la suya. Mas escondió todos esos pensamientos en esa tétrica máscara que había implantado como rostro para aquel momento.

Sacó una botellita plateada que puso, abierta en la mano de Dean y con el propio machete del cazador y sin apartar su fiera mirada de él se rajó la mano de parte a parte dejando la sangre brotar. Cerró la mano en un puño y dejó que cada gota cayera en el recipiente de plata que el cazador sujetaba en una de sus manos. Y solo apartó la mano cuando la herida sanó sola gracias a la naturaleza vampírica de Mattheus. Le devolvió el machete y cerró la botellita.

-Con eso tendrá más que suficiente... Disfruta de ella... Mientras puedas…- dijo dando una palmadita en la mejilla de Dean, de forma que enmarcaba su clara superioridad sobre él. - Ahora corre...- dijo realizando un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la puerta- Estimo que tienes cinco horas de viaje y no sé si ella tiene tanto tiempo...

¿Que como sabía Mattheus de dónde venía Dean? Bueno... Digamos que sus ojos estaban en todas partes...

-Un placer...- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mirando a Sam- Cuida de que llegue sano y salvo a salvar a su princesa... No queremos perdernos el maravilloso reencuentro...- dijo con una risa sarcástica mientras los dos cazadores pasaban por delante de él en dirección a la puerta sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

-De nada...- canturreó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que pudieran escucharle mientras se alejaban- Vuelve pronto... Adoro tus visitas, Winchester... - y se quedó allí en mitad del salón dedicándole una sonrisa tétrica al cuadro que aquellos dos entrometidos habían movido para descubrir la caja fuerte.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo cuando, en un movimiento vampírico se acercó hasta su caja fuerte para abrirla. Observó qué vial se había llevado Dean y esa sonrisa que Mattheus portaba en su rostro se ensanchó de manera espeluznante. Ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso. Pero habría que tener paciencia- No has jugado demasiado bien tus cartas, cazador...- negó con su cabeza y se alejó del salón con paso tranquilo, casi se podría decir que contento.

Al fin los tendría donde quería... Con el tiempo...

 **Dean**

Nada de lo que el vampiro soltase por su viperina boca podría causar más daño en él del que ya portaba sobre sus hombros al saber que todo aquel problema lo había causado su cabezonería. Una y otra vez se repetía en él esa maldita sensación que no le daba ni un segundo de respiro. Ni un solo segundo en el que la mujer que amaba se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. En que cada uno de sus músculos se retorcía en un dolor sin cesar. Un dolor compartido por el cazador al saber que su estado lo había provocado él. Que jamás se perdonaría lo qué había ocurrido. Como sus entrañas se retorcían al igual que su pareja, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en la cama. Como todo su ser le empujaba a pisar el acelerador hasta que la aguja de velocidad llegase al tope, hasta que sus nudillos doliesen por la rabia que le recorría y que desfogaba al apretar ese volante como deseaba estrangular al vampiro que habían dejado en esa vieja mansión que un día fue el hogar de su amada. Su ceño fruncido y la mirada de preocupación de Sam le observaban desde el asiento del copiloto. Como su voz sonaba como un lejano eco en su mente. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en llegar cuanto antes al lado de la rubia y solucionar todo aquello. Volver a tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, acunarla y proteger a esa mujer del mundo entero, hasta de si mismo.

\- Dean... Dean... Dean... - Escuchaba en la lejanía como si de un viejo recuerdo se tratase. Un toque en su hombro y volvió a estar consciente de lo que sucedía. De su hermano mirándole con inmensa preocupación y con su rostro compungido como el mismísimo Dean Winchester que tenía el tiempo en su contra.

\- Voy a llamar a Bobby... Si no sabemos nada es que ella sigue viva. Dean, no pierdas la esperanza y menos ahora que tenemos la cura. Hermano, lo solucionaremos como siempre... - Decía el pequeño de los Winchester buscando animar al mayor y darle apoyo en un momento como aquel. Todo esto lo decía mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y pulsaba la tecla de marcación rápida para llamar a Bobby.

En ese instante toda su atención pasaba de la carretera hacía Sam que esperaba a que la voz de Bobby sonase al otro lado. Buscaba en sus facciones cualquier pista de la situación en la que se hallaba Autumn.

\- Bobby, tenemos la cura... Y ya vamos para allá. Haz que aguante... Estamos de camino. Solo unas pocas horas más... - Informaba el pequeño a su padre postizo desde el Impala. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que no perdía detalle de los gestos y las palabras, de la forma de hablar de Sam. No pudo escuchar lo que al otro lado decía Bobby y la información que le daba sobre el estado de la vampiresa. Solo se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando su hermano cortó la llamada y miró a Dean.

\- Está mal. No te voy a engañar, pero confío en que llegaremos a tiempo... - dijo el pequeño intentando dar algo de esperanza a Dean que le miraba con desolación.

No se atrevió a responder. Solo a volver a apretar el volante y escuchar el cuero bajo sus manos e intentar pisar más afondo el pedal del acelerador. Algo imposible.

Una hora en silencio y su hermano se atrevió a volver a dirigirle la palabra al rubio en una especie de broma que rompiese el silencio y esa sensación pesada que se mantenía en el ambiente.  
\- Al final lo conseguiste... - dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y a lo que Dean respondió alzando las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería - Lograste cumplir tus sueños de acostarte con la niñera... - un comentario que le hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa y soltar todo ese aire que presionaba su pecho.

\- En serio... ¿Acaso pensabas que no sabía que hasta tenías una película de porno? ¿Cómo era el título "Alguien penetró en el nido de la niñera"? - decía su hermano con un tono completamente humorístico e intentando darle algo de humor a la situación.  
\- Sam... Basta. Y era "El nido de la niñera" - Respondió siguiendo la carcajada que explotó de su hermano.

Unas bromas más y el ambiente se volvió de nuevo serio y una conversación fraternal se inició entre ambos.

\- Cuando ella se encuentre bien podríamos cazar juntos... Estoy seguro de que os llevareis bien. Eso sí, en habitaciones separadas. No querría que te tocases al escuchar a Autumn... - Le tomó el pelo a su hermano que asintió sin problemas con una sonrisa en su rostro dibujada. Pero los planes del pequeño no eran esos. Sabía que no había lugar en ese Impala para él. Que las cosas habían cambiado y que no deseaba perturbar su relación con Autumn después de tanto tiempo. Estaba a gusto cazando solo y no deseaba ser el "sujeta velas de ambos".

Más de cinco horas de trayecto y estaban aparcando de cualquier forma en ese descampado que era el desguace de Bobby. No tardó en salir corriendo y llegar hasta la casa en menos de dos zancadas. No le hizo falta abrir la puerta, pues el sonido del motor del Impala había sido suficiente para poner en aviso a Bobby de la llegada de ambos hermanos.

\- Rápido, Dean... - dijo el cascarrabias del mayor de los tres mientras Dean se adentraba en la casa a largas zancadas hasta llegar a la cama de Autumn. Se sentó con cuidado observando como permanecía dormida entre pesadillas y sudores fríos. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora y sacó el frasco que sería la cura de la joven. Todo antes de despertar a la mujer que yacía en la cama.  
\- Cariño... - Murmuró con todo el amor del mundo y acariciando su mano con la que tenía libre. Quería despertar a la joven de forma suave para no sobresaltarla. Aunque no podía negar que fue algo brusco sin darse cuenta. El tiempo apremiaba y debía tomarse la sangre de Mattheus. Algo que no le agradaba pero que no tenía otra opción.  
Estaba muerto de nervios, su mano temblaba suavemente y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro ante el miedo de que ella no volviese a despertarse. A que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde. Que hubiese fallado y la perdiese. No, no podía ser. Tenía que despertar. Debía despertar.  
\- ¡Autumn! Cariño, estoy aquí... Y tengo la cura... Estoy aquí, por favor, despierta, mi vida. Vuelve a congelarme una vez más con tu mirada... Vuelve a robarme el aliento con una sonrisa... Cariño... Vuelve a darme la vida con una palabra tuya...

 **Autumn**

Los segundos pasaban como horas para la vampira. No estaba dormida. No descansaba. Estaba sumida en una ligera fiebre que perlaba su frente en sudor. Estaba sumida en una pesadilla tras otra. En temblores que hacían estremecer su cuerpo. En una incomodidad que, a cada hora que pasaba, era más difícil de solucionar.

Las palabras de Bobby resonaban en su cabeza todavía. Incluso horas después de que él hubiera abandonado la habitación. La voz masculina martilleaba su cabeza. Dean se iría. Elegiría a Sam. Siempre lo había hecho. Autumn era testigo de ello, incluso cuando eran pequeños, el mayor de los hermanos había mostrado esa clara intención de cuidar de Sam hasta la muerte si era preciso. La rubia no se interpondría entre Sam y Dean, tal y como le había prometido a Bobby. Incluso en su cabeza febril se barajaba la posibilidad de, si se curaba, y salía de esa situación con vida, irse de allí en silencio, por la noche. Y así no obligar a Dean a elegir. Sería más fácil para los dos. Era también fácil de decirlo o pensarlo, pero tan difícil de hacer realidad. Dolería dejarlo atrás.

Aún descansaba con ella la sensación de vacío que se le había quedado en el momento en que él le dijo que se fuera de aquella habitación de hotel que compartían. Todo por haber querido ahorrarle un episodio doloroso de su vida y de la de Sam. No debía haber entrado en la vida de Dean cuando se encontraron en aquel bar. Debía haberle ignorado o... ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo que Autumn no sabía es que ni ella ni Dean habían tenido otra opción aquella noche. El destino había decidido por ellos.

Bobby entró en la habitación un par de veces más. La primera para solamente darle una bolsa de sangre y tratar así de que su organismo no se parase. La rubia solo se despertó para vaciar la bolsa de plástico e introducir el líquido carmesí en su garganta, y volvió a caer en aquella pesadumbre febril. No supo cuántas horas pasaron tras aquello, pero la voz de Bobby volvió a llamarla. Ella dejó escapar un ligero y débil sonido antes de abrir sus ojos de manera dificultosa.

-Eh... Niña. Despierta...- le decía Bobby sacudiendo el teléfono delante de ella. No fue capaz de articular palabra. Solo miró al cazador de forma interrogante. -Acaba de llamar Sam. Ya tienen tu cura… Vienen hacia aquí... Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz masculina se distorsionó en los oídos de Autumn y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, cayendo a un lado la cabeza de la rubia. Bobby abrió los ojos con un gesto asustado al ver cómo ella perdía el sentido. No podía perder a la mujer. No en ese momento. No cuando había aguantado tanto tiempo. No cuando Dean estaba a punto de llegar. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina para empapar un paño en agua fría y para coger otra bolsa de sangre de la reserva que Dean y Sam habían traído horas atrás. -Vamos, chica... Tienes que aguantar- decía Bobby presionando suavemente el paño por la frente de Autumn- Dean está a punto de llegar... - dejó el paño sobre la frente de ella tratando de aliviar su fiebre antes de abrir una bolsa de sangre y pasarla bajo la nariz de ella tratando de despertarla. Pero no reaccionaba…

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó con frustración dejando la bolsa de sangre sobre la mesilla. - Piensa Bobby... Piensa... -se decía a si mismo con impaciencia. ¿Cómo podía despertar a una vampira? La respuesta era más que evidente. Sangre. Sí. Pero sangre fresca. Caliente. -Vale...- asintió y sacó una navaja del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta- Espero que Dean me invite a un par de cervezas por esto.

Presionó la navaja contra la palma de su mano y la deslizó por esta con cuidado dejando la sangre brotar. Cuando el líquido resbaló por su piel arrimó la mano a la nariz de la muchacha. Y fue casi un milagro. Las aletas de la nariz de la muchacha se movieron olisqueando la sangre caliente, y sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente.

-Tápate eso...- musitó ella. Bobby sonrió ligeramente y taponó la herida enrollando un pañuelo alrededor de su mano.

-No puedes morir ahora, niña. Dean está en camino. Va a salvarte, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo, apretando su mano con la otra suya, la que no estaba vendada. - En unas horas todo esto será un recuerdo...

\- ¿Está vivo...? musitó suavemente, pero con una sonrisa brotando en sus labios.

-Sí... Los dos lo están. Y tienen tu cura... Aguanta, ¿de acuerdo?

Estiró su mano para recuperar la bolsa de sangre que había abierto para ella y la posó en su mano.

-Vamos... Bebe...

Unas horas más tarde, Autumn había vuelto a caer en aquella fiebre. Y es que el tiempo de la vampira se agotaba. Caía poco a poco como granos en un reloj de arena. Y cada grano sonaba como un auténtico golpe de gong. Por esa razón, a la muchacha le costó recobrar el conocimiento cuando Dean acudió a su encuentro. Desde que él posó su mano sobre la de ella, la muchacha comenzó a volver a la realidad. Por eso, aunque sus ojos no se abrieron, la voz de Dean le llegó alta y clara. Y una ligera sonrisa cansada y febril se formó en sus labios. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, abrió sus ojos y centró sus iris azules en los verdosos de Dean. En el miedo que él sentía y destilaba por cada uno de sus poros. En esa gota de sudor que resbalaba por su rostro y en la suave sonrisa de alivio que se formó en los labios del hombre cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

-Hola...- sonrió ella suavemente pudiendo decir con un simple hilo de voz. - Estás bien...- dijo con incredulidad notando una lágrima de alegría resbalar por su mejilla. Una lágrima provocada por la inestabilidad de Autumn en aquel momento. Con sumo esfuerzo alzó la otra mano y la posó en la mejilla de Dean, su Dean, acariciando su piel y disfrutando del calor que él emanaba.

-Sí... Estoy bien- asintió él a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza- Y tú lo estarás en un minuto. Ya lo verás...

A ella, en aquel momento, le dio igual poder curarse o no. Él estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero Mattheus no lo había matado. Y aquello era casi como un milagro. Ni siquiera se planteó que Dean hubiera accedido a uno de los macabros tratos del sádico vampiro. El cazador abrió la botellita plateada y llevó su otra mano a la nuca de ella tratando de incorporarla con cuidado. Aproximó el recipiente a los labios de ella, y así la vampira retiró la mano del rostro de Dean y sujetó débilmente el recipiente. Dando gracias a la vez de que Dean no la soltase pues de otra forma habría resbalado de entre sus dedos. Poco a poco la sangre entró en el organismo de la vampira. Salvo que esta vez en lugar de calmar su sed de forma breve comenzó a llenar su cuerpo de un calor sanador. Empezó a sentir un suave escozor en su abdomen, allí donde la herida abierta provocada por el mordisco del hombre lobo empezaba a curarse. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, una mezcla uniforme entre la incomodidad y el alivio. Incomodidad por la forma en que la sangre de Mattheus hacía efecto, pero alivio al mismo tiempo pues ya no sentía fiebre. Las voces y las imágenes ya no se distorsionaban. Dean la recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada. Y seguramente fue testigo del cambio que se llevó a cabo en Autumn. Ya no sudaba. Sus labios ya no estaban cortados. Su piel no estaba ligeramente cuarteada. Incluso podría llegarse a pensar que un ligero rubor llenaba sus mejillas. Ella permaneció tumbada unos instantes dejando sanar a su organismo. Respiraba profundamente tratando de evadirse del escozor en su piel allí donde esta estaba sanando. Se sentía aliviada por tener la oportunidad de seguir "viva" un día más. Aliviada por dejar de sentir esa fiebre que la había mantenido en cama las últimas horas. Y agradecida. Agradecida de que Dean no se diese nunca por vencido, maldito cabezota. Agradecida de que estuviese con vida con ella en aquel momento. Agradecida de que él hubiese buscado ayuda para ella cuando la encontró en el parking.

Y así, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza y notando su cuerpo fuerte de nuevo, si bien no tanto como debía ser, podía mover de nuevo sus extremidades, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se incorporó en el colchón. Dean trató de detenerla alegando cosas como que "ya habría tiempo", que "tenía que descansar", que "debía recuperar fuerzas". Pero a ella le dio igual. Necesitaba hacer aquello. Lo necesitaba. Y luego descansaría. Y también, después, se daría una buena ducha...

-No... Déjame... Necesito...- dijo antes de sujetar el rostro de Dean entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos. -...esto... - y sin mediar ni una sola palabra más rodeó el cuello del cazador con sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los de él en un beso cargado de cariño, amor, agradecimiento, alivio... Todas esas cosas que no se podían expresar con palabras. Sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Dean, se movían a sus mejillas, a sus hombros... Con la misma lentitud que imprimía en aquel beso.

 **Dean**

No le permitió decir ni una sola palabra que convenciese a la vampiresa a que volviese a recostarse y descansase. No tuvo tiempo de poder recuperar el aliento y la sensación de alivio se instalase en él por completo, que esa carga que sostenía sobre los hombros se evaporase, antes de sentir los labios de ella fusionarse con los propios en un beso que decía más que mil palabras en una retahíla sin aliento. Bastó ese gesto para comprender lo que ella deseaba explicar sin palabras. Y él no sería quien para negárselo. Más bien, correspondió a su beso en un modo de disculpa por la situación creada, por todo el dolor y pesar que ella había sufrido. por casi perder a la mujer que amaba por una estupidez. Demasiadas sensaciones tenía que mostrarle que casi se quedó sin oxígeno al no separarse de ella, al no permitir que sus labios se distanciasen de los contrarios. Al sostener la cabeza de la vampiresa junto a la suya. Y cuando ya le fue inevitable tener que volver a tomar una bocanada de aire que le devolviese a la realidad, entonces sus ojos se abrieron para perderse en la inmensidad de los contrarios. En ese océano que despertaba mil y una sensaciones que le hacían volar sin alas. Tocar el mismísimo cielo con solo una mirada, una sonrisa de esa joven que le daba la vida y se la quitaba con la misma facilidad que uno respira. La tenía de vuelta, sana y salva. Entre sus brazos y con esa impoluta sonrisa suya.

\- No eres la única que lo necesitaba... Lo siento tanto... - dijo el cazador apoyando su frente en la contraria y antes de escuchar un débil carraspeo que sabía de quién provenía. Justo antes de que la voz de Bobby sonase en el quicio de la puerta.

\- Siento romper vuestro momento de romanticismo que casi me hace tener arcadas... Me alegra saber que te repondrás y que, una vez más, mis chicos han conseguido lo que se proponían... Ahora creo que ambos deberíais descansar... Hasta yo necesito una cabezada de treinta y seis horas... - bromeó el mayor de los hombres alzando la mano a modo de despedida y soltando un leonino bostezo antes de dirigirse a echar una cabezada por lo que Dean entendió. El cazador se levantó de la cama de Autumn dedicándole una última mirada a la vampiresa a modo de "Ahora vuelvo" y se acercó hasta su hermano dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro para que le siguiese, y éste dedicarle un leve movimiento de cabeza a la rubia que daba a entender que se alegraba que estuviese sana, antes de caminar junto a Dean hasta el pasillo donde ambos hermanos gozasen de cierta intimidad.

\- Gracias, Sam, no hubiese logrado esto sin ti... - Confesó el rubio que no tardó en fundirse con su hermano en un rápido y sentimental abrazo del más sincero de los agradecimientos.

\- No tienes que darlas, Dean. Para eso están los hermanos, y por muy capullo que seas... Podrás contar conmigo... - dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que se fue ocultada al hundir su rostro en el hombro del rubio y que le daba unas cariñosas y fraternales palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano mayor. Dean no tardó en separarse limpiándose con disimulo una lagrima que resbaló por su rostro y limpiarse la nariz.

\- Creo que esto comienza a ser demasiado incomodo... Voy a ver cómo se encuentra Autumn y a descansar un poco. Y tú también deberías... Después podríamos tomar algo en familia antes de irnos los tres... - El rubio tenía en mente comenzar una convivencia entre los tres. Ser un equipo y tener a las dos personas más importantes a su lado, y protegerles. Sin embargo, aunque Sam asintió, él no tardó en preparar las cosas cuando Dean se encerró en la habitación con Autumn para poder echar una cabezada y reponer fuerzas.

 **Autumn**

Negó con su cabeza, aún apoyada su frente contra la de Dean, con suavidad queriendo decirle así que no tenía que pedir perdón por nada, que había cosas que escapaban de las manos de uno y que no se podían controlar. Que eran cosas que podían pasar… Ninguno de los dos podía suponer que después de una discusión ella fuese mordida por un hombre lobo. Ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado nada parecido. Y la verdad era que la vampira todavía sentía cierta vergüenza por haber sido herida de muerte de aquella manera tan patética. Ella, que se supone que tenía vasta experiencia, había estado a punto de morir de la manera más absurda. Pareciera que no era capaz de hacer nada sin el cazador. Y eso era verdaderamente humillante pues en sus ochocientos y pico años de vida había salido ilesa de innumerables incidentes y la mayoría de esas situaciones sin ayuda de nadie, pues Autumn rara vez había estado acompañada desde que abandonase a Mattheus en su momento… Al escuchar el carraspeo de Bobby desde la puerta la mujer se humedeció los labios separándose ligeramente de Dean, aunque todavía acariciaba su cabello con los dedos de una de sus manos sin querer separarse de él. Bastante mal lo habían pasado y ella necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y… el que no tendrían si Dean finalmente se iba con Sam. Aunque ella no sacaría ese tema a relucir. Lo había prometido. Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle elegir.

-Gracias Bobby…- dijo con una sonrisa de cálido agradecimiento por sus palabras y por haber cuidado de ella durante aquellas precarias horas para ella- Descansa… - le dijo mientras él ya salía por la puerta y daba la espalda a la pareja sentada en la cama. Tras eso, miró a Dean captando el mensaje de su mirada y asintiendo segundos después. Apartó casi a regañadientes, su mano de su cabello, no sin antes dejar una lenta caricia cariñosa en su mejilla. Cuando Dean se levantó de la cama, la rubia se quedó ahí sentada, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sam, respondiendo al silencioso gesto de su cabeza. Así pues, mientras los dos cazadores salían de la habitación, la vampira volvió a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez respirando de manera profunda y tranquila, aliviada. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, y de repente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La sonrisa de quien no se cree haber salido con vida de una muerte segura. La sonrisa de quien tiene una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Y también por el hecho de saber que Dean se había enfrentado al mismísimo diablo encarnado en Mattheus, solo para salvarle la vida. Eso no era algo que todo el mundo hiciera por ella. Solo Dean se jugaría la vida por ella. Era tan afortunada de tenerlo consigo que aún no se creía que fuera real. Le daba la sensación de que aquello estaba siendo un buen sueño, uno del que no quería despertar. Pero la amarga intuición de que su burbuja explotaría seguía atenazando su pecho. Era esa la razón por la que volvió a incorporarse en la cama. Y como no sabía qué más hacer desechando la idea de levantarse, porque si Dean entraba de nuevo en la habitación y la veía de pie la regañaría, decidió quitarse el vendaje que tan bien le había puesto Sam. Así pues, se quitó el vendaje y lo dejó sobre la mesilla sin poder evitar reparar en su reflejo sobre el cristal del marco de fotos que Bobby tenía allí. Cielo santo. Sin duda tenía un aspecto horrible. El pelo lacio, casi sin vida. Manchado en algunos mechones con rastros de su propia sangre, ya ni sabía cómo había podido ocurrir… Y se permitió un pensamiento cómico, pues ¿cómo Dean podía seguir considerándola guapa con esas pintas después de casi haber muerto? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de poder besarla con el aspecto que tenía? En cuanto descansase, y la despertase la luz del día siguiente pensaba darse la ducha más larga de su vida.

Estuvo unos minutos más en la cama hasta que Dean entró en la habitación con aspecto de necesitar una semana de sueño. Así que, pese a su mirada de reproche, la rubia se puso de pie y sin decir palabra, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del cazador dejando un suave beso en sus labios mientras desplazó sus manos hasta la cazadora de él para quitársela y dejarla sobre la mecedora que había apoyada contra la ventana. El cazador seguía con esa expresión suya de "deberías dormir", pero ella hizo caso omiso y mientras dejaba tiernos besos en sus mejillas le quitó la camisa de cuadros deslizándola por su cuerpo dejándola después sobre la cazadora de cuero. Ella bajó sus brazos mientras sus dígitos ahora acariciaban los bíceps y los brazos del cazador hasta dar con sus manos acariciándolas con suavidad mirándolo en silencio a los ojos. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y acarició su nariz con mimo en un movimiento lento, mimoso. Y tras eso, soltó sus manos y sostuvo con suavidad el doblez inferior de la camiseta negra para terminar ascendiéndola por su cuerpo, sacándola después por su cabeza, esta vez dejándola caer al suelo. Y repasó con las palmas sus hombros, su pecho desnudo, memorizando en cada roce uno y otro de los ángulos que los músculos creaban en su piel, hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón que desabrochó con inocencia.

Pues aquello, todo aquello de desnudarlo, no tenía ninguna intención sexual. Era una manera algo tonta de darle las gracias por todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho y hacía por ella. Desabrochó su pantalón y ahora sí fue él quien terminó de desnudarse, quitándose las botas, los calcetines y terminando por dejar caer sus pantalones, quedando tan solo con su ropa interior de color oscuro.

-Vamos a dormir…- susurró ella cogiendo una de sus manos y girándose hacia la cama y tirando con levedad de él. Así pues, los dos ocuparon su habitual postura en la cama. Ella recostada contra el pecho del cazador, y él abrazando su cuerpo con sus brazos, rodeándola con estos, manteniéndola a salvo en su abrazo. Ese que ella había necesitado tanto durante todas aquellas horas. Los dos cubiertos con las mantas, demasiado cansados como para preocuparse siquiera de cambiar las sábanas que habían acompañado a la rubia en su casi lecho de muerte.

 **Dean**

De camino a la habitación solo tenía en mente una cosa; dormir. Recuperar todas las fuerzas y darle entierro a todos esos sentimientos negativos que le acompañaron durante esas largas horas angustiosas.  
Parecía que todo había pasado, que ahora podría disfrutar de la compañía de las dos personas que más le importaban, su hermano y Autumn.

Al llegar a la habitación, la rubia le esperaba postrada en la cama. Acto que no tardó en cambiar al depositar su mirada en su rostro y levantarse del lecho. Su mirada verdosa cambió de pronto, en una especie de reproche por estar tan pronto de pie y no sumida en un sueño reparador. ¿Pero qué hacer? Estaba completamente seguro de que no haría caso a su petición de que se tumbase, y que deseaba, de alguna forma, agradecer un acto que para él era un modo de vida. Jamás, pasase lo que pasase, se quedaría de brazos cruzados si ella corría cualquier tipo de peligro. Podría ser una vampiresa, una diosa, el poder personificado... Lo que fuese, y él cuidaría de ella como si fuese una hoja frágil a punto de caer en el devastador otoño. Su pequeña y frágil hoja que protegería y cuidaría durante el resto de vida. Cada uno de sus días con dientes y uñas. Pues era la luz que le daba brillo a esa vida de cazador demasiado marcada por el mal, el dolor y la oscuridad. Su mundo representado en una vampiresa que le robó el aliento desde el día en que la conoció un año atrás. Y que, a día de hoy, lo hacía con ese beso tierno y fugaz. En sus delicadas manos repasando su cuerpo y deshaciéndose de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo masculino. Ayudándole a desnudarse en un acto tan puro y tierno que le robaba el habla. Solo obedecía y se dejaba llevar.  
Lo mismo que pasó cuando la joven le guio hasta la cama, y él no dudó (más bien necesitó) envolver a su preciado tesoro entre sus brazos. De forma protectora, y ciertamente posesiva como el último aliento de cualquier ser vivo. Ese que no se desea dejar escapar por miedo a lo qué sucederá, por miedo a la oscuridad.

Unas horas más tarde, no estaba seguro de cuentas, el sonido del crujir de las tablas de madera y de unas botas caminando por el pasillo despertaron al cazador de un sueño reparador. No tardó en visualizar quien era el causante de tal ruido; Bobby.

\- Perdona, hijo. No quería despertarte... - Se disculpó el cascarrabias de su padre postizo dejando, por lo que visualizó el cazador, un pequeño montículo de ropa lavada.  
\- He lavado la ropa que se podía volver a usar de Autumn... Y me he tomado la libertad de coger una camiseta, medianamente decente, de las tuyas... La suya no tenía remedio... - Continuó el hombre mientras Dean se incorporaba en la cama y sus manos se dedicaban a frotar su rostro, llevándose consigo unas cuantas legañas. Más llegaba a sus oídos el sonido clásico de la ducha. Lo que le daba a entender que la rubia estaría dándose una buena ducha que le ayudase a volver a estar decente. Ni siquiera le había importado el aspecto de ella, pero, tal y como conocía a la mujer, estaba segura de que estaría avergonzada o preocupada de su aspecto y que deseaba volver a estar decente y presentable. Ella y sus coqueterías. Una idea que le hizo sonreír.

\- Gracias... Bobby. Por todo... - Dijo Dean cuando los pasos del mayor se encaminaban hacía la puerta.

\- Por cierto, Dean, tu hermano se ha ido... En cuanto te dormiste decidió irse y dejar que sigas con tu vida... Quiere que seas feliz con Autumn... Y él no sería más que un estorbo... O eso es lo que yo he interpretado... Deberías llamarle más tarde... - Informó Bobby antes de irse y dejar solo a Dean con sus pensamientos, y ese mal sabor de boca de saber que todos sus planes, una vez más, se habían ido por el desagüe sin poder hacer nada.  
Comprendía la decisión de Sam, e incluso, antes de que Bobby le dijese nada ya sabía que Sam se iría a la primera oportunidad. Que no se pondría entre medias de su relación y que en sus planes no estaba volver a compartir casos como antaño. Ya lo sabía y, aun así, dolía. Quería volver a tener la relación de antes con su hermano pequeño, pero sabía que eso ya no podría ser. Que, aunque hubiesen solucionado las cosas, cada uno tenía su propio camino. Una realidad que había preferido dejar oculta el máximo tiempo posible.

Ahora sólo le quedaba salir de esa cama y llevar la ropa de Autumn hasta el baño, darse una ducha e intentar volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.  
Con ese propósito, cogió el montón de ropa y entró en el baño tocando la puerta.  
\- Soy yo, Autumn… - Dijo avisando a la rubia y que no se asustase.  
Ni siquiera esperó a que ella respondiese, tomando la libertad se internó en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejando la ropa sobre un pequeño armario.

\- Sam se ha ido... Volvemos a estar solos tú y yo... Mejor... Así podremos seguir teniendo la libertad y sin mí hermano quejándose porque tu gimas mucho o grites demasiado alto mi nombre... - Comentó en una broma pesada que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y esa sensación de vacío al no tenerle cerca. Algo de lo que se encargaría Autumn de borrar en cuanto volviese a tener su cuerpo cerca.  
Algo que no tardó en suceder, pues un minuto más tarde la joven echaba a un lado la cortinilla de la bañera y su mirada le cautivo. Además de su hermoso cuerpo que llamó su atención hasta el punto de que no fue consciente de los ánimos que ella le daba. Solo se movió hasta ella para envolver su hermoso cuerpo en esa gran toalla que sostenía en sus manos. Frotando con suavidad el cuerpo ajeno para secarlo y en un gesto cargado de cariño del que no era ni consciente.

\- Bobby ha lavado los pantalones y tu ropa interior... Respecto a la camiseta no se ha podido hacer nada... Se ha celebrado un emotivo funeral y ahora tienes una camiseta nueva de AC/DC... Que proviene de la fábrica Dean Winchester, ... - Decía Dean en un discurso cómico que le sacase a Autumn una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba


	25. Dime que esto es real

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 **En el capítulo anterior Autumn y Dean discutían a causa de un fragmento del diario de John. Autumn era mordida por un hombre lobo, por lo que Dean tuvo que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo para poder salvar la vida de la mujer a la que amaba.**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _'Cause the walls start shaking_ _  
_ _The earth was quaking_ _  
_ _My mind was aching_ _  
_ _And we were makin it and you -_ __

 _Shook me all night long_ _  
_ _Yeah, you shook me all night long_

 **25**

" **Dime que esto es real"**

 **Autumn**

Se despertó temprano, mucho más temprano que el cazador. No era una sorpresa para nadie. La rubia había pasado la mayor parte de esos dos días durmiendo y casi a punto de morir, y la verdad era que ahora mismo lo que menos quería era estar tumbada en una cama. A pesar de que la visión que tuvo aquella mañana al abrir los ojos era mucho más maravillosa de lo que habían sido las últimas horas.

Dean descansaba a su lado, boca abajo. Sus dos brazos bajo la almohada y su rostro tranquilo. Dormía plácidamente, respirando de manera pausada, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando del sueño más profundo y tranquilo del que había disfrutado en semanas. Y ella no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna por tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo así. Era un regalo. Definitivamente. La vida le había dado una maldita segunda oportunidad. A ella. A un vampiro. Y estaba segura de que era una recompensa por las vidas que habían salvado juntos el último año. Dean la había salvado en tantos aspectos…

En eso pensaba mientras observaba tranquilamente el rostro del cazador, como si se resistiera a dejar de mirarlo por miedo a que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, como si fuese demasiado bueno para ser real. Pero al final su pulcritud y deseos de aseo personal vencieron la batalla. Se inclinó hacia él dejando un tierno beso en su hombro desnudo y se bajó de la cama para ir a la cocina a por un café y tal vez pedirle a Bobby si podía hacer algo útil con la ropa que llevaba, ya que la maleta se había quedado en el motel en que se había hospedado después de discutir con Dean. Puede que les llamase más tarde para pedir que le enviasen la maleta por mensajero urgente… O podrían pasarse por allí de camino a donde quiera que fuesen después… Eso contando con que siguieran juntos después de aquella peripecia. Esperaba ver al pequeño de los Winchester desayunando con Bobby en el salón, pero el viejo estaba solo tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico con expresión disconforme.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella con su renovado tono jovial y alegre.

-Vaya… Mira quien se he levantado de entre los muertos...- dijo Bobby antes de hacer un gesto con la mano- Ya me entiendes…

-Sí. Te he entendido…- rio ella sin dar importancia al comentario- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el cazador alzando la mirada hacia ella por encima del periódico.

-Como una rosa- asintió la rubia apoyándose contra la encimera y dando un largo trago a su taza de café- Oye, Bobby… ¿Dónde está Sam? Pensé que estaría contigo…

Bobby arrugó los labios un momento y dobló el periódico dejándolo a un lado, sobre la mesa.

-Bueno. Sam ha decidido por Dean- dijo dedicándole una mirada significativa- Sabía que Dean no podría elegir entre él o tú… Así que le ha facilitado la decisión…

Tras aquellas palabras se hizo un breve silencio algo incómodo, y Autumn agachó la mirada.

-No quería ser un obstáculo para ellos…- dijo apesadumbrada.

-No lo eres, Autumn… Escucha… Sé que fui algo duro contigo ayer... No debí haberte dicho esas cosas y menos en el estado en que te encontrabas. Pero quiero a esos chicos como si fueran míos. Velo por ellos desde hace mucho tiempo y solo quiero cuidar de los dos… Y temía que…

-Temías que yo fuera a hacer daño a Dean y por ende a Sam…-asintió ella- Lo entiendo…

-No debí prejuzgarte sin conocer la situación… Solo intentaba protegerlo.

-Eso es lo que hace un padre, Bobby… No tienes que disculparte. Está olvidado…- y entonces esbozó una sonrisilla de medio lado- Pero me debes una…

El cazador la miró con sorpresa y estupefacción. - ¿Cómo que te debo una?

-Sí… Dijiste cosas muy feas a una mujer que se estaba muriendo… Exijo una compensación…

-Eres una chantajista…- repuso él con tono gruñón pero una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdosos- Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Necesito que intentes salvar la ropa que llevo, ya sé que está para incinerar, pero no tengo nada más… El resto está en una maleta perdida en un motel a muchos kilómetros de aquí… -Me parece un trato justo… Tómate eso y metete a la ducha… Haré lo que pueda con esos andrajos…

-Gracias, Bobby.

Así pues, tras terminar con su café y lavar su taza, la rubia se desnudó en el dormitorio y dejó la ropa destrozada sobre una de las sillas que allí había para que Bobby tuviera fácil acceso a esta sin tener que molestar a Dean, y tampoco tener que ver a Autumn desnuda. No es que a ella le importara que la viesen desnuda, pero no quería causar incomodidades… Y mucho menos si Dean se despertaba de pronto.

Así pues, para disfrutar de aquella enorme bañera de que disponían en aquella casa, la mujer optó por darse un baño relajante de agua muy caliente. Así daría tiempo a Bobby de hacer algún milagro con su ropa, y por otro lado le vendría estupendamente bien para sus entumecidos músculos. Ahora que había estado a las puertas del Purgatorio, la verdad era que estaba disfrutando al máximo de cada mínimo detalle. Alguna vez había oído hablar sobre algo parecido… Y decían que la sensación de magnificencia con la forma de ver el mundo acababa yéndose con el tiempo.

Dejó que el agua caliente se llevase la suciedad adherida a su piel y su cabello y también la preocupación, el dolor y el mal rato que había pasado aquellos días. Ya no solo haber sido atacada por un hombre lobo, la discusión con Dean, el pensar que no volvería a verlo. Verle luchar por la vida de ella… La carga emocional del momento en que le dijo que la quería. Guau. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar detenidamente sobre ello. Dean Winchester había confesado que la quería. Eso era algo que no volvería a repetirse en muchísimo tiempo, algo que le costaba demasiado admitir, algo que había confesado solo porque pensaba que no volvería a verla con vida, o al menos no tenía la certeza… Por muy maravilloso que fuera, le daba demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Solo había sido capaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos ante el miedo de perderla. Y ella no había sido diferente… ¿Por qué no eran capaces de admitírselo el uno al otro en cualquier otro momento? Para dejar de pensar en eso, prefirió dejar escurrir su cuerpo hasta el interior de la bañera cubriendo su cabeza con el agua caliente que ahora rodeaba cada pliegue y recoveco de su piel. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente relajada del baño, optó por darse una ducha, enjabonarse y terminar así de limpiarse cualquier rastro de suciedad.

En esas estaba cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder y escuchó como Dean entraba por la puerta. No dijo nada mientras él hablaba. Le agradaba volver a escuchar su voz hablando de algo que no tuviera que ver con que ella se iba a morir… Una sonrisa y unas ganas de tirarle una esponja a la cara inundaron su cuerpo cuando oyó esa broma sin gracia. Como si Sam fuese a quejarse de que ellos tuviesen sus momentos a solas… A veces, Autumn creía que Dean seguía viendo a su hermano como a un niño pequeño. Y aunque adorable, aquello a veces podía suponer un problema. Cuando al fin hubo terminado su ducha abrió la cortina y se dejó ver, completamente desnuda y empapada.

Sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de Dean y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa sincera nació en las comisuras de sus labios. Dejó que él la envolviera de forma mimosa en aquella toalla y se dejó llevar por la forma en que sus manos trataban de secarla frotando con suavidad sobre la algodonada tela.

-Hm. La fábrica Dean Winchester…- dijo ella terminando por dejar ir una risa rodeando la cintura del cazador con sus brazos- He oído que es muy exclusiva…- dijo con esa mirada suya de idiota enamorada que nacía solo cuando lo tenía delante.

Poniéndose de puntillas dejó un camino de tiernos besos por su mentón y su barbilla hasta dar con sus labios, los cuales besó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Buenos días…- susurró luego sobre estos. -Voy a vestirme… Y tú no lo sabes, pero quieres una ducha y un café…- asintió cogiendo su barbilla suavemente con dos de sus dedos. Y solo por el placer de hacerlo, se puso de puntillas y antes de separarse dejó otro beso rápido sobre los labios ajenos.

Autumn salió unos minutos después del cuarto de baño, dejando a Dean a solas para que se asease. Andaba peinándose el cabello con los dedos como podía mientras se miraba en el espejo. La verdad era que aquella camiseta no le quedaba nada mal.

Tras eso, acudió a buscar en internet el número del motel en que había dejado su maleta para llamar y preguntar sobre las posibilidades de recuperar sus efectos personales. Le dijeron que no había posibilidad de poder enviarlo a esas horas con un mensajero urgente, pero que podían guardarla hasta que pasase por allí a recogerla, lo cual suponía un alivio porque, a pesar de tener dinero suficiente como para comprar todo un centro comercial, a la rubia le aburría soberanamente ir de compras, y haber perdido su maleta para siempre hubiera sido un engorro.

 **Dean**

Tener a Autumn de nuevo entre sus brazos en un momento tan íntimo como tierno resultaba reconfortante para el cazador. Volvía a su nube de ensoñación donde podía disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer capaz de saber lo que deseaba antes que él, de tener la soberana paciencia de estar a su lado con toda esa pila de defectos que le identificaban, de agradecerle lo que hacía con un solo beso o una palabra acertada que llenaba su corazón de ilusión.  
Sabía que era afortunado por contar con alguien como ella, y aun así no sería la pareja perfecta, ni el mejor hombre del mundo. Solo podría mostrar todos los sentimientos que profesaba por ella manteniéndose a su lado, no mirando a otra mujer como la miraba a ella, al intentar no tener la habitación con todas sus cosas de por medio, o al compartir su Impala con ella... Esos eran los pequeños detalles que le regalaría y que esperaba que fuesen suficientes.

\- No le dejo mi ropa a otras mujeres... Eres la única, ya puedes sentirte orgullosa... - bromeaba con una media sonrisa que mostraba parte de su buen humor. De cómo ella siempre le hacía sonreír y agradecía volver a tener sus dulces labios sobre los propios.

\- Creo que haré lo que me pides... No vaya a ser que mate a una mofeta... - Continuó con su broma que finalizó con un nuevo beso y soltando el cuerpo de la joven para que pudiese ir a vestirse, y prepararse.

No tardó en quitarse la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo y entrar en esa ducha que parecía ser un paraíso. El agua recorriendo su cuerpo, y el calor arropando su piel. Llevándose consigo todas esas angustiosas horas y el malestar de que su hermano se hubiese ido sin decir nada. Había tomado esa decisión por el bien de ambos, y seguía siendo incapaz de no sentirse mal por no cumplir como un hermano mayor y protegerle. Podría ser un tipo de casi dos metros de alto por dos de ancho, y siempre sería ese pequeño de pelo moreno que le daba miedo la oscuridad, y al que su padre le dio un Magnum del cuarenta y cinco para que se sintiese mejor. No sería el hermano modelo, pero sí uno que daría la vida por él y que iría hasta al mismísimo infierno si la situación lo requería. Y, sin embargo, él se había largado a saber dónde y con qué deportivo asqueroso que no podría compararse con su elegante y flamante Impala.

Ideas y pensamientos que decidió dejar atrás cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar los baldosines del baño tomando una toalla de grandes dimensiones con la que no tardó ni dos minutos en estar completamente seco.  
Duchado y con la toalla alrededor de su cadera salió a la habitación en la que cinco minutos más tarde estaba completamente vestido. Dispuesto a reunirse con Bobby y Autumn, que estaban en la cocina, y aceptar la taza de café que le ofrecía la rubia.

\- Hola, chico. ¿Estás mejor? - Preguntó el cascarrabias de Bobby al ver a Dean y dejar sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo. Que por la portada parecía ser un viejo tomo sobre demonios y leyendas sobre estos. Estaba seguro el joven cazador que Bobby estaría o investigando sobre algo, o simplemente aumentando sus conocimientos. Al fin y al cabo, no solo ayudaba a los Winchester en sus cacerías, sino que era un gran apoyo al resto de cazadores. Y algo que lo demostraba era todos esos teléfonos que colgaban de la pared frente a él. Cada uno de ellos con un pequeño papel sobre éste en que ponía algún departamento de la policía. El último as de un cazador cuando una comisaría no se fiaba de ellos y llamaban al "jefe" de los "agentes" que se acababan de presentar con sus falsas placas.

\- Sí, en perfectas condiciones... - afirmó el mayor de los Winchester alzando la taza de café y con una sonrisa optimista antes de dar un trago y depositar la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina.  
\- No tardaremos en irnos, Bobby. En cuanto me acabe la taza de café... Creo que ya te hemos molestado bastante, y, por lo que veo, tienes algún caso entre manos... - Comentó con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando ese libro.

\- Como veas, chico... Y ¿Esto? No te preocupes, solo me estoy informando... - Mintió el cazador a sabiendas que Dean solo lo dejaría pasar porque no podría con su cabezonería.

\- Eso está bien... - Solo dijo sin sentido al no saber que responder y no querer estropear esa especie de paz.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y con el café terminado se atrevió a romper la amena charla que habían iniciado para pasar el rato.  
\- Nosotros ya nos vamos... - Dijo echando una mirada a ambos.

 **Autumn**

Decidió acudir a la cocina donde Bobby andaba sumergido en un libro sobre demonología y sus símbolos, y allí poder esperar a Dean hasta que saliese de la ducha. Bobby alzó su mirada por encima de sus gafas de ver y le dedicó un breve asentimiento de cabeza, devolviendo su atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos. Cuando le apartó la mirada sin decirle ni "pío" ella solo frunció los labios y asintió con suavidad sabedora de que el viejo cazador no iniciaría conversación alguna con ella.

-Oye, Bobby…- comenzó Autumn sentándose en la silla a su lado. El interpelado alzó la mirada hacia ella, posando en su rostro sus ojos azules que casi eran capaces de ver a través de su ser. Ella apoyó ambos brazos encima de la mesa entrelazando sus propios dedos- No sé si recuerdas algo del año 1989…

Al mencionar aquel año, Bobby reposó el libro sobre la mesa y le demostró su completa atención. Parecía que aquello había llamado su atención. Y Autumn ladeó una sonrisa, con conciencia de que era el centro de la mirada de Singer.

\- ¿Te habló John de mí? - preguntó simplemente. No quería irse por las ramas con el tema.

-Sí… te mencionó…- dijo quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesa- Por eso me sorprendí cuando Dean te trajo en brazos el otro día… John llevaba una foto tuya en ese diario suyo… Me pareció imposible que os hubierais reencontrado tanto tiempo después. Pero ahí estabas…

-Ya… El destino es así de caprichoso, supongo…- asintió suavemente la rubia agachando la mirada.

-Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado Dean desde que estás en su vida… Jamás lo diría, pero le veo más centrado desde que está contigo. Y parece dispuesto a dar la vida por ti…- y en ese momento hizo una pausa larga tratando de averiguar qué pensaba ella sobre el tema.

-Es recíproco- dijo ella de inmediato- Me llevé una bala por él… Una que lo hubiera matado…

-Pero no a ti…

-No… A mí no… - negó con su cabeza recordando aquella carrera a la desesperada mientras huían de la casa en la que robaron la muñeca voodoo.

Él solo asintió y volvió a abrir el libro que estaba leyendo. Y en ese mismo instante, Dean entró en la cocina. Ella se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa pletórica. Se puso en pie mientras esperaba a que se tomase el café, y se mantuvo en silencio lo que duró aquella charla entre los dos cazadores. Cruzándose de brazos y manteniéndose al margen de la escena. Solo cuando Dean anunció que se iban, ella se movió. Como también lo hizo Bobby, que se puso en pie y alargó una mano hacia Dean antes de darle un paternal abrazo con un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ten cuidado, ¿eh? - le dijo al separarse de él y darle un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. Más tarde se giró hacia Autumn y alargó una mano hacia ella. Mano que ella estrechó de manera formal.

-Cuida de él, ¿vale? Es un poco metepatas- bromeó solo para picar a Dean.

-Claro. Siempre…- asintió Autumn mirando a Dean de soslayo.

-Bien.

Ya montados en el Impala, la rubia miró a Dean e inspiró hondo.

-Bueno… Vamos allá…- dijo, observando cómo él asentía con la cabeza- Pero antes… ¿Te importa que pasemos por el motel donde me hospedé cuando me fui de nuestra habitación? Dejé mi maleta allí… Y ya sabes… Necesito recuperarla. A no ser que quieras pasar una maravillosa tarde en un centro comercial…- bromeó divertida solo por el placer de ver la cara de horror de Dean- Lo imaginaba… A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión…

 **Dean**

De nuevo en ese viejo y elegante coche, cada uno ocupando su lugar. Dean volvía a sentir el tacto del cuero del volante en sus manos, y esta vez sin tensión teniendo a su lado a la mujer por la que había arriesgado la vida con gusto. No solo eso, si no que ya tenían un primer destino. Ese motel donde la rubia se hospedó durante esas horas en las que ambos parecían tomar rumbos diferentes. Un lugar demasiado cercano a donde sucedió la catástrofe que lo hubiera destrozado todo: estar a punto de perder a Autumn. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos y con la determinación de recoger las cosas de la joven evitando tener que pasar una tarde de una tienda a otra. O tener que dejar a la joven a su suerte durante unas largas horas que le darían demasiado tiempo para pensar. Ahora que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, no deseaba perder ni un minuto al lado de la vampiresa. No se separaría de ella, sería casi como una lapa. Menudo era Dean cuando se daba cuenta de lo importante que era alguien en su vida y al estar al borde de perder a esa persona. Por ello mismo haría lo que fuese necesario para evitar ambas opciones. Pisando el acelerador que les alejaba de la casa de Bobby y encaminando ese trayecto de más de cuatro horas en coche hasta el pueblecito adyacente al que llegaron en primera estancia hacía un par de días.

Durante esas horas el cazador se permitió bromear con Autumn, cantar viejos éxitos, y canciones no tan conocidas. Del rock de los años setenta y ochenta. Contarse viejas hazañas, y cómo había cuidado de su hermano después de que ella dejase de ser su niñera. E, inclusive, bromeó sobre el hecho de que tuviesen una relación después de saber que ella le vio crecer durante una temporada. Le contó historias de cuando era pequeño, de cuando vieron películas juntos, o le riñó por meterse con su hermano... Una conversación amena que evitó que el cazador tuviese que pensar sobre ese frasquito que, con mimo, y en secreto, guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Esa cura que suponía la esperanza de envejecer juntos y darle a Autumn, a su Evangeline, la segunda oportunidad de avanzar con el paso del tiempo. Avanzar con él. Tener una vida juntos y, quizás, algún día pensar en dejar la caza. Comprarse una pequeña casa donde poder tener una familia. Hacer su sueño realidad. Huir de los monstruos y trabajar en un taller propio, acostarse cada noche al lado de su mujer, sostener su mano cuando ella diese a luz al pequeño John (pues estaba claro que le pondría el nombre de su progenitor a su hijo en caso de ser este un varón), o preparar una barbacoa los domingos en el porche trasero de su casa y poder tomar una cerveza con sus amigos mientras observaba a lo lejos como, esa joven que estaba ahora en el asiento de al lado, sostenía a un bebé entre sus brazos y se veía a si mismo sonreír como nunca antes. Imágenes que llenaban su corazón de esperanza, de poder tener una vida normal, de dejar las pesadillas, las carreras, las balas, la sangre, el dolor y el sufrimiento de un hombre que a la vez no quería arrebatarle su inmortalidad a su mujer. Una lucha interna demasiado dura a la que no podía enfrentarse en ese instante.

Necesitaba recomponerse de tantos sentimientos negativos durante las horas anteriores. Y, no solo eso, si no que no quería poner a Evangeline contra la espada y la pared. No deseaba que ella dejase de ser quien era por él. Que algún día se arrepintiese, o el temor más egoísta, que a ella le pasase algo siendo humana. El temor de perderla de una forma u otra, por tomar la decisión de ser humana por él, o morir en combate (o que algún ser fuese a vengarse de él matando a la persona más importante de su vida) ganaba al sueño de ser un hombre normal. Era como estar en un laberinto sin salida del que no puedes escapar, y que cuando crees que has encontrado el camino correcto en un cruce, la incertidumbre de haberte equivocado de salida, de haber elegido el camino contrario y tener que retroceder. Y eso era de lo que huía, mostrándose como el hombre más hablador del mundo (algo inusual) hasta que aparcó en ese pequeño parking y esperó a que Autumn regresase con su maleta.

En ese momento todos esos pensamientos en los que no deseaba caer le abarcaron tomando al cazador por sorpresa cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y su mano se encontraba tocando ese pequeño frasco que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. Mostrando esa sonrisa suya inocente y tontorrona al ver de nuevo a Autumn, dijo.

\- Bueno... Larguémonos de aquí... Quiero estar lo más lejos de este pueblo... - Dijo intentando ocultar ese sentimiento de culpa por ocultarle a la rubia lo que encontró en casa de Mattheus y lo que podría ser su segunda oportunidad.

 **Autumn**

Mientras el coche arrancaba y se alejaba del viejo desguace de Bobby Singer, Autumn no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, así como si de una cutre película americana para adolescentes se tratase, y allí, parado delante de la puerta estaba Bobby alzando la mano a modo de despedida. Y casi parecía que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Bueno, a su modo. Más bien una mueca de aprobación, que hizo sentir a Autumn como un miembro más de esa rara familia. Por ello le dedicó una despedida con la mano antes de perder de vista el camino de entrada a aquel destartalado pedazo de tierra.

Cuando perdió a Bobby de vista volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, mirando la carretera que se extendía delante de ellos. Una larga carretera, y ellos de nuevo juntos. De nuevo solos él y ella. Aunque lamentaba que Dean no hubiera recuperado lo que tenía con su hermano, la verdad es que una pequeña parte egoísta se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a ser lo de siempre: solos él y ella. Juntos. Y ahora más que nunca, pues sabía que aquel cazador cabezota la quería de la misma forma que ella lo quería a él.

Y vaya si volvió a ser como siempre, pareció que no hubieran discutido, que no hubieran estado a punto de morir los dos (una a manos de un hombre lobo, el otro a manos de Mattheus al buscar la cura para salvarla)

Bromearon, rieron, cantaron cada una de las canciones que sonaban en la radio del viejo Impala de Dean. Y hablaron, mucho. Anécdotas de cuando él era pequeño y que también ella había vivido con él, y que ahora él recordaba de nuevo pues esas puertas de su memoria habían vuelto a abrirse.

-Parece que al final hiciste tu sueño realidad…- dijo con un fingido tono serio y pensativo. Y cuando Dean la miró como si no entendiera de qué hablaba, ella lo miró también- Al final te tiraste a la niñera…- dijo antes de romper a reír- Tu vida es una película porno. Lo has conseguido todo. Ya puedes darte por satisfecho.

Aquella broma le costó un ataque de cosquillas por parte de un Dean que se esforzaba por controlar la carretera con una mano en el volante, y de dejar suaves pellizcos en el costado de la rubia. En uno de esos momentos de silencio en que el atardecer ya los envolvía en su camino por aquella carretera, ella recostaba su cabeza contra el reposacabezas del coche y lo miraba. Sus ojos azules repasaban el rostro de Dean. Su perfil, el suave fruncimiento de su ceño como si pareciera envuelto en pensamientos que no se veía capaz de exteriorizar. El modo en que su mandíbula se tensaba unos segundos o como su garganta se movía cuando tragaba saliva. Y es que ella estaba maravillada por aquel hombre. Lo había estado desde que lo conoció prácticamente. Pero aquel día, con el roce de los suaves y taciturnos rayos rojizos del sol que se va a dormir arrancando destellos en su piel, estaba especialmente guapo.

Tal vez fuera porque se había convertido en su héroe, otra vez. Tal vez fuera porque por fin se habían sincerado, o tal vez fuera por lo aliviada que se sentía por, después de todo, no haberlo perdido. Pero lo veía tal y como era; guapo, fuerte, valiente, bravo, cabezota, familiar, luchador, un héroe…

Poco menos de una hora después, Dean aparcaba su flagrante Chevrolet Impala en el parking de aquel motel en que Autumn apenas sí paso una noche entera. La verdad es que no le gustaba haber vuelto allí, aquel lugar provocaba en ella una sensación de incomodidad que se extendía por su estómago y atenazaba su corazón como una garra de metal. Aquel lugar se había convertido en una mancha en su historia, el recuerdo de un día terrible… La salida a un día terrible y que precedió a otro más terrible aún. –

-Ahora mismo vengo…- dijo ella quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- Tardaré tan poco tiempo que no tendrás ocasión de echarme de menos- dijo inclinándose hacia él y sujetando su barbilla con los dedos para que se girase a mirarla. Y en ese momento, dejó un beso tierno en sus labios. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia el lado contrario y se deslizaba en el asiento para alcanzar la manilla de la puerta. Salió del vehículo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Respiró profundamente y se atusó la camiseta que Dean le había prestado, caminando hacia la puerta de la recepción. No tardó demasiado en arreglar todo aquello y recuperar su maleta, agradeciendo enormemente que la hubieran conservado tanto tiempo.

-Tuve un día de perros, ¿sabe usted? La verdad es que ha alegrado usted mi semana- le dijo de forma encantadora levantando el asa de su maleta de viaje de piel- Por cierto… He visto que tiene el cartel de "Aforo completo" colgado en la puerta, pero me pregunto si conoce de algún otro lugar donde mi novio y yo podamos descansar unas horas… Llevamos todo el día viajando, ¿sabe? Y no quiero que siga al volante, al menos no sin haber descansado.

-Oh, bueno… Se supone que yo no debo decirle esto, pero… - y la joven procedió a relatarle de la existencia de un pequeño camping a cuarto de hora de allí, perfecto para viajeros como ellos. No tenía demasiada concurrencia así que podrían descansar sin que nadie los molestara. Como también contaban con una cafetería abierta veinticuatro horas y baño público. Autumn agradeció la información y el buen trato y salió de nuevo por la puerta deseando largarse de aquel lugar.

Casi corrió hasta el coche de Dean, y de buen grado hubiera andado esa distancia a velocidad vampírica de no ser consciente de que la mujer de la recepción los observaba a través del enorme ventanal de la puerta de cristal. Metió la maleta en el maletero y entró al vehículo informando a Dean del camping del cual le había hablado la muchacha.

-Creo que podremos hacer noche allí, o al menos parar unas horas hasta que hayas descansado… Lo necesitas…

Y tal y como predijo la agradable recepcionista, quince minutos después estaban en aquel camping donde solo había un coche aparcado. Pagaron el alquiler, que resultó no ser nada caro, apenas cinco pavos, y ocuparon la plaza más alejada de todo tipo de vida que por allí hubiera. Necesitaban estar juntos, y solos. Era una necesidad más que un capricho, la necesidad de quien ha estado a punto de perder al amor de su vida y ahora quiere recuperar cada segundo del tiempo perdido.

Cuando salieron del coche, Autumn resolvió ir a por agua y tal vez preguntar la posibilidad de adquirir un termo de café para el viaje que tenían por delante al día siguiente. ¿Dónde irían? Ya lo pensarían al amanecer. Así que, valiéndose de la oscuridad de la noche la mujer recorrió la distancia que les separaba de la pequeña cafetería donde entró a comprar una garrafa de agua. El cajero se ofreció a ayudarla a cargar con esta, creyéndola débil. Pero Autumn negó con la cabeza y una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Tranquilo… Te sorprendería saber cuánto peso soy capaz de cargar…- rio suavemente y tras pagar el importe salió por la puerta de la cafetería, y volvió caminando hasta el Impala, esta vez a paso normal.

Dejaba que sus botas se hundieran en la tierra algo húmeda, y disfrutaba de una manera algo tonta del crujido de sus botas cuando partían alguna pequeña ramita. Volvió hasta el coche con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios enarbolando la garrafa de agua con gesto triunfal, como si acabase de enfrentarse ella sola a un dragón y lo hubiese derrotado.

\- ¡Tachán! - dijo ella con ese tono alegre suyo tan característico. Pero Dean, de pronto, parecía no tener humor para seguirle el juego. Estaba apoyado contra su Impala al lado de la rueda trasera. Sus brazos cruzados ante el pecho y su rostro serio. No estaba pensando nada bueno. O al menos nada que le hiciera ningún bien en aquel preciso instante.

-Eh…- susurró ella dejando la garrafa de agua al lado de los pies de Dean, junto a la rueda- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó con preocupación sosteniendo el rostro de Dean entre las palmas de sus manos para que centrase sus ojos verdes en ella- Dímelo… -dijo notando de nuevo ese repentino nudo en su estómago.

El viaje había sido tan ameno, tan alegre, tan divertido… que solo algo realmente malo podría sumir al cazador en aquel estado.

-Ey…- dijo acercando su rostro al ajeno y dejando una mimosa y cariñosa caricia con su nariz en la contraria tratando de aliviarle y de que al menos aflojase el gesto de sus brazos cruzados y la dejase formar parte de aquello, como siempre hacían el uno con el otro- Déjame entrar… No me dejes fuera…- dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que quería que compartiera con ella aquello que tan preocupado lo tenía.

 **Dean**

Como bien había dicho la rubia, apenas unos minutos más tarde estaba aparcando en una zona solitaria donde no serían molestados. Pagaron el precio por esa noche en el camping y Autumn se ofreció a ir a por agua. Prefería cerveza, como siempre. Aunque no era momento de ponerse a beber a esas horas de la noche y con la idea de irse a dormir. Raro, sí, sin embargo, él se sentía raro. No solo eso, culpable. Culpable por esconder tal secreto y cuando Autumn se fue, despidiendo momentáneamente a la rubia con un leve movimiento de cabeza, toda esa culpabilidad y sentimientos negativos volvieron a él. Esta vez incapaz de no pensar en qué debía hacer: Contarle a Autumn su descubrimiento, o esperar a estar al cien por ciento seguro de que se trataba de la cura y que ella deseaba una vida a su lado. Una vida mortal con la que envejecer con el paso del tiempo. No tendría la posibilidad de curarse, ni tener velocidad aumentada, ni un oído mejor que el de un animal, o la fuerza de cinco hombres... Todas esas habilidades se quedarían atrás por él. Y no sería justo que dejase de ser quién era por un cazador.

Y en eso estaba pensando cuando la rubia regresó con la garrafa a cuestas. Sin moverse, apoyado contra el coche que tanto adoraba y con la mente sumida en tantas preocupaciones que no era consciente de su llegada. Solo hasta que sus manos le devolvieron a la realidad. Y, como era normal, le pedía que se abriese. Algo imposible al no tener la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Por ello mismo siguió desviando su mirada hasta que no fue capaz de seguir evitando ser arrastrado por el mar profundo que era Autumn.

\- Autumn... Yo... - Comenzó a decir casi a punto de contarle acerca de los viales que había encontrado. Pero al hundirse más en su mirada dio un paso atrás y sabía que solo podría hacer una cosa. No pensar.

\- Solo haz que no piense... Cálmame como siempre lo haces... - Pidió con tono serio y seco. Casi en una súplica.

 **Autumn**

Con el paso de aquellos meses, la rubia había aprendido a adivinar muchas cosas en los ojos de Dean Winchester. Y si bien no lo adivinaba del todo con precisión meridiana, estaba aprendiendo muy rápido. Por eso, al ver la niebla que se formaba en los iris color verde del cazador ella frunció el ceño suavemente, ladeando su cabeza de forma confusa y preocupada pues en ese momento no sabía qué se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza. Lo conocía bien, aun a pesar de todo, y en ese momento no era capaz de siquiera averiguar en qué podía estar pensando. Y aquella sensación no le gustó. Para nada. Le miró casi suplicando que se lo contase, sintiéndose impotente. Sus dedos pulgares acariciaban con suavidad las mejillas de Dean cuando él comenzó a hablar, pero pareció dejar la frase en el aire, lo cual era más frustrante, pues pareció que lo que iba a decir era importante…

Tragó saliva de manera pesada, esperando. Y algo en su tono cambió. No sabía qué estaba pensando, o qué necesitaba decirle, pero su voz era ahora una súplica. Una que ella no esperaría demasiado a cumplir.

-Tranquilo…- susurró bajando sus manos a sus brazos cruzados ante su pecho para deshacer aquel agarre suyo, algo que no le costó demasiado, y en cuanto el acceso estuvo abierto, llevó sus manos de nuevo a sus mejillas y acercó sus labios a los contrarios para besarle con suavidad, con lentitud, sin prisa alguna. Una de sus manos fue hasta su nuca para internarse en su cabello, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con suavidad. Y entonces la mano contraria descendió hasta su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Besó sus labios hasta que sintió que él necesitaría aire para respirar y entonces se separó de él.

-Shhhh…- susurró con una suave sonrisa sobre los labios de él. Descendió la mano que apoyaba sobre su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos tirando suavemente de él a la vez que la otra mano abría la puerta del asiento trasero del Impala. Dean la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si se preguntase qué se proponía con todo aquello. Pero Autumn lo tenía muy claro después de las horas tan precarias que había pasado. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo que habían perdido, e iba a hacerlo en condiciones. Disfrutando cada segundo.

-Confía en mi…- susurró de nuevo sobre sus labios antes de robarle un suave beso y sentarse, tras ello, en el asiento trasero del Impala y moviéndose hasta el fondo del asiento.

\- ¿Vienes? - preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa ladeando su cabeza y mirándolo de forma inocente.

 **Dean**

No quería preocupar a la rubia, pero tampoco podía decirle nada... No hasta que estuviese seguro, y dejase de sentirse como un completo idiota, y un egoísta. Pero prefería eso que arrebatarle la eternidad... Tan simple como eso. No deseaba que ella cambiase, ni que tuviese que renunciar a nada por él. No por alguien como él.  
Por ello, el rubio se sintió confortado cuando las manos de ella se encargaron de deshacer el cruce en sus brazos, y más tarde fundirse en un beso que decía más que mil palabras. Un beso que para él lo era todo. Dejar que ese dolor de cabeza mitigase, al igual que la presión en su pecho.  
Se dedicó a corresponder el beso de la joven con la mayor calma del mundo. Saboreando sus dulces y tiernos labios, primero el superior correspondiendo el beso de la joven con la mayor calma del mundo. Saboreando sus dulces y tiernos labios, primero el superior y más tarde el inferior. Y cuando creyó que ya podría quedarse con el sabor de ella, decidió que su lengua jugase con la contraria. Que la acariciase con la lentitud de una balada. Por desgracia él necesitaba tomar aliento, y tener que separarse de ella. Y cuando quiso volver a besar esa dulce fuente que eliminaba la sed que por ella sentía, su mano fue atrapada por la de ella. Dejando al cazador descolocado, confuso y sin comprender qué tenía en mente esa joven. De ahí que frunciese su ceño y que no esbozase una bobalicona sonrisa hasta que ella no estuvo en el Impala. Mostrando cuál era su jugada, una a la que se apuntaría sin dudarlo.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, necesitaba aquello como el propio respirar. Por lo que no tardó en entrar a gatas al coche que era su segundo amor y cerrar tras él.

-Ya me tienes aquí, preciosa... Y soy todo tuyo... - Murmuró rompiendo la distancia que entre ambos había, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de Autumn, y sus manos acunando el rostro de ella. Posando su frente contra la contraria, sus párpados se cerrando lentamente mientras se llevaba consigo el dulce aroma de ella. Ese que tanto le gustaba. Ese que creaba mil y una sensaciones diferentes en él. Que podía reconfortarle, ayudarle a dormir tranquilo, excitarle, recomponerle, enternecerle... Y muchas más a las que el propio cazador no sabía ponerle nombre. Sensaciones que no sabía describir, ni siquiera yo sé. Pero, sí hay algo que puedo decir, y es que ese cazador sentía un gran consuelo por poder volver a estar de esa forma con ella, y a eso una ternura y amor que no creyó jamás que podría llegar a sentir. Ni siquiera lo imaginó, y tras más de un año de cientos de aventuras, de perderla una vez, y de estar a punto de volver a hacerlo... Estaba ahí, sobre el cuerpo de ella y pudiendo volver a tener esos carnosos labios como propios.

\- Mi Autumn... - murmuró tras un corto, pero no por ello menos cariñoso, beso.

 **Autumn**

Sus manos se paseaban tranquilas por los costados de Dean, dejando suaves caricias en su piel, bajo su camiseta. Delineaba suavemente sus costillas con las yemas de los pulgares y luego desplazaba sus manos a su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente de arriba abajo en una caricia cariñosa mientras aquel corto beso duró. E incluso después.

-Tuya…- respondió ella en un susurro asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Movió sus caderas acomodándose mejor en el asiento del coche y bajo el cuerpo de Dean observándole ahora en silencio gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas de aquel Impala. Y sus manos ascendieron ahora por su pecho, acariciando este por encima de la camisa hasta dar con sus mejillas, enmarcando así su rostro. Sus ojos recorriendo aquella cara, aquellos labios, aquella nariz, aquella mirada… Y no esperó más para atraer el rostro ajeno al suyo y besarle de forma más profunda, acariciando su lengua con la propia en cuanto se internó en terreno ajeno. Acariciando su paladar y terminando por morderle suavemente el labio inferior, con mimo. Acompañando a ese gesto de una tierna caricia en su nariz con la propia dejándole unos segundos para respirar y volviendo a atacar sus labios de la misma forma. Deslizó la diestra y la siniestra para quitarle la chaqueta, tarea en la que el cazador le echó una mano, terminando por echar la prenda al suelo del vehículo. Y a la chaqueta le siguió la camisa de cuadros. Y fue el propio Dean quien se deshizo de su camiseta negra también tirándola al suelo y volviendo con Autumn una milésima de segundo después. Estaba claro que la rubia se estaba tomando su tiempo, pues los dos necesitaban aquella pausa, aquel respiro después de las horas tan malas que habían pasado: desde la ruptura y hasta que Dean había entrado por la puerta del dormitorio de Bobby y había hecho a la rubia beber la cura… Con el dolor, la desesperación y el miedo que todo eso había conllevado.

Paseó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo del pecho de Dean, una vez que este estuvo descubierto para ella. Delineó su torso desde su ombligo y hasta sus hombros y vuelta a empezar hasta que sus dedos se perdieron en su espalda baja internando sus manos bajo su pantalón acariciando tranquilamente la curva previa a su trasero.

 **Dean**

Cada una de las caricias que le proporcionaba era un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo. Cuánto había temido no volver a estar así junto a ella. Por esa misma razón se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, permitía que ella le acariciase y que recorriese su cuerpo con ese deleite que solo ella tenía. Tan magnífica y experta en robarle el aliento, y en conseguir enmudecer a un hombre como lo era él. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habría estado? Ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre o el rostro de todas ellas. Y, sin embargo, la rubia era la única capaz de elevarle al cielo con solo un gesto. Robarle el aliento, y a la par ser su único oxígeno. Ella, solo ella. La única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que conseguía la inaudita labor de que su corazón latiese como mil caballos desbocados. De necesitar más y más, y nunca sentirse del todo satisfecho. Una sed incapaz de ser borrada. Su Autumn. Una mujer tan increíble cómo lo era nadie más.

Por ello, se dejaba hacer, y que sus manos le quitasen la cazadora. Claro está, ayudando a la mujer con esa tarea y con la de desprenderse de su camisa. Pues de la camiseta interior ya se hizo cargo él. Tan rápido como dura un parpadeo, volvía a colocarse sobre el cuerpo femenino. En busca de que las manos ajenas tocasen su cuerpo, moviendo lentamente sus caderas contra ella de manera inconsciente.  
Pero él no pensaba quedarse atrás. Por ello, no tardó en que sus manos también delineasen el cuerpo femenino, y que vagasen sin rumbo concreto por las curvas de la fémina, hasta que éstas dieron con el borde de la camiseta que él le había prestado para quitársela. Momento en que el beso que ambos estaba experimentando tuvo que cesar para poder dejar a la joven en su ropa interior. Instante en que su mirada fue a parar a los orbes claros de la rubia, en una declaración silenciosa de cuánto la necesitaba. Tomándose unos segundos de tregua antes de que sus manos acabasen, una en el cabello de ella y enredada entre sus mechones, y la otra en su cuello descendiendo hasta sus hombros y su codo, de ahí a sus costillas y más tarde a su espalda. Dónde se detuvo para desabrochar el sostén de ella. Con el broche abierto, se separó de ella observando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Mientras sus manos fueron cada una a los tirantes del sostén acariciando con sus yemas su tersa y suave piel a la vez que se dedicaba a quitar dicha prenda. Y cuando estos estuvieron a la altura de sus perfectos pechos, los descubrió tirando la prensa al suelo. Y su mirada cambió descendiendo de su rostro a los senos de la joven, los cuales pasaron a estar cubiertos por sus manos. Masajeando estos con la mayor calma del mundo, pero no con lascivia sino con cariño y mimo, como si fuesen el objeto más delicado del mundo.

 **Autumn**

Se movió de manera felina, lentamente, dejando a las manos de Dean Winchester recorrer su cuerpo hasta que dieron con la camiseta que él mismo le había prestado. Así pues, se incorporó levemente y terminó quitándose la camiseta haciendo un mohín con la nariz cuando tuvo que separarse de sus labios aquel instante. En cuanto su camiseta estuvo en el suelo sus manos volvieron a posarse en la piel del cazador, su espalda, su cabello, su cuello…

Parecía que no podía quedarse quieta, quería acariciar cada centímetro de su piel igual que él la acariciaba a ella en busca del broche del sujetador a su «espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un estremecimiento de placer. Al notar las yemas de sus dedos acariciando levemente la piel de su espalda antes de que la prenda íntima fuese desabrochada. Y entonces lo dejó hacer, lo dejó quitarle ésta a su modo, disfrutando de aquel momento, ya que se lo merecía. Los dos se lo merecían. Cuando al fin el sujetador se reunió con el resto de prendas ella se mordió el labio inferior contemplando la forma en que Dean la mirada. Parecía alabarla, cada centímetro de su desnudez, como si no hubiera visto nada más hermoso en su vida. Y sus manos acariciaron sus pechos del mismo modo. Un gesto que hizo que su muerto corazón se derritiera entero casi queriendo hacerle llorar.

Atrajo el rostro de Dean hacia sí y lo besó tierna y largamente en los labios succionando su labio inferior y terminando por dejar un recorrido de besos por su mentón, su barbilla, su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Se prometió a si misma que besaría cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel hombre en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Y su recorrido volvió a ascender por su cuello esta vez en una mimosa caricia de su nariz. Por muy tierno que quisiera hacer aquel momento y por mucha lentitud que quisieran llevar, la rubia comenzaba a notar que le sobraban prendas de ropa, así que moviendo ligeramente sus pies y ayudándose con el uno y el otro terminó sacándose las botas que cayeron al suelo del coche con un golpe sordo y amortiguado. Y mientras estas caían, las manos de ella desabrocharon el cinturón del pantalón masculino con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la sencillez de cada segundo y reteniendo cada uno en su memoria, para siempre.

-Ayúdame con mis vaqueros…- sonrió suavemente antes de atrapar su labio inferior en un mordisquito travieso.

 **Dean**

Esas finas y pequeñas manos traviesas comenzaron una nueva tarea; desabrochar el cinturón del cazador. Momento en que se permitió que el mecer de su cadera se detuviese para facilitar la labor de la vampiresa. Entonces, y cuando éste estuvo abierto, la joven pidió que él la ayudase en quitarle el pantalón de ella. Algo en lo que estaba encantado de participar y llevar a cabo. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si con ello podría tener mayor terreno en el que perder sus manos, más piel que adorar y recorrer con sus dedos. Vagar sin rumbo fijo en esa delicada, perfecta y clara tez que sería la delicia de cualquier hombre. Pero ese terreno era solo suyo, y volvería a explorarlo una vez más.  
Por ello mismo, asintió y le dedicó una traviesa, juguetona y encantadora sonrisa que solo ella vería. Una que nacía y moría para que solo la rubia fuese testigo de dicho gesto.  
Sus manos descendieron de los senos de la joven casi con pereza, como si de estos no quisiesen separarse. Como si fuesen una parte más del cuerpo de la fémina, o el nuevo sostén de ella. Pero, con una calma digna de ser grabada, fue descendiendo por los costados de ella a la par que dejaba besos cortos y cariñosos por la zona del escote de la muchacha hasta llegar al valle de entre sus senos. Lugar en el que se detuvo por motivos de la posición, y es que ahora sus manos ya habían llegado al broche del vaquero de la joven. Pero... no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. ¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Pues cuando el botón de los jeans estuvo desabrochado, el muy travieso del rubio, se dedicó a acariciar la zona por debajo de la cintura del vaquero en una travesía perezosa hasta dar con las caderas. Lugar en el que se entretuvo más de la cuenta para poder acariciar ese hueso que tanto le encantaba. Claro está, que su boca no se quedaba atrás, pues mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar una zona de la anatomía de Evangeline, su boca acariciaba con sus labios y lengua la zona alrededor de las areolas de sus pechos. Y, cómo no, ese cazador seguía alabando el cuerpo de ella con su mirada. Devorando éste con una mirada tan tierna como hambrienta. Durante unos minutos que parecían eternos, y a regañadientes, se decidió por deslizar a lo largo de las largas piernas de la joven el pantalón de ella, pero no solo éste, sino que aprovechó para llevarse consigo la ropa íntima de la joven.

 **Autumn**

Esa sonrisa. Esa maldita y arrebatadora sonrisa tan… suya. Esa que solo Autumn veía. Esa que solo le regalaba a ella y que le hacía sentir tan infinitamente especial. Ronroneó suavemente notando las manos de Dean abandonar sus pechos con una calma desesperante que provocó que la piel de Autumn ardiera allí donde él iba dejando el tacto de sus dedos o la marca de sus labios. Era una deliciosa tortura. Una reservada solo para ella. Y así, hasta que los dedos del cazador finalizaron su recorrido al llegar a su destino y comenzaron a torturar en mimosas caricias la piel de las caderas de ella. Las caderas de Autumn se movieron de forma felina como si reclamasen lo suyo, como exigiendo que terminara su tarea. Pero un jadeo escapó de labios de la rubia al notar la lengua y los labios de él en aquel preciso punto de su anatomía. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer de buen grado pues sabía que estaba en las mejores manos del mundo. Él era una de las tres personas de todo el mundo en quien confiaba ciegamente. Y ahora estaba logrando arrancarle una serie de jadeos entrecortados a la par que su espalda se arqueaba inevitablemente. Y, tan pronto como había empezado, acabó y pareció acordarse de que había unos vaqueros de los que deshacerse. Y con ellos la ropa interior de la rubia dejándola completamente desnuda sobre el asiento de cuero y bajo el cuerpo de él. Había que reconocer que la visión de Dean deshaciéndose de los pantalones ajenos era realmente excitante. Cada movimiento que él realizaba cuando estaba dedicado al sexo era digno de plasmarlo en una galería de arte. Era pura magia. Pero ahora Autumn fue más rápida y se incorporó a velocidad vampírica, sentando a Dean en el asiento y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Hola…- le dedicó una sonrisa de completa enamorada antes de acunar su rostro con ambas manos y besarle con lentitud y parsimonia a medida que sus caderas se movían suavemente sobre las del cazador tratando de estimularle aun rozándole encima de su ropa. Pero era un roce suave, tranquilo. Se tomaba su tiempo en cada movimiento. Aquello no era un arranque apasionado, ni un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". Esa era la razón de que aquel beso fuera más lento, más tranquilo. Un beso entregado. Un beso de amor en estado puro. Un beso capaz de hacer llorar a Blancanieves y a su príncipe azul y su "por siempre jamás". Llegados a este punto, la muchacha coló una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de él acariciando su hombría con las yemas de sus dedos con el mismo ritmo en que sus caderas se movían de forma felina sobre su regazo, con la esperanza de hacerlo despertar del todo.

 **Dean**

Si la vida se lo permitiese, y no tuviese necesidades como comer, dormir, etc... Él las cubriría con ella. Se alimentaria de los labios y el cuerpo de la mujer, de sus jadeos y gemidos, de sus manos trepando y delineando la piel masculina en caricias que le hacían temblar. Ella sería su todo. Su oxígeno y alimento de por vida. Aunque seamos un poco sinceros, ella ya lo era todo. El motivo del latido de su corazón, de sus sueños tranquilos, de sus sonrisas y sus pensamientos de enamorado, era su obra de arte, solo para él. Ella era cada una de las cosas que más había deseado nunca. Era su propia vida. Un secreto, ya no tan bien guardado, pero que seguía ahí y solo lo mostraba en esos instantes. Momentos dedicados a recordarse el uno al otro el deseo que se sentían, y los sentimientos profesados.  
Con ese mismo objetivo se tomaba toda la calma del mundo. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro de ese coche con los cristales empapados de vaho como cortinas a su intimidad, y la pequeña luz de la Luna filtrándose por éstos. Por así decirlo... Su pequeño nidito de amor.

Lo que el cazador no esperaba es que su juego fuese detenido y ella tomase la revancha. Colocándose sobre él en el asiento, cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del cazador, y su cadera meciéndose sobre la propia, su sonrisa encantadora y arrebatadora provocando otra por igual en el cazador, sus manos enmarcando su rostro y sus labios reclamando los propios. Y él no le negaría nada, solo entregado a ella. Rindiéndose a sus labios y lengua capaces de acelerar su pulso, y su mano buscando su intimidad. Reclamando su virilidad como propia, creciendo lentamente para ella, reaccionando a sus caricias y a su dueña. Terminando por estar lista para ella, alzada en su mayor esplendor y satisfaciendo el deseo de la vampiresa. Mientras sus manos, no olvidemos que es Dean Winchester, se colocaron en los omóplatos de ella en un primer instante, antes de deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por el largo de su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de la rubia, y cerrarse sobre éste para pegar más a la joven a su cuerpo.

 **Autumn**

Sin parar de besar sus labios con suavidad, Autumn acariciaba el miembro de Dean de arriba abajo con cariño, con cuidado. Sosteniéndolo por la base con la siniestra y acariciándolo con la diestra ejerciendo la justa presión en el glande con la yema del dedo pulgar cuando su camino llegaba a la cumbre. Así hasta que Dean estuvo preparado, completamente preparado para ella, entregado a sus caricias y sus atenciones. Lo notaba grueso, grande en la palma de su mano y eso le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa mimosa antes de atrapar su labio inferior en un beso lento. Justo al mismo tiempo que las grandes manos del cazador atrapaban su trasero acercando más a la rubia contra el cuerpo masculino.

-Espera…- rio ella suavemente mientras sus manos trataban de apartar lo mejor que podían el pantalón vaquero de él. Llegados a ese punto no iba a apartarse para que se deshiciera de la prenda. No en aquel momento, precisamente. Así que se conformó con apartar el pantalón lo suficiente para no ser una molestia. Se alzó moviéndose suavemente sobre él y, todavía con una mano sosteniendo el sexo masculino lo fue guiando con mimo hasta su propia entrada a la par que su cuerpo fue descendiendo lentamente. Podía notar como Dean entraba dentro de ella y como la llenaba de esa forma tan primitiva, ancestral, carnal y necesaria. Dejó un gemido en sus labios, pues en todo momento la boca de la rubia había estado entretenida con la lengua y los labios del cazador, y se separó dejando ir un suspiro entrecortado cuando por fin él se profundizó completamente en su intimidad.

-Te quiero…- susurró ella en una sonrisa rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos acariciando su nariz con la propia antes de comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo de forma lenta, pausada, tranquila. Lo miraba a los ojos queriendo ser testigo de cualquier variación en la expresión de su rostro. Quería memorizarlo para el resto de su vida. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, ambos dejaban ir cortos jadeos y dejaban que el aire que escapaba de sus labios chocase con los ajenos creando un ambiente erótico, íntimo, suyo.

 **Dean**

El cazador no creía que poder merecer a una mujer como aquella. Una mujer que se entregaba a él por completo, y que buscaba hacerle feliz por encima de todo. Algo que jamás pensó que pasaría. Un hecho con el que nunca soñó, y que ahora era su realidad. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en una situación similar? ¿Decenas? Seguramente. Y a la vez era algo completamente diferente. No era simple sexo, y no se trataba de desfogarse, ni con una mujer de la que ni recordaría su nombre. Y tampoco se trataba de que se deshiciese parcialmente de su pantalón y prenda íntima por impaciencia, o por simple lascivia. No. Era algo más profundo. El puro sentimiento del amor y la necesidad de unirse para demostrarse todos esos sentimientos.  
Y ella no tardó en mostrárselo. En tomar su miembro guiándolo a su entrada, robando de esta forma un largo suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido ahogado en los labios ajenos. Uno proveniente de su fuero interno al sentir como su miembro se abría paso en la intimidad de la joven. En como su virilidad era atrapada en el sexo femenino, envuelto en un suave calor acogedor y en una humedad que le enloquecía. En saber que él era quien lo había provocado. En que ella era tan suya como lo era él de ella. En sentir como llegaba a llenar a la joven, y sentir su propio miembro palpitando para ella. Y en como la joven le decía esas dos palabras que le hicieron temblar, casi paralizarse al no ser capaz de responder. Teniendo que responder de forma silenciosa, a la par que las caderas de ella se movían, en un beso tan lento y lleno de amor que no se podría describir con palabras. Que solo ellos en ese instante sabrían entenderlo y comprender el significado. Un beso que acompañó rodeando el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y que lo finalizó cuando éstos ejercieron una mayor presión en su abrazo pegando su cuerpo por completo al ajeno. Todo seguido por las caderas del cazador ejerciendo una embestida más profunda, necesitada y dura que buscaba un gemido de ella. Que llegase a llenar a la joven con su mayor esplendor y que logró que él echase la cabeza hacia atrás en un ronco y desesperado gemido al tener que soltar de alguna forma todas esas sensaciones carnales que le envolvían.

 **Autumn**

Se dejó atrapar por sus brazos, se dejó aprisionar en aquel abrazo que mantenía el cuerpo caliente de Dean completamente pegado al suyo, provocando que su unión fuera incluso más estremecedora. Pues a la vez que sus caderas se movían y Dean entraba y salía de ella, el corazón del cazador latía contra el pecho de la rubia. Dejó ir un suave gemido como respuesta a las embestidas algo más duras de él, pero no por ello menos significativas. Se necesitaban. Era un hecho. Se habían necesitado tanto aquellas horas, que la única forma de poder demostrárselo el uno al otro a ciencia cierta era aquella. Aquella en la que ella era suya, entera y eternamente suya, como él lo era de la rubia. Dejó suaves besos en la nuez de él cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar aquel ronco gemido, provocando que ella sintiera las vibraciones de su garganta contra sus propios labios. Siguió su camino de besos y tiernos mordisquitos hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual lamió y succionó por instinto, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, hasta provocar una suave marca roja en la zona. Sabía que Dean no repetiría aquellas dos palabras, "te quiero", en mucho tiempo. Quizás nunca más volviera a decirlo, pues Dean no era un hombre de palabras. Prefería actuar y demostrar, ella lo sabía bien. Y prefería pasar toda la vida a su lado de aquella forma antes que todos los "te quiero" del mundo. Eran personas tan relativamente opuestas que se comprendían al cien por cien y se completaban a la perfección el uno al otro. Eran el equipo perfecto, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar a Autumn. Pero a pesar de saber que él no le respondería, ella había querido decírselo, que fuera consciente de ello. De que le quería de verdad. De que no había sido una despedida, ni fruto de la inconsciencia. Lo quería como no había querido a nadie en mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, el cuerpo de ella, como siempre, reaccionaba a cualquiera de los estímulos de él, así que también había comenzado a moverse conforme al movimiento de caderas del cazador, para no quedarse atrás. Disfrutaba de la sensación de ser uno solo, de sentir como se abría paso en su calor y de cómo volvía a salir. De cómo su anatomía la acariciaba de la forma más íntima en que se puede acariciar a alguien.

 **Dean**

El cazador se encontraba embelesado por la joven, por esos sentimientos que solo ella le hacía tener, en cada una de las sensaciones que hacían su cuerpo temblar delicadamente. En saber que esa mujer estaba destinada a él, al igual que el cazador a ella. En un destino escrito antes que los astros. Un destino que firmaba por ellos, y en que todo se había preparado minuciosamente para que ambos llegasen a ese punto. A ese Impala del 67, y que ambos se amasen como nunca antes. Al hecho de que compartiesen una relación como aquella que podría derretir cualquier iceberg. Incluso derretiría la mismísima Antártida él solo por el calor insostenible que solo un simple roce de los labios de ella le provocaban. Más cuando esa suave succión le hizo buscar los labios de ella, en un nuevo beso entregado desde lo más hondo de su corazón. En el que las palabras "te quiero" quedaban en un significado muy delimitado a lo que él expresaba y creía que ella comprendería. O esa era su intuición. Que ella leyese en sus labios un "te amo" sin pronunciar, y solo en cómo sus labios acunaban los ajenos, succionando el superior y más tarde el inferior antes de ir a buscar a su vieja y fiel compañera de juegos; su lengua. En cómo su mano diestra trepó lentamente y mimosa por la piel fina de la joven hasta esconderse en su cabello, en esa cascada rubia, y acariciar su cabello atrapando a la joven en ese ósculo que le dejó casi sin aliento.

Un amor casi tan ancestral como el primer instinto del primer ser humano. Uno que le llevaba a querer permanecer así por el resto de su tiempo, y en que sus cuerpos no volviesen a ser uno sin el otro. A no poder imaginar mejor hogar que los brazos de ella, o el cobijo de su interior acariciando su miembro en ese suave baile que ejercían sus caderas sobre él. Ascendiendo y descendiendo al son del latir de su corazón.

 **Autumn**

Besó sus labios largamente sin cansarse de ellos mientras sus caderas se movían sobre las de Dean. Comenzó a dejar ir suaves gemidos de placer, placer que no quería guardarse para sí. Quería que fuera partícipe del infinito amor que le profesaba. Quería que supiera que era suya. En todos los lugares del mundo, en todas las realidades y universos. En ese Impala, en casa de Bobby, en mitad de una caza, en Nebraska o en el mismo infierno si era preciso. Lo amaría hasta el final de sus días y no había nadie que pudiese cambiar aquello. Ni Mattheus, ni mil como él.

Comenzó a moverse más profundamente a medida que su propio cuerpo se lo pedía. Necesitaba hallar una salida a todo lo que se arremolinaba en su interior. Por ello, una de sus manos descendió hasta su propio sexo mientras se movía contra él y comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma para aumentar de alguna forma su placer. Posó una mano en su mejilla acariciando esta con la yema del dedo pulgar mientras lo besaba de forma intensa en los labios, acariciando su lengua con la propia con el mismo ritmo en que sus dedos acariciaban ese botón rosado, artífice de gran parte de su placer. Y esa mano misma fue la que descendió de su rostro a su pecho acariciando este, deleitando las yemas de sus dedos con las formas de los músculos de su contorneado torso. Encajando los dos tan perfectamente como si fueran el engranaje de un reloj. Separó sus labios de los del cazador pues comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, a pesar de que no era estrictamente necesario, pero sí un instinto. Y a esas respiraciones entrecortadas las acompañó una serie de gemidos mientras sus ojos azules se centraban en los verdes de Dean haciéndole ver que eran solo ellos dos. Siempre. Ellos dos contra el mundo. Y siempre sería así.

 **Dean**

Dean Winchester, un cazador, un hombre rudo. Y ahí estaba, perdido. Sin rumbo en esa boca y esos iris que le absorbían dejando de ser ese cazador para ser un simple humano. Un hombre enamorado y entregado al placer de la mujer que entre sus brazos se hallaba. Dedicado a responder a cada una de las peticiones de la joven. Mover sus caderas contra ella con suavidad, en una balada que buscaba darle el impulso necesario para que su rubia se derritiese, y se dejase caer en esa espiral de placer y sensaciones que tanto les gustaba a ambos. Con esa intención, el rubio decidió dejar un recorrido en su cuello en una serie de húmedos besos, mordisquitos y su lengua traviesa terminando en su oreja presentándose y recorriendo cada rincón.  
Y cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar al límite y, como muy bien sabía que le gustaba a esa mujer, le susurró.

\- Venga, cariño... Entrégate a mi... Dámelo...

Dijo con esa voz ronca y excitada muy típica en él cuando se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Venga, mi Autumn... -

Terminó diciendo gimiendo su nombre ante las vibraciones que le provocaban una deliciosa oleada de placer por todo su miembro. Vibraciones provocadas por los dedos de la joven al darse placer a si misma. No solamente eso, sino también esa presión y palpitaciones del interior de la joven ante la cercanía a su orgasmo.

Momento en que sus manos tomaron el rostro de ella para besar su boca, saborear ésta cuando llegase a su explosión, y llevarse consigo sus gemidos. Disfrutar con ella del máximo esplendor de una relación.

 **Autumn**

Echó levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al cazador libre acceso a su cuello, en el momento en que notó sus labios posarse en aquella zona de su cuerpo. Jadeos entrecortados escapaban de sus labios reaccionando a cada beso, mordisquito y succión que él le regalaba. Totalmente entregada a él, como no podía ser de otra forma. Hasta que le sintió en su oreja provocándole un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su columna vertebral en una especie de corriente eléctrica electrizante. Magnetismo puro.

Y otro nuevo la estremeció cuando escuchó su voz. Maldito fuera él, lo sensual de su voz con ese deje ronco y el modo en que sabía que la volvería loca. Pues no había nada más excitante para ella que aquel tono ronco y excitado en la voz del cazador. La voz propia de ese momento en que sabes que no puedes controlarte por más tiempo.

"Mi Autumn" la llamó, y ella comenzó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pues se derretía cada vez que le escuchaba decir algo como aquello. Así pues, se dejó llevar por las manos y los labios de Dean cerrando sus ojos dejando que aquellas contracciones y las sensaciones que de estas derivaban, la envolvieran y la recorrieran de parte a parte haciéndola estremecer sin remisión.

Respondía cómo podía a cada movimiento de sus labios hasta que ya no fue capaz de controlarse un segundo más. Su espalda se curvó en un suave espasmo de placer a medida que su intimidad se contraía en suaves espasmos, atrapando al cazador dentro de sí, el tiempo que su orgasmo la envolvió. Una serie de gemidos con el nombre de Dean escaparon de sus labios a medida que su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo, terminando en un orgasmo que solo le pertenecería a él, igual que todos los que vinieran el resto de su vida. Solo a él. Aun con todo, continuó moviéndose sobre las caderas de él para que así él también terminara y alcanzara el punto álgido del placer que ella misma había encontrado y rozado con la punta de los dedos.

 **Dean**

El cazador y esa vorágine de sentimientos abrazaron a la joven con fuerza. Con temor a que se le escapase entre sus dedos, y que todo aquello no fuese más que un sueño. La escapatoria a la realidad de seguir cuidando del cuerpo desvalido de la joven yaciendo en la cama de una habitación secundaria de la casa de Bobby. De que todo aquello solo fuese lo que él deseaba mientras la mujer que amaba permanecía inerte y muerta justo a su lado. Pues a él no le solían suceder ese tipo de cosas. No a él. Un hombre demasiado hecho al dolor y a perder todo aquello que amaba. Un sueño ideado por su mente para mantenerse cuerdo, y que todo aquello fuese un vago espejismo. Una mentira tan sensacional y maravillosa que le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su espina dorsal, y que sus manos la atrapasen con fuerza contra él. Y que sus ojos estuviesen, una vez más, perdidos en los orbes claro de esa mujer que era y sería lo único que le daba un motivo para respirar y que su corazón latiese por ambos. La amaba más que a su propia vida. Más que a la caza, más que a su preciado Impala, que esas cervezas en pleno caso o a cualquier cosa. Un sentimiento que era tan grande que no podía controlarlo, y en vez de decirle algo así el rubio se entregó a cada gemido de ella haciéndolos suyos, a cada palpitación de su intimidad que era las propias de su miembro, a cada suspiro o exhalación que lo hacía suyo. Cada movimiento de las caderas de la joven que eran complementados a la perfección por la suya yendo en busca de la ajena.  
Su rostro escondido entre los cabellos de ella, y su respiración agitada acariciando la tez blanca del cuello de su Autumn, sus manos pasando a la cintura de ella, y su voz temblorosa.

\- Dime que esto es real... Que sigues a mi lado, y que no te he perdido... Porque yo no merezco a alguien como tú...

Dijo en su refugio sintiéndose tan pequeño, tan frágil y a la vez con la fuerza de mil gigantes por solo tenerla a ella. Y entonces, cuando su cuerpo tembló como una hoja en pleno otoño azotada por el viento, la miró y sus manos recorrieron el rostro de ella como un artista se enorgullece de su mejor obra. Con el cariño infinito, orgullo y satisfacción de tener algo tan maravilloso y único.

\- Dime una vez más que me quieres... Que eres mía y estarás siempre a mi lado...

 **Autumn**

Se movía sobre el cazador notando la respiración de él contra la piel de su cuello, esa agradable y juguetona respiración haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole una suave sonrisa de quien se siente feliz, pleno y completamente realizado y en paz con el resto del mundo. Dean le hacía sentir así en cada latido, en cada palabra, en cada inhalación o exhalación. Él se había convertido en la aventura más fantástica y maravillosa de su vida. Y quería pasar el resto de su existencia con él, siendo para él todo cuanto necesitara. Las falanges de la rubia acariciaban suavemente el cabello de él con mimo mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre él. Hasta que lo escuchó hablar y por un momento creyó que su propio corazón volvía a latir.

Y entonces, al sentirlo temblar se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se veía cuando dejaba caer todas sus barreras solo por ella. Y es que amaba a ese hombre, al valiente, al fuerte, al vulnerable, al bruto, al mimoso… Pero sobre todo a ese que solo ella podía ver. Porque solo dejaba caer sus murallas delante de ella, y solo en determinados momentos. Por ello era tan intenso aquel momento.

-Es real, Dean… Yo soy real. Estoy aquí, contigo. Te lo prometo… No me vas a perder nunca, amor… Nunca…- negó suavemente con la cabeza y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas acunando su rostro- Nunca me alejaré de ti… - inspiró hondo perdiéndose en su mirada de color verde, intenso en aquellos instantes. Y cuando él le pidió que le dijera que lo quería, la mujer casi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. ¿Dean Winchester pidiendo aquello? Definitivamente eso debería ser un sueño…

-Te quiero, Dean Winchester. Te quiero con cada fibra de mi ser. Y no hay fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte en el mundo capaz de mantenerme alejada de ti- y tras aquellas palabras lo volvió a besar de nuevo en los labios, una y otra vez. Jamás se cansaría de aquello. Jamás se cansaría de él- Te quiero… -susurró finalmente sobre sus labios antes de apoyar su frente en la contraria.

 **Dean**

Dean Winchester no solía ser de esa forma, ni mucho menos. Siempre había sido el chico duro, y tozudo que tenía alguna frase ingeniosa, o fuera de lugar para cada momento. En ese instante, en que podía sentir por todos sus poros lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir, y tan poco acostumbrado al amar, y ser correspondido. Eran unos segundos en los que podía dejar caer todas sus barreras para mostrar ese chiquillo al que le habían sido negadas tantas cosas, y que ahora que tenía a una persona que le quería a pesar de todo. Necesitaba saber que era real, y no un simple sueño. Que ella seguía ahí, entre sus brazos y su voz le guiaba para ser consciente de lo tangible que era el cuerpo de ella. En su voz diciéndole que siempre estaría a su lado y que no le abandonaría. Que no la perdería, y que él era el hombre al que quería. Se merecía aquello. Ambos lo merecían. Y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y su cuerpo se relajó dejando de temblar. Apoyarse en ella como su escudo, al igual que la frente de ella sobre la propia. Más sus palabras acunando le en una vorágine de sentimientos, que le hicieron pronunciar el nombre de ella con sumo amor.

\- Autumn... Yo... También... -

Dijo, quizás no fuese un "te quiero" como tal. Pero eso valía, ¿no? O eso esperaba.  
Y aunque habían tenido un momento de parón, las caderas de la joven no se detuvieron. Provocando que su cuerpo necesitase liberarse en ella, y poder tener la satisfacción de ser el único hombre que tomase por el resto de sus días a esa mujer. En dejar que su miembro palpitante, y acogido en el interior de ella se hundiese con mayor fuerza. No en un sexo salvaje y desbocado. Sino en la más pura y ancestral forma en que un hombre podría llenar a una mujer, y mostrarle hasta qué punto era suyo.  
Por ello mismo, y con esa intención, sus caderas se movieron con mayor profundidad yendo al encuentro de ella. Sus brazos rodeando la baja espalda de la joven, y su mirada perdida en los orbes claros de ella. Mientras que su respiración se agitaba a cada nueva embestida, y en que ese placer se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Jadeando con la boca semiabierta, y dejando pequeños besos en los labios ajenos. Incapaz de contenerse más, y sentir como ese placer descendía más a su entrepierna y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

\- Autumn... -

Dijo en un gemido entrecortado y al morderse su propio labio inferior. Justo cuando acometió con profundidad contra ella, en que sus brazos se cernían contra la joven apresando a la muchacha contra su cuerpo, y sentir como su sexo se liberaba en ella, y unos gemidos roncos se liberaban de su garganta. Entregándole a la joven el elixir de su máximo placer y del amor que por ella sentía. Y cuando finalizó sintiéndose desecho por el esfuerzo y el clímax al que había llegado, dejó de mirar a la joven y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella respirando agitadamente.

\- Mi niña... Gracias por quererme, y estar ahí aún con todos mis defectos...

Dijo en un primer instante, y más tarde tragar saliva al dejar que su cuerpo volviese a la normalidad. Aunque su abrazo no cesaba, sus dedos acariciaban la piel baja de su espalda.

\- No podré darte siempre el hombre que necesitas, ni decirte lo mismo que tú me dices... Pero te lo demostraré siendo solo tuyo...

 **Autumn**

Ladeó una suave sonrisa cerrando sus ojos con suavidad. Sabía que sería muy difícil arrancar otro "te quiero" de sus labios. Por eso mismo sonreía, porque aun a pesar de saber que no sería capaz de arrancar esas dos palabras de nuevo de sus labios, aquel "yo también" era suficiente para ella. Acarició su cabello con suavidad con las yemas de sus dedos dejando ir el aire de sus pulmones de forma lenta, suave, entrecortada mientras sus caderas se movían sobre las de él todavía buscando que él encontrase su camino a la liberación de aquel placer que la rubia ya había experimentado aquella noche. Poco a poco fue reaccionando a los movimientos del cuerpo del cazador que parecía reclamarla con más hambre que nunca, pero no de forma posesiva y animal. Era necesidad y cariño lo que la mujer podía leer en el lenguaje corporal del rubio. Sus dedos ahora acariciaban el mentón de él, su barbilla, sus labios mientras sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en los verdes de él. O realmente no estaban perdidos, sino que se habían encontrado por fin después de mucho tiempo. Y es que los dos habían necesitado tanto aquello.

Habían necesitado aquellos momentos juntos. Habían necesitado estar solos, el uno en brazos del otro, dándose cuenta de que no podría ser de otra forma. Que separados eran débiles, tan débiles que la muerte casi encontraba a uno de los dos. Pero juntos… Juntos eran imparables.

Cada exhalación que escapaba de los labios del cazador era recibida por la rubia que prácticamente se alimentaba de aquel aliento. Era capaz de ver y sentir cómo Dean estaba cada vez más cerca, cómo su cuerpo la reclamaba con más ímpetu unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo al fin se liberase por entero dentro de la mujer, acompañándose de roncos gemidos que fueron prácticamente música a los oídos de la rubia. Ella, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa suave en el momento en que él acudió a esconderse en el hueco de su cuello. El rebote de su aliento agitado estremeciendo su piel a cada segundo que pasaba. Y sus palabras conmoviéndola cuando habló.

¿Porqué le agradecía que lo quisiera? Era de locos. A esas alturas del juego, Autumn no podía imaginarse en otros brazos que no fueran los de Dean. En ellos había encontrado su casa tras tantos siglos de búsqueda. En Dean había encontrado su hogar, realmente.

-Dean…- susurró ella acariciando con mimo su espalda y el límite de cada uno de los músculos- No pido un ramo de rosas cada día, ni que me digas mil veces lo mucho que me quieres… - susurró todavía manteniéndolo abrazado contra su cuerpo- No pido que llenes el coche de corazones cada catorce de febrero. Porque sé que no eres así. Solo quiero que no me alejes de tu vida. Que no me alejes de ti. Y que sepas que podrás contar conmigo siempre. Cada día de tu vida… Que me protejas como siempre haces, que me abraces cada noche y me beses por la mañana…

Tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza apoyándola en la contraria unos segundos sintiendo el corazón de él latiendo agitado contra su pecho, calmándose un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba.

-No quiero que te sientas en un compromiso cada vez que te digo "te quiero". No quiero que te sientas obligado a decírmelo. Porque no te lo digo con esa intención. Simplemente me gusta decírtelo cuando lo siento. Me gusta que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y lo que siento por ti…

Se movió suavemente y sostuvo el rostro de él entre las palmas de sus manos mirándole unos segundos, volviendo a encontrarse a sí misma en aquellos ojos verdes, hasta que terminó por dedicarle una sonrisa cálida, tierna.

-Eres mi hogar, Dean Winchester.

 **Dean**

Aunque el cazador se encontraba algo exhausto por el acto cometido, y todas las sensaciones que había tenido, y vivencias, las horas antes de poder estar disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro prestó atención cuando escuchó su nombre cuando la rubia se dirigió a él. Autumn deseaba hablar y tenía algo que decir sobre aquel "gracias" que le había dedicado. Por lo que se mantuvo en ese hueco, y en la suavidad de la piel del hombro de la joven sobre su mejilla, y la fina piel de su cuello contra sus labios, pendiente de lo que ella quisiese decirle. Completamente relajado con las caricias y palabras de la joven acunándole.

Sabía que ella no le pediría más de lo que él pudiese dar de si mismo. Porque no era esa clase de hombres detallistas con ramos, ni diciendo cada dos por tres que quería a la otra persona, ni teniendo detalles cada San Valentín. No. Él no era nada de eso. Pero no habría hombre con mayor devoción por ella, por su bienestar y felicidad. No lo mostraría de la forma habitual como lo haría otro hombre. Y es que él no era un hombre común, ni su relación tampoco lo era.

Nadie apostaría en que creciese ningún tipo de cariño entre un cazador y un vampiro, y mucho menos el amor. Y ahí estaban ellos dos mandando al carajo cualquier tipo de regla de la naturaleza. Rompiendo cada una de ellas para poder mostrar que todo en esta vida puede suceder, y que con esfuerzo se podía conseguir lo imposible. Como ellos cuando estaban juntos. Dean no hubiese respondido sino fuese porque las manos de la joven le reclamaban para que ambas miradas se enlazasen. Y aunque no le estaba obligando a nada, era lo mínimo que debía hacer para que ella comprendiese que él no la volvería a alejar. Que podía ser un cabezota sin sentido, y nada romántico. Pero no un estúpido como para no entender que no podía vivir sin ella, y que necesitaba compartir su día a día con esa mujer. Por lo que, con sumo cuidado. Y con sus dedos deslizándose por la espalda de la joven, más concretamente por los laterales de su columna vertebral, hasta llegar a los hombros de ella, y de ahí pasar al cuello de la mujer, finalizando su recorrido en el rostro de la joven dejando que sus pulgares se acomodasen en las mejillas.

\- Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no podemos estar separados... Y que soy un cabezota sin remedio... Pero no puedo seguir desconfiando, cuando todo lo que haces es para protegerme... Siempre a tu lado, Evangeline - Terminó diciendo esbozando una tierna, suave y cariñosa sonrisa normal en un hombre enamorado. Dejando que su nariz se rozase con la ajena, y que sus labios se fundiesen en un beso lento, delicado y profundo en el que perderse lentamente.

" _Y que sus labios se fundiesen en un beso lento, delicado, profundo en el que perderse…"_

Pero cuatro años más tarde. Sí, cuatro largos años en los que Dean Winchester seguía compartiendo su día a día junto a Autumn como había prometido en el interior del Impala aquella lejana noche, sin embargo, ahora se encontraban caminando como lo haría una pareja normal por las transitadas calles de las Vegas. Y sin que Autumn supiese, o eso creía el cazador, celebraba con ese beso cada año que pasaba a su lado el mismo día las palabras que le dijo a la joven, tiempo atrás.


	26. Nunca creí merecer a alguien como tú

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veintiséis**

 **En el capítulo anterior, Autumn ya perfectamente curada del mordisco del hombre lobo y Dean, salían de casa de Bobby para buscar otro lugar en el que poder descansar y así seguir su camino. Dean se hallaba meditabundo, confuso, pues tenía en sus manos la cura para el vampirismo, pero no era capaz de decirle nada a la rubia…**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 _I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_ _  
_ _Finally content with a past I regret_ _  
_ _I've found you, find strength in your moments of weakness_ _  
_ _For once I'm at peace with myself_ _  
_ _I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_

 **26**

 **Nunca creí merecer a alguien como tú**

 **~CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS~**

 **Autumn**

"Siempre a tu lado, Evangeline" había dicho él aquella noche antes de besarla lenta y suavemente, con anhelo, con la muda voz de quien quiere decirlo todo y las palabras no brotan. Así amaba Dean Winchester. Con un beso, con un abrazo, con un gesto. Demostrando todo lo que sentía en cada una de sus miradas, caricias… Y aquella noche, en aquel asiento trasero de ese clásico Impala, fue el comienzo de algo nuevo. No sabría deciros exactamente qué, pero entre Dean y Autumn todo mejoró. No os imaginéis lo que no es… Ninguno de los dos se transformó en un príncipe azul y vivieron juntos para comer perdices. No. Pero a partir de esa noche nunca más se separaron. Nunca más desconfiaron el uno del otro. No había secretos. No había barreras. No hubo más enfrentamientos, salvo a la hora de elegir la técnica de ataque para cargarse algún que otro bicho…

Cuatro años habían pasado, pues.

Cuatro años y ahora sus pasos los habían llevado hasta Nevada. Hacia la luminosa Las Vegas. No por nada en especial. Simplemente Autumn no la pisaba desde los setenta y Dean sentía curiosidad. Además, hacía varios días que no tenían ningún caso y pensaron en tomarse unas breves, brevísimas, vacaciones. Caminaban con el paso acompasado paseando por los amplios bulevares y manteniéndose alejados de los casinos porque sabían que si entraban no saldrían. Era una certeza. Los dedos de uno entrelazados con los de la otra de forma completamente normal, como si aquel fuera su estado natural mientras a veces se dedicaban tontas caricias con las yemas de los dedos pulgares. Parecía mentira, cuatro años juntos y se querían con la fuerza del primer día. Se miraban como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo…

Pero, aunque Autumn fuese un vampiro y su edad se hubiese estancado ochocientos años atrás en esos tiernos veintitrés años, Dean sí envejecía y había entrado en la treintena. A Autumn le daba igual, le seguía viendo igual de irresistible que el primer día. Pero no era boba y era capaz de leer en el rostro de su pareja el disgusto de verse cada día más mayor al lado de lo que a simple vista parecía una universitaria. Eso era de lo único de lo que no hablaban, parecía que al cazador le perturbaba demasiado el tema y ella sabía que no debía forzarle a hablar de algo que no quisiese. Era inútil. Completamente inútil.

\- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un sitio medianamente tranquilo donde poder tomar una cerveza? - preguntó la rubia señalando con la cabeza un bar de una calle cercana algo alejada del bullicio de las amplias aceras. A él pareció gustarle la idea, así que los pasos de ambos se acompasaron hacia aquel local donde al menos no parecía haber demasiado jolgorio, lo cual era admirable.

 **Dean**

El local parecía ser más tranquilo de lo que uno podría esperar de un lugar como aquel. Claro está que las luces de la barra, y las paredes seguían manteniendo el encanto de Las Vegas, pero sin eliminar esa pequeña intimidad que les otorgaba la escasa concurrencia. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas a la decoración del lugar, ni a la banda sonora, que era la música del local. que llenaba las esquinas de ese lugar, el cazador, sin soltar la mano de la rubia, se acercó hasta la barra donde tenían un par de butacas libres. Entonces, y ya sentado en su sitio, y ahora sí, soltar la mano de la joven alzó esta para poder llamar la atención del camarero y así que, el joven de cabellos azabache y mirada chisposa, de sonrisa espléndida, que se ensanchó en cuanto sus orbes se posaron en la figura de Autumn para lograr que Dean carraspease algo molesto, y que le dijese con voz algo dura.

\- Una botella de tequila... - No tardó en acallar una posible queja por parte del joven dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra. y así que el rubio no soltase lo que por su cabeza rondó de forma cruel.

"Deja de mirar a mi chica. no serías más que su entrante antes de la cena"

Y no, no iría con segundas, era simple realidad, y algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado el cazador con el paso de esos años. A que Autumn tenía la necesidad de ingerir sangre, y seguramente la de ese muchachito sería una delicia para ella, y de paso le dejaría con el calentón y una marca de la deshonra a sus encantos.

Con ese pensamiento, y una suave sonrisa que se enmarcó en su rostro al escuchar el pequeño golpe que sonó al chocar la botella contra la madera de la barra, se giró para que esa sonrisa fuese a parar a ser un regalo para la rubia.

\- Espero que no te moleste que haya pedido tequila... Pero, y no me preguntes por qué, me apetece rememorar el día que nos conocimos... - Murmuró como lo habría hecho un hombre completamente enamorado, y orgulloso de ser un hombre completo al tener una pareja como ella. Quien no era simplemente su pareja, sino su amante, amiga, compañera de viajes y trabajo. Su vida personificada. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada más, o de que Autumn pudiese poder responder de forma afirmativa o negativa ante el antojo del cazador, la puerta del bar se abrió con cierto estruendo. Un sonido que precedió a las risas varoniles de un grupo de chavales que rondarían la treintena, y que por las pintas que lucían, más las canciones que estropeaban, dejaban claro que aquello era la celebración de una despedida de solteros. No importaba, el caso es que ya podían despedirse de la intimidad y la calma con la mano al unísono. Ahora tendrían que aguantar a unos tipos que estaban deseando destrozar su hígado a base de una sesión de despliegue de alcohol que les dejaría por los suelos al día siguiente.

Pero centrémonos en nuestros protagonistas, y en como Dean soltó un audible suspiro de resignación y enfado, que fue acompañado por un gesto de molestia al poner los ojos en blanco. Todo antes de que su mirada fuese en busca de la joven, para dedicarle una especie de disculpa silenciosa por no poder estar tranquilos, y tomarse unos chupitos rememorando todos esos años que los había hecho crecer tanto individualmente como pareja.

Y es que en esos años habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos. Unas mejores que otras. Pero cada momento que había vivido con esa mujer era digno de un brindis por parte de ambos. Mientras se dedicaba a abrir la botella, el clásico sonido de la botella al abrirse trajo a su cabeza uno a uno esos buenos recuerdos que iban corriendo como un arroyo sin cesar, pero arrancando una sonrisa de él. Momentos en los que la sonrisa de ella era la protagonista de la imagen en esas peleas de almohadas, o cuando una simple caricia de él en su rostro mientras investigaban un caso era suficiente para conseguir toda su atención, o esas sonrisas de complicidad cuando sus espaldas chocaban en una pelea sin tregua contra algún ser sobrenatural, o simplemente cuando estaban sentados en un bar cualquiera, como en ese mismo instante, y sus cervezas chocaban ante la celebración de un buen trabajo. También estaban esas sonrisas enamoradas que ella regalaba cuando su cuerpo era cubierto por el cazador, y podía ver su propia sonrisa en los iris ajenos en esos momentos de intimidad que se regalaban el uno al otro dejando que fuesen uno.

Pero no todo había sido perfecto. Claro que no. Y existían esos instantes en los que los dos se miraban buscando un poco de refugio para su confusión. Sí, estoy hablando del día en que un hombre con una gabardina y un aburrido traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color azul apareció ante ellos pidiendo su ayuda. ¿Ya sabéis de quién os estoy hablando, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, nadie podría olvidar a un hombre como aquel. Del mismísimo ángel Castiel.

Y aunque ahora él lo podía recordar con cariño después de todo el tiempo pasado. en su primer encuentro ambos se sintieron perdidos e infinitamente pequeños ante la realidad de que existían los ángeles y también Dios. También recordó todas esas dudas que tuvo, y tenía, sobre contarle a Autumn que había encontrado la cura para ella. Sí, tal y como lo leéis. Dean Winchester tenía la posibilidad de que la mujer dejase su inmortalidad, y poder envejecer uno al lado del otro. Eso era una realidad que había hallado después de leer muchos manuscritos, pedir ayuda a Bobby. Aunque no lo creáis él podía entregarle ese vial con la cura, e intentar tener una vida tranquila a su lado. No obstante. sentía que le robaba una parte de ella.

Por ello, y cuatro años después de ese fatídico día en el que estuvo a punto de perder a la mujer que tenía a su lado no se había atrevido a dárselo, se hacía más duro a cada día que pasaba sabiendo que él envejecía, y que ya le sacaba más de siete años de diferencia. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos murieron a la vez que el tapón dejó de ser parte de la botella de tequila y la siguiente frase por parte de un chaval llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¿Quién querría casarse? Dejar tu libertad a un lado por una mujer, pudiendo tener una cada noche...

Esas palabras, una a una. y el conjunto de ellas, el significado de todas ellas pudo con él. Despertaron en su fuero interno algo que no sabría descifrar ni el mismísimo Dean Winchester. Entonces con el ceño fruncido y con la firmeza y seguridad con la que decimos nuestro nombre, explotó.

\- ¡YO! - Y aunque podía ser una simple palabra guardaba todo el amor que sentía por Evangeline. Aunque esa primera respuesta fue dirigida hacía ese hombre, no tardó en tomar su propio anillo ese que jamás le había dejado a nadie y que perteneció a su madre. Con esas se puso en pie casi sin mirar a la rubia, y su posible gesto de estupor. Tal y como haría un hombre caballeroso, todo lo que él no era, tomó la mano de la joven para que también se levantase. Sus orbes verdosos fueron a parar a los claros de la joven, y necesitó tragar saliva por un instante antes de hablar.

\- Yo, Dean Winchester, el hombre más desastroso del mundo, incapaz de saber cómo mantener una relación, de estar con una mujer, de decir lo que siente, o comprar un simple ramo de rosas como regalo... Yo, un estúpido cazador que nunca creyó merecer una mujer como tú... Sí, ese hombre que es incapaz de decirte un simple "te quiero" cuando en realidad te amo con todo mi ser, ese hombre que sigue sin comprender cómo puedes llevar más de cuatro años aguantando esta cabezonería, al hombre que era incapaz de poder centrarse en nada más que la caza, y pasar cada noche con una mujer diferente... Esa clase de hombre que jamás hubiese creído que se comprometería, y que ahora con la certeza de que no hay ni un segundo en que pueda alegrarme de dejar de ser ese estúpido por ser tu novio... No quiero conformarme con eso... Te quiero cada día de mi vida, y quiero poder decir que eres mi mujer... Por eso, mi vida...

Su cuerpo fue descendiendo poco a poco, dejando de lado los murmullos y sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta, y como su corazón latía desbocado como nunca antes. Creándose una especie de burbuja en que solo existían ellos dos, en que el silencio casi daba miedo, y en el que se sentía infinitamente pequeño bajo esos orbes azulados. Cuando su rodilla tocó el suelo, y sujetó el anillo frente al dedo de ella, su voz habló con la mayor seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

\- Evangeline Isabella Rosemont, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 **Autumn**

Contempló, gratamente sorprendida con su elección, el interior de aquel bar. No había jaleo. No había jolgorio, tan solo gente bebiendo en sus mesas y charlando animadamente sobre sus temas. Pero nada que perturbase los niveles auditivos de nuestra vampira. Era un local tranquilo, con el encanto típico de Las Vegas, Nevada, pero bastante acogedor. No parecía ser uno de los bares más frecuentados por los turistas. Por eso era perfecto para tomar tranquilamente una cerveza y poder estar a gusto.

Se dejó llevar por Dean, gracias a que sus manos estaban todavía entrelazadas, hasta llegar a la barra donde ocuparon un par de taburetes libres, lo cual era agradable, encontrar un hueco para los dos en un bar era algo muy… suyo… Pues así se habían conocido. Y la rubia no pudo evitar ver las similitudes. Habían pasado cinco años desde que se conocieran. Cinco años y ella seguía encontrando fascinante a aquel cazador de ojos verdes y camisas de franela con cuadros. Estaba embelesada, a lo suyo, observando el perfil de Dean, el corte de su nariz contra el fondo de la sala, en modo en que sus ojos se movían hacia el camarero, la forma en que su boca se movía al hablar, el timbre ronco de su voz, la forma en que movía sus manos… Todo en él la seguía volviendo loca. Absolutamente todo. Por esa misma razón, ni siquiera se fijó en que al camarero se le caía la baba con ella, pero pudo intuirlo en el timbre de voz del cazador y en el modo en que su ceño se fruncía, disconforme. A ella le daba igual cuantos hombres la miraran, solo tenía ojos para él, y Dean lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar crisparse cuando algún tío la miraba más de la cuenta. No es que el mayor de los Winchester fuera celoso o algo así. Los dos eran más que conscientes de lo que sentía el otro… Pero Autumn había aprendido a leer entre líneas en el lenguaje del cazador. Y sabía que, aunque no le dijese "te quiero" todos los días a todas horas, en gestos como ese residía todo lo que su corazón sentía. Y era tierno, en cierto modo, que dejase expresar así lo que sentía por ella, mientras que no hiciese daño a nadie… Todos contentos…

Cuando se giró hacia ella, triunfante con su botella de tequila en la mano, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus ojos claros iluminados al ver la botella de tequila. Si a Dean le había traído recuerdos aquella botella, a Autumn también. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara al recordar el día en que se conocieron en aquel bar perdido de la mano de Dios. Una coincidencia, o el mismo destino. O quizás un hilo rojo atado en sus muñecas… Como el que ella le había regalado a él durante su estancia en la playa en aquellas primeras "vacaciones" juntos antes del caso en Salem. Ahora ese cordón rojo estaba anudado alrededor de la anilla de las llaves del Impala.

Pero siquiera pudo decir nada cuando un estruendo proveniente de la puerta del local hizo morir las palabras en sus labios. Un montón de tipos habían entrado cantando, muy mal, por cierto, y festejando solo dios sabe qué. Pero a juzgar por el pedo que llevaban y por los cánticos que entonaban, debían estar celebrando una despedida de soltero que estaban tan de moda en aquel momento. Ella escuchó el suspiro resignado de Dean y posó una mano en su brazo frotándolo suavemente. Sabía que le había mosqueado que perturbasen su paz, su momento, de aquella forma. Pero no estaba en su mano. Así que la rubia trató de reconfortarlo suavemente dedicándole una sonrisa cuando sus ojos verdes acudieron en su busca. Una sonrisa que decía algo como "no te preocupes. Estoy contigo, es lo que me importa".

Su mano se desplazó hasta la de Dean acariciando esta con las yemas de los dedos. No decía nada. No tenía que decirlo. Simplemente estaba disfrutando de su lugar feliz, que era cualquiera donde estuviera él. Era agradable sentir su tacto cálido contra las yemas de los dedos. Adoraba sus manos fuertes y las yemas de sus dedos algo endurecidas a causa del trabajo que llevaba realizando solo Dios sabía hacía cuanto tiempo. Pues las manos de un cazador siempre eran algo ásperas… pero ella lo adoraba.

Pero entonces uno de esos idiotas volvió a perturbar su lugar feliz diciendo no sé qué chorrada acerca de quien querría dejar la libertad de tirarse a una tía cada noche. Y Autumn sonrió para sí misma pensando que Dean bien podría haber sido ese tío seis años atrás…

Pero ahora… ¿Qué coño? Dean acababa de… Sí. Acababa de responder a ese tipo. Y ahora todo el bar le miraba, en silencio. Expectantes, tal vez. ¿Qué se proponía hacer? Y, como ella era observadora y metódica, vio como Dean se quitaba su propio anillo, ese que nunca se había quitado, ese que según le contó una vez había pertenecido a su difunta madre. Los labios de Autumn estaban entreabiertos, su expresión era de completa estupefacción mientras le veía bajarse del taburete. Y el corazón vampírico de la rubia latió acelerado. Y aún más cuando la tomó de la mano haciéndola también ponerse en pie. La mano de la vampira temblaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recogida entre una de las de Dean. Y entonces, él empezó a hablar. Y aquello parecía mucho una declaración en toda regla.

¿Seguía todo el mundo en silencio, o es que de repente solo tenía ojos y oídos para Dean? No lo sabía y no iba a dejar de mirar a aquel hombre, a aquella perfección hecha persona, mientras hablaba y le decía aquellas cosas. Pero lo cierto era que sí, el bar entero seguía en silencio, como si contuviesen el aliento. Ella sonreía como una idiota notando sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente, a causa de la emoción de estar viviendo algo así. Algo que jamás consideró posible. Nunca antes. No hasta ahora, hasta aquel preciso momento.

Casi había dejado de respirar, porque sentía que el sonido de su respiración era demasiado estruendoso y le impedía escuchar las palabras de Dean con completa claridad. Y entonces lo vio arrodillarse en el suelo casi a cámara lenta para pronunciar aquellas cuatro palabras que la dejaron completamente boquiabierta. Y entonces, él colocó su anillo en el dedo de la mujer.

La vampira miró la joya, sin creerse todavía estar viviendo algo así, y luego lo miró a él antes de asentir, notando una cálida lágrima rodando por una de sus mejillas. Una lágrima de felicidad pura.

-Sí. Sí… Sí…- rio ella mientras Dean se ponía en pie- Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Dean Winchester. Sí… -dijo, incapaz de poder hacer un discurso como el que él acababa de hacer. Aunque quisiera no podría. Sería completamente incapaz, pues su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Así que, para calmar sus nervios, y también los de Dean (pues podía escuchar su corazón latir a toda velocidad), posó sus manos en las mejillas masculinas y se acercó hasta sus labios para dejar sobre estos un beso largo, tierno, lento mientras sus brazos terminaban rodeando el cuello de él. Cuando aquel besó cesó, dejó otro más, algo más breve y terminó por abrazarlo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, para así poder hablarle en el oído.

-Te amo, Dean Winchester. Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo solo con una sonrisa. Eres el único hombre capaz de sorprenderme cada día y hacerme creer que existe aventura en cualquier lado. Pero tú… - dijo alzando suavemente su cabeza y volviendo a mirarlo acariciando su mejilla con una mano- Sin duda alguna, tú eres mi mayor aventura. Te amaré todos los días de mi vida… -dijo, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa y siendo consciente de que el bar entero había estallado en aplausos y en vítores. Así como también deseos de felicidad, "enhorabuena" y "que se besen". Y ella rio de nuevo antes de volver a besarle largamente en los labios.

-Te amo…- susurró sobre sus labios.

 **Dean**

Los nervios del cazador eran más que evidentes, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta sin tener que escucharla, tenía miedo a su reacción. Miedo a que su propio compromiso estuviese rompiendo alguna ley de la naturaleza. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya las habían roto desde el momento en que se enamoraron el uno del otro. Pues no podía ser normal que un cazador y una vampira tuviesen una relación como aquella. No importaba si el mismísimo infierno se alzaba al cielo, y el cielo ocupaba el lugar del infierno pues había escuchado un "Sí". Uno tan claro como su propio latir.  
Colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella, y vio esa lágrima de felicidad que casi imitaba a una que él evitó que se escapase. Entonces, y con suma lentitud se puso en pie como un hombre que renace.

No prestó atención al resto de personas que estaban en ese lugar, y solo se centró en una cosa, en los labios de ella. En su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de la joven, y su mano diestra acariciando la suave cascada de su cabello. Habría probado esos labios miles de veces, y le resultaron un manjar como la primera vez en que ambos labios se fusionaron. Y cuando ese beso, para desgracia del rubio, finalizó, no perdió el tiempo en refugiar a su prometida entre sus brazos. Regalarle ese cobijo que sabía que ella adoraba, y que para él era necesario casi como el propio oxígeno.

Sus brazos la estrecharon con sumo amor y cariño contra su cuerpo, y un suave escalofrío trepó por su cuerpo al saber la realidad que a ambos les envolvía. Le había pedido matrimonio a Autumn, y no se arrepentía, pero tenía miedo. Tanto miedo a volver a hacer alguna "cagada" de las suyas, o no ser nunca capaz de darle la cura. A envejecer a su lado mientras ella permanecía con sus veintitrés tiernos años por siempre. Pero ese "te amo" podía con cualquier duda o miedo, y esas palabras reconstruyeron la seguridad de ese hombre que volvió a tomar los labios de ella cuando la joven fue en su busca. Y entonces, por primera vez en cinco años, se atrevió a decir:

\- Te amo...

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo después desde que dijo algo parecido por primera vez. Y delante de mucha gente, y le daba igual. Para él era como si estuviesen solos, y no le importaba que viesen su parte más sensible. No le importaba nadie más que ella. Él se mantenía en su burbuja, y sin pensarlo más, cogió la botella de tequila, y se la dio a Autumn.

\- Se acabó el espectáculo. Quiero disfrutar de mi prometida...

Anunció, y sin previo aviso cogió a Autumn en brazos para sacarla del bar como se merecía. Su mirada en todo momento pendiente de esos orbes azulados, y una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Solo rota por algún que otro beso que le dejaba en el rostro a la rubia.

\- Lo siento, pero te quiero para mí sola...

 **Autumn**

La vampira esbozó una enorme sonrisa al oírle pronunciar aquellas dos palabras. Algo simple para dos personas completamente normales. Pero no para una vampira de ochocientos años y para un cazador que perdía a todos sus seres queridos y no quería demostrar cariño, tratando de evitarse así un disgusto personal cuando perdiera a alguien más. Por eso mismo, porque Autumn conocía bien su historia, sabía que aquellas palabras tenían mucho más valor que para cualquier otra pareja en el mundo. Por eso la sonrisa de ella era enorme, plena, pletórica. Ajena completamente a todo lo que les rodeaba. Tal y como le ocurría a Dean, la mujer tampoco veía nada más allá de Dean y sus ojos verdes. Así que le siguió con la mirada mientras cogía la botella de tequila, por eso estaba presta a cogerla entre sus manos cuando se la cedió.

Estaba mirando la etiqueta mientras él hablaba, cuando de repente sintió como Dean la alzaba entre sus brazos. Dejó escapar un suave gritito de sorpresa que se transformó en una risa divertida rodeando el cuello de su ya prometido con un brazo, totalmente obnubilada por él y aquel momento. En la mano que rodeaba el cuello de Dean podía ver el anillo que acababa de poner en su dedo como promesa de aquel amor eterno. Tan eterno como ella misma. Y entonces, por una milésima de segundo, pensó en lo dura que sería la vida dentro de sesenta años cuando él ya no estuviera allí. ¿Qué haría ella después de haberle amado toda la vida? Esa pregunta le dio verdadero vértigo. Pero salió rápidamente de este ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz del cazador.

-Me parece una buenísima idea. Yo tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie más. Y mucho menos con Larry y sus amigos de la partida de billar- dijo, señalando con la cabeza a los tíos que rodeaban la mesa de billar y que ya volvían a ponerse de nuevo con su juego. - Vámonos de aquí.

Y tal y como lo dijo, los dos salieron por la puerta del bar. Autumn sabía que no caería al suelo, ya que Dean era fuerte, más de lo que a simple vista uno pudiera pensar. Estaba a salvo con él. Siempre estaría a salvo entre los brazos de Dean. Cuando salieron del bar, Autumn le miró.

\- ¿Vas a llevarme en brazos hasta el hotel? Es un camino muy largo…- rio suavemente. Y Dean dijo algo como que podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero igual llamarían algo la atención. Así que con cuidado la dejó de nuevo con los pies en la tierra. Y ella abrió la botella de tequila para darle un largo trago.

-Y bien, señor Winchester… ¿Qué planes de boda tienes…? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Dean sabría que no estaba presionando ni lo más mínimo. Tan solo estaba asimilando el hecho de que era su prometida y que con el tiempo sería su mujer. Legítimamente sería suya y él sería suyo. Y no había nada que le hiciese más ilusión que eso.

 **Dean**

No tardaron las miradas de los transeúntes de esa calle en pararse en ellos dos, y algunas sonrisas de parejas que se dedicaban una mirada cargada de amor, tan fuerte como la que ellos se dedicaban.

Por muy romántico que pudiese ser llevar en brazos a la rubia hasta alguna capilla donde casarse, o al motel, parecía que era demasiada la atención que estaban levantando, y a Autumn no le agradaría demasiado ser la protagonista de todas las miradas de las personas con las que se cruzasen de camino a saber dónde.

La frase que su pareja le dedicó fue suficiente para que dejase que sus pies volviesen a tocar suelo firme. Claro está, que Dean siempre tenía una palabra para ella.

\- Tienes a un galante cazador como prometido. Te aseguró que podré contigo, "peso pluma" ...

Comentó con una suave sonrisa divertida, a la par que los pies de Autumn tocaban el suelo. En ese momento, el brazo de Dean se colocó alrededor del cuello de la mujer, sobre sus hombros, tal y como solían hacer cuando solo eran una pareja normal, y no una vampiresa y un cazador.

Le dedicó una breve mirada con esa chispa de ilusión, esa que solo se formaba cuando tenía una idea loca rondando en su mente, mientras con un leve movimiento de su cuerpo hacía que la mujer caminase junto a él.

\- Confía en mí... Voy a llevarte a un sitio donde conseguir que seas mía por el resto de mis días...

Dijo con una ilusión que nunca creyó que podría sentir al cometer un acto como querer casarse. Recordemos que estamos hablando de Dean Winchester. Un hombre que le es más fácil disparar un arma, que poner un anillo en un dedo. Un cazador empedernido, cabezón y mujeriego. Pero entonces estaríamos hablando del Dean que era antes de conocer a Evangeline. La mujer que fue capaz de romper todos sus ideales y creencias, desmontar todos sus argumentos y hasta que fuese algo más organizado. No demasiado. Pero su ropa ya no cubría el suelo de cualquier habitación de motel que ocupase.

Habrá gente que no crea en los cambios. Y tampoco es que Dean se hubiese convertido en el novio ideal, o el hombre más romántico del mundo.  
No obstante, ahí estaba encaminando a Autumn hacía el altar. No el altar que ella se merecía, y tampoco el que estaba a su altura, como tampoco la típica boda. Pero es que ellos tampoco lo eran, y con mostrarse su amor, ya valía.

Por eso mismo, Dean y su amplia sonrisa caminaban guiando a la rubia unas calles adelante. A apenas unas manzanas se había fijado que en la fachada de un edificio ponía "Celebramos la boda de tus sueños". Dudaba mucho que la boda de sus sueños, o los de Autumn, fuese así. Pero valdría.

Por ello, al llegar a un edificio de un par de plantas, con la fachada completamente de blanco y adornada con algunas luces de neón, Dean amplió su sonrisa, y se colocó tras el cuerpo de la vampiresa abrazando a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, y sé que puede ser una locura que nos casemos así de pronto... Pero ya que un vampiro y un cazador estén juntos es una locura, ¿Por qué no hacer una más?

Le susurró en el oído a su pareja, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

 **Autumn**

Las misteriosas palabras del cazador provocaron una mirada alucinada por parte de la vampiresa. La verdad, entre alucinada y curiosa. ¿Era posible que el cazador estuviese pensando lo que la rubia pensaba que estaba pensando? Era una locura. Pero sintió un delicioso vértigo en la boca de su estómago. Pero se dejó llevar, caminando junto a él. Y, si Dean caminaba con el brazo encima de los hombros de la rubia, ella introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él. En un gesto tan normal como íntimo en una pareja que llevaba cuatro años juntos, luchando codo con codo y protegiéndose las espaldas día tras día.

Cuatro años en los que no todo habían sido combates con criaturas de pesadilla. Habían sido cuatro años de conocerse el uno al otro, cuatro años en los que se habían metido juntos en la cama al final del día solo para acabar el uno en brazos del otro, demostrándose que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara. Así pues, la mujer miraba a Dean como si acabase de descubrir a aquel hombre por primera vez y se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de él a primera vista. Escuchaba los nerviosos latidos del corazón de Dean, contagiando esos nervios en la rubia. Aunque eran de esos nervios agradables de cuando estás esperando en la cola de la montaña. Ese tipo de nervios que inundaban todas las partes del cuerpo de una. Siguió acompasados los pasos de Dean por aquella calle donde las luces de neón lo iluminaban todo, ya que aquella era una de las calles más turísticas de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Y al final, los pasos de ambos se detuvieron delante de una capilla llena de esos carteles de neón. La rubia notó los brazos de Dean rodeando su cintura al pararse delante de aquella capilla, y miró esta como si esperara ver algún caso allí: algún símbolo enoquiano, sangre en las paredes o un wendigo saludando a través de la ventana.

Porque no esperaba, ni en un millón de años que Dean fuese a hacer aquello realmente. Pero al final, escuchó las palabras del cazador y su cerebro pensó que aquello era lo que él quería. Pensó en esa probabilidad y entonces su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro.

-Dios mío…- susurró y se dio la vuelta en los brazos del rubio observando su rostro- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Es decir, yo sí. Quiero. Claro que quiero. Pero… no quiero que… te arrepientas… Es decir, no espero que te arrepientas, pero… -y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y cerró los ojos con una expresión que decía "ya me callo"- Estoy hablando demasiado, ¿verdad? Sí. Estoy hablando demasiado -siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa- Lo que quiero decir es… Bésame.

Dijo, un segundo antes de sostener el rostro de Dean con sus manos y besarle lenta y largamente en los labios, pues ese era su último beso como soltera, oficialmente.

-Y ahora… -susurró- Cásate conmigo… -dijo un segundo antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, encaminándose de espaldas hacia la puerta de la capilla cogiendo una de las manos de Dean y tirando suavemente de él.

 **Dean**

Quizás para cualquier otro hombre esa forma atropellada de hablar de Autumn cuando se ponía nerviosa fuese desquiciante. Sin embargo, para Dean Winchester era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Como perdía ese control tan permanente en ella, esa calma radiante y esa ilusión se instalaba en sus orbes claros rompiendo cualquier barrera, muro, que el cazador hubiese tenido. Logrando con ello que el rubio mostrase una sonrisa radiante, y rodase los orbes como si le molestase, cosa que no era así, y esperar ese "bésame" que sabía bien que le diría. Y que, como era habitual, no le dio tiempo a responder antes de que las manos de Autumn estuviesen enmarcando su rostro y atrayéndole hasta la perdición de sus labios. Hasta ese momento de paz absoluta en la que dejaba de ser un cazador, un hombre rudo, y solo fuese un hombre enamorado con la posibilidad de ser normal y crear una vida normal.

Ese era un sueño con el que pasaba cada noche en la que yacía junto al cuerpo de la rubia, y su brazo la rodeaba casi de forma desesperada por si desaparecía. Todavía podía recordar esos primeros meses en los que dudaba sobre aquello, en los que se planteaba lo que su padre pensaría, o en los que se negaba que realmente pudiese estar con alguien así... Es decir, con un vampiro. Un tiempo que quedaba demasiado atrás, y ahora solo importaba el hecho de que estaba seguro de que esa mujer había sido enviada para mostrarle el camino correcto, su compañera y guardiana de su alma.

Pensamientos demasiado profundos para un hombre como aquel. Una persona que nunca se hubiese planteado algo así, y que ahora no dudaba por dejarse guiar por las manos de ella. Terminar a su altura, y pasar su brazo por la cintura femenina de forma protectora, y casi obsesiva. Depositó un beso en su cabeza y susurró: "¿Evangeline, estás preparada para ser Evangeline Isabelle Winchester?" en su oído con una traviesa sonrisa mientras cruzaban las puertas de esa capilla. Al fondo de la estancia dieron con una mesa de recepción en la que una mujer con una sonrisa teatral les daba la bienvenida.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pero qué pareja tan bonita hacéis!

Y tras esas típicas palabras, que Dean estaba seguro de que le diría a cualquiera, fue directa al grano.

\- Bueno, díganme. ¿Van a casarse solos? ¿O vendrán más personas? Les informo que tenemos el paquete simple para casarse, y poder pasar el resto de vuestras vidas. O si desean algo más especial, podemos preparar un banquete para los invitados, una habitación para la noche de bodas, ya saben. O el tercer paquete que es el de boda ambiental... Tenemos de todo, medieval, friki... ¿Saben? Ahora se ha puesto muy de moda las bodas de Star Wars... Y tenemos todo tipo de disfraces... Podría ser Darth Vader, o un Jedi... Uy, perdón. Creo que os estoy avasallando... Os dejo una guía con todos los servicios que prestamos para que podáis pensarlo con calma...

La voz de la mujer de la recepción se convirtió en un murmullo al ver el rostro de Dean que suplicaba un "cállate" silencioso.

\- La primera estará bien... Algo íntimo, y tranquilo... ¿Te parece bien, Autumn?

 **Autumn**

¿Preparada para ser su mujer? Claro que lo estaba. Estaba preparada y segura de querer dar ese paso con él. Un paso que jamás pensó que Dean querría dar con ella. Pero ahora que le tenía delante, ahora que veía aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes, supo que estaba seguro, que no tenía miedo. Y le contagió aquel optimismo de una forma inmensa.

-Sí- asintió ella con una enorme sonrisa- Más que preparada- dijo rodeando la cintura de él en el momento en que atravesaban la puerta de aquella capilla.

Un solo paso que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y se moría de ganas. No podía dejar de mirar a Dean mientras caminaban hacia la recepción, casi ni se percató de la presencia de la mujer al otro lado del mostrador hasta que estuvieron delante y la voz de esta llamó su atención. Ya sabía que hacían buena pareja. Había tenido cuatro años para ser consciente de ello. Sabía cómo la miraban las mujeres cuando caminaba por cualquier lugar de la mano de Dean, y sabía cómo lo miraban los hombres a él. Incluso más de una vez había tenido conversaciones con personas en algún caso y todos habían coincidido en la buena pareja que hacían ambos, incluso un par de años atrás les habían preguntado si tenían pensado casarse en un futuro…

La mano de la rubia, esa que rodeaba el cuerpo del cazador se movió buscando la mano de él para entrelazar sus dedos con los masculinos. Su mirada observaba pacientemente como sus dedos acariciaban los de él con mimo, con suavidad. Pero al empezar a escuchar tantas preguntas sobre paquetes de boda, se obligó a prestar atención. Tendría el resto de su vida (o de la de él) para poder observarle cuanto quisiera. Ahora tendría que atender a los preparativos para el que se supone que sería el día más feliz de su vida. No le daba tiempo ni siquiera a pensar una respuesta, y la mujer ya los había acribillado con treinta preguntas más. Autumn solo miraba a Dean y a la mujer, de hito en hito, tratando de controlar una risa divertida al ver la cara del cazador, que realmente parecía querer que esa mujer se callase de una vez.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Dean, la mujer sintió un enorme alivio al saber que no quería una boda temática. Nada de Jedis, nada de Piratas, ni Elvis, ni Marilyn Monroe…

-Una boda tranquila, íntima… Nuestra…- asintió la muchacha- Algo tranquilo… Pero no supo por qué, en aquel mismo momento se arrepintió de haber pedido algo tranquilo, pues pareció que aquella palabra atraía a criaturas sobrenaturales como la miel a las moscas. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras notó una brisa fría en la nuca, una brisa que ya sabía identificar. La mirada que Dean le lanzó a Autumn fue una que él sabría interpretar a la perfección.

-No… Dime que no… Dime que no es un… -lanzó una mirada a la de la recepción, que estaba atendiendo el teléfono y no les prestaba atención- Dime que no es un fantasma… el día de nuestra boda…

Suspiró suavemente y terminó por remangarse la chaqueta, dando gracias a que fuera elástica.

-Bueno… Manos a la obra…- dijo ella- ¿Aún tenemos ese bidón de gasolina en el maletero? - preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. De alguna forma tendrían que quemar los restos del cuerpo del fantasma. Estaba claro que aquel día no podían casarse. Ya buscarían otro momento. Ahora el trabajo era el trabajo. Y les necesitaban. Llevaba cuatro años viviendo aquella vida, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo por el hecho de estar casada, ¿no?

 **Dean**

Nunca antes se había negado a tener un caso y tampoco quería rechazarlo. Solo salir de esa capilla y buscar otra. Llevarse a la rubia de la mano, y salir de allí con un anillo en la mano y la promesa de un amor eterno. Darle a esa mujer todo lo que ella le dio desde el día en que se conocieron. Una vida llena de peleas en las que siempre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y esa mujer, que ahora hablaba y a la que no llegaba a escuchar el rubio, fue siempre la luz en ese túnel.

Le había permitido encontrar una parte de si mismo, y soñar. Más que eso. Vivir una vida de ensueño. Dedicado a lo que mejor se le daba junto a la persona con la que ir al fin del mundo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Su mente comenzó a pensar de nuevo. La maldición de no poder disfrutar de un día. Ni eso, solo una noche para ellos. Pero parecía que el mal nunca tenía un día libre, y con ello, él tampoco.

\- Vale... Nos cargamos a ese fantasma toca-huevos, y después, tú y yo, nos casamos...

Dijo con mirada fulminante, y colocándose la chaqueta como un profesional lo haría ante su trabajo. Sacudió los hombros y los brazos y dio un par de palmadas. Todo como si se tratase de la preparación antes del espectáculo.

\- Ve a por el bidón...

Le dijo a Autumn, y se acercó para que sus labios se uniesen a los contrarios, y continuó diciendo:

\- Y yo miraré a ver qué se puede hacer...

Dicho eso, y esperando a que la rubia saliese de allí, se centró en la recepcionista que parecía estar en otro mundo, o colocada.

\- Vale. Antes de nada, Voy a decirte que tenéis un fantasma en esta capilla... Y yo, como buena alma caritativa, os dejaré el sitio limpio a cambio de que la boda nos salga gratis  
Le dijo a la mujer con voz suave y, algo encantadora, reposando parte de su torso sobre la madera de la mesa de recepción, y sus orbes clavados en los contrarios en busca de una chispa de vida, o raciocinio.  
A diferencia de un "¡Gracias!" O una palabra similar, la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y le miró ¿Engatusada? Más bien asustada, pero para Dean parecía significar lo mismo.

Casi como si de un acuerdo entre la mujer y él se tratara, elevó el cuello de la chaqueta y se remangó.

\- Dígame... ¿Ha visto que las luces se apaguen y enciendan sin motivo aparente? ¿Alguna muerte inexplicable? ¿Llantos? ¿Ruidos raros? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal aparte de su voz chirriante?

Murmuró el cazador obteniendo varios asentimientos de cabeza.

 **Autumn**

Sabía que a Dean no le hacía ni pizca de gracia aquello. Es decir, parecía una broma del destino. Con lo que les había costado llegar hasta allí, y ahora estaban tan cerca… A tan solo un maldito fantasma de lograrlo. Frotó el hombro de su, ahora, prometido y dejó un beso sobre el hombro de su chaqueta tratando de decirle de alguna forma que estuviese tranquilo, que todo saldría bien. Alzó la cabeza al escucharle y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Una caza y nos casamos…- repitió ella con esa misma sonrisa impresa en sus labios, nada podía templar su buen humor y su optimismo. O al menos no algo como un estúpido fantasma en una estúpida capilla de Las Vegas. Hacía falta mucho más para encabronarla. Hacía falta alguien como Mattheus para ponerla de mala leche.

-Vale- asintió ella respondiendo al beso que el cazador regaló en sus labios y dejando una suave caricia en su nuca con las yemas de sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras se separaba, asintiendo de nuevo y lamentando tener que dejar aquel lugar y no poder seguir besándole en condiciones, como quería.

-Volveré enseguida… -le dijo dándole un apretón en la mano y saliendo de la capilla con pasos largos. Lo malo de Las Vegas es que encontrar aparcamiento es una verdadera mierda. Y lo segundo más malo es que siempre está lleno de gente. Así que usar su velocidad vampírica y descubrirse no era una opción. Por eso tuvo que buscar alguna calle, o más bien callejón, por donde no circulase nadie, para así poder llegar hasta el parking de alquiler donde habían dejado el Impala. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie la podía ver, decidió ponerse en marcha y correr con toda la rapidez que le ofrecía su condición de vampiro. Como es de esperar, no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta el flagrante Impala. No solo Dean había dado un gran paso aquel día. Lo dio también meses atrás cuando puso en las manos de la rubia una copia de las llaves de su coche. "Solo en caso de emergencia", dijo. Y como aquello lo era, la rubia decidió hacer uso de aquel juego de llaves para sacar un bidón de gasolina, un bote de sal de roca, un paquete de cerillas, un par de barras de hierro que metió en una bolsa de deporte, y también un par de escopetas con cartuchos de sal. Muchos cartuchos de sal. No sabían a qué se enfrentaban exactamente, así que, era mejor estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto. Al ser un vampiro, no le costó ningún tipo de trabajo cargar con la bolsa y el bidón de gasolina y correr, por el mismo camino, de vuelta a la capilla. Cuando volvió a salir a la calle transitada trató de disimular lo mejor posible ante las miradas indiscretas de la gente, porque la verdad es que era muy raro ver a alguien cargar un bidón de gasolina y una bolsa de deporte por medio de la ciudad del juego… Agradeció llegar hasta la puerta de la capilla, y entró para llegar hasta Dean.

-He traído gasolina, sal de roca, dos escopetas, cartuchos de sal para parar un tren, dos barras de hierro y… un paquete de cerillas… -dijo sacando este del bolsillo de su chaqueta y poniéndoselo a la altura del rostro para que lo viera.

\- ¿Qué has averiguado? ¿Parece fácil? Dime que es fácil…- dijo con una mirada suplicante.

 **Dean**

La mujer parecía seguir ensimismada, y fuera de si, como si no "hubiese nadie en casa". Eso no le servía para nada, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para conseguir saber qué fantasma era el encargado de destrozar su boda, y llenarle el culo de sal.

\- Mira, preciosa, necesito algo más que a ti asintiendo sin comprensión... Estoy seguro de que esto es difícil para ti, pero comprende que yo, Dean Winchester; un hombre que jamás se engancharía a nadie, está a punto de cometer la mayor locura y genialidad de su vida. Y no puedo continuar adelante, y casarme con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, si tú -enfatizó la palabra "tú"- No pones de tu parte... - Decía el cazador algo desesperado al no recibir una sola palabra de la mujer, y con los nervios del paso que quería dar con Autumn, no ayudaba a ser ese hombre encantador que lograba lo que deseaba de las mujeres. Solo para ayudar con el trabajo, por supuesto. - Vale... Creo que estamos algo nerviosos. Tanto tú como yo. Es un día complicado; tú te enteras de que los fantasmas existen, por no hablar de otros seres de pesadilla... - Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, algo traviesa al saber que estaría metiéndole miedo, y se lo merecía, solo un poquito. Aunque la borró rápidamente, y cogió aire para soltarlo lentamente y recobrar la calma, y profesionalidad que le caracterizaba, si se podía llamar así.

-…Y yo me caso. Vamos a espirar los dos juntos... ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo alzando sus cejas esperando que la mujer comprendiese que debía seguirle el rollo.

\- Contaré hasta tres, respiraremos, nos calmaremos, y trabajaremos juntos. Uno... Dos... Tres... - Enumeró el cazador. Después, hinchó sus pulmones a la par que la mujer, y ambos soltaron el aire.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó el cazador, y tras un "sí" que parecía devolverle la vida a la recepcionista, y hacer un suave gesto de satisfacción por parte del rubio, él rodeó la mesa de la recepción y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer buscando inspirarle un poco de confianza.

\- Dime qué sabes... Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y conseguiré hacerlo en la medida en que tú me ayudes... – La mujer tragó saliva, y volvió a asentir, pero poco a poco, y con cierta tartamudez comenzó a hablar.

\- No hace mucho que trabajo aquí, ¿Sabe? Ni siquiera quería terminar trabajando en la recepción de una capilla... Pero las cosas no son fáciles, y esta ciudad es todo espectáculo... Falsa amabilidad... ¡Hasta me duelen las mejillas de estar todo el día sonriendo!... - Sí había comenzado a hablar, pero nada útil, y la mirada de Dean de impaciencia pareció que fue lo que hizo a la mujer reaccionar. - El caso es que vi un anunció en un periódico: buscaban recepcionista... No tenía otra cosa mejor, y pensé que era un simple trabajo... El tema es que no tardé en darme cuenta de que algo raro pasaba cuando llevaba menos de una semana trabajando aquí... Como bien ha dicho, usted, las luces se apagan y encienden sin motivo aparente... Al principio pensé que sería un problema con la electricidad del edificio, pero después comenzaron a suceder cosas más extrañas... Entiendo que mucha gente solo viene aquí a casarse a lo loco, porque están borrachos, drogados... o a saber... Pero lo que no es normal es que ninguna de esas bodas termine bien... Cuando están a punto de dar el "Sí" la pareja comienza a discutir sin sentido... El dueño, Arthur, está a punto de cerrar el negocio porque ninguna boda llega a realizarse, y apenas llegamos a fin de mes... Al final, hablé con él... Y me contó... Me contó que antes de que yo trabajase aquí, bueno, había una recepcionista llamada Rebekah, que desapareció de la noche a la mañana... Nadie volvió a saber nada de ella... - La mujer hizo una breve pausa en su historia, y terminó por sentarse, mientras que Dean permaneció expectante el resto del relato- Hace algunos días, la semana pasada, encontré una puerta escondida tras un retrato... No la hubiese encontrado sino fuese porque el cuadro se cayó al suelo sin sentido... Me llamó la atención, sentí curiosidad, y no pude evitar abrir la puerta... Conducía a unas escaleras que bajaban a unas especies de catacumbas... No sé qué sería este edificio antes... El caso es que parecen muy antiguas y dan a un par de callejones más allá. No solo descubrí eso, si no, también, una pequeña sala llena de objetos antiguos, como cuadros y sillas de otra época. Es espeluznante... No me atreví casi a entrar en ese lugar... Y estaba a punto de irme... Cuando un libro, o eso creí que era, salió volando, ¿¡Se lo puede creer?! ¡VOLANDO! Volando hacía mí, y cómo bien dice el dicho; "La curiosidad mató al gato". No debí cogerlo, pero lo hice. No se trataba de ningún libro, más bien, era un diario. Y era de Rebekah, la antigua recepcionista. Parecía la típica novela romántica... Tan llena de pasión. amor, y dolor... Una verdadera historia de amor... Dramática. La última página... Era una carta de despedida. Su gran amor, Anthony, le fue infiel con su mejor amiga, y el muy... bastardo, le había pedido la mano unos días antes... La chica se suicidó... Y creo que es ella la que sigue aquí, rompiendo el amor de los demás porque a ella le rompieron el corazón... Es tan triste... - Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Autumn regresase, y para satisfacción de Dean, bien repleta de armas. Esa mujer era increíble.

\- No tenemos una pista... Lo tenemos todo... Solo hay que encontrar el cuerpo de la antigua recepcionista, Rebekah, y trabajo solucionado... Y creo saber dónde se encuentra... - Tras eso, Dean le relató todo a Autumn. Ahora debían bajar a las catacumbas y encontrar el cuerpo de la joven, y si tenían suerte, la cosa no se pondría demasiado fea.

\- ¡Vamos! - Dijo Dean a Autumn -Y tú te quedas aquí... - le ordenó a la mujer, mientras colocaba un circulo de sal alrededor - Si no sales del circulo estás a salvo. Esto evitará que Rebekah vaya a por ti... Aunque estoy seguro de que se interesará más por Autumn y por mí...

 **Autumn**

Permaneció en silencio apuntando mentalmente las claves de todo lo que Dean iba diciendo. Las claves de todo lo que el cazador iba diciendo y dándose cuenta de lo que él estaba pasando por alto cuando le vio tan entusiasmado con ir a aquellas catacumbas. Le vio echar sal alrededor de la recepcionista y cuando estaba dispuesto a largarse ella le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Dean… Espera, espera... ¿No crees que estás pasando algo por alto? - preguntó la rubia mirándole con una de sus miradas convincentes. Pero él no pareció entenderlo. -El diario. Necesitamos el diario. Tenemos que saber qué pasó exactamente y… No sabemos lo grandes que son esas catacumbas ni donde puede estar el cadáver…- dijo ella girándose hacia la recepcionista que todavía parecía algo impactada por todo aquello.

-Cielo… ¿Dónde está ese diario? ¿Lo tienes tú? - preguntó Autumn logrando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la mujer.

-Está en mi bolso…- dijo señalando uno de los cajones de la mesa de la recepción- Lo cogí y me lo quedé… No he vuelto a leerlo desde entonces…

-Vale. Eso es una gran ayuda- dijo Autumn abriendo el cajón y sacando el bolso para recuperar el diario- Y… El cuadro. El que escondía la puerta… ¿Dónde está?

-En… en el despacho de Arthur… -respondió la mujer. Autumn asintió mientras repasaba las últimas páginas del diario. Había una pregunta que le escamaba. ¿Por qué habría ido Rebekah a suicidarse a unas catacumbas? Hizo caso omiso a los resoplidos impacientes de Dean mientras leía ávidamente cada una de las páginas. Hasta que al final lo encontró. En aquella sala se encontraban furtivamente ella y su prometido durante su noviazgo. Y, por suerte para Autumn y Dean, Rebekah había relatado exactamente qué camino seguir para llegar hasta la sala que la muchacha había relatado a Dean minutos antes de que la rubia volviera a la capilla.

-Sé exactamente dónde está la sala- dijo Autumn cerrando el diario y echándolo dentro de la bolsa de las armas- Vamos…- dijo ella cogiendo suavemente la mano de Dean y tirando de ella para dirigirle por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho de Arthur, el dueño.

El despacho no era lo que se dice precisamente grande, simplemente constaba de un armario, una mesa con una silla, una estantería y un cuadro lujuriosamente grande para un despacho tan sobrio.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos dónde está la entrada…- sonrió Autumn al cazador- Ayúdame a quitar el cuadro- dijo acercándose hasta la pintura y sosteniendo el marco para desprenderlo de los bornes que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared. Y así, entre los dos, apartaron el cuadro a un lado dando lugar a una puerta de madera, que parecía algo antigua, y que a Autumn le recordó vagamente a las puertas escondidas en la mansión de Mattheus. Dean abrió la puerta mientras Autumn sacaba una de las linternas y la encendía internándose en aquel estrecho pasillo y bajando por las escaleras.

La recepcionista tenía razón, aquello parecía llevar allí mucho tiempo. Aquel edificio debía de ser muy antiguo. El aire estaba muy viciado en aquel lugar, no parecía haber ninguna corriente de aire cercana, y a juzgar por el olor a humedad, debía haber una alcantarilla por allí cerca.

-Me encanta los lugares a los que me traes… Eres tan romántico…- rio Autumn, a la que le daba igual donde estuviera siempre que estuviera con él. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras caminaban y acarició su mejilla con la palma de la mano- Acabemos con esto…

Caminaron a través de varios pasillos, siempre la mujer memorizando los pasillos que tomaban y en qué dirección caminaban para poder volver sin problemas. Hasta que al final llegaron a la sala que la mujer había descrito a Dean. Era pequeña, sí. Había muebles antiguos. Una estantería con libros que, seguramente, «llevasen ahí más de cien años. Había un par de candelabros sobre la mesa, así que la rubia encendió las velas para poder aportar algo más de luz a la sala que la que brindaba la linterna. El olor era insoportable, así que Autumn dedujo que el cadáver debía estar allí. Había pasado semanas descomponiéndose allí, y ese lugar no se había abierto más que una sola vez desde entonces.

Paseó su mirada por la sala en busca de la fuente de aquel olor y, en una esquina, hecha un ovillo descansaba Rebekah. O más bien su cadáver. Un cadáver que era poco más que piel y huesos envueltos en un vestido que ya le venía grande al haber perdido los fluidos corporales.

-Lo tenemos, Dean- dijo ella girándose hacia el cazador. Pero cuando le miró se dio cuenta de que no era el Dean de siempre. Le preguntó algo sobre porqué siempre tenía que ser ella la más lista y la que siempre iba delante, porqué se empeñaba en mantenerse a su lado cuando era poco más que un monstruo Muchas más cosas desagradables salían de su boca conforme se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos.

Y entonces Autumn lo entendió. Rebekah lo había poseído. Y eso sí que no pensaba permitirlo. Podía verle sangrar, podía curar sus heridas, podía soportar verle comerse una hamburguesa más grande que su cráneo… pero no iba a permitir aquello. De eso nada.

-Rebekah, sal de mi perfecto, guapo, valiente y cabezota prometido o te juro que convertiré tu culo huesudo en cenizas en menos de un segundo…- dijo Autumn desenroscando el tapón al bidón de gasolina. Pero parecía que Rebekah no tenía intención de hacerle ningún caso. Dean, o más bien Rebekah, seguía diciendo incoherencias a las que Autumn prefería hacer oídos sordos.

-Te lo advertí- dijo antes de girarse y echar la sal y la gasolina encima del cadáver. Y entonces, Dean se le echó encima. Rebekah estaba cabreada y no iba a dejar que resolvieran aquello tan fácilmente. Apretaba sus costillas con los brazos y le impedía moverse, era como si tratase de rompérselas.

-Dean, lo siento mucho…- se disculpó antes de dar una sacudida con su cabeza hacia atrás y golpear con su cabeza la cara del cazador. Este caminó hacia atrás llevándose las manos a la nariz, algo desorientado, dándole tiempo a la rubia para alcanzar la sal que había en la bolsa, el diario y también una barra de hierro con la que poder defenderse, solo por si acaso.

Así que, aprovechó que Dean todavía se acariciaba la magullada nariz para, a velocidad vampírica, llenar el cadáver de sal. Y con las cerillas que llevaba en el bolsillo, le prendió fuego, y por si acaso también lanzó el diario al fuego. En ese momento se oyó un grito escalofriante y Autumn se giró enarbolando la barra de hierro a tiempo para ver cómo el fantasma salía del cuerpo de Dean y echaba a arder. El cazador cayó al suelo y la rubia corrió hasta él, acariciándole la espalda mientras tosía.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó sujetando su rostro con las manos- Perdona por el golpe…- dijo comprobando su nariz para ver si se la había roto. Pero estaba bien- Lo siento…- dejó un beso en su frente y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. - Tenemos que largarnos de aquí- dijo mirando el fuego que no dejaba de extenderse y ahora abrasaba una de las sillas- Esto va a echar a arder, Dean… Larguémonos…- cogió la bolsa de las armas y salió tras Dean cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Si no entraba oxígeno, el fuego no tardaría en extinguirse. Al llegar de nuevo a la recepción de la capilla, y viendo la hora que era, decidieron que sería mejor irse al motel a dormir, ya tendrían "su momento" en otra ocasión. Pero aquello parecía tener a Dean de mal humor, por no haber podido tener la boda que querían. Al llegar al motel, y aparcar el coche en el parking, la mujer cogió la mano de Dean llamando su atención.

-Tendremos nuestro momento, Dean… Te lo prometo…- dijo sosteniendo su mejilla con la otra mano y estirándose para besar sus labios. -Ve a darte una ducha, yo voy a por algo de cenar, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mimosa acariciando su nariz con cariño- Te veo ahora…- dejó otro beso en sus labios y salió del coche.

Cuando comprobó que Dean entraba en la habitación, sacó su teléfono. Tenía un par de llamadas que hacer. Esperó hasta que una voz conocida descolgó el teléfono.

-Agente May, FBI. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? - preguntó la voz. Lo que provocó una sonrisa en la rubia.

-Sam, soy yo… Autumn… Tengo noticias para ti y para Bobby… ¿Cómo de lejos estáis de Las Vegas?

Minutos después, la mujer entraba en la habitación con una bolsa llena de hamburguesas y un paquete de seis cervezas en la otra mano.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre…- dijo.

Pero Dean seguía algo mosqueado por lo acontecido en la capilla, o eso parecía. Y eso a Autumn le resultó lo más adorable del mundo. Tanto que dejó la comida sobre la mesa y acudió a sentarse sobre el regazo de Dean. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y lo miró un instante.

\- ¿Crees que debería cambiarme el nombre a Evangeline Winchester? ¿Winchester –Rosemont? - preguntó- ¿Cuál te gusta más? Autumn Winchester también es pegadizo…- rio ella con suavidad- En todo caso, seré tuya. Para siempre. Y eso nadie me lo puede quitar… Esto…- dijo mostrándole el anillo que él le había puesto en el dedo horas antes- no me lo quitará nadie… Nunca. Hoy no ha podido ser…- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y qué? - sacudió la cabeza- Lo que importa es que necesito que sepas que nadie, nunca, me había hecho tan feliz como tú me has hecho hoy. Nunca. Este anillo significa todo para mí, Dean Winchester. Y me da igual si la ley nos lo reconoce o no. Soy tu mujer, Dean. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Estemos casados o no, soy tu mujer.

 **Dean**

Estaba demasiado impaciente como para caer en la cuenta de que había un par de cosas que pasaba por alto; la primera era la posible unión del fantasma con su diario. Y la segunda, era cómo dar con la entrada a las catacumbas, y a partir de ahí encontrar el cadáver… Gracias a Dios que tenía a Autumn con él, y ella era la que siempre caía en los detalles importantes. Casi como la sustitución de Sam, la inteligente, y él la fuerza bruta. Si se podía definir de esa forma, pues, respecto a la fuerza, ella también ganaba.

\- ¿Ves? Por eso me caso contigo... Y que luego digan que las rubias son tontas... Cómo se nota que no te conocen a ti... - Respondió Dean con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. No solo por el amor que sentía por ella, si no para borrar su pequeño desliz. A fin de cuentas, él era el experimentado en todo lo referente a la caza. Con el diario en la mano, y Autumn leyéndolo de camino a la planta superior, en la cual se encontraba el despacho de Arthur. Que según la recepcionista era la entrada a las catacumbas.

Dean comenzaba a sentirse algo... Raro. Como si todos esos sentimientos que sentía por la rubia comenzasen a teñirse por rencor y desconfianza. Sabía que eso era cosa de Rebekah y que estaba intentando meterse por medio para evitar que ellos diesen con su cuerpo y acabar con su venganza. Y eso fue lo que ayudó a que Dean se mantuviese bajo control, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a enfrentarse a espíritus vengativos, como para caer en las redes de uno más, y menos el día de su boda, y el cual había arruinado esa niña con deseos de destrozar la felicidad de cualquier pareja dispuesta a unirse de por vida. Ya en el despacho del dueño, Arthur, el rubio comenzaba a perder el control que sobre si mismo tenía. Parecía que cualquier unión a su futura mujer estaba siendo corrompido por las ansias de venganza del fantasma, y la realidad manipulada para que el cazador perdiese la conciencia de si mismo.

Cada vez le era más complicado tener claro cuál era su objetivo, y el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. La lucha que se libraba en su interior comenzaba a dar muestras de quién sería el vencedor, y quién el derrotado. Tanto que a Dean le costó reaccionar cuando la joven le pidió que le ayudase con el cuadro, y su mirada casi pareció teñirse de rencor hacía la vampiresa, antes de poder volver a mantener al maldito fantasma bajo control y quitar el cuadro que daba a una puerta, y tras ésta a unas escaleras que descendían hacía las catacumbas. El olor estaba demasiado viciado, tal era que Dean tosió un par de veces debido al polvo, y a la humedad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

El primer paso que dio, para descender las escaleras hacía el pasillo que les dirigiría a la sala donde la joven Rebekah tenía sus encuentros con su amante, fue como un martillazo a su conciencia y sus sentimientos. Comenzaba a sentir que no era el mismo, y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte la presencia de la protagonista de la historia de amor dramático. Su poder aumentaba, y eso conllevaba a que Dean comenzaba a no sentirse Dean. Hasta el punto de que esa pequeña broma de Autumn no tenía demasiado sentido para él, y casi no se reconocía a si mismo. Comenzaba a sentir el deseo de vengarse de Autumn por haberle mentido, o escondido cosas sobre su propio pasado, era más real como si se esos sentimientos sustituyesen a todo lo vivido después. Solo la mano de Autumn sobre su mejilla consiguió mantenerlo cuerdo unos minutos más, eso y la mirada que ella le regaló. Volver a recordar todo lo que ella había hecho por él, y viceversa, durante esos años. Un pequeño haz de luz sobre todos los malos sentimientos que instalaba en él la joven Rebekah.

\- Sí, acabemos con esto... - Respondió Dean en ese nuevo haz de esperanza para ambos que ella le regaló con una simple caricia. Podía estar siendo poseído por un espíritu vengativo, pero el amor que ambos se tenían era demasiado fuerte hasta para cien fantasmas cabreados. Al menos el que Dean sentía por esa mujer. Ella se había convertido en su vida y en la persona que haría realidad cualquier sueño a ser normal. A dejar de perseguir a monstruos, y tener una vida como la de cualquiera. Un trabajo que sustituyese sus armas por herramientas mecánicas, y poder despertar abrazando a su mujer sin pensar si ese sería el día en que muriese en combate, por pensar si sobreviviría a una reunión de padres en el colegio. Al menos eso era lo que creyó Dean cuando parecía que Rebekah dejaba de tener poder sobre si mismo.

Una estúpida idea que duró hasta que Autumn abrió la puerta, y el olor nauseabundo de un cuerpo en descomposición le golpeó, y con ello, la fuerza de Rebekah fue tal que todo atisbo de poder del cazador se desvaneció como la niebla, tomando el cuerpo del cazador como propio. Llenando todo su ser de ira, rabia, y amor no correspondido. Y ya sabemos todos lo que sucede cuando una mujer es despechada y engañada, que su mejor arma es la una lengua viperina.

\- Oh, ¡¿Lo tenemos?! No me digas, la "colmillitos" ha encontrado el cadáver... Cómo era de esperar la chica lista, la inteligente de los dos ha resuelto el caso... Claro cómo yo no sé leer un simple diario... Venga, Autumn...- Empezó a decir el rubio, quien ya no era Dean Winchester, intentado conseguir una pelea entre ambos para evitar que la rubia destrozase su cadáver y con ello su sed de venganza. - Vamos a ser sinceros, no estás a la altura de estar con Dean Winchester... Tú, una simple vampira demasiado cegada por la sed de sangre, y con un ego demasiado desmedido, y obsesión por intentar ser algo que no eres... Acaso ¿no crees que todo esto no es más que una simple mentira que tú sola te has creado para pensar que estás a la altura de estar con un buen hombre que antepone su propia vida por la de los demás? ¿A cuánta gente buena has matado? Todo bajo la excusa de que lo hacías por Mattheus... Cuando realmente disfrutabas al sentir la sangre de un inocente corriendo por tu garganta, al ver la vida disiparse entre tus brazos, al creerte Dios teniendo control sobre quién vive y quién muere... - Decía Dean mientras caminaba en dirección a la vampiresa con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A diferencia de conseguir amedrentar su entusiasmo en dañar a la vampiresa con sus palabras con la amenaza de Autumn, comenzó a ser más dura, más hiriente.

\- Deja de fingir lo que no eres. De intentar ir de chica simple, y hospedarte en mugrientos hoteles de una estrella que no tienen ni presupuesto para unos botes de champú de regalo, o toallas limpias... De ser la chica buena que le excita un corriente cazador de camisas a cuadros de franela que no se preocupa ni por echarse un poco de colonia para disimular el olor a alcohol barato... - Solo se calló, por un instante, cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Autumn en busca de parar sus intenciones de hacer arder su cuerpo, el de Rebekah, junto al diario.

\- Detente, niñata... No sabes lo qué estás haciendo... - Dijo Rebekah desde el cuerpo del cazador justo cuando recibió el cabezazo de Autumn en su nariz. y consiguiendo, no solo que soltase un débil alarido de dolor, si no también que se echase hacía atrás llevándose las manos a la cara presionando la nariz. No porque le preocupase el estado de la nariz de Dean, o que la tuviese rota, sino por el dolor del golpe. Mientras el cuerpo, junto al diario, se extinguían bajo un mar de llamas, el cuerpo de Dean se movió en una especie de convulsiones antes de que una masa de aire negro saliese de su cuerpo y tomase forma en la verdadera figura del cuerpo de Rebekah. El cual comenzó a temblar y cubrirse de unas llamas antes de soltar un grito de agonía antes de explotar y convertirse en polvo.

Tras salir Rebekah de Dean, el cazador cayó al suelo tosiendo y con el desagradable sabor en la boca como si hubiese pasado por la peor resaca de su vida. Como era de esperar, Autumn no tardó en ir a su lado para cerciorarse de que Dean se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Nada preocupante, a parte del sabor amargo y rancio de su boca, y su orgullo de cazador pisoteado por culpa de esa mujer despechada.

\- Sí, estoy bien... Tranquila, ha sido necesario, y por suerte, mi nariz no está rota... - Respondió el cazador mientras se ponía en pie, ayudado por Autumn, y asentía ante el deseo de su prometida por largarse de allí cuanto antes. No era la única que tenía deseos de irse de una santa vez de ese sitio, y poder relajarse un poco y masticar la decepción de no haberse podido casar, más curar su orgullo dañado. Antes de regresar al motel, como era normal al acabar el caso, volvieron a subir a recepción y comprobar que la recepcionista, Kate, estaba en perfectas condiciones y asegurarle que el lugar estaba limpio, tal y como harían unos cazadores de fantasma, o en su caso, cazadores de cualquier monstruo fuera de control.

\- Creo que lo de la boda tendrá que esperar... Y, tranquila, el edificio y el negocio están a salvo... Os pasaremos la factura... - Le informó el cazador a la recepcionista con cierto mal humor, y teniendo que corregirse tras un pequeño puñetazo de su prometida. - Vale, no cobraremos nada... Pero, la próxima vez que vea algo raro, llámanos antes de dedicarte a leer algo que no es tuyo... - Terminó diciendo Dean antes de abandonar la que hubiese sido la capilla de su boda, y largándose, por fin, en dirección al Impala, y con ello, a descansar al Motel. Como era de esperar en Dean, cuando algo no salía como deseaba, seguía de mal humor, aunque el caso lo hubiesen cerrado en menos de un par de horas, y todo hubiese salido bien.

Por una vez, ningún humano había salido muerto, a excepción de la pobre Rebekah y su corazón roto. Ya en el parking del Motel, y con el motor apagado, Dean miraba al frente con la decepción plasmada en su rostro y un humor de perros. Momento en que su prometida le sacó de sus pensamientos al llamar su atención cuando tomó su mano, así que giró su rostro para prestar atención a lo que Autumn tuviese que decirle, entre otras cosas, animar al cazador, que no se encontraba con ánimos de nada. Bueno, de nada. no. Pues en cuanto le dijo que se fuese a dar una ducha y ella se encargaba de conseguir algo de cena, el estómago de Dean respondió antes que él con un suave rugido que le indicó al cazador que, cómo no, estaba muerto de hambre, y lo mejor para reponer su ánimo era una grasienta y enorme hamburguesa.

\- Vale... Ya sabes, hamburguesa con doble de queso y bacon... El bacon es fundamental... - Respondió el cazador una suave sonrisa que solo ella conseguía sacarle hasta en los peores momentos, y correspondiendo a su beso. - Ah, y cervezas... - Dijo antes de que ella se fuese y le diese el beso de despedida.

Tras ello, el cazador salió del coche y subió las escaleras que daban a la primera planta, donde se encontraba su habitación. Una vez solo en el cuarto, y cerrar tras él, se dispuso a ir al baño y desnudarse. Momento en el que cayó en la cuenta de que echaba de menos algo, y no tardó en caer en la cuenta de qué se trataba, del anillo. Ese que había mantenido consigo desde que apenas era un adolescente y que ahora descansaba en el dedo de la mujer más importante de su vida, Autumn. Aunque no se arrepentía de su acto, y de la decisión de casarse con ella, echaba de menos tenerlo. No solo eso, si no que, al dárselo, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese compromiso, y en la posibilidad de tener una vida juntos. Una normal y humana. No solo era el hecho de casarse, si no que, después de cuatro años, había llegado el momento de darle a Autumn la cura, y eso implicaba dejar todo lo que conocía, una vida lejos de la caza. Tenía en mente que su regalo de boda fuese eso, el compromiso de una vida como humanos y dejar todo atrás, empezar de cero de una maldita vez. Y ese fantasma había conseguido retrasar aquello, como siempre. Y no se trataba solo de que había sido y su ego pisoteado, o tener que esperar a casarse. Era el hecho de que comenzaba a cansarse. Estar saturado de que todo estuviese por encima de él, y de su propia felicidad. De haber nacido para la caza, y no tener la esperanza de tener su propia familia. Cuando parecía que por fin todo lo que había soñado comenzaba a hacerse realidad, un nuevo caso se había interpuesto entre él y la felicidad. Siempre era igual. Como un círculo vicioso del que no pudiese escapar. Un laberinto sin fin en el que encontrarse con una nueva encrucijada cuando parecía que hallaba el camino de salido.

\- No puedo más... ¿Acaso no he salvado suficientes vidas y matado suficientes monstruos? ¿No merezco un día para mí? ¿Acaso pido demasiado? ¿Tener una vida normal como el resto? ¿No he cumplido ya? - Preguntó frustrado y harto de la vida que llevaba. De las pesadillas, y de los sentimientos de culpabilidad cuando no llegaba a tiempo a salvar a la siguiente víctima. Unas preguntas que parecían ser lanzadas a algo más grande que él, a Dios o al mismísimo destino, que parecía estar siempre conspirando en su contra, mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, y se devolvía la mirada un hombre que no hubiese reconocido años atrás. Uno demasiado mayor y con demasiadas esperanzas para si mismo, y para la mujer que amaba, como para seguir con el camino que siempre llevó.

\- Se acabó... Me jubilo... Dean Winchester está fuera del mercado, y ahora, quiero vivir... - Fue lo último que dijo, no solo para si mismo y aceptar que ya no era capaz de llevar un caso más, si no para cualquier ser, o Dios, que le estuviese oyendo y advertir que la caza llegó a su fin.

Y cuando Autumn llegó a la habitación mostrando una bolsa llena de hamburguesas, más un pack de seis cervezas en la otra mano, logró que Dean, que estaba sentado en la cama como si el mundo se apoyase sobre sus hombros para seguir rotando, esbozase una tenue sonrisa. Pero no pareció ser suficiente para esa mujer que era capaz de saber qué rondaba por la cabeza del cazador solo con mirarle de refilón, y quien no tardó en acudir junto a Dean sentándose sobre su regazo. El cazador rodeó la cintura de la joven con su brazo observándola y sintiendo que tenía suerte de tener a alguien como ella allí en aquel momento, diciéndole todas esas palabras que eran capaces de desmontar a cualquier hombre.

\- Evangeline Winchester está bien... - Respondió, en un primer momento, el cazador acariciando la mano en la que portaba el anillo que le había dado Dean horas antes.

\- Sé que lo de casarnos llegará, y que solo ha sido un contratiempo... Y que eres mi mujer desde antes de que te pidiese matrimonio, y yo soy tuyo antes de todo esto... Pero estoy cansado de que siempre pase algo, Autumn... - Comenzó a decir el cazador, y teniendo que respirar lentamente, pasando su mano por la barbilla, y conseguir el valor suficiente para derribar esa barrera suya al decir lo que tenía en mente. - Anteponer todo a nosotros, y siempre dejar nuestras vidas en un segundo plano para acabar con un puto fantasma, un vampiro, un hombre lobo, un rugarú, o cualquier monstruo que tenga la clara intención de tocarnos los cojones, y destrozar nuestros planes... Nos merecíamos un día para nosotros... Solo nosotros, como dos personas que se quieren y pueden casarse sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Pero no, siempre pasa algo. ¡Siempre! Y no sé si quiero seguir con esto, no me refiero a la boda, si no a poner todo por encima de nosotros...

Quizás fuese egoísta pensar en ser un corriente humano con una vida normal cuando había cientos de vidas inocentes en peligro que podrían acabar muertas si ellos no interferían. Pero ¿había otros cazadores? Por supuesto, claro que había otros hombres y mujeres con la misma vida que ellos, y que estaban lo suficientemente locos como para arriesgar sus vidas durmiendo en descampados, en moteles de baja, por no decir nula, calidad. Tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, tal vez no tuviese derecho a soñar y a ser completamente feliz lejos de la caza, pero... Tenía que intentarlo. Debía darle la cura, y, entonces, cuando ella fuese humana lo hablarían. Mientras tanto, solo quedaba una cosa, esperar y que toda la baraja estuviese de su parte.

– Da igual... Solo estoy un poco de bajón porque un fantasma acaba de usar mi cuerpo, y estoy muerto de hambre... Ya sabes que siempre que tengo hambre digo estupideces... - Terminó diciendo Dean y dando por zanjada su conversación y, con ello, su sinceridad. Llegaría la ocasión, y, a poder ser, no faltaba demasiado. Por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba esperando su cena, y como si el Dean cazador hubiese resurgido de sus cenizas, con una espléndida sonrisa, dijo.

\- Cenamos o, ¿Qué? Mañana es un día importante y tenemos que recuperar fuerzas...

Tras cenar, y como era habitual en ellos tras finalizar un caso, debían celebrarlo y no solo con beberse un pack de cervezas entre los dos, si no al método Dean, y eso implicaba; sexo. Y con ello, que Dean encerrase a Autumn entre la mesa y su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la noche de novios? - Preguntó Dean acercándose peligrosamente a su oído, y dejando un par de besos aquí y allá en su cuello, con sus manos firmemente afianzadas a las nalgas de la joven. Casi estaba cantando victoria y relamiéndose los labios por la idea de pasar esa noche entre las sabanas haciendo cualquier cosa menos dormir, cuando Autumn, y para sorpresa del cazador, apartó las manos de este y se alejó a velocidad vampírica alegando que podría esperar una noche más, y que eso le quitaría romanticismo al asunto. Lo que, como es de esperar, no apartó de la cabeza de Dean la idea de poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su prometida antes de que fuesen oficialmente marido y mujer. Aunque, tras un par de intentos fallidos de abalanzarse sobre la vampiresa, tuvo que darse por vencido y meterse en la cama a regañadientes para dormir.


	27. Pase lo que pase

**¡Buenas!**

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 **En el capítulo anterior, habían pasado cuatro años desde que Autumn y Dean se dieran cuenta que realmente quería estar juntos. Así que él decidía pedirle matrimonio a la rubia. Al ir a casarse a una capilla, se encontraban con otro caso que resolver, y tras hacerlo, decidieron volver al motel donde se alojaban, a dormir.**

 **Agradezco comentarios (en la caja de comentarios) constructivos sobre qué os parece la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: El personaje de Dean Winchester pertenece a la cadena televisiva "The CW Network" y a los creadores. El personaje de Autumn es inventado, aunque basado en los vampiros de la serie de televisión "Crónicas Vampíricas".**

 **Pero la historia es original y totalmente inventada por nosotras (mi mejor amiga y yo), aunque tomando referencias e ideas de ambas series de televisión**

 **-BlxndeAutumn y Dean_Winches_ -**

 **27**

 **"Pase lo que pase"**

" _Have I found you?_ _  
_ _Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_ _  
_ _Or lost you?_ _  
_ _American mouth_ _  
_ _Big bill looming"_

 **Autumn**

Frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar. Aquello no era solo por lo de la capilla. Había más, mucho más, escondido tras todas aquellas palabras. Mientras él hablaba, la mujer se dedicaba a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, moviendo luego su mano a su nuca para acariciar su cabello con suavidad, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, que le estaba escuchando y que cada palabra que pronunciaba era suya, la interiorizaba y la memorizaba. Almacenándola en su memoria.

Dean Winchester no era de los que abrían su corazón a la primera de cambio, así que Autumn guardó silencio, pues sabía que aquello era importante, tanto que no pensaba siquiera respirar hasta que él terminase de hablar. Tenía razón. Siempre habían antepuesto todo a ellos mismos. Siempre. Solo podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro en los momentos robados entre caso y caso, o por la noche cuando ella acudía a refugiarse en los brazos del hombre al que amaba con devoción. Siempre había algo a lo que matar. Siempre. Apenas tenían un solo día libre. Y los que tenían, casi siempre los habían pasado buscando un nuevo caso. Así durante cuatro años. Autumn estaba conforme con ello.

Amaba a ese hombre y se había acostumbrado a aquella vida, a los moteles baratos, a las largas horas en carretera y a las hamburguesas con bacon y queso. Por él. Porque estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él y jamás le pediría cambiar de vida por ella. Porque sabía que eso sería la sentencia de muerte para su relación. Además, ella no quería cambiarlo a él. Aquella era su vida, a eso se dedicaba. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si quisiera cambiar al hombre al que amaba? Entonces, significaría que no lo quería tanto como decía.

No lo había cambiado. Él había modificado aspectos de su vida por ella: ya no era un completo desordenado, al menos no tanto, a veces pedía ensalada para acompañar la hamburguesa… Y ella había aprendido a pelear como él, a rastrear como él, a luchar como él… Pero tenía razón. Se habían merecido aquel día de descanso, un día en el que no preocuparse de un bicho sobrenatural del que deshacerse. Aquel día, Dean había dado el que quizás fuese el paso más importante de su vida y el destino se lo había arrebatado. Entendía que estuviese disgustado, molesto o que sintiese desasosiego. Le comprendía a la perfección. Pero aquella era su vida y no sabía si soportaría ser un hombre normal cuando él era una leyenda, alguien que inspiraba a otros cazadores… Los había oído hablar.

A lo largo de aquellos años que llevaban juntos, habían conocido otros cazadores y en la intimidad de una cerveza y un billar mientras Dean pedía más copas, aquellos tíos le habían reconocido que para ellos Dean Winchester era una inspiración. ¿De verdad Dean quería renunciar a todo aquello? ¿A la vida que había llevado desde que tenía uso de razón? ¿Por ella? ¿Por una vida con ella? La rubia se sintió infinitamente pequeña en aquel momento entre los brazos masculinos. Y en verdad no sabía bien porqué.

Quiso decir algo, pero él dio por terminada la conversación así que solo asintió y al ver que quería levantarse, se puso en pie. Mordiéndose el labio, luchando consigo misma, debatiéndose entre sí decir algo o no. Sabía que cuando él daba por terminada una conversación no había más que hablar, pero no podía callarse lo que estaba pensando. Así que cuando él le preguntó si cenaban, ella se acercó a él y cogió su mano para llamar su atención, apartando esta de la comida durante un momento.

-Escúchame, Dean… Eres el hombre más maravilloso, valiente, bueno, guapo y divertido que he conocido nunca. Y no entiendo cómo el destino, el karma, Dios o quién diablos sea se empeña en hacerte la vida imposible…- dijo ella mirándole intensamente con sus ojos azules, pues para ella, aquello era muy importante- Pero te mereces todo lo que quieras en la vida. Te lo mereces todo. Te mereces ser feliz. Te mereces… Te mereces vivir la vida como tú quieras…- dijo alzando su mano y acariciando su mejilla y su cabello cuando esa caricia ascendió- Eres el hombre al que amo y no voy a separarme nunca de ti. Seas cazador, pizzero, mecánico o repartidor de hamburguesas…- sonrió suavemente- Eres el hombre de mi vida, Dean. Y si el destino no quiere darte lo que mereces, yo te lo daré. Aunque tenga que patearles el culo a todos los ángeles del cielo, incluido Castiel- dijo con una sonrisa bromista- Quiero que seas feliz…- finalizó antes de acercarse a él y dejar un tierno beso en sus labios. Uno lleno del amor que sentía, de todo el amor insuflado en cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y lo mecieron con suavidad, balanceándose ligeramente en un gesto cariñoso- Y ahora… vamos a cenar…- susurró tras separar sus labios de los suyos con suavidad, escuchando el estómago de él rugir cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Lo que provocó en ella una risa divertida.

Terminaron los dos con todas las hamburguesas y las seis cervezas. Una cena memorable, tanto que hasta la vampira se sintió llena y eso que la comida humana nunca terminaba de saciarla. Miró un instante a Dean y averiguó sus intenciones reflejadas en sus ojos verdes. Así que mientras recogía la mesa, se vio cercada entre esta y el cuerpo del cazador. Peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Tan cerca que no había espacio siquiera para respirar. Y aunque era tentador, la rubia tenía otros planes. Y no pensaba adelantar su noche de bodas. No. "Esa noche" sería mágica. Y Autumn sabía exactamente lo que quería. Así que cuando las manos de Dean aferraron su trasero ocupando este por completo entre sus grandes manos, ella las apartó y se alejó dos metros de él a velocidad vampírica. Negó con un dedo y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Por mucho que me gustaría adelantar la noche de bodas y empezarla sobre esa mesa, sobre la cómoda, contra la pared y en la cama, la verdad es que creo que puedes esperar un poco más…- repuso ella caminando hacia atrás conforme Dean avanzaba hacia ella- Además, piensa que así, esa noche será mucho más especial y estarás al… ¿trescientos por cien? - dijo y rio cuando Dean trató de abalanzarse sobre ella con intención de desnudarla. -Deja de intentarlo si no quieres que te patee el culo- rio ella sujetando el rostro de Dean suavemente con una mano, provocando que los labios de él se arrugasen de una forma bastante graciosa. -Eres muy guapo. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión- le dedicó una sonrisa de "he ganado, te aguantas" y dejó un beso en sus labios antes de soltar su rostro- Vamos a dormir, anda…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su maleta y se iba quitando la camiseta mostrando una cascada de rizos rubios sobre su espalda cubriendo el broche del sujetador.

Un rato después, ya estaban metidos en la cama y Autumn, como siempre, acudió a refugiarse entre los brazos de Dean, a refugiarse en su calor, en su olor y en los latidos de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantó temprano. Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer aquel día. Ella sola. Por lo que se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente se llevara consigo el chasco del día anterior. Pues la verdad es que ella, al igual que Dean, también hubiera deseado acabar la noche siendo oficialmente Evangeline Winchester. Se observó en el espejo un momento, y miró el anillo que Dean había puesto en su dedo la noche anterior y le pareció el anillo «de compromiso más bonito que había visto nunca antes.

Salió de la ducha y comprobó que él ya estaba despierto, haraganeando en la cama, mirándola de forma perezosa y seguro, preguntándose qué diablos hacía levantada tan temprano.

-Buenos días…- susurró sentándose a su lado en la cama e inclinándose para dejar un beso largo y tierno en sus labios- Tengo que salir… Un conocido mío está en la ciudad… Y hace… bueno… sesenta años que no le veo. Volveré por la tarde. Te prometo que estaré a salvo. Prométeme tú lo mismo… -dijo ella antes de besarle nuevamente y levantarse de la cama para empezar a vestirse. Aunque la ropa que eligió no era la de siempre. Nada de sus cómodas botas, ni de su chaqueta de cuero y sus vaqueros. Se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir que estilizaban su figura y hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas.

Media hora más tarde, la rubia bajaba de un taxi y se enfrentaba a la impresionante vista del hall del hotel Bellaggio, uno de los más caros de la ciudad. Sabía que allí tenían salones preparados para fiestas, reuniones y bodas… Y eso era lo que se proponía. Así que se reunió con el dueño, el gerente y el encargado y les pagó una buena suma de dinero mientras les contaba el plan que tenía en mente. Pagó también dos suites de lujo más un plus para que decoraran una de las salas. Les pidió que no fuera nada extravagante. Tan solo algo elegante, algo típico de una boda, pero sin llegar a exagerar ya que solo habría dos invitados y los novios. Ellos alegaron que se encargarían de todo sin problemas y que a las diez de esa noche todo estaría listo para su goce y disfrute. Y le regalaron también una pequeña recepción – convite a cargo de la cuenta de la casa. Autumn sabía que no era un regalo. Era un agradecimiento por la cantidad de dinero que había puesto delante de sus narices minutos antes. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por no haber tenido que compulsionar a nadie. Aquello le había hecho sentir humana. Y le gustaba. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Y le llenó de vida. Así que, con esa sensación inundando sus pulmones, la mujer salió del hotel Bellaggio confiando en la profesionalidad de los hombres en cuyas manos había dejado el que todos decían que era "el día más feliz de su vida".

Lo siguiente en su lista mental era elegir un vestido y un traje para Dean y enviarlo a las suites del hotel. No tardó demasiado en encontrar una tienda de vestidos de novia. Y cuando entró, rápidamente tuvo a su alrededor a dos chicas que comenzaron a preocuparse de lo que andaba buscando y de la idea que tenía para ese día tan especial.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es el gran día? - preguntó una de ellas.

-Hoy. -repuso Autumn con una sonrisa encantadora- Por eso, creo que entenderéis la prisa que me urge encontrar un vestido adecuado…

Las muchachas se quedaron alucinadas mirándola algo asustadas. Seguramente nunca se hubieran enfrentado a algo parecido. Todas las novias elegían sus vestidos meses antes del gran día y se pasaban horas probándose el vestido para arreglar el bajo, la cintura… pero Autumn no tenía meses, ni horas. No cuando prácticamente iba a contrarreloj aquel día. Así pues, viendo la urgencia del momento, las dos chiquillas se pusieron manos a la obra buscando un vestido adecuado para la rubia. En pocos minutos, la vampira se vio metida en un mar de vestidos blancos como la nieve, otros de color marfil. Unos sencillos, otros con demasiadas florituras… Y a Autumn no le gustaba ninguno. No quería un vestido de princesa de cuento. Quería algo sencillo pero bonito. Algo que dejase a Dean boquiabierto y le hiciese ver que tendría, al fin, el día que tanto había esperado. En mitad de aquello, su móvil sonó, avisándole de un mensaje entrante. Sam le escribía para informarle de dos cosas. Uno, estaban a dos horas de Las Vegas. Y dos, él se había encargado del traje de Dean. Y por si acaso estaba asustada, no era uno de los trajes baratos que se ponía para hacerse pasar por agente del FBI. Ella sonrió. No sabía de donde habría sacado otro traje, pero la verdad era que no iba a ponerse quisquillosa. Le indicó la dirección del hotel Bellaggio y le dijo que preguntara por las suites al nombre de ella. Al final, por más vestidos que le mostraban, Autumn decidió que ninguno le gustaba, y alegó que prefería buscar uno ella misma, si no les importaba. Recorrió los pasillos repletos de vestidos, mirando uno y otro… hasta que al final encontró lo que quería: Un vestido de palabra de honor, con pequeña pedrería en el corpiño, y una falda que parecía acortarse por delante y alargarse por detrás extendiéndose en una larga cola. Lo sacó de su percha y rápidamente las dos dependientas le prepararon un probador para que pudiera vérselo puesto. Incluso le ayudaron a ponérselo, ya que ella sola no podría subirse la cremallera de la espalda. Autumn mantuvo su mirada fija en la falda del vestido, sin querer mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Pero cuando alzó la vista poco a poco, la mujer comprobó que aquel vestido le sentaba como un guante. Y solo podía imaginar la cara de Dean cuando la viera llevándolo, caminando hasta él por un pasillo… Y entonces sintió un ligero vértigo en la boca de su estómago. Aquel era el vestido. Lo pagó, y también un par de zapatos blancos con una pequeña pedrería en el tacón y pidió que se lo enviaran al hotel Bellaggio. Los encargados sabrían qué hacer. Se despidió educadamente de las muchachas de la tienda y fue a encargarse de su próxima parada.

Debía encontrar un sacerdote que accediera a casarlos de urgencia aquella tarde.

-Sé que es algo precipitado, padre. Soy consciente de ello y no se lo pediría si no fuera extremadamente necesario- decía la rubia educadamente al sacerdote de aquella iglesia- Mi prometido y yo queremos casarnos hoy mismo, ¿sabe? Fue todo muy precipitado, si me permite decirlo. Nos prometimos ayer. Y hoy es el aniversario en que sus difuntos padres se casaron… -mintió descaradamente- Y sé que a él le haría muchísima ilusión casarse hoy. Y no queremos casarnos en una de esas capillas, ¿entiende? No creemos que a él -dijo refiriéndose a Dios- le honrase que lo hiciéramos…

-Comprendo tus palabras, hija mía. Es precipitado, no voy a negarlo- dijo el sacerdote ladeando la cabeza un par de veces, de forma pensativa- Pero ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme entre la felicidad de un hombre y una mujer que quieren casarse a los ojos de dios? - dijo con una sonrisa paternal, accediendo a casarlos aquel día.

\- ¿De veras? No sabe lo feliz que nos ha hecho hoy, padre- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa- Ni siquiera molestaremos en su iglesia, solo necesitamos que venga al hotel Bellaggio. Yo misma me encargaré de enviar un coche que venga a recogerle esta tarde. Gracias, padre.

-No les des hija. Solo… necesito saber vuestros nombres…- dijo sacando una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Dean Winchester y Evangeline Rosemont…- respondió ella con una sonrisa ilusionada- De nuevo, gracias- se despidió extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la ajena de forma jovial.

Ya lo tenía todo. Sam y Bobby estaban al caer, tenía el vestido, los zapatos, el traje de Dean, el hotel y el sacerdote. Estaba segura de que nadie había conseguido una boda express tan bien organizada en tan poco tiempo. Y de nuevo se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que no había tenido que usar sus poderes de vampiro en absoluto. Mientras elucubraba aquel plan la noche anterior, había pensado en la cantidad de gente a la que tendría que obligar, pero no había sido así. Y aquello era maravilloso. La gente se fiaba de ella, sin necesidad de obligarlos a hacerlo. Pero sí tendría que obligar a alguien aquel día. Resulta que se moría de hambre. Más bien de sed. Y necesitaba beber sangre humana con urgencia pues llevaba más de dos días sin probar una sola gota. Siempre intentaba no hacerlo delante de Dean o tratando de que Dean no tuviera que verlo o ser partícipe de ello. Por esa misma razón, el día anterior no había podido alimentarse, el cazador había estado tan entusiasmado con su llegada a Las Vegas que no habían parado un solo momento. Y no se quejaba de ello, pero ahora le pasaba factura. Así que, se metió en un callejón, divisando a un muchacho que estaba descargando comida de un camión, para reponer los suministros de un supermercado o un restaurante. La rubia se acercó a él, utilizando de primeras sus poderes vampíricos.

-No grites. No te asustes. No te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo…- dijo, un segundo antes de hincar sus colmillos en el cuello del muchacho y beber lo suficiente como para dejar que aquel chico siguiera con su día a día sin problemas. Limpió y curó la herida y salió corriendo de allí a velocidad vampírica dejando al muchacho con una expresión algo confusa en el rostro antes de volver a ponerse con sus quehaceres.

Una hora más tarde, la vampira se reunía con Bobby y Sam en la suite que había reservado para ellos, y se encontraba estrecha entre los enormes y fuertes brazos de su futuro cuñado. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera acariciando la espalda de Sam un instante antes de que la soltase.

-Enhorabuena, Autumn. De verdad. No sé cómo has conseguido que mi hermano quiera casarse, pero sea lo que sea que estés haciendo… sigue así…- rio Sam provocando que Autumn apartara la mirada un momento, algo ruborizada, gracias a que acababa de comer y la sangre fluía por sus venas.

-Bueno, si te soy sincera, no me lo esperaba. Me lo pidió de repente. Creo que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando me puso el anillo en el dedo- dijo alzando la mano. - ¡Vaya! El anillo de mamá… Creo que eres la mujer de su vida…- dijo Sam sosteniendo la mano de Autumn un momento y alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Sam… -dijo ella con un gesto algo más serio- Conozco a Dean y sé que él mismo te pediría esto… ¿Querrías ser nuestro padrino de boda? - preguntó mirando a Sam con intensidad, comprobando como una sonrisa se extendía en los labios del hermano de Dean justo antes de aceptar su petición.

Un rato después, la rubia entraba por la puerta de la habitación del motel donde dormía con Dean.

-Hola…- canturreó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a él para abrazarle y dejar un beso en sus labios. Comprobó que se había duchado y que, incluso, se había afeitado. Parecía que intuyese algo de lo que ella se traía entre manos. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y le miró con una expresión traviesa en la mirada- ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó- Quiero darte una sorpresa. Así que carguemos las maletas en el coche y… sígueme…

Al principio, el cazador no estaba muy seguro de seguir el plan de la mujer, pero a ella no le costó demasiado convencerle, sobre todo con la promesa de sexo seguro aquella noche, algo que pareció animar bastante al hombre que cargó rápidamente las bolsas en el maletero. Una vez en el coche, Autumn se encargó de indicarle por las calles hasta llegar delante de las puertas del hotel Bellaggio, un edificio desconsideradamente grande y desvergonzadamente caro.

Cuando el aparcacoches acudió al encuentro de Dean una vez este salió del coche, Autumn comprobó que al cazador le costaba entregar las llaves de su coche. Y es que sabía que nadie más que el propio Dean podía conducir a Baby.

-Vamos, Dean… Un día es un día…- dijo cogiendo las llaves de su mano y entregándoselas al muchacho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su prometido y caminó con él hasta la entrada del hotel.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó ella. Y la verdad es que a él pareció encantarle. Incluso se permitió soltar una de sus bromitas subidas de tono. Algo que provocó una suave risa en la rubia mientras caminaban al ascensor.

\- Y esto no es todo… Queda mucha noche por delante…- dijo ella, y aprovechando que estaban solos en el ascensor, lo abrazó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de él, manteniéndolo bien cerca de sí- Confía en mí. Te va a encantar- le dijo separándose de él y volviendo a coger su mano tirando de esta cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Caminó por el pasillo de la mano de un confuso y sorprendido Dean, notando que su corazón latía más rápido que en su habitual estado vampírico. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la suite de Sam y Bobby y llamó a la puerta ante la mirada de un Dean que la miraba sin entender. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente: ¿Por qué llamaba a la puerta si teóricamente la suite era para ellos? Y entonces la puerta se abrió y Sam apareció en escena vestido con un elegante traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón. Una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Autumn sonrió tirando suavemente de la mano de Dean para girarlo hacia ella.

\- Te veo luego…- susurró dejando un beso en sus labios y separándose de él desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia su propia suite.

Una hora más tarde, Autumn estaba delante de las puertas de la sala de recepciones "Constantine", ataviada con su precioso vestido de novia, con el pelo recogido y un ramo de rosas blancas que el hotel había puesto a su disposición, esperando a que las puertas se abrieran y poder atravesar el pasillo que la llevaría hasta Dean. Solo le faltaba…

\- ¿Preparada? - preguntó una voz cerca de su oído. Ella se giró al reconocer la voz de su futuro cuñado.

-Sí…- asintió varias veces notando sus manos temblar.

-Estás preciosa, Autumn.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Está bien? ¿Está nervioso? – preguntó preocupada por el estado de su prometido.

\- ¿Te refieres a si se ha largado? -bromeó Sam tratando de aliviar la tensión- Está perfectamente y deseando verte… -dijo al ver la expresión del rostro de Autumn que, al parecer no había pensado en esa posibilidad- ¿Entramos? - propuso el pequeño de los Winchester ofreciéndole un brazo. Ella entrelazó el suyo con este y le miró.

-Entramos.

 **Dean**

Cinco años atrás. Sí, cinco años habían pasado desde que se conocieron esa vampiresa y el cazador que ahora disfrutaban el uno del calor del otro en un simple abrazo que lo era todo para ellos, nadie hubiese imaginado que esos dos, polos completamente opuestos, estuviesen dispuestos a compartir una vida como marido y mujer.  
Ninguna persona cuerda, ni ellos mismos, hubiesen llegado a pensar ni por una milésima de segundo que esa noche en la que Dean Winchester tomaba una cerveza en una barra de un bar cualquiera, o no, el primer bar en el que estuvieron juntos y tras ese muchos más, que esa mujer de ondulados rizos dorados se convertiría en el amor de su vida, en el equilibrio perfecto en la balanza entre la caza y un poco de normalidad a su alocado día a día.  
Ni siquiera cuando sus orbes verdes se posaron por primera vez en ese cuerpo de diosa de Autumn. Ni cuando jugaron su primera partida al billar, o tomaron los primeros chupitos de tequila, o cuando pensaron en pasar una noche desenfrenada entre las sabanas de un motel. Tampoco cuando compartieron su primer caso, o los siguientes, y menos cuando Dean pensó en matar a esa mujer con una estaca directa a su corazón y terminó clavando esta sobre la madera de la puerta y sus manos enredadas en el cuerpo de la rubia mientras su boca poseía la ajena. Tampoco lo hubiesen creído posible cuando pasaron la primera noche, de tantas otras, envueltos el uno en el cuerpo del otro, ni tampoco en el preciado Impala cuando se juraron que jamás se separarían.  
Tampoco yo, narradora de las hazañas de Dean Winchester, mi personaje, creí que llegaría el día en que escribiría estas líneas y sentiría una mínima parte de lo que este hombre sentiría el día de su boda.

Nada, absolutamente nada, podría pronosticar que nuestro cazador tomaría la decisión de casarse y, menos aún, decidir dejar la caza.

Y tras tomar esas dos decisiones que cambiarían el desarrollo de su vida creyó que no sería capaz de descansar esa noche, pero a diferencia de todas esas cosas que él jamás creyó posibles, esa noche, la primera de todo un cambio en el transcurso de los acontecimientos, durmió como nunca antes. Apenas su rostro rozó la almohada y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su vampiresa, sus ojos se cerraron y una exhalación fue lo último antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Otorgando al cazador un sueño reparador en el que las pesadillas no acudieron a molestarle, ni tampoco un sueño de una vida normal porque ya lo estaba viviendo.  
Y casi antes de darse cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido se despertó ante la ausencia de esa mujer que se convertiría en su esposa sin siquiera saber que ese era el día. Pues cuando sus ojos buscaron esa cabellera dorada, y su brazo se extendió buscando su cuerpo, no pensó que ese era el inicio de una nueva vida y un nuevo miembro en la familia Winchester.

Esa mañana cuando Dean se despertó, debido a la ausencia del calor de su vampiresa y apenas se había llevado la mano perezosamente al rostro, observó a su novia por última vez. Ese sería el último día en que Evangeline mantendría su apellido de soltera para pasar a compartir el de su pareja. Pero eso era un dato que Dean desconocía y, por el momento, solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.

"¿Qué hace despierta?"

Una respuesta no tardó en contestar a esa pregunta silenciosa y dejarle claro a Dean que ese no era el día en que se casarían. Qué ingenuo por su parte. Aunque, a decir verdad, nadie pensaría que Autumn tenía en mente preparar la mejor velada y boda de todos los tiempos. Una perfecta para ellos dos.

\- Hmm, ¿En serio? ¿tu conocido no puede esperar? -

Murmuró un Dean todavía algo dormido que tenía en mente despertarse de una forma especial, y más cuando Autumn se presentaba completamente desnuda tras un baño en su presencia, y el cual colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Sin embargo, y mientras su boca se dedicaba a dejar tiernos besos sobre el hombro de su pareja, se le ocurrió que la visita de ese conocido era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado. Eso le daba la oportunidad de recuperar la cura. La cual se encontraba en Goldfild, Nevada (Ubicación que Dean eligió por su vínculo con este pueblo ya que fue donde conoció a Autumn)

\- De acuerdo... A ver qué hago yo hasta la noche... En un lugar como las Vegas... -

Respondió entusiasmado con la idea de que esas horas hasta la tarde tendría tiempo de sobra para poder ir hasta la cura, recuperarla y después secuestrar a Autumn para casarse con ella. Lo cual le daba tiempo para poder adquirir un traje para la ocasión.

Mientras que Autumn tenía su plan, Dean, por su parte, también estaba planeando cómo sorprender a su futura mujer. Por primera vez en ese tiempo de relación no se estaban poniendo de acuerdo acerca de cómo llevar a cabo ese día tan importante, y lo peor era que Dean, un cazador como él capaz de oler a un ser sobrenatural a varios kilómetros a la redonda, no se imaginaba lo que Autumn le tenía organizado para esa noche.

Cuando la rubia terminó de vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de un Dean que no se perdía detalle de las curvas femeninas y de la vestimenta que había elegido para ver a su supuesto conocido, el cazador no pudo aguantar más y terminar por alzar una ceja con cierta expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- Cariño, confío en ti, y lo sabes, pero cualquiera diría que vas a una entrevista de trabajo en vez de a un reencuentro...

Terminó de decir el rubio aun con la mirada de Autumn y la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro, más el movimiento de su cabeza ante el comentario del cazador.

\- Vale, vale... Ya me callo... Pero recuérdame que un día te pongas esa misma ropa para jugar a la secretaria y el jefe...

Fue su último comentario cuando la rubia se inclinó sobre nuestro protagonista y dejó un beso en sus labios a modo de despedida. Claro está, que nuestro cazador no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella y le dedicó una última mirada acompañada con un leve mohín de sus labios como si de un cachorrito abandonado se tratase.

Tras esperar apenas unos segundos el cazador se levantó como una exhalación y se desnudó de camino al baño para darse una ducha que apenas duró 10 minutos.

Apenas media hora más tarde Dean se encontraba con sus manos sobre el cuero del volante de su preciado Chevrolet Impala del 67 y "Simple Man" sonando en la radio, pues había elegido su mejor recopilación de viejos éxitos para ese viaje, mientras él cantaba el estribillo al unísono con Lynyrd Skynyrd

 _"And be a simple kind of man,  
be something you love and understand…."  
_

Siempre le había gustado esa canción y aun sabiéndosela de memoria, nunca antes había comprendido su verdadero significado hasta ese día. Por lo que simplemente cantó disfrutando de los acordes y de todo lo que le transmitía esa simple letra hasta que finalizó. Y, entonces sí, hizo algo que como le llevaba pasando las últimas 24 horas no pensó que jamás haría. Cogió su teléfono móvil marcando el número de teléfono de Sammy.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba Dean el teléfono de Sam sonó para sorpresa de este último y de Bobby, quien le acompañaba y conducía su viejo coche.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo cojo?

Preguntó el pequeño de los Winchester, mientras al otro lado Dean se dedicaba a repetir en voz alta "Venga, Sammy, coge el puto teléfono".

\- Tú qué crees, imbécil -

Respondió Bobby de forma cortante colocándose la gorra mientras negaba con la cabeza y pensando que para la inteligencia que tenía el chaval a veces dejaba mucho que desear.

Tras una mirada más por parte del pequeño, y colocarse unos mechones detrás de la oreja, respondió a la llamada de Dean, quien ya estaba perdiendo todo el buen humor que le acompañaba.

\- ¿Sí, Dean?

Contestó Sammy tras darle al botón verde y descolgar con un timbre algo chirriante e infantil, quien le dedicaba una mirada de aprobación a Bobby al haberse atrevido a descolgar.

\- ¿Sammy, estás bien? ¿No me digas que te he pillado con una tía?

Preguntó Dean con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y una expresión de orgullo por la idea de que su hermano siguiese sus pasos y hubiese conseguido una bella mujer con la que yacer por las noches.

\- No, no estoy... ¿Qué pasa? -

El mayor, ante la respuesta de su hermano y su voz algo confusa, no pudo evitar soltar un "¡Oh!" e imaginarse a su hermano en una escena poco... Digna, por decirlo de alguna forma, y borrar su expresión de orgullo por una mueca de asco seguida de un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

\- Espero que te hayas lavado las manos antes de... Da igual. Deja lo que estés haciendo y coge la chatarra que tengas como coche y tira cagando leches para Las Vegas...

Dicho eso, el menor se dedicó a abrir la boca sin saber que responder hasta que Bobby le dijo en voz baja "Síguele la corriente. Se supone que es una sorpresa..." y algo así como "idiota" según pudo leer en los labios de Bobby. A lo que Sam respondió un "Lo sé, lo sé" seguido de un gesto de su mano a modo de reproche por ese insulto que no había terminado de decir Bobby. Claro está, Dean se dedicaba a llamar a su hermano al no recibir respuesta por su parte.

\- Sí, claro, Dean... Es decir, ¿Pasa algo?

Si no fuese porque el mayor de los Winchester estaba demasiado ilusionado con contarle a su hermano que se casaba y que estaba invitado, se habría percatado de la extraña situación y conversación. Así que lo único que dijo, o gritó, fue:

\- ¡Me caso, Sammy! Como lo oyes... Anoche le pedí matrimonio a Autumn y me dijo que Sí... Así que ya puedes mover tu culo a Las Vegas que mañana pienso preparar todo para la boda... Y, tranquilo, estaba sobrio... Y sigo sobrio... Hermano te necesito para que me eches una mano con todo esto... Sabes, sabemos, que soy un desastre para todo esto y necesito una mano femenina... Y lo más parecido a eso eres tú... -

Le soltó la nueva noticia sin ningún tipo de intención, casi ninguna, de ofender a su hermano por compararle con una mujer y resaltar su pensamiento de que era demasiado afeminado, sobre todo con su pelo.

\- De acuerdo, Dean... Te echaré una mano... ¡Ah, y enhorabuena!

Respondió el menor de los hermanos hinchando sus mofletes y sus fosas nasales al soltar el aire resignado por su forma de compararle con el sexo femenino.

\- Gracias, Sammy... Quién lo iba a decir, ¡¿Eh!? Oye, y una cosa más, llama a Bobby y dile que me caso y que está invitado a la boda... Lo haría yo, pero, ya le conoces tan bien como yo y no quiero que me suelte alguno de sus sermones... Y si puede ser, que deje su gorra desgastada y sucia en casa... Nos vemos, Sammy...

Le dijo Dean a su hermano menor, quien, al otro lado de la línea, miraba con una expresión de disculpa a Bobby al haber puesto el manos libres y estar escuchando este último todo lo que decía Dean, y se dedicaba a mirar la carretera con una expresión de cabreo en su rostro cuando colgó Dean tras despedirse su hermano e indicarle que él se encargaba de su traje, literalmente, "ya que yo tengo una mano femenina".

\- Lo siento, Bobby...-

Intentó disculparse el menor por la conversación y que fue cortado con un "cállate". Sin embargo, aunque Dean no llamó a Bobby para comunicarle la noticia, sabía en el fondo, que tenía razón y eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía muy orgulloso de ese hombre que había llegado a considerar como un hijo.

Tres horas más tarde Dean se encontraba en el asiento de su coche con una caja de madera en la que se guardaba la cura que pensaba darle al día siguiente a Autumn. Ese sería su regalo de bodas y el mejor regalo que jamás podría darle, no solo a ella, si no a los dos; la oportunidad de una vida normal y envejecer juntos.

Durante la vuelta, Dean no veía la hora de llegar a la habitación y darse una ducha en la que quitar toda la arena y barro al haber estado cavando para conseguir la cura, pero lo que más deseaba era ver a su prometida para ir a cenar a un lugar de esos de película y que él no pisaría nunca a no ser que le obligasen. Solo quería empezar esa vida con ella y con una noche prometedora antes del gran día. Pues a la mañana siguiente mandaría a Autumn a comprarse el vestido con Sam... No es que fuese su mejor amiga, pero era lo más parecido a una mujer que tenía en su vida, exceptuando a la propia Autumn, y él se iría con Bobby a esa capilla donde le debían un favor para elegir como sería la decoración de su noche de bodas. Tampoco es que fuese el mejor preparador de bodas del mundo, pero Bobby se había casado y eso implicaba que algo más que él sabría, ¿o no?

Mientras Dean volvía de regreso a Las Vegas por la I-95, Autumn se dedicaba a preparar la mejor boda del mundo para ellos dos a espaldas del cazador.

La vuelta había durado más de lo que el propio Dean pensaba, pues había tenido que hacer un par de paradas y casi eran las ocho de la tarde cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con la rubia. Incluso creyó que cuando llegase ella ya estaría allí, pero para su sorpresa no fue así y se pudo dar una ducha y afeitarse tranquilamente antes de que ella cruzase la puerta y acudiese a los brazos de Dean, quien la recibió de buena gana y correspondió a su beso.

\- Sí, sabes que confío en ti...

Respondió un Dean algo confuso y que no entendía nada, ya que estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas con respecto al plan que tenía en mente para esa noche. Pero tampoco le hizo falta que ella tuviese que esforzarse demasiado en que él preparase las maletas y salir de allí en cuanto le prometió una noche... Que no olvidaría.

\- Oye, ¿A dónde vamos? Espero que valga la pena... Porque tenía en mente algo diferente... Y no, ahora no me refiero a sexo.

Decía el cazador con su ceño fruncido mientras conducía por las calles de esa gran ciudad hasta que Autumn le pidió que parase en la entrada de un Hotel que nunca antes pensó que pisaría.

\- Vaya... Esto sí que es clase...

Comentaba mientras salía de Baby y se colocaba junto a Autumn en el lado del copiloto, cuando un joven se acercaba para coger las llaves de su bebe para aparcarlo.

\- No te creerás que voy a darle las llaves a este... Y no te ofendas... - Dijo refiriéndose al joven aparca coches – Crio... Autumn, no voy a dejar a Baby con nadie y lo sabes... Vamos a ver, ¿Cuántos clásicos has...? -

No fue capaz de continuar con su pregunta dirigida al frustrado y confuso aparcacoches que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando Autumn le quitó las llaves de la mano y se vio forzado a dejar su preciado bebe en manos de ese... mocoso.  
Pero, obvio, antes de dejarse llevar por su prometida al interior de ese elegante y de buen prestigio Hotel, le gritó al aparca coches.

\- Ten cuidado con la marcha atrás y no sueltes el embrague hasta que no aceleres un poco... Y si me encuentro un solo rasguño...

Finalizó su frase con un gesto muy claro al pasar su dedo índice por el cuello como advertencia a que mimase su coche.

Tras decir eso, y comportarse como un padre con su hija, o un psicópata, toda su atención se centró en su novia, quien le guiaba a través de las amplias puertas hasta el hall de bienvenida.

-No está nada mal... Y seguro que tiene una bañera muy grande en la que poder...

Respondió a la pregunta de Autumn encantado con el cambio de planes y con las posibilidades de esa noche.

Ya en el ascensor, y cuando las manos de la rubia se internaron en los bolsillos de la parte trasera de los vaqueros, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la rubia y la pegó contra sí dejando un beso en su frente.

\- Estoy empezando a tener ideas demasiado subidas de tono... Pero, oye, tú mandas...

Terminó diciendo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella volvió a tirar de él lentamente hasta dar con la puerta de una suite. No tardó en dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en todas las cosas que harían esa noche hasta que... ¿Qué hacía llamando a la puerta? No tendría pensado hacer un trío, ¿Verdad? Porque para eso no estaba preparado, y tampoco tenía ninguna gana.

Y sí, aparte de encantarle y dejarle completamente fuera de lugar, le sorprendió ver a su hermano vestido para una ocasión muy importante, claro era, su boda y apenas le dio tiempo de decir un "Hola, Sammy" cuando Autumn le obligó a girarse para dejar un beso en sus labios dejando a Dean alucinando.

\- Adiós...

Fue lo único capaz de decir antes de que su hermano tirase de él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y felicitarlo como era debido.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí tan rápido?

Preguntó el cazador, todavía algo anonadado, al que le estaba costando hacerse a la idea de todo lo que había hecho Autumn por él.

\- ¿En serio, Dean...? Quizás me llamó Autumn, tu prometida, para la boda... Antes que tú...

Le espetó su hermano fingiendo sentirse ofendido antes de que Bobby hiciese su aparición con cara de malas pulgas, todavía, por la conversación de teléfono entre ambos hermanos.

\- ¡Eres un capullo desagradecido que no es capaz ni de llamarme para invitarme a su propia boda!

Comenzó a decir Bobby mientras el destinatario de sus palabras pedía ayuda a su hermano con la mirada hasta que la expresión del mayor de los tres esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y estrechó entre sus brazos al confuso cazador.

\- ¡Enhorabuena hijo! -

Dicho eso, Dean no pudo evitar la colleja por parte de la única figura paterna que le quedaba.

\- Joder, Bobby... Esa no es forma de tratar a un hombre el día de su boda...

Respondió Dean con cara de mosqueo y dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano por estar riéndose de la situación, y teniendo que salir a defender al mayor.

-Te lo merecías -le dijo a Dean antes de girarse hacia Bobby- Pero sí, ya bastante tiene con estar acojonado por casarse como para que tú le dejes más tonto de lo que ya está a base de collejas...

Vale, no era una defensa demasiado buena, pero sí lo suficiente para recordar a los tres hombres que tenían que ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar a vestir al novio.

* * *  
-En serio, Sammy, te lo has currado... No lo habrás robado, ¿Verdad? No lo tendría en cuenta, pero...

Decía un orgulloso Dean envuelto en un elegante traje gris y una pajarita negra, y un peinado con raya a un lado que dejaba a envidiar a su ropa cotidiana y a su look de cazador. Verdaderamente parecía un hombre completamente diferente envuelto en ese traje de novio. Y que, aun con ese refunfuñar de su hermano al creer que lo había robado y la mirada incrédula de una figura paterna como la de Bobby, hacían a esos hombres sentir un orgullo desmedido dejando a un lado cada una de las bromas, debido al nerviosismo del cazador, hacía ambas partes.

. -Vaya, te queda... Genial. Creo que Autumn estará orgullosa con el resultado y se quedará muy tranquila al no verte aparecer con una camisa de leñador…

Respondió el menor a la broma de su hermano, y terminando por levantarse de una de las sillas desde las que observaba al hombre en el que se había convertido su hermano, para terminar de dejar bien recta la pajarita y dar una palmada en el hombro de Dean al tiempo que Bobby se acercaba a ambos hermanos, y a los cuales consideraba sus hijos, para decir unas palabras.

\- Chicos... Escucharme bien porque no pienso repetir esto nunca más y más vale que no haya ninguna broma o este viejo pateará vuestros culos de cazadores... Creo que no me equivoco en decir que vuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso de la clase de hombres en los que os habéis convertido, no solo como cazadores si no como personas... Y si estuviese aquí sería él quien diría estas palabras y no yo, ... Pero como soy lo más cercano a un padre que tenéis, o así os veo yo, como mis hijos, creo que nadie hubiese esperado tanto de vosotros... Habéis superado con creces todo lo que se esperaba de vosotros... Sois los mejores cazadores que conozco y lo hacéis sin esperar nada a cambio, dais esperanza a todas esas familias a las que protegéis y.… a mi... Dean, no pensé que los cazadores podríamos tener algo como lo que tú tienes, hijo, pero así es... No es la mujer que yo consideraría idónea para ti... Pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que es la mujer perfecta, aunque sea un vampiro y lo que estás haciendo hoy demuestra que es posible que gente como nosotros pueda amar y tener una vida normal... Así que no la cagues y dale esa jodida cura que has escondido durante estos cuatro años y dejad la caza... Hazlo antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda y crea una familia, aléjate de este mundo y vive todo eso que te mereces... Es el momento de jubilarte...

Quizás no fuese el mejor discurso del mundo, ni el que haría llorar a toda una generación de estudiantes en su graduación, ni el discurso que daría un presidente... Pero para Dean, quien se encontraba reteniendo unas lágrimas, eran las palabras que nunca esperaría de un hombre tan rudo como Bobby. Las palabras que esperaría de un padre, y es que, al no estar John Winchester, era suficiente como para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que no importaba si él era cazador o ella un vampiro, el amor es amor, y no importa qué clase de amor sea mientras una a dos personas por el resto de sus vidas.  
Tal vez, si Dean fuese otra clase de hombre, le diría otro discurso sobre lo importante que era tenerle en su vida y que era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre. Pero no era esa clase de hombres, y solo dijo un "Gracias" mientras sus brazos estrecharon a ese hombre entre sus brazos.

\- Venga, ya vale... Parecemos una panda de mariposones a punto de llorar...

Terminó diciendo Bobby Singer al separarse de Dean y dar una palmada en el hombro del muchacho, mientras que, con la otra, se limpiaba una lágrima traviesa que se había atrevido a escaparse de su lacrimal.

-Vale, nadie, ni yo mismo, pensó que llegaría a casarme... Pero así es... Y ha llegado el día... Se acabó la caza y espero que vosotros podáis encargaros de esto solos... Porque esta noche le daré la cura y se acabó...

Comenzó diciendo Dean pasando una de sus manos por los ojos para evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas y ser sincero con esos dos hombres que serían los únicos testigos del milagro que sucedería esa noche; de la unión de Dean y Evangeline.

\- Dean Winchester sale de la caza... Y del mercado definitivamente... Por cierto, Sam, me imagino que te lo habrá pedido Autumn teniendo en cuenta que habéis montado todo esto a mis espaldas...

Murmuró con una sonrisa encantado por todo lo que estaba haciendo su familia por él. Sobre todo, Autumn, quien había mentido esa mañana para preparar todo aquello. Pagar las dos suites y hablar con un cura para que les casase y conseguir que fuese en ese Hotel, el mejor Hotel de la ciudad. Menuda era su novia cuando se lo proponía.

-Sammy, ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

Su hermano fue incapaz de contener una suave risa y negar con la cabeza divertido con el hecho de que su hermano le estuviese pidiendo lo mismo que Autumn le había dicho horas antes.

\- Sí, claro que sí... Y ahora, es la hora de bajar ahí y ponerle el anillo a tu prometida... Alejarte de esta vida y buscar ese "final feliz" que tanto te mereces... Por cierto, hablando de anillos...

Dijo Sam con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir y sacaba una pequeña caja que mostró antes de abrirla. Y, para sorpresa de Dean, quien no cabía en si de estupor, observó como esa caja contenía los anillos de matrimonio de sus padres, de Mary y John Winchester.

-Sammy, ¿Cómo has...? No, no puedo...

Comenzó a decir el mayor de los dos al creer que no se merecía llevar el anillo de su padre. Que ese objeto era una de las pocas cosas que les quedaban de sus padres, y aunque él mismo había dado el anillo de su madre a Autumn, el cual echaba de menos en su mano, pero no se arrepentía, pensaba que la mejor honra a su amor era que quedase guardado.

\- Papá me los dio hace años... El día en que... No sé por qué, ni cómo se imaginó que llegaría este día... pero... Creo que harías honor al amor que ellos se profesaban si los llevaseis vosotros... Si hay algo que se pueda igualar a lo que mamá y papá sintieron es lo que vosotros tenéis... Así que... No hay nada más que hablar...

Dicho eso, el menor de los Winchester cerró la caja y la guardó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, en su bolsillo a la espera del momento en que los necesitarían.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde un novio nervioso se pasaba la mano por la barbilla observando la decoración de la sala donde se celebraría su boda. La verdad es que la decoración no era excesiva ni demasiado sencilla, lo justo para que fuese íntima y especial por igual.  
Un pequeño altar blanco escalonado al fondo de la sala, con unas cuantas velas color marfil sobre el atrio y cuatro columnas unidas por unas cortinas blancas que daban un toque de elegancia a la par que de intimidad. A ello se unían algunos ramos de flores alrededor, y el camino entre la puerta y el altar, donde esperaba Dean, era delineado por una alfombra y un pasillo creado a base de velas que conducirían a Evangeline a su prometido.  
A un lado de la sala, a unos metros, se encontraba un piano negro con un hombre que se encargaría de tocar una canción especial y que Dean había elegido para que Autumn se reuniese con él.  
Mientras al lado extremo una mesa redonda sería el convite que les esperaría tras la ceremonia completamente adornado para la ocasión con un elegante juego de cubertería y vajilla que seguramente Dean no sabría usar. Y, como era de esperar en una situación como esa, una tarta que era el sueño hecho realidad del cazador.  
La zona de ceremonia estaba separada de la pista de baile por unas grandes cortinas blancas que separaban un espacio de otro. Pero eso lo descubrirían más adelante.

Tras el atrio esperaba el cura que apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con el nervioso cazador y al lado de este cazador estaba Bobby Singer vestido, y para sorpresa de todos, de punta en blanco para la ocasión.

-Tranquilo, entrará de un momento a otro...

Le decía Bobby a su asustado compañero, mientras, una vez más, se colocaba la pajarita para terminar entrelazando las manos cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente y la melodía de "Total Eclipse of the heart" inundaba la sala con los primeros acordes de piano unido a los pasos de Evangeline guiada por su hermano.

Todos esos nervios y ese miedo murieron en el mismo momento en que sus orbes observaron a la mujer más hermosa del mundo caminando del brazo de su hermano en su dirección. Casi era incapaz de respirar por la sensación de amor que le inundó. Un amor tan real, tierno, profundo e incondicional que casi creía que nada más existía a excepción de esa mujer que se dirigía hacia él.

Los minutos antes se había intentado preparar para ese mismo instante en que sentía como todo su mundo cambiaba y, por una vez, por primera vez en su vida, sentía como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla de pura felicidad. Por saber que entrar en ese bar cinco años atrás había sido la primera mejor decisión de su vida y, la segunda, haberle dirigido esas primeras palabras a Autumn con la frase más usada y poco original de los tiempos; "¿Cómo una señorita como tú está en un lugar como esté?" Y, a decir verdad, era la mejor frase del mundo solo por haber conseguido llamar su atención. Porque esas primeras palabras tan estúpidas y usadas a lo largo de la historia fueron el primer paso para que esa mujer y ese hombre se encontrasen en ese altar.

Pero en ese instante en que los pasos de Evangeline estaban tan cerca de las de nuestro cazador y cuando la mano de Sammy le ofreció la de Autumn, Dean no fue capaz de decir nada más que ensanchar su sonrisa como un hombre pleno, y perderse, como le sucedió la primera vez en que sus orbes verdes se posaron en los azules de ella, en su mirada.

Por fin había llegado el momento y cada uno ocupaba su lugar, Dean y Evangeline uno al lado del otro y Bobby y Sam a cada lado de ellos dos.

\- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer matrimonio ante el ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención...

Comenzó el sacerdote, y continuó;

\- ¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? -

\- Sí, venimos libremente – Sonó la voz de ambos al unísono.

\- ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida? -

\- Sí, estamos decididos -

\- ¿Estáis dispuesto a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

\- Sí, estamos dispuestos -

\- Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia -

Dean tomó la mano derecha de Autumn a la par que se giraba para quedar frente a ella y perderse en ese mar de su orbes mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras;

\- Te quiero a ti, Evangeline Rosemont, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-

Tras sus palabras, tocaba el turno de Autumn, y cuando esta terminó, continuó el sacerdote;

\- ¿Quieres recibir a Evangeline como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y , así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

Preguntó el sacerdote, una vez más, a Dean. A lo que respondió con total claridad, seguridad y serenidad;

\- Sí, quiero.

La misma pregunta recibió Evangeline, y la misma respuesta el sacerdote.

\- El señor conforme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado entre la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre 

**Autumn**

Apretó suavemente el brazo de Sam cuando las puertas se abrieron para ellos dos e inspiró profundamente, sintiendo unos repentinos nervios que atenazaban su estómago. Le parecía increíble haber llegado a aquel punto. De todos los hechos improbables, imposibles y nunca imaginados del universo aquel era el más loco de todos.

¿Quién iba a imaginar semejante locura? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un vampiro y un cazador terminarían significando todo el uno para el otro? ¿Quién iba a haber apostado por ellos cinco años atrás cuando no eran más que dos desconocidos en un bar, cuando no eran más que dos personas compartiendo una cerveza en el asiento trasero del Impala…?  
-Tranquila… Seguro que no se ha movido. Bobby se encarga de ello… -dijo el de cabellos castaños provocando una sonrisa algo nerviosa en la vampira.  
No es que esperase que Dean se hubiera fugado en el último momento. Confiaba en él, y si le había pedido que se casara con él es porque estaba convencido de ello y porque llevaba mucho tiempo con esa idea en la cabeza, y no la hizo real hasta solo unas horas antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado el rubio pensando sobre aquello? No podía saberlo. Lo único que sí sabía es que, cuando alzó la cabeza mientras avanzaba del brazo del hermano de Dean y este le dejaba un suave apretón en el brazo, Dean estaba allí, a los pies del altar. Erguido, vestido con un maravilloso e impecable traje que le sentaba como un guante. Con una sonrisa en sus labios que contagió los de la rubia. Los ojos azules de ella fijos en los orbes color oliva del contrario, más brillantes a cada paso que ella daba acercándose hasta él. Al llegar hasta él, Autumn le dedicó una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Sam que dejó un beso en su frente antes de "entregarla" a su hermano.  
-Gracias Sam…- dijo Autumn- Por todo…  
Él solo negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse a un lado. La mujer se giró hacia su prometido y cogió su mano dándole un suave apretón mientras le brindaba la mejor de sus sonrisas, una en la que se aliviaban sus nervios, su estúpida incertidumbre a que él hubiese desaparecido…  
-Hola… -susurró ella antes de girarse hacia el sacerdote escuchando atentamente las palabras que él decía. Una a una. Aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo al cazador de tanto en tanto. Como un imán atraído por otro del polo opuesto. Como si Dean la hubiera hechizado de alguna forma. Lo miraba para tranquilizarse, esa era la verdad. Saber que él estaba allí, que ambos querían hacer aquello, que estaban seguros, que llevaban queriéndose demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para saber que querían dar juntos ese paso casi imborrable…  
-Sí, venimos libremente…- repuso Autumn a la primera pregunta del sacerdote, como también respondió afirmativamente a todas las preguntas que siguieron a esa.  
Preguntas tales como si estaba decidida a amar a ese hombre durante toda su vida. Oh, sí. Lo tenía más que claro. Lo amaría el resto de su vida. Y no solo de la de él. Lo amaría incluso cuando él ya no estuviera con ella trescientos años después… Lo amaría hasta morir…  
Ante la pregunta acerca de la educación y cuidado de los futuros hijos, Autumn sintió un vacío en el estómago que le obligó a cerrar los ojos un momento, dolida, pues jamás podría ser capaz de darle un hijo a Dean. Hacía muchos siglos que le denegaron esa posibilidad… Claro que, de no ser así, jamás hubiera conocido al hombre con el que se casaba. Claro que era una broma muy cruel del destino encontrar al hombre con el que querrías compartir todo en tu vida y no poder darle un hijo…  
Antes de poder darse cuenta, sus manos estaban atrapadas entre las de Dean y sus ojos claros la miraban de aquella forma que conseguía resucitar el inmortal corazón de la mujer.  
Notó el conocido amargor del llanto contenido y las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar del lacrimal al escuchar a Dean Winchester pronunciar palabras semejantes. Ni siquiera Bobby o Sam se imaginaron nunca que algo como aquello podría pasar. Nunca. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, rompiendo las leyes de la naturaleza, las leyes de lo bueno y malo. Ellos dos, y nada más, importaba para la mujer en ese instante en que Dean dijo solamente: "Sí, quiero". Pues nunca antes dos palabras habían podido llegar a significar tanto.  
Al llegar su turno de respuesta, la mujer miró fijamente a Dean, perdiéndose por un par de segundos en su expresión, en sus labios, en el modo en que sus orbes la miraban. Sus sentidos concentrados en las caricias de los dedos pulgares de Dean en el dorso de sus manos y respiró profundamente antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa que solo el cazador pudo ver en primera instancia.  
\- ¡Sí! - dijo ella, incluyendo un asentimiento de cabeza y casi diría que vio alivio en los ojos de Dean, como si fuese él quien esperase que la rubia echase a correr de un momento a otro. - Sí, quiero. Claro que quiero…- terminó diciendo, acariciando también las manos contrarias con mimo.  
No había pasado todo el día recorriendo la maldita ciudad y pidiendo favores en todos lados para poder celebrar aquello como ambos se merecían, para ahora echar a correr y huir de allí.

El sacerdote miró a Sam y alzó las cejas, interrogante. El cazador le miró de la misma forma sin saber por qué se dirigía a él cuando los que importaban en aquel momento eran Dean y Autumn.  
-Los anillos, hijo- dijo el anciano al ver que Sam no entendía lo que quería decirle.  
El moreno compuso una mueca de sorpresa cayendo en la cuenta.  
-Oh. Sí. Sí, claro…- dijo sacando la pequeña cajita y poniéndola en manos del sacerdote, quien bendijo las alianzas., algo que a Autumn le hizo gracia, pues si en verdad el poder de Dios estaba en manos de aquel hombre y este la odiaba tanto, al ponerle aquel anillo en el dedo seguramente echaría a arder o algo parecido… Dean la miró algo confuso por un segundo, quizás aturdido por la sonrisa de diversión en los labios de la rubia. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, no podía decir lo que pensaba en aquel momento, ya se lo contaría más tarde.  
El sacerdote puso un anillo en manos de Autumn, el que debería poner en el dedo de Dean.  
Ella miró la sortija, reconociéndola al instante. Era la alianza de John Winchester, se había hartado de verla en su dedo el tiempo que pasaron juntos tantos años atrás cuando Dean y Sam no eran más que unos críos. Alzó la mirada hacia el que dentro de unos minutos sería su futuro marido y tragó saliva de forma pesada. Había estado tan ocupada organizando aquella boda al dedillo que se había olvidado de sus propios votos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Debería hablar con el corazón, e improvisar… Solo esperaba no quedarse en blanco…

-Dean…- comenzó- Siento que te conozco de toda una vida. Siento que te he querido desde el momento en que te conocí. Eres el único que consigue que mi corazón se acelere- dijo, sabiendo que él sabía que el corazón de ella no latía a la misma velocidad que el de un ser humano- Eres el único que consigue que no tenga miedo a caer, porque sé que tú estarás allí para recogerme. No tengo miedo a compartir cada minuto de mi vida contigo, porque contigo no tengo dudas. Contigo todo es fácil, o lo es cuando peleamos juntos. Siento que he muerto cada segundo de mi vida que he esperado por ti, pero si tuviera que esperarte, esperaría mil años más, porque siempre te encontraré… Dicen que las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse terminan haciéndolo a lo largo del tiempo y de la historia, de la forma que sea. He recorrido lo que parece un camino terriblemente largo para encontrar el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo. Porque ese eres tú. Eres mi día y mi noche. Mi sol y mis estrellas. Y no tengo miedo de lo que nos depara el mañana, porque sé que contigo soy más fuerte. Me enamoré de ti de forma loca y desesperada, me enamoré de tu sonrisa, de tu coraje, de tu valor, pero sobre todo de tu humanidad. Me enamoré de las decisiones que tomas sin pensar y de las que piensas durante días. Me enamoré de tu ceño fruncido mientras lo haces y de la expresión de victoria en tu cara cuando encuentras esa solución que tanto buscabas. Doy gracias a aquel bar en Goldfild y a ese Chevrolet Impala… Porque desde aquel día has aprendido a quererme de una forma en que nadie antes habría jurado hacerlo. Me has querido a pesar de obstáculos, a pesar de barreras… Has superado todos estos por mi… Te quiero, Dean…- dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular del cazador- Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Nunca. Pase lo que pase…

Tras sus votos, llegó el turno de Dean, que terminó colocando el anillo en el dedo de la rubia tras pronunciar sus votos.

-Los novios han pronunciado sus votos… Así pues, si hay alguien que deba pronunciar algo en contra de la unión de estas dos personas, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...- dijo el sacerdote, y Autumn miró a Sam y a Bobby, que solo negaron respetuosamente con la cabeza y agacharon sus miradas un momento manteniendo sus manos entrecruzadas cada uno delante de su propio cuerpo.  
El sacerdote asintió entonces y miró a la pareja.  
-Por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia de Dios y el estado de Nevada, yo declaro a esta pareja, marido -señaló a Dean con una mano- … y mujer- continuó, señalando a la rubia con la diestra- Puedes besar a la novia… -finalizó.  
Autumn dejó ir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y sonrió a Dean sin poderlo evitar mientras él se acercaba a ella, colocando una mano en su talle y otra en su mejilla antes de besarla. Ella rodeó el cuello de Dean con ambos brazos un segundo antes de acudir al encuentro de aquel beso tan esperado. Finalmente, una de las manos de la rubia acariciaba la nuca del rubio y la otra agarraba suavemente la solapa de su chaqueta. Dejó un par de cortos besos en los labios de Dean antes de separarse y darse cuenta de que Sam y Bobby aplaudían. Se giró hacia ellos y los vio sonreír antes de que se acercaran a ellos para estrecharlos entre sus brazos.  
El primero en abrazar a Dean fue Bobby, como el casi padre que había sido para ellos. Así que Sam estrechó a la rubia entre sus brazos.  
-Bienvenida a la familia, Autumn…- dijo Sam- Espero que seas consciente de la locura que acabas de hacer- bromeó.  
Ella rio suavemente.  
-Creo que esto es lo más sensato que he hecho en mi vida… -respondió.  
-Entonces sois perfectos el uno para el otro. Estás igual de loca que él.  
-Eso espero… -dijo ella todavía con esa sonrisa.

Y tras eso, Bobby atrapó a Autumn en un abrazo, mientras que Dean y Sam compartían el suyo propio.  
-Enhorabuena, chica…- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Cuida de ese chico, es como un hijo para mi…  
-Lo sé, Bobby… Lo haré, te lo prometo…- dijo.  
-Le vi cruzar medio país por salvarte la vida, ese hombre lo haría todo por ti…- dijo separándose y fijando su mirada azul verdosa en los azules intensos de ella.  
Ella tragó saliva, pues la mirada del viejo cazador era seria en aquel momento.  
-Y yo por él, Bobby. Te lo prometo.  
-Bien…- dijo él dejando una leve palmadita en la mejilla de la recién casada que buscó la mano de Dean en cuanto Bobby se separó de ella- No sé vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre- dijo Singer provocando varias sonrisas entre los asistentes.

Tras compartir una agradable e íntima cena los cuatro juntos, cazadores y vampira, ahora cazadora también, una canción comenzó a sonar por los altavoces de la sala. Dean se levantó provocando una mirada de sorpresa de la rubia, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

 _"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises…"_

La rubia aceptó la mano de Dean que la sacó a bailar unos metros más allá de la mesa, estrechándola contra sí, una mano en su espalda y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de la mujer.  
-No sabía que sabías bailar…- dijo ella, enamorada cada día más de todos los aspectos de Dean Winchester que todavía no conocía.

 _"But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow"_

Finalmente, Autumn reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, sobre su propia mano, y las manos de ambos, todavía entrelazadas, reposadas contra el pecho del propio cazador mientras el balanceo se ralentizaba y solo disfrutaban de la sensación del cuerpo del uno contra el del otro. De la respiración contraria y de la sensación de saber que aquello era para siempre, que ellos dos eran para siempre, que nada podría separarles a partir de entonces, como nada había podido hacerlo desde que se conocieron

 _"I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more"_

Autumn alzó su cabeza a medida que la canción iba terminando y fijó en él sus orbes azul cielo.  
-Te quiero, Dean…- aseguró, reafirmándose en un asentimiento de su cabeza- Ahora y siempre…- dijo antes de sostener la mejilla del cazador con una mano dejando una caricia con la yema de su dedo pulgar, terminando por mover esa mano hasta su nuca a medida que se acercó a sus labios para besarlo.

-Esto está bien, ¿verdad? - le decía Bobby a Sam mientras los novios compartían aquel beso- Ellos dos…  
-Claro que lo está, Bobby…- respondió el menor asintiendo con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su hermano y su mujer- Es una mujer extraordinaria… Jamás había visto así a Dean. Ella… le ha cambiado- dijo Sam con una sonrisa de sorpresa.  
-Eso es lo que me da miedo, hijo…- dijo Bobby viendo como los novios se acercaban hasta ellos, así que decidió enterrar sus palabras dentro de la jarra de cerveza que se había pedido, acallándolas mediante un larguísimo trago al líquido, que casi escupió cuando vio la mano de Autumn extendida hacia él.  
-Baila conmigo, Bobby- dijo Autumn.  
Bobby recibió una palmada en la espalda por parte de Sam, animándolo a salir a la pista de baile con Autumn.  
-Yo no pienso bailar contigo, tío- dijo Sam en tono bromista a su hermano mientras este se sentaba a la mesa.  
Autumn rio mientras tiraba de Bobby hacia la pista de baile. Puso una mano en el hombro de Bobby y colocó su mano sobre la de él, aunque no de forma tan íntima como había hecho con Dean, obviamente.  
-Os he oído, Bobby…- dijo ella. No estaba enfadada con el cazador, ni mucho menos, entendía su reticencia. Entendía que no estuviera seguro de aquello, y entendía que quisiera proteger a Dean sobre todas las cosas- Sé que no entiendes esto que Dean y yo tenemos…  
Bobby negó con la cabeza.  
-No. Para… ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué no apruebo vuestra boda? - preguntó él- No, chica. Si no aprobase este matrimonio no estaría aquí con vosotros… Lo único de lo que tengo miedo es de que él lo pase mal. He protegido a ese chico desde que John lo dejaba a mi cargo. Le he visto crecer, le he visto convertirse en el hombre que es hoy en día. Es un chico fuerte… Y el tío con más pelotas que conozco…- dijo, provocando una sonrisa en Autumn- Te quiere, y sé que tú le quieres a él… Pero ¿le querrás cuando tenga mi aspecto dentro de cuarenta años?  
Autumn miró al cazador con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.  
-Bobby, he querido a ese hombre casi desde el día en que le conocí, le quiero ahora más que nunca y le querré hasta el día en que me muera… No estoy enamorada de su físico, estoy enamorada del hombre que es, del hombre que me ha demostrado que quiere ser y en el que ha aprendido a convertirse gracias a ti… Cuidaré de él de la forma en que él cuidó de mi… -dijo, refiriéndose al momento en que Dean se recorrió medio país en busca de una forma de salvar a Autumn de una muerte casi segura.

 **Dean**

El momento clave después del "Sí, quiero" había llegado y era el turno de poner los anillos el uno en el dedo del otro. Un simple anillo que sería la prueba tangente de su relación y del vínculo de ambos. De lo que estaba encargado el hombre al que Dean confiaría su vida; su hermano. Y quien no parecía comprender por dónde iban los tiros. Al que, también, el mismo rubio dedicó una mirada de impaciencia a modo "¡Espabila, Sam, los anillos!", el único momento en que sus verdosos ojos apartaron la mirada de los de su prometida, casi mujer, para pedir que su hermano despertarse de esa especie de ensimismamiento y reaccionase. Aun siendo el hermano listo, como solían decirse entre ellos, en ese preciso momento parecía que todas sus neuronas se habían largado y dejado un cerebro vacío por la mirada que le dedicó al sacerdote al no comprender cuál era su papel.

Por favor, hasta el mismo Dean se había visto alguna boda que otra en la telenovela de Doctor Sexy (Claro está, a escondidas hasta de Autumn) y sabía que era el turno de que los novios terminasen por colocarse los anillos. Sin embargo, y aunque pareciese que Dean estaba perdiendo esa poca paciencia de la que hacía gala en pocas ocasiones, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro ante la situación ciertamente chistosa, y que, si un despiste como ese podía suceder, sería en su boda. Tras parecer que su hermano había conseguido sumar dos más dos, con la ayuda del sacerdote, y dar los anillos a este para que los bendijese y continuar con la ceremonia, una sonrisa surcó los labios de Autumn creando una sensación de incertidumbre en el cazador y preguntar mentalmente qué sucedía como si la conexión de ambos fuese tal que pudiesen leerse la mente, y, la verdad, es que en ciertas ocasiones era así, a lo que la joven negó ligeramente con la cabeza y logró quitar cualquier tipo de duda en el cazador y solo responder mordiéndose el labio inferior a modo de "luego me cuentas la broma".

Cuando el anillo reposó en la mano de Evangeline, en breves Evangeline Winchester, observó como para ella no había pasado por desapercibido el hecho de que se trataba del mismo anillo que había llevado consigo el difunto John Winchester, padre del novio y suegro de la novia, y la mirada de nuestro cazador se volvió en esa clase de miradas que buscan inspirar calma y un cariño desmedido que le portase a su prometida la seguridad de que todo estaba bien y que ella era la elegida, y que estaba seguro de que sus padres también lo creerían. Todo estaba a punto de tomar forma y era el momento de pronunciar los votos. Ese instante en que se dicen las palabras exactas que tu pareja recordará el resto de su vida y que serán las que le acompañarían al cazador en esa nueva aventura, la aventura del matrimonio. Tragó saliva pesadamente e intentando calmar su propio corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho a cada desbocado latido. No se había sentido más nervioso en toda su vida, sobre todo sabiendo que después de aquello sería su turno de pronunciar sus votos, y se mostró serio como si se tratase del mejor discurso y ni una sola palabra debiese pasar desapercibida. Memorizar cada una de estas como si de una lección se tratase, y se preparó exhalando una bocanada de aire, desde el momento en que escuchó su nombre expulsado de los labios de Evangeline y todo dejaba de tener forma para solo existir ella y en cómo sus labios se curvaban en el discurso que lograría dejar al cazador con las emociones a flor de piel. Solo escuchar "Siento que te conozco de toda una vida" fue suficiente para que todo ese nerviosismo parase y una sonrisa emergiese en su rostro como los rayos de sol en un día de frío aportando el calor necesario y la energía devastadora para afrontar el peor de nuestros días. "Eres el único que consigue que mi corazón se acelere" Podría parecer una simple broma, pero para él no significaba, en absoluto, eso. Para él era la certeza de que le amaba tanto como él a ella si conseguía crear algo parecido a lo que ella lograba en una sola sonrisa o en el brillo de sus ojos cuando le veía cada mañana. "Eres el único que consigue que no tenga miedo a caer, porque sé que tú estarás allí para recogerme"

Palabras simples que le daban la seguridad al cazador que ella tenía la misma fe y confianza en él, como el cazador lo tenía en su vampiresa. Una tras otras las frases surgían de los labios de la joven y confirmaban que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que no había un Dean sin su Evangeline, ni ese cazador sin esa vampiresa, eran ese día que necesitaba esa noche, esa impaciencia de él con la paciencia de ella, el desorden del uno para compensarlo con el orden del otro, la locura de uno para ser controlada por la sabiduría de la otra, eran esa luna y esas estrellas que daban el mejor espectáculo, lo humano y lo sobrenatural, el yin y el yan en un equilibrio perpetuo, eran Evangeline y Dean la prueba de la existencia de la leyenda de "El Hilo Rojo".

Ella terminó sus votos y el anillo de Dean, entregado por Autumn, en el dedo de su actual propietario. Ahora cambiaban las tornas, y el cazador tomó el anillo entregado por el sacerdote y una sonrisa se apoderó en su rostro al saber que las siguientes palabras serían esas que no era las que diría día tras día, pero que las demostraría, y que esperaba que fuesen suficiente para dejar una pequeña muestra de lo que sentía. Unas palabras que ni siquiera el mismo hubiese sido capaz de encontrar y que habían sido facilitadas por dos personas. Un poeta que murió bastantes años atrás, el primero, y que su hermano había conseguido para él, la segunda persona. Pues, ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Dean no es de esa clase de hombres, pero sí de los que es capaz de darle vida una vez más a Pablo Neruda al memorizar y pronunciar su poema "Te amo". Carraspeó suavemente e inhaló aire para aclarar su voz y sus orbes color aceituna se posaron en los marinos de la joven.

\- Te amo, te amo de una manera inexplicable, de una forma inconfesable, de un modo contradictorio... Te amo con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos, y cambian de humor continuamente, por lo que ya sabes, el tiempo, la vida, la muerte... Te amo con el mundo que no entiendo, con la gente que no comprende, con la ambivalencia de mi alma, con la incoherencia de mis actos, con la fatalidad del destino, con la conspiración del deseo, con la ambigüedad de los hechos... Aun cuando te diga que no te amo, te amo. Hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño. En el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan, para amarte mejor... Te amo sin reflexionar, inconscientemente, irresponsablemente, espontáneamente, involuntariamente, por instinto, por impulso, irracionalmente... En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos, ni siquiera improvisados para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti, que surgió misteriosamente de la nada, que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada, y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada ha mejorado lo peor de mí... Te amo, te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa, con un corazón que no razona, con una cabeza que no coordina... Te amo incomprensiblemente, sin preguntarme por qué te amo, sin importarme por qué te amo, sin cuestionarme por qué te amo... Te amo sencillamente porque te amo, yo mismo no sé por qué te amo...

Las palabras brotaron solas, con sus pausas necesarias, claras y sueltas, como un el curso de un rio y envueltas de los sentimientos del locutor. Los votos estaban pronunciados y no tocaba más que el sacerdote continuase dando la oportunidad de que algún presente se opusiese a ese matrimonio, algo que no permitiría Dean. Después de todos los nervios, del esfuerzo de la mujer frente a él, de esa carrera a contrarreloj, de esos casi cinco, o seis años, de cada momento vivido y sufrido, después de cada confesión o disputa, después de tener frente a él la vida soñada personificada en Evangeline, no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiese entre ellos dos. No más casos, no más pausas, ni más "otro día será", no más excusas, ni contratiempos. Ese era su momento y así lo mostraba un hombre seguro de si mismo y del paso que estaba dando.

Sin ninguna sorpresa de última hora y una vez que el sacerdote los nombró marido y mujer, esperaba la mejor parte, esa que siempre disfrutaba hasta en el beso más puro y sencillo como era el de un simple "Buenos días" o "Hasta luego", el primer beso de todos los que se darían a partir de ser una pareja oficialmente. No tardó en buscar los labios de ella, pero no de forma furtiva en esas noches de pasión desenfrenada, ni cuando quería dejar claro a cualquier mirón que era "Suya", sino de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando creyó que la perdía cuatro años atrás y le decía en el suave roce de sus labios en los ajenos que la amaba con todo su ser, o en la caricia de sus dedos en la mejilla de ella, o en como su mano, con seguridad y protección, se cernía en el talle de su traje cuando sus labios apresaban los ajenos con esa delicadez que no parecía portar, y que solo aparecía para romper los esquemas de la imagen de hombre que daba, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el instante en que besaba a su mujer por primera vez. Alargando esos segundos intentando que se volviese en un momento guardado en la eternidad, sin marchitarse ni degenerarse en lo más mínimo, manteniéndose perpetúo y puro. Cuando consideró que era hora de separarse, y la sed por ella parecía disminuir lo suficiente, tras esos dos cortos besos de Autumn, y los aplausos de los dos testigos de la ceremonia inundaban el ambiente con el eco de sus aplausos, dejó un beso en la frente de su mujer y le susurró antes de que Bobby le atrapase entre sus brazos: "Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia, Evangeline Winchester". - Enhorabuena. Hijo... No la dejes escapar o te patearé ese culo de ex - cazador hasta el fin de los tiempos... - Aunque pareciese una broma chistosa y un comentario muy típico de un hombre como Bobby, había un mensaje muy claro en sus palabras. "Es la hora de acabar tu labor para con el mundo. Vive, sé feliz y hazla feliz. No lo estropees" O eso creyó el cazador, quien asintió tras dar unas palmadas en la espalda del cazador y separarse para recibir un abrazo por parte de su hermano, y unas palabras similares a las anteriores por parte del viejo cascarrabias de Bobby.

La cena entre los cuatro se desarrolló como era de esperar, entre risas y bromas que estaban más dirigidas a Dean que a algo en general, y en las que incluyeron alguna a Autumn por ser la nueva integrante. Era lo más lejano a una cena formal y de agradecer, pues esa cena era de esas que recuerdas el resto de tu vida por ser de esos momentos en los que lo disfrutas por completo por la sencillez, el buen ambiente, la diversión, sinceridad y complicidad de una familia unida. Una pequeña, sí, pero tan fuerte que podrían hasta parar el mismo fin del mundo.

Al terminar de cortar la carta, y que Dean casi acabase el solo con el pastel entero consiguiendo toda la atención y risas por los demás comensales debido a su habitual "saco sin fondo" que poseía como estómago. Él solo se defendió diciendo que tenía tres estómagos, uno para las hamburguesas, otro para la comida en general, y el último y más importante, para la tarta. Los acordes de la primera canción para comenzar con la fiesta fueron el detonante para que el mayor de los hermanos Winchester se levantase sorprendiendo a los allí presentes con su brazo estirado y ofreciendo su mano a su recién esposa para su primer baile. Poniendo la guinda al pastel dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona a la par que un guiño pícaro. Se podía decir que no era ni de cerca parecido a un bailarín profesional, pero sí sabía manejarse lo suficiente como para sujetar a su pareja de por vida y de baile con firmeza y guiar el paso en ese baile entre ambos.

\- Siempre hay que guardarse algún que otro secreto... - Respondió a las palabras de la joven con ese tono socarrón y juguetón del que solía hacer gala con normalidad. Mientras Sam y Bobby mantenían cierta conversación, el rubio solo tenía una cosa en mente; los labios de Evangeline y la sacudida de energía que recorría su cuerpo en cada beso que le regalaba su mujer. Estaba completamente absortó en la belleza de su mujer y en todo lo que ella le hacía sentir como para preocuparse por nada más, y menos por si el sorbo de Bobby era mayor de lo habitual o el silencio de este con su hermano cuando se acercaron y la vampiresa le pedía/obligaba al mayor de los cazadores a salir a bailar.

\- Yo cuido de tu rubia y tu cuida de la mía... - Le dijo a Bobby quitando la cerveza de la mano de este al mismo tiempo que su hermano le daba una palmada para que el hombre saliese a bailar.

\- Es la mejor mujer del mundo... No me merezco a alguien como ella... No sé que he hecho para tenerla a mi lado... - Decía el mayor al menor de los hermanos tomando una cerveza y observando como el "cascarrabias" bailaba con la mujer de la que hablaba.

\- Ni idea... Seguro que no está contigo por tu brillante cerebro... - Bromeó el menor en una broma que no molestó al mayor pero que consiguió remontarles a viejos tiempos en los que compartían el Impala y ocupaba el sitio ahora, y por siempre, de Autumn. Cuando las palabras "Capullo" e "Imbécil" eran casi un mote cariñoso entre ellos. Unas horas más tardes, varios bailes entre los allí presentes, algunos más formales y otros... Digamos que algo normal entre los miembros de la ceremonia en los que las carcajadas estaban aseguradas. Sobre todo, cuando Dean terminó por cantar alguna que otra canción de los años de gloria, como él denominaba, del rock, como eran "Simple Man", "Sweet home Alabama", "Eye of the tiger" (Incluida con su imitación de air guitar usando su pierna como guitarra), "Cherry pie", y otras muchas más canciones y éxitos que hasta Sam terminó por cantar junto al resto.

Y así la ceremonia llegó a su fin, o al menos la parte que correspondía al trato con invitados, para pasar a algo más íntimo entre los recién casados.


End file.
